A New Age
by Warriors-of-Iznugia
Summary: A wave of strange dreams and nightmares shrouds the peaceful land of Dreamland. Black clouds fill the night sky. A demon-beast haunts the town. A laugh echoes in the darkness. A growing Kirby faces a new foe, unlike anything he had ever faced before. This is a fight of the mind, a fight for balance between Light and Dark. This is the start of a new age...
1. Act 1: The Things in the Dark

**Author's Note: So. Hey. I had this idea the other day. I thought this over. And I thought it would be fun. So I'll try this out.**

**Have a good day. :D**

**PS: I have rewritten this chapter, as of june 2015, mostly changing some sentences and descriptions, so the future events are more aligned with the beginning, and also to give a mood more faithful to the story. Have a good read!**

* * *

><p>Time was unforgiving for his species. Doomed to roam around for endless ages, to watch as worlds rise and fall, to keep silent when darkness comes… Nightmare was gone, or so people said, and he knew he should have been happy about it. After all, he had fought for so long, survived endless ordeals, waiting for the Dark Lord's downfall… waiting… and now? He felt empty. It was the only way he could describe it. Why? He kept silent about it all, as he was doomed to. And still he watched.<p>

Popstar had been a good choice at first; here he had been able to wait for the right time and make himself a home. He had been able to be something else… a simple guard that had no past, that had arrived here a long time ago with two armored teens he had called his subordinates, a man of unknown species that had taken the role of Captain of the royal guard. They lived in a tensed calm for a few years… until he arrived. Kirby had been the greatest surprise. He wasn't supposed to be there, not so soon. It wasn't as it had been said. It wasn't as _he_ had said. And yet, today, more than a dozen years after Nightmare's fall, he found no reason to complain about this change of plan. It was quite the opposite. Things couldn't have gone better.

Now that there were no more demon-beasts on the market, Dreamland was the most silent place on this star. People went on with their lives, and so did he… Or so he made it seem. Summer was eternal, here in this southern country in the middle of the sea. Everyday, the sun would pound down on his lonely form as he wandered the streets, the woods and the roads. There were times, however, when he wasn't alone. Kirby had grown so fast in the last dozen years… For a lack of school in this town, Fumu had taken up on his education, and every day he would receive lessons of all kinds, and such since five years or so. For the past years as well, Bun had taken a liking to hanging out with Sword and Blade, and the rumors were going on about him thinking about becoming a knight. As far as he was concerned, Sword and Blade were his apprentices still, and whether they took in their own trainee or not was their choice alone. Besides, with Kirby growing in shape and mind, the young Star Warrior was something else he had to think about. With even more strength and energy to spend, he had been pestering him for a few months now about a personal training. He didn't know why he kept pushing the demand back.

This day was particularly hot. Since he had left his perch on the balcony at dawn, the sun had been beating on his head, in his tired eyes, everywhere he walked. It made him slower, and reminded him of the number of nights he had spent, awake, standing on the balcony of his apartment… How many nights… It had been going on for years, now… ever since…

"Sir Meta Knight?"

The heat made his mind foggy, almost absent. Fresh sea waves washed up to his feet and soaked them in their cold embrace, the only thing that reminded him that time was still passing by. Cape held tightly around his round body, he turned his amber gaze to his left. A few meters away from him, there were Sword and Blade.

"Sir," Blade started as he and his brother saluted him briefly.

He nodded as greetings, and his eyes traveled on each of them for a short moment. For the last years, Sword and Blade had taken an habit of showing their faces in public, something Meta Knight himself had encouraged them to do. Ever since they had revealed the Halberd, the villagers had been trusting them more and more, and Meta Knight found that showing that they trusted them back was very important. Showing their faces was the least they could do. But himself, he would never. That was a complete different sort of trust.

"Have you finished already?" he asked them, his voice soft and tired.

"Yes Sir," Sword answered. "We… actually finished the patrol an hour ago. We took Bun to a small training session after. There was nothing unusual, as always."

"The king has been pretty quiet lately," Blade added, scratching his chin. "He even gave up on chasing Kirby out the castle. It's pretty weird."

Meta Knight chuckled, turning back to look at the sea, eyes half-closed.

"I don't mind the quietness, for a change. How did Bun do this time?"

"Pretty good," Sword said, nodding in synch with his brother. "He's got a lot of energy to spend."

"He just needs to get better with a sword," Blade said. "He's a good dodger, though."

"Heh, can't argue with that," his brother chuckled. "You should have seen him, Sir, he's a fast little kid. You'd be proud!"

The elder knight softly nodded his head, and his apprentices knew there was a small smile behind that metal mask.

"I'll watch next time you train. I just… needed to get out, today."

"Do you… feel better?" Blade cautiously asked him, arching his eyebrows worriedly.

He shook his head, holding his cape tighter.

"Don't worry about me. How about you two go back? I would guess you remember that you promised your best cooking tonight."

At that, Blade snickered and rubbed his gloves together, making his brother laugh.

"It's already in the oven! Gotta warm up for three hours, it should be ready for dinner in about thirty minutes."

"Then I'll join you in thirty minutes. You can go."

They both saluted their leader, called "Sir!", then turned around and left, leaving a smiling knight on the beach. Just talking lightly with them like this warmed up his darkened heart… How much they had grown, these kids… Before going back to the castle, however, he turned around as well and headed for town. There were nice benches in the central square where he would be able to think. The air was getting fresh, making it much more comfortable and bearable.

* * *

><p>In the castle at this same moment, Bun was heading back to his home for dinner, tired and covered in dirt. He should definitely find another way to dodge other than rolling on the ground. Not only would his aching muscles be happy, his mother would be overjoyed that he did, that's for sure. However, as he turned a corner and walked past the doors to the throne room, he heard a sudden ruckus that made him jump. The young man stopped dead in his tracks and spun toward the closed doors. He could even hear the king yell.<p>

"Idiots! Don't drop that, it's all we have left! You'd better hope none of them are broken, you fools!"

Bun was surprised, for even though the king would get angry easily, it was rare that he would throw threats like that.

"Now, now, Your Majesty, I'm sure they're all okay! Actually, I'm fairly surprised you kept that after what happened last time…"

"What do you want me to do, throw them in the river while I could still put them to good use? You don't waste demon maker like that!"

"It is called Grand Esker Demon Best Formula, thank you…"

"It don't matter! Now all of you get that mess cleaned!"

Bun's heart skipped a beat, or maybe three. Demon maker? Escargon had made some more? Before he could think more about this, he heard footsteps coming toward the door. Without hesitating, he ran up to the end of the hallway, where he hid behind the corner and poked his head back in. The doors opened, and a group of six Waddle Dees came out, carrying a large box on top of their head. He could only see the tops of at least a dozen of glass bottles, filled to the brim with a dark magenta liquid. They headed down the opposite side of the hallway, and soon Escargon came out as well, followed by Dedede. They all disappeared down the corridor. Taking in a deep breath, Bun ran all the way toward the knights' apartments. They had to know.

* * *

><p>In the village, Kirby came out of Kawasaki's restaurant, holding his belly and licking his lips. The chef came out after him, a large smile on his goofy face.<p>

"Come back tomorrow!" he called to the puffball. "I'm going to test my new recipe!"

"You bet I'll be there!" Kirby said as he waved to the optimistic chef. "Thanks for the meals, you're getting better!"

He walked ahead almost aimlessly for a moment, thinking back to his great meals and the taste still present in his mouth. With age, he was more aware of the art of tasting what he ate, but still he didn't understand how the villagers couldn't eat Kawasaki's cooking. It wasn't that bad, he just needed to understand how to use spices to add taste. At least the meals looked good, and that was enough to make him hungry. Absentmindedly, he made his way to the central square, less populated at this hour. The children's laughter died down when they were called in for dinner, and now he could relax more. As he was heading toward the tree in the center, he stopped when he noticed his favourite bench was occupied. Meta Knight was there, staring up at the sky. His eyes were a soft, shiny green, and he had learned that this color meant he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Sometimes, when Kirby walked out of the castle back to his home, he would see the warrior perched atop his balcony, staring in the distance with those eyes. One time, he had remained there all day… Was it really all that he did of his days? Staring at nothing? Confused, Kirby made his way to the bench and casually sat down, not only trying to get his attention, but also to calm his full stomach. Meta Knight didn't make a single move. Kirby stopped himself from snickering and simply waved a hand in front of his face.

"Siiiiiir Meta Kniiiiiiiiight…"

His mentor blinked, turning his eyes back to their usual golden hue, then turned his head toward him.

"Oh, Kirby," he said. "Forgive me, I didn't notice you. You've grown subtle over the years."

"Says the one who always appears out of nowhere."

A faint yet honest chuckle came from under that mask of his, and he looked back straight forward, into the street ahead. Kirby did the same and simply followed his gaze. There was a moment of silence between them. Nothing awkward. It was never awkward between them, Kirby thought. His mentor's presence was calming, and he found, over time, that whenever Kirby went to bed after talking to him in the evening like this, he would sleep better. He couldn't explain it.

"I trained yesterday," Kirby said. "It's been a while since I've actually used a sword without inhaling it beforehand…"

"Did it go well?"

"Uh… well… It depends what you mean by 'well'. I guess I should start putting a little more effort in my training…"

"Mmh… You know, Kirby. You've been asking me for training for a while, now."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about it. I'll let you know when I decide. Don't forget, we have time. Besides, if I train you, I'll have to make a specific schedule to fill in your needs. As a Star Warrior, you won't have the same training as Bun, for example, or even Sword and Blade. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course!"

Kirby was ecstatic. Finally, his mentor was putting serious thoughts into his training! He couldn't wait until he was given an answer! And yet, when he turned to look at the knight, he felt something strange. His mentor's eyes were closed, and in the silence of the plaza and the quietness of the breeze, he heard his breathing, slightly raucous… The knight coughed a bit, bringing a hand to his visor when he did. Kirby looked at him worriedly, feeling something pinching at his heart when he heard that coughing.

"Are you sick?" he asked him kindly.

Meta Knight shook his head and sighed, breathing deeply.

"Don't worry," he said softly, looking at him with glowing and reassuring golden eyes. "Just a small cold. I'll be fine tomorrow. You should go back home now, it is getting late. I have to go myself."

They both stood up, and Kirby waved at him as he left, wrapping his cape around him as always. As he watched the blue elder disappear down the road, Kirby suddenly felt tired. Very tired. Rubbing his eyes, the young warrior was confused. Where did this tiredness come from? Deciding it would be better to go back home as the knight had said, he turned and walked down the streets. The village had fairly grown during the past years. After Nightmare destroyed most of it, it had been rebuilt first exactly as it was, then the cappies decided to expand it, to welcome newcomers from other countries, now that Dreamland was even more on the map than before.

As he approached his dome-like home, far on the hills near the sea, he stopped right in front, blinking his eyes and listening. He had forgotten that Tokkori wasn't alone today. And here he had thought he would be able to directly go to bed. Sighing, he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the little bird, Rick and Kine, who was in a giant bowl of water near the window, all watching TV. They all turned to him and the hamster saluted him with a wave.

"Hi Kirby! Wanna watch the show with us?"

Kirby turned his gaze to the screen, where there was a strange show of sorts that looked like a quiz. Over the years, the TV system had gotten all around the planet, so now they didn't have to listen to Dedede each and every time they opened the machine. The puffball silently shook his head and strolled to his bed, where he let himself fall down, shooing Tokkori away from his pillow. The little bird quickly flew off to the end of the bed, shouting:

"Hey! I was sitting there!"

"This is my bed, Tokkori. If I want to sleep in it, I'll sleep in it."

"Pff! I preferred when you were small and dumb and slept in the tree!" the annoying bird scoffed before turning back to the screen.

Kine swam up to the edge of the bowl and poked his large face out.

"Are you okay, Kirby? You seem a little off."

Kirby shook his head, waving his hand, and hid his face in the pillow, almost already ready to fall asleep. He didn't know why he was so tired. He didn't feel exhausted, he just wanted to sleep, as if he hadn't closed his eyes for days. However, ten minutes had barely passed that there were frantic knocks at the door, waking him up from his semi-sleep. The door opened without anyone standing up to get it and Fumu ran in, taking in at first how many people there were in here, then seeing Kirby hidden in his covers.

"There you are!" she said as she came closer. "We need your help at the castle, Kirby!"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, suppressing a yawn. He stood up and followed her without too much question outside. Fumu had grown a lot as well over the years, and every time he set his eyes on her, he saw a beautiful mix of her mother's features and her father's.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as they quickly made their way on the road up the hill.

"Bun saw Dedede with a box filled with demon-maker serum. We gotta find that box before he uses it. Hoping he hasn't used it yet…"

Kirby gasped. He remembered perfectly what that demon-maker serum had done, and what it was first supposed to do. What it would have done on Dyna Blade's poor chick… He didn't dare think about it. They both ran up the hill, heart pounding, and once they were at the castle, the Waddle Dees on the ramparts watched them cross the bridge without moving until they disappeared in through the main doors. In the entrance hall, they saw only Bun, waiting near the steps. He perked up when he saw them.

"There you are. Sword and Blade are already looking."

"You don't know where they took the box?" Kirby asked, only to have Bun shake his head.

"I just know some Waddle Dees took it, but it's no use interrogating them."

"If we split up, we could easily find it, I'm sure," Fumu told them.

Still tired, Kirby found it hard to focus on all this blabbering about a box. There were no demon-beasts left; why would Dedede make more if he knew there was nothing for him to conquer? The Star Warriors had a grip on Dreamland, so no matter what he did, he would be stopped. Wouldn't he…? Kirby decided to head to the basement, while the others scouted other branches of the castle. At least there was nobody in the basement, and he would be able to look around in peace. He left almost immediately, trying to remember where the door to the basement was. He never really went there, mainly because he had nothing to do there. The smell didn't help either.

Kirby finally found that old, wooden door and opened it to look down. It was like a dark pit of complete blackness down there. Sighing, he walked up to a torch on the wall of the corridor and came back with it, lighting the long set of stairs descending in the basement. In complete silence, he arrived downstairs and looked around. He knew the way ahead led to both the dungeon and the cellar. Maybe the box was hidden in the dungeon… Sighing, he walked ahead, holding the torch in front of him to light his path. It had been so long since Dedede had done anything… It was like he didn't take it seriously anymore. He soon arrived in front of the large, gloomy room. In the air lingered a putrid smell that made him cringe, like some small animals all stuck in the same room and rotting all together. Kirby almost choked, but took a deep breath outside and went in, staying focused on his task. It wasn't hard. He just had to look for a box.

He looked everywhere in the cells, but there was absolutely nothing. Once he came out of the room, he took in a deep breath, then headed on toward the cellar. It was mostly the Cabinet Minister that came here the most. He didn't know whether or not the king drank any wine of sorts, but Kirby knew he himself wasn't a big fan of it. He had tried it once, and he swore to himself it would be last time. The cellar wasn't that wide a room; it was mainly occupied by huge wine barrels and mossy pillars. Kirby looked around, moving his torch with his eyes, and soon saw it; it wasn't that well hidden. The box was there, simply hidden between two barrels. Satisfied, he picked up the box and held it on his head with his free hand, before leaving the basement. The others should be happy now. The knights would know what to do with that box, surely.

A small smile on his face, he left the cellar, with a box of exactly eleven bottles of serum.


	2. Odd behaviors

**Author's Note: Hey! Not mad that I took so long? No? Neat! I actually have four stories going on, one of which is not a fanfiction, so, yeah, with college and all, it takes all of my time. I wanna sleep too, yo!**

**On a side note, for the rest of the story, I won't be describing Sword and Blade when they're without their helmets. Why? Because, for being in this fandom for so long, I know there are so many people out there, both here on and on Deviantart, that have their own view of their looks. So, I am leaving you with your own imagination! On that, have a good read!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kirby walked out of the castle, yawning. He had brought the box back to the Knight's apartments, where he had waited for the others. When Bun, Fumu and the two knight brothers came back, empty-handed, they were pretty rejoiced to see the box. Sword had claimed that they would take care of it and find a way to get rid of the serum safely. After that, Kirby left, quite simply, as if nothing had happened. His meals at Kawasaki's were weighting down on his body, telling him to go to bed and rest for tomorrow. When walking down the hill, he looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful night… A small smile stretching his lips, he went off the road toward the coast. He had always liked the beach at night. It offered a refreshing wind in the hotness of summer, a freshness that helped him sleep better when his covers got too warm to his liking. When his feet trailed in the warm and darkened sand, he looked up at the moon, which was shaped like a <em>croissant<em> tonight, and his eyes reflected its pure, white light. He breathed in and out deeply and slowly, following the meditation process Meta Knight had taught him a few years back. His body relaxed and all thoughts of the demon-making serum left his mind, as well as any sort of worry he had had for his mentor earlier.

As he headed for his house up on the hill beyond the fields, he could only wonder. Wonder about the serum, wonder about his own tiredness, wonder about Meta Knight's odd 'cold'. He told himself that he would spend more time with the knight. Maybe if he went to him directly here and now, the knight would feel better talking. At least, he knew that was how _he_ worked, so he could only guess.

The day after, he ran up to the castle in the morning, intent on hearing about what happened to the box. As he walked through the castle courtyard, he was surprised to see Dedede, walking out of the main doors. He too saw Kirby, and as he did, if he had looked a little surprised at first, it was quickly erased and replaced by a large, creepy yet happy smile stretching his beak. He waved and walked over, calling:

"Heyyyyyyyy! If it isn't our dear hero, Kirby! What brings you to my castle today?"

Kirby could only stare, dumbfounded, as Dedede walked up to him and slapped him on the back, still smirking. It was all too odd not to be a trap of some sort. Kirby wanted to say something about his oh-so-great subtelty, but he bit his tongue and said instead:

"As usual. You seem to be in a pretty good mood."

Dedede suddenly burst out laughting, scaring Kirby a little too much.

"Oh, my mood is pretty good, thank you! Actually, I can't wait for the New Year's festival this year. I'm already planning the party!"

It took him a moment, but Kirby remembered that, indeed, the festival was coming up… however it was in less than two months. Gosh, he sure took things in advance… Dedede slapped him again on the back, saying:

"Well, gotta go! See ya later, puffball!"

And off he went, leaving a horrified Kirby standing there. What exactly had just happened? Dedede had been… social with him? He had thought he would take out his hammer and scare him away with it, but now he had been… nice. Suspicious, fake, but nice nonetheless. Something was off here… Taking a long, deep breath, Kirby inflated his body and flapped his arms, until he started flying like a balloon. He reached the window to the Prime Minister's apartments, a window he had often flew through, and landed on the windowsill. They always kept it open, so he freely jumped in the kitchen, in which Memu, Parm and the young adults were eating breakfast. Oh, boy! Memu had made pancakes!

"Oh, hello Kirby," Parm saluted, straying his eyes away from his newspaper for a split second before looking back again.

"Hi guys!" Kirby said as he jumped on the chair that had always been there for him.

"How are you doing today?" Fumu asked, setting her fork down.

Before he could even bring up the subject of Dedede being too weird for his own good, Memu set a plate filled with six pancakes before him and left the syrup bottle near, so with a quick, happy thanks, he took the bottle, dipped it until all the pancakes were soaked, and began eating. Fumu smiled and waited until the plate was licked clean, which took about a minute or less, then watched as Kirby set it back down, licking his lips.

"Fantastic as always!" he sighed dreamingly, making himself comfortable in his chair. "Oh! I almost forgot. Have you guys seen the king today?"

They all shook their heads, and Parm answered:

"I am supposed to meet him later this afternoon. Why?"

Kirby scratched his head and felt it best to tell him so he wouldn't be taken by surprise by his… behaviour.

"Well… I saw him when I came here, and, huh… He was kinda weird."

"How does that change him from the usual?" Bun asked with a smirk.

"No, no, not in that sense, but… in a friendly, social way. He was big smiles all over! Coming from him, that's just… creepy."

Fumu and her brother shared a knowing look, and Kirby knew they thought about the box of demon-maker serum as well. Maybe Dedede didn't know he didn't have it anymore. Th rest of the morning went on without any more signs of Dedede causing trouble or doing anything suspicious. After breakfast, Kirby had to take math lessons with Fumu; they were getting harder and harder as the years passed by, but he was getting better himself, even though maths weren't part of his best abilities. At noon, when his lessons were done, they went to eat at Kawasaki's, who showed a new recipe including his super spicy curry. Mouth still burning, the pink warrior then separated from Fumu, who had to go study the Pupu History with Curio, and went for his usual training in the fields.

He took his own blade from his house, a short sword his still small size could easily use without too much trouble, one that Sir Meta Knight had given him many years back, and left. It was light and fast, perfect for him. Under Fumu's advice, he tried not to inhale it, for he also needed to train his body for when he didn't have anything to inhale and transform. She was right, and over the time, he could feel the effects. A feeling of being stronger, both physically and mentally, and pride often washed through him when he succeeded something far bigger than he usually did.

In the middle of his training, while he was trying to slash perfectly upward while jumping, something caught his eye in the distance. That large shape could only be Dedede… His focus broken, the Star Warrior fell back down on his bouncy head and he gasped in surprise, laying in the grass. He stayed immobile there a moment, then straightened up to look again. Yup, it was Dedede. He was walking with Mayor Len and the Prime Minister and was waving his arms all around them, as if exclaiming something amazing. Maybe it was the New Year's festival he had talked about this morning. Boy, he told himself, he sure was ecstatic about it this year… Usually, he would just throw a party and try here and there to get rid of him.

* * *

><p>Time passed. Two months to be exact, and with the incoming spring came the New Year's festival. Just as Kirby had predicted, the festival was as grand as the first times he had witnessed this celebration. The king had actually planned a whole party in the fields, invited all of the village for it and even installed inflatable houses for the kids to jump in and have fun. There were many tables with an enormous buffet on each, which made Kirby literally drool, and barrels of wine had been moved there from the castle cellar for everyone to enjoy. When everyone was present, confused but overjoyed, Dedede stood up on a table and, stepping in a bowl of pudding, he called, stretching his arms to the sides:<p>

"Welcome to this year's New Year's festival! As you can see, I did all of this so you commoners- er, I mean, villagers, may have fun! So, eat! Drink! And most of all, enjoy yourselves!"

As he watched him jump down, Kirby made himself a mental note not to eat that pudding. And thus the party began. All in all, Kirby had fun. He stayed for a while with the other kids his age and even got to try the inflatable houses, something he rarely had the chance to do. As he jumped along with many others, he felt something was off. Not about the night, not about the party, not about anything. The problem was his place. He knew, deep in his gut, that this inflatable house wasn't meant for him. Yes, it was fun. Yes, he was laughing. But his mind was elsewhere…

Sighing deeply, he jumped less and less and subtly escaped the house, leaving his friends inside. They hadn't even noticed that he was gone. Scratching his head in confusion, he looked over to the buffet tables. Of course, a lot of the villagers were around them, eagerly eating or talking, but for him, they were too many. Maybe he wanted to be more… alone? Fumu always told him that loneliness was always something to avoid the most. Whevener he would feel alone, he was told to come and see her or anyone. Now, Kirby didn't want to go see anyone. Greatly confused, he was about to turn around and leave the party, but a large belly stood in his way and almost gave him a heart attack. Dedede slapped him on the back, yet again almost making him fall flat on his face, and almost yelled, too overjoyed to feel true:

"Hey! Hi, Kirby! You're enjoying yourself tonight, eh?"

Kirby was about to respond something, anything that would suffice, but Dedede continued and handed something out for him.

"Here, I brought you this. You could say it's a… uh… an apology! for all the stuff I did, blahblahblah, you know what I mean."

It was a glass of deep red wine; something that Kirby later saw as almost proof that he was an adult and could understand the meaning behind this gift. As Dedede kept it in his face, Kirby had no choice but to take it. He muttered a 'thank you', but he barely finished the last word that Dedede was leaving, waving and smiling. Kirby slightly waved back, eyebrows crossed and head almost hurting. How exactly was he supposed to take that? How odd… He stared at the wine. It smelled of strong alcohol and grapes, with the distinct smell of a certain spice. He knew it was probably good in taste. However, he knew very well, from past experience, that he wasn't made for wine. He looked around, hoping not to find Dedede staring at him and waiting for him to drink, and finding no one – with relief – he quickly walked around, eyes looking everywhere. Maybe Fumu or someone else would like that wine. Perhaps Parm?

As he walked, his eyes slowly looked up at the sky. Despite the lights from the festival, the stars were beautiful, each shining with its own light, each with its own world and stories. To explore these would prove to be an amazing adventure… but not today. He still had all the time he needed before heading out. If he believed Sir Meta Knight's words, time was not a problem for their species.

Speaking of the devil, there he was; over there, a little out of the big part of the party. He was sitting down, keeping an eye on his apprentices, who seemed to be having a cocktail drinking contest, their helmets scattered on the ground. They even moved a table for themselves just to put the empty glasses. Fumu was there also, her eyes round as she counted each glass, and Bun as well, laying down in the grass a bit off to the side, apparently napping. Fumu must have volunteered to count, as it didn't seem to be in Meta Knight's plans for tonight to be participating in their tournament. As he approached, Kirby even noticed that his mentor's eyes were directed to the sky, just as he had been doing a minute ago. His pace slightly quickened, somehow finding more interest in being with these people than his other friends. Fumu turned, smiled and waved.

"Hi Kirby!"

He smiled back, sincerely.

"Hey, Fumu."

He stopped next to her, letting her hug him as it was the first time that night that they met, then turned his gaze to the drinking knights.

"They've been at it for thirty minutes now," Fumu told him before he could ask anything. "These guys are incredible…"

Meta Knight's voice echoed from behind them, soft and friendly.

"You have not been with them for as long as I was. I have seen things… that cannot be unseen."

Kirby turned to look at him and almost immediately he could feel the smile behind the metal mask. His pink eyes quickly faded back to golden. He was definitely in a good mood tonight. Maybe being carefree finally took its toll on his mentor. His voice once again pierced his mental defences and he saw the knight slowly lifting a finger to show his glass.

"Is this wine?" he asked, a simple curiosity.

Kirby looked down at the glass, now actually remembering that he still had this.

"I thought you didn't like wine and alcohol," Fumu added, also confused.

"Oh, don't worry, I still don't," he answered with a small chuckle. "In fact, Dedede gave it to me. He said it was an apology, or something, for all the stuff he did." Without him analyzing, he added: "Maybe he finally understood that all his attempts to drive me out were stupid… Maybe he changed."

"It would be- hic! about time!" Sword suddenly yelled, throwing an empty glass to the ground were the soft grass kept it from breaking.

Blade pointed at him and laughed loudly.

"You had a hiccup! You're starting to get tipsy before I do, my friend! This means that I w- hic!"

Sword pointed him back.

"Ha! Haha! It's impossible to get drunk so fast with these things, idiot! There's literally nothing in these stupid drinks. Those hiccups are just 'cause we're drinking too fast, is all. That means we continue!"

And so they each grabbed another shot and drank it whole. The other three each chuckled a little and Kirby turned back to his mentor, holding out the glass.

"Would you like to have it?" he offered with a kind smile. "As some sort of thanks for all your help these past years. I just realized I never got to thank you properly, so…"

"Yeah, he's right," Fumu said, seemingly proud of Kirby's realization.

Meta Knight stared at the glass a moment, as it was impossible to know how he felt, and he gently took the glass, nodding his head and looking at his student.

"Don't mind if I do," he answered, and his tone easily suggested a smile on his lips.

He stood up, held the glass up for a toast, and as if answering this old tradition, the lights surrounding the festival, except a few on the tables, were all turned off. A sudden shot exploded near the beach, and all gazes looked up just in time to see millions of bright red stars light up in the sky, quickly fade and be replaced by others. The valley was filled with awestruck people who all whou-ed each time a firework exploded. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirby saw Meta Knight tip the glass through the slit of his mask and drink. As if sensing his gaze, the knight turned his eyes as well and nodded.

"Happy New Year, Kirby," he said gently.

Kirby smiled back: because he knew the knight was smiling as well. He was starting to understand this strange character and his hidden emotions, even if it took him years to do so.


	3. Sudden aggressiveness

**Author's Note: I don't know how many times I re-wrote this chapter because of stupid computer issues. Oh well. Here it is! Enjoy and leave a review if you want. I always enjoy constructive criticism to know if there's anything wrong or anything I should change. Also, please notify me if you see any typos. I'm blind for these things when I re-read my stuff. Thank you! Have a good read!**

* * *

><p>Sword's eyes slowly flickered open, the light piercing his eyelids and bringing his body to awakening. Strangely enough, it wasn't the sun that had woken him. Someone was knocking at the door of their apartment, so loudly that he could even hear it from his room. Surely somebody would get it… But, the knocks persisted, and the knight rolled on his back with a sigh. What time was it exactly? He looked outside at first, at the grey and raining sky, then at the clock stuck to the wall. Past ten o'clock. Oh my! He had overslept! The knocks persisted again, and as he sprung up from the bed to go put on his clothes, Sword heard the king's voice.<p>

"Hey! I ain't paying you lot for nothing! One of you, open that door! Meta Knight!"

Why wasn't anyone responding? Most of all, why hadn't anyone woken him up? Sword quickly opened his door to the main apartment and saw no one. The banging was so loud it would have woken up the whole castle had it been earlier in the morning!

"If that door doesn't open in three seconds, I'll bust it open!"

Without questioning more, Sword quickly rushed to the door and opened it to see His Majesty, holding his hammer, as if about to hit something. The penguin king breathed out and set his hammer down, saying:

"Finally!"

He harshly pushed the knight aside and walked in, still holding the hammer. The large king looked around and asked:

"Where's Meta Knight? I got a task for 'im!"

"Huh…"

Sword was about to answer that his lord was probably out, but Blade's door opened at that time to a sleepy Blade scratching his head, just as confused. Before either of them could speak, the last bedroom door opened, and Meta Knight appeared. He looked like he had just put on his mask, as it was still kind of loose, and he just wore his cape and his shoes. He blinked as the king exclaimed:

"There you are! As I was saying, I'm not paying you guys so you can sleep all day! What nonsense is that!"

Meta Knight nodded, muttering:

"Yes, Sire…"

"You guys are always lazing about! Just walking around all day, not even dealing with the important stuff I always ask you to do!"

"Yes, Sire…"

"No 'yes, Sire' today, Meta Knight! You'll listen to what I say for once and I don't want to hear anything! Understand?"

"Y… As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Good," Dedede finally calmed a bit, leaning against the hilt of his hammer. "So, as I was saying, I have a task for you today, and I want it started today. You followin' me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. What must I do?"

Sword couldn't help but notice how… monotone his voice was. It barely sounded like a question at all, more like an obligation to answer something. Meta Knight usually was more subtle than that… He was probably just as tired as they were.

"I want you to go out there and spy on Kirby."

In silenced surprise, Sword looked at Blade, who looked back at him with the same look of astonishment. Spy on Kirby? Meta Knight's monotone voice asked:

"May I inquire as to why you wish to spy on Kirby?"

The king straightened up and looked more serious than ever, making Sword sweat with some sort of sudden worry. He hadn't forgotten the box of demon-making serum… Moreover, the said box was in Sir Meta Knight's room, while they waited to find how to get rid of it. He hoped the king couldn't see it from where he was standing.

"No, you can't inquire anything, Meta Knight!" Dedede almost shouted, his temper quite explosive today. "Just go out there and give me reports on absolutely everything he does right down to the detail! Understand?"

Sword looked at his lord, pretty shocked at this sudden order. However, Meta Knight didn't flinch. He simply nodded his head and slightly bowed down.

"As you wish, Sire. It will be done."

"Good! Now get dressed or something, you look too much like that pink puffball for my taste."

On that word, Dedede spun around and left with a sudden lightness in his large feet. The door slammed shut behind him, and silence replaced his loud and obnoxious voice. Sword looked at Blade, who asked:

"Sir? What do we do?"

Meta Knight didn't answer for a long moment. He slowly blinked, reached a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, and softly breathed out:

"Just make some coffee…"

He took two steps back and shut his door as well, leaving his companions to questions and silence. Sword looked at Blade questioningly, but his brother only shrugged his shoulders, heading to the kitchen area to make coffee for all of them. But then, a gasp, followed by the sound of furniture falling to the ground caught them both off guard and made them jump. They ran over to their lord's room in a sudden panic.

* * *

><p>Kirby had stayed at the castle that night, from an invitation from his friends. Upon waking up this morning, however, he found the sky grey and sad, the rain pouring down on the land, quite the opposite from the previous night. The clouds must have drawn in early before dawn. Now, they were all pretty much stuck inside, waiting for the rain to stop. While Bun was sitting on the couch, staring into space, the young Star Warrior was staring out the window, face glued to the glass. It was fresh against his skin, but it did nothing to relieve his boredom. Was this rain ever going to stop? There was only the sound of the TV to entertain them, but Kirby wasn't interested in the slightest, and nor was Bun.<p>

"What are you two doing?" asked Fumu's voice as she came out of her room.

"Nothin'" Bun answered in a bored voice.

"Can't go out today," Kirby added, gluing his face to the glass even more. "I'm glad I slept here or I would have been stuck with Tokkori."

"I'm sure there's something else you can do," she continued, heading on to the kitchen area. "Like helping me bake a cake for Honey's birthday tomorrow?"

With a heavy sigh, Bun jumped off the couch and turned the TV off.

"Better than anything," he said as he joined his sister in the kitchen. "Coming, Kirby?"

"I think I'll go out for a walk," he answered, taking his face off the glass. "I need some fresh air…"

He stood up in silence and slowly walked out of the apartment, ignoring their confused gazes. The thought of a cake excited a part of him of course, but the boredom killed the rest. He was somewhat sad, because the night before, after the fireworks, Meta Knight had promised that he would help him refine his training exercices to be more effective, just like he had been pestering him about for years, and Kirby had been delighted, but now, with all this rain… Maybe Meta Knight was still up for it? In silence, Kirby wandered the hallways, walking through groups of confused Waddle Dees that scattered around him to let him pass. The halls stretched on and on, as if without any sort of ending to them, and Kirby felt as if it was the first time he noticed how empty these halls were, with only the same small creatures running around, doing there chores; no children, not even a single visit from the outside. Nobody else, not even him, was allowed in these halls. They were doomed to silence… Kirby stopped dead in his tracks for a moment to rub his eyes. He had no need to think like that. It only made him feel miserable!

He resumed his trek in the halls and soon made a turn in the Knight Wing. With a relieved sigh, he walked up to the knights' apartment door and knocked three times. It wasn't long for the door to open to Sword, who appeared surprised to see him.

"Oh, Kirby!" he said. "Hello there. Ooh! that's right, you were supposed to meet with Sir Meta Knight today!"

Kirby arched an eyebrow as Sword took a quick look back inside, his tone almost worried.

"Is there… something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Um…"

"Let him in, Sword," a voice called from farther back inside. "I'm not dying."

Sword scratched the back of his head and stepped back, allowing Kirby to walk in, greatly confused. At first, things seemed normal in here. Everything was in place, it even smelled of coffee and pancakes. Sword and Blade were there, the latter in the kitchen area. However, with a quick look around the apartment, something was clearly wrong. Doctor Yabui was there, near a table where he was putting away some of his examination equipment in a suitcase.

"Hello Kirby," the doctor saluted with a wave of his hand, to which Kirby responded with his own little wave.

His eyes continued to scan the place up to Sir Meta Knight's room door. It was half-open, and as such he could barely see the end of the bed inside and some furniture in the darkened room.

"What's happening here?" he asked confusingly as he continued to look around.

Blade came out of the kitchen area with a plate full of pancakes topped with syrup and walked over to the half-open door, saying:

"Sir Meta Knight wasn't feeling well this morning, so we called the doctor for a check-up."

As he disappeared in the room, doctor Yabui put on his rain coat and was preparing to leave. Sword shook his hand gratefully.

"Thank you for your help," he said.

"Well, you're welcome!" the doctor smiled. "If he passes out again, just call me. And make sure he eats, he'll be pretty hungry with that medicine I gave him so don't stop him from eating, and make sure he also sleeps. It's good to be a Star Warrior and all, but that doesn't mean he's allowed to treat his health badly like he's been doing!"

Sword nodded and agreed to keep an eye on his lord. As the knight lead Yabui over to the exit, Kirby stood alone in the middle of the apartment, staring at the half-open door in silence. Sir Meta Knight, sick? Passed out? He knew that his mentor had a problem with insomnia, but to lead up to being sick… Maybe it would have been more noticeable without the mask. Kirby had seen the face behind it only once up until now, and he remembered how easily the emotions showed on it, pretty much how it did on his own. Even though it had been a simple accident and that he had seen it but briefly, that face was still implanted in his mind. Blade soon walked out of the room, looked at him and gestured behind him.

"Sir Meta Knight says you can come in. Just don't open the lights, because… you know…"

Kirby smiled and thanked him, before heading in through the door. It silently closed behind him, and he stood there, in the very dim-lit room, watching the blue puffball eating pancakes on a tray in the bed. Sir Meta Knight was maskless and Kirby couldn't help but stare. Even in the dark, those tall, white eyes glowed and looked up from the meal to him and that small, lipless mouth curved up in a tiny smile. From what little he could see, old scars appeared here and there, and as Kirby thought, his eyes told him all about how tired and sleepless he was. They looked faded, like they used to be brighter, more… lively.

"Good morning, Kirby," Meta Knight said, voice clear.

"Um, good morning sir," he answered before clearing his throat. "Are you feeling better?"

Kirby noticed his mask, shoulder plates, shoes and cape on a dresser near the bed, and he would never had thought he would see this attire anywhere else but on his mentor. It didn't feel that awkward, simply weird, but also funny to see this face which looked so much like his. Sir Meta Knight nodded slightly and his face still expressed the same passiveness it did with the mask on.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. Though I am sorry you have to see me like this… I am afraid we will have to postpone our training for later. I should be out of bed by tomorrow at most."

"Oh, don't force yourself, sir. I'm not in a hurry, and you have to take it easy."

Meta Knight showed him a chair he could sit in and they talked for a long time, surprisingly. Meta Knight seemed to be in a much better mood than he had thought. Kirby was happy that his mentor was willing to speak so freely after being closed off and enigmatic for so long. Maybe it was the mask? They spoke of many things, and while it was mostly Kirby talking, Meta Knight listened intently and answered every question he was asked. But, with time passing and meals being devoured, Meta Knight started dozing off without even noticing, thanks to the doctor's medicine finally taking effect. So, with a promise to come and see him tomorrow, Kirby left the Knight's apartment, back in the halls were the only sound was the pouring rain outside. He was still smiling when he made it back to the Parm apartments, even though the weird feeling he had felt for days had not left his thoughts and heart.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped during the evening. The winds that blew during this seasonal storm had made quite a mess in the village. Benches were turned upside down, branches of all sizes had fallen from the trees and puddles of mud had formed all around the village and the fields. The young Dyna Baby slowly crept out of the nest under the watchful eyes of his mother. The growing feathers of his still short wings reflected the setting sun that appeared under the dispersing clouds and the young bird watched the rainbow form over the horizon in wonder. Feeling the wind creep under his feathers, he opened his wings and flapped them a little; at this height in their mountain, the breeze was still strong, strong enough to carry him easily. He cast one last glance at his mother, who nodded her head in approval and settled herself comfortably in the nest. Since he knew how to fly ever since his wings had grown, Dyna Blade gave him more freedom, but he would not leave the nest until he arrived at his maturity, which still waited many decades from here. But he was in no hurry. He had the protection of his mother and the village down below, so he could grow at his own rate.<p>

So, the wind under his wings, he turned to the cliff and let himself fall. Dyna Baby flapped his wings with force and went into a descent down toward the village, carried by the spring breeze. The air was fresh and smelled of rain and grass. Spiralling in the sky, he flew through a patch of low clouds and briefly joined a flock of migrating birds that were headed the same way. He flew above them, trying to keep his wings out and glide effortlessly like they were doing, but he still needed training in that art, so he resumed flapping his wings so not to lose too much altitude. Finally, when he was over a watermelon field, he descended even further down until he could see some of the cappys coming out of their homes after the rain. The sun was setting, but already they were starting to clean up the mess the winds had made. Such strange creatures they were, those cappys. He finally landed in the central square of the village, in the growing tree on a solid branch. From there, he jumped down on the ground and shuffled his feathers before closing his wings to walk around a bit. It was always fun to be in the village, even in the evening. There was a fresh scent that came up from the sea in the village which he liked quite a lot, but there was also the people. If he was lucky maybe he would see Kirby!

As he walked around in the streets of the village, he saw, on the other end of one road, a group of cappys in front of what he recognized as the toy store. They were struggling with a fallen tree that was blocking the road, its branches scattered all around. Dyna Baby tilted his head to the side a bit, watching the cappys pull and push the tree, trying to at least clear the road. Dyna Baby puffed his chest out, ready to come and help the people of this village like his hero Kirby always did, and flew over to the group of people. The first person he saw looking up at him was the one he recognized as the owner of the toy store, and as he flew over the tree to grab one of the branches and pull with the surprised cappys, he heard them say:

"Dyna Blade's chick!"

"Ah, that will be helpful!"

Bursting with pride, Dyna Baby only flapped his wings with more and more strength, rustling the leaves with gusts of wind. Eventually, with all this combined force, the tree was moved over to the side of the road, where it wasn't in anyone's way. It would be chopped for wood later, he heard the cappys say. Once he settled down on the ground, breathless, the cappys surrounded him to thank him for his help, and Dyna Baby could only happily chirp as an answer. His deed done, he didn't wait for more and simply turned to leave and go further down in the village. The sun disappeared faster than he had thought after that ordeal. Already the darkness of this moonless and cloudy night took hold of the village, and Dyna Baby could only look up at the sky, an habit he had to search for his mother once it was dark. But, he was old now! He could easily get back to the nest without her constant guidance.

He saw the silhouette of the mountain and set off in the streets in that general direction, keeping his eyes up on this tall distant shadow. He was so focused on this mountain that it was almost all he could see. A sudden noise, strong flapping wings, echoed in his ears and he stopped on the spot to look around, suddenly tense. These noises were loud, and came from down this street. He even heard something crash in a tree, leaves and branches rustling and falling. In the darkness, he could only make out so much of what was going on… Carefully, Dyna Baby walked ever so slowly toward where the noise had ended, toward that tree next to these houses. What was that? He usually wasn't out at night. Were there bats out there? Or maybe some other nocturnal animal? It was probably it. His mother told him many things about animals acting weird during the night. So, with that in mind and now only set toward mere curiosity, Dyna Baby walked up to the tree and looked up at it, blinking to try and get a better view. Whatever was in there was breathing hard, like it was afraid or had flown for hours without stopping. Tilting his head to the side, Dyna Baby chirped out a question: Are you hurt?

The breathing suddenly stopped in a small gasp, and eyes turned to him; eyes red like… like that evil crow that haunted his dreams… Widening his eyes, Dyna Baby backed away, feeling something strange taking hold of his bones. He stood in the middle of the street, shaking as those burning red eyes stared at him from the darkness of the tree. Dyna Baby shook his head and flapped his wings in a frenzy. Whatever it was, he needed to get away!

However, as soon as he was up and flying, the creature leapt out of the tree and those eyes came fast at him. Dyna Baby tried to dodge to the side, but the thing collided with him and they were both sent flying to the ground. In a panic, the bird scratched his talons at anything they could reach in hopes that it would save him, and one of his claws caught something meaty; there was a yelp, and when he looked up, the shadowed creature was flying off in the sky, flapping its large wings noisily. Dyna Baby laid there for the longest time on his back, heart racing and legs shaking. Just what was that thing? A demon-beast? But how? Were there still more out there, even without the Nightmare to create them? His thoughts raced all around the possibilities until he was torn away by many lights from the nearest houses as doors were being opened. Confused cappys came out of their homes to come and see, they were asking many questions and Dyna Baby was as confused and scared as them. The soft hand of a woman lightly touched his back, and they helped him get back on his feet. A wet substance was on his foot and he didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked gently yet worriedly.

"What was that noise just now?" another citizen asked.

"Whose… whose blood is that…?"

Blood? He looked down at the ground, and there he saw a slash of dark red liquid, the same that was on his foot. The shaking came back. A demon-beast. These words echoed in his throat, it was the answer to all these questions. Looking up at the shadow that lurked somewhere in that night sky, he chirped and cried out again, trying to form the words.

"Dreeeeeeeee…! Dreeeeeeee-on! Dreeeeee-on!"

He opened his wings and flapped them to take to the air, intent on going back to the safety of the nest.

"Dreeeeemon! Deeeemon!"

Leaving the village behind, the young legendary bird flew faster than he had ever flown before. The adrenaline had not yet revealed to him the injury on his chest, but it would in due time. He had to tell his mother about all this. There were still demon-beasts in Dreamland.


	4. Horrible dreams

**Author's Note: You'll have to bear with me, I've started college and I can barely find some free time except for sleep and school work. But this is still going and I will finish this, it will even be kinda long for a fanfiction, at least from the plan I fleshed out. Have a good read! And thanks for all those who faved and followed! Although I don't always answer to reviews, feel free to leave some so I know what people think. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Kirby left the castle that same evening, when he took notice, after supper, that the rain and wind had finally stopped. It was still quite windy, but he was still happy nonetheless to go back home. Despite his rather good mood, he had developped a headache over the afternoon, and it wouldn't leave him in peace. He wasn't usually prone to headaches… He normally would eat anything whenever he got one and it would go away, but this was one nasty parasite clinging to his head. Oh well, he told himself, maybe he just needed to sleep it away, like he always did. He could only imagine his bed, his comfy night hat he received a few years back for his birthday, and feel sleepy already.<p>

Head in the clouds, he walked slowly toward the village, staring at the black sky in hopes of seeing one or two stars. All he saw were clouds and a few shadows he thought were probably bats or birds. Once again, he briefly thought about what could be hiding behind the clouds, beyond Popstar's sky… He imagined himself on a cloud, and felt even more sleepy. His bed… Changing his mind from going through the village, he took a shortcut through the watermelon fields, melons that he couldn't wait to see grown and eatable, and soon, he was at his house.

Unfortunately, his quest for sleep was countered by a wave of agitated dreams and nightmares that kept him tossing and turning through the night, terrible visions that defied reality. There were eyes everywhere he looked, black pupils that would laugh at him, and he would run. Wherever he would go, a dark cloud would pursue him and consume everything and everyone he met. He found Fumu, disappearing in the blackness, he saw his friends, being chased and hunted down, the eyes flew after him and continued laughing, and he could only run away from the voices. Without placing even a logical sense to these dreams, Kirby woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and breathing heavily in a frenzy. It took him a few minutes to calm himself, and he turned to look around in his house. It was relatively empty. The TV was black, the curtains were closed, the walls were empty… No eyes to stare at him and laugh. He breathed out deeply and put his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes to get some rest before getting up. Even with his eyes closed, tears streamed down the sides of his face and he could only rub them away. How he couldn't stand to have nightmares… It was very odd though. He hadn't had a bad dream in a very long time… He didn't recall having such sleeping problems before. Was that what Fumu called growing up? She did say something about not knowing that much about his species, despite the many known warriors that were like him. Breathing in and out deeply, he made a mental note to ask Sir Meta Knight about it. Maybe it was just a trait of growing up and he didn't have to worry. He tried not to keep his hopes too high, however…

It took him all his will to slide out of his covers, and he remained sitting there a moment longer, trying to recollect his thoughts. He rubbed his head and took his hat off to stare at it.

"What's wrong with me…?"

The words echoed in his head like drums and he rubbed his temples, groaning. Taking another deep breath, he finally stood up to open the curtains. It was morning and, surprisingly, the sun was already a ways up. What time was it? He left the little dome house quickly, hoping the fresh air would make him feel better. He closed his door slowly and stared ahead, blinking his eyes so they could adjust to the sudden brightness. Tokkori had slept in the tree, but he was no longer there. Looking at the horizon, he could see, far away, that black clouds were coming this way, but it would still take time before they covered Pupupuland again, so he could at least see the sun for a bit today. He stretched his arms out, pushing his dizziness away, and started the walk toward the village.

Outside in the fields, things were quite a mess after the winds from yesterday, but now it was calm, silent. He was quite happy that he couldn't hear those laughs here, he could stand there and calm himself. However, when he stepped into the village, things were quite different. The children in the streets were silent and whispered among themselves, almost too shy to play. Adults were in groups and doing their usual jobs, but they, too, looked worried. As he passed by, confused, many looked his way and their faces changed from concerned to relieved. What was happening here? Did everyone have nightmares or something?

When he arrived in the main square of the village, he stopped, surprised. There, he saw Mayor Len, surrounded by a large group of complaining cappys. They were all speaking at the same time, and the poor man looked confused and was stuttering answers that didn't seem to please anyone. Kirby remained standing there and looked around. What a mess the place was… Many houses and shops had their windows broken and their doors in pieces. Had the storm been that bad out here…? Looking around, he saw many other people who were simply waiting for the mayor to speak up and, among them, he saw Samo and Mabel on the sidewalk. Seeking answers, he walked up to them and Mabel smiled at him.

"Oh hello Kirby."

"Hi! Um, did something happen here?" he asked carefully.

They both looked at each other, then turned to him, eyes worried and eyebrows crossed.

"There was some kind of wild animal that went on a rampage yesterday," she said. "It broke everything!"

"The others say it was a demon-beast," Samo spoke up, his calm voice shaking at these words.

Kirby froze too.

"A… demon-beast?" he repeated. "But…"

"They say that," Mabel started, "because the animal hurt Dyna Blade's chick. It came down here yesterday after the storm, and some people heard horrible noises in the street, and that's when the animal went around to break everything."

Kirby didn't listen to anything else they could have said. A demon-beast? Back here? But… How? He knew that there were still demon-beasts out there, and that was why Knuckle Joe and Silica had left together to hunt them down, but here? Where had it come from? He was pulled out of his thoughts when a sudden shriek echoed throughout the whole town, silencing everyone. Heads were raised, eyes searching, but the shriek was followed by a familiar roar and someone shouted:

"Dyna Blade!"

"Hide!"

The wind suddenly rose up in every direction, forcing Kirby to shield his eyes, but he still tried to look up as everyone else ran to shelter around him. All he saw was a blur in the sky as Dyna Blade flew high above the land and the winds suddenly grew even worse. He was forced to turn around and run over to Kawasaki's, where many others were waiting for it to end. While they were talking among themselves about how angry the legendary bird was, Kirby was looking out the window. Of course, Dyna Blade was nowhere to be seen and the winds were already calming down, but it made Kirby even more worried. The last time she had been like this was when her chick had ran away from the nest and had lost its way. If Dyna Baby was injured, she was probably looking for the culprit.

The moment the doors opened, he ran out before anyone else and went immediately in the direction of the mountain. However, he wasn't even out of the village that he was stopped by a voice coming from behind him.

"Kirby! Wait!"

He turned around and saw Fumu and Bun, running toward him. He waited for the two siblings, and while Fumu had to take a moment to catch her breath, Bun was already speaking normally. His training with Sword and Blade was quite effective it seemed.

"Are you going to Dyna Blade's mountain?" he asked, to which Kirby nodded in simple response. "We're coming with you."

"Sir Meta Knight… gave us medicine," Fumu breathed out, straightening herself back up. She showed him a small leather pouch she was grasping tightly in her hand. "He said he was taking care of the demon-beast. We're worried about Dyna Baby too."

Kirby suddenly felt a huge relief wash over him, lifting a weight off his heart. Despite the awful way this day had started, things were already looking better. Now accompanied by Fumu and Bun, he continued on his way out of the town and toward the mountain trail. It took them some time to get there, for everytime Dyna Blade flew overhead, they had to stop and brace themselves until the raging winds stopped. It was a long trek in the woods and in the open, but soon they were climbing the last part of the road up the silent mountain. Dyna Blade was far away near the village, so they were free to go into her cave. Nothing had changed here, except the chick's old down laying around in fluffy piles and giant knives feathers that belonged to the mother. Kirby looked around as Fumu and Bun walked forward toward the nest to look inside.

"Dyna Baby?" Fumu called softly. "Are you here?"

The silence lasted for a moment longer until they all heard a quiet chirp from the nest, followed by a sad whistle. Kirby quickly walked up to the nest and, getting on his tip-toes, took a look inside. There he saw the chick, laid down on his side in a pile of warm feathers. The young bird blinked at them, and once he saw Kirby, he tried getting up on his feet, but he tripped and fell back on his side.

"You poor thing…," Fumu said as she and Kirby jumped in the nest.

"I'll go keep an eye out in case Dyna Blade comes back," Bun called before running off to the entrance of the cave.

While Fumu took out the pouch and prepared the medicine and the bandages, Kirby walked up to Dyna Baby's head and petted it carefully. The bird looked up at him, chirping quietly. With careful moves, Kirby helped him on his back and tried to see where the injury was. It was only when Dyna Baby moved a wing from his chest that they saw it; a long gash that went from his shoulder to the middle of his torso. The small growing feathers around the injury were a mess, dried blood was stuck to the edges and the skin under the feathers was red. Fumu came up and tried to clean most of the feathers and the dried blood that would be in the way, saying mostly to herself:

"If its infected, I'll need to come here much more often than I thought…"

She applied the disinfectant first and Kirby had to hold the bird down when he cried out and flapped his wings, trying to hit Fumu with his claws. With one arm, Fumu held his legs down and continued her job with the other, until Kirby managed to relieve her of this task. The moment she was done with the disinfectant, she applied the thick, green and brown medicine that Sir Meta Knight gave her all over the gash. It seemed to relieve the pain for Dyna Baby stopped flapping his wings after a moment and settled down, eyes large and confused. Once she had used it all, she wrapped the bandages around his torso to cover the injury. She finally stepped back and breathed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kirby asked as Dyna Baby rubbed his face against him, apparently thankful.

"I think so," she answered, putting away all the cleaning equipment back in the pouch. "I'm not a doctor, but I think it could have been worse, considering he spent a whole night without treatment. Let's just hope Sir Meta Knight's remedy works."

She left back to the entrance to check on her brother, and Kirby stayed a moment longer with his friend. Dyna Baby seemed confused about the white cloth around his torso and Kirby stopped him a few times from pecking at it, showing him that he shouldn't do that. Seeing the young bird slowly going back to sleep in his nest, Kirby breathed out a deep sigh of relief, closing his eyes to try and keep the headache from thumping against his skull. The nest was so warm and fluffy, so comfortable… He felt like sleeping here…

"You coming, Kirby?" Fumu called out to him. "We'll come back later to check on him, Dyna Blade might come back any minute!"

The young Star Warrior breathed out again and stood up, careful not to wake up Dyna Baby as he stepped out of the nest. If they were lucky, Sir Meta Knight might already have found the demon-beast, but Kirby didn't want to put his hopes this high.

When they came back in the village, Kirby followed Fumu to where Dyna Baby had been attacked the previous night, while Bun left to go find Sword and Blade and see how things were doing about the search. Apparently, they had been patrolling the perimeter of the village and the fields since the incident happened. When he was alone with Fumu, Kirby couldn't help a little chuckle.

"Bun really _is _interested in being a knight, uh?"

She laughed in return and answered:

"Seems that way! I'm happy that he found what he wanted to do, even if it may be temporary. He has a lot of energy and I think it's a good way to spend it. We're lucky that Nightmare's gone, he won't have to go to war and endanger himself."

"You're right…"

Nightmare was gone, he thought to himself, but still his creations were there, injuring his friends and scaring the people.

"Are you okay, Kirby?"

He stopped walking when he noticed that Fumu had stopped, and he turned to face her, blinking. One thing that had changed in Fumu's personality as she grew was that she was more observant, aware of what people felt. Maybe it was a side effect of taking care of him as a baby for so long that affected her this way. Now she was looking at him, face gentle and green eyes expressing clear worry. Somehow, that face made him feel guilty… He shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay. I didn't sleep well last night. I had a few weird dreams…" He stopped suddenly, thinking over what he said. "No, not weird… They were nightmares…I don't… usually have bad dreams, so I guess I'm not used to it."

Looking up at her, he smiled and walked up to her to take her hands.

"It'll get better later, don't worry. I don't like when you worry, you make weird faces."

She smiled and chuckled a bit, lifting a hand to rub his head tenderly.

"I'll never stop worrying about you, Kirby. Although I wish I could help you… Bad dreams can happen to anyone, that's all I can tell you."

Fumu bent down and hugged him lovingly, hands rubbing his back. A content smile on his face, Kirby leaned against her and closed his eyes for a moment. At this instant, they both had no idea how much she had helped him that day.

Finally they made it to the area of the attack. The only sign that there _was _an actual assault was the dried blood that dirtied the stones of the road, and Kirby walked up to the stains to get a closer look. There were two splashes on the ground, one clearly larger than the other. Other than that, he noticed a few claw scratches on the stones as well, but there was nothing else. As Fumu finished explaining that Dyna Baby had probably injured the beast back, they both heard a familiar voice call from behind them. Turning around, they saw Sir Meta Knight, wrapped tightly in his cape, standing on the roof of a nearby house. Kirby bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing or making a comment, for his mentor seemed to be struggling with holding down his cape in the strong winds up there.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu called out. "How are things doing out there? Any sign of the demon-beast?"

So their conversation wouldn't be heard, or to go away from the winds, Meta Knight jumped down from the house and landed a few feet away from them, shoulder pads clanking against his mask. Pushing his funny thoughts away, Kirby was glad to see he was feeling better already.

"There are still no sign of the demon-beast," he told them. "Dyna Blade's rampaging winds don't make it easy to search the countryside. How about her chick? How is it?"

"I used a good part of the medicine you gave me. The injury was actually larger than I would have thought…"

"I think he'll be okay," Kirby said. "Dyna Blade will take care of him."

Meta Knight nodded to approve silently and they both turned to Fumu when she asked quietly:

"Do you have an idea of where that demon-beast came from…?"

Kirby looked back at Meta Knight as he slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't. All we can do for now is wait and see. For all we know, it could be a wild animal. I would only suggest you don't walk alone at night. Sword, Blade and I will continue patrolling tonight."

"What about Bun? Is he…?"

"Even if he wants to, he will not come. I don't want to endanger him like this." Without adding more to the subject, he turned to Kirby, eyes unreadable. "Our training will have to wait some more, Kirby. I apologize. And now, if you'll excuse me…"

With these final words, the knight spun around and jumped back on the roof to leave, still holding tightly to his cape. Kirby watched his back disappear in the distance until Fumu touched his hand to get his attention. She gestured toward the castle.

"I think we should go see what Dedede's doing," she proposed. "Even though the probabilities are low, there's still a chance he's got something to do behind all this. Remember the demon-maker serum?"

He nodded. Maybe the demon-beast that had ravaged the town had just been some unlucky animal that drank the serum and went berserk. However, as they were about to leave town and arrived in the central square, there they saw Dedede, atop his prized car, he and Escargon surrounded by dozens of cappys. Apparently, the villagers too had thought about Dedede maybe being the culprit. They ran over, hoping not to have missed too much of the event, and they heard the one thing that told them everything.

"For your information, that thing wrecked my castle too! And I can't order anything anymore, I thought we were through with that!"

"His Majesty is done playing with demon-beasts!"

A tremor of whispers washed through the crowd as they thought about their words, and Kirby sighed, before turning to Fumu.

"Do you believe them?"

Her eyebrows were crossed, as if she was thinking hard, and she appeared to be biting her lower lip. It was usually easy to tell when Dedede was lying about something, but even now he looked serious.

"I don't know. Come on."

Immediately, she started pushing through the crowd, muttering a few 'Excuse me!' as she went, and Kirby followed suite before losing her. The mayor was at the front, and he scratched his head confusingly.

"Then, if His Majesty isn't behind this, why is that demon-beast here?" he questioned just as they arrived nearby in front of Dedede's car.

The king turned his head to them and pointed them as if accusingly.

"The demon is probably here to get revenge on Kirby! It's the only thing I can think of!"

All eyes were suddenly turned to him and Kirby could only stare dumbfounded at the king pointing at him.

"Well," he said casually, "it's not really the first time a demon-beast's come here for me, you know. Even if it's here, we just have to find it and-"

"Pff!" Dedede suddenly interrupted, crossing his arms. "A depressed Star Warrior like you won't even sniff out a demon-beast, so don't act so cool with me, puffball!"

There were a few gasps in the crowd and all eyes turned once more to him.

"Depressed…?" he heard mayor Len repeat, like many others.

"Are you feeling alright, Kirby?"

"Are you sad?"

Kirby rubbed his eyes a moment, restraining a groan. How did Dedede know he was feeling weird? Well, now that he thought about it, he hadn't really tried to hide it… Fumu spoke up for him, thankfully.

"Kirby is not depressed, he's just having some trouble sleeping, like many of you as I recall. Are we supposed to believe you when you say you're not scheming anything, Dedede?"

"Of course!" he shouted back. "That demon attacked the Waddle Dees and smashed my window! It's a threat against your honorable king! Since I don't trust puffball here to do the work, I've called some specialists that'll do just fine!"

A wave of murmurs spread across the crowd, and Kirby widened his eyes a little.

"Specialists?" he repeated.

"Who is it that you called, Your Majesty?" Mayor Len asked, surprised that Dedede had taken a decision in their favor.

"Escargon! Show them."

The snail stepped out of the car and walked over to the mayor, handing out what looked like a pamphlet. Everyone gathered around the mayor and Kirby had to squeeze his face through to see what was written. In fancy lettering were the initials D.H.A., all in golden with a sword slicing through from the left. Right under was a small text, which said:

_'__Are demon-beasts invading your home? You don't know how to get rid of them? Have no fear! The Demon Hunter Agency is your best ally in these dire times. Do not hesitate to call us!'_

Opening the paper to the content hidden inside, there were listed all the perks from using the Agency, as well as some kind of number to contact them.

"Demon Hunter Agency?" Gangu read aloud for everyone to know. "What is that?"

"Didn't Knuckle Joe mention something about that a while ago?" Fumu asked toward Kirby, who finally remembered why it seemed so familiar.

"He did, actually. You think he's gonna come here?"

"That little brat ain't coming here!" Dedede snapped as Escargon snatched the pamphlet from the mayor's hands. "They're gonna send a real specialist who'll get rid of that demon under my name! That way y'all know that I didn't summon that thing here!"

"And when is that specialist coming, Your Majesty?" Mayor Len questioned.

"Soon enough! You will all see! Let's go, Escargon!"

The car's tires screeched and caused everyone to flood to the sides to let it pass as Dedede's mocking laugh echoed all around them. They disappeared down the road, leaving everyone speechless, and now awaiting almost anxiously that Demon Hunter specialist. Kirby took in a deep breath, trying to see the right side to this. He wouldn't have to defeat that demon-beast himself, and Sir Meta Knight wouldn't be alone to search for it. He could only wonder who would come, and when.


	5. The Agency

**Author's note: Oh. Hey. I'm alive! Who'd have thunk it. Life is hard. There's no denying it.**

**Were you expecting another excuse? 'Cause I ain't got one. But hey, I'm back to this and I hope to finish it. It'll still be a while. Good read!**

* * *

><p>It was the next day that they came. Still early before noon, a large shadow flew across the village, far different from Dyna Blade's, followed by the growling of an engine. All the villagers poured out of their houses and the shops into the streets, even the people tending the fields and the sheep stopped everything just to look up, eyes round and mouth open. Not many ships like this one came to Pupupuland, even less to land here. Tourists usually came with boats from across the sea, and rarely were there people from other stars that came to see the land where the Star Warrior Hero lived. This time, this spaceship was one made for battle. Small and fast, its shadow was large as it flew across the sky, blocking the sun on its way. It made a long turn, showing its arrow-shaped form in the light of the sun, and slowed down as it flew once more over the town, preparing to land. Kirby walked out of Kawasaki's restaurant with Fumu and the chef, and stood there mouth agape. They would finally see who that Demon Hunter was and, more importantly, if they would be able to finally find that demon-beast. As the ship came to a stop above the main square in town, its engines stabilizing, Kirby saw, out of the corner of his eye, the castle knights walk down the street, eyes staring at the ship. Bun was with them, as per usual now. Wherever they had been, they must have seen the ship as well.<p>

Slowly, it descended to the ground, and Kirby blinked as he suddenly remembered how many ships had crash-landed here in the past. It was almost a surprise to see it land carefully on the ground. When the engines stopped, the villagers crept closer to the vessel, lead by sheer curiosity, and gusts of oxygen suddenly blew out of the hatch, making everyone gasp in surprise, before it opened. When it was completely lifted, the warrior inside stood up to everyone to see and stretched his arms, yawning deeply. He turned and faced everyone, blinking his ruby colored eyes, which shone through a cross-shaped visor on a pure white mask.

"So this is the famous Popstar," he said almost to himself, voice strong and clear.

As he jumped down to the ground under the awed gazes of all the cappys that surrounded him, Kirby studied the man carefully, feeling his own eyes widen in honest surprise. He hadn't expected a knight to come. For that is what this man clearly was.

"Oh my…!" he heard Fumu's small gasp from beside him as she eyed the warrior.

He was of his species, skin of a magenta color under a set of armor white as snow. What surprised everyone was at first the pair of golden horns produding out of the top of his mask, almost like those of a devil, but this surprise was soon set aside as the knight stretched out two glorious and feathery wings from his back. They unfolded in the sunlight and almost glowed in holy light, those white wings of an angel. Kirby blinked. The knight folded his wings back behind him and looked around, before setting his gaze on someone and quite clearly widening his eyes.

"Well well! I was told you were here, and I barely believed it!"

Kirby turned, much like everyone, toward Sir Meta Knight, who stood away from the crowd with his apprentices. Wrapped tightly in his cape, he was as immobile as rock. His gaze was almost piercing, unlike anything Kirby had seen before. Fumu leaned and whispered in his ear:

"They probably fought in the army together."

He could only agree. However, Meta Knight clearly wasn't as happy to see him as he had been to see the others. He didn't move a muscle, even when the winged knight walked toward him. His voice pierced the brief silence that settled on the crowd like a burning spear.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, if you're going to be working here?"

Kirby gulped. It sounded like his mentor wanted to growl. Sword, Blade and Bun seemed confused as well, casting glances here and there as if asking questions. But the knight didn't seem as fazed and his tone was still nonchalant.

"Are you really still angry at me?"

"Please. The crowd is waiting to know who our Demon Hunter is."

The white knight sighed without hiding it, turned his back and jumped back on top of his ship to have a good view on the said crowd. He opened his wings, clearly his pride as a warrior, and lifted his mask on his head, hiding the horns behind. His face, like all others from their species, was as adorable as Kirby's, but time and age had made it firm and mature. His mouth was a lone line, eyes filled with experience, two red shining orbs that slowly watched each and every cappy.

"Residents of Popstar, I was told that there was an elusive demon-beast in this country, and if my good friend Meta Knight can't even hunt it down, then you clearly need the Agency. I am the demon hunter Galacta Knight, at your service!"

On these final words, he shuffled his wings and bowed down, bending one of them in front like a good gentleman. Kirby didn't know what to think, but the village women seemed to find him quite interesting. He looked at Fumu and saw her staring at the knight, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Looking at others, many were whispering among themselves, small giggles erupting here and there. Not even noticing these looks, the white knight jumped back down from the ship and looked around.

"May I know where your leader is? The one who contacted us?"

The mayor was pushed out from somewhere in the crowd and, stiff as a stick from nervousness, he stuttered a bit before aligning words into a sentence.

"H-his Majesty is the one who contacted you, Sir Knight. I am the mayor of this town, and I am happy to welcome you to Pupu Village."

As the mayor lead Galacta Knight down the street in the direction of the castle, Kirby turned and saw that Sir Meta Knight had disappeared. Sword, Blade and Bun were following the mayor and the knight, probably an order from their lord. Quite curious, Kirby followed after them with Fumu, as they both wished to see what would happen. King Dedede was quite happy, when they all arrived in the throne room, to see the Agency had answered him. The knight was given a room in the castle for the time he would take to track down the beast.

* * *

><p>That night, when all was silence and peace, Meta Knight stood at his balcony, eyes closed, mind far, far away from here. Meditation was the only thing he could do, the only thing that could truly keep the real demon away. While his heart was beating loudly and fast, he occupied himself by reflecting on his feelings. He didn't believe that this traitorous mercenary would do anything to truly help. He had already set a few traps around the village, tried to impress a few women, and acted like an old friend to all. Meta Knight remembered that, back in the day when they were in the war, Galacta Knight would have acted the same way. The traitor hadn't changed, and it gave him another reason to convince him to leave. The next day, he would contact Sir Arthur. Maybe he would tell him why <em>he, <em>out of all the people in the Agency, had to come.

"You haven't changed one bit."

His mind was pulled away from the black clouds surrounding him, and he opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and head thumping. There, hovering a few feet in front of him, was the knight in white armor. Meta Knight sighed a bit, recollecting his thoughts.

"You are interrupting me," he said, clearing his throat. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, Mety."

"I never allowed you to call me like this."

"Whatever," the white knight waved his hand nonchalantly, rolling his eyes as if joking. "You've been avoiding me since I arrived, and thanks to you, I can barely do my work. So, can I ask you the questions I've been meaning to ask?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes a moment, feeling his headache thump against his skull and his back twitch a little, before nodding his head.

"Go ahead, but make it quick."

Galacta Knight nodded and moved around a bit, still hovering, flapping his wings in complete silence and grace.

"Just so you know, I didn't agree to come here just because your king is paying us a hell lot of money to get rid of that demon-beast. When I was told you were living here, I thought about making it up to you. I know you think I'm a coward and all-"

"You mean a traitorous coward."

"…Yes. I know you had to, um, live with it after it happened, and my running away probably didn't help with anything. So, I came here to help, to show you that, um… well, I'm sorry!"

Meta Knight only stared at him, barely believing what he was hearing. He was sorry. _Sorry_. He closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply, suppressing the anger that slowly grew in him. Seeing as he wasn't answering, Galacta Knight continued.

"There's also something else I wanted to discuss about, something much more important. I take it you heard about the issue, haven't you?"

His golden eyes opened again and stared at him, retrieving their seriousness. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I have, ever since Nightmare fell to be exact. The situation seems to be getting worse as time passes."

"Are people here being affected by it?"

"They are, yes. The symptoms are the same as before."

"I guess you're doing something to shield them, right? Sir Arthur said you had the situation under control."

Meta Knight nodded once more, head suddenly light.

"I am using all the powers I have as a Star Warrior."

Galacta Knight flapped his wings and placed his hands on his hips, moving his head up and down.

"Perfect. Then you continue with that, while I deal with the demon-beast. Seems fair to you?"

"Is this all you had to ask me? If so, I would like to ask you to leave."

"Yes, of course… Wait. I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Do _you _have the symptoms? You look awful."

The blue Star Warrior sighed deeply and closed his eyes, ready to go back to the mental storm that raged all around them.

"That is for me to worry about, and for you not to care. Good night."

"All right, then… Good night."

Galacta Knight flew away around the tall tower, without a single noise. None of them had ever took notice of the emerald eyes watching and listening to their conversation, from the balcony not too far from the Knight's tower. Seeing the Demon Hunter fly away, Fumu watched Sir Meta Knight slip back into a very strange trance, one from which he would wake up only much later that night, when the sun would rise. She slipped back into her silent appartment and closed the door, now listening to Bun's snores echoing from his room. She stood there a moment longer, thinking about all she had heard. What was going on, exactly? What was Sir Meta Knight fighting off? She couldn't ask him directly… could she? Would he even answer her, or evade the question like she knew very well he could do? With a confused sigh, she went back to her room, telling herself she would at least try the next day. She wasn't blind. She had noticed the changes, in him, in everyone.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kirby's training with his mentor finally came. He had been so tired of training all by himself that when Sir Meta Knight joined him that afternoon he couldn't hold himself and jumped all over the place. It was the perfect thing to keep his mind from his nightmares. They spared for a bit, and when Fumu came to join them to watch, Meta Knight proposed to test out Kirby's abilities.<p>

"As you get older and stronger, it is likely you'll develop more abilities that you can inhale. At your current age, I believe you could be able to fuse two abilities together to make them stronger, even go so far as to merge two different abilities to make a new one. That is, if you're strong enough."

"Really?! I could do that?" Kirby exclaimed, eyes shining at the thought of all the possibilities.

Meta Knight nodded, wrapped tightly in his cape.

"Yes. There are stories of some powerful warriors of our species who could use that ability and conquer great foes. I have no doubt that you could do the same. Do you want to try it out?"

Needless to say that Kirby was ecstatic and the training immediately began. Meta Knight started with having him inhale many kinds of rocks mixed with the water of a nearby pond. On and on, as hours went by, Kirby only aquired the Stone ability. Meta Knight and Fumu sat nearby while Kirby tried, and Fumu couldn't hold her face from expressing all her questions. Seeing her frown more and more, Meta Knight lifted an eyebrow and shifted a little, holding his cape tighter when his back twitched.

"Is everything alright, Fumu? I've been living here long enough to recognize your worried look."

The young woman suddenly felt her face get warm and she looked up, widening her eyes.

"Oh! um… Well… I'll be honest here, Meta Knight. Yesterday, I overheard your conversation with Sir Galacta."

The elder Star Warrior felt his heart skip a beat, but he showed nothing and stared ahead as Kirby spat yet another stone out of his mouth.

"So you did. Then I guess you have questions."

Fumu nodded her head and remained silent a moment, arms crossed with that same focused look on her face. She finally looked at him, brows crossed.

"Why are you always in some kind of trance at night? Yesterday wasn't the first time I saw you like that and I guess it won't be the last. Am I on to something?"

The knight had a small chuckle at this and his gaze softened.

"You were always a clever girl, Fumu. It's good to see your studies don't keep you from noticing such details. I actually didn't know you could see my balcony from your room."

"Please, don't change the subject. I'm worried about everyone. Nightmares are everywhere these days, people can't sleep at night. Even Kirby has been having terrible dreams."

"You are as well?"

"Yes… I'm so tired…"

She sighed deeply and rubbed her face. Her eyes were a bit baggy from sleep deprivation. Meta Knight nodded and cleared his throat, feeling his own eyes quite heavy.

"I see… Yes, I was in a deep meditation last night when Galacta Knight came to talk. I've been doing this for quite some time now… About a few years back, some months after Nightmare's defeat. Already then, I felt its presence… creeping back… I had hoped it would not go this far… that it would be too weak…"

He sighed before standing up abruptly, taking her by surprise.

"Perhaps it would be better if you asked Kabu. He may have better words than I at the moment. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

And Fumu watched him as he walked toward Kirby, who had plumped down after spitting yet another stone. He helped the poor lad on his feet, saying something about getting something to eat, and that immediately got the young boy's morale sprinting up. Fumu blinked confusingly. Now she was stuck with more questions than answers. What had crept back? From where? And why did Meta Knight's voice sound so… desperate? Maybe he was right. Kabu would be better suited for answers at the moment.

"Oy, Fumu!"

She blinked once more and smiled as Kirby waved, a bright smile on his face.

"We're going to Kawasaki's! You're coming?"

"Of course!"

She stood up and walked toward them, unaware that, somewhere in the sky, far from Popstar's system, dark clouds had heard everything and now had their eyes on her. Another interesting prey.


	6. Starless Sky

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll. Yush. Also, I would like to thank all those who left comments and reviews, faved or followed. You have no idea how that brightens my day! Thank you. (bows down)**

**Enjoy the read! Again, if there are any mistakes or sentences that are not actual English, feel free to let me know. Still learning. English can be tricky sometimes. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed deeply. He had just heard Galacta's report on his first two days on Popstar and things were not going right. The elder Star Warrior rubbed his face and stood up from his chair, under Dragato's soft yet serious gaze.<p>

"We need to have better faith in Meta Knight, Arthur," the red-ish purple puffball said to his leader and friend. "At least we know he's holding up. That's supposed to be good news, isn't it?"

With his hands joined in his back, Arthur paced around, thinking this out.

"Yes, he may be holding his position, but Galacta Knight also said he had the symptoms, as well as the people of Popstar. If we lose Meta Knight, we lose Kirby, and with that all of our chances."

"Even if he has the symptoms, you know how tough he is. I don't think any of that will happen. It's highly unprobable. Galacta Knight will take care of that demon-beast, meanwhile we continue our search while doing our work. There's nothing more we can do. Same goes for Meta Knight. Besides, even if we did lose him, Galacta Knight said that Kirby's training was going well. We could take him then and protect him until the time is right. Believe me, nothing will go wrong with this."

"Maybe you're right…" The emerald skinned warrior sighed and waved his hand. "I apologize, all this has been driving me insane. We are still not enough in our ranks to stand up correctly… but it will come."

"And when we do, that horrid thing will regret ever showing its nose again. Now go get some sleep. We will talk more about this when you've had your eight hours. I'll go help Joe with the newcomers."

Arthur nodded and watched as his friend stood and left the office. They were still far from the ancient glory of the Galaxy Soldier Army, but the Agency was still going well. Dragato was probably right. He was worrying way too much about everything. Was this how his predecessors felt when they were raising the army against Nightmare's strongest attacks? Still thinking too much for his own good, Arthur left his office and wandered the halls of the Agency. They had built this station among the remains of Nightmare's fortress, a pretty smart suggestion from Silica who saw all the potential in reusing so many useful parts. Turns out she had been right. Arthur was even now hoping this station to get bigger and better as their ranks grew. He had made so many plans, and he was doing a pretty decent job in advertising the Agency and bringing interested people to ask for a job. He tried to calm himself by repeating that it could have been worse. Yes, it could have been far worse… He locked himself in his room, sending all his hopes to Meta Knight and praying the stars that he would hold on.

* * *

><p>The night air was fresh. Galacta Knight swooped down from the cloudless sky he had been flying against and descended toward the village. The light of the moon shone on his wings as they silently glided and transported him to his destination. It was the second night he was patrolling the region and still no sign of that demon-beast. He had been to see the famous Dyna Blade and her injured chick, he had even inspected the injury. He only knew he was looking for a flying demon with claws or blades. It was too soon to give up the chase. If he hoped to get paid for this, he had to at least make sure the job was done. They would have one demon-beast crossed out from the list.<p>

Flying across the village, he slowed down here and there to make sure his traps hadn't caught anything suspicious, and when he saw that they were still intact, he continued on his way toward the woods. However, on the way, he saw a figure holding a lantern walking on the road that led to the canyon. Slowing down, he glided toward it, still keeping his distance. He calmed when he recognized the figure. It was only a villager. Gliding closer, the dim light of the lantern revealed a familiar face… Yes, it was that cappy girl who lived in the castle, what was her name… Fumu Parm, was it? Was she even aware of the danger of walking around at night when a demon-beast was around? He considered stopping her to bring her back to the castle, but then he grew curious… Where would a young woman go in the middle of the night in such a time that would make her forget anything about security? Surely somewhere of importance, for something of equal importance. Instead of giving himself away, he flew higher and decided to follow the dim light of her lantern.

Just as he guessed, she was heading up the canyon trail. The green land soon became rocky and the road quickly went down as the earth rose into high walls above them both. The small wavering light of the lantern looked like a firefly lost in the darkness from above and, mysteriously, Galacta Knight found himself fascinated by this light, as if it was the first time ever he was seeing something like this.

As Fumu walked on in the shadows, Galacta Knight finally saw her real destination, at the end of the canyon, settled in the protection of higher walls. This land had a prophet Kabu?! These monuments were increasingly rare! No wonder Meta Knight chose this place to train the young Kirby. With this Kabu so close to the village, he had wisdom and a glimpse of the future in his hands. It was the first time Galacta met a Kabu in such good condition… Most of those he had seen were either destroyed, their voices dimmed down to whispers, or only partially complete. These ones could not see the future anymore, they could only be keepers of forgotten memories.

The girl stopped in front of Kabu's fiery altar and put her lantern down on the ground. Galacta slipped in the shadows of the walls and hid carefully, wrapping himself in his wings so his armor wouldn't clank anywhere.

"Fumu," the stone guardian spoke first, voice booming against the walls of the canyon. "I have seen your arrival."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Kabu," Fumu said casually with a sense of worry in her voice. "But I have a lot of questions and Sir Meta Knight said you would better answer them."

"Something terrible will happen, Fumu."

"I've guessed that… What's happening? Is Nightmare coming back, like he said he would?"

There was a short moment of silence. Then the words Galacta Knight feared to hear tonight were spoken.

"Zero is back."

"Z… Zero? Who is…"

Galacta frowned, feeling the same shivers that were sent up Fumu's spine. Even Sir Arthur never dared to mention that monstrosity's name. Zero… Just this name was sufficient to bring darkness to one's mind, to bring despair and broken hearts onto one's soul. Even Nightmare was said to have never ever mentionned this name in fear of disappearing into thin air.

"Kabu does not know much of Zero."

"T… Tell me what you know. Please."

Her voice was hesitant. Every time the giant pronounced this name, her will was sapped away from her and her feet were feeling numb. Kabu's slow and booming voice almost made her jump.

"A long, long time ago, before even Nightmare appeared, there was a lone being living in the center of the universe. The darkness of this being spread over the entire universe and its first inhabitants, torturing them with endless nightmares and fear. The first Star Warrior to come to life challenged Zero with great powers. Their duel lasted for long, but it was the Star Warrior that emerged victorious. Unable to completely destroy Zero, this ancient warrior sealed the being away with its darkness, delivering the universe from its presence. However, Zero's powers and hatred left behind another being, which then continued its work to reconquer the universe that once belonged to it…"

Nightmare, Fumu thought, holding her arms close. She was feeling so cold…

"And now," she stuttered, looking down, "this… being is back… But how? What does it want?"

"Kabu does not know this. Kabu only sees the darkness surrounding us."

"But… can something be done to stop it? Sir Meta Knight said he was using his powers to-"

"Sir Meta Knight is acting as a shield against Zero's darkness. He is protecting us, but he is not invincible. Darkness even now reaches for him."

Fumu thought this over for a short moment, her heart thumping against her chest and echoing in her skull. It was reminding her so much of the first time Kabu told the village about Nightmare and his demon-beasts… Was history repeating itself? If Zero was Nightmare's creator, would it make him come back too? Maybe she was over-thinking it… Meta Knight knew what he was doing… right? She looked up at the wisdom-filled guardian, emerald eyes shining with worry and fear.

"What will happen to us, Kabu?"

It took him a moment to answer… but when he did, Fumu wished she hadn't asked.

"The Popstarians will all be under Zero's mind control. The nightmares will eat away at their minds. Kabu sees pain. The universe will be shrouded in darkness. Popstar will be destroyed."

Fumu took in a deep breath, trying to keep her calm despite everything. How could things have come to this…? Lip trembling, she bit down on it and breathed in and out, in and out… then sighed.

"There _is_ still hope, right?"

She waited, but there was no answer. She looked up again, and met more silence. Kabu was done talking. He had said all he needed to say. Fumu remained standing there for the longest time, her mind turning to all directions and all possible scenarios. Slowly, she picked up her lantern and made the flame even brighter. She felt like she was being watched, and that the shadows around were filled with terrible beasts waiting for her to let her guard down… Fumu turned on her heels and left the canyon as quick as she could. If she could just be on the grassy road, she would feel better. This canyon always had a spooky side at night that she couldn't bear… and what she had just heard wasn't helping at all.

The second she stepped on the road, however, something leaped out from somewhere and landed directly in front of her, making her scream and back away, clenching her heart. Immediately she held the lantern up, and the light reflected off a white mask, from which two ruby eyes stared at her. Galacta Knight crossed his arms and shuffled his wings, folding them behind him.

"It's dangerous for a young woman to be out in the middle of the night while a demon-beast is running around. Don't you think so, Miss Fumu?"

She breathed out and relaxed her shoulders, the fear slipping away from strangling her neck.

"Sir Galacta Knight! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

The mercenary chuckled a bit and raised his head with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"You're still lucky that it was me rather than a killer demon-beast, no?"

Fumu couldn't really reply to that. She had to agree that it had been dangerous for her to leave at night. She had just wanted to be alone with Kabu, so that no villager would hear what he had to say. She pouted and placed her hand at her hip, the other still holding the lantern in the knight's face.

"I could have taken care of myself just fine without your help, thank you. If there _was_ a demon-beast, that is. It hasn't even shown its face yet, has it? Did your traps work?"

He huffed and laughed, flexing his shoulders.

"It's just a matter of time and patience, young lady. When you're hunting for demon-beasts, you can't let your guard down."

"Pretty much like what you're doing now?"

He paused, but just briefly. This young woman was smart. Not many cappys in the village were smart. It was a fresh change. But he wasn't going to let her win this one, ho no.

"I am not, actually, letting my guard down. I was patrolling when I saw you in the distance, so I followed you. Now that the guardian Kabu has answered some of your questions about Zero, I would like to escort you back to the castle, if you don't mind of course."

Her eyes widened suddenly when he spoke those words, but barely had she started stuttering some words was he holding out a hand, bending forward like a gentleman. She was fairly surprised by his attitude, and she frowned, hiding the goosebumps that ran across her skin, raising her hair.

"Alright, then."

Without taking his hand, she walked past him back on the road. The knight smirked under his mask, straightened up and walked after her, shuffling his wings with amusement. How fun it was to mess with her! They walked for a moment in silence, until Fumu broke the darkness with more questions.

"So… I guess you already knew as well about, uh… all that."

He nodded his head, keeping an eye in the distance.

"Yup. The whole Agency knows, actually. That's why we've been hunting as many demon-beasts as possible, to prevent an uprise while we deal with this problem. But, in my honest opinion, that Kabu might have made it all seem worse than it is. I mean, I don't think it's the end of the world or anything."

"So you think there's no real problem?"

"I didn't say that. There _is_ a problem. A pretty big problem at that. But if we were able to get rid of Nightmare and his demon-beasts, then that means the Star Warriors are still able to get rid of Zero like the first one of us did in the past. At least, that's what I think. Others have already lost faith, while some put all of their hopes in Kirby once more."

But, Fumu told herself, Kirby wasn't ready for this… He was tired from his nightmares, and his training wasn't over. The Star Rod might not work the same way for this dark monster than it did for Nightmare… then again, she had no idea. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't.

"Try not to worry about this too much," Galacta Knight said, voice softer.

"Not worry?" she repeated. "It's almost my job to worry, here. The villagers are too carefree for their own good, and I gotta take care of Kirby."

"I actually talked to the boy," he said. "An intelligent young chap, I must say. I'm quite surprised he got rid of Nightmare as a baby. It usually takes hundred of years for one of our species to arrive to his current level. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself, despite all that's going on out there."

She sighed deeply and rubbed her face with her hand, slightly pulling her cheeks to feel them again.

"Maybe you're right… I worry too much. Anyway. Does everyone from your species grow wings? It's actually the first time I've seen some on someone who's… well, not a bird."

Galacta Knight chuckled at the sudden change of subject, even though he didn't mind, and stretched his wings out to show them off. In the faint glow of the lantern, each feather reflected a golden hue and Fumu found herself enthralled, her mind flying away from the dark clouds around them and into the brightness of the coming day. She hit the ground hard when Galacta Knight spoke and brought her back to the present, and she continued walking behind him. The hand holding the light felt numb. She was so tired…

"Well, it's actually quite common. Usually, those who get wings don't get the inhaling ability, and vice versa."

"So you don't have Kirby's powers?"

"Nope. Not many do nowadays, even those without wings. I should have said it was common _a few thousand years ago._" He cleared his throat. "You know, with our species getting fewer in numbers, let's just say it's harder to, um, how do I put this…"

"Less diversity is affecting your way of living?"

Stopping in his tracks, he looked back at her, eyes large.

"I've studied a lot of marine biology," she answered. "I just guess the same thing can happen to any species."

"Well, then I guess that's what happening. Can you even guess when was the last time I saw a woman like us? I can't remember! I haven't seen a kid other than Kirby in years. There is diversity, but not among our own species you see."

"Ho," she said, "I see what you mean… That's probably what's taking those old abilities from your people."

"And all that is still good, 'cause it creates other 'types', but not for the pure bloods like us. That's one of the reasons why Kirby was a blessing back in the day. A pure blood, with a powerful inhaling ability, tripled with the blessings from the stars? What a treat!"

Turning back to the road, they resumed the walk, now arriving in sight of the village toward the first stoned streets.

"Is Sir Meta Knight a pure blood like you?" she asked, glad the curiosity was taking her away from Kabu's speech.

"Yup, born from a long pure blooded family. You see, we're actually from the same family."

"You two are related?"

"Yup. I'm his, uh, cousin, you could say. That's why we both went to war at the same time."

"He… doesn't seem to like you that much," she remarked.

He paused with a small sigh, then nodded his head.

"Yeah… That's a long story, in fact. We were-"

He was cut off when the two heard a sudden ruckus farther in the village. Windows crashing and people crying out in surprise. Galacta Knight opened his wings once more and turned to Fumu.

"Stay here! It must be that darn demon!"

He flew off at tremendous speed into the sky, leaving Fumu standing there, eyes wide. The creature! She had to see what it was! There must be a reason why it was here of all places. So, ignoring the knight's words, she took off running in the streets, toward the noise. More and more people were coming out, she ran by Chief Borun who was running around trying to keep everyone calm, and even by Samo and Kawasaki, both still in their pyjamas, coming out of their shops.

"What's going on?!" Kawasaki cried out under the front light of his store.

"The demon-beast is there!" she answered. "Stay inside, Sir Galacta Knight is taking care of it."

She had barely finished her sentence that a shadow flew across the main square and disappeared just as quick, making all those present cry out and run around to shelter. With her eyes to the sky, Fumu tried to keep calm and listened. There were no growls, no demon cries or otherworldly screams. More and more lights were lit in the streets, but she could only guess that the demon would stick to the shadows. Suddenly, Galacta Knight flew across the plaza like an arrow, lance in hand, shouting:

"Come back here, damned beast! I know you're hiding!"

And he disappeared just as quickly. Fumu ran in the same direction, but instead of taking the larger, lit up streets, she took the smallest between the houses, those engulfed in darkness. So she would be completely unnoticed, she put out the flame in her lantern. After traversing a few streets quickly, she skidded to a stop before going out in the open, for she saw Sword, Blade and Bun running across the street, without making a single noise. They went in the darkness, and Fumu watched them for a moment before looking up for Galacta Knight. He was nowhere to be seen, but the three apprentices surely knew where the demon had gone. Without letting them know of her presence, she ran after them, staying in the shadows of the houses and the street's shrubberies. She felt strange, hiding from her own brother and friends like this, but the curiosity was simply too high. After all she knew about Zero and what was happening to Popstar and the universe, she could only wonder… By Galacta's words, the Agency wanted to stop the demon-beasts from making an uproar by eliminating them all. But, she knew very well that some demon-beasts were only mind-controlled… Some of them were not evil to begin with. So, with all this in mind, she could only ask… what did this one want?

They went far in the now empty streets, whose lights were broken and sliced to pieces, only letting the moon's shine light the way. She slowed down, suddenly aware that the demon could be anywhere in the shadows she was currently in. She really was being careless. All this just so she could see something that would evidently be sentenced as soon as it would be found! Was she being particularly stupid, tonight? Where the street ended into the road that lead toward the beach, she stopped. She remembered Galacta Knight leaving a trap around here.

And there it was. Under the moonlight, the thing was caught in a large net. She couldn't see it properly, and she had to fight the urge to light up her lantern again. It was struggling, and the only thing she could make out were two large, black wings, tangled in the net. Here and there, two red eyes appeared and blinked out as the demon trashed about, groaning and grunting in frustration. Before she could decide to make a move or not, three shadows she easily recognized as the ones she was following came around the creature, holding out their hands. She heard Sword's voice say:

"Shh, it's alright. Stop moving, now."

And she watched them draw out blades, even Bun whom she didn't know owned one, or maybe just hadn't noticed until now, and cut the ropes. What… were they doing…? The creature was agitated and kept pulling on the net, making the job harder than it should be. However, as soon as the hole was large enough, the creature was set free and flew off like a lightning bolt into the sky, fast enough to actually push off the three away from it before they could make a move. The young woman kept her eyes on the winged shadow as it disappeared into the starless sky, almost forgetting she wasn't alone. She wasn't even hiding anymore. She was only standing there, completely confused. Things were not making sense to her.

"Fumu?"

Bun's voice made her jump. She stared at him, and her mind took a moment before understanding that she was caught. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she lit up the flame in her lantern, lighting the scene. The teared up net lay at their feet, and only Bun's face was shown. Never had he looked so serious, almost… angry? Or upset? She couldn't make out what his expression meant.

"Wha…"

"Go back home," he said quietly. "Just… go back home. It's dangerous out here, you should know better than me. If Mom and Dad are awake, just tell them I'll be a bit late. Okay?"

Upset herself, her eyebrows crossed and she groaned a bit. He wasn't the least bit subtle.

"Listen to your brother, Fumu," Blade said. "We'll take care of things here."

"And, please," Sword said, tone harsh. "Don't tell anybody about what you just saw. Understood?"

Despite herself, she nodded, too tired to think straight or to complain. Without saying a word, she turned around and left, toward the castle's hill. Slowly, the small chains hanging loose in her head linked together to form small ties containing crucial information. However tired she thought she was, her mind was racing and understanding everything that happened. And those tied information scared her more than Zero's return.


	7. Azure

**Author's Note: I am now on vacation for a month, so I will have time to continue writing. I have a feeling this chapter is more filler, but there is still important stuff, particularly in details, so keep an eye out for that.**

**I would like to wish you all happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! :D Have a good read, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>In the early morning, King Dedede opened his tired eyes. He had not slept through the night, much like everyone else in the village. Turning his head, he saw the distant rays of the rising sun filling the sky, and somehow, he felt relieved. As he was slowly getting out of bed, he jumped when someone bashed on the door, and he found himself annoyed quite quick this morning.<p>

"_What_ is it!" he yelled over the knocking. "Can't you see the time?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty!" Waddle Doo's high-pitched voice echoed from behind the door. "But the Demon Hunter you payed caught something! He's waiting in the courtyard at the moment, there's a lot of people too."

It took him a few seconds to quite understand, and just like that, his anger was all gone. He sprung to his feet, ran behind the folding screen where he jumped out of his pyjamas into his king robes, and ran back toward the door which busted open right in Waddle Doo's face. The poor one-eyed dee sat there on the floor, barely able to feel his face, watching his king run down the hallway screaming:

"Finally! That demon-beast will stop giving me nightmares! ESCARGON!"

He didn't even wait to have an answer of some sort, and just ran down the stairs of the main hall to run through the front doors. As the captain of the dees said, the Hunter was surrounded by a crowd of cappys from the village. The new knight puffball with wings shuffled the said appendages, holding a hand out to the side where Dedede expected to see a giant, monstrous beast with wings and claws… but instead, there was a tiny cage, with an even tinier… thing inside. The penguin king bent forward to take a glance at it, an unconvinced look on his face, just as Escargon arrived, out of breath.

"Oh!" the snail exclaimed. "You caught it! Finally!"

"What the heck is that thing?!" Dedede yelled at Galacta Knight, who crossed his arms quite nonchalantly.

"It's not the demon-beast you paid me to catch," he said, "but I just saved your crops and your sheep, so I still expect to get paid for both catches when I get the other one. This little guy was burning down the fields and roasting sheep like nothing since this morning."

Dedede and Escargon both looked up at the crowd of villagers and farmers, only to see they all held buckets of water in their hands, ready to throw them at any time. Dedede burst out laughing, only to get himself weird looks from everyone.

"This little thing?" he repeated. "I'm pretty sure it's not that big of a deal! Let's see here."

Bending forward toward the cage again, he opened the barred door and held out his hand to take the thing by the scruff. It didn't bite nor did it yelp, and Dedede pulled it out to show it off. It was a dog- a puppy to be exact. With its fur a bright vermilion nearing orange, it looked more like a little plush toy than a real animal. However, its red eyes told everything about its origins as it looked up at the king with a confused and tired gaze. Dedede laughed again and held it up higher, causing the villagers to back away with scared wimpers.

"Y'all scared of that little thing?" he called out even as Escargon backed away. "Hahaha! That's ridiculous! And you woke me up just for that!"

However, the moment he made eye contact with the animal, it opened its mouth and a sudden burst of flames poured out. With a cry, he let go of it just in time before his face roasted and the flamethrower simply passed above his head. The flames quickly disapeared when the pup fell on the ground, and Dedede backed away behind Escargon.

"I told you so," Galacta Knight said calmly, walking up to the little pup as it coughed up smoke for a moment. "Though this demon-beast is still young, it's already quite fired up I gotta say. But don't worry, Your Majesty, I think it was its last flames for today."

From the main doors came the whole Parm family, who had probably heard all the ruckus from down here.

"What's going on?" Fumu asked, barely able to hide the sleepy bags under her eyes.

"Oh! A little puppy!" Memu exclaimed holding up her hands. "Bun, didn't you always pester me for a dog?"

Galacta Knight laughed whole-heartedly, putting his hands at his hips and petting the little demon on the head only to take back his hand when it tried to munch his fingers.

"Haha! I don't recommend this dog, m'am. Wolfwraths tend to get quite big and, um, dangerous as they grow."

"A Wolfwrath?!" Fumu and Bun both repeated while many around them, including their parents, paled at the thought and the memory of the wolf demon that defeated the Captain of the guard and put the castle on fire.

"And what exactly is this Wolfwrath doing here?" a voice echoed from above the crowd.

Everyone looked up above the main doors to the balcony just overhead to see Meta Knight, looking down on them, wrapped in his cape like usual. Galacta Knight waved his hand nonchalantly, like nothing particularly important was going on.

"Hi Meta Knight! Hey, come down here, you gotta take a look at this guy! We've never seen one so small, it's actually cute. I'm sure even you would find it interesting."

With a grunt that clearly showed how much sleep the knight has had that night, Meta Knight silently jumped down from the balcony and landed near his magenta cousin, eying the young wolf suspiciously. The villagers all quacked with fear when the small demon-beast began yapping and howling, jumping around with a sudden burst of energy.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Dedede yelled as the Wolfwrath jumped too near for his liking.

Galacta Knight tried to calm people down by reminding them that the demon was surely out of fire by now, but Fumu and Bun weren't so sure as they eyed the pup carefully. It was jumping around away from anyone's grasp, and even when Dedede ordered the Waddle Dees to get it back to its cage, the dees didn't move one inch.

"Get that thing back to its cage, now! You," Dedede yelled at Galacta Knight, "do it!"

"Does that mean I'm getting paid for this demon-beast as well?"

"You'll have all the money you want, I don't care!"

"Now we're talking the same language, Your Majesty."

And the next minute was spent trying to get the young demon without getting bitten. With the Wolfwrath jumping around like that with the pink warrior running after it, Meta Knight quickly grew tired, more than he already was, and had to restrain himself from growling when he shouted:

"Sit!"

Strangely enough, the young pup immediately stopped, turned to him, and sat down, ears up and eyes large. Galacta Knight stopped as well and turned to his cousin, eyes large as well in disbelief.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a touch with animals."

"… I didn't know either."

"That's all good and all, now get that thing away from here before it burns everything!" Dedede called out, still hiding behind a pale Escargon.

"Your Majesty, wait!" the snail said before whispering something in his ear.

"Uh… uh-uh… Ooooooh, not bad!" the king said, straightening up, before pointing at the castle knight. "Meta Knight! You're going to train that dog, wolf, thing, so it'll protect the castle from other demon-beasts!"

After some gasps from the Parm family, there was a short silence in which Meta Knight simply stared at Dedede.

"… Excuse me? Train it?"

"You have a problem with that?" the king asked with a tone that suggested that there shouldn't be any problem.

"No, of course not. But, Your Majesty, did you not give me another job already?"

"A job? What are you talking about? Bah, it doesn't matter! Whatever I told you to do, forget it, and get to work, now!"

"I will be glad to do as you say, but this is still an infant, Your Majesty. It won't be a watch dog for quite a while, maybe, say, a few weeks."

"Pff! At the pace this demon catching game is going, that dog-wolf-thing'll be old by the time it's done with! Now, no more questions, I want that guard dog as soon as possible. Now all of you, get lost! There's nothing more to see here!"

Slowly but surely, the villagers and the farmers that expected to see the demon-beast gone with, left the castle courtyard whispering and talking among themselves, leaving the Parm family and the knights in the courtyard. Dedede quickly left as well with Escargon after him. Meta Knight only stared at the small Wolfwrath for a moment before sending a fiery glare at Galacta Knight.

"Where in the stars did you find this Wolfwrath?" he asked in a dark tone the others had rarely heard from him.

"You heard me," Galacta answered, "it was burning sheep and crops out there. It must have gotten separated from its mother, I don't know."

"… I don't believe you, but I'll have to go with it for the time being."

Sword and Blade, who were both waiting near the entrance, walked up to them and took a closer look at the Wolfwrath, much like Fumu, Bun and their parents, who now saw that the pup was not dangerous. The young pup simply blinked at all the people staring at it, then looked back at Meta Knight.

"Are you really going to train it, Sir?" Blade asked the question everyone had. "It _is_ a demon-beast, after all."

"If that is the king's command, then I must," was his only answer.

The blue knight then turned on his heels and walked back toward the main doors, only stopping once to whistle to call the wolf, who sprinted after him with a small yelp. As soon as they were gone, Galacta Knight sighed exagerately.

"Phew! Your king is either crazy, courageous, or really stupid. You can't keep a Wolfwrath and expect it to listen to you!"

"Sir Meta Knight has had some past experience with a Wolfwrath," Blade said calmly. "Personally, I think he should be able to tame it, considering Nightmare's influence is gone."

"Maybe," Galacta countered, "but you two and I all know that he has other, much more important things to do. Like, I don't know, protect the damn planet!"

"Wait, what?" Parm and Memu both said at the same time. "What do you mean, protect the planet?" the first continued.

Galacta Knight waved his hand and opened his wings, taking the small cage in hand.

"This whole village should know! I suggest you bring everyone to your stone sage, he has a lot to tell you, maybe even the reason to your nightmares. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a real demon-beast to catch, before Meta Knight trains another one to do my goddamned job."

With those final words, the winged hunter flew off with his trap, leaving a confused family behind.

"What was he talking about?" Memu asked toward Sword and Blade, quite confused herself.

Sword and Blade shared a knowing look, while Fumu stared at Bun. She knew that he was aware as well of what was going on, considering what she had seen… the night before.

"He's, um, right. You should go to the village and bring everyone to Kabu," Sword said to the Parm. "From what I've gathered, they're all tired and would like some answers. He'll surely have something to say that will be much better than anything we could explain."

"Now if you would excuse us," Blade continued. "Fumu, we would like to talk to you. You too, Bun."

They both turned and left as well toward the main doors, the children right behind, leaving the parents, confused, outside, to stare at each other. What were their children up to…? Lololo and Lalala floated down to them, eyes half-closed and holding hands. Those two poor ones had just woken up from a nightmare when the noise from down here made everyone crawl out of bed.

"Do you want us to…"

"…keep an eye on them?" they both said one after the other.

"If you could, yes," Memu told them as a worried look flashed on her fatigued face. "I know they're old enough now, but I can't help but worry for them…"

"Come and tell us if anything happens," Parm added.

"Right away!" the small demon-beasts said at the same time before flying off without a sound inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Kirby woke up from a restless night early in the morning, but he didn't want to get out of bed. While he usually would have left the house, this time, he didn't move from his bed until later that morning. He laid there, on his back, staring at the ceiling with eyes that wanted to close but couldn't, with eyes that saw things on the walls and ears that heard whispers in echoes all around him. He had this nightmare again- the one where eyes stared at him in the dark and engulfed everything and everyone he knew and loved. He didn't count how many times he had this dream in the past month, but he wasn't stupid, he knew very well this wasn't natural. And with this demon-beast on the loose, everyone was saying it was it that caused the dreams… Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Even he wasn't sure. He realised he never really questionned anyone about the nightmares. He listened to others as they spoke about it, but never talked about it himself, only on some occasions with Fumu, or that one time with Sir Meta Knight the week before where he mentionned it. His mentor had simply said that it would pass, and that very soon, he would be able to sleep. He could only latch onto those words and repeat them whenever he woke up from a dream. It would go away, the eyes, the voices, the dreams…<p>

With a sigh, he slid out of his bedsheets, ready to face the day. Tokkori had left early too, so Kirby was alone when he came outside in the warm sun of the eternal summer. He made his way to the village, thinking about going first to Kawasaki's to get something to eat. He felt like his appetite had gone away for the last weeks, and it only felt weird. Maybe if he ate properly again, he would feel much better. However, upon arriving on the main street, he found the village completely empty. It was silent. Many things had been destroyed the night before during the attack of the demon-beast; broken windows, trees had been cut down, stalls and outside shops were turned upside down and destroyed. The cappies seemed to have started cleaning, but there was much to do, and Kirby knew everyone was as tired as a log.

Kirby walked up to the restaurant and pushed the curtain door open, calling the chef, but once again, there was no one. Confused, the Star Warrior went back outside in the main square, scratching his head.

"Where is everyone…?" he muttered to himself, wandering the place slowly. "Did something happen…?"

Not knowing what to do now, he wandered outside of the village and into the fields, hoping to even meet someone out here. The sheeps were in their pasture like always, but there wasn't anyone watching them. Defeated, Kirby went on without thinking into the roads on the outskirts of town, alone. It was only some time after, farther from the village, that he saw someone he knew, and a bright smile finally made its way to his young face. Meta Knight was sitting on a bench near the road between lush trees and bushes, wrapped in his cape. To his surprise, Kirby saw a small dog running around in front of him, whining and making some weird noises instead of barking. The young Star Warrior quickly walked up to his mentor, who turned his head to him when he approached and nodded his head as greeting.

"Hi, Sir Meta Knight!" Kirby greeted before looking at the dog when it ran up to him.

It wanted to play and was jumping around, trying to get him to run after it. Kirby loved little dogs and this one reminded him so much of the pet dog he once owned that he had to oblige, so with a laugh he ran after the dog with a laugh.

"Hello, Kirby," Meta Knight greeted back, watching the two play around the bench. "I see you seem to like this little one."

"He's adorable! Where did you find it?"

"It is a demon-beast that Sir Galacta found this morning. His Majesty wanted me to train it so it will guard the castle against other demon-beasts."

Kirby skidded to a stop as soon as he heard those words and turned to him, eyes wide. A demon-beast?! Before he could ask anything, Meta Knight continued.

"Without Nightmare to control them and install his dark powers in them, infant demon-beasts like this one are mere animals, you see. The best example would be your friend, Phan phan, who lives in the forest now. Same thing with Lololo and Lalala."

Kirby looked down at the young Wolfwrath, who had stopped in front of him and settled down on the ground, his small head on his foot. His large, glowing red eyes looked up at him, then at Meta Knight. He looked intelligent, almost like he could understand them.

"So," he said, "it's all nice now?"

"At first," Meta Knight said, "I didn't think a Wolfwrath could be nice or tamed, but, apparently, it can, and it is. This one still being young, it has yet to learn what it can hunt and what is dangerous."

"And Dedede wants you to train it?" Kirby asked, holding his hand out to pet the little wolf on the head. It was soft, and the small demon emitted some sort of pur from its tiny throat.

"Yes. And I'll be honest, I don't know where to start. It's too young to do anything drastic, except make it a tame dog as it grows."

"Do Wolfwraths grow fast?"

"I have rarely met any Wolfwraths of different age, so it is hard to say. But, I do know that Nightmare made his demon-beasts so they quickly grew out of their juvenile years, but how much time it will take for this one, I do not know."

"I see… Does it have a name?"

Kirby sounded quite excited at the thought of a new friend and that alone made the knight smile tiredly.

"Not yet. Do you want to name it? It's a male, quite lively and energetic."

Kirby looked down again at the dog and scratched it around the ears, causing that strange purring noise again that would make one think it was more of a big cat than a wolf. Looking at it and petting the fur on its head, Kirby felt something hard on his forehead, and moving the hair around he saw a tiny blue stone above the eye brows. It was quite the contrast against the red fur, and a word immediately came to his mind.

"How about Azure? Not very original, but it fits him!"

"A… Azure…"

Kirby looked back at his mentor, expecting to see him staring ahead as usual, only to plunge his eyes into two pools of wavering blue through a black visor. The knight nodded his head, setting his back against the bench more comfortably.

"Yes," he said softly like a sigh. "Azure is perfect for him. Would you help me train him?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course I would! It's gonna be fun, right Azure?"

Reacting to his sudden excitation, the young Wolfwrath sprung to his feet and wagged his tail, eyes suddenly shining.

* * *

><p>Galacta Knight was flying toward the canyon, where the guardian of wisdom was settled. As he had recommended to the Cabinet Minister's family to ask of everyone, the villagers were now all here, in a large wave of cappies, before the stone sage. The knight flew overhead, wings opened wide to go slowly and listen to the sage's booming voice as he told the same story the young lady from last night had heard.<p>

"Popstar will be engulfed in Dark Matter. Dreamland will be destroyed."

The villagers all exploded in a frightened clamor that reverberated against the walls of the canyon, making it sound like distant howls.

"But Kabu!" the Mayor called above the others' cries. "You said Sir Meta Knight was protecting us, right?"

"It's true!" the police chief, Borun, added quickly. "Won't that be enough to hold this Dark Matter thing back?"

"Kabu does not know for how long Sir Meta Knight will hold against the evil surrounding Popstar. Kabu sees only darkness."

"Can't Kirby do something about this?" some cappy called out, the other villagers agreeing quite loudly with him.

"Yeah! He's right!"

"Kirby got rid of Nightmare, he can get rid of this Zero!"

There was a short moment of silence before Kabu answered.

"Kirby is not ready. Kirby needs time."

And despite all the questions the cappies asked, Kabu didn't have anything more to say, and they were left in their own panic of the events he had predicted, of things that had yet to come. Galacta Knight flapped his wings and headed out of the canyon, his business here done with. One day, there would be a time where the peaceful populations of the universe would need to stand up for themselves, he thought. Without Kirby to protect them, the cappies were alone, only hiding behind a single, tired knight. Galacta Knight knew little of how the original Halberd came to be or how Meta Knight ended up bringing Kirby directly to Nightmare, but he had no doubts that the people here trusted him. Maybe, now that everyone knew, it would make his cousin's job easier. On his part, he now had a race to win against him by catching the demon-beast before that Wolfwrath grew too much. A piece of cake!

Even though… in his mind, he still couldn't take away the image of the infant demon-beast listening to Meta Knight's orders… like he was its master already.


	8. Beginning

**Author's Note: (dances) I'm on a roll. On a side note, I would like to say that I realized that the Kirby wiki changed some details, like the Star Warriors' names. Instead of being Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar, like they were before, it was apparently a translation mistake. Instead, they are named after the knights of the round table, Sir Galahad, Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival. Oh well. I'm gonna keep their names the same as before, as Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar, because that's how I've always heard or seen them as. Anyone else knew of this?**

**Anyway, enough chatting. Have a good read! Things start to heat up, right after this chapter, so I'll try to keep the chapters coming until the end of the first Act. After that, it'll be the Act 2, but I won't give details about this yet. Don't forget to leave a review, and tell me if you see anything inconsistent or any mistake. Thank you! Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed on last chapter. I don't always reply, but know that it makes me very happy.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed after that, and a month of calm and sleepless nights went by in the blink of an eye. It was as if people were getting used to the dreams by now, but a fear put to silence still lingered in the air, a fear that was felt everytime someone mentionned Kabu's predictions. Just as Meta Knight had said, the young Wolfwrath named Azure was growing quickly, even for a dog. Even though his mane had yet to grow, the gem on his forehead was the first thing to pop out with time, followed by small, rounded spikes on his back that had nothing menacing. Even though people were scared of him at the beginning, the cappies grew used to his presence, mainly because he was always with Sir Meta Knight, who had a tough grip on his new protégé. And with the knight, the cappies had certainly changed their attitude toward him. They already owed him a great deal from when he saved Dreamland from Nightmare's Destroyers with the sacrificed Halberd, but now that they knew that he was willingly protecting them from a much greater menace, they could only view him as the Star Warrior he originally was. Kirby wasn't complaining about this change, he was in fact happy to hear the villagers trusted his mentor like this. Plus, it was taking a pressure off his shoulders. The villagers weren't looking at him whenever someone complained about Zero or the demon-beast.<p>

Galacta Knight was still around, even after all that time. Since the last night he had pursued the demon-beast and failed catching it, it hadn't made a single reappearance. His traps were still in place, but they had caught nothing for many nights now, and Sir Galacta was comparing this mission to a vacation. Eventually, Kirby learned the truth about what was happening. When the villagers had come back to town after listening to Kabu's fateful words, the young Star Warrior was immediately told by his friends. In disbelief, he even asked Meta Knight about it, only to receive a painful silence as an answer. Somehow, since that day, Kirby grew closer to him. He helped him almost everyday with Azure and some of his tasks, and doubled the effort put into his training, which Meta Knight continued even though Kirby protested that he had better things to take care of. He didn't know most of what his mentor was thinking or his plans, but now he understood why, sometimes during the day, Meta Knight would space out and almost fall asleep. Strangely, the knight had specifically asked of everyone to wake him up immediately if he was seen in such a state, for if he slept, by his words, he wouldn't be able to keep the barrier around Popstar intact. Kirby never said it, but he was in awe. Meta Knight was hiding so much strenght and power, it was almost scary. Who knows what he was really able to do when his powers as a Star Warrior were all free… Would he be able to do the same, one day? Silently, he hoped so.

That night, Fumu climbed the stairs up to the castle library, bringing in her arms her beloved telescope. Tonight, there was supposed to be a star shower, visible only in Dreamland. Kirby and her brother were crawling the stairs behind her, both tired from their daily training.

"Come on, you two!" she called back with a smirk. "If you can survive a swordsman's training, you can probably climb the stairs."

"It's not like we've been climbing these particular stairs almost everyday like you, sis," Bun's voice came up in a groan that made her giggle in amusement.

They soon arrived at the top, and while Bun and Kirby busied themselves opening the lights and lighting the torches around the library, Fumu went to the balcony doors and opened them, taking in a deep breath. The evening breeze brought in a welcomed and fresh salty scent from the ocean, whose waves crashed against the cliff surrounding the castle hill. With a content smile, she installed the telescope on the balcony and took a short moment to calibrate it the way it should be, so she could see the stars correctly. For once, the sky was free of complete blackness that night; its deep canopy was streamed with waves of blue and a thousand white dots. The darkening night would make even more appear… that is, if the Dark Matter surrounding the planet didn't go in the way. She had noticed quite early on that, at night, the sky was blacker than ink, and that sometimes, it seemed like one was looking at a black, wavering pool. It was completely unnatural, and Meta Knight had approved her sayings.

Now, to be able to look at the stars without anything to hide them, it made her feel relieved, and she could sit down on a bench and wait without worry. Soon after the telescope had been settled, Kirby and Bun joined her on the balcony. Her brother sat down on the rail, while the Star Warrior walked up to the telescope to take a peek through it. Now that he was somehow a little bit taller, he didn't need a support to reach it, but he was still on his tip-toes.

"When are there gonna be shooting stars?" he asked without looking away.

"When it's darker I think," she answered, right before feeling something very warm brush her arm.

She quickly turned her head to meet the bright red eyes of Azure, who was sniffing her arm quite curiously.

"Oh! Hi Azure!"

The Wolfwrath looked up at her and he smiled a dog smile, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as she petted him on the head above his gem, on a spot he particularly liked. Despite still being a juvenile, in size, he was already one foot shorter than her. Apparently that male Wolfwraths could grow unbelievable sizes, according to Sir Galacta, so Fumu expected Azure to grow quite a lot still. As Kirby happily climbed down to welcome the wolf with a hug around his fluffy neck, the Star Warrior noticed that he was wearing a new collar, deep blue in color with a silver badge attached to it. On its smooth surface was a stylized 'M' before a sword pointing downward. The last time he had seen this insignia was on the Halberd…

"Hey, that's a nice collar you got there!" he told him.

The young Wolfwrath raised his head with a proud smirk, clearly happy about his new necklace as well.

"Where's Sir Meta Knight?" Bun asked to the wolf, finding it rather strange that he wasn't with him like usual.

Azure walked up to the rail and stood up on his hind legs, pointing a claw downward. Both Kirby and Bun followed him to take a look, and there they saw the lord, on another balcony, staring at the sky with half-closed eyes. It was always strange to surprise him like this. Physically, he was there, but he would remain silent to everything and everyone and stare at the sky until morning, unless it was very important. It was chilling to try to imagine what he was seeing or hearing…

His master occupied, Azure ended up spending the night with them. Fumu barely noticed anything as she was busy looking at the stars and the constellations, calling out to her brother whenever there were new ones shooting through the sky.

"Hey, sis," Bun said later on, softly. "Look at that."

She looked up from the book where she had been looking at notes concerning the constellations and followed the finger he was pointing, right toward the other end of the balcony. She couldn't stop that large smile from forming on her face. Kirby was sleeping soundly, comfortably sitting with his back against the warm belly of the Wolfwrath, who had his head on the young soldier's lap, asleep as well. Fumu looked back at her brother and gestured to keep quiet with a smile still on her lips, murmuring:

"Let's let them sleep."

"Won't they have a bad dream like always?" Bun whispered back, setting his back against the wall.

"Maybe, but at least Kirby's sleeping. And who knows. The skies are clear, the stars are lively, Sir Meta Knight isn't mumbling, and he's got his own warming bed. Let's just see."

It became sort of a habit to see if the elder Star Warrior was mumbling or making noise when meditating, for if he was, it would mean the dreams would be worse or that the Dark matter around the planet was forcing against his defenses. For the moment, he was being silent, which was a good and welcomed sign. As the night moved on and his sister kept staring at the sky, Bun walked up to the rail and looked over the horizon, noticing that, once again, the village was still awake. Usually, at such a late hour, everyone would be in their beds, trying to get some more sleep, but now, they seemed to be getting a night life. Looking down at Meta Knight, Bun hoped it would not last for too long anymore.

However, without him knowing, under the mask, Meta Knight's scarred face was distorted in silent pain as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kirby was dreaming. It was so clear, if felt more like a vision than the senseless images of the Dark matter. There were no sounds here, only an ear-piercing silence that filled his head with a strange numbness. He was standing in the middle of a circle of light that blinded him whenever he looked down, a lone bubble in a sea of total blackness. Out there, in this darkness, he was seeing… things. Unseen masses crawling and merging together in silence, creating shapes with no names as if trying to shape his thoughts like confused clouds. Then, he heard it. A whisper, that murmured in his ear and raised goosebumps on his skin. The voice was soft, neither man or woman, but still it creaked in his head and reverberated against his skull. The thumping slowly and painfully crawled its way up to his forehead, until it reached a peak of pain that made him cry out and fall to his knees, holding his head in his small hands. It felt like something was clawing at his skin, stretching the flesh and bending the muscles.<p>

And suddenly, he was looking at himself, like in a mirror. Confused, he could only stare and ask himself…

"Is that… me?"

In the center of the circle of light, there he stood, a young, pink warrior, with shadowy bags under his eyes, his size taller than he remembered him to be. The light emenating from the circle at his feet casted a gloomy shadow on his round body. On his forehead, above his eyebrows… there was an eye. Red, ominous, with a black pupil blinking at him. It was half-closed, half-awake. His true eyes, a faded blue, looked empty of life, devoid of conscience…

"Did I… always have this…? I can't remember… What is this… It hurts…"

The voice, no man no woman, came back, this time clear enough to make out the words. It echoed all around him as if a snake was crawling in a circle around the light.

"You… You, who has vanquished our servant…"

There was a pause, in which Kirby's will slipped away, piece by piece like a lost puzzle, far from his weak, spiritual grasp.

"You are strong… Very strong… A Star Warrior, they say… You understand our feelings… You feel them in you… do you… Kirby of the Stars?"

He answered, despite the energy he put into not moving his jaw; the eye on his forehead pulsed like a heart and he felt like vomiting.

"Yes…," he whispered weakly. "You are alone… aren't you? Everyone is scared of you, of the power they don't understand… I… I can be your friend…"

No, I don't want to be its friend!

"You wouldn't be alone anymore. I know you'd like that."

It'll destroy me, I can't be its friend! Snap out of it!

"Kirby of the Stars… One with us… Then come, boy… Come to us… You know where to find us…"

Kirby! Wake up!

"Wake up, Kirby! You're dreaming!"

A sudden pain in his side brought him back into the circle of light with a gasp. The pulsating eye on his head widened as a large, blue and purple form appeared before him, blocking the moving shadows that screamed in the darkness, filling the air with dreadul noises. Two large veils of purple appeared around the form and opened like wings, shielding Kirby from sudden jolts of dark clouds. Numerous eyes appeared all around them, eyeing the newcomer with a growing hate.

"You… The Star Warrior… You again…"

"Kirby," a calm and soft voice told him, so familiar Kirby forgot any sort of pain that was ravaging his mind. "You have to wake up. You can't listen to them. Open your eyes, my boy. You can't-"

The voice gasped in pain, reminding Kirby of where they were, and he looked up at the form again, only to see that the two large wings were melting like hotted wax, falling and disappearing in the dark void under them. Kirby wanted to cry, and it was this feeling of worry for someone else that caused the circle of light to engulf him in a bright cocoon. He was brought back to the world of reality in a gasp.

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw, the first thing that appeared as his vision focused, were two glowing golden eyes through a black visor on a metal mask. Kirby barely noticed Fumu, Bun or Azure around him, staring at him with deep worry and relief; he burst into tears, and jumped from the spot where he had dreamt directly against his mentor, taking him by surprise. With his stubby arms around him, he buried his face in his mask and sobbed, unable to hold it back any longer. One gloved hand laid on his head, while the other rubbed his back in respectful silence. Kirby had always wondered, in the back of his mind, what it would feel like to be hugged by Meta Knight; he imagined it uncomfortable, metallic. But… his arms were warm, his breath, alive, came out from the visor without any blocking, and the cape was soft like silk, yet warm like yarn. He remained there until his breath became even once more; once he separated, he felt ashamed and stared down at his own feet. However, Meta Knight's hand did not leave the top of his head, and his voice was as soft as it had been in the vision; for it had not been a dream, and he knew it.<p>

"Are you okay, Kirby?"

Kirby tried to speak, but his voice left him. He cleared his throat, and nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah… I think so. I'm sorry I fell asleep… I was just so tired, I-"

But Meta Knight gently shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No," he said, taking back his comforting hand. "It is I who must apologize. As I meditated to keep the Dark matter away, I felt your mind falling asleep, so I did everything to keep the nightmares away. I am afraid I failed terribly…"

"Was that… really… Zero? In my dream?"

"I do not know if it was it, but I definitely felt a strong presence in your mind. They're trying to get to you, but do not worry. Like I did with Nightmare, I swear to keep you safe as long as possible, or until I blow my last breath. You're not ready to face Zero yet…"

Meta Knight backed away a bit, allowing Fumu to come over and hug Kirby the way only a mother could. It was exactly what Kirby needed, for his mentor's words placed a heavy doubt and a foreboding feeling in his heart. He was not ready… but he would need to be very soon. Sooner than one would expect.

* * *

><p>At the same moment, down in the castle in the throne room, Dedede was sitting, sleepless, in his throne, eating chips while watching the television. At this hour, there were only late and boring movies, but it kept him occupied. He knew what was happening, but he honestly thought it was all nonsense. If there were any Dark matter things, people would have seen them! All he knew, was that he wanted the demon-beast caught, even though that hunter was doing a terrible job at it. He was <em>sure <em>that it was it that was causing the dreams, and not this Dark matter nonsense. At least, his new guard dog was growing fine, he would soon catch that demon-beast with ease! Lost in his thoughts, Dedede didn't hear the sound of the second screen of the room activating and leaving the wall. He jumped when he heard the distinct screeching noise of the broken device when it opened, and he quickly turned the throne to look. The screen was filled with white noise, like there was no reception or anything working, just like it should.

"What the," he said to himself, setting the bag of chips down as he stood up. "How'd that thing open up?"

He tried clicking on the buttons on his throne, thinking he had touched one without taking notice, but nothing happened. It was then that the white noise disappeared and showed only a black screen for a few seconds. It switched to a strange image, one of a dark office with a desk up close. Behind the desk, there was someone, but he couldn't make out much of them, only two smiling yellow eyes.

"Hello, King Dedede."

"Uh?! Who're you? I thought that screen was broken!"

"Oh, it was, but we had you repair it. You probably don't remember it though, so don't you worry your large self about it. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to someone else. So make place! Have a good sleep, Your Majesty!"

Before he could say anything or even shape a surprised look, everything blacked out.

Outside the throne room, Escargon was slowly crawling in the corridor, rubbing his eyes. He yawned deeply, quite aware that he wouldn't sleep that night.

"Maybe His Majesty is sleeping just fine, as always. Or still eating at this hour."

He sighed as he arrived in front of the two large wooden doors, but stopped when he heard the king's voice; it was unlike anything he had heard before… It was the same voice, but it only brought hate and fear to his mind. He was talking to someone else, whose voice was quite normal, even cheerful. It was an odd combination, even ominous.

"As you've seen," Dedede said, "everything'll be completed soon. It'll be done by tomorrow, for sure."

As he spoke, Escargon grew too curious for his own good and, swallowing the lump in his throat, he very slightly pushed one of the doors open, just enough to take a peak. He never would have thought that one day he would be spying on his king. If his dear mother could see him! The king was standing by the throne, staring blankly at the once thought broken screen where he had, for numerous times, spoken with the salesman from Nightmare's company. However, in the company guy's place was only a shadowed person at a desk. Looking clearly, Escargon could seen two joined gloved hands on the desk under the glowing and cheerful eyes that stared at Dedede with satisfaction.

"That's perfect! You've taken your time, though, I don't think the others agree with that."

"Try to work on this thing with that damn knight around!" growled an angry Dedede. "And this king doesn't have the fittest body around, the knight looks more appealing to us, especially since the transformation."

The shadowed person laughed wholeheartedly, like he had said a good joke or something he understood quite clearly.

"Hahaha! You'll have the body you want when you're done with your task, others will even join you to help. Is that okay with you?"

"Seems alright with me. I'll send a contact when the transporter is done, just wait until then."

Escargon quickly closed the door, trying to remain silent. The screen had shot off immediately and he feared the king would leave. Silently, panicking, he quickly crawled behind the closest pillar against the wall and waited. The scared snail heard the doors creak open, too slowly for his poor heart, and he could only hold his breath as he listened to Dedede's heavy steps. His panic raised and his heart thumped in his chest when the king walked right in front of him through the corridor. Luckily for him, the large penguin walked right past him without noticing his presence. Still, Escargon remained there for the longest time, waiting for his heart to calm down and the king to be far away. As soon as he thought it was safe to come out, he slid away, with only one thought in mind; to get back to his safe room, and wait for morning. Something horrible was happening, and he, at least, believed Meta Knight's sayings about the Dark matter. The knight now needed to know.


	9. Truth and Guilt

**Author's Note: This one is a bit longer than usual, but I'm sure nobody is going to complain. I don't know how long the next one is going to be, but I have a good idea. On another note, not related to the story, I have to say that all my thoughts go to the people in France right now. Being French Canadian, the French people are like our cousins from the other side of the sea. RIP to the 12 people of Charlie Hebdo. I know their ideas will never die.**

* * *

><p>Sword yawned. He was sitting under a tree, with his helmet off, to take a small break from Bun's and Kirby's training. The sun was beating hard today, and though he quite welcomed such good weather in these times, it was tiring him faster than he would have expected. Having started this morning, Blade offered to take his place and train Bun by himself instead. Now he was feeling more exhausted by the minute and he put his head back against the tree, trying to enjoy the coolness of the shade. So many… responsibilities. So many things he had to think about, to worry about. Staring at the blue sky, his eyes got heavier as each second ticked by. The few dusty clouds there was melted together and formed nameless shapes, lulling him toward what he needed most at the moment.<p>

He blinked. The sky was no longer blue, but a dark tone, like an ominous veil had draped around the world. Thousands of dark orbs were floating down toward the earth, blinking their unique eye like fading stars. In a sudden panic, Sword stood up and searched around, only to find he was alone… or almost. Standing where the others had been training, in a field now empty of life where the grass was dry and black, was his lord… with black veils erupting from his back. He was holding his head, but let it go as soon as Sword let his presence known with a gasp.

"S… Sir…?"

Slowly, Meta Knight turned to face him. Sword couldn't look away, for these bloodshot eyes were dragging him into a world where a thousand eyes stared at him, never blinking. His skin started itching like each eye had planted a needle in his bones, but still Sword couldn't look away. He saw his master unleash a silent darkness, and couldn't… do… any… thing…

"Sword? Hey, wake up. Come on."

The apprentice blinked once more, only this time, he was brought back to the world he knew. Blade was looking at him, a hand on his shoulder, worry readable all across his face.

"You okay there?" he asked as his friend rubbed the sweat off his face with his gloves.

"Yeah… It was just a dream. Don't worry about it."

He looked behind him; Bun was laying on the grass next to a broken wooden sword, and farther behind was Kirby, under Meta Knight's watch as he inhaled both a stone and a small dagger at the same time. Each time, there were no transformation, so Kirby only spat them out and tried again. Meta Knight was standing farther to the side, wrapped in his cape, unmoving except for his eyes, which Sword looked at carefully. He half expected them to glow red, but of course they didn't.

"Did Bun make any progress?" he asked Blade, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at how quickly he does. I think the thing is, he understands well what we want him to do, and that's what helps him."

Sword chuckled.

"Heh. If only we'd been like that at the start, eh?"

"Yeah," Blade laughed, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. "One would think that after so many years we'd be fully knighted by now."

They both looked back toward the fields when they heard the distinct sound of Kirby's transformation, only to see that he had become Stone Kirby. Growling in frustration, Kirby spat everything out and sat down, complaining that he couldn't do it.

"Now, now, you're giving up too quickly," were Meta Knight's words. "Stand up and try again, it's the only way you'll achieve your goal."

And they watched as Kirby breathed in and did as he was told.

"We weren't good apprentices," Sword said softly, with a clear tone of disappointment in himself. "Like idiots, we tried to act like we already knew everything. I don't think it's a wonder that we aren't knights yet."

"Well, all in due time, like Pa used to say… Besides, we still haven't paid our dept in full, have we?"

Sword smiled ever so sightly.

"No, we haven't. And it's hard to say if we'll ever pay it."

"I'm just hoping that he doesn't see us as… just some kids in the way. You know what I mean? It's just… We're not Star Warriors, we can't help him more than what we're already doing, and… I don't know, I feel… useless. Powerless."

"Don't worry, Blade," the elder brother sighed, nodding his head. "I've thought about that a lot, but I still can't find what we could do more. If we just listen to his orders, maybe we'll get a chance. Who knows what'll happen now…"

They both turned again when they heard distant calls from the other side of the training area, and they saw a group of people coming up the hill across the field. It was Fumu, with other girls and women from the village, who came to offer drinks and snacks. Needless to say that this got Bun back on his feet in a second, and it made Sword and Blade laugh.

"Just mention food, and it always gets these kids standing," Blade laughed as they walked over to them to get those welcomed drinks.

Fumu smiled as she handed them one glass each, saying:

"Here! You've all been training hard since this morning, and it is pretty hot out here."

"We thought you'd like some drinks for all your hard work," Hana, the mayor's wife, said with her usual soft voice while offering a fresh glass to Sir Meta Knight, who nodded respectfully.

"We appreciate it," he said calmly. "Thank you."

Everyone chatted among the snacks and the juices, enjoying this nice pause under the summer sun… except for Kirby. Holding his glass without taking much notice of his thirst, he could only stare at the knife and the stone, sitting on the ground a few feet in front of him. It was just so frustrating, not being able to do what he had in mind! He had the image, he knew by Meta Knight's words that he could fuse these abilities together to create a new one, but he just couldn't do it. Was it this complicated? Or was he just not… strong enough? He stared at it more, until his eyes focused only on those two objets, picturing himself later, as an adult, wearing his own armor, with a thousand abilities… If he could just… master even one…

Everyone looked up when a large shadow suddenly cast itself on them for a short instant, only to see a winged knight flying down toward them, wings opened in an arc to slow his descent.

"Please!" he called out as he landed with a clank of his armour. "Tell me you have more of these cold-looking drinks! It's hot like hell up there, there ain't even a breeze!"

With a small smile, Fumu walked over to him and handed him a glass, watching as he lifted his mask on his head to drink it whole in a few gulps and sighed in satisfaction.

"Much better," he said before handing it back. "Is it always hot like this all year long here?"

"We've seen hotter days, to be honest," she said with a chuckle. "But, yeah, pretty much the whole year. Is is a southern country after all."

"I've always been more of a winter guy," he said with a sigh, beating his wings a bit to cool himself.

Then he looked a bit beyond her, like he had seen something that particularly caught his attention. He pointed a finger, saying:

"Is the kid alright?"

Everyone turned to look at Kirby, who was still sitting there in the grass, staring silently and intently at the objets in front of him. His tired sapphire eyes looked glazed, like he was simply… absent.

"Is he sick?" Honey asked with worry, echoing the thoughts of the others around her.

"No," was Meta Knight's simple answer. "I believe he's focusing. Just wait."

And wait they did. It wasn't long before Kirby reacted; the Star Warrior stood up so suddenly it scared the villagers and surprised the others. It was with a look of determination that surprised Fumu that Kirby stood ready before inhaling. The dagger and the stone both flew up from the ground and disappeared in his mouth. Of course, Kirby transformed, and while everyone expected to see either the Stone or the Sword hat appear on his head, it was completely something else that formed when the light vanished. There stood Kirby, his skin toned a light brown with golden hues, with a strange darkened visor shaped like large googles over his eyes. He held his hands up and the transformation continued as a bright light engulfed them, shaping itself into a set of three, long and sharp claws on each hand, attached to a large glove made of a strange metal coloured like copper. The claws were slightly curved and sturdy, like those of a mole.

Around Kirby, everyone gasped and hurried closer to take a better look. The young Star Warrior lifted his googles on his head and looked himself over, looking quite surprised. It didn't stop that huge smile from forming as Fumu clapped her hands happily.

"You did it, Kirby!"

"You got a new ability!"

"Congratulations, Kirby!"

"We knew you would do it!"

While they were all busy looking at Kirby's new look and wondering what it would be used for, Galacta Knight subtly looked at Meta Knight, who hadn't moved from his spot. The winged knight couldn't help but let his guilt guide his thoughts to the past, and it was no surprise for him to see Meta Knight's eyes change colour. For a short second that he had been lucky to witness, these eyes turned purple, a swirling ocean of negativeness with many hues, ups and downs, before quickly switching to a bright, happy blue, like the lens of a camera. Galacta Knight had grown with him, so he knew very well what these colors meant.

_ 'Hey, Shorty!'_

_ 'I'm not short! Stop calling me that.'_

_ 'Ha! What'cha gonna do, Shorty? Call your mom again?'_

_ 'I said, stop calling me that!'_

_ 'Short, short, short!'_

Galacta Knight sighed at this memory and averted his gaze. If he would be able to slap his younger self, he would do it right then and now. But he remembered Meta's eyes changing to purple at this moment, before the young Star Warrior ran off crying. Meta Knight had certainly changed as well from when he was young…

His attention went back to Kirby when everyone backed away. The pink soldier lifted his new weapons and suddenly plunged them into the ground where he dug quickly and naturally, like he had done this his whole life. Like a drill, Kirby disappeared into the ground and all they could hear was his claws burrowing all around, even passing under them at a high speed. Kirby suddenly erupted from the earth a few feet behind them, forcing them to spin around, and he flew through the air like a dolphin before plunging back into a hole. With those claws, it felt like everything was made of butter!

"That ability's awesome!" Bun exclaimed. "Imagine all the foes he could take by surprise with that!"

"Sir Meta Knight, what's this ability called?" one of the village girls asked toward the knight.

Everyone turned to have the answer, and Kirby even erupted again, only this time he remained half-buried, shaking the dirt off his head and lifting the googles back on his forehead. While everyone waited for a response, Meta Knight only stood there, staring at Kirby with a look literally impossible to read.

"…I don't know. I have never reached-, um, I mean, these abilities are rare. Like I once said, it's not like I know everything about it." He marked a pause there, and Galacta Knight knew that the girl Fumu wanted to say something, but his cousin didn't leave enough time for her to do so and continued. "You should be proud, Kirby. It's the first step to being stronger, and I believe you'll be able to find more abilities from now on. Fuse many objects together, and you could be surprised by those you find. Even polar opposites like fire and ice or spark and water could work together if you work it out."

"Really?!" Kirby exclaimed, smile never wavering. "That's so awesome!"

"Hey Kirby!" one of the girls called out, "Let's go show that ability to everyone else!"

All the young ones agreed and Kirby happily burrowed back into his hole, going in front toward the village, with the others, including Bun who had a small break in today's training, running behind him. Sword and Blade helped Hana get all the glasses back together with the snacks and followed her back to the village to help bring it all back, on an order from their lord. Fumu stayed behind, and she looked at Meta Knight, who appeared to wonder why she was still here.

"What were you going to say, exactly?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

Galacta smirked. His cousin loved to play that game, to act like he didn't know anything while he obviously did. One day, he once told him, it would be his undoing. Fumu seemed to be used to it by now for she crossed her arms and tapped her foot a bit.

"Don't. You were going to say something else, you've never reached… what?"

Meta Knight briskly turned his back on her and started walking away, making her sigh in exasperation.

"I didn't say anything," he said as he headed back toward the castle's hill. "I would keep that in mind if I were you."

Those words worried Fumu and she couldn't answer to that, Galacta felt it. He sighed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him," he said calmly. "He hides more than he tells, that at least never changed with him."

Her tired face looked resigned, and Galacta looked a little deeper into her eyes this time. After the month spent here, he hadn't spent much time to realize many things about this girl. Some were obvious, others took a little more time to think about. She was acting bossy with everyone around her because she couldn't stand how they could be easy-going. With a young brother as adventurous as Bun, she had understood the responsibilities of being the elder quite faster than a normal cappy would. This worry she had placed originally on her brother had went farther to everyone else, and in a time of crisis she would think that she was the only one truly seeing the darkness at work. So, he thought, while looking into those emerald eyes, she wasn't being bossy, but caring. He had heard that she had plans to make a real school in Dreamland when she would be experienced enough, and that only confirmed his thoughts about her. Wether it was all true or not, Galacta Knight didn't really care. Those green eyes of hers were still quite interesting, and he knew there was much more to know about them, if he just put the time in. He hadn't spent so much time into one place, it was a nice change for him.

"I've guessed that a long time ago, believe me," she said with a chuckle. "He's got this habit of telling things at the last minute. It unnerves me, you've no idea. Do you… have an idea what he was going to say?"

Aah, Galacta thought to himself, that question. Should he talk about it? Or let his cousin deal with it himself?

"I have my idea," he said. "But I can't say it. At least, not now, I think. He'll say it when he's ready. For now, if you'll excuse me, I have to beat the truth out of my cousin!"

With a quick, courteous bow, he backed away, before opening his wings and taking flight. Leaving the young woman behind, he flew after Meta Knight, who was surprisingly already far away, climbing the hill at a fast pace. Galacta Knight sighed as he flew over him. He knew he would regret asking this to him… He just knew it.

His cousin looked up and stopped walking when Galacta landed in a heap of feathers before him, wings opened large. He closed them again against his back and put a hand on his hip, adopting an almost smug look.

"I thought you were wiser than that," he said calmly, though his heart was pumping.

Meta Knight's eyes squinted a bit and his grip on his cape tightened.

"If I don't want to talk about it, then I won't. Simple as that."

"And one day, your enemies will use that against you. You should know better, Mety."

"Don't… call me that. I won't say it again."

"Sorry. But hey, it's better than Shorty!" Galacta laughed, even though his cousin didn't. He coughed, trying to get back to a serious mood.

"What do you want from me?"

Galacta paused, before letting out a deep breath he had been holding.

"Are you jealous of Kirby?"

Briefly, Meta Knight's eyes turned orange, but he didn't move, except for a small movement from his head. There was a long silence in which each stared at the other, one waiting for an answer, the second lost in thought and feelings. Galacta didn't force anything on him and remained patient. It came out in a choked breath, yet honest and brief.

"Yes."

Galacta's visible face took on a grave look; the shadow of guilt draped itself over his eyes, darkening his traits.

"Listen," he said quietly, almost in a murmur, like he was afraid someone would hear them. "I tried, over the last month, to apologize, and show you that I regret what happened. You have no idea how I felt when I ran away, no idea what went through my mind during all those damn years. I thought I had killed you, Meta!" He paused there, to take a deep breath and remain calm. He slowly blinked and straightened up. "Now, there's nothing more I can do. It's up to you to forgive, or not. I won't hold it against you if you don't. Just know that… I'm sorry. Honestly. You should be happy for Kirby, he's a good kid. Just think about it like he's following your steps. Your legacy, if you will. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I'll leave you to think this through, alright?"

The winged knight turned around and started to leave, heart still heavy. He had been waiting to speak like this for thousands of years now, and he couldn't really believe that he had actually said all this. It usually wasn't like him to get emotional, but it was true that the guilt had ravaged him in those years.

"Galacta Knight."

He stopped and spun around, surprised. Meta Knight wasn't facing him, but was rather staring at the ground. His back was turned, but he could still see a part of his mask from the side, including one eye, which turned to look at him in his peripheral vision. He averted his gaze, but slowly turned to look at him. The hands holding his cape shook a little, but Galacta's eyes saw it clearly.

"I need your help…"

Galacta walked closer to listen carefully, for his cousin was talking in murmurs. His voice… was shaking? This was possible?

"Something… terrible happened. I fear it will only get worse. And now, after a month, I must tell you, before… the enemy does."

* * *

><p>Meta Knight entered their apartment and closed the door behind him, after letting Azure in first. The Wolfwrath had been waiting patiently for him back at the castle entrance, and had been rather joyful when he had come back. Now the large wolf was following his master across the apartment obediently, tongue out as if smiling. The Star Warrior walked rather slowly toward his bedroom, whose door he had left locked as always. He stopped in the doorway and looked around in silence, a hand settling on Azure's head. It felt like such a long time since he had slept in that bed. It looked as comfortable as he knew it was… For a moment there, he was tempted to climb in that bed and sleep for the rest of this life, but he decided against it. He wouldn't abandon the others like that, even if it was such a simple thing to do. To sleep…<p>

Azure touched his cheek by poking his dry nose through his visor and that brought him back to reality. The knight petted him on the head to thank him and walked toward his personal wardrobe. There weren't much things in there, for he never liked to own too many things in case something happened, but he knew there were these special things that he wanted to keep, no matter what. After shifting some things out of the way, he pulled out a metal box, not too large but not too small either, one that could carry a good among of things, and settled it on his bed. Azure sniffed it curiously, tilting his head to the side in confusion, before sneezing from the dust. Meta Knight smiled and chuckled, dusting off the box before opening it.

"It's been a while since I looked at this," he said both to himself and the wolf, who lifted his upper body to take a look above his master's shoulder.

The box seemed to be full of various objets, strange mementos from the past, and many letters and documents. Meta Knight took his time with each object to look at it; some he remembered clearly where he had got it, some he had to think twice to remember.

After lifting some objets, he found some rolled up blueprints, and for a second, wondered what they were for. But after unrolling the first one, he easily recognized the design of the Halberd… Those were the main blueprints, at least those that mattered the most. Now that he was looking at them more closely, he could only see all the mistakes, all the things they could have done better. Maybe they could have preserved this battleship… Maybe… they could build another. As to not forget about this this time, and with the intention of talking about it to Sword and Blade later on, he rolled up the main blueprints and hid them in the hidden pocket of his cape. While doing so, he couldn't help but shudder as his hand touched his sensitive and twitching back. Then he stopped, hand still in his back… And took out the blueprints to fold them into smaller papers. He slid them inside his gloves, a place he knew they would be safer. He easily pushed it all aside, and resumed what he had been doing.

While rummaging through his old things, he was reminded of many memories, of many stories, too many at the same time, and he had to take a short moment to put things down and sit on the bed. The lack of sleep and energy made him feel more and more light-headed as time went on… He would need to be careful from now on. He breathed in and hesitated a moment, looking up at the opened door; the others were outside, and he knew they wouldn't come back until tonight. He slowly blinked, and his hands reached behind him to fiddle with the strap of his mask. He needed to breathe correctly, and for the first time in quite some time, he felt like this mask he had held onto for so long was only in the way.

He detached it from his face and looked at the words he had carved inside, words only he could understand. He put it aside, feeling somewhat better with it off his scarred face. Rubbing his tired eyes that could barely close, he looked back at the box without touching it. Azure was the first to put his nose inside and pick something up with his teeth. He handed it to his master, who smiled again and took it to look at it. It was a folded piece of paper, quite old judging by the ripped edges and the yellowed colour of the paper. Curious, unable to remember this thing, he unfolded it carefully, trying not to rip it open more… and his breath caught in his throat. It was an awfully old drawing, one clearly done by a child. These colors looked like a representation of himself, a rather large blue and purple circle with a very small mask upside down, with a smaller, pink circle next to him, their hands touching as if holding. Each of them held onto something that he assumed to be lollipops. He remembered this now. Kirby had made this drawing, many years ago, even before Nightmare's defeat. He could barely remember the circumstances, perhaps it was when he gave him some candy for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, but if he had kept it for so long, in this box no less, then it had touched a spot.

Meta Knight blinked, now more confused than anything. Was he really jealous of this child? Of this destined hero? Or was it only his resentment against himself that he attributed to Kirby…? What a mistake it was if it was the latter… For a moment there, he found it hard to breathe, for his thoughts swirled in every direction possible, to his past to the future, and, quite suddenly, back to the present. Someone had knocked on the door. While Azure started getting excited and was running over to the door, making strange screeching sounds like an angry cat, Meta Knight quickly slammed his mask back on his face and set the drawing back in the box before standing up. Opening the door at last, he was surprised to see Escargon standing there. The old snail had never looked so… worried, and nervous as well.

"Ah! Good, you're here, uh…," the king's assistant stuttered, looking at both sides of the corridor while nervously playing with his hands.

"Is something wrong, Your Excellency?" Meta Knight asked, hesitant to let him in.

"Uh… I need to talk to you, Meta Knight, about, uh…" He whispered the rest of his sentence. "… the king… Can I come in? I feel like we're being watched…"

Meta Knight was honestly surprised, but he saw no objection in listening to his warnings, especially if it concerned the king. So the knight stepped aside and allowed the snail inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, just in case. Escargon already seemed to be more relaxed, even when Azure came up to sniff his face excitedly. The snail looked around for a moment, for he almost never came in here in the first place, even after all those years living in the same castle. Without turning to him, his asked this first question.

"Do you, um… have my box of demon-maker serum?"

Meta Knight remained silent for a few seconds, not showing his surprise. He didn't think he would bring this up, even though he was sure that the king knew the box was here.

"Why do you want to know?"

The assistant turned to look at him, his movements still nervous and quick.

"I know you found it, and I'm grateful that you did."

Grateful? Now this was getting more interesting…

"His Majesty…," Escargon started, pausing to try and find the right words. "He's… not okay. It feels like he's sick, lately, in the head. It feels like it's not him talking…"

Meta Knight's eyes widened and turned orange for a brief second, alarming the snail.

"Did the Dark matter get to him…?" the knight murmured almost to himself.

If it was the case, then it would explain so many things…

"There's something else," Escargon said hurriedly, trying to keep his calm. "Yesterday, I heard him talking to someone in the throne room, and I grew curious, so I looked. It was through the screen where he used to talk to the Customer Service from Nightmare's company! I thought the thing was broken!"

"Did you see who he was talking to?" Meta Knight tried to remain patient with him.

"Not really, I just saw eyes, and an office I think. They were talking about you, Meta Knight, His Majesty was saying that he needed a new body, that yours would fit more nicely, or something like that, and also something about the transporter being repaired soon."

Meta Knight remained silent, his eyes wandering to the side as he listened carefully. So the Dark matter were possessing the king and using him to get a direct access to Dreamland, to break his mental defences from the inside… They were more clever than he had thought. It was a mistake to underestimate such a strong enemy.

"There's also… It's about the demon-maker serum."

"Go on," he said with a dark tone, so serious that it encouraged the snail to do the same, his bushy eyebrows crossed.

"The king, or rather what possesses the king, was able to use it before you got your hands on it. I swear, Meta Knight, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, and his hammer…" He swallowed and breathed in to remain calm. "He mixed it in with a bottle of wine he used on the night of the New Year, a few weeks ago. His plan was to use it on Kirby and get him weakened, for something I don't know about… You remember when he asked you after to spy on Kirby? It was to see if it made any effect, if it worked."

"As you must have seen from my reports to the king, it didn't," he said harshly, his anger growing faster and faster. "Because Kirby did not drink the wine he was offered."

"He… He didn't?!" Escargon repeated. "W-what did he do with it, then?"

Meta Knight turned his back on him and went to open his door. He looked both sides of the hallway, and seeing it vacant, he turned back to the snail and waved his hand to Azure, who ran up to him obediently.

"Go to the village and find Sir Galacta Knight. Tell him everything you just told me, and keep away from the king. Azure will escort you there. I will go there later."

With a large wolf growling behind him, Escargon could only slide toward the door, still confused. He turned his head one last time.

"But wait!" he said. "What did Kirby do with the serum? He didn't give it to someone else, did he?!"

With Azure hiding half of Meta Knight, all he could see of him was one eye and half of his mask. He looked… frightening, more than he remembered. The answer frightened him more.

"I drank it. Now go."

The knight whistled, and Azure growled while pushing Escargon with his head out the door, which closed behind them. As soon as they were gone, Meta Knight hurried back to his room. So much to do, so little time. He hoped the transporter was not ready yet… for if it was, and whatever had contacted Dedede escaped here, it might very well be the end for them all.


	10. It's About Being a Star Warrior

**Author's Note: (HUGE EDIT 11/09/2015) Hey hey! This chapter really needed a rewriting. And a rewriting it got. I went back and wrote most of it all over again, so the events actually make more sense and are more like how I first imagined it. Now I'm much more satisfied with it, and I hope you will be too! Again, this chapter is really huge so take the time to read it at your leisure. Thank you for your feedback up until now, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Have a good read, and don't hesitate to leave a review with your thoughts on this. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Galacta Knight walked up to his ship, which was stationed on the outskirts of the village, in an unused field. Opening the hatch, he reached inside and started up the long-range radio, setting it up to reach the Agency.<p>

"HQ, this is Galacta Knight reporting. Anyone read me? Over."

While he waited for a response, he looked at the sky. The clouds were closing in; dark and eerie, the sun rays piercing through them made it all seem so serene… even though he knew what was in those clouds.

_"__Galacta Knight," _he heard from the radio, _"Falspar here, we read you but there's interference. What's the deal down there? I'm being told there's a large amount of Dark matter 'round the planet as of late. What the hell're you doin', son?"_

"I know, Sir, the Dark matter have been there for a long time. As you know, Meta Knight has been keeping them at bay for a few years, but something went wrong. The demon-beast I've been assigned here to find was _him_, Sir."

_"__What? What do you mean, _him_?"_

"The Dark matter already have a firm grip on this star. The king of this land, and possibly others across the planet, is possessed by a Dark matter; I've collected enough proof to see it. He infected Meta Knight with a sort of serum that makes him act like a demon."

_"__God fucking damnit! I knew that king couldn't be trusted with anything! What's the situation now?"_

"Meta Knight has cut off all protection around the planet. He says he's too weak to continue like this. The Dark matter are already closing in, Sir. I need reinforcements! A squadron should do fine to protect the island for now."

_"__Alright, I'll make the preparations. How much time do you have?"_

"Not long, Sir. I spoke to Meta Knight earlier and he seemed highly unstable. The Dark matter are already in the sky above Dreamland."

_"__That damn liar… Got it. Just hold on, son, I'll send a squadron as soon as possible. Good luck."_

"Thank you, Sir. Over."

When the contact was cut off, Galacta Knight looked up at the sky again. There was a strange feeling in his heart… His eyes traveled down to the castle in the distance. There was darkness in there. A deep abyss. A dark and beautiful evil. And he desperately wanted to fight it. To collide with it. The thought of the battle to come excited him, made his blood run. For a moment, a smile slowly crept on his lips, stretching his face eerily. The idea of fighting for his life, of plunging his spear into darkness and hear its cries… It was a strange sort of bliss that clouded his mind for this instant. But he blinked and lost the smile. Breathing deeply, he shook his head. He mustn't let these thoughts get the better of him. Now wasn't the time. Spreading his wings, he sprung from the ground and headed to town. He saw two shadows escaping from the castle and heading this way… a snail and a wolf. Now, what did his dear cousin do again…

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was already standing in front of the throne room's doors. His mind was set. Should it fail, he knew what to do. It was a high risk, but he was willing to do it, for there was no other possible way. He was already basking in the darkness; all there was next to do was to drown in it… but not yet. Not. Yet. Not before at least Popstar was secure. He couldn't care less for the rest of the Universe. The Dark matter wanted this place, this light, this happiness… perhaps something more… It was with this in mind that he silently approached the doors and creaked one open, just enough to take a look inside. The throne room was empty; not even the Waddle Dees wanted, or dared, to go in here. Meta Knight had stopped altogether, for the king didn't want his reports on anything anymore other than how much his guard dog had improved, and now that the doors were open, he could feel a sinister air about this room, like there was something pushing him back. He squinted his eyes. The lights of the room were closed, surprisingly. They usually were closed only at night, then again, only when the king was asleep, which would be rare lately…<p>

Meta Knight, on his guard, quickly slid inside the room and went to hide in the shadows behind the columns. He knew he wasn't alone here, there was this presence, on his left, on his right, behind, above, below… He remained perfectly calm however, for it was made to unnerve him, to make him panic. The Dark matter were cunning in their own art of manipulating the mind, but he was a Star Warrior! He wouldn't fall to such trickery from cowardly foes. Wrapped in his comforting cape, he walked along the right wall of the room toward the throne, his eyes focused on all the details that might seem off. The silence was total, almost unnatural. Once he was in front of the large golden chair with crimson cushions, he observed the buttons on its side and clicked on a particular one. While he almost expected it to do nothing, as usual since many years now, there was a sound that took him by surprise and he whirled around to stare at the ground as the delivery system of Holy Nightmare Corporation opened before his eyes. The floor opened in a large circle as both the screens thought to be broken appeared from behind the walls on both sides of the throne, and the circular machine rose up from the ground. Meta Knight's heart stopped for a few seconds. This was a brand new machine, it even seemed different from the previous model, improved in both design and probably efficiency.

The knight walked toward the machine, his right hand silently moving to Galaxia's hilt. Even though he had to admit he wondered where this machine would take him should he find the way to activate it, it had to be destroyed before anything came _out _of it. However, before he could even slide Galaxia out of her sheath, he looked up, beyond the machine. The doors had opened and the light of the hallway poured in the throne room. Walking to the side of the machine, finding no more reason to hide, Meta Knight faced Dedede, whose red eyes shone brightly on a face darkened by the windows behind him. He was holding his large hammer against a shoulder, and while the real Dedede would have had a smug grin, content with his plan, the beings controling him now placed a scowl across his zig-zaging beak. His feet were heavy as they slowly walked forward on the red carpet, slowly shortening the distance between them one step at a time. His eyes were dead, empty.

"So," the possessed king spoke with a voice deeper and darker than he remembered. "T'was about time you caught up, but we ain't complainin', considerin' you gave us the time to finish."

"You won't summon any more Dark matter here, demons," were Meta Knight's harsh words. "Whatever you want from Dreamland, you will not take it."

"Oh, but we're almost done taking what we want!" Dedede smiled widely. "It's a waste of precious time to go against us, Meta Knight. Why not finally letting yourself go? We know you're waiting for that to happen."

Without a word, Galaxia was unsheated and her holy light pierced the darkness of the throne room for a few seconds as she formed her sharp blade, whose end lifted toward Dedede menacingly. The Dark matter controlling the king lost their smile at this gesture and they responded by leaking their dark aura around their host, as if to show how much of a mistake it was to challenge them. Meta Knight didn't let that impress him and stood in a battle stance, both hands holding his sacred weapon.

"So you've made your decision, Meta Knight," spoke a new voice that took him by surprise.

He whirled his head around and looked at the screen in the wall, where he had seen the Customer Service from Nightmare's company so many times he almost expected to see him. But instead, there was the same description of the person Escargon spoke about and, like him, he couldn't see who it was, except for two glowing yellow eyes and gloved hands joined in front of him. The person's voice was more lively than he had thought.

"So be it," the voice said. "Dark matter! Now's the time. Take your new body!"

Meta Knight turned again when his instincts saw movement to his side and he jumped back just in time to dodge the hammer as it landed where he had stood. How fast! Of course, he told himself as he stood once more ready to defend himself, the Dark matter had strenghtened the king's skills. He would certainly be a worthy foe!

Dedede did not hesitate to swing his hammer again and Meta Knight could only jump to the side ducking and keep dodging. His attacks were surprisingly quick as the penguin rammed and hit. Each time the hammer slammed and missed its shot, it broke the floor under it and ruined the throne room even more. Meta Knight ducked under an horizontal swing and the missed shot sent the hammer too far to the side, leaving an opening the knight used without hesitating. He slashed Galaxia at the shadows erupting around the king and her light made him flinch and jump back, leaving a distance between them. They stood in front of each other again for a few seconds before Dedede attempted a new attack, growling in anger. Already the shadows around him were dwindling and Meta Knight continued evading each attack as best as his tired mind could.

All it took was one hit. Meta Knight jumped high enough to dodge the hammer, which landed directly below him, and he used it to jump again, this time toward Dedede. The king screamed when Galaxia's light slashed across the darkness possessing him, shredding a part of his robes, but Meta Knight didn't pierce his flesh. The aura disappeared in a second when the smaller knight landed a foot behind him, but the Dark matter's anger was great. It took them a brief instant to spin around with the hammer; this time, this one hit reached its destination. The hammer collided with the knight directly in the face and a cracking sound was heard as he was sent flying back. However, as the knight flew across the room at tremendous speed, his body limp; there was a sudden flash of light and static as he passed above the delivery system. In this brief moment, even the king had to shield his eyes. And in an instant, the light was gone, and so was Meta Knight.

In the screen, the two glowing yellow eyes were shining with delight.

"Bull's-eye! Perfect! Magnificent! You did wonderfully! Good thing we waited this long, it was so easy!"

It was at this moment that a large group of Waddle Dees stormed in through the doors, but they all stopped and rammed into each other when they saw Dedede surrounded by this aura, however smaller it had become. Even they were scared of their king, but they couldn't have ignored the cries of war coming from the throne room. Captain Waddle Doo pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of his soldiers, sword drawn.

"Your Majesty!" he called with his squeaky voice. "We heard all the noise and came to your help! What's going on here?"

The king slowly turned to look at them, expressionless, and the Waddle Dees all backed away again, shaking paws barely holding up their spears. Waddle Doo stayed in front of his soldiers, eye wide open.

"Y… Your Majesty?" he squeaked, a cold sweat running down his face. "Are you… okay…?"

"He's up and ready to blow!" called a happy voice from the screen farther behind their king. "It's a metaphor. He's not going to, you know, blow up… Ahrem. I'm sending him back, be quick about it and join the others. We don't need that fat king anymore."

The machine brightened up again with a million sparks that lit up the room, surprising the small soldiers as they watched, trembling. After years of living in this castle, they expected to see a humongous demon-beast come out of that light; however, when it subsided, there stood Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Waddle Doo called out to him. "What's happening here?!"

The Captain of the royal guard stood there for the longest time, silent as the static of the machine subsided and left the room to darkness. The light from the open doors showed he was hunched forward, as if limp, and his eyes didn't shine through his visor, which had a rather large crack going across it. Waddle Doo gulped. There was something evil happening in this castle. It made him clench his sword tightly. The knight breathed in suddenly, as if he had been holding his breath, and his eyes opened, slowly and only halfway. He stared at the ground, but spoke to them; his voice… It wasn't his.

"Go… to the village… Protect… everyone… Go now… The Dark matter… are coming… It's an order…"

As he finished talking and hung his head even more, limp, Dedede gasped, taking them by surprise. His body went as stiff as a stick, his face contorted into a horrified scowl. He groaned; a large cloud of pure darkness suddenly erupted from his body, a black mist covered in a thousand eyes. The king fell back on his rear as the Dark matter went in a straight line, directly toward Meta Knight. They collided, sending the knight back behind the machine, into the darkness of the room. The Waddle Dees all surrounded their king as silence reigned once more in the room. The screen had closed, the machine had stopped; nothing was moving. Dedede groaned again and pushed himself up in a sitting position, holding his head.

"Ugh," he grunted, blinking his eyes. "What…? What 'appened? Are those things gone?"

"Your Majesty!" Waddle Doo saluted him, making him turn his head to look at him. "By Sir Meta Knight's orders, we have to evacuate now!"

Before the confused king could question them, the Waddle Dees did what they did best; they gathered together, working as one to lift their king off the ground, making him holler:

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

With a determined Waddle Doo in the lead, the small soldiers carried their king out of the throne room, the captain briefly telling him what he had seen. In the silent room, Meta Knight awoke… He smiled widely, his skin radiating with power, a force that didn't come directly from the Dark matter…

* * *

><p>At this exact moment, far away from Dreamland, far from Popstar and its system, a being lifted his gaze from the trance he had been in. His eyes shone with a thousand galaxies, faraway worlds and secrets only he could see. He frowned.<p>

"This… is not a good path… Why, Meta Knight, did you not fight back…?"

He closed his eyes, hiding the nebulas and stars, hiding the worlds.

"However… this could work for him… if he listened to what I told him…"

* * *

><p>Kirby inhaled his whole plate, feeling more hungry than ever. The others sitting at the table around him kept talking and talking about his new ability and those that would follow, having their own fun in imagining what they would be like. Even though he had no idea what this ability was called, he was sure he would find it out sooner or later. After all, Meta Knight did say that he would find more and more abilities from now on. There could be thousands of abilities hidden in all objects and combinations! What a blast!<p>

"So, Kirby," Iroo started when the other's voices had calmed. "Are you still going to train today?"

"Maybe you'll find another ability!" Honey added, always agreeing with the young cappy.

"I guess I could go for more," he answered, eating a cookie whole in one bite. "Just let me finish eating, then I'll go for another round."

While they talked and wondered about Kirby's amazing abilities that would come, as if he would master them all in this one afternoon, the concerned puffball only cared about filling himself up. After that, he would join back with Sir Meta Knight to pursue the training; he would certainly try a different combination of items for him to inhale. What would it be? A match and a knife? A rock and a circuit? If he could become anything with anything, the possibilities were endless…

However, as soon as the thought of the elder knight crossed his mind, as soon as his image showed before his mental eyes, he froze. His throat blocked. His stomach protested. The acid rose. He felt suddenly sick, but he held it in and forced himself to swallow his last bite, setting his fork down with a puzzled look about his face. There was something in his chest, pushing down against his heart. It was annoying, like a rat was running around and biting in his insides, but it confused him as well. The last time he remembered having a similar feeling… was when he had dreamt of Zero. That dream… and now here, of all places? What did it mean?

"You okay, bud?"

He looked up at Bun, who was sitting next to him. The cappy also looked pale… The others had grown silent.

"Do you… feel that?" he asked in half a mumble.

His friends offered hesitant mumbles, and Honey said, rubbing her arms:

"I feel sad…"

They looked at her, but it was obvious by the glow in her confused eyes that she didn't know why she was saying that.

"The air feels kinda heavy, yeah," Hohhe agreed as Bun stood up, looking angry almost.

"What the hell," he mumbled to himself as he made his way outside, followed by the rest of the small group.

As soon as they stepped out, they noticed the changes. Many villagers were out in the streets and the main plaza, eyes directed at the sky and expressionless, as if dreaming. Some looked scared, some were confused. The town was quiet; it felt almost… unnatural. Kirby had to take a deep breath, for he felt like he was about to fall over. Everything in him, every part of his being was telling him… something was wrong. Horribly wrong. The clouds were coming before what had been such a warm and sunny day: dark, stormy clouds, but there was no thunder; no noise, nothing. Nothing but silence… except those voices that were bringing attention to the entrance to the main plaza.

"Hey hey hey, slow down, old man! Azure, for fuck's sake, stop barking!"

They looked down the street to see the commotion; it was a rather agitated Escargon, speaking with Sir Galacta Knight. The old snail appeared almost angry as he waved his arms, yelling:

"Slow down?! After all the things I just heard?! What Kabu said is true! That Zero is here! I mean, just look at that sky! There's nothing to be calm about!"

"And being agitated isn't going to help either! Azure! Fuck!"

The young Wolfwrath didn't stop; he was bouncing all around the both of them, chirping his hellish cry with yelps and whines. He kept turning to the castle, as if pointing to something or someone. Kirby gulped. Where was Sir Meta Knight? And what were they talking about? Zero was here? Now that he had a good look at the sky, Kirby could only agree… those clouds weren't normal. It wasn't a demon-beast, like Kracko… it was darker, menacingly so, like a hand could come out of there and grasp them all in one move. Kirby felt cold.

"Then why aren't you doing anything!" Escargon asked, fists at his hips. "You were supposed to catch a demon-beast, and all you did since you were here was fly around and catch a dog! I don't see you helping!"

Galacta Knight's gaze turned into an icy glare, one so fierce the old snail drew back a bit, eyebrows lifting up. The knight shuffled his wings, straightening himself up and making him look taller. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirby saw Fumu in the crowd, with her parents, Lololo and Lalala behind her. He quickly went over to her. She was looking at the knight, her wide emerald eyes worried.

"You have no idea of the things I've been doing, do you?" Galacta Knight groaned. "Gathering information about this star, its leaders, trying to know what the Dark matter want of this place, looking for clues… searching for a demon-beast that was right in front of me…"

"Right… in front of you?" came Fumu's voice, making the knight widen his eyes and look over to her. "What do you mean?"

Galacta Knight hesitated, and while he did, Azure ran up to the cappy woman, whining as if exclaiming something. He went to Kirby, hiding his head in the young warrior's hands and laying down on the ground, as if saddened. Kirby petted him carefully, unsure of what he was trying to say… yet in his heart, he knew. Finally the knight spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear. To get the attention, he unwrapped his wings and held them high above his head, slowly turning on his heels to look at everyone.

"Everybody, listen! This star will soon be under attack, and there is nothing you can do about it. This is now the Agency's affair, and from now on until further notice, _I_ will give the orders. Am I clear?"

A rumor rose up in the crowd as everyone gathered closer. Kirby held Azure's head against him, trying to find comfort in the demon's warmth. He was freezing. He looked back at the castle as Galacta Knight continued talking. Where was Sir Meta Knight?

"Now, I want you all to get to the safest places you can find and hide. Find yourselves weapons, protect each other, and be ready to defend yourselves. If you see Meta Knight, leave him to me. Now go!"

With the knight's words scaring them into submission, the cappies scattered immediately, grabbing children, friends and family and running into nearby houses; doors locked, basements and attics sealed, cappies armed with brooms, tools and planks... With her family trying to convince her to come with them to hide, Fumu only stared at Galacta Knight for a moment, before looking at them. She told them she would stay here, but Kirby didn't understand why. While she was trying to convince them to go without her, Azure started growling, making Kirby turn in the direction he was looking at.

Down the road, an army of Waddle Dees was making its way to the village; a gigantic escort, armed with nothing but spears and their sheer number. The Waddle Dees scattered in the village with the townsfolk like a living tide, and Galacta Knight waited until the large penguin they were carrying was brought over to him. The agitated king was put down on the ground; as soon as he was, however, he quickly hid behind Escargon and the knight, pointing a finger toward the road.

"H-hey, you! The knight! Do something! Meta Knight's gone crazy! He tried to kill me!"

Before he could answer, Waddle Doo ran up to him, out of breath. He saluted.

"Sir! The king is safe from whatever that black thing was, but I can't say the same for Sir Meta Knight. He ordered us to evacuate, but then went and attacked us! He's coming this way! What are your orders?"

Galacta Knight growled. He unsheathed his spear and took his shield, keeping his wings straight above his head.

"Help protect the villagers. Dealing with Dark matter with spears… It's not the best, but it'll have to do for now. Reinforcements are coming, we just need to hold on. Keep an eye for the clouds above us, they'll come from there. As for Meta Knight… leave him to me. Understood?"

"Sir!"

They scattered once more, again taking their king with them. Galacta Knight looked at Fumu, Kirby and Azure, who were still standing there, and walked up to them. His gaze softened.

"Go hide, you three," he told them. "Now."

"But-"

"Kirby," he cut off. "You have no idea of how powerful Meta Knight is. You may have defeated Nightmare, but Nightmare was nothing. You're not ready, yet. What you can do is protect your family. So go hide, now."

Distant screams suddenly echoed all around them; they looked up at the sky. It was starting. The clouds were clustering together, making the sky as black as night. It was hard to see, but not impossible; and what they were seeing was pure darkness. They came at a tremendous speed; a dozen of black balls, each with one, lava-like eye burning against a sea of squirming shadows. Galacta Knight quickly gestured to the restaurant behind them, hollering:

"Now! Go!"

He took off from the ground in one swift move, and they could do nothing but turn back and run. Bun was waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant and he let them in before helping Kawasaki and Gus barricade the door. Kirby was still holding Azure close to him as he and Fumu joined the other villagers and their friends at the back of the restaurant. The young pup lifted his head and howled, silencing all these whimpers. Kirby sniffed. Meta Knight had been the demon-beast all along. It had never been said, but he knew…

* * *

><p>A slice, a dash and a block. A pirouette with a slash, a high-pitched cry of pain, then silence. Galacta Knight watched the last Dark matter from the first batch fade away into nothing, and hovered in place, watching the skies, expecting many more to come down. When he saw they were unmoving, he looked back down at the ground. From here, he finally located Sword and Blade, helping cappies barricade themselves around the village. From what he had seen, they were good fighters. They would be useful this evening. Looking around, his eyes came upon a form, in the distance. On the path that came from the castle, it was slow. He squinted his eyes. Meta Knight. Taking a deep breath, the winged knight beat his wings and flew down, directly toward his cousin. He needed to confront him.<p>

He landed a good distance from him, but still Meta Knight kept walking; his head was limp, eyes closed, but his mask was cracked and his breathing raspy. He was limping, unable to walk straight. Finally, he stopped. And remained silent, like the cloud above them.

"…Meta?" Galacta tried.

Silence.

"Meta, do you hear me?"

…

"It's a shame, really. When they told me you were protecting this star, I thought it would have a chance, that you would be stronger than that. Now here you are, dead-like, with a shit ton of Dark matter dripping from inside. That's not how you wanted to end, is it? Where's the 'Last Hope' I've heard so much about all my life?"

"…Shut up…"

It was a whisper, raspy and shaky, but it was enough for him to hear. But he still drew closer, asking:

"What was that? Speak up, shorty."

"We see in these memories," Meta Knight spoke, though he knew, clearly, it was the Dark matter. "The words he wanted to say but never did. The people he wanted to kill, but never did. The worlds he wanted to end, but never did… He hated you. Despised you. Wanted you dead. We can… grant… his wishes… Our host… needs… to be… happy…"

He opened his eyes; bloody, like those of a demon-beast, glowing, like those of an angry god… and they then sprang from his back; two large wings, unlike anything Galacta had ever seen. He stepped back, eyes wide. He started shaking. They were the horrific wings of a demon! With claws at their thumbs, a thin membrane linking each finger, they looked like horribly deformed, large clawed hands, they were disgusting proof of his corrupted mind and broken body, and yet… they mesmerized him. How magnificent they were! How strong and powerful his cousin looked, with these god-like eyes, these wings, those claws, that glow of madness in his eyes, it made him want to laugh! But… it was Meta Knight who laughed. He laughed. The first laugh he had heard in thousands of years. A true, ungodly laugh that started as a chuckle, and rose until the knight lifted his head at the sky. In the silence of this quiet invasion, his laugh was the only thing echoing in Galacta Knight's ears, and that laugh would forever poison his mind. Static clouded his eyes, however briefly.

Meta Knight lifted an arm; he was holding the sacred sword, Galaxia, as it flickered weakly in his cursed hand. She pointed at the sky, her light close to nothing in this darkness. And more Dark matter came, laughing and screeching. They bolted down from the heavens, down and quick into the town like bullets, and it began.

Galacta Knight and Meta Knight both sprang at the same time; two war cries reverberating through this dreamy land…

* * *

><p>And in the darkness, an eyelid slowly opened, if only by an inch. The sleepy pupil underneath was dilated, blacker than space, and its iris was nothing but flowing blood and veins. Cloaked in wings of light, unseen in the dark. It heard the laugh. A happy laugh. Its friend was content and happy. Satisfied, the eyelid closed again. But it was still awake.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a nightmare. Kirby knew it. He would wake up soon and stop hearing those laughs, like always. He held on to Azure, who couldn't understand what was happening outside and lay there, scared, with his tail between his legs. The tension in the small shelter was palpable; everyone was holding their breath. Gus was by the window, the oldest adult in the restaurant, ducked underneath a wooden plank. Shadows flew over the plaza, and in the distance, they could hear things being destroyed; cracking wood, breaking windows, doors being forced down, screams. Gus gasped.<p>

"They're taking Waddle Dees!" he whispered a bit too loudly, forcing the others to shush him down.

"Quiet! They'll hear us."

"We're safe here, right…?"

"Can't Kirby do something?"

"Kirby?"

When they turned to look at the scared and tired warrior, they were surprised to see him in such a pitiful state. Kirby was almost crying, sitting in his corner with the pup in his arms. They didn't know what he was feeling. In his heart, he could almost touch the darkness that was spreading all around them, the evil that spread from his mentor, somewhere out there… Something outside suddenly exploded, making everyone duck down and scream. Gus looked back at the window, looking horrified.

"They're destroying every-… Wait, what is…? H-hey, come look! Sir Meta Knight's over there!"

They quickly gathered at the window, but Kirby, who desperately wanted to see, had to squeeze between Honey and Iroo to take a peak outside. What he saw made him hold his breath. Sir Meta Knight and Sir Galacta Knight were nothing but blurs and sparks whenever they met and collided; sword beams were slashing the ground, hitting houses and cutting trees, the two warriors were dancing in the sky, one an angel and the other… a demon. It was what stuck to Kirby the most, from what he could see. Meta Knight was flying. He had wings… The others were seeing this as well.

"Uh… Sir Meta Knight didn't have… wings, before, did he?"

"I don't… think so…"

"He really is the demon-beast…"

"All this time we've been putting our lives in his hands! He tricked us!"

Kirby slowly shook his head. No, he didn't trick them. Sir Meta Knight would never… This wasn't him… was it? Kirby's eyes widened as he watched his mentor cut the air with a sword beam that flew straight at his cousin; Galacta Knight raised his lance and pierced the air with a sword beam of his own, successfully intercepting the attack. The two beams exploded in mid-air… But from the smoke that rose at that moment, Meta Knight hurled himself at his cousin at tremendous speed, almost a straight blur, taking the latter by surprise. Though his shield was raised, it did nothing to stop him and they were both sent down to the ground in a straight and powerful line. They didn't disappear from sight, however. The restaurant's roof suddenly gave in in a loud commotion, bringing in dust and smoke and making everyone scream and cling to each other. Kirby shielded his eyes with his arms, keeping Azure behind him to protect him.

When he looked up, he couldn't keep that gasp in. Galacta Knight lay in the rubble of the roof and the wall, with destroyed tables and chairs laying all around. Meta Knight, his mentor, the one he had looked up to his whole life, was standing on top of the remains, unmoving and perfectly balanced on the tip of his feet. A shining Galaxia in his hand, and those wings, those horrible yet beautiful wings, fanned out on either side of him. His eyes were halfway open… His red, evil eyes… He moved. Holding out his arm, he grasped his enemy by the wing and pulled Galacta out of the rubble, moaning and gasping. He held him up and stared at him.

"Weak… Weak and pathetic… Did you think… you could defeat me? You never were able to win when we were younger. Why would it change now? So weak… How does it feel? To be broken and useless? It's a horrible feeling, isn't it, Galacta?!"

From the corner of his eye, Kirby saw Fumu pick up a frying pan. Before he could stop her, she threw it as hard as she could, hitting the knight on his arm. He let go of his enemy with an angry grunt and drew back, turning to look at the cappies hiding in the back room. The demonic knight hissed like a savage beast, squinting his eyes as Bun ran in front of his sister to protect her, but as he raised a glowing Galaxia, Kirby felt that urge to scream.

"Meta Knight! Stop!"

And stop he did. He froze mid-way, and Galaxia slowly stopped glowing… His eyes, those bright red eyes, for a short instant there, turned gold… a bright and sad gold, tired and exhausted… It reverted to red when Galacta Knight stood up from the rubble and sprung at him with a sudden war cry. Both of the knights exited the restaurant, leaving a wide, gaping hole in its side and ceiling.

Kirby didn't wait for the others to breathe. Something had happened there. Meta Knight wasn't gone. The young Star Warrior ran as fast as he could toward the hole, with his friends calling him from behind.

"Kirby, wait! It's dangerous outside!"

He sprang out of the building, only to find himself in chaos. There were Dark matter flying everywhere; inside houses, through groups of defending Waddle Dees, everywhere. There was fire, smoke and dust, possessed villagers laying on the ground, in clear pain. In the sky, the cloud had grown… Kirby felt small. Very small. The last time the village had looked like this, it was when Nightmare attacked… There weren't gigantic ships in the sky, sending missiles and beams, there wasn't the Halberd to retaliate, there was nothing but this quiet cloud, from which came hundreds of smaller droplets of darkness in an endless rainfall. Lifting his eyes, Kirby saw the two fighting knights going straight through the sky, disappearing farther away into the fray. Meta Knight's laugh was still echoing…

Turning the corner, a Dark matter stopped when it saw him, and squinted its eye on its prey. Kirby didn't see it coming until it was right in front of him. He lifted his arms, expecting to feel pain, but instead heard metal scrapping against the road. He opened his eyes to see Sword, standing in front of him, the Dark matter gone from sight. The knight was panting, covered in soot and dust. He turned his head to him.

"Kirby! What the hell are you doing here! Go back inside!"

"But I can help! Sir Meta Knight recognized my voice! I can stop him!"

Sword didn't say anything for a moment, but as he stared at the younger warrior, he breathed out.

"What do you need to do?"

Kirby felt relieved, and a determined glow shot through his gaze.

"I need to get to him, but with those two flying around, it's almost impossible!"

Sword looked up toward the other end of town, where the knights were sowing destruction upon their path. They saw them rise above the houses, two shades in pursuit of each other. Before Sword could answer him, however, they both heard a loud explosion that made them raise their heads. Up in the sky, the clouds parted ways; and through came a dozen of ships, all small and quick, their engines roaring like leaping tigers as they spread around above the land.

"Sword!" Blade called as he ran over to his brother. "The reinforcements! They're here!"

"Finally!" the elder of the two breathed.

The arrival of the ships made a great change; fallen Waddle Dees regrouped together to fight again the unsuspecting black droplets, villagers who had been forced out of their hiding spots had picked up objects and were seen fighting back. In the sky, the starships were zipping across at tremendous speed, shaped like birds or even shooting stars that preyed and fired on every Dark matter they could find. In a few minutes only, they could see dozens and dozens of droplets of darkness burning down to the ground like fading sparks, squirming and screeching in pain. Kirby turned back to the restaurant with a huge smile across his face, watching the others crawl out of their hiding spots to look at the sky. The relief was almost palpable in the air, and a new determination to stand up rose among them.

With the reinforcements here, the number of Dark matter on the ground decreased drastically in a matter of minutes, and Sword and Blade, who were keeping watch on the escapees in the main plaza, now free of Dark matter, were able to breathe. It also gave time to Fumu to intercept them…

"You two knew about Sir Meta Knight, didn't you?" she asked them, as if she was scolding them.

They stared at her, their faces unreadable with the helmets, but their disappointment palpable in their stance. Blade sighed.

"We swore to keep silent…"

"You knew as well, Fumu," Sword said. "You saw us that one time, with the net. Bun did as well."

She nodded, but her gaze lowered to the ground.

"I didn't think… I mean, I had my doubts, but… Why didn't he say it? We could have found a cure by now! We could have stopped all this before it even happened! We could have prevented this much destruction!"

"There was no time," Blade mumbled. "He was… very cryptic about what was… happening in his head. Even we still don't know why he didn't want to find a cure… When those wings appeared, he… changed…"

"And now," Sword growled, "we have to stand here and watch him fight like a demon. Kirby! You said you could help, now's the time! He's coming this way! Everyone, stay back!"

Everyone looked up at the sky; Galacta Knight and Meta Knight both appeared over the houses of a nearby street, both attached to the other like fighting pit dogs. They fell to the ground, where Meta Knight pushed the other off of him with a kick of his foot and stood a good distance from him. Both were panting, covered in cuts and bruises, armor cracked and bloody. Galacta Knight stood straight, spear at the ready, its tip dripping with his cousin's blood, while the other stood hunched over, a shaky hand brushing the ground like a beast, clawed wings half open. He was growling… Kirby was about to run to them, ready to try again, but he was stopped when a starship flew right above their heads, lifting the dust once more. A voice was heard from Galacta Knight's radio, which was attached to his belt.

_"__All ships! Defence formation O! Aim at the cloud and keep the Dark matter from spawning."_

They saw the ships position themselves in an instant, all above the village, beak facing the sky and the engine pushing against the ground. They fired at the cloud, bringing the fight to the sky at its source. Kirby looked back down. Meta Knight was looking up at the ships, eyes wide. Straightening up, he raised his head and spread his arms; he screamed with pure rage, unleashing a sudden wave of power that pushed Galacta Knight back immediately. Kirby stood immobile, not only impressed but horrified. Such rage… Such hatred and anger… This wasn't… the knight he remembered… the knight he had met just this afternoon…

Meta Knight leaped from the ground and flew straight forward, past Galacta Knight and toward them. He was laughing. Kirby was seeing him draw closer, and all he could do, was listen to that laugh. Those eyes drew closer and closer, that glowing sword was about to unleash a powerful sword beam that would cut him in half, and he stood there. It was a nightmare. Nothing else.

Something collided with Meta Knight from the back and he was sent past Kirby, who regained his senses and whirled around; the two knights were wriggling on the ground, with Galacta Knight trying to hold the other's arms back. He was beating his wings with force, making them hop again and again as they struggled and squirmed like fighting birds. The noises Meta Knight was making weren't human, weren't his own… Someone walked next to him, someone tall and imposing, and Kirby jumped when that strong voice called:

"Sir Galacta Knight! Let go of him!"

Galacta Knight obeyed immediately and leaped back, allowing the knight back on his feet. The demon-beast looked around, stared at the villagers hiding near the tree in the central plaza, turned and saw his prey, then Kirby, then the newcomer; the tall golden-clad Star Warrior held up a large gun, and fired. The blue electrified beam hit Meta Knight straight between the eyes, sending him back a few feet on his back, where he struggled and screamed as he was being electrified. The bright lights flashed and blinded Kirby, who couldn't stand to watch this and turned his eyes away. When the screams stopped and all returned to silence, he looked back up; Meta Knight was laying there, unmoving. Sir Arthur strapped the gun back to his back and walked forward; his mere presence kept the villagers quiet, though one did ask, hesitant:

"Is he dead…?"

"No," the tall knight answered with his loud voice. "He's merely paralyzed. Galacta Knight, I hope we didn't come too late?"

The winged knight was hunched over a few feet away, with Fumu helping to keep him up. He was panting heavily, but he waved his arm.

"N… Nah!... I could do this all day!... No sweat! Next time though… do try to be quicker… Dear Nova, was he always that tough?!"

"Though the serum strengthens his physical force, Meta Knight has always been one of our most skilled warriors. You did well to hold him off, son."

Kirby, quiet, walked up to the fallen knight, though hesitantly. Although he looked immobile, he saw, here and there, a twitch in his hand, his wing, a soft grunt. He could feel the aura of the Dark matter echo off of his body, pushing him back…

"Kirby," Sir Arthur spoke up, making him turn his head.

The tall warrior was hard to read; his position as leader gave him a strong feeling of authority, but his voice also made one think that he was regretting his actions. Were he and Meta Knight old friends? His mentor rarely talked about him, except when talking about the Agency… Arthur gestured to the knight's sword, laying on the ground near him.

"Pick up Galaxia. She shouldn't be used by darkness."

Heart heavy, Kirby walked to the still glowing sword and carefully picked it up. Its edges were covered in dents and drying blood… He let out a shaky breath. He turned to Arthur, who was helping Sword with putting the fallen knight's back against the tree, all in due respect.

"Is there something we can do to help him?" he asked, finding his voice raucous all of a sudden.

The elder warrior looked up at him, then back down at the paralyzed one. He shook his head, lifting a hand to scratch his forehead.

"I should have known he would lie about his condition… We can't treat the demon serum right now, but it is possible to drive out the Dark matter."

"How?"

"Galaxia can help you. Her light should be powerful enough to force them out of him. If she reacts with your pure heart, it should work. However…"

"However…?"

The knight sighed.

"You and Meta Knight are the only ones who were ever able to hold Galaxia in this era. I have no idea how exactly her powers work, but I believe you should be able to harness it. If you can force light in him, the Dark matter will leave."

The young Star Warrior suddenly felt a huge relief wash over him. He could save him! He could save his friend! Breathing out, he grasped Galaxia tightly.

"How do I do that?!" he quickly asked, eyeing the blade in his paws. "Sir Meta Knight doesn't let me use it…"

"For the few times you used it," came Blade's voice from his lord's side, "instinct guided you. If you focus, you should be able to use it how you want… I think…"

The young knight was exhausted, Kirby guessed. He sighed and hesitated, his eyes lifting up to the sky. The assault was still going against the cloud; every Dark matter that came out of it was shot down immediately, but soon Kirby heard from Sir Arthur's and Galacta's radios:

_"__I'm overheating here…"_

_ "__Hot damn, how many are there?!"_

_ "__Just shut up and keep firing! Glen, just cool off for a moment, leave it to us."_

The clouds were still as big and menacing as they were at the start… and still as quiet… He shivered and rubbed his eyes, unable to focus. What did Meta Knight tell him about focusing? Something about finding _mushin_? That was so long ago, yet he still remembered… Their first duel… He heard a grunt, followed by a cough, and when he turned, he gasped. Meta Knight was awake again; the other knights were in a circle around him, watching his moves carefully. He didn't move for a moment, only moaned and groaned, until his eyes opened. They were gold… Kirby had never been so happy to see these eyes. He smiled brightly, walking up beside Sir Arthur to look at him closer.

"Sir Meta Knight!" he called.

The knight slowly regained his senses, but he remained shaky; his hands were clenched into tight fists and his wings were twitching. Holding himself against the tree, he slowly brought himself to his feet, breathing shakily. His eyes raised up to look at each and everyone of them, but he made no comment… Instead, he simply asked, holding an arm around his belly and keeping his head low:

"Did I… hurt anyone?"

Galacta lifted his hand, but soon waved it.

"You weren't that bad, really. A tad beast-like, but otherwise, no, you didn't, huh… _kill_ anyone. I think."

"Good… Good…"

Meta Knight munched on his words, looking down to stare at his hands, whose fingers twitched, as if trying to grasp something.

"How many?"

He looked up at Sir Arthur, who glared at him severely.

"How many, Meta Knight?"

The knight looked away again.

"Too many… I couldn't… hold… Even now, they… I can't hear… myself talk… They… I… I want… to k… t…"

Groaning, he brought his hands to his head and held it down, as if something was scraping the inside of his skull. Azure carefully walked up to him, tail down and ears flattened. When he saw him, the knight calmed, and carefully extended a hand to pet him reassuringly. The demon wolf slightly stood up on his hind legs and touched his forehead with his, something he rarely did in public. They stood like this until he looked up again when Arthur spoke.

"Kirby will drive the Dark matter away. With Galaxia, he should be able to."

The knight turned his gaze to Kirby, who found himself sweating nervously. He had no idea what to do. It was clear Meta Knight understood that, for he said:

"Just… remember how to focus… I showed you that… Your heart… is made of light… and mine of darkness…"

Meta Knight walked forward then, and when he was about to fall over, Sword and Blade made a move to help him, but he raised his hand, quietly, and they froze, watching him straighten himself. He didn't look at anyone… and just walked forward, until he was a good distance from the group. Kirby wanted to run after him, to hold him back, but the quietness of the scene held his voice inside. Meta Knight stopped. And looked at his hands again. They glowed… An eerie mist of glowing violet wrapped around his bloody gloves, swirling across his skin. He chuckled.

"This… darkness… It is…"

Slowly, he turned his head to look at them. His eyes were made of blood once more. He laughed again, louder, squinting his eyes into menacing slits. Kirby felt them bore into his own eyes, trying to imprint themselves in his pupils.

"It is beautiful!"

The contact was brief. Those horrid yet graceful wings opened, and once more he sprang into the sky. Galacta Knight stumbled away from Fumu and prepared to fly again as well, but stopped when they noticed… Meta Knight wasn't coming back down.

Like a meteor, the cursed knight flew straight up, making the firing squadron halt their attack in confusion. And as if he was swallowed into the mouth of a gigantic beast, he was engulfed into the cloud, leaving nothing behind.

There was a long moment of silence. A moment where, in fear and anticipation, everyone was staring at the sky, this sky, this black veil that coveted this land, its happiness. The cloud, as if triggered by something deep inside it, began to spiral, slowly, then quicker, and quicker. And as it did, all were shocked to find it was growing smaller as well. It was shrinking! The more it spiralled, the smaller the cloud became, and when the setting sun was finally revealed to them, the cloud was no more. Just like that.

And all that remained in its place, was a single form. High in a cloudless, fiery sky, a dark meteor fell, leaving behind in its wake a trail of blackened mist. The demonic knight landed on the fallen roof of a house, not too far away from them in the plaza, scattering drops of acid-like darkness on the ground upon landing. Facing the side, he was looking at nothing. He was hunched over, holding himself with his hands on all fours; in the silence, his breathing was nothing more than a wheezing sound, a discorded instrument that was trying to breathe but couldn't. He looked like he was choking, he was shaking, whimpering… and then it stopped. His red, wide eyes closed halfway, and the shaking halted. He stood back on his feet, and slowly, turned his head to face them. Arthur stepped in front of the group, hand at his sword. He growled.

"The fool… He absorbed all of the Dark matter."

As he stared at his mentor and friend, Kirby's eyes widened in horror. Meta Knight stepped down from the destroyed ruins and walked forward, down the middle of the street, calmly, wings tucked on his back. He didn't look proud, nor did he look angry. His stance was straight, as he would normally stand. A dark mist started leaking out of him, like a thick goo squirming out of his skin… a bit here, more there… until it surrounded him. Like infinite hands, the swirling mist grabbed on to his skin, burning him repeatedly like acid. They rose in his back quickly and suddenly, opening a thousand fiery eyes to look at them. No… To look at Kirby. They were all staring at him. He held his head and backed away. This was a nightmare. Another nightmare. Nothing but a dream.

Meta Knight stumbled slightly but quickly straightened himself, his arms lifeless as they hung at his sides. His shoes scrapped against the ground as the Dark matter struggled to control his movements.

"This body…," he spoke with a thousand voices, slowly, clearly and eerily. "It is… almost… perfect. It is… incomplete."

A few eyes in the mist rising above him closed, before another one, bigger than the others, appeared, glowing like a red star against pure blackness. It stared directly at Kirby. Meta Knight was closer now.

"His fractured heart is perfect for us," he, or rather they, spoke again. "There is no light to burn us. It is missing… something… Let us fill this gap. This body… is ours now…"

He vanished, so suddenly, that when he was an inch away from Kirby's face, the youngster didn't react in time. A sword was raised. Those glowing red eyes flashed, blinding his vision in a deep crimson. Then a flurry of feathers flew in front of him and pushed him back, making him retrieve his senses. Kirby fell on his back, eyes wide as he watched Galacta Knight block Meta Knight's blade with his shield. The latter was pushing with both hands on the hilt, both of them shaking in a silent struggle. Already injured and exhausted, Galacta Knight's feet started sliding, and when one did move back, Meta Knight unleashed a sudden strength that pushed his cousin back with a grunt. Meta Knight jumped back, too quick to be seen with normal eyes, and before anyone could see it, he was gone, in the sky, and so was Galacta Knight, both of them locked in a new battle; but this one was much different. The demonic knight was so fast, all they could see was a blur as he flew repeatedly at Galacta Knight, too fast even for him. The pink knight took too many hits, trying in vain to block him and absorb his attacks, but before he knew it, Meta Knight flew straight past him, slicing his sword in a straight line. One of his wings tore apart, making him yell out as he fell from the sky, beating the other helplessly.

On the ground, Kirby stared at the falling, bloody feathers. Meta Knight hovered still in the sky, now almost immobile, this black sword held at his side. Blood dripped. And when the third drop hit the ground along with Galacta Knight, Kirby had a sudden flash. An instinct. A reflex. He threw Galaxia in the air, opened his mouth, and inhaled. It was so sudden that everyone nearby had to duck and hold on to something. As the sacred sword and the feathers were engulfed in the black hole that was his stomach, Meta Knight did not move, not even as Galacta Knight slid across the ground, almost lifeless, not even as the mist clung desperately to him, as the eyes retreated, almost scared of being inhaled. And when Kirby stopped, he transformed in a blinding light. It vanished, leaving behind glowing dust and stars, revealing a new ability.

It reminded them of the Wing ability, but the wings floating behind him were made of steel, attached to his back with wires and metal; when Kirby brandished them, the feathers reflected the light of Galaxia, which he clung to tightly in his right hand. A red head band wrapped around his head, with a smooth green gem on his forehead and a feathered crest like a mohawk. Somehow, seeing this ability gave the villagers courage; they stood back up, yelling encouragements and cheers to their young hero, like they usually would. Kirby never heard them. All he heard, was that small chuckle, like a low rumble, coming from that concealed mouth behind this mask.

Kirby vanished. He was in the sky. Both of their swords glowed, one with a dark energy and the other with light. And they threw themselves at the other, without a single remorse.

* * *

><p>"…Kirby."<p>

He looked up. They were in a dark place, he and his mentor. The clashes of their swords reverberated around them, like an echoing music. It deafened him.

"You're full of anger, Kirby."

"I know… I just want to save you…"

"Remember what I once told you. If you fight with anger or hate, it's like fighting with your eyes closed. If you fight for what you love, well… You've already won."

"The villagers… They say you've tricked us…"

"I am not pure, Kirby. The darkness in me made me do horrible things, things the Dark matter are using against me. You, on the other hand, are the purest being in this universe. Why do you want to save me, Kirby?"

"You… Beca-…"

"I know it's too late to say this, but you're like a son to me. Let us duel like we used to. Remember; the time you will truly get angry is when the justice of the universe has been crushed underfoot. This time has yet to come. Remember."

This dark place – Kirby had a feeling he knew this place very well – vanished, just like a mirage. Just like a dream. He woke up.

* * *

><p>Kirby gasped when Meta Knight's foot thrust itself in his belly, sending him flying to the ground where he crashed in a still-burning tree. His wings tangled up in the branches, Kirby groaned and opened his eyes. He was still clutching Galaxia, like she was a part of his hand, and in the sky, Meta Knight flew overhead. The roaring engines of the nearby ships smashed against Kirby's ears, followed by a few shots fired and missed. The ships were trying to surround the knight, but he was too fast, and like a quick rat he kept wriggling his way out, sending sword beams one after the other at the ships. By the time Kirby was back on his feet, one of the ships was hit; one of its wings was cut right off, making it spin around as it headed for the ground, where it crashed in the middle of a destroyed house. Galaxia in hand, Kirby flew right back at Sir Meta Knight, who sensed his presence and turned back to him. Again they clashed without hitting the other. Another slash, another spin, another brush of a wing above one's head, another missed hit.<p>

This ability – or was it his own? – allowed Kirby to be as fast as his mentor. Their slashes appeared as blurs, but to him, it was a normal pace. He needed to be this fast; otherwise he would die, and he knew it. The more the fight wore on, the angrier Meta Knight became; with every hit he would roar and with every missed slash he would growl like a beast from Hell. They clashed once more, both spinning round the other in a planned choreography; their blades continued on their path, ready to slash at the other from behind. Meta Knight was faster.

With a bright and sudden pain slicing across his back, Kirby screamed loudly like he had never screamed before; the darkness of the blade burned against his skin, shattering the joints of his wings. Kirby lost his newfound ability in an instant, but as he fell to the ground, eyes blurry with unshed tears, Meta Knight attacked again. Kirby was grabbed by the foot and his fall came to an abrupt stop, but when he started going back up again, he saw the ground get farther and farther away, until he had to close his eyes. Bracing himself for the pain to come, he waited… Instead, a breeze flew by his face, a soft summer breeze, one one wouldn't expect on such an evening. Sniffing, Kirby opened his eyes. He was still dangling upside down, high in the sky. Meta Knight's beating wings were almost silent… but his breathing wasn't. Twisting his body to turn and peak at him, Kirby was surprised to find him the way he was; holding his head with his free hand, the sword gone from sight, not a single trace of dark mist around his body. Eyes clenched shut, the possessed knight was groaning, almost in pain. Was he… fighting? Inside? Kirby held out his hand, his eyes wide, his mouth quiet. He didn't have the time to make a contact; Meta Knight opened his eyes again, these cursed bloody eyes that tore him apart and stole his breath away. The fall was quick.

The winged knight flew straight down, so fast that Kirby was deafened by the winds rushing to his ears. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself again. The impact was sudden, the pain, loud. For a long moment he remained there, in this crater on the outskirts of town, unaware of anything. Simply unable to feel anything. When he forced his eyes to open again, it was almost too late. Meta Knight was headed his way from above, sword pointed down, ready for the kill. Kirby's instinct took over him; he rolled to the side, just in time for the blade to plant itself in the soil where he laid. However as soon as he stood, he had to jump back as the sword sliced the air before him, again when it came back, again and again and again, until his back touched the metallic remains of the cut wing of a ship. Meta Knight raised his glowing sword and struck again, sending a sword beam. It missed again, without Kirby having to move; it simply… went right past him, barely brushing his arm as it went. Meta Knight stood there, a few feet from him, sword touching the ground and his back curved, wings at the ready like claws ready to shred. He was breathing heavily, staring right into his eyes, and the glare was returned willingly. With a wheeze, Meta Knight laughed.

"Such anger in this body… Such a strong will to live… How wonderful!"

Kirby glared at him, clenching Galaxia in his hand. He started shaking. He didn't know whether it was the Dark matter speaking, or the demonic side of his friend…

"Yes… Be angry too, Kirby… Show me your strength! We've played long enough! Now come at me!"

He raised his sword, and Kirby did too. They locked their blades together, but even as they struggled for the strongest, Meta Knight laughed, staring into his eyes.

"Hahaha! Yes! Show me your anger! Show me! Show me the darkness hidden deep in your light!"

Kirby felt something at this moment. It wasn't anger. As he stared into these eyes, time seemed like nothing. He heard his voice, so familiar a sound.

"Let us duel like we used to."

Behind these evil eyes, he was there, he knew it. He didn't know what it was that passed through him, but the strength that flowed through his hands was enough to start pushing the knight back. Kirby stepped forward, much to Meta Knight's surprise. Loosing the amused glow in his eyes, the demon-beast groaned as he struggled to push back. Still he chuckled as he did, like it was a game. Like all this… was just a game. That chuckle was the one thing that broke Kirby's focus. Galaxia slid across his opponent's sword, forcing the other's blade straight into his hand. With a surprised gasp, Kirby jumped back and rolled to the side, just in time to escape another hit. Holding his bloody hand against him, he whimpered as he backed away. No, he couldn't do this… He couldn't keep his focus!

Meta Knight turned to him, rather slowly. A low growl escaped the knight as he walked forward, forcing the young Star Warrior back.

"Kirby!" he heard in the distance.

It was Fumu's voice. He risked a peak to the side, where he saw her form near the village's path. She wasn't alone. There were so many people, villagers, soldiers… Kirby quickly looked back at his mentor and glared. Now wasn't the time to give up. Everyone else was counting on him to do this. Without any warning, Kirby ran forward with a sudden war cry. Both of them blurs, they clashed swords again, but this time they continued dancing, never landing a single hit. Their blades sang their war songs respectively as they echoed down the valley, telling unknown stories to the sky. The sun was setting behind them.

Kirby was the first to land a hit.

When he ducked down to dodge an horizontal slash, he grasped Galaxia tightly, feeling a sudden surge of power rush through his body. He sliced upward. The knight's head snapped right up. His mask flew into the air, two perfect halves. When Kirby's eyes met his mentor's, he froze, mouth opened in a silent gasp. It was the first time he was seeing his face, in broad daylight, for all to see. And it was the strangest feeling, to see it, this close… For the short instant that Meta Knight stood there, red eyes wide in shock, Kirby was able to understand why, oh why, he had hidden his face. His skin was horribly scarred; scarred beyond belief… The skin looked burned all across his face, forming deep and crippled circles around his eyes and across his cheeks - where persisted two blush marks similar to his own, he noticed – and his lips, although hardly visible, were dry and bleeding. And up and down the middle of his face, was a long gash, just where Kirby had sliced the mask.

Meta Knight suddenly opened his wings, sending a sudden gust of wind when he jumped, summersaulting a few meters back. He held his bleeding face, roaring out his anger and rage as he clenched his glowing sword. The mist oozed out of his skin again, opening a thousand eyes that echoed his shouts and curses. The yells slowly turned to laughs, loud and terrible laughs as he shook, eyes closed in a visible bliss. He raised his horrible face to the sky, mouth widely opened; he had fangs in his mouth, sharp teeth that shouldn't be there…

"Hahahahaha! Well done, Kirby!" he breathed out as he looked down at him, eyes wide and mad. He had a large smile that showed his fangs clearly. "This! This is what I wanted! This is what I've trained you for! This is perfect!"

He lost his smile almost immediately, bringing his hand back to his head as he crouched, groaning in pain; he fell on his hands, dropping his sword in the process. Kirby made a move to go and help, but he chuckled again… staring down at the ground…

"This… This is…"

He slowly looked up, clenching the ground with his fists. His face distorted into a frown, a terrible and angry scowl that deformed his visage even more than it was. He hissed like a snake, showing his fangs dangerously.

"You will pay for this, you little bastard!"

Grasping his sword, the knight hurled himself at his prey, roaring loudly. Kirby jumped back in fear, but as soon as the knight jumped, his wings brought him to the sky in an instant. Watching him carefully, Kirby listened to the villagers' cheers and encouragements like a distant rumor, although they were now closer than before. He watched the knight make a sudden turn, sending a quick sword beam at him. Kirby easily dodged by rolling to the side, but another came, and another, and when he looked back up, Meta Knight was headed his way; pointing his sword forward, he was spinning like a drill, one too fast for Kirby to see. All he had the time to do was take a step back; the spinning attack caught him on the cheek, sending him flying. Meta Knight took to the sky again as Kirby lay on the ground, holding his burning cheek with his hands. Once again his eyes filled with tears, but he refused to shed them.

"Kirby! Look out!"

He looked up at the sky; that cursed sword came down on him, but he rolled to the side again, standing up just in time to see the knight take off again.

"I can't hit him like this!" he called out to the others, trying to ignore his burning cheek.

"He has to be in the sky," he heard Arthur's voice say.

"Fumu!"

Kirby saw Meta Knight head right back for him; wings tucked at his sides, he was an arrow that Kirby couldn't dodge. Kirby held up Galaxia, ready to defend himself. However, a golden blur suddenly collided with the knight, sending him to the side where he fell on the ground back on all fours. Kirby's Warp Star steered itself in the sky and headed for Kirby, who smiled widely the moment he set his eyes on it; the burning sensation stopped, and a new strength engulfed him. He jumped on its surface and it immediately obeyed his desire to be high in the sky. Meta Knight was right behind him, but he didn't attack… They hovered a good distance from the other, swords at the ready. The knight smirked and the fiery eyes that surrounded his form blinked at him.

"You impress us, Kirby of the Stars…," the thousand voices spoke. "But you will have to be stronger than that. Our host… is not happy anymore."

He retrieved his angry frown. And they both hurled themselves at each other, two blurs, two swords, two shouts, one dance.

In this moment, Kirby had lost all hesitations. It was now or never, and he was desperately aware of it. Still they danced a valse of swords, their moves coordinated almost perfectly. They never hit each other. No matter how they twisted, how they jumped or how they moved, not once had their swords met their skin, not once had they drawn the blood of the other. Theirs was a timeless battle in search of the other's light, one to revive it, and the other to put it out. They were but shadows against the fiery sky, acrobats moving perfectly along with the other, leaving the spectators to almost forget about this war, about their destroyed homes, as they watched, breathless, this morbid show of arts. The young was one with his elder, and the master was one with the student.

Eventually, their moves brought them face to face, immobile again, above the sea. They were both breathless, panting heavily and exhausted. The dark smoke started enveloping Meta Knight again, but the knight was shaking as it did. The acidic effects of that smoke were taking their toll, burning his skin beyond repair and weakening their body. Why were the Dark matter doing this? Did they not want to keep this body? Or did they want something else out of it? Kirby's stare turned into a glare. He needed to free him. His body wouldn't be able to take more of this.

"Meta Knight!" he called out, his broken voice reverberating against the sea under them.

The waves clashed against the cliff, breaking the silence.

"Do you hear me?" he called again, almost desperate.

The knight did not answer. Nor did the Dark matter. But Kirby knew, he just knew, as they both threw themselves at each other, that Meta Knight had heard him, the real one. The only one there was. The answer was quiet; Galaxia began to glow a strong light, a pure light that covered Kirby like a shield as he raised her.

"I hear you."

They collided, with so much strength that Meta Knight pushed Kirby off his Warp Star and clung to him as they fell. Kirby froze; his eyes widened. His heart felt like it had stopped, all of a sudden. His back hit his Warp Star again and the gash on his back made him cry out. When he opened his eyes, he saw Meta Knight, sprawled on top of him. Unmoving.

A light, bright, near his chest. A cloud of darkness, screaming and squirming, burning in the sky as it escaped its host and vanished. Defeated. The mist was gone. It had left. And there was silence. A good silence, a silence that made Kirby breathe again. Holding on to his mentor, he tried to sit back up, surprised to find him suddenly so heavy… so limp… His heart skipped a beat. He heard his breathing. He was wheezing. He coughed. Blood.

"K… You did… good… Kirby…"

His eyes met his. Pure white. Exhausted. Freed. Dying. Happy. Kirby's own became blurry again, but he didn't care. His hands, still holding Galaxia, shook. They were wet.

"You… Y-you did it again, Kirby… You saved this planet… The… The Popstarians… are safe…"

Kirby shook his head. Meta Knight's wings, shaky, wrapped around him. In the sun, their skin was transparent and smooth… They were beautiful. He coughed again.

"I-I'm proud… of you… Now p… please, let go… I've done… all I had…to…"

Kirby refused. Meta Knight's hands settled on his. His fangs were barely visible. He was smiling, ever so slightly.

"Now… No more tears, my boy. No more tears…"

Meta Knight pried his hands off, as gently as he could. And Kirby let go.

The elder took a step back. Galaxia was planted, deeply, in his chest. She was still shining. Meta Knight smiled. And fell. Kirby's reaction was delayed. He blinked, gasping.

"No!"

Falling on his belly, he sent his Warp Star down, straight after the falling knight. He could only see these eyes; these white eyes, always out of reach, these pure eyes, swallowed by the waves like by a giant maw filled with a thousand foamy fangs, these familiar eyes, vanishing… Kirby did not hesitate. When his Warp Star stopped above the water, he jumped and dove right in. The eyes were already far. Far down there, in the sea… Still he swam, through these transparent veils, through darkening waters and moving waves. These eyes were leaving… That smile was vanishing… Kirby choked; air bubbles escaped his mouth, filling his lungs with salty water. Water that tasted like blood. His vision faded, slowly… Then something grabbed him by the foot.

He felt himself being pulled up, away from this tomb and out of the water. He was swung back on his Warp Star, where he coughed up water and tried to regain his breath. He turned his head just in time to see Galacta Knight, plunging right back into the water, using his wings as paddles. Kirby let his face fall on his Warp Star, feeling empty. Just. Empty.

"Kirby!"

He closed his eyes and choked again, but not on water.

"Kirby! Come back!"

"Over here! Kirby!"

He looked up. It was blurry, in the distance, but he saw them. He didn't want to see them. But his Warp Star decided otherwise; it started moving, slowly, and hovered higher up toward the cliff side, where they were all standing and watching. The villagers stepped back upon his arrival, and the next thing he knew, Kirby's Warp Star was settled in the grass. He didn't move. They surrounded him, a crowd he didn't want. Many were soldiers.

"Sir, he's injured pretty badly."

"Dear stars, look at his back! It looks really infected, almost poisoned."

"Is there a doctor here?"

"Where's Doctor Yabui?"

"Helping people in town I think."

"I'll go look for him!"

"Kirby…"

He blinked, forcing his head off of his star. Fumu was there. Her emerald eyes were shining like gems, warm and motherly. She held out her arms and carefully picked him up, just like she used to whenever he was sad. Kirby fell against her; his tears were making his cheek burn…

"F… Fumu, I… I k… I killed…"

He hiccuped, and she gently hushed him down, softly rocking him.

"Ssh… It's okay… It's gonna be okay…"

"No… I k… I killed him…! I killed him!"

He broke down against her, unable to carry this by himself. The truth was slowly sinking in. He had killed him. He hadn't saved him. He had failed.

Behind him, something came bursting out of the water, and he forced himself to look back. Through blurry tears, he saw Galacta Knight, struggling to fly back up with a broken and bloody wing, land back on the cliff. He was empty-handed. The knight fell on his knees and hands, coughing up water and retrieving his breath, but when he stood back up, he tore his mask off and threw it at the ground, screaming in pure rage. This broken shout echoed in Kirby's ears, making him look away. He was the one to blame for this pain. No one else. Except…

A gasp.

"Look! There!"

"A Dark matter!"

"Soldiers!"

"Sir!"

In the valley where they had fought, not too far from there, there was a droplet of darkness, alone, floating above the ground. In its hands-like mist, it was holding… Meta Knight's broken mask. Its fiery eye turned to look at them. And the mask started melting, forging the parts off until all that remained was the V shape of the visor. And still it stared at them, silent. As he looked at it, Kirby felt something, deep down. Something burning. It rose, and he scowled, showing his teeth. Sprinting to his feet, he ran past Bun, taking his sword from its scabbard without warning, and as everyone called out to him, he ran, screaming. A scream of hate and rage. Grasping the sword tightly in his hands, he swung it, but the Dark matter was already in the sky, out of reach. It looked down at him, almost looking satisfied with the look he was giving it.

"This was more than we needed," a lone voice spoke through the Dark matter. "Kirby of the Stars. Your light is stronger than we had thought. We underestimated you… But we will not make this mistake again."

The Dark matter turned away from him, turned its back to the one they had broken, and bolted to the sky. It quickly vanished from sight, leaving a shaky Kirby behind. He dropped the sword, soon falling back on his rear. He remained there a long moment, alone. Someone soon walked up next to him, making him turn. It was Sword. With his helmet on, it was impossible to see his face. He wasn't looking at him. Only staring ahead. A hand clenched at the hilt of his sword.

"You did… what you could."

The young knight continued walking, down the road, and on the way to the village. Kirby turned to look at the crowd behind. He only saw Blade; he was broken, probably crying, surrounded by silent friends. Sir Arthur gave an order. The soldiers went to work, leading the shocked and weeping villagers away from here. And still Kirby remained alone, with this only thought running through his head.

Meta Knight was gone.

And he wouldn't come back.

Azure howled a terrible song, one of grief and sorrow.

"Old friend," he heard from Arthur, softly yet clearly. "May you find your place among the stars and retrace your path to your ancestors. May Nova watch over your soul…"


	11. Epilogue Act 1: A New Age

**Author's note: (HUGE EDIT 12/09/2015) Like the previous chapter, I rewrote most of this one as well, so it feels more fitting with upcoming events. Again, tell me if anything feels out of place or if you like the feel this one gives you as you read. Thank you for reading and have a good day!**

* * *

><p><em>"…<em>_after that horrible tragedy that almost destroyed our world. Isn't that right, Pem?"_

_ "__Yes Rik, that's right. Experts say that if this threat called Dark matter had succeeded in taking over the world, we wouldn't be here talking about it."_

_ "__Ours saviors are really the ones we want to know about, Pem. What's in store for us now?"_

_ "__Well Rik, the United Lands of Popstar have met these saviors of ours, the Demon Hunter Agency, and it is said that the vast majority of Popstar's leaders agreed to join an already existing Alliance with this organisation. We will keep you updated on the changes this will bring, but in the meantime, this means that Popstar is officially under D.H.A protection."_

_ "__And this Agency, rumors are going wild about them being replacements for the ancient Galaxy Soldier Army that disbanded during the Great Dream War. Is that true?"_

_ "__Considering their founders are former Star Warriors from the original army, I can freely say that these rumors are true. Their leader, General Arthur, was in Dreamland during the invasion and has personally led the operation."_

_ "__And what about our local Star Warrior? Kirby of the Stars? Many interviews held in Dreamland talk about him saving the island and the planet, but no one has had a single word from him. Is this related to the incident concerning the late Star Warrior Sir Meta Knight, also member of the Agency?"_

_ "__I am afraid we have no details on this, but as you said, many interviews talk about him being the true savior once again. Reports from the Agency, as well as interviews with the locals, show that Sir Meta Knight was-"_

With a sigh, Blade pressed the mute button on the remote control, silencing the two talking cappies in the TV. He had heard more than enough about all this. He was alone in the appartment, again. He had woken up this morning from a ridiculous sleep – if one could call this sleep - , alone, and had carried on through the day, alone. For the last two days, he had been spending all his time in town, bringing his help where it was needed, but now _he_ needed it the most. Sword was gone, again. Blade wasn't even sure his brother had come back last night. As he turned and prepared to walk back to the table in the living room, he slowly came to a stop. For a moment there, as if in a dream, he had seen Sword and Sir Meta Knight, playing their favorite game of cards like they used to. Meta Knight had never been able to beat Sword, not even once… But that memory faded, like all the rest, and instead of seeing cards on the table, all he saw were papers and documents that Blade had found in his lord's room. He had had a feeling when waking up this morning that he needed to search there.

Taking a deep breath, the young apprentice walked to the table to sort through its contents. Many of those documents were written in a strange language, one that Blade had often heard, yet only in whispers and mumbles from his lord. He didn't know of its name or its origin, but he knew it was dear to him. Setting aside these documents for future research, he sorted through plans, notes and, strangely, doodles and sketches; some looked like scrapped ideas for the Halberd, others looked like faces from the past and present… He couldn't say his lord had a talent in drawing, but he had to admit, they were decent sketches… Setting them in their own pile, Blade looked at the remaining documents. Most of them were letters, it seemed…

The one thing that perplexed him were the names written on the back of the envelopes. Some of them, he knew, he was sure, they were deceased… taken by the war… Why would his lord…? When he picked the envelope with the name _Jukyh_ on it, a note fell from its back. A simple piece of paper, where words were scribbled almost in a hurry or in a sudden boost of inspiration.

_Memories of times past, messages for the future, for all those who cared. Let these words reach their destinations when I return to the stars._

Perplexed, Blade stared at the note. He had an idea of what it meant… And when he was about to look at the rest of the letters, there were a few knocks on the door that made him look up.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened, and when those two young men walked inside, he smiled, ever so slightly.

"Ah, you come just in time you two," he said. "Would you mind delivering some of these for me? The names are on the back."

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the house. Again. Tokkori didn't dare make noise, even less open the TV. It was strange, what he was feeling. After the events that took place two days ago, the yellow bird had no idea how to act around the broken puff. It wasn't like he was scared of him, no, it was more… complex than that. Yes, Kirby had killed. But was it a murder? After all, there had been casualties during the invasion… Tokkori closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. No, Kirby wasn't a murderer. Why would he think that?! He lightly tapped his claws on his perch, which was the end of the bed, and turned his head to look at Kirby. He was under the covers, laying on his side, facing the wall. Just like he had been for the last two days. He couldn't even tell whether he was sleeping or not; the covers were right above his head, hiding him completely from view. The only way to see he was still, actually, there, was the slight move, here and then, followed by a familiar, sad sigh.<p>

Kirby had been badly injured during the fight with the elder knight. The last time Tokkori had seen him out of those covers, he was covered in cuts and blood… Finally, Tokkori breathed in and decided to speak.

"Oy. Kirby."

Silence answered him, as was the case ever since he had slipped in that bed.

"How long do you think you're goin' to stay in bed?"

Still quiet.

"You haven't eaten anything for two days. You're gonna be sick, pal. You don't really need that right now, I think…"

…

"No? You're fine with that? That's weird. Food usually gets you right up."

Kirby shifted.

"…Whatever, it's your problem. I'm pretty sure Sir Meta Knight wouldn't want you to-"

"Shut up, Tokkori."

The bird flapped his wings, flexing his feathers as he clapped his beak.

"Ah! He speaks! I thought I'd lost you there, pal!"

He didn't get another answer, but the bird didn't care. He continued doing what he did best. Talk.

"You know, I've never seen you this quiet, no matter what happened. You lost a lotta people, but you were always quick on ya feet. Now, _you_ look like the one that's died!"

He flapped his wings and flew over his friend, perching on top of the head of the bed, leaning down to try and look at him. The covers still hid him from view. He softened, somehow. Seeing him like this… Tokkori wasn't usually one to feel or care about what others were feeling. But this little guy… He had been living with him for a a good many years now. Seeing him like this just… wasn't right. It was just not right. He sighed.

"Hey, listen Kirb… I'm sorry I've always been a, uh, jerk and all that stuff… I mean, yeah, you stole my nest in the first place, and I stole your bed in return, but you were looking for that! I mean… I guess I never was used to sharing with someone else." A sigh. "Stars, I'm not good at this… What I mean is, you saved us. A buncha times. If you weren't there, well, I guess we'd all be dead by now. I mean…"

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking over his words.

"What I want to say is, I'm sorry I've been mean to you all this time. And I'm sorry about what happened… Sorry 'bout everything, really."

"…Thanks, Tok… Really…"

Tokkori smiled, sincerely relieved to hear those words. The smile vanished however when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he called, annoyed.

"This is Sir Dragato, of the Agency. Is Kirby here?"

Tokkori raised his crest in surprise. Kirby shifted slightly, but didn't come out. The bird flew over to the door, taking hold of the doorknob with his claws to pull it open. There stood a tall man, round just like Kirby. His skin was colored like whine, and on his head was a ponytail. His face was maskless, showing a kind smile that stretched his lips. The smile widened a little and he nodded his head as greetings. He was holding himself up with a cane, Tokkori noticed.

"Uh," he started, looking over to the unmoving bed. "Kirby's uh… I wouldn't say busy, but…"

"I just need to talk to him for a bit, if that's possible. Do you think he would listen to what I have to say?"

That man had a kind voice as well. It was quite different from the other soldiers that were running around town lately. Tokkori decided he liked this guy, and when Tokkori liked someone, it showed. He tapped the doorknob, opening the door more to let him in.

"I think it'll be fine. Just don't expect him to answer every time. I'll leave you two alone…"

The little bird flew off into the sky through the door, leaving the man free to come in. Kirby heard the door close, slowly and quietly. The tapping of a cane, with the slight scrapping of metal shoes on the wooden floor. The man wandered about, probably looking everywhere. He didn't feel his gaze on him, however…

"Have you heard of me, Kirby? I was with Sir Arthur and the others when you arrived at Holy Nightmare's Headquarters. I heard a lot about you, Kirby."

He wandered some more, but, somehow, Kirby didn't feel awkward. He just listened to his kind voice as he spoke some more.

"I used to be a strategist during the war, but I retired. These old bones can't carry me on the battlefield anymore, I'm afraid."

Tap. Tap. Tap. He was near the window, probably admiring the view he had from his house.

"Now, I take care of newcomers at the Agency. Although personally, I'd rather find myself a nice home. Much like this village. Your house actually reminds me of my hometown…"

A sharp pain in his back made Kirby groan, although he tried to hold it in. The tapping came closer to the bed.

"Meta Knight and I were good friends…"

Unwillingly, tears welled up in his eyes, but he angrily rubbed them away.

"I actually trained him for a good while. He was an excellent student. Disciplined, fast learner, smart…"

He chuckled, as if remembering something, but he kept quiet about whatever it had been.

"He was probably the best student I ever had. And that is why I am here today. I am here to make you a proposition, Kirby."

He listened intently, his interest peeked.

"If you were to come to the Agency, would you like to be my student? Not only would you be part of our growing forces, you would officially be an apprentice on his way to knighthood. Do not feel like you need to give me an answer immediately. We have much enough time."

The tapping of his cane slowly wandered away, and slowly, Kirby pushed the covers away from his face so he could look at him. Dragato smiled at him from the door and tapped his cane lightly.

"If you need me for any questions whatsoever, I'll be helping around in town. I hope you'll make a steady recovery. Good day, Kirby."

With one last smile, the old knight opened the door, but as he was about to leave, he stopped, saying:

"Oh! Hello there Joe, Bun."

"Hey there, Sir Drag! Kirby here?"

Kirby's eyes widened. It felt like ages since he had heard that voice! He tried to push the covers completely and get up from bed, but the pain that shot through his back at this moment made him fall back down on his pillow, clenching his eyes shut as he groaned in pain. His friends came in the house. A tall, grown-up Knuckle Joe smiled and waved at him.

"Yo Kirb!"

"Joe!"

* * *

><p>The sea was calm today, almost immobile. There barely was any wind out here, quite unlike its usual breeze. Still the smell of salty water carried up to him, and the small, rare breeze that shuffled his hair here and there was welcome. In his lap, Azure slept soundly. The young pup was emitting a sort of purr as he softly scratched his neck in an automated gesture. Under the shade of a tree, the two of them were quiet, except for him. He was humming a tune, one he had heard many times before…<p>

"_Eh-ey wu'khi…_"

"Sword!"

He opened his eyes as Azure's ears suddenly jerked up. He turned his head, and wasn't surprised to see his brother, running over to him. Like him, he was dressed lightly, with no armor. He was clutching something in his hands…

"Blade," he greeted when his brother stopped next to him, hunching over to catch his breath. "What is it?"

Breathing out deeply, the cadet held out his hand. It was an envelope… with their names on it, written in a neat cursive writing. _To my sons, Sword and Blade._ Blade smiled widely.

"I found a whole set of these envelopes in his office. There's a whole bunch of names. I sent Joe and Bun to deliver some in town, but then I found this one."

Sword took the envelope in his hand, staring at the writing while Azure lifted his head to sniff the pice of paper curiously. He could hardly believe what he was reading.

"His sons…?" he repeated.

Blade nodded his head, excited.

"Yeah! There's something else in it too. I thought I'd wait for you to come back until opening it, but I can't wait, so I figured I'd go look for you…"

Sword smiled, ever so slightly, and Blade took it as an answer. He sat down next to his brother against the tree, extending his hand to pet Azure while Sword carefully opened the letter. Sliding it upside down, the object inside came out in his hand. It was a key, small and simple, with a slight golden hue to its metal. Blade took it to look at it closer, while Sword unfolded the letter. Their lord's cursive writing read itself… Sword's voice was soft as he read out loud.

_My fellow companions, Sword and Blade,_

_As you know, my thoughts have been greatly confusing me as of late, and it has come to me that the possible path I am walking could lead me to my demise. As I taught you, a man should always trust his instincts, and thus here I am, writing this letter which I did not think I would be writing so soon in my life. I will not say that I hope you never read this. If you do, it only means that I have fulfilled my destiny as a Star Warrior and that I have paved my way to the stars._

_These are dark times. Even as I write, the serum poisons my mind and the Dark matter sing in my head. Whatever will unfold in the near future, there is one thing I must ask of you both. Remain together._

Sword marked a pause here, feeling his throat burn with an uncomfortable lump. Swallowing it down with a grimace, he continued reading, under his brother and the Wolfwrath's silent gazes.

_It is together that you two have survived in the past, and it is together that you will survive the future. There are so many things you can do as a team, and I have seen firsthand what you are capable of. You two have grown from hungry thieves to honorable warriors, and I could not be more proud of what you have become. I will not lie; suddenly finding myself with two growing teens like you was at first the strangest experience in my life. I am not good with children as you know, and I didn't know how to act with you. I am sure you remember._

Blade chuckled, and Sword saw him rub his eyes with his sleeve. Himself couldn't help that smile from sticking to his face. Azure was still silent as he stared at the paper, moving his ears with each word as if he could perfectly understand.

_However, I soon came to see these times as the happiest days of my existence. After I had lost all of my friends and family to this war that took so much from me, your arrival into my life that I had thought to be meaningless had brought a spark of light that shines even brighter today. Words are not enough to thank you properly. I have placed a key with this letter, as you must have noticed. There is a box in the bottom left drawer of my office desk. Its contents are yours. You may accept it or refuse it. As of today, you will be known as Sir Sword Knight and Sir Blade Knight._

The two brothers froze at that instant. They stared at each other, mouths agape, for the longest time. Blade looked down at the key in his hand.

"S… Sir? Does that mean we're…?"

"I… I guess so…"

_I wish I could have arranged an official announcement for this, and it saddens me that I will never see your reactions. As of this letter, I, Sir Meta Knight of Khazta Star, officially pronounce you two Knights in your own rights. You will not be bound to any cause unless you chose so, and you will have full responsibility of any apprentice you take. Let this document be the proof of your worth._

_Please accept the contents of the box as tokens of my appreciation for all that you have done. You made my life worth living and saved me multiple times, in more ways than you can imagine. I only hope I was able to provide you the family you both needed with my presence alone. I know I see you as my sons, and I say this with no hesitation._

_I will continue to watch over you, from my place among the stars._

_Meta Knight_

Sword tore his eyes away from the letter. He looked at the sky, biting his lip almost frustratingly. His hands were shaking, and so was his voice. Next to him, Blade was still staring at the key, quiet.

"He saw us as his sons…," he whispered. "We're knights…"

"Th… There's a lot of things he never said. You know him. Let's go open that box…"

They all stood up, but as Sword was about to follow Azure who was already up ahead, Blade spoke.

"Hey, Sword…"

The knight only had to look at him to know. They pulled each other in a brotherly hug, one they both needed more than anything, and Sword once again felt his eyes water as he patted his younger brother on the back. They gathered their wits and left after the Wolfwrath, to find out what is was that Sir Meta Knight had left for them.

* * *

><p>Kirby stared blankly at the letter that Joe had just given him. He was sitting on his bed, while Bun was sitting on a chair in front of him and Joe stayed standing, arms crossed.<p>

"Blade said there was a bunch of those," Bun said.

"We already delivered a couple of the others."

Kirby's mind was foggy. For the last two days, he had been taking some painkillers from Yabui, but although he felt dizzy standing up like this, he was still able to read. The words echoed with his voice in his mind.

_My dear friend Kirby,_

_There are many things I've always wanted to tell you, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Some things I have never said, and some things will surely always be left unsaid. I know my time is nigh. I have no regrets… except perhaps one. There is one thing I have never told you, but a letter is not the place to say it. I simply cannot put it into words._

_When I was young, I was called the Universe's 'Last Hope', much like you are called now. Because I was said to be the last Star Warrior to be born with the Copy abilities, much like yours, the very same in fact. However, an incident took these abilities from me, and I was never able to use them ever again. I thought I had failed as a Star Warrior. I thought I had wasted this one chance to get rid of Nightmare. And then you arrived. I remember this child, this baby, lost and alone, with no identity. When I first saw you here in Dreamland, in this stinky hut near the sheep's pens, I thought you were but an hallucination. I watched you grow, I tested you, I protected you, and I came to understand what and who you were. There are many things I would like to apologize about. Some say that I often acted cold-hearted with you, or even downright cruel. This is one of the things I want to apologize about. I won't hide it, I tried to be like this so I wouldn't get attached to you or anyone else. Obviously, this foolish act failed miserably._

_Despite all my efforts, you came to me by yourself. In you, I saw myself, in more ways than you can imagine. I saw what I used to be. And I thank you for it all. From the bottom of my soul, I thank you, Kirby. Remember, Kirby, that there is darkness in this world. Wherever light shines, it casts a shadow in which we may well drown. It is up to you to shine even brighter, to do what I couldn't. I know for a fact that you have this strength in you._

_I have said earlier that there is one thing I have never told you, one thing that I cannot say. Because of my lack of courage to find the words, I will instead do this. First and foremost, I wish to hereby name you Galaxia's new master. She needs someone strong, and I know you will wield her with dignity. Next and the most important, I will give you directions. When I first arrived here with Sword and Blade, I have hidden something, inside Kabu's shrine. Search for a hidden place, near the pedestal where your Warp Star rests. Take good care of it for me, and it will take care of you. Consider this my sole heritage._

_With time, I have come to consider you a close friend, Kirby. It was a great honor for me to be your teacher, and I couldn't be more proud of you. Yours was a light I cherished, and I only wish I could give it back. I have no doubt you will prevail over the trials fate will throw your way. We will meet again one day, son._

_Live happily, my dear friend._

_Meta Knight_

Kirby rubbed his eyes, feeling something horrible burning inside, yet warm at the same time. His mouth quivered when he tried to talk, but he swallowed with difficulty and held the letter against him. He gladly took the handkerchief Joe was handing him, and dried his tears away.

"You gonna be okay, bud?" the young fighter asked, leaning forward a bit.

Kirby sniffed, but he nodded his head, before coughing to retrieve his voice.

"Yeah… It's nothing. I just… I need to go to Kabu. Can… Can you guys help me?"

"Sure," Bun answered with a sympathetic smile as he stood up from his chair. "Come on…"

They both approached the bed and helped Kirby off of it. Their young friend was covered almost entirely with bandages, especially on his cheek and around his body to cover his back. He could barely use his injured hand and continuously held it close to him. The three of them left the house, and quickly went on the road that led to the canyon. While they walked, Kirby requested that they didn't go through town, instead make the big turn all around through the fields.

"Why do you want to go there exactly?" Joe asked curiously.

"Um… In the letter, it said that he left me something there. He didn't say what, but he said it was really important that I get it. He called it his heritage…"

"Huh, that's pretty neat. Let's see about that!"

They quickly made their way through the fields and joined with the main road. The valley slowly transformed into rocky terrain, and soon walls rose around them as they entered Kabu's valley. As they neared the giant statue, they stopped. There were already people there. Fumu was sitting on a rock, her chin resting in her palms as she listened intently to Galacta Knight, who was standing in front of her. They could barely hear what he was saying, but it sure sounded interesting by the look of wonder on her face.

"So that's where they were going," Bun mumbled.

"Huh?"

"We ran into them earlier," Joe said. "A letter for each of them actually. Hey, now that I think about it… Bun, is your sister dating Galacta?"

"What? Uh… No? I don't think so. Why?"

Joe snorted.

"They sure are close is what I mean…"

It was Kirby's turn to giggle.

"I gotta say… He's right, Bun."

"Pff!" the young man scoffed. "Why should I care about who my sister dates? It's not like Galacta Knight is thousands of years older than her."

"Actually," Joe started, "if we put numbers aside, they would be about the same age, with Galacta Knight being just at least ten years older. Kiridans don't age at the same pace as you, you know."

"Kiri-what?"

"…That's your species' name, Kirb. Don't tell me you didn't know…"

Kirby stared at him, feeling his face grow red with embarrassment. He blinked.

"Sir Meta Knight might have mentioned that a few times… I didn't know he was talking about us…"

"Well then! Better late than never! Now come on you two, I wanna know what that secret is! Too bad for those two love birds over there, let's wreck that party!"

Joe went on ahead the first, taking the other two along with him. As they neared the statue, they heard Fumu say:

"That was really beautiful… Do you think you could teach me before you leave?"

"Sure! It's pretty easy once you get the words right. I'm sure it'd sound beautiful if you sang it… That prayer used to be sung by priestesses, you know."

They both turned when the trio arrived, almost looking surprised. Fumu widened her eyes when she saw Kirby, but smiled widely.

"Hey there, kiddos!" Galacta greeted, straightening himself up.

He wasn't wearing his armor, showing that he, too, had bandages and stitches everywhere. His broken wing on his back was held in a tight cast, completely keeping it from moving in any way. They had been told that the feathers would eventually grow back, luckily for him.

"What are you all doing here?" Fumu asked.

While the other two went on ahead, Kirby stayed behind a minute to explain to them what was going on. When he finished, Fumu stood up from her rock and hugged him tenderly, a hug he gladly gave back. She was just glad to see him out of bed. Offering to help, Galacta and Fumu followed him to Kabu's shrine, past the great fires that continuously burned before the entrance and into the statue, where Bun and Joe were already looking around.

"So, what did he say exactly?" Galacta asked.

Kirby looked around, holding his arm against his cheek almost too tightly. He felt nervous.

"Uh… Something about it being near the pedestal…"

He saw his Warp Star, resting peacefully in its usual place, and slowly walked toward it. Galacta walked next to him, looking at the golden object with a nostalgic smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Warp Star in good condition," he said.

"Are there many Warp Stars out there?" he asked.

"No, not really. As far as I know, only Star Warriors with your powers are born with them."

Before Kirby could let that sink in, Joe spoke up, his voice echoing in the chamber loudly.

"Oy, there's not much place to look here. You sure he said it was inside?"

"It should be here…"

It was at this moment that Kabu spoke. His booming voice surprised them as he spoke slowly.

"Kabu remembers. Kabu allowed Sir Meta Knight to hide an object here. It was the day he arrived on this star."

"Do you know where he hid it?" Fumu asked the omnipresent entity, who took a long moment to answer.

"Sir Meta Knight hid it under the altar. He asked Kabu to keep it here, and Kabu has protected it."

"Under… the altar?"

Fumu looked down at the others, only to see Galacta and Bun already at work at the pedestal. There was only one large brick between the supporting blocks, and by tearing away some vines and moss, they were able to find small spaces on both sides of the stone slab, as if to put fingers through. By doing just that, they each pulled their own side, and with some force, were able to pull off the stone that was surprisingly thinner than expected. As they set it aside, Kirby, Fumu and Joe leaned forward to take a look inside it. Under the altar, there was a hidden space, about the size of the whole pedestal. It reached the wall, and it was through old cobwebs and layers of dust that they saw it; a small, blue box, very familiar in shape.

"Is that…?" Fumu started, unable to finish.

"Hey!" Galacta said as he squeezed his face in to look as well. "I've seen that before! That sly dog, I knew it!"

Before asking any questions, Kirby held out his hand through the hole and brushed away the cobweb. He took the box from its socket and pulled it out. He held it in his hand for all to see, then opened it. For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating, but the more he stared, the more sense it made. It was a Warp Star, blue in color. He took it out of its box to look at it from more angles. The instant he touched it, it began to glow, softly… The others stood in shocked silence, except for Joe, who exclaimed:

"Holy-! A Warp Star! Now that's fancy! That makes two Warp Stars for one warrior! That's gonna be useful!"

"But… I can't use it, can I? I mean, it's not mine…"

He looked at each of them, hoping to find answers, but stopped when he saw Galacta's face. He had lost his smile, and looked confused.

"What is it?" he asked the knight, who appeared surprised.

He shook his head, waving his hand.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's been a while since I've seen that star, I thought it used to be a different color… Just forget it. But hey, if this Warp Star still works, it should listen to you, just like yours listens to Fumu. At least I think."

Kirby looked down again at the blue star in his hand; it was warm, like his own star, and he felt so much energy inside that its surface tingled his hands. His sole heritage… He looked up.

"I'm going to look for Sir Dragato. I gotta talk to him."

* * *

><p>That night, Kirby sat on the balcony of the Parm family's apartment. Bun was sitting not far from him on the stone railing, lost in his mind. Their things were already packed and ready; all they needed to do now was wait. Kirby was holding the blue star in his hands, but he was staring at the sky. Since the Dark matter clouds had dispersed, the stars were visible once again; hundreds of thousands of tiny dots of light, against a beautiful dark blue veil stricken with the light of Popstar's rings. Not a cloud in sight. Kirby's back was slightly burning, but the star's warmth in his hands made it all numb…<p>

Out there, on the balcony, they both could hear a tune coming from another open balcony, from Sword and Blade's apartment. It was a music they both knew well, a classic orchestra with a beautiful female soprano singing in an unknown tongue. Kirby had heard it quite a few times, whenever he walked into their apartment to see his mentor. He still saw the old gramophone, one they probably got from somewhere in town or even in the castle's attic, sitting in a corner, as good as new. The songs coming out of it were always enchanting, as it was right now. Both of them knew that the two knights now living alone here were playing these songs as a beautiful tribute, one that would traverse the stars until the souls of the dead heard it.

As they rested and mentally prepared for the long journey ahead, the doors of the balcony opened behind them and the tingling sound of glass tapping filled the air. They both turned to Galacta Knight, who walked up to them with three glasses of wine in his hands. He handed one to Bun, who thanked him, then one to Kirby, who hesitated.

"Nah, not wine for you," he said. "Fumu gave me grape juice. You don't stand alcohol apparently?"

"Not really," he answered, taking the glass before watching him sit down on the balcony's edge. "The taste isn't my cup of tea either anyway. Too bitter."

"Y'know, I didn't like alcohol either when I was your age. I got to like only when I joined the army. You probably got some cheap wine too. If you could taste the wine from my home, ha! Now that is some good stuff! The wine's not too bad here either, Samo knows his stuff. What do you think, Bun?"

"Mh-well, I think Samo is better in making cocktails than at giving advice about wine. He knows a whole bunch of awesome recipes. I admit the wine Kirby drank wasn't all that good, it did have a weird taste. You hear that, Kirb?"

"Meh, maybe I'll try again some other time. Grape juice's just fine right now."

"Your call, kiddo," Galacta chuckled to conclude this conversation.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the three men, which was filled with the distant music reverberating beautifully through the air to them. Eventually, Galacta shifted his wings – at least one of them – and chuckled.

"I didn't know he liked this stuff," he commented, referring to the music. "Although I'm not really surprised."

"Why?" Bun asked.

"When we were kids, Meta was always the silent kid in the corner, lost in his books and fantasies, floating on his own little cloud. I don't picture him listening to another kind of music. Fits him, considering he's also got quite the voice."

"He sings?"

"No, but he could. I heard him a few times actually. He never believed me when I told him he had a good voice."

"You two really grew up together?" Kirby asked this time, breaking his silence.

"Yup," the knight answered with a nod. "Knew him since he was just a wee little lad. His mother was my mother's sister, and our family was kinda important. You see, we were one of the last remaining full families of pure-blooded Kiridans out there. There were many of us, and we were all living together. It goes without saying that Meta was important by himself, what with his Copy abilities and all that. Him being the 'Last Hope'…"

"How… did he lose them?" Kirby mumbled, looking up at the knight.

Galacta didn't answer immediately. He rubbed his nose, sniffing as if thinking.

"Go on, Galacta," said a new voice from above, making them all raise their head.

On the tower next to theirs, Joe was leaning over the railing, his own glass of alcohol in hand. Azure's head was poking out of the railing to look at them, tongue hanging silently. The winged knight grunted, looking away.

"Come on," the fighter said. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't really think it will, thank you very much."

"Does it… have anything to do with Meta Knight holding a grudge against you…?" Bun brought up, making the knight turn to him with a questioning look.

Bun shrugged.

"Sorry. It was kinda obvious."

Galacta sighed deeply. He took a rather big gulp from his glass before continuing.

"Ain't that just swell. Good thing I made up for it in the end…"

"So, what happened?" came Joe's voice from above.

"Agh, for stars's sakes, just shut it! I'm thinking 'bout where to start!"

Kirby couldn't keep that chuckle in as his friend up there raised his arms in an innocent fashion, Azure following his moves curiously. While they were arguing, Kirby heard a soft noise behind him and turned his head. Fumu smiled at him, leaning against the door frame. She had her own concoction in her hands. He smiled at her. Finally, Galacta took a deep breath. His tone was morose.

"Y'all saw his face back then, right?"

They gave him slight nods. He scratched the back of his head.

"It happened during a particularly heated battle on a shitty planet, which for some reason was really important for the GSA to take back or whatever. I was just doing my job, killing one demon-beast after another, but the bastards just kept coming. I saw a group of particularly large demons out the corner of my eye, and I decided to be smart and throw a grenade at them. Thing is, I'm just an idiot that didn't take the time to see if it was safe, and thus didn't see that my only cousin, that I held so dear in my heart, was just standing there, about to inhale something to probably make a very powerful ability that would have saved our asses. You know by now how inhaling works. Everything that comes in front gets sucked in. The grenade flew off toward him, and…"

He paused there. He took a deep breath. Kirby saw that his hands were shaking as he took a few gulps from his glass.

"The grenade… exploded before it got inhaled. In his face. Right here, in his mouth."

He paused again. Kirby had stopped breathing when he heard that. Could this… happen to him…? He gulped. Galacta sighed again, bowing his head.

"I… kept saying it was an accident. But I still held myself responsible for all that happened, for all the consequences… There was blood everywhere, I had never seen so much… He was… unrecognizable. I brought him back at HQ immediately, but even there, the medics had little hope of saving him… He was blinded, couldn't eat, couldn't talk, couldn't move, he was in a coma, and I'm not talking about all the blood loss. And all that thanks to this stupid asshole here… My reaction? I convinced myself that I had killed him. So I ran away. I deserted the army, and thus began my life as a mercenary. Hurray."

Without waiting for any sort of answer, the knight stood up on the railing, making everyone hold their breath when he wobbled and struggled to keep his balance. How many glasses had he had before coming here? Galacta turned around and looked at Kirby, pointing a finger to the blue star.

"When we were kids, he used to hold that thing wherever he went like it was his life. You'd better care for it like its yours, alright?"

Kirby nodded, looking back down at his juice. He knew he would, without anyone telling him to do so. Galacta raised his head and saw Fumu, and the two of them shared a prolonged eye contact that didn't go unnoticed by Bun, but the young man didn't say anything.

"I heard you two are coming to the Agency?" Joe's voice came back from above, directing his question to Kirby and Bun.

"Yeah," the latter replied, "our things are packed and ready. We're leaving tomorrow with you guys."

"Well then," Galacta Knight said, holding up his glass. "One last toast! To my cousin! To our freedom!"

"To our freedom!"

All raised their glasses, and drank.

Kirby looked down at the blue star in his hand. Words appeared in his mind when he looked at it, as if it spoke to him in this utter silence.

"To this new age."


	12. Act 2: The Fairy Lost in Space

**Author's Note: So! So much for taking a long break. As soon as I started school I started writing, so that means my schedule isn't all that bad. Neat! So, here starts the second act of this story. I don't have much to say for now, except that I will of course be inspired by the games, but I have my own versions of stories or facts. Hope you don't mind, I don't want to rewrite the games anyway. I want to have my touch! So, on that, I wish you a good day, and a good read! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of the second act's prologue, if you could call it that.**

* * *

><p><em> The boy…<em>

_ The boy left the shielded star…_

_ Where is he going?_

_ What is he planning?_

_ He holds two Warp Stars…_

_ He is entering our realm._

_ And yet he refuses us._

_ Like the blue one._

_ The blue warrior…_

_ The blue warrior escaped us._

_ His conscience has left us…_

_ There are other warriors with the boy._

_ They are weaker than our friends._

_ We want them, too, don't we?_

_ Yes, we want them._

_ All will be with us._

_ All will merge with us._

_ And we can live together._

_ We will not be alone._

_ Not ever._

_ We are family._

_ Go._

_ Find the boy._

_ Bring him to us._

_ And we will bond._

_ For he, like all living beings in the universe, is our friend._

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later<span>

A lone figure floated above the path, in perfect silence. He was surrounded by nothing else but endless fields cloaked in night. The road lead forward in an almost perfect line, undulating up and down on small hills like a sea frozen in time. The only thing allowing the being to know that time was passing was the breeze which made the grass on the hills dance back and forth in a slow valse. The sky was perfectly black… not a star in sight. It was perfect.

The figure cloaked in black stopped at the top of the last hill and gazed upon the castle town that rose up in a high palace, nestled in flower fields and cristal clear rivers. The whole town emanated a warm light that pierced the dark of this night, as if it was pushing back the darkness he was bringing. And yet, this light still felt familiar. The being's one eye lit up in anticipation as he prepared to move, but something held it back a moment longer. It was a presence, deep inside, or rather a feeling of a presence… What was it? Not even the Dark matter that followed his shadow could answer. The collectivity all knew the same thing, after all. If one learned something, all knew. Was it coming from Zero…? But the being recollected himself and marched on, toward the castle's light…

* * *

><p>Kirby landed on the tree branch, ever so silent. The Ninja ability allowed him to cling to the bark without any effort, and he hid there among the leaves of the canopy, staring down at the land below. If one was to simply walk in the forest below, they would see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. Kirby, however, knew better; he had seen them fly around, the villagers from the nearby town had called the Agency just for that. And the worse thing is, they stole his lunch while he wasn't looking. His lunch contained exactly three apples, a sack of cookies that Chef Keblum made, one banana and a ham and salad sandwich. It would not go to waste. Not today.<p>

Kirby lifted his head when he heard a distant howl, a mix of a wolf's cry and the scream of an angry cat. That banshee's screech was the sign he was waiting for, and he jumped immediately from tree to tree, perfectly balanced thanks to his ability. The forest was vast, but they were equiped to search a large place efficiently and quickly, and that was why Kirby didn't doubt that he would see his lunch again. His belly rumbled quite loudly as he jumped and he grimaced in mid-air, before using his short-range teleportation ability to move more quickly. Finally, he landed at the base of a large tree, looking up into the clearing that was before him. There, he witnessed a most satisfying sight. A huge beast had its back turned to him, crimson fur glinting with the electric sparks that flew along the long and pointy spikes lined on its back, from one to another. The giant wolf's tail was raised in dominance as it growled its hellish cry at the black creature struggling in flames in front of him. It was rolling around on the ground, its gas like structure acting like a match. The large Wolfwrath turned his head to the Star Warrior and his growls settled down as its glowing eyes analysed his friend's heat signatures, lifting his upper body to make him even taller. The beast lifted a claw and touched the collar around his neck, a habit he always had.

_"You took your time. I was about to finish it off myself."_

The voice flew across the air like a specter's call, soft and deep, soothing almost, quite unlike the wolf's looks and its previous screeches. Kirby walked forward, hand ready to grasp the katana on his back should the Dark matter make a move to escape the flames. The fire never seemed to go out…

"Is my lunch there?"

Azure emitted strange sounds that Kirby knew were chuckles and he stepped to the side, revealing a small metal box that seemed to be coated in divine light, at least from Kirby's perspective.

"Sweet Nova!" Kirby breathed out as he ran up to the box and hugged it.

He barely had the time to savour this reunion before loud and high-pitched screeches made them both look up at the Dark matter; before their eyes, it dissolved into nothingness, like a mist dispersing, until the flames, too, disappeared.

_"Mh,"_ Azure growled softly. _"The others I met in this forest were weak like this one as well. I think it was the last one."_

"Well," Kirby said, grabbing his lunch box and opening it to pick a beautiful red apple, "I think the others will be happy! We did it in record time! Are we going back?"

The Wolfwrath nodded his head and brought his large front paws on the ground before walking away, Kirby running up to catch up to him.

Many missions were like this one. The Agency not only worked to rid the Universe of the remaining demon-beasts, but also offered their services to planets that had Dark matter invasions, although these invasions were much less worse than it had been on Popstar, from Kirby's memories. On many worlds, there were only a few Dark matter roaming about, possessing important people or even sometimes dangerous animals to attack towns and communities. It was definitely easier to get rid of a Dark matter when it wasn't inside someone; Kirby had yet to refine his ability to free people from the darkness, even though Sir Arthur assured him that he could do it. Ever since the events that took place three years before on Popstar, he couldn't bring himself to try again, in fear that the same thing would happen.

As soon as Kirby arrived at the Agency, he was given time to get over what had happened and get used to his new environment. The Agency was built among the remnants of Nightmare's fortress, and Kirby felt strange to go back there after so much time. If at first he could only dream nightmares for the first few weeks, he slowly but surely got used to the strange energy that remained in this place and, eventually, he got his sleeping schedule set right once again. Nightmare was gone, and now Star Warriors occupied this place, along with growing ranks of mercenaries, young soldiers and survivors of the war that were ready to fight again against this new threat.

The Agency looked like a stationary space colony at first, but many hints from his elders told Kirby that it wasn't. He found it hard to believe it, seeing that this place was growing up to be a huge station with a complex map. It had rooms for everything; cafeteria, sleeping quarters, training areas, and all sorts of things that varied from one usefulness to another. It was among these halls that Kirby received a more urgent training. He had many teachers, mainly Sergeant Dakonyo for physical training, Knuckle Joe for his fighting abilities, and Sir Dragato for the rest. The elder Star Warrior was the only one that had time to give him; due to an old injury that made it hard to walk from one end of the ship to another, he assumed many roles among the ranks, like training for the younger recruits and now teacher for Kirby.

The young Star Warrior didn't know him well before coming here, but after three years, he knew him a respectable warrior and a kind teacher. His ways were different from his old training, but Kirby was quick to get used to the changes. After three years, the young Star Warrior had gotten used to this life. He had the chance to travel from world to world, to different stars and meet so many people; it was exactly what he had wanted! And yet, whenever he would come back or talk to Bun, sometimes, he would get nostalgic about his home. As for his cappy friend, this life was what he wanted too. Full of adventures, it allowed him to see more of the universe. He had told Kirby once that exploring Dreamland had gotten a bit boring after a while. After all, he knew just about everything about his home. It had been time to leave, and even though he missed his friends and family, he didn't regret his decision. Sword and Blade were treating him right after all; he had no room to complain about anything! Kirby tried to tell himself the same thing.

Usually, whenever Kirby came back from a mission, everytime he would exit his starship with whoever was accompanying him, he would head directly to the kitchen area for a snack. If Chef Keblum, the main chef of the station and one of Kirby's friends, was not there or was occupied, he would go report to Sir Dragato right away and listen to his next order.

This time around, however, when he and Azure stepped out of the small starship in which the demon-wolf wasn't comfortable, they had to stop to take in what they were seeing. The station's hangar was more lively than it usually was; ships were leaving and emptying the garage, recruits were running around across the place, following their leader or commander, and someone was already coming toward them. It was Knuckle Joe, who waved almost nonchalantly.

"Hey Kirb!" he saluted. "Glad you two made it back already! I was afraid you'd miss the party."

"Party?" Kirby repeated as his fighter friend stopped in front of them.

_"This hardly feels like a party,"_ came Azure's monotone voice. _"More like an invasion."_

"Eh, you're not far from that actually."

The fighter turned around and waved for them to follow him, which they did as he started explaining.

"Some guys patroling around some galaxy's edge came across a girl floating in space."

Kirby's eyes widened and he had to stop for a short second, but seeing as Joe only continued walking he sprung back behind him.

"A girl?!" he repeated again. "Is she alive?"

"Yeah, but she's injured, and she's been unconscious since we found her. What the party is about, though, is another story. Arthur sent a party of warriors with Sirica at the lead to the girl's planet, Ripple Star, to investigate why a fairy's out here. We don't see fairies outside of their planet that often, they usually keep to themselves you know."

Kirby didn't have time to question what a fairy or Ripple Star were that Knuckle Joe continued talking, the trio now going through a calm corridor.

"Meanwhile, you know Falspar, he's kinda paranoiac when something like this happens, and it just spreeeeead around the station. Seriously, everyone's expecting some kind of attack now, it's just so ridiculous. Falspar's sending out patrols around the galaxy all the time. Careful when you'll see Dragato, he's kinda mad at him for that."

"Thanks for the advice, but, uh, what is Ripple Star anyway?"

They had arrived in the main hall of the station, from which they could go in any direction for any destination, like the center point of a maze. Knuckle Joe stopped near an elevator that would take him to the second floor, but Kirby wasn't heading this way. Joe crossed his arms.

"It's the main planet in Gamble Galaxy, at least the most habitated," he answered. "The fairies never really wanted anything to do with the GSA apparently, so Arthur's pretty surprised. Apparently their relations with your species weren't the best for some reason. He tried to contact the planet, but there wasn't any response, so that's why he's sent people there. Got any more questions?"

"Um… Where's that fairy now?"

"Medical bay. You can go see her if you want, but I doubt she'll be awake."

Once the elevator arrived, Knuckle Joe walked in, waving them goodbye as the doors closed. Kirby turned to Azure, who scratched his ear as if something was stuck inside.

_"You want to go see that fairy, don't you?"_

"Aren't you curious?" Kirby responded with an excited smile. "It's a fairy! We've never seen a fairy before!"

_"Did you not hear what Joe said? The fairies don't like Kiridans."_

"So what? She's asleep! Come on, it's just to take a look! We'll go eat right after, promise."

On that word, he proceeded to head toward the medical bay's corridors, following the arrows painted on the walls with the directions. Azure sighed, touched his collar with a claw, and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Sir Nonsurat, as main medic of the station, was the one to care for the fairy girl. He sat down in a chair and sighed, rubbing his face. How he missed his old workspace in the GSA HQ… This medical bay sufficed, but he loathed the fact that they didn't have separate rooms for his patients. All they had was a long white room with beds for the injured or sick to rest, and an operation room a corridor away from here. Arthur assured him that once they had the funds to do so, they would renovate this whole place, but for now, Nonsurat knew his friend was struggling with the Agency's affairs. Times were certainly different from when the Galaxy Soldier Army was at its top…<p>

The girl had just been settled on the bed assigned to her, and all he could hear was the beeping sound of her regular heart beats. Nonsurat looked up when she shifted, her sleep disturbed by unwelcomed dreams. No medicine he knew could take that away, unfortunately. Her pink hair stuck to her porcelain-coloured face. He was still surprised of his patient's origins. He had never once operated on a fairy, and it had been quite the challenge to mend a ripped wing. He knew how to repair wings; bird wings, that is. But now, it was like working on an insect; the wings were so fragile he had needed his whole concentration to prevent it from ripping even more. Even now he didn't know if the wing would hold and heal, but it seemed like it for the time being. The girl had also been injured through her back and around her sides, as if something burning had gripped around her. That part, he knew it was safe now, she would just need to be careful when laying on her back. He yawned. He really needed a coffee.

Just as he was about to doze off in his chair, the doors slid open, and he blinked, looking up to see Kirby and Azure walk in, the first looking quite excited. Before he could even greet them, he saw a movement on the bed and he looked back. The fairy girl suddenly sprung straight up, eyes opened large and her breath gasping.

"Zero, stop!"


	13. Fractals of Shattered Light

**Author's note : I be back. I be alive. I be continuing this. I been busy. I be sorry.**

** I mostly write when I have time, which is rare lately, so I apologize if the chapters come with long pauses in between. I'm sure you guys understand. So without further ado, have a good read! I don't have much to say this time, except thank you for passing through! I accept all comments and critics, as always. Have a good day. :)**

**PS: I'm not sure, but I think I sometimes mix Silica with Sirica. I never know which one comes from which version of the show, it's really obnoxious. If you see any of these mistakes, just put in the version you like the most, it's not that big of a deal.**

* * *

><p>Kirby stared incredulously as the fairy looked up, her blue eyes reflecting his own. Her irises were dark and filled with glittering stars that spoke so many words he didn't dare to look away.<p>

"You!" she spoke, breaking the silence. "I know you!"

Confused, Kirby tried to have Nonsurat or Azure back him up, but none of them said anything. He looked back at her, only now noticing that she wasn't wearing anything; only bandages were wrapped around her torso, with the covers having slid down to her waist. Her skin was so white that he hadn't even noticed the bandages at first. Now he couldn't help but blush and look back up at her eyes.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered. "How?"

"Y-you were in my dream! And all those before! It's all your fault!"

"My fault? What is my fault?"

She started rambling again, but she stopped quick, bending forward holding her sides and stomach. Nonsurat walked up to the bed and helped her against her pillows.

"Now, now, miss, you shouldn't move too quickly so soon," he advised. "Here, drink this. It'll ease the pain enough for you to sleep."

She seemed reluctant to accept the medicine at first, but the pain in her wing and back convinced her to take it. Even though Azure didn't seem to want to approach that crazy fairy, Kirby still walked up to look at her better. Her pink hair was a mess, to be honest. It reached her bare shoulders, which were not completely hidden by the raised covers. Her eyes were large, dark blue and deep like the ocean, and her face looked like it had been sculpted in pure porcelain by a skilled doll-maker. Nonsurat left shortly to tell Sir Arthur that the fairy was awake, and Kirby took that time to ask the questions that raced through his mind.

"What's your name?" he asked her as kindly as he could, even though her reaction to him earlier had been rather aggressive.

She looked up at him tiredly, her pale face almost sick, and she blinked slowly, now completely calm.

"Ribbon. I'm Ribbon. Who are you?"

"Didn't you say you knew me from your dreams?"

She shook her head.

"I've only seen you in my dreams. I don't know your name, even though I should."

He smiled, rejoiced that her tone was now more open to discussion than before.

"My name is Kirby! And this is my friend Azure. The guy that just left is the medic of this station, Sir Nonsurat."

Ribbon looked up at Azure, who hadn't moved from his spot near the door and was staring at her with his shining eyes that almost never blinked. She shivered and set her head back down, closing her eyes. The medicine was quick to take effect it seems. That, or her wing was sapping her strength quicker than he thought…

"Where am I…? Did I stumble on a Kiridan colony?"

"Not at all!"

"You are at the Demon Hunter Agency, miss."

Kirby turned back and saw that Sir Arthur was already there, with Nonsurat sliding past him to tend to the fairy's wounds. Kirby saluted, while Azure only nodded his head, as the leader walked up to the bed, crossing his arms. He wasn't wearing his mask, so his face showed a kind and comforting smile that seemed to keep the girl calm.

"The… Demon Hunter Agency?" she blinked. "I think… I heard about that… Who…? How did I get here…?"

"I am Sir Arthur, the leader of the Agency. Our patrols found you floating in space near the edge of the eastern quadrant of Moon Galaxy. You were injured, so we took you in. You come from Ripple Star, don't you?"

She nodded, almost confused for a moment, until her eyes widened and she tried lifting herself up again with her elbows, despite Nonsurat's hand holding her shoulder down.

"My star! I remember now! Ripple Star was attacked!"

"Attacked?" Arthur repeated as she proceeded to look around in a panic, as if searching for something. "By the Dark matter?"

"My crystal! Where's the crystal?!" she frantically asked, finally looking up at them all. Her face changed from panicked to almost angry. "You took it! Where is it?!"

Arthur looked surprised at her outburst, but he remained calm and composed, only staring at her gently.

"Now, miss, calm yourself," he said. "If you are referring to the object you were clinging to when we found you, it is currently in my office. Fear not, your crystal is in good hands. For now, I suggest you rest. We will speak more when your fever goes down. Nonsurat, take good care of our guest, will you."

On that word, he gestured to Kirby and Azure to follow, then turned and headed for the exit. The two trainees followed closely behind without a word, even though Kirby did look back at the strange fairy girl who watched them leave with wide eyes. When they were outside in the empty corridor, Arthur stopped and crossed his arms, sighing. Kirby and Azure both waited for him to speak first, which he did as he turned to look at them.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual, Sir," Kirby answered. "Her name is Ribbon."

_"She claims to have seen Kirby before in her dreams,"_ spoke Azure's calm and slow voice. _"She said it was his fault, but didn't say what was. The girl may be mad, I say."_

The Kiridan leader nodded his head with each new information, tapping his fingers on his arm as he listened.

"That may be due to her fever," he said. "Fairies are very close to their wings, and one of hers is broken, so it may affect her attitude until it heals. Keep that in mind, both of you."

"What happened on Ripple Star, Sir?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I am still waiting for news from Silica. It is likely a Dark matter attack, considering…" He paused here, sighed again and rubbed his head. "For now, Kirby, I suggest you go see Dragato, he may have something for you to do. Azure, come with me please."

They both saluted their leader, and Kirby stood there, watching his canine friend leave at the end of the hallway. The pink warrior took in a deep breath. Maybe he had time to get a snack before going to see Sir Dragato… And yet, even as he headed toward the cafeteria, he couldn't get that fairy girl away from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Fumu walked out of the school when all the students had left, sighing as she watched the afternoon sun in its slow descent. In three years, she hadn't stopped one second, and it was only now, as she stood there in front of the main doors of Pupu Village's own school, that she took a moment to breathe. She had grown fast as well; she looked a lot like her mother, taller than most cappies, except she kept her long hair in a simple bun while she worked. Her face was sharper, more delicate. She had pushed away the young girl that she still had been after all that time, and now, she couldn't be more proud of what she had done for her village.<p>

She stood there for a long time, watching the sun-bathed land that stretched before her. They really had chosen the right spot to build this school; the view couldn't be prettier. It was atop a small hill, tall enough to gaze at the fields and see the pastures, close enough to the village so the children didn't have to walk too far a way to get there. With time, Fumu had been able to find enough competent teachers to come and work in the school, so she wasn't alone here. They educated not only children but welcomed adults and cappies of all ages as well. So long as the students had the will to educate themselves, Fumu was happy.

However lately, she couldn't help but stare at the sky and wonder. Since Bun's last letter… He had said that everything was fine, that his training was going well and that 'the Dark matter ain't no big deal against us!' She wasn't worried, that was her parents' job. No, she only wondered what it was like, to go back to space and go from world to world, to meet unknown species and, for Kirby, to act like a real Star Warrior. She remembered now that Kirby had, indeed, thought the same thing some time before leaving… Should she go as well? Would the Agency even have a need for her? In one of his letters, Bun had said that, as it grew, the Agency welcomed stranded families that had been separated from their homes by the Dark matter. 'Knowing your love for kids, you would love it here right now, Sis. Although the commanders don't really know what to do with them…'

Some cappies started walking past her, wishing her good evening and throwing in some 'See you tomorrow, Fumu!' She could only smile and wish them good night as well, but her mind was still away even as she spoke.

"Lost in thought again?" a very familiar voice spoke behind her, causing her to slightly jump at first, then smile.

Chip walked up beside her, adjusting his glasses to his eyes. When the school had been built, she hadn't hesitated to contact him, knowing that he was the best teacher she had ever met. He was always working from one school to another, never finding the good place to stay, and so he accepted to come when she called him. It had already been a year now that he was in town… and three years since her brother and friend had left.

"I heard about what happened in class today," Chip continued with his gentle voice that always kept her calm. "Are you okay?"

Fumu sighed. The whole day, she had been spacing in and out, almost ignoring her students' questions or lessons, and she even forgot to let her students leave for lunch break. The young woman shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," she answered. "I guess it can happen to all of us, hehe!"

She chuckled, but had no heart to it. She looked back at the horizon, and her eyes wandered back to the sky. She just felt like there was something… She needed to keep watch…

"Try not to over-do yourself," Chip said. "You've been working a lot on that school and your classes for the last years. Maybe you should take a break? I could always take your classes."

"Oh, that's sweet, but you know I wouldn't even know what to do if I was given a vacation. I'll just go with it, don't… worry about… it…"

As she spoke, something strange appeared in the sky… Piercing the clouds, these falling objects looked like falling stars, casting bright lights the moment they showed themselves. There were three of them, each heading in different directions like missiles. Chip must have seen the light they radiated for she heard him gasp and murmur in simple shock:

"What… are those…? Shooting stars?"

She shook her head, still looking up in disbelief.

"If they were shooting stars, they would have disintegrated before coming here and they would destroy themselves in smaller bits… Unless…"

While two of the lights headed off in the horizon, the closest one came closer and closer, until it spread its light above the castle and crashed against the hills, lifting a huge cloud of dust and dirt upon its landing. Fumu gasped, clinging to Chip as the ground shook for a short moment. As soon as it stopped, she looked at him, her look mimicking his own, and she immediately picked up her bag before running down the road.

Of course, the whole village emptied to go see the commotion, and there were already people gathered around the crater when they both arrived. Fumu was reminded of the time Kirby had crash-landed here; the curious people, talking among themselves about their thoughts on the object, the king, the sound of his car as it skidded to a stop, and the object, something whose light shone so brightly they had to shield their eyes. While she and Chip made their way through the crowd to take a look at the bottom of the crater, which was about as large as a dinner table, King Dedede walked up to the other side of the crater and leaned over to look as well.

"What is that thing?" he asked loudly.

"It doesn't look like a star, that's for sure," Mayor Len said from his own side as his grandchildren grouped up around him.

"It looks like some sort of crystal," Chip said, thoughtful.

"And why would that thing fall here?" Dedede asked. "Are they more evil things, like always?"

"That's optimistic," Escargon commented next to him. "It reminds me of something, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

"At any rate," Fumu said, "we should find the other two that fell over there. I don't think it's dangerous, the way it looks…"

"If it ends up being an intelligent something that possesses all of us, I'll blame you!" Dedede warned, still on his guard since what had happened to him.

With a deep sigh of exasperation, Fumu slid down inside the crater without hesitation, despite Chip and Escargon who both advised to be careful, and she stretched out her arm, fingers touching the soft and warm surface of the strange stone lying in the dirt of its own crater…

* * *

><p>Sir Dragato held up the small crystal in his hand up to his face, slowly turning it around to observe it. His golden eyes reflected against its soft surface, creating beautiful shapes inside, fractals and polygons intersecting almost perfectly, as if trying to align to write words no one in this world could understand. How fascinating… As a Star Warrior deprived of wings or special powers, his own strength was in his high senses. He could then feel the power, the force hidden – even partially – inside this small shard of crystallized stone. It was alive, but barely.<p>

"What I want to know," Arthur said, "is if Ripple Star really needs our help or if they can help themselves. You know as well as me that they've never asked for our help, even before."

"That's exactly what I said!" Falspar's grunt of a voice called up in answer. "Pretty sure that girl just brought a whole army of Dark matter over here. Just watch! It's a matter of time before they're here."

"Can you be less, I don't know, obnoxious about that?" Knuckle Joe's smug laugh asked as a joke.

The crystal's small light came from its depths; like a firefly had been stuck in resin and its light had been forever imprisoned inside. It flickered at every movement, however small it was, and reflected against different surfaces of its prison each time. Fascinating, truly.

"I'm not obnoxious! I'm being realistic. We shouldn't drop our guard so easily!"

"We are not dropping our guard," Arthur said. "Silica and Galacta Knight will contact us once they have news. Until then, we can only be patient."

"And I agree with that," Knuckle Joe said, "but I'm just saying that if Ripple Star's Crystal was destroyed to pieces, then something's clearly wrong. What's the real deal with this thing here?"

"The Crystal of Ripple Star," Dragato said, moving the attention to himself as he still held up the shard to look at it. "There are many legends about it. Arthur is familiar with them, if I remember correctly."

"I am," was the answer from his friend.

"Does even one of these legends say anything of interest?" the younger fighter questioned.

"Personally," he answered, turning the crystal shard around, "I find them all interesting. One of them describes the Crystal as some kind of great god of sorts. Another says the Crystal is a benevolent spirit that watches over the fairies and grants them their wings. All in all, many of these legends refer to some kind of presence inside the Crystal, and if I once more remember correctly, its light is what kept Nightmare away from Ripple Star all this time."

"I remember," Arthur said softly, eyes watching the stone shard with a nostalgic look, "when I was younger, I used to see the whole Crystal, in the castle of Ripple Star's capital. To see it destroyed now…" He sighed. "If you all are willing to come to Ripple Star's aid once we have news, then we will do it. If not, then we will wait until they contact us themselves. Nonsurat, what's the fairy girl's condition?"

"Pretty stable," the medic answered calmly. "She should be able to tell us the whole story soon, but I don't want her out of bed for a while. If you want answers, we'll all have to wait I'm afraid."

As the debate continued on about what to do from now on, Dragato resumed watching the crystal shard; the legends were true. He could feel a presence, or perhaps a part of a presence, hiding in the light. If only, he thought, he could hear its voice. The one person who could have heard it was gone. What a shame it was… Would Kirby be able to?

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with this star, Silica could quite clearly see it. Aboard her ship, with a small fleet behind her in a normal defence position, their ships placed in an arc on either sides of her own, she was looking through the main glass screen, at the heart-shaped planet around which they orbited. Galacta Knight's ship joined the formation, small but fast and, luckily for them, well armed.<p>

"Well then," came his voice through the main radio to which all soldiers were connected. "That looks nice."

A large part of the planet, a whole country it seemed, was covered by a thick cloud of Dark matter, worthy of a full force invasion. They were moving like a swarm of bugs, swirling around slowly.

"Quit joking around," Silica said seriously, eyes squinted as she thought about their next move. "We have to do something, and now. For all we know there could be a thousand fairies dying down there!"

"Shouldn't we contact Sir Arthur before making a move?" another soldier asked over the radio.

"Why wait?" was Galacta Knight's response, from which you could tell he was smiling and stretching in his seat. "Dark matter are nothing against us, guys! Stay in your ship if you can, and shoot all of them down! Simple as that."

They were quick to organize themselves, and soon, the order was given; the fleet plunged down like one entity, in through the atmosphere of the star. The ships shook heavily all the way through, but as soon as they traversed and came in view of the land, the sight they had to bear was frustratingly common for them, already after three years of war. The cloud was covering the whole sky and from it came down hundreds of Dark matter, small, black orbs that exploded easily with every energy beam shot at them. The fleet quickly moved around the sky, shooting down all that came into their cannons' aim. The land stretched far, what would have been beautiful flowery hills that shone under the sun, and in the distance, beyond a large town surrounded by walls and fields, was the great castle of Ripple Star's capital. It was surrounded by Dark matter, swarming with their dark bodies as they came in through windows and dove into the town.

"Break the formation!" came Silica's order. "Spread over the town and help the citizens! Don't shoot the possessed, paralyze them if they are armed. Now!"

Like a broken chain, each ship immediately separated from the formation and went on its own way. Galacta Knight headed as quick as possible toward the castle; his first priority was to secure the planet's queen and royal family, while the others took care of the citizens. Flying over the town, he could only see all the people lying around in the streets; he couldn't tell if they were dead or possessed… He landed his ship in the plaza in front of the main doors of the castle, and quickly came out, opening his wings to fly at the doors. There, quite strangely, were a group of Dark matter, hitting against the doors… Why? They could usually pass through matter, right? Without questioning too much, he pointed his lance forward and pierced right through an unsuspecting Dark matter. The others, surprised, left the door to look at him with their unique eyes widening, and he took this short instant of time to lash out at them, quickly taking each of these beings out. Their bodies evaporated like mist, leaving him a moment to breathe. He settled down and turned to the doors. They were huge, and clearly appeared locked tight. So the people inside barred themselves in… Walking up to the doors, he knocked as loudly as he could.

"Hey! Is anyone there?"

Surprisingly, a muffled voice came from behind the doors, and he had to glue his ear to the wooden surface to hear.

"You don't sound like a Dark matter. Who are you?"

"I am Sir Galacta Knight! I come from the Demon Hunter Agency, we've come to your aid! We can help you free this land of Dark matter!"

"The Demon Hunter Agency? And how do I know you're not one of them?"

"Because I just killed the five Dark matter that were banging on this door, I'm pretty sure myself that I'm not possessed! I'm not alone, just look through a damn window, you'll see we're here!"

There was a long pause here, in which he detached himself from the door and waited, always looking over his shoulder to watch for attacking enemies. The others were doing an excellent job in defending the town; already he could see less of the flying devils around the castle, and more in the sky, chasing after the ships. The doors suddenly squeaked loudly and things moved on the other side, probably the barricade. Only one of the doors opened, just enough to let someone walk out.

Galacta Knight almost gasped, his eyes widening. A Kiridan?! Despite how weird it was, the man was clearly a Kiridan, not like some subspecies that may look like his own. An adult, hard to say how old as always, with a dark shaded skin, like a mix of light grey and soft green. He was dressed formally, with a golden and black cape that flowed behind him. His face was the strangest thing, and probably what unnerved the knight the most. He was smiling lightly, likely a polite smile, but his eyes were dark pools of blackness… Looking into them, he felt like he was plunging into a deep abyss and would drown. They looked like distant galaxies where his pupils should have been, like his eyes reflected space. It was his voice that pulled him out and made him blink away. It was normal paced, soft and light.

"I apologize for locking you out. The guards were simply doing their job of protecting this palace."

He was way too calm… Swallowing the lump in his throat, Galacta Knight flapped his wings and straightened himself proudly.

"I'll leave the questions to my leader," he told the strange man. "For now, I just need to know if the survivors and the royal family are here and all right."

"Oh, but they are, Sir Galacta Knight. The queen is being informed of the Agency's presence as we speak. Your soldiers will dispel this cloud."

"I assure you, we will do what we ca-"

"It wasn't a question, Sir Galacta Knight. They will. We can protect the castle and its residents. You should go help your soldiers. You will be needed there."

With a short curt bow, the man backed away and hid once more behind the doors as they closed loudly again, leaving the knight outside with his heart thumping against his head. This was the strangest conversation he ever had… Backing away, he took a moment to recover. This was just so strange… Who was this guy? He had heard the fairies didn't trust his species, so why would one live here? Shaking his head, he turned back and opened his wings, flying off toward the town. As he flew and looked for the enemy, one of the ships passed right over-head; its engine was in smoke! It moved in a straight line, right toward a street farther away, and soon the knight heard its loud crash resonate through the town. Flapping his wings faster, he hurried over to the debris on the other end of the street; it had crashed right through a fountain, knocking everything down in its path. Dark matter were erupting out of the back and the broken engine, flying around. He could hear gunshots from inside, and even saw one of the flying beings explode into mist and dissolve from a loud shot.

Flying over, he swung his lance at the Dark matter, and it was only a matter of a few swings until they were all gone. The soldier inside had tried to crawl away and was now in the debris of the fountain, gasping and out of breath, a gash across his head. He slumped down, breathing out in relief.

"Thank Nova you were there, Galacta!" he breathed out. "I thought I was a goner…"

"Are you alright?" he asked, landing on an overturned part of the fountain.

"I… I think my leg is broken… Those damned things!"

"Don't worry. I'll bring you to the castle, there are survivors there. They should help until it's over out here."

"Thanks…"

Turning around, Galacta Knight took out the radio from his belt and brought it to his mouth.

"Silica! How does it look up there?"

"Pretty good, but I just saw Oolian crash! Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I'm with him right now. He's got a broken leg, but otherwise he's fine. I checked the castle; the survivors are there and apparently holding up."

Silica's ship then flew right overhead, as if to check on them, and went farther away, looping around the town square.

"Perfect! Bring Oolian to safety and come back to help us. The more we are, the faster we'll be done here."

"Got it!"

It took a moment to bring the injured soldier to the castle, but the guards allowed him inside, despite their mistrust. As soon as Oolian disappeared through the doors, supported by two guards, Galacta Knight turned back to the sky. This was going to be a long day…


	14. The First Vision

**Author's note: Not much to say about this one here, except that there are important stuff that are beginning to show up. Thank you all for the support, and have a good read! Again, I have a problem with Silica's name. I always mix up the two versions… I have to watch out for that. So, sorry if anyone's confused! I am too!**

* * *

><p><em>He wasn't spying. He had just fallen asleep here and hid when she arrived. Now he was only curious. She was there, floating above the pond. As usual at night, the waters radiated a bright light that shone on her, almost making her shine in return. Her transparent wings reflected the light with a thousand hues that spread back on the branches of the trees around the pond, like light through the stained glass of a cathedral. Her long hair fell like black cascades when she undid her braids, and she slowly floated down until her feet touched the surface of the water. It rippled like a single drop… She was so delicate, it seemed like it wasn't her anymore. Or maybe, she was herself now, more than she would ever be… If only he could come closer and take a better look at her face…<em>

_ A twig creaked under his body. Suddenly, she turned in his direction, eyes large and wings suddenly picking up the pace._

_ "Arthur?! You big dummy! What are you doing here, scaring the life out of me like that?!"_

_ "Arthur?"_

_ "Come on out! I see you over there!"_

"Arthur?"

He suddenly woke up and raised himself in his bed, gasping out in surprise in reality just as he had in the dream. It was still dark in his room, but it was no surprise. He had closed everything that would make some sort of light. He liked sleeping in total darkness. Someone had knocked on the door, and he recognized that voice quite easily.

"Come in," he called, voice rusty from sleep.

The door opened, bringing in a sudden wave of bright light that blinded him for a minute, forcing him to rub his face to adjust. Dragato walked in, in his usual limping pace, and his placid voice managed to soothe him as it usually did. Even though the sentence left much to be desired.

"You look awful, my friend."

"I know. Do you have news for me?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have woken you up. Silica has finally contacted us. She's waiting to report to you at the moment. Do you want to go or do I tell her to report to me instead?"

Arthur sighed and nodded his head, sliding out of bed.

"I'll go," he answered as he went to put on his armor, hiding the atrocities clinging to his back. "I want to hear about Ripple Star."

As usual, Dragato acted like he hadn't seen anything particular on him and nodded his head, though his eyes squinted a bit.

"Are you sure you want to go back? You've been weird since we found Miss Ribbon."

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, suddenly a bit annoyed. "It's been so many years since I've been there. If it is my destiny to go back, then I will. I shall oppose nothing against it or whatever awaits. Do you understand me?"

"Of course."

With that done with, Arthur followed his friend outside in the corridor and off toward the main room of the station. Computers and machines lined the walls all around, and on the main screen of all those covering the back wall, was Silica. Her head was turned away when he entered, and he arrived just in time to hear her call out:

"Galacta! Don't touch that, that looks fragi-"

And a loud noise erupted through the radio, screeching in everyone's ears. Silica made a pained face and raised her arms in defence, eyes closed, lips sealed shut, and she turned back to the screen, blinking in surprise.

"Sir Arthur!" she called, saluting her leader, as if nothing happened.

One could still hear Galacta's laugh from the other side of the room through the radio. Arthur saluted back, walking up to the front of the room past the captain's seat.

"Silica. Have you reached Ripple Star?"

"Yes Sir, we did. When we arrived, we came face to face with a whole cloud of Dark matter invading the capital of the star. We acted immediately Sir, and we came to the fairies' aid. Now most of the Dark matter have left or have been destroyed, Sir. We believe the capital is safe."

"Has there been any casualties?"

"Not on our side, Sir, only Oolian who got injured. I can't say the same for the fairies… Many of them were possessed to death, unfortunately. Those we can save are being taken care of by the fairies as we speak. They have some kind of magic here. I can't explain what they're doing, but it's working."

"I see… May they find repose among the stars. What about the royal family?"

"No casualties there, Sir. The queen is alright, if a bit shaken up. I talked to her, and she said that she would like to have a word with my leader."

Arthur's heart stopped. The Queen of Ripple Star?

"…And what did you tell her?"

"That the Agency would gladly establish contact with Ripple Star, Sir. It's already done anyway. She said that they owed us their lives, so they're very welcoming, even to Kiridans."

He gulped silently, glad he had his mask to hide his scowling face.

"I see. Tell her I will come as soon as possible. As for you and your team, stay there and wait until all Dark matter have been killed. I don't want to see a single one when I arrive, am I clear?"

She saluted once more.

"Yes Sir!"

"Arthur out," he nodded, and the screen was shut down, cutting the contact.

He sighed and put his hand on the arm of the captain's seat, suddenly feeling a bit nauseous. He was glad he was wearing his mask and helmet. There was no need to be so nervous. They would meet again, he would apologize, and they would be adults, she a queen and he a Star Warrior. Simple as that. But why did it all seem like his world would be ending soon? Surely she hadn't become like her mother… did she?

* * *

><p>"So you really just fly anywhere you go?"<p>

"Yes. I don't like walking, it feels weird. Though I'll have to get used to it until my wing heals…"

"Want some more pie?"

"Oh, yes please! It's delish!"

_"There is no more meat for me. I am now sad."_

Kirby, Bun and Azure had been in the cafeteria when the fairy had walked in, looking lost and curious. It had been a while since she was here and it was a miracle she was already standing despite her wounds. Sir Nonsurat had surely made a wonderful show of his healing arts! She was wearing the dress she had been wearing when she was found, a nice looking red dress that did not hide her shoes. Kirby imagined it would swirl around her when she flew. She would have been beautiful… Nevertheless, Ribbon had said that she had been hungry, and Chef Keblum had been happy to give her the best of his cooking; after all, it wasn't everyday he could show a fairy how good his culinary skills were.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called the chef to the hungry demon-beast as he came over, carrying a large plate of roasted meat.

The chef was of an unusual species, found only on the farthest edges of the known universe: he was a floating being deprived of legs, his body shaped like a teardrop. His arms only consisted of gloved hands that floated at a small distance from his body. His large chef hat hid them, but they knew he had two pointy ears on his head. From his words, Keblum was apparently large for his species, being a bit bigger than Sir Falspar, who was in turn quite large from Kirby's perspective. Despite that, Keblum was, literally, a big ball of love; love for those he held close, and love for food. Mostly food, actually.

He set down the meat for Azure to resume eating and straightened up, hands on his hips. He smiled at the fairy.

"Well young lady! Glad to see my cookin's appreciated."

"This food is wonderful! I don't know what those "pie" things are, but they taste like heaven!"

"Ha, am I glad you like it so much! Halcandran cooking isn't the easiest, but it's nice to hear it pleases even the fairies!"

"What?" Kirby exclaimed, having almost held his breath when she had spoken. "They don't have pies on Ripple Star?!"

"No, we don't. I guess this is a sort of pastry, is it not? A dessert? We have our own kind, but they're nothing like this! This tastes like fruits, but with all sorts of sugary flavors. It's fantastic!"

Keblum laughed wholeheartedly and slapped Bun on the back, so suddenly the young man was almost flattened on the table.

"Been so long since I've had this many fans!" the chef joked, while Bun straightened back up, cracking his back.

Kirby's attention was drawn from the discussion as his eyes caught a familiar figure entering the cafeteria. The limping warrior walked in, looking around; he was actually using his cane to help, a cane which he wasn't using that often. His leg must have been hurting more than usual today… Kirby stood up and saluted when Sir Dragato approached their table, and when Bun saw the reason why he was acting like that, he did the same.

"Sir Dragato!" Keblum smiled. "Here for a bite? I've got some freshly made pies, and they've got Miss Ribbon's approval."

"Mmh," the warrior mused a second, contemplating the offer. "Could I bring a piece to eat later in a doggy bag?"

"Leaving for a mission? You?" Keblum seemed surprised, and Kirby was as well.

"Are we going somewhere, Sir?" he asked, curiosity kicking in.

Dragato nodded, and gestured to Ribbon, whose eyes widened when he spoke.

"Yes. It seems Silica and Sir Galacta Knight have made it to Ripple Star, just in time to face the invasion."

"They did?!" the fairy stood up, her one uninjured wing buzzing like a fly's.

"Yes, and fear not, Miss Ribbon, your home is now safe. The Dark matter have been destroyed or have ran away. I have spoken to Sir Nonsurat, and he agrees to you coming with us back on the planet. We will be leaving in an hour."

Kirby could almost _feel_ the sudden wave of relief that swept across the young fairy; she slumped back on her chair, eyes wide and shining… was she crying?

"Is… Is the queen safe?" she asked, voice trembling.

Dragato nodded again, much to her happiness.

"She is, yes. She wished to meet us, but I don't think she knows you're here."

"Oh stars," she cried, hiding her face in her hands. "What am I gonna tell her?! She trusted me!"

For some reason, right at this moment, Kirby's heart cringed; he hated to see her cry. He picked up a napkin and, almost instinctively, handed it to her. She noticed and looked up, her porcelain face red and her doll cheeks streaked with tears. She looked at the napkin and blinked, surprised. His warm smile convinced her to take it, and she was able to dry the tears away.

"Bun," Dragato spoke, getting the young man's attention. "Sword and Blade will be coming with us, and that means you as well. If I were you, I'd go see them right away."

"Oh! Yes, Sir!"

Bun saluted quickly, before turning on his heels and running off, eager for a new mission. Dragato turned back to his pupil and nodded.

"You as well, Kirby. I am accompanying Arthur for this and I expect you to follow."

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, before blinking and saluting. "Er, I mean, yes sir!"

When Sir Dragato allowed him to leave, he waved at Ribbon and ran away to prepare his things, like Bun. Azure, who was still eating his meat, raised his head with a roasted bit in his mouth and stared at the Kiridan knight, before turning his head to Ribbon. The fairy still couldn't believe what she had heard and could only stand there, staring at her plate and the half-eaten pie. When Keblum left as well to prepare the doggy bag, Dragato lightly tapped his cane on the tiled floor, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Miss Ribbon," he started, making her lift her head. "If I may be so bold, I have been wondering… Why did the Fairy Queen send you out to space with the Crystal? Was it truly in danger?"

She seemed surprised at his question, but still she cleared her own throat and thought of the answer for a few seconds before replying, slowly:

"Well… Yes, it was in danger. The Dark matter… were not our only problem."

Dragato raised an eyebrow. Now this was suddenly more interesting…

"What do you mean by this?" he inquired curiously.

Again, she took a moment to answer, but he could see it all in her eyes, deep as the sea; a recent memory begging to be exclaimed, to be liberated. It wasn't painful, but she was nervous. It was good he waited until they were fewer until asking his question. She took a deep breath and clenched the napkin she was still holding on to.

"It was the day before the invasion. We received strange people at the castle, odd strangers we had never seen before. Pretty ill-mannered if you ask me. We didn't know who they were or who they worked for, but they were clearly pirates. I…" She clicked her tongue, frustrated. "...can't remember what they called themselves, their leader had a strange accent. Our queen was very patient with them. All they asked… was that we give them the Crystal."

"Like that?"

"Just like that. They didn't even say why. Of course, our queen refused immediately; we need the Crystal to live! Then, they said that they wouldn't take no as an answer, that if we didn't give it to them willingly, they would stop at nothing to have it. Still, the queen refused, and we managed to make them leave without them causing trouble. And the day after, during the night… the Dark matter came."

"Do you think these pirates were linked to the invasion?" he asked, his mind slowly making links between events, and her nod only confirmed his thoughts.

"I'm convinced that it is the case. When the Dark matter invaded, the queen feared for the Crystal… and so she entrusted it to me. I was tasked with its protection, and I was to take it as far away as possible. So long as the Crystal lived, we would have a chance. She wanted me to take it to Neo Star, where we had contacts and friends. But… as I was nearing it, those pirates caught up to me. I already had a bunch of Dark matter after me, so I thought… they would help… They didn't… Or maybe they did, I don't know what exactly happened… Something hit the Crystal, either a Dark matter or one of the projectiles from the pirates, and… there was a blast… And I woke up here."

Dragato took a moment of silence to allow her to breathe in and out. She was clearly missing some parts, but it was all natural. For her to be entrusted with the Crystal, he thought, she must be an important individual…

"The blast must have shattered the Crystal," he concluded, her nodding in response.

"Most likely, if all I was holding on to was this small thing…"

"And you drifted across space to where we found you. Now, this fills many holes in this story, and I thank you for sharing it with me. I believe Sir Arthur will be glad to hear it all, especially if there are pirates we need to watch out for. Are you sure you do not remember their name?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in deep thought. She sighed with a grunt, running her fingers through her pink hair to push the strays away from her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking up at him in total confusion. "I… do remember their logo, however. It was the last thing I saw before I passed out. I remember they all had it on their armor, much like you Star Warriors and your small stars."

"Can you describe it to me?"

"Of course…"

* * *

><p>The young Star Warrior was so excited, he didn't know where to start, didn't know what to bring. His backpack laid on his bed, almost empty, and all he did was turn around and stare at his things, wondering what to bring. Of course he'd have to bring some weapons, or objects he knew contained an ability he could easily inhale if needed. Two small knives, a lighter, a battery, a small bottle of water and a rock. If used correctly, he could create many abilities with all these things, in case of emergency.<p>

Turning around to look again, he took a few apples he had in a bowl near his bed, filling his backpack almost halfway. He didn't need to bring clothes or anything like that, except a blanket because you never knew. His bag already had some medicinal supplies he always kept when he left. Sir Nonsurat always said it was better to have them right away instead of waiting to come back or wait for someone else to help. Making one last turn, Kirby almost gasped when he noticed he had almost forgotten it. How could he? It was the most important thing!

He quickly walked to his drawer and picked up the small, blue box that contained his Warp Star. If he had been stressed or nervous, holding this object immediately calmed his body and mind, and he was able to breath in, a content smile finding its way to his face. He was going to Ripple Star and meet with fairies… How great was that?

"…hhn…"

Kirby froze and spun around, thinking he had heard a whisper. The room was empty, but his heart still pounded against his temples, installing a sense of uneasiness that only grew the more he looked around. Breathing in, he called:

"Who's there?"

Silence only answered him… until he heard it again. It was like a sigh, like a call so distant and so quiet it was hard to hear.

"…hhhn… hhhn…"

Gulping down his growing anxiety, Kirby walked further in his room, slowly, listening closely.

"…hhhn… khhn… rhhh…"

He spun again; he was getting closer to the sound, as it was growing clearer, but barely, and it frustrated him. Was it just someone talking loudly in another room? Maybe he was panicking for nothing. But, as he walked past his drawer, he heard the whisper, clearer than ever.

"Kir… his name… kir…"

He turned toward the noise. Now he was sure, there was something in there. Breathing in, he opened it.

"…kir…"

This was the drawer where he had taken his Warp Star, just a minute ago. In the back, through the many objects that made up his memories and souvenirs from home, there was the small box containing _his_ Warp Star. He sighed before he could stop it. That star hadn't been of any use to him other than to bring him undesired memories. Why would it talk to him now? Was it even the star itself talking? Knowing it did nothing to ask himself questions, Kirby held out his stub of a hand and picked up the box. As soon as he opened it however, he found the blue Warp Star to be shining, so brightly he had to squint his eyes. Maybe it was as Sir Arthur said, he thought as he picked it up. Maybe the star would listen to him now that he was slightly at peace?

"His name is Kirby."

He gasped. That voice! Now he recognized it! The star shone even brighter in his hand. He blinked. And the world changed.

He was in his quarters no more, but in a dark room he simply knew was an office. He simply _knew_. He knew where he was. He knew he was on the Star-Chaser, a ship, _his_ ship. The office was lit only by a candle nearby, but still he could see the reports and letters that lay before him. His chair was a comfortable one, but his body ached all over, his back and face especially. He was so sleepy, and every flutter of his eyes showed a risk of closing them for the night.

"Spacing out again, Meta? Good to see that hasn't changed."

He turned his head slowly, careful not to hurt his back. There, he saw a tall man with wild, blonde hair, sitting in another chair. He knew who he was. It was Jecra, his best friend.

"You really should go sleep, you know," the warrior told him, face distorted in worry. "The kid's alright, I'll take care of reporting to Sir Arthur and-"

"That's not the problem," he interrupted.

His voice was husky, impossibly tired. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"Then what is?"

He kept silent a moment, but he knew what the matter was. There were things Sir Arthur didn't need to know.

"It's… nothing," was his answer. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yup. Are you going to tell me where you found him?"

"No."

"Just as I thought. So long as it's not a bloodthirsty demon that'll kill us all in our sleep, fine with me, make as many babies as you want."

He smiled and laughed, before coughing; just a chuckle, just his muscles stretching in a smile made his scars burn.

"What's his name?" Jecra asked, lifting his feet on the table and almost knocking the ink pot over all his work.

It came to him immediately, like it had been on the tip of his tongue the whole time.

"Kirby. His name is Kirby."

"Kirby? Spacing out again?"

"Huh?"

He blinked, and when he turned his head, Jecra was gone. Instead, there was his son. Knuckle Joe seemed confused, his eyebrows raised questionably, and behind him was Azure, on four legs, muzzle sniffing the blonde fighter's hair suspiciously.

"You alright?" Joe asked, pushing the wolf away without even looking at him, like he was used to it.

"Wha… Uh… I mean, yeah, I'm alright. I was just lost in thoughts, I guess."

"I… see. Anyway, you're ready yet? Arthur's anxious to leave, it's actually funny. Dragato's waiting for you in the hangar, he's sent me to see if you needed help."

"I'm… fine, I guess. I was just done actually."

"Great! The sooner you guys leave, the sooner you'll meet the fairies."

"You're not coming with us?"

"Nah, I have other things to do here. Ripple Star'll be for another time I guess. Say hi to the guys there for me!"

"Sure!"

Kirby walked over to his bed, still clutching to the blue star like he was afraid to drop it. He slid it back into its box and hid it next to the other, in an inside pocket where it would be safe. He still had no idea what he had just seen, and his heart was still pounding like drums. He had probably imagined it all. It was all he could think of. Without questioning more, he closed his bag, slid it on his back and followed the fighter and the Wolfwrath outside. He was still thinking about it when he sat next to Ribbon in the spaceship.

* * *

><p>The journey to Ripple Star was long for Kirby, but too long for Ribbon. Her wounds had yet to heal, and the traveling through space made her feel dizzy. She wasn't used to this sort of transport, and now that she was more conscious of what was happening, she could only feel the tremors from the engine under her feet, feet that she wasn't even used to utilize. She could only sit down and breathe deeply to remain calm. The spaceship was rather large, at least from her perspective. There were four main rooms, complete with corridors; the piloting room, where most crew members hung around the most with the engine room, the refectory that also served for other purposes, and finally the sleeping quarters. There were other smaller rooms for other purposes she didn't ask about and which she had no reason to occupy. The pilots were two knights in armor, who were apparently Bun's teachers. Other than their names, she knew close to nothing about them. In fact, she knew nothing about all those in this ship, only their names and their social status. And they knew nothing of her. Not like she wanted to tell them, at least for now. They would find out on their own eventually, when they would arrive. Now, she was in the refectory, on a bench, clenching her stomach with a green veil across her face. Things weren't looking too bright. How she couldn't wait to be home! And yet at the same time, she wasn't ready to face the queen… Oh, what would she tell her?<p>

While she was busy worrying, she took out her crystal shard, which Sir Arthur had given back to her. Despite being a Kiridan, their leader was nice… In fact, most of the Kiridans she met in this ordeal appeared nice, especially the pink one… She usually had nothing against Kiridans in general, but she still had grown in a world where she was told they could only bring darkness, that they were what the dark forces at work were looking for, not the fairies.

'What a bunch of cowards we are," she told herself as she stroked the crystal shard, letting its light untie her twisting guts. 'These guys have been fighting all these wars while we run away the first moment a bunch of pirates show up. Heck, these Kiridans are even fascinated by us! Why would Kirby want to meet a bunch of racist jerks so badly? Ugh, my belly…'

As she set her back against the bench and breathed out, trying to relieve the pain, she thought back to the one Kiridan she knew well. He lived at the castle, but never came out, probably because the people would ignore him just as much. It wasn't like this man was even trying to be seen. He was mostly hiding all the time, showing up only when the queen asked for his advice, and then would say weird stuff and hide again. She had thought most Kiridans were like him, but it clearly wasn't the case.

It was only hours later that she lifted her head when the speakers echoed with Sir Arthur's deep voice.

_"Everyone come on deck; Ripple Star is in sight. We will enter the atmosphere soon, so hold on to something."_

For the first time since they arrived on this ship, she smiled. Finally she would be home! Without hesitating, she stood up from her bench, hid the crystal in her pouch and walked as fast as her sick stomach allowed her to. Everyone was already on the deck when she arrived at the front of the ship; Sir Arthur, Sir Dragato, Kirby, Bun, and the pilots Sir Sword Knight and Sir Blade Knight. Through the main windshield, she could quite clearly see her beloved star; shaped like a heart, its surface was free of darkness! But… the star wasn't as shining as it usually was. Damnable Dark matter…

While sitting down on a seat next to Kirby where she attached herself with a safety belt, the ship began its descent through the atmosphere of Ripple Star. And Ribbon still had no idea what she would tell her queen about the broken Crystal. Stars help her!


	15. Black-hole Eyes

**Author's note: I ship them. I SHIP THEM I SAY. You can no longer stop me from shipping them this hard. I believe no one tried it yet. If yes, let me know, I'd be curious to see!**

** This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I plan to try and make them longer like this. I always fear that my chapters are empty because they are so short, but with a length like this, I feel it fills with a lot more information that I won't need to move to future chapters. So the real stuff begins! Hurray! It was a rather slow start, but I really needed to get as many details as possible.**

** Have a good read people, and don't forget to review! Good day!**

* * *

><p>Their ship travelled down through the clouds at tremendous speed, leaving behind a trail of starry dusts as the ether reservoir in the engine was switched to fuel, entering the atmosphere. Through the windshield, all they could see were grey and darkened rain clouds; one could hear the thunder raging all around them, and Kirby was afraid the lightning bolts would hit the ship, even though Blade assured him the shields would protect them from anything of the sort.<p>

As soon as they crossed the last layer of clouds, they arrived in sight of a most foreboding scene. The land below was stricken with rain and violent winds; the large castle of Ripple Star's capital was settled in a field, with close to no forest nearby, in the open, thus allowing the storm to rage to its heart's content. Despite the storm, Kirby was amazed by the structures that rose higher and higher as they approached; this castle was even taller than Dedede's! With more towers and remparts, it was nothing like the penguin king's home. It wasn't even secluded away from its town; the village was built all around it, like a ring of houses, buildings and marbled streets. In the sunlight, this town must be so beautiful, with gardens blooming and the white stone of the streets reflecting the light like shining mirrors.

As they closed in on the town, the ship slowed considerately much, made a slow turn around the place, then stopped, facing this huge castle.

"Here we are," Blade said from one of the pilots' seats. "We're just above the main square, in front of the castle. I saw the other's ships here, so we probably can land."

"Perfect," was Arthur's response. "Then let's go."

"Commencing descent," Sword said briefly.

Just as he spoke, the starship slowly closed the space separating it from the ground, and the more they went, the higher the castle became. The rain was pouring against the windshield, distorting an image that should have been peaceful and beautiful into a gruesome and almost menacing one. As soon as the ship touched the ground, Kirby saw the others undo their belts and did the same, standing up to grab his bag-pack. Arthur lead the way toward the only exit of the ship, a large ramp in its cargo hold that opened to piercing winds, which took them by surprise by their coldness. The others went out, but Kirby saw Azure remaining immobile, ears stuck to his lowering head. He hated the rain, of course… Stepping outside, Kirby watched Sir Arthur look up at the sky, almost with a worried glow in his purple eyes. He didn't speak, and instead headed directly toward the castle's entrance. The two large doors stood at the end of a small marbled path, decorated with fountains and fancy shrubberies that should have been filled with flowers. The group was suddenly passed by a large running wolf that quickly made it to the doors, where a balcony right above it offered protection from the rain. Already the beast was steaming… Looking around, Kirby indeed saw the ships Blade mentioned; they were lined up on the other side of this large space, beyond a rather strange fountain… It had water, but nothing flowed like the others. It had a pedestal, like it was supposed to hold something. Kirby told himself that whatever was on there must have been destroyed by the Dark matter during the invasion. The town did seem to have gone through a lot…

The young Star Warrior was taken out of his reverie by Sir Dragato, who walked past him while tapping him on the shoulder. He ran after him quickly, noticing that he was walking without the help of his cane, despite the limping pace he always had. Ribbon was at the front of the group with Arthur, and she was almost running like Azure; the rain was probably not doing any good to her wings. When the group massed in front of the doors, they opened almost immediately; they were greeted by two fairy soldiers, both dressed in armor, with their wings buzzing silently on their back. They bowed down, floating to the sides offering them a way in, both saying in unison:

"Welcome back, Lady Ribbon. We have been expecting your return."

'Lady?' Kirby repeated to himself as he entered with the others.

With finally a shelter from the rain and winds, Kirby noticed how cold he had been and greeted the warm air inside the castle with a relieved smile. The guards watched everyone walk by, and even stood with mouths opened when the large Wolfwrath made its way in as well. The wolf shook the water and steam off of its fur, making it splash on all the unfortunate ones around him. The castle interior itself was wonderfully different from Castle Dedede. The floor was carpeted in crimson velvet, the walls were covered with huge paintings and banners both containing flashy yet eye-pleasing colors, and the entrance hall was a large corridor that had at least a dozen of doors leading to many other rooms; at the end of the hall, there was a particularly large painting, one representing a female fairy, dressed in formal clothing, with a beautiful golden crown on her head. Her hair, the blackest there could be, was long and neatly braided, hanging above her shoulder. She was holding a scepter whose end looked like a crystal shaped like a tear-drop. He couldn't see many more details from here, but still this young chap was impressed by the size of the portrait, let alone this simple room. He couldn't wait to see this queen in person!

"Lady Ribbon?" Kirby heard Arthur repeat toward the fairy girl, making him look down at them again.

Ribbon looked nervous as she tried not to notice how much attention she was drawing.

"Um," she murmured before clearing her throat. "I mean, yes, 'lady'… I may or may not have told you about this, but I'm Queen Isabelle's niece. Since she doesn't have any, um, children, that makes me the heir… to the throne… Yeah…"

Kirby's eyes widened. She was the heir to the throne and yet never told them?! How cool was that! Arthur didn't seem very pleased to hear of this now and as he opened his mouth to object to the lateness of this information, he was cut off by none other than Galacta Knight's sudden voice as he appeared from one of the doors to the side.

"Hey! You guys are already here! Good to see you didn't loose any time!"

Arthur forgot all about the heir to the throne and turned his attention to the approaching mercenary.

"Does the Queen want to meet us?" he asked him without caring for all the younger knight had to say.

Galacta had his mask raised on his head so he rubbed his nose much like Knuckle Joe's habit and pointed a thumb behind him.

"Yep, they sent me to get you guys. Apparently that every servant here is busy helping around, but Sirica's had us help too. The Queen's in the throne room with the others. Come with me!"

And he turned around to walk back the way he came, this time with their whole group behind him. Kirby was at the end of the line with Sir Dragato, who was slower than the others but didn't mind being last. The halls were quiet, weirdly enough… Even with the invasion, he would have thought the hallways to be filled with townspeople or even guards. The guards were there alright… Behind them, they were being followed, and more guards had joined them at the front to lead them too, as if they didn't trust Galacta to do it. The air here was so different from what Kirby had in mind… He was honestly disappointed, but not too surprised still. He had been told that fairies did not look kindly to his species… for some reason. He really needed to ask Ribbon about it.

Suddenly, it felt like something brushed against his mind, like a cloth was being wrapped around him, the same whispers he had heard in his room. His ears tickled annoyingly.

_"hhn…"_

_ "Kr…"_

_ "My name is…"_

_ "Do you want…"_

_ "-ture? Past? Or maybe bo-hhn…"_

Kirby was stricken with a sudden chill and he froze in his tracks, making Sir Dragato turn back as well. Kirby almost ignored him and wiped his head back to the end of the hall behind him; beyond the two floating guards that stood a ways behind them, he saw a shadow, quickly retiring behind a corner. There was someone else there.

"Kirby?" Dragato said softly so it wouldn't echo in the hallway. "Are you alright?"

The young Star Warrior turned back, blinking with an almost dumb look on his paling face. It took him a moment, but he shook his head and resumed walking with his leader, this time holding him by the arm to help him walk; Dragato had pretended to be asking for help so the others wouldn't notice, and Kirby was thankful for that.

"It's," he began to stutter silently before sighing. "Can I talk to you about it later…?"

"Of course," he answered kindly. "We will probably stay here for the night considering how late it is, so you'll have plenty of time later."

"Thank you…"

Kirby felt thankful not only for this opportunity to talk about what he had seen and heard, but also to have such a kindhearted mentor like him. He had been lucky to have him as mentor and not someone else who could have been very different and possibly less understanding. Nevertheless, he let go of these thoughts for the moment, for they were arriving in a very odd room. They had climbed a set of stairs and passed through a corridor, and now they were going through a sort of garden… It was a rather large room, that looked nothing like a throne room of sorts, but it was still odd yet amazing. It looked like there was sun, but there was nothing, just a ceiling painted like the sky. We could no longer hear the storm outside, and there were even a few birds swinging from the few tree branches. Everything was green and flowery. And to top it off, there were many fairies here, sitting in the grass, probably villagers who had taken refuge in the castle. They left the room as quickly as they entered it, trying to ignore the strange looks the fairies were casting toward them.

They went through two other set of stairs that climbed in a spiral, and on each of these two floors, they found a new room similar to the first, yet set differently, with different lighting, like different times of day. The second room looked like it had been set for a late-afternoon, and it even had a small stream of water flowing across it and disappearing through a hole in the bricked wall, with a tiny wooden bridge to cross it. Here, too, were fairies scattered around, huddled in groups with women and children. The last room to be set with a sort of time theme was the third, and this one was very special. Set at night, with a pale moonlight shining down on a large, circular room, this one had a pond, shaped almost like a teardrop, with a lone tree sprouting right beside it, its roots plunging silently in the still waters. At the bottom of the pond was… something. It looked like a glowing blanket of dust or sand, or even flattened and smooth crystal. Its light shone through the transparent waters, giving it multiple hues and colors that seemed to reply to the moonlight. This room had very few people surrounding the pond; in their eyes, one could easily see great fatigue and almost distress. They never looked up at them, nor did they seem to acknowledge them. They were sitting there, their feet in the waters, unmoving… As the group went passed, in complete silence, Kirby wanted to approach the waters, but a hand stopped him, making him look up. Sir Arthur silently shook his head and his hand on his back made him walk away. No words were needed. Kirby wasn't allowed to be near this, for reasons he would maybe understand another time.

Finally, the last stairs lead them directly to large doors which opened to an immense room that could even be compared to a ballroom. The pale, pastel-colored walls were lined with tapestries and paintings, separated by impressively long windows that allowed one to see the whole kingdom and the storm-stricken landscape. Tables were lined along the walls, filled with food and drinks of all sorts, but there weren't only dignitaries or the usual people one would find in a royal court feeding off of these mouth-watering meals, but also a lot of villagers; children were running and flying all around like little bees, and the rest were once again huddled in groups, chatting in low voices. Some group was playing music somewhere in here, strings, guitars and flutes, a simple tune that blended quite well with the mood.

The moment their group walked in, surrounded by more and more guards, silence filled the room and everyone gave them their undivided attention. A guard floated forward, announcing their arrival in a loud and clear voice:

"General Arthur and his soldiers have arrived."

Interestingly enough, the soldiers that had been stationed here, including Sirica, who was joined by Galacta Knight, were in this very room; they even walked forward through the crowd and saluted Sir Arthur when he was lead through an opening. It was hard to say who people stared at the most; the Kiridans, the men in armor harbouring the star-shaped badge of the GSA/Agency, or the huge fire wolf that walked behind them silently, his red eyes proof of his origins.

At the end of the room, in front of two large stained glass doors, which represented some sort of crystal formation with winged beings floating around it, was a throne, beautiful and upholstered in blue velvet cushions. And on this throne, sat the Fairy Queen, the woman that lead this star from its capital.

When Arthur walked forward, he bent down on one knee, silently gesturing for the others to do the same. Even kneeling down, Kirby couldn't help but subtly look up, too curious for manners. The Queen stood up, her wings quivering on her back with a small noticeable buzz.

"Sir Arthur," she started politely, slightly bowing while joining her hands together; the sleeves of her kimono were so long one couldn't even see these hands. "I will start simply by thanking you for your help. Without the Agency's intervention, I am afraid the capital might have fallen. Please, stand up and show me your faces."

The Queen was as beautiful as on the painting in the main hall, if not even more. Much like Ribbon, her skin was as pale and perfect as a porcelain doll, and her delicate eyes were framed by a pair of glasses she hadn't been wearing in the picture. She wasn't as tall as the picture had made of her; she was barely taller than Sir Arthur, even though _he _was certainly taller than most Kiridans. Everyone stood up and did as they were asked, the masked ones taking off their helmets, and in Sir Arthur's case, the lower half only, permitting to see his eyes and face. They both stared at each other for a short moment before Arthur politely bowed again.

"Your Majesty," he said gently. "It was our duty as Star Warriors and members of the Universe to come to your help. As you may know by now, the Dark matter is a universal threat, and no star should be left behind."

"Again, I thank you for your actions, Sir Arthur," she replied simply. "Your soldiers have informed me that you asked of them to help in the restoration of the capital. Is this true?"

"Yes, and I insist you accept, Your Majesty. Take it as an apology for being too late to preserve the Crystal."

"Mh… I will consider it, but not before we talk more. I have arranged a private meeting with you and your generals so we may discuss the matter at hand. Now please, make yourselves at home. It is late, and rooms have already been arranged for you all. Kalan will show you the way. You are all dismissed for the moment. Thank you. And welcome to Ripple Star."

Kirby saw everyone bow down and he did the same, somehow finding their words strange. He dismissed it as his imagination and watched as Sir Arthur gestured for them to follow him back to the exit. When the young boy turned to the doors, he saw a fairy man, tall, dressed in formal attire yet rich, with a black coat and golden trims and decorations.

Sir Arthur didn't seem fazed by his appearance however, and simply walked toward the man and shook his hand, like he already knew him. Boy, did Kirby have so many questions to fire at Sir Dragato that evening…

* * *

><p>Ribbon stood there, watching her new friends leave the room with Kalan. She couldn't follow them, not when the Queen was just behind her, watching her as well. Her feet were numb as she breathed in and slowly turned around. She couldn't look up; she couldn't bring herself to face her aunt after that failure. She heard the buzzing of wings come closer and the whispers of the townspeople go back to their usual rumor, meaning the Queen had left her spot. Two gentle and warm hands were put on her shoulders, and her voice made her realize she was far from angry at her.<p>

"Oh, Ribbon… I'm so sorry I sent you out there… Your wing…"

"I-it's nothing, Aunt," she stuttered, her face flushing from the nervousness. "The Crystal… It was… shattered… I couldn't…"

She was suddenly pulled in a hug that caught her by surprise; the Queen was careful not to touch her injured wing with her sleeves.

"Don't worry about the Crystal for now," she said softly, caressing her hair. "You're alive, and that's what matters. Please, I insist, go see the healers, they might be able to repair your wing better than this. I must say, those Kiridans did a good job…"

Ribbon wanted so much to just stay there and hug her for more time, but the court was there, and she had to keep her composure, so she pulled away and bowed down politely, breathing in silently.

"Yes, Your Highness, I will. Allow me to say, the people at this Agency took great care of me, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

The Queen smiled and joined her hands, nodding her head.

"If Arthur is their leader, then I don't doubt it. Now go, Stella should be near the Morning Room by now."

When Ribbon crossed the doorstep and walked in the corridor, she breathed out. It went far better than she expected! After all, she thought, it wasn't like her aunt to be angry. Why would it start now?

'Because you allowed this to happen,' a tiny voice spoke at the back of her head, nagging at her new good mood.

* * *

><p>Kirby, Bun and Azure weren't allowed in the private meeting; only Arthur, Dragato and Sword had went. Blade had stayed back to go check on the ships with Sirica, while Galacta Knight was… somewhere in this huge castle. Who really knew what the winged mercenary was doing in his free time? It wasn't like they really cared. After this long day, even if they were excited about this new place, they were still tired. Before departing for the meeting, Dragato had asked of them to go around and help any who asked for help, so they did just that. It appeared that it was worse than they thought. The most things they had to do was to help in reparations around the castle; it seemed that the Dark matter had destroyed a whole tower during the invasion. Now they had to help clear the ruins, but in the rain, this task alone sapped all of their remaining energy. Not to say that Azure didn't even help, under the excuse that he couldn't stand in the rain without steaming.<p>

The Agency soldiers and themselves were installed in a large room filled with small simple beds on the floor, lined along the walls. There were many other beds, where other people, mostly townspeople, slept in. Maybe this room had been a sort of refectory or training area, seeing as it was on the first floor and devoid of any sort of decoration saved for the banners on the walls and the windows in the back. Kirby could only confirm this by the smell; the Star Warrior Kirby couldn't make a mistake when he smelled food. It was mandatory, fact.

"I'm hungry," he said tiredly.

"There's food on the table there," replied his Cappy friend.

"But it's over _there_, and I'd have to stand up."

"Azure, can you get the food?"

_"No."_

"Please?"

_"No."_

Kirby moaned in exaggerated pain as he buried his face in his pillow. He looked up from the mattress and looked at his canine friend, who was busy cleaning himself; running his claws slowly and gently through his fur, he didn't leave a single parcel of fur unclean. Sometimes, that wolf looked like a cat, Kirby thought.

"My goodness," a familiar voice spoke nearby, "what did you guys do? You look exhausted!"

They both looked to the side, to see that it was Ribbon who had arrived in the room. She was dressed in a white simple dress, probably a sort of gown for the evening, and she of course still had her usual red ribbon on top of her head, decorating her hair. It seems she couldn't do without it. She walked toward them, taking a bowl of fruits on the way. Kirby's mouth drooled as the food approached and it made him sit right up right as Ribbon went to sit between him and Bun's beds.

"So," she started as Kirby began eating like a vacuum, "how do you three like Ripple Star?"

"It's cool so far," Bun answered while rubbing the sleep from his face to appear at least a little bit awake. "It actually looks a lot like our home star, Popstar. Except with a clearly better royalty than Dedede, hehe!"

_"It's watery,"_ came Azure's monotone voice as the giant beast came to lie down in front of the fairy girl, between the beds. _"It's making my fur look like a wig. Plus the holes each raindrop does in my skin. It's irritating."_

"Oh," the fairy girl sympathized, "don't worry about the rain, it usually doesn't rain that much here, especially in this season. Tomorrow should be alright to show you guys around the town, if you have time before you leave."

"We're leaving already?" Bun asked, lifting his head from his pillow. "Didn't Sir Arthur say something about staying to help with the restoration?"

"Oh, no one came to tell you?" she answered, widening her eyes before placing a stream of stray hair behind her ear.

"Nope," Kirby replied. "You were at the meeting, right?"

"Yes. I guess it did just end after all… Well then I'll tell you what's the plan in that case!"

* * *

><p><em>One hour ago…<em>

Everyone sat circled at a round table, each at their own chair; beside the Queen sat Ribbon, on a much more modest chair than her, and on the other side was Kalan, her most trusted Counsellor, while the others sat all at their respective places, the fairies on one side and the guests at the other end of the table. Sir Arthur was sitting right across from Queen Isabelle, with Dragato and Sword at his sides. In the shadows behind the Queen's side of the table, Dragato knew that there was someone there, and that this someone was a Kiridan. He could feel it, feel their presence and their familiarity. Now, if only that person would show themselves, it would help in identifying them… Still, he listened as Arthur finished explaining the situation with the Dark matter.

"Now," the green knight continued, "the Dark matter seem to have more of a plan than we had thought. Until now, they were seemingly attacking at random, choosing different stars to which we would send soldiers to clear them out. This is the second grand scale Dark matter invasion I've seen in three years, the first being on Popstar."

"And how, if I may ask, did Popstar fair against the Dark matter?" asked a woman counsellor whom Dragato forgot the name.

"The invasion on Popstar was at a much slower pace," answered Sword, as he had been there to witness it. "It wasn't as sudden as the one here, but we did lose… a Star Warrior to the Dark matter there."

"He's right," Arthur continued. "This isn't the time for comparison however, for the threat is still the same. Your Majesty, you must know by now that the Crystal protecting this star has been destroyed to pieces."

"Yes, and I was told that you had one piece with you?"

Arthur nodded as he searched in his cape to pull out the said shard. He held it up for all to see, and put it gently on the table, as far as his arm could, but still in his reach. The Queen and her counsellors looked horrified to see it in such a pitiful state, but none uttered a word.

"From how Miss Ribbon described the attack," Arthur continued, "it is likely the pieces have been scattered all across the nearby galaxies, counting Gamble Galaxy and its surroundings, maybe even farther, considering we found her far from there."

"I have to say I am also concerned about those pirates Miss Ribbon told us about," Dragato intervened without cutting off anyone. "They were after the Crystal as well, but did they ever say why?"

"No," Queen Isabelle answered with a grave look about her porcelain face. "They came here and threatened us to surrender it to them willingly, then left, and chased after Ribbon when the invasion started. We never even saw their leader, one they only named as their 'Lord'. Whoever they are, they are dangerous and not to be reckoned with."

"We can't allow them to get the Crystal before we do!" a counsellor man cried out, wings picking up the pace. "We all know what would happen if it fell in the hands of evil-doers like the Dark matter or worse!"

"We are not as familiar with this Crystal or your folklore as you are, unfortunately," Dragato said. "What exactly would it do?"

"The Crystal," the Queen started, "is the keeper of life on Ripple Star. As long as it's complete, even away from the planet it will keep it alive, but if it is destroyed, it won't keep us alive for long. We have time before the effects take place, but we will need to hurry. The Crystal is also a powerful source of natural energy. You could compare it to the core of the star. It is said that whenever the Crystal was used against darkness, it succeeded in purifying it. However, if darkness reaches the Crystal and corrupts it…" She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what it will do. I can only guess that this is what the Dark matter wanted to do; to corrupt it and use it in their quest to conquer the Universe."

"In that case," Arthur said seriously, casting glances at both Sword and Dragato, "we can't allow them to get it. It is our duty to help in their search."

"I agree," Sword said, Dragato nodding in response. "If all this is true, then we're toast if we let it happen."

"So you will help us?" The Queen sounded surprised.

"And how can we trust that you won't use the Crystal for your own needs once it's complete?" let out a rather mistrusting counsellor, eying them suspiciously. "For all we know, you Kiridans have always looked for objects of power, so it would be no wonder that this one would interest you so much."

"Hian," the Queen snapped, "I won't have this sort of speech here at this table. These people saved us."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," the counsellor looked at her, "we can't forget what happened the last time a Kiridan messed with the Crystal. Now if I may propose to send a group of soldiers with them-"

"This won't be necessary, Mister Hian," Sir Arthur interrupted, annoyed at the way he spoke about his species. "I can guarantee that we will bring the pieces back here and that we won't have any use for it except to save this planet."

These words didn't seem to calm the counsellor, and as he opened his mouth to object some more, Ribbon spoke up.

"I can go with them."

She attracted all their undivided attention, and the Queen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" she asked in worry. "You just came back…"

"It's my fault the Crystal was broken," she answered, looking at all the counsellors and soldiers. "The least I can do is help in retrieving it and repairing it. Besides, you need a fairy to bend the pieces together. When they'll be too many, it will be more useful than to carry them all around. I know how to use the shard we have here to find the others. I'm sure I'll be of some use."

Arthur took a moment to think this through. For him to have grown up here, he knew just how important the Crystal was, to both this planet and to the Universe. But, with the invasion at hand, he also knew that this place needed all of its protection, its soldiers, so none could possibly accompany them. It was useless. The Agency had to prove itself, and it would.

"Well then," he said, suppressing a sigh. "I suppose Miss Ribbon can come with us. You need your soldiers here, and they would hardly work with our ways of doing things, considering most of our generals are Kiridans. Worry not, Your Majesty," he added when he saw her eyes fill with worry, "we will take good care of your niece. She seems to be doing well despite her injuries. She's a strong princess."

There was a moment of silence as people waited for the Queen's decision; she had her eyes closed for a long minute, then sighed deeply.

"Very well. Ribbon will go retrieve the Crystal shards in our name. But I insist you leave tomorrow and not immediately."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned. You may take your leave."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Arthur wandered the halls of the castle, alone. He couldn't tell if it was good to be back here or not. His thoughts couldn't focus on his surroundings, no matter where he looked at, no matter the painting he stared at for minutes or the window he stood in front of. What had transpired in the meeting still unnerved him. With Miss Ribbon with them, yes, they would be able to find the pieces more easily, but she was defenceless, so they would need to protect her at all times. The pieces had probably travelled to many planets, but they couldn't afford to lose time searching each and every one of them. The stars in Gamble Galaxy weren't as massive as Ripple Star, but, even with a ship, it would take time to scout the surface in search of tiny crystal pieces. They would need to separate in groups.<p>

The day after, they would head back to the Agency and make the groups there. This was the best thing to do. With a sigh, Arthur realized he had arrived in a corridor he recognized; at the end of this hallway, he could see a soft, pale light coming in through the sides of a door. Without hesitation, and hoping that no one was there, he walked forward and reached the door in just a few steps. Entering it, the Night Room stretched before him, completely vacant, just as he had hoped. The room's pale moonlight shone softly on him as he walked through the grass toward the shimmering pond. He stood there for a few, long minutes in complete silence, staring at his reflection in the water. There had always been something odd about this place. It made something to the mind… It was hard to say if sometimes it was good or not, but he remembered easily the people that had been here earlier that day. These people had been possessed by Dark matter. It was easy to see in their eyes, in their auras. They were recovering, and this place could only help them clear their mind.

After a few more moments in silence, Arthur took off his helmet completely, and set it down in the grass behind him. After that came his shoulder pads, shoes, belt, and his scabbard, which he set against the tree with all due respect. When all was done, he slid against the shore of the pond and slowly dipped in the water, trying to be as immobile and careful as he could. It was not recommended to disturb the waters if one had no good reason to. When he was sitting comfortably on a soft rock and half of his body was immersed, he allowed them to unfold; two feathered wings, quite similar to Galacta's, except they were pure white, with no differing hue. These wings, however, were of no use to him. The right one was but a feathered and scarred stub that barely stretched, while the other had most of its primary feathers ripped off, as well as most of the secondary. These mutilated wings could no longer take him anywhere, could no longer… make him fly with her… Stretching out what remained of them, he dipped the longest one in the water, hoping it would purify the animosity their thoughts constantly brought to him.

"Arthur?"

He looked up and turned his head, heart rate suddenly picking up. It skipped a few beats when he saw it was her… Queen Isabelle stared at him, her body engulfed in the pale moonlight shining from above. Stars, she was beautiful… Seeing as she was only wearing a night gown, Arthur's face flushed and he turned back, trying to hide it.

"Isabelle," he murmured back. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would come here so late."

"But you remember," she replied, silently floating toward him. "We used to come here at night. I haven't lost that habit. I find the air so serene here…"

He wasn't looking at her, but he froze and tensed when a soft, delicate hand brushed against his left wing. For a short moment there, he found it hard to breathe.

"When I heard the Galaxy Soldier Army had dispatched, I… I knew that something had happened to you… And I… I won't hide that I cried… a lot…"

She continued to stroke his wing, travelled to the skin between both of their roots, where she caressed the few scars that resulted from the mutilation.

"I missed you, Arthur…"

He closed his eyes, breathing out to try and keep calm. And yet, deep down, he was beaming with joy and love for this fairy.

"I missed you too, Isabelle."

He turned his head to face her; she was kneeling down behind him so they were the same height. Her gown stretched around her, hiding her feet.

"I understand if you're angry at me for not coming back," he said softly, eyes looking down.

"I have to admit that… when I heard you were still alive, and leading a new army at that… I wondered why you never came back, or… or even sent a letter…"

"I'm a terrible friend, I know… The thought of coming back, when the GSA dispatched, never occurred to me. To me, the war wasn't over. It was just paused… We were gathering our strengths. And the result? Nightmare was destroyed more than a dozen years ago. Since then, I was busy reviving our forces into another group, the Demon Hunter Agency."

"And because of that," she continued, "you saved us by sending your soldiers here… I don't know how I can thank you, Arthur…" Slowly and carefully, her fingers brushed against the stub of his right wing, causing it to flinch a bit. "What happened to your wings…?"

"A demon-beast," was his reply. "I was cornered and alone, there was barely a way to get out of it alive. Sacrificing my wings was what allowed me to survive this battle. I wasn't leader of the GSA yet when this happened… I can barely remember how it felt to fly…"

There was a moment of silence, in which the fairy queen sat on the shore next to him, dripping her feet in the water. The light shone up on her pale face, making her soft skin look like it was made from the purest material this universe had to give. Again, he found himself enthralled by her beauty, and his love for her only deepened. Her hand stroked his cheek, following the pale line of a scar from his cheek to his lips.

"Stars," she murmured, "puberty did you well."

He laughed suddenly without having the time to stop himself.

"I'm just saying!" she laughed back. "Your voice is so different! And your face! You look… You look…"

"You're beautiful," he sighed dreamily, the smile stuck to his face. "You look just like the queen I was sure you'd become. I'm surprised you aren't married yet."

"Me?" she repeated. "Married? I don't think I'd be able to, really… My heart…"

She sighed, and to his surprise, she leaned against him and laid her head on top of his, like he was a cushion… like she used to do. She took her glasses off to be more comfortable. Her hand was just there, on the shore, next to his, her arm against his own…

"Tomorrow you'll leave again."

She sounded so sad…

"I have to, when our home world is at stake," he replied. "This star is mine as much as it is yours. I have to protect it."

"We both have our duties…"

"I will protect your niece. I swear it."

"Thank you, Arthur… She's like a daughter to me. She's all that remains of my sister…"

"More reasons to watch out for her then."

As she smiled and made herself more comfortable, his hand, itching for her warmth, inched closer and closer, until his glove wrapped around her fingers tenderly. She didn't take it back; instead, she intertwined her fingers with his. Despite all the time that had passed, the friendship they had nourished as youngsters was as solid as ever, if not even stronger. Arthur could only wonder… Did she love him back?

Their love was forbidden, and most would call him a fool. But, as a Star Warrior that had survived the great war against Nightmare, he had learned to latch on to the smallest of hope, even if that light was weak…

* * *

><p>"I remember, I was in my room," Kirby started, "and I started hearing voices…"<p>

"Do you know what they were saying?"

He and Sir Dragato were outside on the closest balcony from the refectory, where everyone was asleep. The rain had stopped, leaving the light of the moon shine down on a beautiful land that stretched far and wide into distant fields. The air was fresh and refreshing for Kirby, who shook his head.

"Barely… They were whispers mostly, so I couldn't make out what they were saying… But then I heard my name… and I found myself… somewhere else."

Dragato raised an eyebrow in surprise, but still he listened.

"I was in an office, in a ship… I just _knew_ where I was, and why I was there. The ship was called the Star-Chaser, it was _my_ ship, I knew it… But I've never heard of this name before… Then, I saw a man, Joe's father, Sir Jecra… We were talking about… me. I mean, me as… well, me. Ugh, it's complicated…"

"It's alright," Dragato encouraged. "Go on. Just explain what you saw."

"Alright… So, we were talking about where I had found… _me,_ well he asked it, but I didn't want to say it, because I wanted to keep it secret. But the problem is, I don't know what this secret is! I didn't want to say it for a reason, but I don't know this reason! I don't… understand…"

"Just a question, Kirby. Do you know who you were? Were you… you? Or someone else?"

"Sir Jecra… called me Meta."

He paused for a moment of silence that allowed Kirby to think. He remembered a certain detail that explained quite a lot about this…

"The vision started when I touched his Warp Star which he gave me. But I heard the voices before that, so… I don't know…"

"I don't know much about Warp Stars," he replied, seemingly as confused as he was. "Not all Star Warriors have one, only those with great power like you and Sir Meta Knight. I heard they were like sentient beings linked to their Star Warrior, or more precisely to their soul. Maybe it wanted to show you the memories it was linked to. Tell me, what about in the hallway earlier today? What did you hear?"

"It was weird there too… There was only one voice, but the sentences were cut off, I couldn't make out what he was saying… Then I sensed someone else behind us."

"So you've seen him too."

Kirby looked up at him, blinking in surprise. Dragato looked serious, staring ahead. His mask off made it easier to read his face. He had seen that man hiding in the shadows too.

"Do you know him?"

"I asked Arthur about it, and he said he sensed him as well. Galacta down right talked to him during the invasion. We do not know his name, none of us really saw him since, but I believe he is some sort of advisor. Considering he is Kiridan, it is actually surprising he lives here with all these racis-… Forget I said that. Nevertheless, I hope to catch him before we leave. If you have another vision, Kirby, tell me about it. I wish to know. Alright?"

"Of course Sir. You knew Sir Meta Knight for longer than me, so you're actually better placed to understand what's in these visions. Do you know about the Star-Chaser?"

He nodded, a small smile finding its way to his face.

"Yes actually. It was Meta Knight's first starship as commander, a small frigate with a moderate crew. It lived a good life before it had to be abandoned during a battle that went wrong. I believe Meta Knight took inspiration from it in designing his Halberd, which is a nice touch."

Kirby smiled as he explained these small details of his old mentor's life. Somehow, with the vision still fresh in his mind, these words spoke truth in his ears and resonated inside, connecting to old memories contained in the Warp Star in his bag. He only hoped he could control these visions…

While they talked, always hiding in the shadows of another balcony further above them, the lone Kiridan of Ripple Castle smiled brightly, his black hole eyes shining with distant galaxies and stars.

"Aah," he sighed to himself. "So it is this future that will happen. So many possibilities have opened from now. This will be interesting indeed."


	16. The Visitor From Afar

_ We must find him._

_ He broke into pieces._

_ The pieces are scattered._

_ Gamble…_

_ Gamble Galaxy._

_ The rippling star has been freed._

_ Our brethrens have fallen._

_ The host has left._

_ The Star Warriors are on their way._

_ We must find him._

_ Find him._

_ Find him._

_ Evade her light._

_ Find him._

_ Bring him to us._

_ Bring him to me._

_ I want my friend._

_ I want…_

_ I want…_

* * *

><p>They were boarding the ship, ready to leave. Kirby was last in line, carrying both his bag and Sir Dragato's cane in his arms. Before he was able to step inside, a hand on his shoulder suddenly froze him in place. Turning around, he gasped when he met two large eyes staring at him; two pools of emptiness, with the distant shine of stars and galaxies where pupils should have been. The Kiridan man smiled at him as a shooting star flew through both of his eyes, and let go of his shoulder to hand him a small bag of cloth, saying in a kind, courteous voice:<p>

"Here, Kirby. Would you like some cookies?"

For some reason, at that exact moment, that voice resounded far in his mind, calling to distant memories and triggering many voices he couldn't hear properly. He stared into those two pools of darkness, and could see everything. Without even realizing it, he held out his hand, answering:

"Yes! I'd like cookies! Caramel?"

"Caramel just like you like them. Happy birthday, Kirby."

And in the spawn of time it took him to take a look at the bag of cookies and look back up, the man was gone, and so were the galaxies in his eyes. Only the smell of caramel was left behind.

"Kirby!" Sir Dragato called from the ship. "Come on, I need my cane. My hip is a pain today."

The young Star Warrior looked up, blinked the confusion out of his eyes, and quickly ran inside, feeling dizzy. What… had just happened?

* * *

><p>He was here again. In this strange place he did not know yet was so familiar with. This time, it was a house, his house, or rather his parents' house. He was outside in the yard, under the shade of a tree. The book he was reading was his favourite, one about the most famous legends and stories of the Kiridan kind. He was alone for a long moment, in the wonders of tales of old and the heat of summer, until he caught an unknown female voice coming from inside the house, talking with his mother.<p>

"May I talk to him?"

"Of course, my lady. He's just outside. Please follow me."

He didn't move his head, but raised only his eyes from the lines of his book, up toward the backyard entrance, just as the door slid open. His mother came out, followed by a strange, tall woman covered in silver armour. She wasn't a Kiridan, but something else, a humanoid of sort, tall and slender, proud and intimidating. By the insignia on her collar, this woman was of the Galaxy Soldier Army, of what rank he couldn't tell right away. Her helmet was off, under her arm, showing a kind yet sharp face that inspired authority. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail on the back of her head. His mother, with her kind, smiling eyes, walked up to him and encouraged him to stand up, which he did not, only confused as to why this soldier was here.

"Honey," she said gently, "this is Lady Harkim, of the Galaxy Soldier Army. She wants to meet you. Do you mind putting your book down?"

"Am I already leaving…?"

"No, not at all, not right now. She just wants to meet you, honey."

His mother took the book from him, but still he didn't stand up, watching as the woman stood there in front of him. Her piercing eyes were all he could truly see. She was a Star Warrior. He just knew it. She was the leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army. She bent down to his level, smiling.

"So you're Meta, correct?"

He nodded.

"As your mother just said, I'm Lady Harkim. It's nice to meet you, Meta. I was told you had great skills. Do you think you can show them to me?"

"If I show you, will you take me away?"

"I'm not gonna lie, eventually, you'll follow us. Do you have an objection to that? If so, you really have to tell us."

"No. But why do I have to leave?"

"I'll let you in on something, Meta. You need to know how important you are. You are… our last hope, Meta."

Our last hope…

Our last hope…

"You are our last hope, Meta…"

"You are our last hope, Kirby…"

"Oi, kid! You okay there?"

Kirby blinked, and the woman warrior in front of him turned into Galacta Knight's inquisitive face. The pink knight shuffled his wings and pointed a thumb toward the door.

"We just arrived, kid! Time to leave."

"Oh!" Kirby immediately stood up, surprised and confused. "Of course!"

He slid the Warp Star back into his backpack and quickly followed the knight out of the ship with the others, trying to keep his mind calm after this vision.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived, the elder Star Warriors and the commanders of the base arranged an immediate meeting with all who were present. As usual, Kirby and Bun weren't allowed into those meetings, but they busied themselves preparing for a longer journey. They knew they would leave, Sir Dragato said it himself. The matter of who was going where was the main thing being discussed. Sir Galacta Knight was the only one from his team on Ripple Star to have come back with them; Sir Falspar had called just before leaving that he had some mission somewhere for him and the winged mercenary took the opportunity. He left the very afternoon, without ever answering anyone about where he was going. There was also no way Kirby or Bun would go up directly to Falspar to ask him; that would be an assured early death.<p>

Ribbon, as it had been already decided, had also accompanied them back to the Agency. It appeared that the healers of her people had taken better care of her wing than Sir Nonsurat, for she could already move it around, even if the flying would have to wait a few more days. At least, Bun told her, she wasn't hurting anymore. And she couldn't oppose to that.

Dragato came to them in late afternoon, telling them directly:

"Young people, prepare your things, we leave tomorrow. Bun, you'll go with Sword and Blade, along with Lady Hailan. I believe you're familiar with her?"

"Yes, Sir, of course! We already worked with her twice."

"Good. Kirby, Ribbon, you two and Azure are coming with me and Sir Arthur. There will be another team consisting of Knuckle Joe, Sir Yanel, Lady Gabrielle and Sir Ziru. Do you have any questions?"

"Where are we going, Sir?" Kirby asked curiously, feeling suddenly excited about all this.

_"Does it rain, there?"_ came Azure's obvious question.

"We are headed back for Gamble Galaxy and we will first land on Rock Star. I don't believe there is much rain there, so don't worry."

* * *

><p>Kirby soon found himself alone in his room, laying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The bag of cookies, as well as the two Warp Stars were in his backpack, and he could hear the whispers emanating from the blue one. He didn't want to take it out. The vision he received while on the starship had greatly confused him. Once more he had been in someone else's skin, Sir Meta Knight as a youngster no less, but that last voice hadn't been the woman's, but his old mentor's voice. Why would a memory say that? Did it only react to what Kirby had heard multiple times before and mixed up their names? Why did everyone call Sir Meta Knight the last hope when he himself was here, right now, with the same powers that were said to be lost?<p>

"…hhn…gnn…vh…"

For some reason, his heart was heavy. The last time the weight was so great had been three years ago… Why now? He felt like crying, but he found no reason to. He wasn't sad, but his eyes stung nonetheless. He took a deep breath and turned briefly to turn off his bedside lamp, engulfing himself in darkness. Before falling asleep, he heard one sentence from the blue Warp Star, one that he would remember even in the morning, one whose voice had been heard many times up until this moment.

"Do you want to see the future? Or the past? Or maybe both?"

* * *

><p>Galacta Knight stepped out of his starship in the bright sunlit air of Dreamland, breathing out in satisfaction. Ah, how he had missed the air of this town! He had landed in the plaza, where he was surrounded and greeted eagerly by cappies and old friends from three years back. When Sir Falspar had told him that he would go here to solve a problem that the Agency had received a call about, he had been delighted. It was much better to come here than to stay on Ripple Star where the air was heavy and the people racists. He climbed down to the ground and greeted all those he remembered and made himself comfortable. Finally, he asked in a loud voice:<p>

"So, you guys called the Agency again? What's going on?"

Mayor Len walked forward, still the small old man he had been back then, and shook his hand with a bright smile, quickly replacing his sliding top hat.

"Thank you for coming, Sir Galacta! Well, hum, how to put this… There are these three odd objects that have fallen from the sky the other day, like shooting stars. While these can be common, we called because we had no idea what they were. We gathered them, but with all that's going on with the Dark matter, we didn't know if they were dangerous."

"Three objects?" he repeated. "What do they look like?"

"Just come with me, I'll show you!"

The mercenary followed the mayor through town, and Galacta was surprised to see how much it had changed. The town seemed even more alive than it had been when he first visited, even if, strangely, there were less children playing in the streets. Why was that? He didn't ask, trying to focus on the work at hand, and followed Mayor Len toward Curio's shop. What was his surprise to see King Dedede's luxury car stationed right in front of the modest archeology shop, empty. The door was opened, and they both could hear the loud king's voice.

"They're late! I told you, I don't trust these guys to take care of that, they already caused too much trouble here! They're ain't gonna do nothin' about these things."

"You're just upset because Sir Arthur insulted you. Get over it! It's been three years! And you didn't help either, let me remind you."

And that smart sounding voice, quite nice to his ears as always, much more mature than it had been before, was Miss Fumu's.

"I don't want these guys here! And I don't want these things either!"

"Your Majesty, please, calm down," pleaded Curio's voice as if he was afraid the large penguin would smash some of his findings.

Still outside, Galacta smirked, cracked his knuckles, and entered first, the mayor on his tail. The king had his back turned to him and the knight had to stop himself from snickering. Straightening up, he flapped his wings as usual and cleared his throat loudly, making the king jump as Galacta followed with:

"Oh, come on now, Great King! I missed you too!"

Dedede immediately turned on his heels, his beak stretched in a scowling face.

"Not you again!" he shouted. "There's nothing to see here!"

"Sir Galacta Knight!"

The Kiridan mercenary looked past the large king and almost froze when he set his eyes on Fumu's older form. Clearing his throat again, this time for lack of voice, he waved nonchalantly.

"Miss Fumu! It's good to see you again! We'll talk casual later if you don't mind. What's this about fallen objects?"

And as if the king wasn't even here, Fumu waved for him to come closer and take a look at the three crystals, lined up together on the counter, each of a different size and form…

* * *

><p>"There's no doubt," Galacta said before sipping his tea. "These are crystal shards from Ripple Star."<p>

"Ripple Star…," mumbled Chip thoughtfully. "This star is from Gamble Galaxy, right?"

"Yup. On the far edge, to be more precise."

"But how did they end up here?" Fumu asked. "Popstar is far from Gamble as far as I know."

"Well, remember what I said about the Crystal being destroyed? The force of the blow probably sent the pieces flying across the galaxies, all the way to here. In the time it took us to react and go to Ripple, the pieces didn't slow down in space so they drifted all the way here. Are you sure there aren't any more pieces here?"

"As far as we know," Chip said, setting his teacup down, "these are the only ones reported."

"I would know," Dedede groaned as he ate two cookies at once. "I sent a lot of Waddle Dees out to look out for more, but there was nothin'."

"Perfect. If you would excuse me, I need to contact the Agen…cy..?"

As he talked, the ground started shaking vigorously, almost like a short tremor that threathened to make everything on the shelves fall, much to Curio's horror. It stopped in a matter of seconds, and before anyone could ask, a loud sound erupted outside, like a tidal wave had suddenly crashed against the land. Quick to react, Galacta Knight jumped out of his chair and quickly ran outside, everyone else on his heels. The streets were filled with surprised cappies that had their eyes riveted to the sky, where something quite odd was happening, but it wasn't the first time Galacta Knight had seen such a phenomenon.

Against the blue sky, a giant portal appeared, shaped like a five-branched star: it emanated thousands of lights and auroras, like gentle waves that rocked back and forth in front of a distant galaxy that Galacta couldn't recognize immediately. In a matter of seconds, seconds in which the villagers didn't dare question what they were looking at in fear of provoking it, a large starship broke through a thin layer of star dust and made its way in through the portal directly into the skies of Dreamland. As the ship gently cruised away from it, the portal closed, as if inhaled from within itself. The ship was shaped like one that would cruise the oceans; a tall mat mounted a large dome that covered a good portion of the ship, while two rows of paddles constantly moved on either side of the blue-coloured starship. On its front was a large, golden star, fitting the name that was engraved on its side; the Lor Starcutter.

The ship only advanced for a short moment before Galacta noticed why there was a column of smoke erupting from its side; there was a large hole in the ship's hull, near the back engine. The Starcutter continued on its way, but it was headed for the plains way too quickly.

"It's going to crash!" Fumu called out, too late.

As she said, the ship crashed its nose directly into a hill, moving the ground on its way until it skidded to a stop; its backside lifted in the air for a short moment, then fell with a loud creaking noise that reverberated everywhere. It remained silent there for the longest time, and as more and more people surrounded it, Galacta Knight feared what might have been inside. For all he knew, this ship could have been infected by Dark matter and could have served as a nest for these evil things. He flew in front of the crowd, recommending them to stay away, and observed the ship closer. The engine was definitely the problem here, he quickly concluded. He wasn't a pro in ships, but he knew enough to care for one, and this one needed immediate repairs. He noticed the entrance to the ship on the side, but the metal doors were closed shut and locked. Taking out the radio attached to his belt, he changed the channel to reach the ship and tried to contact:

"This is Sir Galacta Knight from the Demon Hunter Agency. State your name and your intentions or open that door."

He had to wait a moment and repeat a second time before he received a surprising answer. The voice was weak over the radio, and its accent suggested that he came from the more distant galaxies of the western side of the known Universe.

"I'll… kof! open… the door… kof kof!"

After another moment, the door was surrounded by bright lights, and it separated into two halves and slid open silently and slowly, while a metal plank slid out from under the door toward the ground, allowing the knight inside.

"Watch out…," warned the weakening voice over the radio. "There is… a demon… inside…"

With a groan, Galacta Knight took out his lance and shield, ready to defend himself. He looked back at Miss Fumu, the King and the others and gestured them to stay here, saying:

"I'll go alone, stay as far away as possible. If a demon comes out, run."

Trying not to stare too much into the young woman's eyes, the knight turned on his heels and walked in, wings quivering with delight at the thought of a fight. Finally!

At the same moment, the starship containing Sir Arthur and his team was landing on Rock Star, the closest star in Gamble Galaxy to its western edge. Sword and Blade's team was headed for Aqua Star, while Knuckle Joe's was scouting the neighbouring stars around the galaxy, all in search of crystal shards. They didn't want to send too many soldiers out to look for them, for the fight against the Dark matter was continuous and would not wait for them to finish. Of all stars in Gamble Galaxy, Rock Star was the most unstable. Because of an ancient disaster that ravaged its lands and seas, Rock Star was but pieces of earth and rocks that floated around its gravity center, barely held together by its flaming core that acted like its own sun.

Arthur's frigate went straight for one of the southern floating continents and, without landing, the ship slowly flew above the desert ground, following Ribbon's way, or rather, the shattered Crystal's way. Only Ribbon could tell which way it was 'pointing'; and as if that alone wasn't vague enough, she couldn't really explain why or how she knew. She just had to hold the crystal shard, and she knew. It was no secret to Arthur, however, that fairies were naturally tied to the Crystal's energy, so for them to be able to 'speak' to it was no surprise to him. The ship landed when they came close to a large oasis, like a small, scarce forest, spread out in the middle of a dead land. Azure was the first to run outside, happily going to roll in the nearest burning hot sand dune, relishing in the heat that he had missed so much.

While Arthur remained inside to check on the engine to make sure it wouldn't overheat, Dragato lead Kirby and Ribbon outside; the young fairy was holding on tightly to the crystal shard, which had developed a small, noticeable light in its core, probably responding to the nearest shard.

"From what I gathered on this star," Dragato said, "it was recently destroyed by a violent meteor shower. When I say recently, it was over a hundred years ago or so. I heard all surviving inhabitants fled after the disaster."

"I'm… afraid I don't know much about the other planets of Gamble Galaxy," Ribbon mumbled, looking around the forest edge and into the desert behind them. "All I've heard about was Neo Star, where Ripplestarians have friends among the inhabitants."

"It's okay," Kirby smiled at her. "No one can expect you to know everything about everything, be you a princess or not. Never too late to learn, like Fumu says!"

She smiled, and before she could answer and ask who this Fumu was, Arthur came out of the ship, whistling to call Azure back.

"So, Miss Ribbon," the tall knight said as he walked over, "where does the crystal say to go?"

She immediately pointed toward the forest, saying:

"Over there. I don't know where exactly it is, but it's in here somewhere."

"Good. Let's not waste any more time."

Before they left into the woods, Arthur turned toward the ship and took out a small machine that acted as a remote controller; as soon as he pressed a particular button, it was as though the ship was draped in an invisible veil that concealed it from view. The only way someone would be able to see the ship, would be by walking straight into it. The group then left for the first voyage on Rock Star, in search of the crystal shards that had been scattered here.

The ship seemed empty. Galacta Knight trudged forward slowly; there seemed to be few corridors in here. As he entered, not knowing the layout of this place, he first stood there and listened intently. There was noise downstairs. The voice over the radio had been right; there was something in here with them, and he intended to find it first to eliminate the threat. As such, he quickly identified a staircase and headed down into the bowels of the ship. Many lights were broken, offering little ways of knowing where to go, but from what he could see with his glowing eyes of a Kiridan, the walls were covered with burn marks and scratches, indicating that there had been a fight here, a violent one at that. So this demon breathed fire and had claws, most likely.

With this in mind, Galacta Knight stepped into the main engine room, where the smoke was coming from. As he had seen from outside, the wall had a large breach in it, and it surprised him for the hull was very thick; whatever had caused the breach was strong. In this room, the only light available came from the engine crystal itself; small in size and round in shape, it floated at the back of the room, surrounded by cogs, wheels and tubes. It was when Galacta Knight set his eyes on the debris scattered on the floor that he saw it, or at least the beast's head.

It was a dragon; of that, there was no doubt. For a moment, it looked unconscious, but as Galacta Knight stepped forward, its bright, red eyes flew open. Its nostrils took in a deep breath when Galacta raised his shield, ready to face the beast. As it shook the debris off of its body, he noted that it wasn't even that big; about a few inches taller than him at most. It stood on its hind legs like a wyvern with no front paws, using its demonic wings as a means of standing, and screeched toward him. It had white fur around its neck, and its scales were orange in colour, the same colour as the fire that suddenly came pouring out of its mouth. Quick on his feet, Galacta Knight dodged to the side, keeping his shield raised to protect himself, and kept the beast in front of him as he circled it. It growled toward him, liquid fire drooling out of its mouth like saliva. Galacta Knight waited for an opportunity, and it came an instant later; the dragon lashed forward, intent on taking a bite out of this knight, but he was too quick and aimed his spear to stab. However the dragon, as soon as it bit in mid-air, quickly opened its wings, pushing the winged knight away a few feet.

With this momentum, the dragon screeched again and took flight, headed straight for the breach in the hull. Galacta took off directly after it, but already the beast was outside and he could hear the screams of the scared villagers. Once outside himself, he was honestly surprised the see that the beast wasn't even attacking the villagers. Instead, he saw it was headed straight for the sky, flapping its wings quickly to go faster and faster, until it was but a distant, dark speck. Perched on the side of the breached hole, Galacta Knight remained silent and shocked, for it was the first time, at least in his own experience, that a demon-beast ran away instead of fighting.

"Sir Galacta Knight!" came the voice of Mayor Len from down below, causing him to look down. "What was that?!"

"Worry not, Mayor," he called back. "The demon-beast has left, but I will retrieve it as soon as I can."

With these words, Galacta went back inside, intent on finding the owner of this ship. Flying back up the staircase to the first level of the ship, he went the opposite direction from the entrance and soon landed before a door that slid open when he neared it. Luckily for him, it was the main station's door, and he walked in on a large room shaped like a dome, likely the one seen from outside, with computers and screens lining the wall at the back. There was someone sprawled on the ground near the computers, unconscious. There were blood stains all around him, both on the ground and walls, likely from his hands as he tried to answer the radio. Running immediately to them, the knight gently pushed them on their back, only to see it was an Halcandran. The small man was injured to the side, bleeding out from a burned gash through his blue clothing. Breathing in, Galacta Knight lost no time: he picked up the Halcandran in his arms and ran outside; Doctor Yabui could surely take care of him.

"Who… Who are…"

Having barely stepped out of the main entrance into the sun, Galacta looked down at the young man, surprised to see his yellow eyes half open. These eyes, so golden, reminded him of his cousin's quite suddenly and he had to blink a few times before continuing down the ramp.

"My name is Galacta Knight. Just stay with us, kid, you'll be fine in a jiffy. Can you tell me your name?"

As they were surrounded by worried cappies and as Miss Fumu quickly identified the problem and turned to call for the doctor, the young man's voice was barely a whisper that Galacta had to lean in to hear.

"M… Magolor… N-nice… to meet you…"


	17. Pirates

** Author's note: Well, would you look at that. I think a lot of people are going to scream at me. Please, go ahead, you all know I thrive on the tears of my readers since chapter 10. Nah, just joking. ****Have a good read, everybody! Don't forget to review, it really helps me out, and I'll gladly answer your questions if you have any.**

* * *

><p><em>"Cap'tn!" <em>a husky voice called over the radio so loudly the said captain almost dropped his cup of coffee. _"We got 'em all in the region, cap'tn."_

A finger was pressed on the communicator and the captain answered back.

"_Quack!_ Good job! Now get yer asses back here and we'll be on our way. We're moving east next, and now that those Star Warriors are here we need to be quicker. Get movin'!"

_"Yeah, cap'tn, we're on our way back. Over."_

* * *

><p>Sir Galacta Knight hesitated greatly after the Halcandran man was brought to Yabui's place. He wanted to contact the Agency, but he knew that everyone was as busy as ever, and he hadn't been sent here for nothing. If there were crystals here, maybe he would just bring them to the Agency before helping the man. Magolor… That was what he said his name was. Halcandrans were rare in this part of the universe, and despite the alliance that tied their star to the rest of the neutral universe, the Agency didn't know much about their world. He remembered a few Halcandrans at the station, but none of them had been to their star in quite a while, so they wouldn't be up to date with the situation there. He himself knew little about this star, only that it rested far into the western edge of the known Universe. And that dragon… Why was it there? Had it really been a demon-beast?<p>

His thinking time was cut off when Fumu came out of the clinic, breathing out deeply. He had been standing outside, back against the wall near the door, so he slightly turned to look at her.

"He woke up," she said. "He's a bit confused and he feels a little weak, but Yabui said he's safe for now."

"May I talk to him?"

She nodded and gestured him toward the door, answering:

"Yeah, he actually said he wanted to speak with you. Don't ask too much of him…"

He walked passed her, offering her a kind smile as reassurance, and walked inside to meet the patient. The Halcandran was lying on his back on Yabui's examination table, tired yellow eyes staring at the ceiling. His outfit was typical for his kind; blue cloth hiding his pointy, feline ears, with blue and brown scarves and belts to hide his body. Although there was a huge hole in his side, his skin was hidden by a layer of bandages soaked in an herbal medicine of sort. The only place his brown skin could be seen was through the hole under his hood to show his eyes and a part of his young face. As with all Halcandrans, he was deprived of legs and arms, and only his dirtied, gloved hands were floating apart from his body. Very odd creatures, these Halcandrans, Galacta thought as he walked toward the bed. As soon as he saw him, the one named Magolor perked his ears up and used his hands to push himself in a sitting position, if one could call this position sitting. Holding his arms out, he shook the knight's hands, eyes smiling brightly.

"Sir Galacta Knight!" he breathed out delightfully. "At last I can thank you for all that you've done! If you hadn't been there, Landia might have eaten me!"

"I'm only doing my job, kid," he said with a smile. "Is this Landia the dragon that was in the engine room?"

The Halcandran nodded his head slowly, suddenly growing somber. Galacta Knight continued.

"Why did it attack you? Is it a demon-beast?"

This time, he shook his head, mumbling:

"No… No, it's not a demon-beast. It comes from Halcandra, but… Gosh, it's a long story. I get you're from the Demon Hunting Agency?"

"Yes. Does this have anything to do with the current Dark matter threat?"

"Yeah… Yeah, it has. A lot."

"Then tell me all that you know. I'm sorry to ask you this right after waking up, but it's important for me to know if the threat is real or not."

Magolor nodded his head again, eyes trailing off to the side as he said:

"Yes, I understand… Landia used to be kind, you know. It was living on top of the mountain in my home country, and then one day, before we knew it, it came down… and with it, a swarm of Dark matter. They wrecked havoc everywhere they went… My home, my friends…"

He took a moment to breathe in, and out, and Galacta let him, only capable of remembering how the Dark matter invaded Popstar and Ripple Star. They had been able to push the threat back, but for Halcandra… none knew about it. No one was there.

"Under orders of my brother, I took this ship and escaped as soon as I could," Magolor continued, voice husky and eyes watery. "But… Landia saw me and…"

Seeing as he was having trouble talking, and feeling Fumu's glare on his back for making him feel this way, Galacta finished for him, calmly.

"And it pursued you through hyper-space until you arrived here."

Magolor nodded, and gladly took the handkerchief Fumu was handing him, thanking her quietly. Galacta grunted.

"If Halcandra has fallen, then I must warn the Agency immediately…"

As he was about to turn around, the Halcandran slightly held out his hand, stopping him in the process.

"Wait!… There is a reason why I came here of all places…"

The knight squinted his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Don't leave me hangin', boy. Why is it?"

Magolor held his hands together in front of him as he explained, moving them around here and there.

"You see, my brother told me something before I left. Something about the Crystal of Ripple Star. I'm sure you know about it. He said its light was the only thing capable of fighting back the Dark matter… The only thing able to free my home!... Ripple Star and Halcandra always had good relations, so I knew they wouldn't refuse us using it! But…"

Galacta Knight hated those little pauses in his speech, but he let him finish before trying to explain the situation with the Crystal, already preparing himself for the disappointment.

"But?"

"Ripple Star was my first target when I left, but Landia took me by surprise and damaged my ship. So I completely missed it… But when I got back upstairs after knocking the dragon out, my ship caught the energy of the Crystal here… So here I am. So… um…"

"Let me explain something to you, boy. I completely understand your story and empathize with you, but Ripple Star was attacked probably a bit before your planet. In this attack, the Crystal was destroyed to pieces. The only reason why your ship caught the energy here, is because three pieces fell on this star. If you want to use the Crystal, I'm afraid you'll have to wait after the Agency is finished getting it all back and saving Ripple Star first. You get me, lad?"

Magolor's eyes suddenly filled with distress, and his calm demeanor took a whole different vibe of confusedness and horror.

"D… Destroyed?! What do you mean, destroyed? I-it can't be! I, we need it! Right now!"

That's when Doctor Yabui quickly walked up to them, saying:

"Now now, Sir Galacta Knight, I didn't let you in so you could scare my patients. Please, all of you, come back later. He is still in shock and doesn't need any more drama."

Following his gestures, Galacta and Fumu both left the clinic and went outside, leaving the doctor alone with his patient. As soon as they were outside in the sun, Galacta stretched his wings and rubbed his face, trying to take a moment to think.

"Well," he said casually. "That went well. Now we have another problem."

Fumu walked up next to him, arms crossed as always. A bit of stray hair was falling in her face and it took all of his will not to reach up and move it.

"That poor man… Are you going to let him use the Crystal once it's complete?" she asked.

He shook his head, mumbling:

"I don't know… It's not for me to decide, really. I just came here to answer a distress call from you guys, not to go hunt Dark matter on Halcandra. I think I might just… bring this guy to the Agency and let the others deal with him… We have some of his kin there, they might help him deal with this… I mean… It's not that I don't care about him! It's just… ugh…"

Breathing out deeply, the knight walked across the road slowly and sat down on a bench with a sigh. Fumu followed him, hesitated, then sat down as well next to him. Galacta stared at the sky for a while, the duo in complete and thoughtful silence. The breeze helped Galacta to think. The boy was part of his mission as well. The stars had led him here so he could help him. His eyes trailed off in the distance, knowing that behind those houses and those hills was a ship currently being repaired by the few mechanics this town had to offer and a bunch of Waddle Dees willingly given by Dedede. Well, 'borrowed' was his exact term…

As he was about to close his eyes and let the breeze do its effect on him, he saw a shadow against the sunlit sky, drawing in closer and closer. His instincts first saw a Dark matter, but quickly he realized it wasn't and how much of a fool he had been to think so. It was only Dyna Blade's baby, who tweeted loudly and screeched as he landed in the middle of the road, causing Fumu to smile and call out:

"Dyno! Hi there! Come over here!"

Galacta's attention was taken.

"Dyno?" he repeated, watching as the young legendary bird folded his smaller wings and shook his growing feathers.

"Yeah," Fumu giggled, "it's the name the children gave him at the school, and he seems to like it. It's better than Dyna Baby, considering one day he won't be a chick anymore. Dyno!"

The bird looked up at them and seemed to smile brightly, his beak opened large as he ran over, claws tingling on the bricked road. It seemed that, because of Galacta's wings, Dyno thought he, too, was a bird, so upon stopping in front of him, he did the same thing he used to do when seeing Galacta three years ago: opening his wings halfway up, he started bobbing his head up and down, chirping as if he was talking. Galacta, used to this by now, stood up laughing on the bench and did the same with his wings and head, mimicking the bird's gestures until the younger one was satisfied. The large bird flapped his wings, and suddenly, words flowed out of his beak, surprising Galacta more than anything that day.

"Heeello, Fumu! Pink bird! Pink, round bird! Frrriend?"

Seeing the knight's face, Fumu only laughed and nodded her head, answering:

"Yes, Dyno! Galacta is a friend! Do you remember him? He was Kirby and Meta's friend."

"Kirrrby! Meeeeta! Friend! Yes! Dyno knows!" the bird exclaimed before turning to the knight, excitement readable in all parts of his being. "Pink, rrround frrriend round like Kirrrby and Meta! All birds like Dyno! Big… thing fall down. You see? Mama worry it dangerrrous, but me no worry! Dyno say big thing no moving, big thing dead. No?"

It took a moment for Galacta to understand what that bird was talking about, and he quickly thought back to the ship. He nodded.

"You can tell your mother she doesn't need to worry. The ship is not dangerous anymore."

When the young bird smiled and began running around, searching the ground for something to peck at, the knight turned to Fumu, eyes large and confused.

"He can talk?!" he exclaimed, causing her to laugh.

"Hahaha! Yes! Let me explain. When we built the school, Dyno came down from the mountain more often and sometimes attended class. When he started repeating words we said, I started teaching him more words and their meaning. He's like a parrot, but he understands what he's saying. I think Dyna Blade could speak too, if we taught her. But Dyno is still young and very curious, so now is the best moment to teach him how to live with us cappies and communicate with us. See how much he's progressed since you left?"

"Well," Galacta laughed, setting himself back on the bench, "he's certainly more energetic than when I was here. Good to see that! Now you've gotta show me that school you keep talking about. You've got me curious!"

"It would be my pleasure to show you," she told him with a growing smile at the thought.

This thought actually made both of them smile and momentarily forget about the matter at hand. It only felt like those three years had been nothing but a day or two of patience and work.

* * *

><p>That evening, they were eating with many other people in Kawasaki's restaurant. Dyno had stayed with them, and was even pecking at berries in his own bowl. Galacta Knight had discussed with Gus about the repairs on the ship, and the strong-armed cappy told him that the main thing that had been damaged was the hull, and though he needed to check the engine, everything else seemed to be fine.<p>

It wasn't long during the meal time that the Halcandran pushed open the curtain door and checked inside. Everyone became silent as soon as they noticed his presence, but none of them looked aggressive. Instead, the mayor stood up from his chair, with a large smile on his face, welcoming him to Dreamland and the restaurant, his voice echoed by others sitting on the tables around; just as was the Dreamland tradition. Magolor's eyes smiled at them and he turned when Galacta waved at him and gestured him to come over.

"Heya, kid! Bet'cha your stomach brought you here. Hey, Kawasaki! We need another meal here! Your best one!"

"Oh!" the chef called from his kitchen, poking his head through the door. "Oh! Right away! I'll do my best for our guest!"

Seeing as he was more than welcome here, Magolor floated his way to the large table where Galacta, Fumu, her parents and their two demon-beast servants were sitting at in a circle, taking his own place at a free chair between Fumu and Galacta.

"It's good to see you up," Fumu told him with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he nodded, "much better, thank you! Man, I'm starving! I haven't had a bite to eat since I left home."

"We heard what happened to Halcandra," Parm said sympathetically.

"We're terribly sorry," Memu continued as sweetly as she could. "Are you going to be alright?"

Before he could answer, Kawasaki quickly walked over and put a full plate before him. His stomach cried out almost in agony and he immediately began eating, causing Lololo and Lalala to laugh.

"He looks like…"

"…Kirby a lot when he eats," they both commented one after the other.

Finally lifting his head up, Magolor swallowed before sighing.

"Thank you for asking, Madam," he told Memu with a slight nod. "I'll be fine as soon as I find a way to save my home. May I ask who this Kirby is?"

"He's a friend of ours," Fumu answered, setting her fork down. "Almost a little brother. He's in the Agency now, with my real brother. He's the Star Warrior that vanquished Nightmare."

"Aah," the Halcandran smiled. "I think I might have heard of him actually. Of course, everyone's heard of the Star Warrior who got rid of the Lord of Darkness, but I didn't know his name. Kirby, uh?"

They talked about many things while eating, and the cappies found the young man's presence fresh and new. Even when the meal was over, still the questions came, and Magolor answered them all. The cappies learned a lot of things about Halcandra and its inhabitants, and were surprised to hear the planet's birth was fairly recent, explaining why there were so many volcanoes on its surface. It was still liveable, and the Halcandrans were able to enjoy peaceful lives in the valleys and such. At least, Magolor said, that was where his town had been constructed and how his country had risen. The cappies were happy to hear that and wished the young man success in his mission, which led the Halcandran, when people started leaving the restaurant, to turn to Sir Galacta Knight with a thoughtful look in his glowing yellow eyes.

"Sir Galacta," he said, "since you've told me about Ripple Star's, um, predicament, I've been thinking… You said the pieces of the Crystal were scattered, right? That means the Crystal can be brought back together?"

"Yes, exactly," Galacta nodded. "The Agency is currently hard at work in retrieving the pieces, so I'll have to ask to be patie-"

"Well, um," he interrupted, raising a hand almost in defence, "I was thinking that maybe… I could be of help? You see, the Lor Starcutter – the pride and joy of my family – is equipped with a device able to detect strong energies, a device usually used on Halcandra for protection against volcanic eruptions. It is with this device that I was able to detect the pieces here, like I explained earlier. So… that means… um…"

"Your device could directly detect and find crystal shards?" Galacta finished, eyes slightly widening. "Man, that would…! It would save a hell lot of time! Do you even realize what you've got there, kid?"

Magolor smiled and his hands joined on the table in front of him, like a salesman that knew he had hit the right spot.

"That's why, Sir Galacta Knight, I have a deal to propose. If I help your companions at the Agency detect and collect the remaining shards quickly and efficiently, you will let me use it for Halcandra first. I believe this would work for everyone, no? The fairies are strong enough to wait."

Galacta sighed and rubbed his face a bit, blinking a bit tiredly.

"Look, kid," he said seriously, "it's not in my position to decide that. I'm just a soldier here, not a commander. I'll bring word of you to Sir Arthur, our leader, and then we'll talk about the deal."

"That's quite alright," the Halcandra said, still with his victorious smile. "Is this Sir Arthur at the Agency right now?"

"I'm afraid not," was the answer. "He should be in Gamble Galaxy right now, searching for crystal shards with two other teams. That's too far away to establish contact via radio, unfortunately. Maybe…" He grunted and shifted on his seat. "I mean, we could join them directly and save time over formalities at the Agency."

That smile widened.

"You're starting to think like me, Sir Galacta Knight," he laughed in response.

"Will you two leave right away?" Fumu asked them, bringing their attention to her. "I'm just worried about your injury right now…"

"She's right," Galacta agreed. "At any rate we should wait until tomorrow. I'm too tired to drive anyway. I'm startin' to get tipsy too, so no driving for me. Your ship should be ready by morning as well."

Magolor could only agree.

"Thank you for your help," he said to the knight. "It really means a lot."

That night, he was given a room at the castle, as well as Galacta, even though Dedede didn't want any more 'intruders' or 'pesky troublemakers' in his walls. As soon as Magolor set his head against the pillow, his smile grew even larger at the thought that soon, the full Crystal would be in front of him… cleansing his world…

* * *

><p>"There it is! I got it!"<p>

"Kirby, wait! Don't climb that!"

They were in a clearing right in the middle of a lively forest. Ruins of an ancient world were barely standing on the uneven ground of this world, and walls and rocks threatened to fall at any given time. A crystal shard was right there, the fourth one to be found in this region, just out of reach, balanced on the edge of a shaky, broken roof, on which Kirby now stood. He froze when the roof cracked a bit, waiting until it calmed, arms raised.

"Don't worry, Sir Arthur!" he called back to his leader, who didn't dare step on the roof in fear his weight would bring it down immediately. "I'm light, it shouldn't break. I can inflate myself anyway if it breaks."

Ribbon couldn't help but hide her face with her hands as she watched him trudge forward, one step at a time, toward the broken, glowing crystal. Her wings quivered, screaming at her to just fly over and get it for him instead of putting him in danger, but the pain in her healing wing told her otherwise, that everything would be fine and that she was worrying for nothing. It appeared that such was the case, because Kirby was able to grab the crystal safely. Holding it tightly in one hand, he took a deep breath, and his body swelled and grew like a balloon, until he started floating his way back to them. Sir Arthur retrieved the crystal with a relieved sigh, breathing out:

"For stars' sakes, Kirby, don't make me worry like that… It's not good for my heart."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kirby smiled shyly, scratching his head nervously. "I got a bit cocky…"

"Is everything alright up there?" came Dragato's call from the ground, echoed by a familiar banshee's cry.

He and Azure had remained down for this climb, for these ruins seemed less stable than the others and Azure's weight would only have been a problem. For Dragato, it was his reflexes. If the floor under him fell, he wouldn't be quick enough, so he decided to stay put and keep an eye out for danger. So he didn't have to yell, Arthur took his radio and told his friend that they were fine and that they had retrieved the crystal safely. On their way down, Ribbon took a look at the crystal she had been holding since their arrival here. She could feel its energy getting a little bit stronger and almost its 'happiness' at retrieving more parts of it, but she received no thoughts about other pieces around here.

As soon as they were on the ground, they were joined by the other two, and they made their way back to the ship.

"Are there any more here, Miss Ribbon?" Arthur asked her as they walked.

She shook her head.

"Not in this region anymore. I think…"

She paused here, eyes going down to the crystal in her hands. After a moment, she shook her head.

"East of here, I think," she said. "In the desert, there should be more, maybe the lasts of this star. There aren't as many as I thought there would be…"

"For all we know," Dragato said, "not all stars in this galaxy have crystal shards. We'll have to be prepared for disappointment if such is the case."

The others couldn't agree more, and soon, they had traversed the ruins back to the ship, which was stationed on the edge of the forest. By the time they left the forest, the sun had set, and Kirby and Ribbon were exhausted, but they had to keep awake. Only Ribbon could understand the 'feelings' of the Crystal and let it lead them to the next destination, and since she couldn't sleep, Kirby didn't sleep either. It wasn't the case for Azure, who allowed himself to spread on the floor of the main room, not caring that his size might be in the way or not.

By the time they arrived to the place where the next crystals were, night had fallen, and in this gigantic desert, the heat of day had left place for a cold and silent night. When the ship landed in-between two large dunes closest to their destination, the crew could hear the winds whistle as they brushed against the hull and moved the sand on which they stood. Upon stepping out, the cold air surprised them and Azure growled as he sniffed the air. Thinking that the Wolfwrath only disliked the cold, Kirby and Ribbon followed the two elders as they climbed the dune, each of them wrapped in a shielding cape. From the top, all they saw was an immense wasteland of darkened sand and moving dunes, with nothing in sight. For a long moment they stood there, trying to see some sign that showed that a crystal was here, a light, or anything, and it was only when Azure walked up ahead of Sir Arthur that the leader gave the wolf his attention. Something was bothering him, clearly. He was on all fours, head lifted and eyes a glowing amber.

"What do you see, Azure?" he asked the Wolfwrath, who didn't look back at him.

_"On the surface, I see a small ship on the other side of that dune over there, still warm. There is no one inside it. However… far under the sand, I see… something. It's very large, and very hot. Triangular in shape. It looks like a ship… I think."_

"A ship?" Ribbon repeated. "Under the sand?"

When she spoke, the wind dropped, and suddenly they could hear it. A rumbling, coming from the wasteland, radiating from all around. The ground slowly started shaking, forcing them to drop to the ground so they wouldn't roll down the dune. The shaking continued, and even became worse and stronger, until they saw it… In the wasteland, the once flattened sand slowly lifted, higher and higher, until the layer slipped down and revealed the top of a triangular object, black in color from what they could see. Eyes widening, Kirby managed to stand up, and stared in awe as the gigantic object slowly left its nest in the ground and floated up, higher until it hovered barely a few meters above the ground. Like Azure said, it was shaped like a diamond, as large as the wasteland it had been in. With a black hull, bright, purple lights on its center separated it in two and spun around, showing that the ship was indeed still full of energy.

Around Kirby, everyone else stood up as well, as surprised and in shock as he was.

"Are there… actually people in this ship?" Ribbon questioned. "Survivors?"

_"I see no living being inside,"_ Azure spoke up, breaking that assumption.

However, the wolf squinted his eyes, and growled, showing his teeth.

_"No… There is one person."_

"It must be the owner of that ship you saw," Dragato guessed, causing Arthur to grunt.

"Let's go," was all the golden-armoured Star Warrior said as he started walking down the dune toward the ship, his crew right behind him.

Whoever it was roaming in this hidden ship, they knew, thanks to Miss Ribbon's crystal, that there were pieces inside. The ship remained floating there, unmoving, and as they approached, the lights on the ship's sides moved all around and focused on them, like spotlights, causing them to stop suddenly. There was no sound. As if responding to their presence, a large platform came down from the bottom of the ship and silently settled on the sand, glowing with bright lights flashing in all directions. Nothing moved for a long moment, and the group moved forward, jumping onto the platform. As soon as the last of them, Azure, stepped on it, the platform immediately hovered off the ground, slowly heading up back to the ship's interior.

When the platform stopped, the group looked around in the room they were in, a large hangar-like room filled with strange devices and lights flashing at them. Following Sir Arthur's cautious lead, they moved forward into the ship, quickly finding an exit with an elevator that lead higher up into the strange building.

"What kind of place is this…?" Kirby wondered out loud as they wandered endless hallways.

All corridors and rooms they went through were for unknown uses; some were filled with bright cylinders lined against the walls, others had working, steaming machines, while others were filled with junk.

"This ship either belonged to the old inhabitants of this star," Dragato said, "or we have stumbled on some ancient, self-sufficient technology that was woken up, probably by the energy of the crystal shards that landed near here. It's all I can think of right now, but I believe it makes sense."

Another elevator took them to something new; an immense room, diamond-shaped with the ship's hull and walls, filled with floating platforms carrying many things and large objects around the ship. With a thousand entrances all around the place, the platforms showed them many ways they could head to, as well as stairs and sliding doors almost lining all the walls on all possible levels. This place was a real maze to the unused eye, but the two elder Star Warriors knew better than to let this place amaze them. They quickly understood that one had to use the platforms to get around the place, or that the ancient crew of the ship had wings or the ability to hover. When the group took a few steps forward, Kirby's eyes were still riveted to the rest of the room.

"Where do we go from here?" Ribbon asked to no one in particular. "This place is hu- Ah!"

She had barely finished her sentence that Azure had sprinted forward, cutting her off. Standing on his hind legs, the demonic wolf growled like an angry banshee and again his eyes glowed with that amber shade.

"What do you see?" Arthur quickly asked, trying to follow his gaze.

The wolf pointed a claw upward, toward a platform, and sure enough, they saw them; a man, covered in armour from what they could see, jumping from an immobile platform to a moving one.

"He's holding a crystal!" Ribbon cried out in sudden distress.

It seemed to have been a bad idea, for the man quickly looked down at them and jumped in surprise, before jumping from this platform to another that was heading up toward a vent.

"After him!" Arthur called out.

And the chase began. Using the platforms, everyone jumped everywhere across the room until they all arrived to the same vent the man had disappeared through. The platform wasn't moving fast enough, and when it came to a halt in a large hallway, Azure went into a run, barking loudly. They followed him, trusting his sight could detect the man's heat signature, on and on through hallways and rooms. Every time, they saw the man's back disappearing through a door or vent, and every time it seemed like they were closer. They ended up chasing the thief through a slim and very long corridor that seemed to be circling the ship, against the very walls of the ship's exterior. The man was up ahead, running for his life, and Azure was barely a few meters behind him, ready to bite. Behind the wolf was Arthur, and the three others were farther behind, with Ribbon and Dragato being the lasts.

"Azure!" Arthur called out to the beast. "Don't use fire! We don't know what you could hit! Catch him alive!"

The beast answered with an angry screech and ran even faster. While they ran, the others heard the man speak, out of breath, probably through a radio he had pulled out.

"Guys! Guys, help me out, quick! They're behind me! Where the hell are you?!"

They didn't hear the response, but they certainly _saw_ it. A few moments after that, just when Azure was reaching up to the man and was about to bite on his running feet, a loud, tearing noise resounded across the hallway. The ship suddenly lurched sideways, sending everyone with no exception across the floor. The man dropped two crystal shards he had been holding, and the first one to stand back up was Arthur, and immediately he and Azure headed for the crystals. A sudden explosion swiftly put an end to this chase by filling the hallway with an unbreathable smoke that stopped both Arthur and Azure in their movements. Choking on the smoke, they barely had time to see the man standing back up, with an helmet allowing him to breathe, topped with three spikes like three horns and a visor like the eyes of an insect, before the wall facing the exterior was torn open by more explosions. The others couldn't see through the smoke, but Azure could, and what he saw froze the wolf in place. The walls were being torn open by gigantic, metal pincers, as easily as paper.

The smoke cleared with the desert winds infiltrating the hallway, but many bright and sudden spotlights opened right on them, hiding whatever the hell was right there. One could hear a loud roaring sound, similar to an engine, resound in their ears and deafening them. While all were shielding their eyes from the blinding lights, Azure only saw the man prepare to jump. His only and first reflex was to leap on him, successfully taking him down to the ground. The man in armour struggled when Azure bit on his shoulder, tearing at the shoulder pad protecting the flesh the beast wanted to bite into, so much that when he pulled a knife and planted it in the wolf's shoulder, the beast didn't budge and only held him down harder with his claws, trashing his head around to successfully confuse his prey.

However, it all stopped suddenly when one of the pincers he had seen grasped him by the side, clasping brutally around his back and belly, before pulling him out of the ship and into the air, where they let go of him. All the wolf heard as he fell was a call from Kirby and the roaring of an engine… then, silence when he collided with the ground and darkness as he hit his head against a rock formation.

The man stumbled back to his feet before anyone else ran to him, ran up to the crystals laying on the ground, picked them up in one swift move and jumped into the lights, toward what the Star Warriors could not see. Gusts of wind blew in their face, forcing them to shield their eyes from the sands, and slowly the roaring calmed and the lights disappeared. Looking up through the hole in the hull, all they saw now was a large shadow, flying off into the night sky, shielded by the growing sandstorm of the desert. Down far below, was the unmoving silhouette of Azure, a heap of crimson fur against dark sands.

Panicking, Kirby breathed in, and inflated himself to float down toward Azure, while the others remained there, out of breath; unable to understand what exactly they had just seen.

"I… recognized that helmet, that armour," spoke Ribbon, horrified. "It was one of those pirates…"

In her hands, the crystal that used to show them the way stopped shining.


	18. Master Will See

**Author's note: I don't have much to say here, except that the story is advancing pretty well and that I'm pretty happy about it! I want to say that the more interesting stuff will happen on Neo Star and Shiver Star, so keep a lookout for next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading, and don't forget to leave a review on the way! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The second team to have left the Agency consisted of Sword, Blade, their apprentice Bun, and Lady Hailan. This fine warrior was once a part of the Ninja Special Forces of the Galaxy Soldier Army. When the army disbanded, she was one of the few survivors of her clan to escape and had sticked to protecting a particular star for many years, until Nightmare was defeated by Kirby. When she heard of the Demon-Hunter Agency, it had been a most joyful day for her to join back. Even though there wasn't a Ninja Special Force like in the old times, she would still gladly offer her skills for the cause. Her fighting techniques were rather similar to Ninja Kirby, except she preferred to stick to the shadows and use the environment to her advantage.<p>

Hailan had already fought twice alongside Sword, Blade and their apprentice during missions, as well as forged a good friendship with the two brothers outside of their duties. Considering they would have to spend days together to search for crystal shards on this important mission, such a relation was important. While Sir Arthur and his team had Ribbon to show them the way, such wasn't the case for them; and this was the main reason why Lady Hailan had been assigned to this mission. Hailan was an hybrid between a Kiridan and an unknown species from the western edge of the neutral space. Her mixed blood gave her a sort of sixth sense that she could only describe as "energy-driven". Much like Azure, a Wolfwrath, could sense heat in someone, she could feel their auras, the natural energy flowing inside people and objects. While she could barely control this sense, it had always been natural to her, and never had she used her power for darkness.

She was Sword's co-pilot in their vessel, while Blade acted as the main engineer, all the while showing Bun how to operate a starship. In the main room, while they travelled through space, Sword and Hailan could hear Blade talking to Bun on the radio; they kept it active so Sword could give his own advice to their apprentice.

"See this, here?" they heard Blade's voice. "It's an ether condenser. It's probably the most important thing this ship needs."

"I thought the most important thing was the engine crystal."

"Well… While this is still pretty important, like… pretty much everything in here, the condenser is what keeps the engine crystal filled with the ether that floats around in space. See what I mean? If this breaks, the engine fails, and everything else in this room, which connects to everything else on the ship, will fail too."

"Oh… I see now. That's pretty neat!"

"Well, you don't want to be on a ship with a dysfunctioning condenser, lemme tell you. Now come on, I'll show you how to clean it. Some ships have some sorts of fanning systems for this, but this one doesn't, so we have to clean the condenser without shutting it down, because if we do, what will happen?"

"Everything will go to Hell."

"Exactly."

"Watch your language, Bun," Sword said over the radio, a small smile stretching his lips.

"Sorry!" the young man apologized quickly, while Blade snickered in the back.

With a chuckle, Sword turned off his side of the radio and brought his eyes back to the windshield. They were headed for Aqua Star, which was about a day's time from Rock Star on normal speed, considering their starship's models. The gap between Rock Star and Aqua was the farthest in this galaxy; the other stars would take less time to go to, much to their satisfaction. The faster they were, the better this mission would go.

"Have you ever been to Aqua Star?" Hailan asked him, her piping voice flowing nicely in the echoing room.

Her accent was hard to understand at first, but Sword and Blade were getting used to it slowly, just as they had gotten used to the Kiridan accent from their former lord. He shook his head.

"No, but I've heard of it from Sir Nonsurat, who said he's come here once before. It's apparently just as its name implies; covered in water. Apparently that the inhabitants are friendly, so we won't have to worry about angry natives."

"Mmh," she mused. "Is this ship equipped to go underwater?"

Sword turned to look at her and smile, nodding his head.

"Yes it is! Good thing we knew what to expect before leaving, uh?"

She smiled. She had the body of a Kiridan, a faded turquoise color for her skin, but her bright, yellow eyes had pupils like those of a feline; on her forehead, between her eyes, she had a diamond shaped birthmark, almost like a third eye. She was dressed in dark, indigo scarves that covered a good portion of her body. Although she wasn't covering her head right now, she usually wore more scarves, held together with a metal helmet whose pointy end hid her 'third eye', shaped like the beak of a bird. Her arms were also covered in metal plates, with her hands hidden under dark leather gloves. Her feet were smaller than most Kiridan's; she covered them in cloth, so she could be dead silent when walking. This silence often scared the life out of her team members, much to her amusement.

"Do you think you'll be able to see the crystals in the water?" Sword asked, looking back to the front.

She did the same, blinking her strange eyes multiple times.

"I think so," she answered. "Although I've never been underwater, so I can't tell right away… but it should be the same as on the surface. So long as the crystals' energy is stronger than everything else, I should see them just fine."

They neared Aqua Star half an hour later. When they were in orbit around the blue star, Sword called his brother and Bun to join them in the main room, where they would all attach themselves to prepare for the traversing of the atmosphere. The starship headed down as soon as all were seated properly, down toward the mainland of Aqua Star.

* * *

><p>Azure angrily growled at all around him as he stumbled and limped his way to the sleeping quarters of the ship. Slowly, he laid down on his side, wimping and whining, as Kirby, Ribbon and Dragato joined him in the room. The Wolfwrath didn't look at them and let himself spread on the ground, setting his head down with a heavy sigh. His head was covered with bandages and one of his legs was broken. Dragato had stitched the cuts and cleaned as much as he could, but he was no doctor, and that was why he said at this moment:<p>

"I'm no medic and I can't heal people, but I believe he'll be alright. He's lucky to be a demon-beast. They are naturally tougher than normal animals. He could easily have broken his neck and died on the spot. He was very lucky…"

Azure's voice was but a whisper when he spoke; eyes closed tightly, he was fighting the pain with hatred and anger.

_"__Damnable pirates… They will pay… They will all pay… They will burn… Burn… In my flames… I will tear at their rotten bodies… and burn their souls to ashes… Master will see… They will pay… Master will see…"_

He mumbled continuously and deliriously like this until he fell asleep and seemed more at peace, the painkillers finally taking effect. Dragato patted on the shoulder of a terribly worried Kirby, and left to talk to Arthur, holding his limping self with his cane. Ribbon remained with her friend and watched as the young Star Warrior sat down next to Azure and gently petted his crimson fur. His eyes had lost their cheerful shine, and the small stars that usually twinkled in his pupils were but shimmering unshed tears of worry. She sat down next to him and helped him in brushing Azure's fur. It was dirty with clumps of dried blood and sand all around his body, and since they couldn't rinse him with water, it had to be cleaned by hand. They remained there in silence, listening to the purs that erupted here and now from the sleeping wolf, until Ribbon, while brushing, touched his blue collar. The fur of his mane had gotten so long that it hid most of it, offering little detail to see. Moving the hair around, she finally saw the silver medal that was on the front. It was covered in dried blood, making it hard to see what was written on it.

"You like it…?" she heard from Kirby.

Looking at him, she saw him looking back, a small, tired smile stretching on his face when she nodded.

"Where did he get it?" she whispered back.

"Back home, in Dreamland. Sir Meta Knight gave it to him when Azure came to live with us. He's had it ever since and never took it off. He doesn't like it when we touch it, so you're in luck."

She turned back to the collar, trying to rub the blood off of its surface.

"That name again…," she said softly. "I've heard it quite a few times, but none of you guys ever said who this was."

There was another moment of silence between them, as she waited for a sort of answer to her non verbal question. Kirby answered in a somber tone, almost sad.

"S… Sir Meta Knight is… was, my teacher, you could say… He was Sword and Blade's master, and Azure too, if only for a short while. He was… a great man. A great Star Warrior, the greatest even. If I hadn't been born for some reason, I'm pretty sure _he_ would have killed Nightmare."

"It sounds like you really looked up to him. What happened…? Is it linked to… the invasion of Dark matter on Popstar?"

He didn't answer, but did nod his head. She looked back to him when she heard him sniffle, like he was about to cry. Still, she didn't see any tears. He was looking at the Wolfwrath.

"I thought… I was gonna lose Azure like… like I lost him… He was my friend… My teacher… Maybe my father…" He sighed and shook his head. "He was my only family, and now he's gone. Azure is all I have left of him that's alive. The rest are just inanimate objects…"

He took in a deep breath, then shook his head again, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"S-sorry about that," he tried to smile at her. "I guess I needed to get that out… I don't usually talk like that, I'm really sorry."

She smiled back and extended a hand to rub his back affectionately.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "It's quite alright to react like this. I lost family too, so I know what you're going through… even though I was quite young…"

"Who was it?"

"My mother… I think I was about… five years old when she died? I can't quite remember… She was sick, and nothing could heal her. Aunt Isabelle has been taking care of me ever since, and I'm quite grateful to her for her kindness. That's why I felt terribly bad when I failed to take the Crystal to safety… I… had failed her…"

"That's why you decided to come with us," he finished for her, making her nod. "I'm really sorry about your mother…"

"Don't be," she smiled at him. "What about you? Have you ever met your parents? What happened to them?"

He shrugged his shoulders at that, pouting his bottom lip.

"I have no idea. I never met them, or if I did, I can't remember a thing. I just woke up one day, and I was in orbit around Popstar in my cradle. I wanted to go there 'cause it was pretty, and once I was there, I guess it was my friend Fumu who took on the job of being my 'mother'. She did an awesome job at it! I have to admit I didn't make things easy for her… Sir Meta Knight was working as the Captain of the royal guard in King Dedede's castle, with Sword and Blade. He was a bit… weird back then, but… I saw that he cared… and he was the only one I could identify with, the only Kiridan, the only Star Warrior…"

"It was only natural that you looked up to him then," she concluded. "I would like to meet your friend Fumu one day. She sounds like a good person."

He smiled brightly at the thought of his friend.

"Yeah! That would be great if you came to Popstar! I'll bring you to Kawasaki's restaurant, and show you around town. Fumu's great, all the villagers are great, I'm sure you'd like it."

She giggled a bit at his sudden cheerfulness, happy to see it back on his pink, young face. Azure snored suddenly, taking back their attention. While Kirby continued to stroke his fur, she resumed cleaning the medal… until the blood was gone, and she saw the insignia. She pulled her hand away, gasping suddenly. Kirby was taken by surprise by her reaction and jumped a bit, looking at her.

"You okay?" he quickly asked, thinking she was hurt.

"N… I, I mean… this… this symbol!" she stuttered, pointing to the collar. "I've seen it!"

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he put down the object on the table in the main room of the ship. They had found the pirate's shoulder pad clasped in Azure's jaws when they found the wolf in the desert. Despite the teeth marks embedded in its surface and the torn sides, proof of the wolf's strength when biting into something, one could easily see the symbol painted on the metal piece. Dragato sighed as well, and sat down on the nearest chair. He rubbed his eyes.<p>

"It's exactly as I feared," he mumbled.

"And here I thought we were done with the impersonators," Arthur growled angrily. "Now there's pirates stealing his name!"

The leader took a deep breath to calm himself and went to pace around the room, while Dragato stared at the shoulder pad. How would he explain this to Kirby…

"What do we do now?" he asked Arthur. "These pirates are definitely after the crystal shards, and they're faster than us."

Arthur paced for a moment more, arms linked in his back, then stopped to stare at the windshield.

"We continue to Neo Star," he answered, restraining his anger. "Retrieve as many crystal shards as possible. Without all of them, these pirates won't be able to do anything, even less use its power. I'll contact the other teams and warn them of the threat. Stars, Sword and Blade…"

"This will prove if they are ready," Dragato said. "If they can go past the impersonating, past the stolen name and face this like true soldiers, they will be strong enough for everything else. We can only wait and see for now…"

The wine-colored Star Warrior breathed out, rubbing his painful leg. Eyes closed halfway, he mumbled.

"Still, I hate to say it looks pretty convincing…"

On the broken shoulder pad was painted a stylized M, before a sword pointed skyward.

* * *

><p>On the mainland of Aqua Star, the second team happened upon only one shard, embedded in a small crater in the middle of a beach. When seeing it from a distance, Hailan had gasped and rubbed her eyes, like something in them was painful. When asked about this, she took a moment to stop and shook her head in response.<p>

"It's okay," she said. "It happened at the Agency too, when Sir Arthur showed the first shard to me… I have to get used to it. Its energy is so strong, it blinds me… I am afraid I won't be able to look at the completed Crystal without completely going blind…"

Blade picked up the shard from the crater, eyeing it curiously. It tingled in through his gloves and to his fingers, numbing them a bit.

The group quickly boarded the ship again and prepared it for the dive. The ship hovered above the sea while its systems adapted to its aquatic functions, basically protecting the back engines and spreading the wings toward the back for a more hydrodynamic shape. The changes were minor, but most important for the time they would spend down there. As soon as it was ready, the ship moved forward, faster and faster, until it pointed down and slowly immersed itself in the water. Being alone with Hailan on deck, Sword saw her hands clench in her lap, but she didn't say a word and her face remained completely neutral, except the natural astonishment of finding herself underwater. The land quickly disappeared and turned into an immense garden of coral and fish, with more colors than they could count flashing all around them. Down near the engine, Bun and Blade were watching through a porthole, both of them with eyes wide and amazed. Many fish swam away on their way through, and the more the ship went down, still the waters remained clear, allowing them to see far ahead. There was so much life down here, they felt like they were penetrating in an underwater jungle that spread so far down toward the depths that it seemed never-ending.

Hailan saw the first underwater crystal shard an hour of travelling later. The ship had swam down through a kelp jungle of sorts, and it was through these green, wavering veils that she saw it; something she could only describe as a distant, bright and unmoving light. The ship set in that direction, and they found the small piece of broken rock entangled in kelp. Unfortunately for them, the ship wasn't properly equipped with pincers to grab things, so Blade had to put on a diving suit and go outside through the emptied cargo hold that they had to fill up with water to go out. Sword wasn't happy with how this ship worked for this detail; it could go underwater just fine, but to go out, this was the only way, same if they needed to get out into space.

"If they had let us modify the ship a bit," he later told Hailan and Bun, "it would be so much easier."

Despite his annoyance, Blade came back in with the crystal shard in hands and hid it with the other, away from Hailan's eyes so she wouldn't be blinded.

It wasn't long after they had resumed their search, this time going deeper and searching for underwater caves or nooks, that Hailan detected something from the ship's main computer.

"We're receiving a message," she told Sword, also getting the attention of the other two waiting behind. "From Sir Arthur."

She opened the line, but all they heard was white noise and heavy interference, with strange noises in between.

_"…__grrshh… grshhhh… -ord… grssh… Anyone? grssh-you read? Answer."_

Hailan tried to get a better connection, but Sword sighed and pressed a button on the board to answer, slowly and clearly.

"Sir Arthur, we don't hear you very well. This is Sword Knight. Please, repeat. Over."

_"…__grsshhhhhhhh… -can barely hear y-shhhhh… If you copy, -grsshh- Neo Star when –grsssh… I repeat, go to N-grsh- Star when you're done with –grssshhh…"_

The contact was lost just after that, leaving the group in confused silence.

"Did he say to go to Neo Star when we're done?" Blade repeated, scratching his head.

"Pretty sure that's what I heard," Bun said. "Weren't we supposed to go to Shiver Star after?"

"That was the plan," Sword told them, taking hold of the commands again to redirect the ship through another jungle of underwater plants. "But something might have happened on Rock Star. We'll contact them again when we're out of this sea, and meet them on Neo."

They could only agree to this new plan, even though they didn't understand the reasons behind this sudden change. Their search led them to faraway underwater mountains and there they found multiple crystal shards imbedded in the sand, or even taken by large fish which they were forced to scare away so Blade could retrieve the shard. The very last piece to have fallen on this star was the hardest for them to find. They wandered through the sea and through endless underwater scenery through the day, only to discover that at night, the clear waters became as dark and empty as the deepest abyss this sea had to offer. While they were scouting the ocean floor with the ship's lights, it was Bun who saw it; he hurried over between the pilots' seats and took a moment to stare outside, away from the floor.

"What's that over there? Are there glowing fish here?" he asked, pointing toward the distance.

Following his lead, the others quickly saw it too; a distant light, not unlike the ones from their ship, heading away from them toward the ground.

"It's too fast to be a fish," Blade said. "At least, from what I know about fish. That's… uh…"

"A single-seat pod," Sword said. "I've seen those, they're used for this kind of operation on single missions."

"There aren't supposed to be any others from the Agency here," Hailan spoke up, squinting her eyes. "Put out the lights and follow them, it could be anything or anyone. Let's not take any chances with this."

Sword did just as he was told and their ship was suddenly shrouded in darkness, even inside so they wouldn't be seen from the windshield. They followed the same path the pod had taken, and went down through a rock formation that formed a deep ravine that continuously went down and down into more darkness. From a distance, they saw the light disappear, and they feared they had lost it, but soon they saw where it had went. At the bottom of the ravine, there was the entrance to a tunnel into the ravine's wall, large enough for them to squeeze through. Sword had to trudge carefully so not to scrap the ship's wings against the walls of the tunnel, but he managed through without too much trouble. The tunnel opened on a large cavern where water couldn't come through, allowing them to see the emptied pod on the cavern's banks. Sword parked the ship near the much smaller one, surprised to find the cave lightened by luminescent plants clinging to its walls.

As soon as Hailan came out of the ship, equipped with her helmet now hiding most of her face, her eyes widened and she blinked multiple times, surprised.

"What is it?" Blade asked her. "A crystal? Here?"

"Just ahead," she said, actually surprised, her voice a bit muffled by her scarf. "I see three of them! Two are moving, one is farther. I can't… tell the distance, but they can't be too far from here."

"Then let's go," Sword said, taking the lead with the ninja. "Watch your back, we still haven't seen that person we were following."

The group continued onward in silence, listening carefully; any noise reverberating here echoed all around them with the soft lulling sound of water dripping from the ceiling and walls. These sounds waited for each other to create a sort of melody that strangely appeased them as they went through the many tunnels of the cavern, each with its own share of strange flora and secrets, secrets they unfortunately couldn't look into. However, this lullaby was soon broken when the echoes of the cavern brought them another sound, this time a voice, which reverberated against the walls quite clearly.

"I swear, Jav', they sent the wrong guy. …Don't look at me like that! I swear, I may fight with tridents and whatnot, but I _hate_ water, almost on a spiritual level. Now that I think about it… I should maybe have told them about that. Huh."

While the voice was talking, the group had quietly made their way to the next cave, only to see who it actually belonged to. There were… two of them? One was a man in dark purple armor, apparently equipped with a breathing system and oxygen tanks strapped to his back. From their point of view, he was about as tall as Blade. He had his back to them and was walking almost casually, while another… thing, floated just above him. It looked like a flying drone, shaped like a jellyfish without its arms. It served as a flashlight, lighting the way for the man, but it reacted to his words by turning its head and almost nodding. Staying silent, Hailan gestured to the others that this man held the two moving crystals she had seen. They saw the man walk toward a pool of water and stare down into it, while the drone flashed its light down.

"Yup," they heard the man mumble. "That damn lizard is right there… Well, I know what's for dinner at least. Think Dee'll know how to cook it?"

They saw the drone shake its rotating head while the man prepared to dive again. As soon as they both disappeared in the water, they ran over to look into the pool.

"I'll go," Blade said, being the only one properly equipped for diving. "The crystal's down there, right?"

"It is," Hailan said, "but do be careful. We don't know who these people are."

"She's right," Sword added to his brother, worried to see him approach a possible enemy. "Watch yourself down there…"

Blade offered his brother a reassuring smile and slipped on his diving mask, before quickly yet silently sliding into the cold waters. It was almost pitch black in there, but all he had to do was follow the light from the now swimming drone. Both of them were down below, now swimming inside another underwater tunnel that went even deeper. The silence of this place unnerved him, but still the young knight swam down, ready to grab any of his weapons should the need arise. The tunnel turned left and right, even offering only small passages to go through the rocks and walls, and Blade wished he had some kind of light to go faster. Eventually, he saw the drone's light, but it wasn't the only one. They were at what appeared to be a dead end at the end of the tunnel; the drone's light was set on what appeared to be a small-sized, wyvern-like beast. Its red scales flashed against the blackness of the tunnel and from behind its barred teeth glowed fire that bubbled in the water. In its claws, Blade saw the crystal shard, a rather large one at that. It was clinging to it tightly, while it used its wings like fins to keep itself away from the armored man.

The stranger didn't attack directly, but kept his long, trident-shaped weapon in hand, ready to strike at any given time. When the dragon tried to make a move to the right, the man attacked, but the beast flapped its wings just in time and backed away to avoid the attack. This time the man went for a direct assault, never able to land a successful hit but managing to drive the creature back against the wall. Blade didn't know if he should act or not; let the man deal with the dragon and confront him afterward, or side with a dragon he didn't know whether would attack him or not. Blade wasn't used to working alone; his brother usually was there to tell him whether to do these things or not. It was this moment of hesitation that changed everything, both for him and for the dragon.

His eyes widened when the beast opened its mouth and screeched out a fiery column of flames in a straight line, burning brightly and briefly through the water. The armored man dodged to the side, as well as the drone, and Blade's heart skipped a beat when the flames briefly went past him; he was lucky he had been hiding behind a producing rock from the wall. When he looked again, he gasped; the unknown warrior had taken this instant to plunge his trident into the dragon's side, paralyzing the beast as it struggled against the wall. It flapped its wings and bit into thin air, but the range of the weapon kept the man safe from its fangs; he only pushed harder into the beast's flesh as its blood was freed into the salty waters… while the swimming drone extended two arm-like pincers to retrieve the crystal the dragon had dropped. The dragon breathed out another burst of fire at the man, making him let go of his weapon and swim to the side once more. The fire was quickly drowned, while the dragon thrashed about at the bottom of the tunnel, the trident still embedded in its side. The man made a hand sign to the drone, and they both suddenly swam upward, through a small opening in the ceiling Blade hadn't seen.

It was only now that Blade found the will to swim out. His eyes quickly looked over to the dragon, back to the ceiling, and to the dragon. The light in the ceiling opening was slowly disappearing, along with the two strangers and the crystal; and yet, there was a dragon here, still alive and loosing blood. What was more important? The crystal shards that these people had stolen, or the life of the beast that had tried to protect one of them? He saw the dragon's eyes look up at him, but it didn't breathe fire; instead, slowly letting itself fall to the rocky floor of the tunnel. Little bubbles were escaping its nostrils, and Blade didn't know if it could really hold its breath for so long underwater. The young knight panicked and closed his eyes tightly. What would Sword do? What would Sword say?

_'__What would Sir Meta Knight do, Blade?'_

His eyelids opened again. It was too late anyway. He wasn't quick enough to catch up to them, he had lost too much time. At this point, Sir Meta Knight would help the injured so they could live to fight another day. Blade looked back down at the now unmoving dragon, who still had blood oozing out of its wound. He quickly swam down to it, and seeing as it wasn't reacting, he assumed it to be unconscious. At this rate, it would die out of blood-loss. Taking hold of the long weapon, he pulled it out from the beast's broken scales and proceeded to pull at the dragon's wings to position himself under it. Once it was on his back and he was holding on to its bony wing fingers, he headed back the way he came, hoping and praying to the stars he hadn't made a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Capt'n!"_ the voice called over the radio, scaring the said captain once more and causing him to drop his cup of coffee all over the floor.

The captain growled and pulled at his hat, restraining his anger, but still he pressed the button and tried to calmly reply.

"What is it this time? I told you to stop starting your calls like that! Are you deaf or somethin'?"

_"__Sorry Capt'n, but Trident and Javelin just came back, and they got a whoopin' three crystals! We're going back right now."_

"Finally! You guys took your time! Did you meet any of these Star Warriors?"

_"__We didn't meet them face to face, but they were on the star. That Agency thingy must have different groups all across the galaxy, so, really Capt'n, it's no surprise. We did meet another one of them flyin' lizard things, but Trident says it's probably dead by now, so that's one problem crossed off the list."_

"Good, good. Now come on back on the ship, the Lord wants to leave as soon as possible."

_"__Got it, Capt'n. Mace out."_

* * *

><p>The dragon didn't know why he wasn't dead. He remembered he had fallen in the tunnel, unable to escape that pirate's tricks while underwater. Had he been in the sky, it would have been a complete other story… The first layer of his eyelids slowly opened, allowing him to see where he was. The light was sudden and harsh, forcing him to close it back down again. After a moment, he tried again, this time letting his slitted pupils adapt to the light. He was in a small, white room with metal walls. He could barely feel anything, and he knew very well he wouldn't have the strength to stand up for now. He breathed in, trying to catch a different smell than disinfectant and medicine. He smelled three different species near, but couldn't make them out. He listened carefully, catching bits and pieces of conversations outside the room.<p>

"…worry, Sir, it's alright. You did the right thing."

"He's right, Blade. Let Sword be, you know he's happy you're safe. Facing these fiends alone would have been a bad choice."

"I guess… Are you sure that dragon is out of danger?"

"I did my best, Blade. It should wake up soon as a matter of fact. Bun even learned a lot about treating wounds, so there's that. He's got some talent!"

"Heh, I don't doubt that. That kid learns rather quickly."

"Gee, you guys are making me blush!"

The dragon calmly breathed out, trying to feel the strange bed he was laying on but unsuccessful. It seemed he had been saved. It seemed that they weren't alone in this fight. He felt the sudden wave of relief from his other halves wash over him like a warm veil that lit up the flames inside him once more. He closed his eyes, knowing he was safe here.


	19. They Will Regret

**Author's Note: Hey there. Hope I didn't make you wait. I don't have anything particular to say about this chapter without spoiling anything, so read and don't forget to leave a review on the way! Always appreciated. :)**

**On another note, though, I have actually rewritten the first chapter of this story, and will likely do the same with the second chapter and maybe the third. I started the story with few ideas in mind and as it progressed, I feel like the start doesn't really belong. I also feel my writing has fairly improved since then, so I encourage you to go back and read it. I didn't change much, mostly the way it is written, the mood and some sentences from characters. Thank you! Have a good read.**

* * *

><p>He was in complete darkness, in silence. Suspended by two chains holding his arms to the ceiling, his body was limp, almost lifeless; he could barely hear his own heartbeat. This position was hurting his already painful muscles, stretching the fresh scars of his face. His back was the worse, however; burning, like molten lava was being poured constantly and yet he had no voice to scream. He was glad, however, for he was finally alone by himself. No more voices to taunt him, although he could barely remember what they had told him. He was about to doze off, slowly, into peaceful slumber, when a familiar voice came to him, calm and serene.<p>

"Hello, Meta Knight. Are you feeling alright?"

Tiredly, he tried lifting his eyes to see where the voice had come from. He could barely see anything… It felt like he was blind. Past the bars of his cell, there was… light? Blinking, his own voice came out like a hoarse cough.

"Who… _kof!... kof… _who are… you?"

"My name is Vei. Tell me, my friend. Do you feel like a demon-beast?"

"Wh… What…? A d… A demon-beast… No… No, of course not… I am not…"

He trailed off, frustrated that he couldn't rub his itching eyes. The light shone still at the other end of the hallway.

"That's good. We are already on a good path. I understand you are tired, though. Speaking with Nightmare is never an easy task."

He closed his eyes, understanding that it was no use to try and see. He could only hope he wouldn't be blind for the rest of his life.

"Why are you here, Vei…?"

"For reasons very similar to yours. Our paths will cross more than once, thanks to the Dark Lord Nightmare. But I will be honest. I am here because I can predict the future. Nightmare wanted me to predict his destiny."

"The… The future? That's silly… No one can see the future…"

The voice chuckled briefly, strangely cheerful in such a dark place. He tried opening his eyes again, and, somehow, his vision seemed a bit clearer. But what he saw… He thought it to be an hallucination. There were stars on the other side of the bars, in the opposing cell. Stars and swirling galaxies, bright as tiny suns. He couldn't even see a face in the surrounding darkness…

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Vei said. " I can show you. Do you want to see the future? Or the past? Or maybe both?"

"…Show me… both…"

It all changed suddenly. He blinked, and the darkness disappeared. All of his pain was swept away, replaced by a strange, blissful numbness. At first, he couldn't tell what he was looking at. He was floating in veils of blue and orange, with distant rays of light piercing the surface… like through water. Then he tried to breathe. And he choked.

* * *

><p>Kirby gasped and straightened up. His breath was quick and brief, and he found himself unable to calm down for a long moment. His eyes still stung from the dream and he couldn't see clearly what was in front of him. It was only when he started breathing deeply that he realized it was only because they were filled with tears, and he angrily swept them away with his hand. It was the first time that a vision had come to him when he hadn't even touched the Warp Star, as a dream. What did that mean? His thoughts were interrupted when a warm claw touched his shoulder, making him turn his head. He had fallen asleep against Azure, who was still on the ground in the sleeping quarters; his head was comfortably set on a pillow that Ribbon had probably put there for him. His eyes were still closed, but his tired voice touched his mind kindly.<p>

_"__You were mumbling in your sleep… Did you have another vision?"_

Kirby's eyes widened. He was sure he hadn't told anyone else about this.

"How do you know I have visions…?" he asked his friend.

_"__I overheard you talking to Sir Dragato, on Ripple Star… You have visions about Master… Memories… from his star…"_

While the wolf slightly lifted his head to yawn with his mouth wide open, Kirby looked back in front of him, toward the ground. The wolf continued.

_"__I don't know what it is you see, but… I always thought, from the moment I first met you and Master, that… you two shared more than what was told…"_

"What do you mean…?"

_"__Your heat. I can tell the difference between people, with their heat signature alone. There was no difference between you two. I had to learn to __differentiate__you both by smell… It doesn't surprise me that you share his memories…"_

Now Kirby was even more confused. What was that about the heat? It didn't make sense to him. Before he could ask what exactly that meant, or if he had even an idea, the door slid open, and Sir Dragato walked in. The limping man lightly tapped his cane as he made his way over to them, nodding to Kirby as greetings. Kirby remained silent; his mind was too foggy to align more words together. He watched as Dragato softly caressed the injured wolf's mane, resulting in a soft pur from the fiery beast. Maskless, the knight seemed… odd. His face was neutral, but his eyes looked concerned, like something was wrong. Still, the words didn't come. It was him who spoke first.

"Kirby," he said softly. "Arthur wants to talk to you. He's on deck."

He nodded, and as he stood, the knight said something more, something that suddenly worried him.

"Whatever he says, Kirby, don't panic. Alright? If anything's wrong, just come to me."

Confused, Kirby left the room, and headed to the front of the ship. The air seemed strange in here suddenly; like everything was too big, too heavy… The deck's door slid open and he silently entered the room. Arthur was facing the screen, talking to Sword's image.

"We'll talk more when we'll be on Neo Star, Sword Knight," was what he heard upon entering

While they spoke, Kirby walked over to Ribbon, who was standing silently near a table, on which lay the torn up shoulder pad from the pirate. The fairy smiled at him, slightly reassuring him, but the smile he gave back was more of a grimace than anything else. He couldn't help but see that both of her wings were quivering, even the one that had been hurt. Maybe she would be able to fly with it again soon, hopefully on Neo Star. Soon, Kirby saw Sword salute the leader, then the screen turned off and showed the stars outside once more. Arthur turned back to them, and nodded as greetings, arms linked to his back as he walked over to the table.

"Kirby," he started, "we'll cut to the chase. The pirates we met on Rock Star have been sighted on Aqua Star as well, so it will be no surprise to hear of them on Neo Star next. But this is not your average pirate crew. They are impersonators."

Kirby blinked. Imper-what?

"Im… Impersona…tors?" he repeated. "What is that?"

"Impostors," Ribbon cleared, drawing his gaze on her. "People who take someone else's name and pass themselves for this person."

"Oh… And who are they imperson…ating?"

There was a short moment of silence, in which Ribbon looked at Arthur, who shook his head and sighed. He only lifted a hand toward the table, and Kirby turned to look at the shoulder pad. Hesitantly, Ribbon held out a hand and slowly turned the piece of armor… until the insignia printed on it was revealed. That M and its sword suddenly flew up at his mind, covering all of his surroundings; there was only that M. _M_. The M of Sir Meta Knight. Something awful grew in Kirby at that instant, something that burned in his guts and made his heartbeat rumble like thunder. Anger. Kirby wasn't used to being angry; he almost forgot to breathe.

"These pirates have stolen Sir Meta Knight's name," Arthur said, confirming his thoughts. "I have already told Sword Knight about it.

"B-but!" Kirby stuttered, turning to look at him with his wide eyes. "They're making him look like a thief! They took his name and attacked Ribbon and Ripple!"

Arthur lifted a hand, interrupting him before he ranted.

"It isn't the first time bandits and the like have stolen a name," he said calmly. "Back in the glorious days of the GSA, many of these groups took the names of my predecessors, or great warriors that had fallen in battle. Their goal was to put nothing but shame and mud on these names. Do not let them anger you, Kirby. I am angry as well, but we mustn't let it shroud our judgement. Do you understand, Kirby?"

The young Star Warrior dropped his head, staring at the elder's golden cladded feet, ashamed of his own feelings.

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him, and said a bit more softly:

"You should go get some more rest. Worry not, we will catch those thieves soon enough. We'll be on Neo Star in a couple hours, so I suggest you two wait with Azure. He'll need the company in his condition."

As the leader turned to head to the pilot's seat, Kirby looked back at the shoulder pad. Azure's teeth had torn it up pretty badly, but still that M and its sword were taunting him. Sir Meta Knight was dead. He had sunk into the sea with his own sword planted through his chest. And yet, no matter where he turned, he was everywhere. Could it mean…? No. It meant nothing.

* * *

><p>Neo Star's formation was fairly recent in the galaxy's history. Millions of years ago, the volcanic clouds covering the planet cleared, and from the new world's ash-covered lands sprouted life. As the ages passed, the planet flourished with the elements fairly quickly, and when the fairies became interested in this new world, they explored it, thinking it was too soon to find intelligent life, but not too soon to find evolved creatures of sorts. Even though they had had their doubts, the closest form of sentient, intelligent life they found was a sort of bird which populated the planet the most. The high trees of this jungle world were filled with their nests, and the way they acted reminded the fairies of a primitive society. Ever since that time, the fairies have been working closely with these birds, which they named the Neons, in order to help them rise with the planet. They saw the potential, and today, several thousand years later, the Neons had grown into a stronger community close to the fairies, like old friends, even though they had yet to civilize themselves. It was to the Neons that Ribbon was to take the Crystal, because the Queen had known that their friends would help them protect it.<p>

Ribbon was ecstatic to meet them again, and she happily shared her enthusiasm with Kirby in hopes of making him smile again.

"You'll see," she told him and Azure, "the Neons are very nice! I've met them a few times when their representatives came to the castle, and I've made a few friends with them. I wonder if we'll have time to find them…"

_"__Are they tasty?"_ was the only question the wolf asked, to which Ribbon only laughed and explained they weren't to be eaten.

Even from space, it was clear Neo Star was bursting with life; the land was nothing but green, lush forests for the most part, while many chains of active volcanoes lined the continents. This planet was so beautiful from space… Kirby knew it was very different from Popstar, but still it reminded him of it, with its life, its forests… Somehow, he wanted to go back home. Forget everything. Go back to an old, lazy life of eating, sleeping, laughing… But he was a Star Warrior, and he knew that this wasn't his destiny. He was the last one with the Copy Abilities, the last and only one to possess the powers to defeat the Dark matter, or even just repel them. If he wanted to preserve these beautiful worlds from the Dark matter's corruption, he had to hold on. He put on his seatbelt when the ship started its descent in through the atmosphere. For some reason, he was very nervous, like something was pinching his heart here and there, and it worsened when they traversed the atmosphere and arrived in the skies of the eastern continent of Neo Star.

As always, his bad feelings became reality. As Arthur, with Dragato as the co-pilot, directed the ship toward the ground in search of a place to land, the ship suddenly shook, making everyone gasp. The ship took another hit, and another, and when the lights turned red and the alarm went off, Arthur cursed. Through the windshield, three orbs of black smoke flew by, one of them even turning to look at them with its bright, red eye.

"Dark matter!" Arthur growled.

"The engine is damaged," Dragato informed, quickly pressing buttons and adjusting levers, redirecting the ether of the ship to keep it flying. "Whatever they did back there, it completely busted it! Damnit! We're out of ether!"

The Dark matter flew away, but the one that had looked at them suddenly made a brisk turn and flew right back at the diving ship, hitting the windshield twice before flying away again. Kirby's pumping heart lifted when he felt the sudden weight and speed of the falling ship as it headed straight for the jungle. Arthur tried to straighten the ship by pulling on the commands, but it did little to slow it down and Kirby had to close his eyes tightly in fear of what was to come, clenching his belt with his shaking hands. The sound of trees breaking and the engine exploding was all he heard before his belt broke and sent him flying across the room, where he hit his head against the wall, with Ribbon calling out to him. He blacked out right away.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he was still on the ground, but his back against the wall. His mind was foggy and he had a headache, but it wasn't as worse as he had thought. He held his head a minute, confused and dizzy, and looked up when a warm hand touched his head.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ribbon asked him.

The ship wasn't moving anymore. He looked around. The windshield was completely shattered; a large tree branch was going right through it to half of the room. The alarm had been turned off, but still the red lights put an eery shade on everything in here. He needed to get out, to breathe. He tried to stand up, and Ribbon helped by holding his arm and his back.

"Sir Arthur is checking the engine," she said as they went through the corridors. "Sir Dragato and Azure are outside."

The cargo hold was drenched in darkness, but the opened ramp door allowed a few bursts of light to come through, almost hiding the world beyond. The sudden warmth that Kirby felt with the breeze made him forget his headache. He and Ribbon walked outside, and everything changed. They were surrounded by gigantic trees and massive flora; plants that reached above the ship, of all sizes and shapes. The canopy seemed so far away, so far above that the trees seemed to disappear through a veil of green light. The sounds that echoed around them were endless; distant birds' songs and calls of all sorts, the sounds of insects in all directions, and the far away call of an animal.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ribbon laughed as he nodded his head, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Turning around in circles, Kirby saw where they were exactly. The ship had its front stuck in the giant roots of a tree, while the rest was covered in leaves and dirt. The surrounding area was rather clear, like a path through the glade. Sir Dragato was farther down the path, and when he saw them, the knight waved over for them to come over. When they joined him, he looked Kirby over, his eyes worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

Kirby nodded, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I think so… Just a bit of a headache. What happened?"

"Dark matter," was his answer. "As you can see, the ship is useless now… If the Dark matter are here, then it may be possible the inhabitants need our help. For now, Arthur is trying to fix what can be fixed, but I doubt the ship will fly again. Let's just hope Sword Knight and the others can still be contacted."

"I'm sure the Neons could help with the ship," Ribbon said, buzzing her wings. "The problem is to find them… I have no idea where we are."

Azure appeared on the path, limping with his broken leg against his chest; even injured, the sturdy wolf still looked ready to leap at everything. The large beast sat down before them, tongue hanging.

_"__The road continues down south,"_ he said. _"I smell a lot of things in these woods, I can't tell which from which, but this road is not natural."_

Dragato hummed in thought and turned to Ribbon.

"Do the Neons make these roads?"

She shook her head.

"Not usually, they're birds, so they travel through the trees… I don't know what this road is…"

Dragato decided to wait for Arthur before making any other move. Kirby, Ribbon and Azure went to sit on the giant root above the ship, so to have a nice view of their surroundings. It was so hot here, they were sweating, except for Azure, who was fairly happy. The wolf was busy brushing his fur when he asked Kirby:

_"__What did Sir Arthur tell you earlier? When you woke up from your dream?"_

Kirby froze. Oh stars, what to tell him… He looked at Ribbon for advice, but she shook her head with nothing to say.

"It's, um… Well… You know that shoulder pad you got from that pirate? Well, um…"

_"__Just say it."_

"… The pirates have, um, stolen… Sir Meta Knight's name…"

Kirby watched as Azure froze in place and slowly lifted his head, red eyes unreadable. He was only staring ahead.

"And, um, his insignia, the same as on your collar, is on their armor too…"

The Wolfwrath suddenly stood up, making them jump a bit, and they watched as he jumped down from the root, on the ship's roof, and back on the ground. Silently, the wolf walked on three legs down the road, and sat down as far away as possible at the end of the path before a turn, simply… silent.

"I don't think he took it well," Ribbon sighed.

They could only wait after that. Sir Arthur walked out of the ship ten minutes later, and everyone immediately regrouped around him, even Azure, who remained silent. The leader didn't hide his frustration and deeply sighed, handing a wireless radio to Dragato.

"I was able to call Sword Knight and warned them about the Dark matter. We'll keep contact with these radios."

"Is the ship repairable?" Dragato asked, to which Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell they did to the engine, but the crystal literally blew up and the ether condenser was busted along with it. Unless we remove everything and replace it all with new parts, this ship is not moving from here. Now, all of you take all that you could find necessary, because we're not coming back here. We'll meet up with Sword's team when they'll be here, and that won't be until a few hours. They've had some problems on Aqua Star."

Everyone separated and left to pick their backpacks, which were still in the sleeping quarters. For Azure, they had to pack more medical kits than usual, and it almost frustrated the wolf to be dependant on these things. While Kirby was looking through his bag to make sure nothing was missing, his heart skipped a beat for a second. Where was it?! He had left it here; where was it?! Standing up, he looked around almost in a panic. During the crash, a lot of things were sprawled around on the ground. It must have rolled out of his bag!

"Are you looking for this?"

Kirby wiped around to see Dragato; near one of the beds, he was holding the blue star. Kirby breathed out in relief. He had thought he had lost it, or maybe the Dark matter had stolen it while they had come inside the ship. Dragato walked over to him, but he didn't hand it over immediately; instead, he looked it over, as if amazed. Its blue light shone against his mask, reflected in his eyes.

"It's amazing," he said. "He's had it his whole life, yet I've never seen it, not one time. Where you use your Warp Star to travel, he always hid it. You said he had hidden it in the Kabu statue in Dreamland?"

"Yeah," Kirby nodded. "I don't think even Sword and Blade knew about it…"

Somehow, watching someone else hold it made him feel… insecure. He felt much more relieved when Dragato handed it back to him; he stared at it for a moment, before finally putting it back in his bag.

"It's a good thing he gave it to you," the elder said with a gentle smile in his eyes. "Did you have another vision?"

Kirby hesitated. Should he tell him about the dream? He wasn't sure if it counted as a vision per say, but he knew, very well, that this had been a real memory. Meta Knight had been to Nightmare's fortress before. He had met this man, Vei, and he had seen the future… his own death. Perplexed, Kirby only said this.

"Um… Well, uh… it's not really a vision… but I did hear a name. Do you know anyone named Vei?"

"Vei?" Dragato repeated.

He stood there puzzled for a moment, looking at the wall to try and remember.

"It does sound familiar," he answered. "Arthur should probably know more about this Vei. Do you mind if I ask him later?"

"No no, not at all!" Kirby said quickly, shaking his head. "I was just curious… Does… Sir Arthur know about my visions?"

"Not yet… I feel it would be best to let him know. But this is your decision, Kirby."

The young Star Warrior took a moment to think about it, but they both heard a call from outside, telling them it was time to leave. Dragato sighed and put his hand on Kirby's head, patting him gently.

"Come on," he said as he gestured to the door. "You got everything?"

And as the group went off into the jungle, leaving the ship behind, they were unaware that, in the trees, a thousand curious eyes were watching them.

* * *

><p>The jungle was far from silent. Sounds, distant cries and rustling leaves came at them from every direction, almost picking on their nerves. Since they knew that there were Dark matter on this star, the orbs of darkness could fly at them at any given time. Arthur was leading them, but he was always on his guard. Every sound made him lift his eyes, and every time the leaves moved, he made everyone stop with a signal of his hand until he saw the small hiding critter run out of the bushes, crying out excitedly. Kirby proposed multiple times that he should use the Wing ability to fly up to the trees and see where they were going, but for his safety, Arthur refused, saying that it wouldn't be safe to be alone up there, even though, he assured, he knew Kirby could well defend himself. The road seemed endless; it curved here and there, tightened through the roots of giant trees and snaked its way on small, mossy stubs of dirt and took them farther and farther to the south.<p>

It wasn't until later that day, about after two hours of travelling, that Azure suddenly jumped ahead and bounced on a producing root, standing on his back legs with his ears perked up. Arthur lifted his fist, making everyone stop, and he stared ahead of the road, trying to see what the wolf could see. The Wolfwrath growled slightly.

_"__There is someone ahead. Running this way."_

Arthur drew his sword, and Dragato did the same, keeping the younger ones behind him, even though they both went on their tip-toes to watch what was happening. Just as Azure said, someone did appear on the other end of the road, from a curve that circled a rock formation. The two knights gasped; a Kiridan! As the person came closer, running as fast they could and definitely out of breath, they saw that it was but a child, even younger than Kirby! At about half of Kirby's height, this child was a deep, dark blue spot against the green of the forest; with its arms above its head, the child was running straight toward them. Arthur and Dragato both put away their swords, but they were even more surprised when the child ran up directly to Arthur and took his hand, tears streaming down from its innocent, large, white eyes.

"Please Mister! I need help!" the young child cried, pulling at his hand.

From that voice and the shape of the child's eyes, Arthur could tell it was a girl. With his free hand, he held the child in place by the shoulder, trying to hide his astonishment by clearing his throat.

"Wait a minute," he told her calmly. "What happened?"

"It's my friend!" the girl hiccuped. "Something black attacked him and he slipped and he's not moving! Please, help! I don't know what to do!"

"Where is your friend?"

"Down the river! There's a waterfall where fishies swim up, he's down there, but I can't go, I'll slip too! Can you help?"

Arthur looked back at Dragato, who nodded his head immediately, and turned back to the young girl, nodding as well.

"Show us the way," he said gently, "and we'll help."

The small girl smiled brightly while tears still ran down her rosy cheeks, and she quickly jumped up for a short hug before wiping around and springing into a run. The others immediately followed behind, both concerned and amazed. What was a Kiridan girl, a child so young and small, doing in this jungle in the Gamble Galaxy, the one galaxy that had the fewer odds of finding a Kiridan? They couldn't ask questions now, however, for the girl was already leading them down a second beaten path; she was surprisingly fast for her size! It wasn't long that they saw where she was leading them; the said river that she mentioned was straight ahead, a rather small yet clear stream that snaked through rocks and pebbles of all sizes. Here the vegetation was much less invading and left an almost flat soil covered in smaller plants that one could easily jump above. The girl turned at the river and led them further down its banks, until they reached a small cliff where the river turned into a fast and noisy waterfall. When the group looked down, they saw… something that wasn't a Kiridan. It was a dragon. Little did they know that another one of the same size and color was in Sword and Blade's ship. The lizard was lying down on the river's bank, head in the mud and unmoving. Looking around, they saw why the little girl couldn't get to it, as the cliff offered little footing or safe ledges; the rocks that produced out of the land were mossy and slippery.

"He's there!" the little girl pointed at the dragon. "The black thingy flew right at him and I think he hit his head or something. Can you get him? Please?"

"Did you see if the black thing went inside your friend?" Dragato asked her.

She shook her head, whimpering.

"No, I don't think… I think it left…"

For some reason, Kirby's heart broke, seeing that small girl's crying face. She looked so… familiar. Somehow. Maybe because she had the same face as he had when he was younger. Maybe she reminded him of himself. He stepped up and set his backpack down, walking up to the ledge.

"I can go down easily!" he said to Arthur, who sighed but still nodded his head.

"Go, but be careful. That Dark matter can still be around. We'll watch your back."

The younger Star Warrior looked at the small girl and offered her his kindest smile, before turning and taking a deep breath. His body inflated, much to the young child's amazement, and he took off. He floated down gently like a balloon, unaffected by the mist and drops from the waterfall, and softly landed on the closest rock. Careful not to slip, he jumped down in the mud and ran up to the dragon. He hesitated, but he touched it; it didn't react, but he did see its nostril move and take deep breaths, as if he was asleep. Kirby easily saw the gash on its head where it hit its head and felt sorry for it, but it wasn't the only thing he noticed. One of its wings was held tightly in bandages and clasps around the joints, preventing it from moving. It was likely broken, he thought…

Careful not to hurt it, he pulled it out of the mud, surprised at how little it actually weighted compared to how bulky its head looked with its large horns and spikes. He continued to pull it up, and when they were on the grass, he tried to hoist it up on his back, even though he was much smaller that this large beast. Biting his lip, he looked up at the cliff; how would he climb that? Taking a deep breath, he inflated his body once more, but when he saw that he wasn't flying up, he breathed in even more, trying to get as big as he could. His skin stretched, more and more, until he couldn't feel his hands and he was stumbling on his feet. Bouncing from tip-toe to another, he succeeded; although he didn't fly, he jumped high enough to reach a small ledge, where he jumped again, and again, until he was at the top with the others. Immediately, Arthur and Dragato took the dragon off of his shoulders, allowing him to breathe out.

When they set the beast down, the little girl jumped in place, a small ball of pure joy, but she remained silent as Dragato looked the dragon over, inspecting for wounds. Setting his backpack down, he took out one of Azure's med kits, saying:

"It should be alright, don't worry. Your friend should wake up soon, and then we'll see if there's Dark matter in him."

The little girl then quickly ran up to the knight and hugged him tightly, surprising him. But still Dragato laughed and rubbed the girl's head, watching as she smiled brightly at him and went off to hug Arthur next; the leader didn't seem to know how to react, but the little girl laughed still and ran to the closest person, Ribbon, wrapping her little stubs of arms around her waist. The fairy smiled and hugged her back, soon letting her go. She next ran up to Kirby, her hero, and nuzzled her cute little face against him, trying to fit her arms around him. Kirby happily hugged her back, amazed at the feeling of holding someone smaller than him. When the young girl looked up at him, face lit up with stars in her white eyes, the lights somewhat faded, and her smile turned into a questioning "o". Her head slightly tilted, and the question she asked almost made his heart stop.

"Big… brother?"

"W… wha…?"

She shook her head, blinking multiple times before backing away a bit. The others were listening in confused silence. Her head dropped.

"Sorry, mister… You look like my big brother. I have pictures of him! Wanna see them?"

As confused as he was, Kirby still smiled, heart strangely palpitating in his chest.

"Yeah, I would love to!" he nodded, looking up at the others.

Arthur stepped up, making the young girl look at him when he asked:

"Are you alone here? Where is your family?"

She pointed her stub of a hand up the river.

"Over there! My mommy and daddy are there, and lots of people too! I can take you there, if you help me take Landy home!"

"Your friend is called Landy?" Ribbon asked her, slightly bowing to look at her better and appear friendly.

The girl nodded.

"Landia! But I call him Landy and he loves it."

Ribbon giggled with her as Arthur went to take the dragon up, whistling to Azure to come over. With Dragato's help, they hoisted the unconscious dragon on the Wolfwrath's back, secured by the spikes that lined from the wolf's shoulder blades. Azure tried to turn his head to sniff him suspiciously, but he didn't say anything. Arthur turned to everyone else and particularly the girl.

"Alright," he said. "Can you lead the way? Kirby will stay with you ahead."

She smiled brightly and immediately turned on her heels to lead them, with Kirby holding her little hand and Ribbon on the other side. And as the group followed the river's flow upstream, Arthur and Dragato remained at the back, quietly discussing about what they had just witnessed, and Dragato took this moment to tell his friend about a young Star Warrior's visions. This little girl… She felt all too much familiar. Her tall, white eyes were haunting with memories.

"So what's your name? I'm Kirby, and this is my friend Ribbon."

"I'm Maëlle! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>The second group had just traversed Neo Star's atmosphere when Landia woke up again. Deciding it was best to see where they had taken him, he breathed in deeply and stood up on the bed, twisting his neck to look at his wound. It had been treated and cleaned, and even though he could feel it pinch and itch under the bandages, it seemed like he would be alright. Landia jumped down from the bed and left the sleeping quarters of the ship, following the smells to find his way to the deck. From a porthole, he saw they were high in the sky, drifting along the clouds and slowly descending. The land below was stricken with lush forests and mountains of fire, and on the horizon lay an endless ocean. With a flick of his tongue, the dragon continued on his way, and soon the door of the deck slid open before him. There were four people here, and all of them, even the one piloting the ship, turned to him.<p>

"You're awake!" one of them exclaimed, a young knight dressed in green.

"I told you it would wake up eventually," said the female Kiridan hybrid. "Are you feeling alright? Do you even understand us?"

With a flick of his tongue, he nodded his bulky head, hearing them sigh in relief. They were even more surprised when he spoke. His voice was like a hiss, mixed with growls and groans that formed the words.

"We are Landia. Where are you taking us?"

"Landia, huh?" repeated the pilot. "Nice to meet you. We only took you with us because you were dying. We are now on Neo Star, and we're gonna meet with another group of us."

Landia walked closer to the computers, between Sword and Hailan, and looked at the commands curiously, then out the windshield. Again, he flicked his tongue.

"We were on the star of water, with a part of the fairies' Crystal. Where is it?"

"We're collecting those," Hailan told him after sharing a look with Sword. "The fairies are in danger without the Crystal, so we collect the pieces to save them. Why were you on Aqua Star, Landia?"

He growled, making the child standing near him back away a few steps.

"Magolor."

"Who?" Blade questioned.

However, they couldn't continue, for Hailan suddenly gasped and stood up on her chair, bringing everyone's undivided attention. Her eyes were wide and strangely glowing, pupils dilated.

"Gods!" she exclaimed. "What tremendous energy! At one o'clock, there! I see a huge source of light! It just appeared!"

"Crystals?" Sword guessed.

"It must be! There must be many of them!"

"We gotta go there!" Bun exclaimed. "Before those pirate guys go!"

"He's right," Blade added. "The others can wait, they're safe for now."

Sword nodded, and after a short moment of thinking, he took better hold of the commands and made the ship turn in the direction Hailan was telling him. At least, they would have more crystal shards to show the others when they reunited. Landia gladly stayed with them. These people were his best chance of joining back with his other selves, likely scattered across the Universe.

* * *

><p>"Vul."<p>

The captain jumped, but it was another kind. This time, he felt uneasy, but he was almost used to it by now. It wasn't new. He knew it would soon leave anyway. He stared ahead, took a sip of his cup and straightened.

"My Lord. Everything seems to be going to our advantage. We are way ahead of these fools, as you wanted."

He heard the familiar sound of the radio being turned on, and soft music began to play, an orchestral tune that was joined by a voice he often heard on this ship. The music reverberated throughout the corridors in beautiful echoes.

"Perfect."

"Though… We still lost some shards to them. I take it you got a plan for that, too?"

There was a chuckle, low and rumbly.

"Worry not, my friend. They will regret ever taking what is mine."


	20. Confrontation

**Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I had a bit of a blockage when writing it, but I had a blockage in my other hobbies as well, so I can't help it. Luckily it's gone now and I can go back to writing good stuff again! I believe next chapter should be more interesting, because a lot of answers will be given. For now, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts, it really helps me out. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The little girl followed the river for a good ten minutes, until it joined with a clean and beaten path through a thinner part of the jungle, where the trees were large, yes, but left wide open space in between to navigate through. It was only when they joined with this road, that the dragon woke up. Quite suddenly. Everyone turned when Azure let out a demonic banshee scream, only to see that the dragon was flapping its wings on his back and snapping its jaws on every bit of fur it could find. Azure whirled around and around, rocking his body back and forth violently, trying to shove the flying lizard off of him, but the beast held on tightly, thinking he was an enemy. Arthur and Dragato both ran over, but so did the little girl, and before they could act, she stopped a few feet away from the fray, looking terrified.<p>

"Landy!" she yelled. "Stop it! He's a friend!"

The dragon's bright eyes looked up, and it stopped thrashing about, almost immediately, and to Azure's satisfaction. Still, the Wolfwrath bounced one last time, this time managing to throw the dragon off of his back. The two beasts stood two meters away from each other, the Wolfwrath growling with his broken leg against his chest and the dragon thrashing its tail around furiously. Maëlle walked up to Azure first, and surprisingly, the wolf didn't bite her; instead, he laid down on the ground, settling his growling jaw between his paws and keeping his red eyes set on the other predator as the girl caressed his fur. He let the little Kiridan pet him, and when Kirby and Ribbon both joined him to make sure he was okay, Maëlle ran over to Landia, who seemed to suddenly smile as he flapped his wings happily. The others watched as she hugged her friend around the neck, surprised at how gentle this dragon was with her. When she separated, Landia went back to walk with his wings' claws and looked up at everyone else, blinking his double eyelids curiously.

"Are you okay?" Maëlle asked him, to which he nodded. "These are friends! They saved you! Come on, don't be shy! Go talk to them, they're very nice people!"

The dragon clearly hesitated; for a long moment, he simply stared at them, not growling, but cautious yet curious. His head turned to each of them, tongue flicking and picking up their scent, and it was only after Maëlle pushed him in their direction that he moved, although slowly. Azure was the only one the dragon seemed scared of, but the wolf still had his head on the ground, keeping calm only thanks to Kirby's relaxing touch. Landia trudged closer and closer, almost moving sideways like a wary crab. Keeping his glare on Azure, the dragon moved his muzzle closer, and closer, until his forked tongue sniffed the Wolfwrath's snout. The two great beasts stared at each other, silently communicating, and when their muzzles touched, everyone smiled. They both raised their heads, and Landia went on to smell everyone else, quicker and more trusty with each of them.

"See?" Maëlle said as Landia walked up to Arthur and looked him over. "Landy's very nice! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Arthur took this moment while Landia was sniffing his face to look into his eyes, searching for any signs of a Dark matter presence. The pupils were dilated, the irises the brightest blue, without a single trace of black shadows. Usually, Dark matter could be seen through someone's eyes only thanks to a faint, dark mist that went through the possessed's eyes. In this dragon's case, Arthur saw no Dark matter, not in his eyes, not in his behaviour.

"He's clean," he said to the others as Landia snaked all around, meeting all of them.

When the dragon was done, Maëlle ran back to him at the front of the group, bouncing around happily with him. She waved her stub of an arm.

"Come on, home is just over there, behind those trees!"

The little girl turned around and began running down the road, with the dragon right behind her, soon followed by everyone else calling her to wait for them. At the far end of the road, the trees she spoke about formed a gigantic, natural belt around a wide perimeter, so large that the rest disappeared into the jungle. The branches and roots of the titans curved naturally like an arch above the end of the road, which faded through a veil of loose branches and vines. Whatever lay behind this arch was fairly well hidden, both from above thanks to the canopy and from the ground with the trees. Maëlle and Landia both disappeared beneath the vines when they ran through, and the rest of the group curiously followed them. As soon as Arthur pushed the vines away, another world was revealed.

In a wide clearing, surrounded by tall, endless trees, numerous stone domes laid all around the area, like many eggs cut in half, like… Kirby's home. They were of many sizes and shapes, some wider, some taller, but Kirby wouldn't mistake them for something else. However, while Maëlle and Landia were running through the small village's entrance, everyone else stopped in their tracks; people were coming out from all around, some looking at them, some passing by, some even pointing to them. These people were Kiridans. All of them, adults, children, teens; there were more and more, more than they had ever seen. None of them could speak, especially Arthur and Dragato, the elders, those who saw their species decline… or so they thought.

A woman quickly caught their attention when they saw her running up toward the little girl. Her skin was a dark purple, her feet magenta, while her white eyes glowed brightly against her face.

"Maëlle!" she called to her daughter as she caught her in her arms. "There you are! I've been searching all over for you! Landia, I thought I asked you to look after her!"

While Landia dropped his head sadly, Kirby could only stare at the woman. He had seen her. He knew her. He was sure of it, but… where? Where, oh where had he seen her? He wasn't quite sure, couldn't quite put his finger on it… And his attention was taken once again when Landia spoke, clear as day, with a voice croaked with growls and hisses yet clearly friendly. His speech was strange, as if he were speaking for numerous people.

"Forgive us… We were by the river when we fell and hit our head. Those people saved us!"

The dragon moved and turned his head to look at everyone else farther behind them, and it was only then that the woman noticed them. She was very beautiful, Kirby thought as she settled her child down and looked them over, her glowing eyes looking cautious. She walked closer, slowly bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Knights…?" she mumbled to herself, blinking in honest surprise.

Arthur stepped up and bowed down like a gentleman, taking off his mask.

"We apologize for our sudden arrival, madam. We are knights from the Demon Hunter Agency. We were on a special mission here in Gamble Galaxy, but unfortunately our ship crashed." Putting a hand on his heart, he added gently: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Arthur, and this is my colleague Sir Dragato."

The lady appeared greatly surprised, and as he spoke more people came closer; all of them, Kiridans, some simply round and colorful, some with wings like Galacta Knight. The lady didn't seem to know what to say for a moment, but still she cleared her throat and bowed down as well in a polite way.

"We are well met. I am Kia, and… I don't know how to thank you for your help. Could you… possibly be… Star Warriors?"

Before Arthur could answer positively, a soft gasp, coming from behind, made him stop, then slowly turn. Dragato stepped forward, his eyes large and shocked. Kirby and Ribbon both stepped up to the sides as well, wondering what was happening.

"Kia?" the knight asked toward the lady. "Is that really you?"

Seeing her squint her eyes in doubt, he took off his mask, and almost immediately, she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, as if she had suddenly remembered something critically important.

"Dragy! By the stars! You're alive!"

They both ran up into each other's arms, laughing in a sudden blissful joy, and Kirby couldn't help that big smile from stretching his face. Looking at Ribbon, he saw she had the same smile.

"Well then," Arthur laughed when the two old friends separated. "Care to introduce your lady friend, Dragato?"

The knight laughed out loud while the lady giggled and picked up her daughter, who clung to her tightly.

"Kia's a childhood friend of mine," he answered, looking his old friend over. "Stars, I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Same here!" she laughed. "You changed so much… Oh, Az is going to be overjoyed to hear this! Please, come, all of you! The Elder will want to meet you all."

With a wave of her hand, she turned around and led them further into the village, only stopping near someone to send them running into the village's depths, probably to tell that Elder about them. Dragato walked right next to her to catch up to old times, while the others followed right behind, listening to their conversation while they observed the village. The citizens grouped around them, curious, and Arthur calmly answered a few questions thrown his way. Kirby, Ribbon and Azure were right behind, silent yet excited. What was this place? Why was it here of all places? It seemed Dragato had the same questions, for they heard him ask:

"What is this place? A colony?"

"Yes, it is actually," Kia answered as they walked down a paved road between large dome buildings. "You know our family was one of the last remaining ones in the universe. We couldn't stay in place, otherwise Nightmare's forces would have slaughtered us. So we kept moving… until we heard that the Galaxy Soldier Army had disbanded. A lot of us thought that it was over, that Nightmare had won. But we didn't. We knew there were still Star Warriors out there, somewhere; I knew my son was still out there. So, since then, we've been gathering as many families and individuals as we can find, and bringing them here, where the Neons gladly allowed us to build this town."

"You plan to revive our species?"

"Yes, well, at first we just wanted to save as many of us as possible, you know, to preserve them as long as possible, but now that Nightmare is gone, we can stand up again! You can't even begin to guess how overjoyed everyone was when the news came to us!"

Kirby couldn't help but smile brightly as he imagined the cheers and tears of joy that these people had shed, as well as a bit of pride. It was thanks to him that these people could be free again; that _his _people was free. He was looking around, and seeing children of his age, some even younger, like Maëlle who was now walking up ahead with Landia and some other kids who were looking at them curiously. Some even stared at him, and he couldn't help but smile and wave his hand, watching them wave in return before scrambling away. It was so strange, to see so many people like him and the knights. Here he had thought that the seven of them could have been the last pure ones… Or rather the six of them.

The group suddenly stopped, and Kirby turned his eyes back to the front, where he saw that the kind lady leading them had stopped in her tracks. Dragato was looking at her, but she wasn't. She sighed, then turned her head to him, then to the rest of the group, eyeing them with a saddened gleam in her white eyes.

"He's… not with you, is he?"

Dragato slowly shook his head, but before he could explain, Maëlle came running back, taking her mother's hand.

"Mama, look here! Kirby's just like big brother!" she said cheerfully while pulling her mother toward the young Star Warrior.

Kia appeared confused when she lifted her eyes on him, and while she stood there, trying to see what her daughter was seeing in him, _he_ was sure, now more than ever, that he knew this lady. Slowly, she shook her head and patted her daughter on the back.

"I'm sorry, mister Kirby," she apologized with a small smile. "You do have his face, but you still look very different from my son. I'm sorry Maëlle was confused. She has quite the vivid imagination."

He smiled back and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It's okay!" he said. "If you would permit me, uh… May I ask who your son is?"

She hesitated a short moment, but still she nodded and smiled.

"His name is Meta. I believe he was called Meta Knight in the army, if I remember correctly."

Kirby froze and his smile vanished almost instantly. This was Sir Meta Knight's family. Kirby looked down at the little girl. Maëlle was his little sister, a sister he probably never knew he had. They didn't know he was no more.

"Are you alright?" Kia asked him, but he couldn't answer.

"S… Sir Meta Knight is… your son?" was what he said.

She nodded, a gleam of pride glowing in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, Arthur stepped up.

"I am sorry, milady, but it would be better if we discussed Sir Meta Knight's situation in private… away from the kids."

When she stared at him, she also lost her smile, but she didn't say anything and nodded. Before turning back, she looked at Kirby one last time, and offered him a new smile, one that was so familiar he stopped breathing for a second. He watched her go back to the front with Maëlle, who was still looking confusingly at him and her mother. He could only stand there, even when the group started walking once more. Again. Again. Meta Knight was everywhere. What, oh what was he trying to tell him? Ribbon touched his arm softly, and he turned his gaze to her and Azure, who were looking at him sympathetically.

"Are you okay, Kirby?" she asked. "You look pale…"

A bit confused, Kirby rubbed his face and nodded quickly, forcing a smile back on his face.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Don't worry, I'm good. It's just… you know."

The fairy kept her smile of compassion and patted him on the arm, the three of them turning to continue walking. Azure remained silent during the whole conversation, but every word that had been spoken was now etched into the Wolfwrath's mind.

Soon, the group came in front of a small decorated dome house, covered in paints and fabrics. There were even more people in front of it, and one of them immediately caught Kirby's eyes. For a second, his heart stopped, but it calmed when he saw the man hold out his arms to Kia, then to Dragato. This man looked just like Sir Meta Knight; or maybe it was Sir Meta Knight who looked just like him. The only clear difference was that his eyes were a bright green and his feet almost a blackened blue, and he was clearly taller.

"Dragato!" he laughed when he embraced his old friend. "My stars, I knew you were still alive, you crazy old fool!"

After a bit of a talk between the two, Dragato turned to the others and gestured toward the man.

"Everyone, this is Azure, Kia's husband."

While he told the names of each of his teammates, Dragato stopped when he came to introduce the Wolfwrath; the beast was growling a bit, and before he could say his name, Azure said in a low voice:

_"__There can only be one Azure. Me."_

Surprisingly, instead of being intimidated by these growls, the man laughed and said:

"Don't worry, Azure! Everyone calls me Az anyway, so there won't be any confusion between the two of us. Is that alright?"

And while the large wolf scoffed and mumbled something about it being acceptable, Kirby realized quickly why Sir Meta Knight accepted that he named the young pup Azure. It was the same name as his father…

Kirby blinked out of his spacing out when Az gestured to everyone to come inside, saying something about the Elder wanting to see them. Kirby followed closely behind Sir Dragato as they all entered, and he found the home to be wider inside than what it looked like outside. It was a two room house, the first one being the entrance, where many strange objects from the forest were hung on the walls next to multiple furnitures of all kinds, while the second dome was hidden behind a veil of bright fabrics. Before they could pass through, however, the veil was slowly pushed aside, and someone walked out. Kirby was the only one to gasp out in surprise. That man again! The one from Ripple Star! The man's black yet starry eyes were recognizable among a thousand people, and Kirby could only stand there, with that man's name on the tip of his tongue.

"You!" he immediately called, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Sir Arthur and Dragato both parted ways to look back at him, then back to the mysterious man, who was only standing there, hands joined in front of him, with the same, constant smile plastered on his face. Instead of answering Kirby, he simply lifted a finger to his lips, slowly, hushing the young Star Warrior.

"Please, be quiet," he said gently, his familiar voice banging against his head as the memories of the Warp Star were triggered. "The Elder has been expecting you all, especially you, Kirby of the Stars. Please, come in."

He walked to the side, gesturing the doorway to the group, and though Arthur first hesitated, staring at the man as if he knew him, the leader did not say a word and walked inside, followed by everyone else. Kirby waited until they were all inside before walking up to the man, looking at him in the endless voids that were his eyes.

"You're Vei, aren't you?" he said, unaware that the others could hear him even inside.

The man only smiled more, squinting his eyes in a joyful way.

"I see you are remembering well. Please, Kirby, we will talk later if you do not mind. It is impolite to make an elderly woman wait."

Again, his hand gestured to the door, and with a sigh, Kirby obliged. They both walked in after the others, only to find a wider dome room. Even though the decoration here seemed more humble, there was an odd smell lingering in the air, probably from the countless drying herbs hanging from the ceiling and against the walls. The two windows on either sides of the dome were covered with fabrics, but instead of covering the light, they only gave it a warm glow, as if it was constantly evening. The room was comfortably warm and dry even though the jungle outside was humid and rainy. And sitting on a large cushion on the other side of the room, was an old woman, unlike anything Kirby had ever seen. She was a Kiridan of course, but unlike others, her face actually looked old, with wrinkles, freckles and a faded skin color. She was wearing colorful scarves as clothes, but her eyes, a faded white, looked blind. She was looking ahead, and a young Kiridan was standing next to her, probably to see to her needs. She smiled when the whole group settled in an arc a few feet in front of her seat, a kind smile that relieved them, somehow.

"You are here at last," she spoke, her voice like that of a broken instrument yet quite similar to old cappy ladies from Dreamland. "Please, sit down. Make yourselves at home. It is the least I can do for our saviors."

While they all looked around for a place to sit, as there were many cushions around the place, she lifted a hand, stopping them in their movements, toward Arthur.

"Please, come here, my son. Give me your hand."

While the others sat down, Arthur completely took his helmet off, then walked up to the lady, in silence. He gave her his hand, felt her old paw-like fingers fiddle with his glove to take it off, and he gave a courteous bow, one that she felt through his movements.

"Arthur of Ripple," she said. "I've heard many things about you, my boy. Many of us elders had high hopes that you would lead the Star Warriors to victory and save our kind, and I see now why we did. I see so many battles in your hand… both outside and inside. I have a good feeling about you, my boy. You will continue to lead us, I'm sure of it."

He smiled to her, and bowed down again, lifting a fist to his heart.

"It is an honor, Elder. I will do my best to protect what remains of us, I swear it."

"I know you will."

With a short nod, Arthur walked back to his seat, and they sat in silence while the Elder gestured a silent order to the young Kiridan next to her. She spoke slowly when he started serving tea to everyone.

"So," she started. "Vei here told me about your mission in the Gamble Galaxy. You left Ripple Star a few days ago in search for the Crystal that will save the fairies. I must say, I am quite surprised to see you here, darling," she said as she turned her blind eyes to Ribbon, who appeared quite out of place here in this group of Kiridans. "For a long time your species has pushed us away. But now, it warms my heart to see fairies with Kiridans once more."

"If I may ask," Ribbon started, clearing her throat quickly. "The fairies have been coming on this star for many years. How come we've never found this colony?"

The old lady smiled.

"The Neons have helped us, of course. Wonderful creatures, they are. They hid us when we needed it the most, even now they are. It is in my hopes that one day the fairies will accept our presence here, as you have."

She turned her head to each of them, but her eyes never focused on anyone. How she could tell where they were exactly in the room, Kirby didn't know. Finally, she stopped on him, and her smile grew, stretching her old, parchment-like skin into more wrinkles.

"And of course, Kirby of the Stars. The Vanquisher of Nightmare. Vei also told me about you, although very little. From which family do you come? Your essence feels… familiar."

Kirby started shaking his head, but stopped when he remembered she was blind.

"I don't know, madam," he answered. "I woke up in my starship one day, and crash landed on planet Popstar. I was just a baby then, and I don't remember anything beyond that. Sir Meta Knight was the only Kiridan I knew for a long time, but even then, he didn't tell me anything about where I'm from, or even our species, except some cryptic stuff as always."

"Ah, yes, Meta… My grandson's grandson. It was him we sent to destroy Nightmare, with the Copy abilities that were needed, and yet it was you who emerged victorious. How is this?"

"Um…"

Kirby looked at Sir Arthur, as if pleading for answers, and to his happiness, the leader answered for him.

"Sir Meta Knight lost his abilities after a terrible accident. He was captured by the enemy soon after, but when our rescue team brought him back, he was with Kirby. We don't know where he found him exactly, and I'm afraid this secret disappeared with him. He was the one to teach Kirby how to destroy Nightmare."

Her head dropped a little, and she slowly brought her teacup to her face, closing her eyes halfway.

"I see… May the stars watch over him…"

Kirby stopped listening. Meta Knight found him when he was captured? When did that happen? Why did nobody tell him that? Staring at Sir Arthur, the young Star Warrior was speechless. He had so many questions, but he could not ask them; he didn't need to throw a fit in front of an old lady he respected.

"We are forever in your debt, young Kirby," she spoke again to him. "However, as you all must know, it is not yet over. Nightmare and his demon-beasts may be gone, but the Dark matter are ever present, now more than they ever were."

"Were they… always there?" Kirby asked, now curious as to that detail.

"Yes," she nodded. "Although not as active as they are now, and that is only because Zero is stirring. They are always there, hiding in the darkness of our hearts. No matter how hard you may try, if you harbor dark thoughts or feelings, you will be a target for the Dark matter. Needless to say, that leaves us all open for them, does it not?"

Kirby's head dropped; he was reminded of his own feelings, of his own anger, and wondered… What would happen if he was taken by the Dark matter? Would it just be… over? Just like that, would the light he carried just… vanish? It was a puzzling thought…

"Now," the old lady said to them, "what are your plans, Star Warriors? What will you do to stop these attacks from getting worse? The Dark matter are already here on Neo Star…"

"The Agency is looking relentlessly for Zero's dwelling place," Arthur said seriously. "Be it between dimensions or on a faraway star, our plan is to first assure the protection of the targeted stars, and to find where the Dark matter come from. Be assured, Elder, that we will succeed."

She smiled an old and tired smile, and closed her eyes.

"It is good to see such strong hearts standing for our universe…," she whispered.

Seeing that she was getting tired, the young Kiridan standing watch next to her took a quick peak, before saying to them:

"Please, I would like to ask you to come back later. The Elder is tired and needs to rest. I believe we have a free home for you to sleep in tonight. Sir Vei, can you show them the way?"

The man with black-holes for eyes bowed down, before gesturing for them to follow, and he walked outside. There was still a crowd in front of the house, even bigger than it had been, and there was an awed silence when they walked out. They whispered among each other, the children were excited and had to be held. They made a path for them to pass through, but still they watched the warriors, the fairy and the demon-beast, led by the strange man that often came to their town. It was already evening, and the vacant house the group was shown was very welcomed. Kirby, of course, was starving, but still he stared at Vei as he presented the home, as he said what food they would bring for them, as he said that they were welcome to stay for as long as they needed. Kirby watched him leave the house, without saying more, and made a mental note to find him again later that night. He needed to talk. He needed answers. But, for now, he wanted to eat.

And as he ate, he was unaware that, in his backpack, the two Warp Stars, the golden and the blue, were glowing brightly, silently communicating.

* * *

><p>The light that Lady Hailan saw was farther away than she had thought, but that only rose the excitement; for if it was that bright, then there was a high chance that either many crystals were there together, or that there was one, larger crystal shard. No matter what it was, the group was determined to get to it first. Sword, the pilot, was red with anger; since Sir Arthur's call about an impostor, all he wanted was to find these pirates and make them pay. Although his brother was also angry, he took this with a much calmer attitude. Bun, on the other hand, had to side with Sword. Such an injustice couldn't keep on going like this, especially since these pirates were throwing nothing but shame on Sir Meta Knight's name. Still… despite all that, the young cappy was still curious. Who were these pirates? Why were they doing this? Where Sword only wanted to stop them, Bun and Blade could only wonder the reason for these pirates' actions. Why were they after the crystal shards? Was it to hold a ransom against the fairies to get the remaining pieces back? Or something darker? As for Hailan, she focused mainly on the mission. She hadn't known Sir Meta Knight that well, mostly by name and reputation, and even though she found the situation at hand most disgusting, all she could do was support her companions on the way through. If these pirates were dangerous, it was her duty to stop them. It was unacceptable that these people put shame on a fallen comrade's honor.<p>

The ship was now nearing its destination; Hailan was almost blinded by the light and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Stars," she breathed out, "this one is much larger than I anticipated…"

The light was coming from a cliffside, by a large ravine that dug into the earth, like a violent tremor had opened the land to a new area underneath. Vegetation was scarce here, and the earth was made of nothing but rocks. The ravine was dark, and one would need to be careful when venturing out here. As they were following the cliff in search of the light, Hailan finally pointed ahead, her eyes squinted.

"Right there," she said before rubbing tears out of her eyes. "Ugh, I can't look at it, it's too bright. It's just over there, on that ledge."

And when the ship descended a little more against the cliff, the others also saw it. It was a large crystal formation, embedded against the wall on the edge of the precipice. From what they could see, it could have been as large as Kirby at most. It was definitely larger than the other shards they had found. By Nova, how big was the original Crystal? If they could bring this back, they said to each other, a large part of the Crystal would be recovered and few would remain. If they brought this back to the others, they would be ahead of these impostors.

Sword volunteered to go retrieve the crystal, since he didn't want to see his brother endanger himself again. Without giving any of his reasons to go, he gave the commands to Hailan, who took his place as pilot, and went to the cargo hold at the back of the ship. While Hailan steered the ship to have its back facing the ledge, as slowly and carefully as possible, with Bun's help Sword attached himself with a rope, as a safety measure. The rope itself was tied to the back of the room, and Sword pulled on it, testing if it was actually secure. The dragon walked in the cargo as well, but remained silent, and sat down next to Bun, watching the knight walk to the ledge of the open trap door. Sword tried not to look down into the ravine; he wasn't afraid of heights, but it did make him nervous that he couldn't see the bottom of the ravine.

_"__Can you reach it?"_ Hailan asked over the radio.

"Just… a bit more," he said, holding out his arm toward the crystal formation.

Following his words, the ship slowly hovered closer, and the gusts of warm winds coming from the engines near the wings flew up into the cargo hold, making Bun squint his eyes. Sword's feet slid a bit more toward the ledge, and while he held himself to a handlebar near the trap door, he was still being very careful. He wiggled his fingers, almost touching the glowing crystal…

And the ship suddenly jerked sideways, sending everyone flying. Sword slid off the ledge with a surprised cry, but instead of falling to his doom, the rope pulled around him, holding him back, but still he couldn't stop rocking back and forth, hitting the wall of the ravine. Trying to look up, he witnessed a blinding explosion on the ship's side and it jerked again; this time, Bun slid off the cargo hold, screaming. Sword had barely a second to think. He held out his arm, and felt it jerk back when Bun held on to it, stopping his fall. They both hung there, the youngest holding for his life and the eldest biting the pain of his dislocated arm in silence.

"Bun!" he called in a groan. "Hold on, climb up! I can't hold it!"

"Gaah!" Bun cried out when the ship moved, sending them both flying around at the end of the rope.

They dangled around, spinning while the ship moved about in the ravine, and when he tried to get a good look, Sword could only see a gigantic shadow, appearing at the other end of the ravine, beyond the cliffs. In the light of the setting sun, he could barely see it. He held out his other arm, taking hold of Bun until the kid could wrap his arms around his waist. There was a sound, like roaring thunder or a titan, echoing in the valley and deafening his ears.

"Hailan!" he screamed in the radio, closing his eyes while they dangled around above the void below. "What's going on! What is that!"

_"__The pirates! Nng! Hold on!"_

The ship spun around a few times after another shot on its hull, but soon Hailan managed to stop it and realign it so it faced the enemy. Sword heard a few shots, but when he spun around again, both he and Bun saw it. It was like seeing the past being played in front of their eyes. The Halberd, as massive as it ever was, perhaps even more, was right there, with its wings open and all of its cannons directed at them. The battleship didn't stop, and headed straight for them, the familiar v shaped mask at the front looking like a bullet. The two ships collided brutally in a cold, metallic embrace, and suddenly, the rope snapped.

Sword and Bun both fell, their screams echoing in the valley with the roars of the battleship they thought had fallen, and they fell through the darkness of the ravine, fast. Sword felt Bun's arms let go of him, and he spun and spun until he couldn't see anything. Then, something else, stronger, clasped around his waist, and he gasped, both in pain and in surprise, when he was suddenly pulled backward. The landscape flew by again, this time until he was out of the ravine, and it suddenly stopped. He quickly realized what had happened. He was between the metallic pincers of a mechanical arm that had grabbed him as he had fallen… a mechanical arm that had brought him directly above the battleship's deck. On the other side, he saw another arm, with an unconscious Bun clasped in between its pincers. There was no one out here but strong winds blowing from all directions, but everywhere he looked, Sword could only recognize every detail he laid his eyes on. The deck, the cannon, the control room right above, watching over everything… He stared at it, trying to see, to know if someone, up there, was watching them right now. It was too far to see, and when he turned his head, he saw their own ship, immobile, facing the Halberd, a meaningless bug compared to its massive size. What was going on? How was this possible? Only the three of them ever had access to the Halberd's blueprints or model; there wasn't supposed to be another one. It was impossible. He heard his radio screech, and a new voice, loud and sudden like a parrot's, blew in his ears.

_"__This is Captain Vul speakin'. We have two of your crew mates as hostages. Give us all of your crystal shards and we'll let them go, skwack!"_

Sword's eyes widened and he tried pushing against the pincers, since his arms were free, but nothing budged.

"Hailan! Blade!" he called in the radio attached to his neck. "Don't do it! We can get out of here, but don't do it, the fairies need those!"

_"__I'm givin' you thirty seconds to decide," _the voice threatened. _"Then we'll jus' break those two and blow you up. Make your choice, skwack!"_

Just as he spoke, the pincers reacted; they clasped harder, suddenly, and Sword gasped, feeling them dig in his waist through his armor. He struggled, trying to loosen them with his hands, but it did nothing to relieve it, and even just closed in more and more, a little at a time. Then, it stopped moving, and he took this moment to breathe again. There was a roar, different from the one he had heard before, and when he lifted his eyes, he saw the dragon, Landia, fly out of the ship from the back at tremendous speed. The small flying lizard flew around, evading and dodging beams after beams skillfully, until he plunged down toward the closest hostage, Bun. The dragon bit down on the mechanical arm, breathing his lava-like fire like an acidic gust that made the arm jerk around trying to shove him off. The arm that held Sword moved again, but this time as a weapon; with the knight still clasped inside, it threw itself toward the dragon, but missed when Landia jumped at the last moment. While he flew around again, Sword watched as the arm holding Bun melted off, until it fell brutally back on the deck, with the young cappy still unconscious between its loosening pincers.

Sword looked up again at the dragon, but his eyes strayed off to the control room when they caught something odd. There was a light, flashing through the windshields… What was that? And then, it disappeared, and appeared again outside, right above the control room, like it had warped out of another dimension. The light wasn't big; it was more like a ball of bright, purple light, unmoving. The Halberd, or so Sword thought it was still called even from impostors, stopped firing, and Landia flew straight at the light, mouth breathing a ball of fire. The light moved suddenly to the side, dodging, and moved again, this time straight at the dragon. They both collided with each other, and the light kept pushing him back, until they disappeared behind the battleship, but still Sword could hear Landia's roars and chirps. He blinked when his radio screeched again.

_"__You gone and did it," _said the enemy captain's voice. _"You angered our Lord, and it won't go unpunished! These crystals are ours!"_

The remaining mechanical arm started moving again, and Sword felt it rock back and forth, with more and more strength… until it suddenly let go of him. Again, he fell into the ravine, flailing his arms and screaming a scream that echoed against the walls of the cliffs. Again he heard the battleship open fire on their ship, but he couldn't see, and soon he stopped hearing. The walls flew past him, and he recalled hearing Blade's voice in the radio, but nothing else… And the knight watched the bottom of the ravine draw closer and closer, until everything turned black.


	21. The Mask You Wear Is Me

**Author's Note: This one is long. Like, very long. But it's also one of the most important chapters up to now, and you'll see why, so I hope you can forgive me for that. I usually don't care about length, but as I revised it before posting online, I found it long. So don't be afraid of pausing when reading, it's always good! I tried to find a way to cut it in parts, but it's just not possible. So, on that, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Bun groaned. His heart was thumping in his head, reverberating against his skull the more he woke up. When he opened his eyes, things were very different from last he had seen. He had thought he had fallen down the ravine, yet he was here, on the deck of the once fallen Halberd. It took him a moment to comprehend those sounds around him. There were angry roars, the sounds of laser beams flying past and exploding all around him, both from the battleship and their own, which had its brightly lit shields up. It was flying around at a good distance, trying to dodge as many shots as possible, but it didn't seem like the shields would hold on much longer. The battleship was moving as well, quicker and more precise than one would have thought from such a huge ship, trying to keep the other, smaller ship in front.<p>

Bun looked around on the deck, surprised to find himself alone. Wasn't Sword with him? Where was he? His eyes lifted up when the mechanical arm from the other side of the ship came springing back, carrying within its pincers the large crystal formation they had found on the precipice. Bun looked behind him and stood shocked to see that he was right between the pincers of the other arm, yet this one was destroyed, its spring melted in a lava-like substance. The pincers were loose, allowing him to crawl right out and stand up. It was all he could do, and he stood there, eyes staring at the small ship flying around like a quick bird. What was going on? Why were they fighting the Halberd? And what was that light darting around in the sky with the dragon Landia?

He barely had the time to think, for suddenly he was plucked from the ground from behind, and once more he found himself in the sky, yelling.

"Hold on, kid!" he heard right behind his head.

He was suspended by the arms, and he could hear the familiar flapping of wings as he flew over the precipice… He turned his head around.

"Sir Galacta Knight!"

The knight smirked, flying away from the shrinking Halberd.

"Hey, Hailan!" he called in the radio inside his mask. "You hear me? I got the kid, we gotta go, now!"

"But where's Sword?" Bun asked without hearing the answer from the pilot.

There was a short silence as he flew away toward the cliffs, headed toward the distant forests. Bun could hear the gunshots get fewer and farther…

"He fell in the ravine," he answered. "But we'll get there later. Now these pirates are on our tail. Yo, Magolor! You hear me? Head south toward that cave we saw earlier, I'll meet you there with the others. Oh, really? Well that's convenient. Got it."

Galacta Knight gripped his arms a bit tighter, doing his best not to loose his grip, and flew inside the forest.

"Hailan," he said in the radio, "follow right behind me. That fat ship won't pass here and hopefully we'll loose them. Blade, stop yelling for Nova's sake! We'll get Sword later, I'm sure he's fine!"

But he fell into the ravine, Bun thought to himself, feeling his heart drop at the thought of his friend falling to his doom. Maybe he was indeed at the bottom of the ravine… torn and broken… He shook his head vigorously, shaking these thoughts away. What would Fumu say?

_'Don't go assuming things before you have proof of it. If you want to be rational about stuff, you have to think like that.'_

Right. He wouldn't believe Sword was dead until he saw it himself. He watched the forest fly by at incredible speed, listening to Galacta Knight's wings as they carried them between the trees.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked.

"Well, that huge battleship isn't hard to miss for starters. We just happened to be here at the right moment. I came here with a guy I met during my mission on Popstar, a cool guy called Magolor. I'll explain everything later when we're with the others, alright?"

The young cappy then waited, and soon enough, they had traversed a section of the woods, and the ship rejoined with them in a clearing. There was another ravine here, however it seemed more like the entrance, like one of a maze between tall rocky walls that towered over them. The road was leaning down in the ground and the path was large enough for a ship of medium size, so as soon as Galacta entered, Bun looked back, only to see their ship had also made it in. The roaring engine was echoing far back against the towering walls of this cavern, and soon Galacta said in his radio:

"Hey Magolor, your ship got some lights? Can't see a thing in here!"

And it was then, as if to answer for everyone, that the cave was illuminated by bright spotlights that blinded the cappy for a moment. Once they adjusted, his eyes widened. Near a large, immobile lake was a starship unlike any the cappy had seen at the Agency; shaped like one of those sea ships he would hear about in stories, it had a large dome near its mat, probably the control room, on which swirled a thousand lights, stars and nebulas, lighting the cavern with beautiful hues that shone onto the lake near it. The spotlights were located on the ship's sides, on which one could read _Lor Starcutter_ in neat cursive lettering. It was much larger than their ship, as it probably had another purpose.

Galacta Knight swooped down to the ground, where his flapping wings blew away dust and smaller rocks as he slowed more and more, gently letting Bun walk again. The knight landed next to him and looked him over, checking if he was fine. His eyes squinted.

"Nova, kid," he said, "that don't look good. You must've hit your head. You feelin' alright?"

Now that he was standing, Bun found it hard to keep straight and could barely feel his feet; however he did feel the blood that slowly streamed down the side of his face from his head. He slightly rubbed it, groaning a bit.

"I'll be okay I guess," he answered. "What is this ship?"

Galacta turned to look at it, then moved his head as the other, smaller ship landed near as well, its own lights lighting the place even more.

"I'll explain once everyone's here," was all he said.

The first person to come out of either ships was, of course, Blade. Bun had never seen him so angry and stiff; even though his face was hidden, one could feel the growls coming from his mouth down to their very bones as he angrily approached them. Bun expected him to yell at Galacta Knight for not going back to his brother, he expected to see him lash out, explode, let go of everything he had been holding in for the last years… but the knight walked up to him, the cappy, and put his hands on his shoulders, looking him over worriedly. He heard him sigh.

"Thank the stars you're alright," Blade breathed out in a whisper.

Bun was surprised, but still, he thought, he didn't know what Hailan had told him while they were following them. The said ninja walked out of the ship soon after, and after making sure he was alright, she turned to the winged knight.

"Sir Galacta Knight," she nodded her head. "You couldn't have come at a better moment. We thank you for saving Bun's life out there."

"No problem, I could do that all day!"

"What are you doing here?" Blade asked him. "I thought you were sent to Popstar after an emergency call."

"Yeah," he nodded in response, scratching his head, "that's kinda why I'm here. See that ship there? It belongs to a good friend that crash landed on Popstar the other day. And out he comes! Guys, meet Magolor, from Halcandra."

They all turned to the Lor when the knight gestured to it, and they saw the entrance's ramp slide out and onto the ground. The door slid open and out came an Halcandran young man. He floated down the ramp quickly and came up to them, golden eyes shining in worry.

"I saw all that happened!" the Halcandran said, looking at each of them one by one. "Is everyone alright?"

When he saw the injury on Bun's head, he had a small gasp and brought his floating – and fascinating – hands to his face.

"Stars!" he breathed before looking at the others, unsure of who was the leader here. "If I can be of any help, I have medical equipment aboard the Lor! I'm not a doctor, but I know a thing or two."

Hailan and Blade shared a look, and the latter turned to Galacta Knight.

"Can we trust him?"

The knight nodded.

"I've been aboard his ship for a while now, and I can say he's a good guy. I'll tell you guys why he's here later, okay? For now, we can trust him, believe me."

Even though he clearly hesitated, Blade sighed and nodded his head to Bun, saying:

"Alright. Bun, go with him."

Head light, the young cappy saluted his leader, then turned and followed the Halcandran, who gestured to him with a happy smile to follow. They both went up the ramp, and as they walked inside, Magolor asked:

"Bun, is it? I'm Magolor, nice to meet you!"

They shook hands, and on the way to the ship's infirmary, the Halcandran continued talking, as Bun had to focus on not wobbling around. He told him a lot of things about how it was unfortunate they had to meet in such circumstances and that he was happy to help. Even as he helped clean the wound on his head and apply the needed medication, he kept talking, but Bun found his voice relaxing to listen to.

"Here," Magolor said as he handed him a glass of water and a couple of pills. "It should help ease the pain. I know it's working for me."

"So you crash-landed?" he asked drowsily before taking the medication. "What happened?"

Magolor joined his hands together in front of him, eyes looking down for a short moment. Bun saw a tinge of distress in his eyes…

"Halcandra has been taken over, like so many worlds out there," he said. "I managed to make it off the planet to get help, but that dragon, Landia, chased after me and damaged my ship. That's why I crashed on Popstar. And now I'm here, helping you guys."

"Wait," Bun stopped him, looking up. "Landia? We met a dragon called Landia…"

Magolor appeared surprised.

"You did? Where is he?"

"Gone," he answered simply, slowly shaking his head. "I think I saw him fighting over there, with these pirates, but I don't think he came back with us…"

The Halcandran man sighed with clear relief and waved his hand, saying:

"I see… I know this dragon, but all I can say is that we can't trust him. It's a good thing he's gone… Don't worry about it though, that lizard's tough. Here," he said, leaving a jar of water on the table. "You can rest here, no one's going to bother you. I'll go and see if anyone needs anything else. If you need anything, just use the radio. Rest well, Bun!"

Bun watched him leave with tiring eyes, and as soon as the door closed, he fell back on the bed, breathing out heavily. While he was here, he could only hope that the others wouldn't let Sword go this easily. No, he told himself… He could just _feel_ Blade's determination to go back to get his brother, and he knew that he would go soon enough.

* * *

><p>All was silent. He could not feel anything; not his arms, nor his legs, nothing. All he could hear was his heartbeat, as if it was echoing all around him. It was odd, slow and irregular… He couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or if he was simply in the dark. He knew he wasn't moving; he just couldn't. Was he dead? Or was he dying? He didn't know if he was breathing, or if he could. His ears twitched, and he heard it. Streaming water. Clanking metal on rocks. Voices, familiar.<p>

"There he is!"

"Oh gods… Is he dead? That guy's broken…!"

He tried to feel something, to move a bit, but he suddenly felt a sudden pain in his chest, a burning feeling that spread around as soon as he breathed in. He coughed, causing his body to react and twitch in pain. He tried to see, to open his eyes, but he wheezed heavily instead, and felt his body grow heavy like a weight.

"What do we do with him?"

He heard the sound of flapping wings, and was surprised to feel gusts of wind on his face. The voice that spoke up at that moment… He must've been dreaming. Maybe he was dead and had joined with other spirits, for there was no way that voice was real. Not in this world.

"Mmh. Bring him aboard. We'll see what Valken can do about this."

The last thing Sword felt and heard, was his broken bones being carried around, and a familiar song echoing in his ears, a sonata he had heard often, three years ago and beyond.

* * *

><p>Kirby, or rather Kirby stuck in a memory, was sitting in a chair, staring at the other end of the house, at a mirror hung on a wall. He wasn't elsewhere; he could still feel and hear the others around him, discussing with new people coming in to see the Star Warriors, but he couldn't move, for it wasn't himself he was seeing in that mirror. He looked at it, and he was seeing a distorted face with blue skin, a face so scarred it looked dead. Those white eyes reflected his own at this very moment, dull and empty, as if having given up. Slowly, he saw the wall and the mirror move, slide forward toward him, until he was facing it directly; and everything changed around him. He was in another room, one with a bed and medical equipment all over. He was sitting a chair similar to his own, in the same position, with the same expression strapped on his dead face. His skin was itchy and hot, as if constantly burning. He wasn't even surprised to be seeing this. But… what did it mean? Why was he seeing him? He felt angry. Nothing but anger. Angry at himself, angry at Nightmare, angry at the darkness that grew in him… angry at his own face. That face… That face which showed the growing distortion inside him… That face which mirrored his soul… He wanted to break that mirror. Now.<p>

"Mister Kirby! Look!"

He blinked, and he was back in the dome house, heart suddenly palpitating. He looked to his side and saw Maëlle; the cute little girl was holding a large album on her head with her short, stubby arms, and a wide, happy smile was plastered on her face.

"I found the pictures! Wanna see them?"

He smiled back, as if nothing had happened prior to that, and jumped off the chair to join her on the rug in the living room.

"Sure!" he said. "Go ahead!"

The little girl happily put the album on the ground and opened it. It was filled with very old pictures; for all he knew, these could have been thousands of years old. She showed him pictures of her parents when they were younger, many of their wedding day and the whole family. Kirby was surprised at how large their family actually was, and Maëlle told him who was still with them in the village, some aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents, from both sides of the family. Kirby's interest rose when she showed him pictures of her brother. The young Star Warrior's eyes widened when she showed him the first picture; one of Meta Knight, or rather Meta as she called him, as a baby, probably after his birth, covered in a blanket decorated with stars and comets. Stars, he thought, he was even tinier than Maëlle…

The more pictures she showed him of his lost mentor as a child, the more he wondered if people could really mistake them, and it was only when Ribbon joined them to look at the pictures that he had an answer.

"You two really do have the same faces. Look! He made the same expressions! It's so cute!"

"Look at this one, Miss Ribbon! It's my favourite! Big Brother was a hero!"

She quickly flipped the pages forward and pointed her arm to a specific photo that clearly stood out from the rest. It was one of Sir Meta Knight, in the army in his full armor, posing with friends and comrades. It was hard to see in the picture, specially with his mask covering his face, but Kirby knew, just by looking, that the knight was smiling.

"That's a good picture!" he commented. "Where did you get it? Did he send it to you?"

"No… Papa said that Big Brother was too busy to send news, and since we used to move around a lot it was hard, but it's okay because he's a hero! Heroes are always busy saving the world! I wasn't born when we got that picture, but Mama said we received it from a friend in the army. She gets really sad when she looks at it though… When I grow up, I wanna be just like Big Brother! I'll have an uber cool armour and sword and I'll go with him fight evil demons with Landy as my noble steed!"

Both Kirby and Ribbon laughed as she stood up to strike a heroic pose, and they even heard Dragato and Arthur chuckle in the back. Even Azure, who was curious about his master, was laying on the nearest couch, looking over their shoulders at the pictures. Seeing that he could only see with heat waves, one wasn't sure how he could make out what was on these, but still the fire beast watched in his usual silence. Landia was sniffing around the house, but even he was listening carefully.

As he stared at the picture, Kirby knew, just by looking, _who_ the people were. Just by looking at their faces, he was able to tell each of their names, without even thinking about it. Sir Jecra, Sir Robin, Lady Amilya, and the commanding twins, Sergeant Meï and Commander Maï. Everyone, even Sir Meta Knight, was holding up a pint in celebration by a huge fire, and he could see more people in the back, as well as the warm and inviting light from the sunset from the side. He knew, he remembered, that this had been after a particularly satisfying victory and that this night he would remember always. He could still hear the cheers and the songs they sang, he even started humming them without realizing it. He didn't know that behind them, Dragato and Arthur could hear him, and they looked at each other, recognizing these tunes from older times. What was happening to Kirby? How could he know all of this? It was quite unlike him, to act so strange… They could only stand and watch, waiting for things to unveil.

They resumed flipping the pages of the album, going through the lives of their family, and still people continued to come in and out of the house. Maëlle's parents, Kia and Az, came as well, both looking for their daughter as well as Dragato to talk about the past and current events.

It was as they neared the end of the album that they heard knocks on the door, then a strange conversation began when they opened it, one that made Kirby wipe around in a flash.

"Good evening, Star Warriors. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Aah, Vei. I was wondering when you'd show yourself! Had I known it was you on Ripple Star, I would have looked for you. So how are you doing, old friend?"

When he turned around to look, Kirby saw Sir Arthur near the entrance, warmly shaking hands with Vei, who had the same exact smile plastered on his strange face. As a reflex, Kirby stood up immediately, heart palpitating. The others were sitting at the table in the kitchen area of the dome house, turned toward the new guest.

"I apologize for my silence, Sir Arthur," Vei said to the Star Warrior. "But you know me. I prefer to stick to the shadows and watch, especially on Ripple Star. I knew you would come here, and I knew I was needed here, so here I am. I believe Kirby wanted to speak with me."

Right as he said this, he turned to him, along with Arthur and the others, but Kirby could only stare at him in silence.

"You can go ahead, Kirby," Vei told him with a smile. "This is the only reason I am here. Don't be shy. I know you have a lot of things on your heart. It is not healthy to keep your friends worried like this."

He didn't know what he wanted to ask him. He just knew he had answers. This guy could see the future; he had seen it in his vision. Straying his eyes on Ribbon for a quick second, a first question came to him.

"You can… predict the future, can you not?"

Vei nodded his head, to the others' surprise. They heard a small "Wow!" from an excited Maëlle.

"I can."

"Then why didn't you predict the invasion on Ripple Star? You were there! You could have prevented it, couldn't you?"

Closing his eyes for a short moment, Vei slowly shook his head.

"I knew the invasion would come. I knew those you call pirates would come for the Crystal. But I also knew the Agency would come to help. It was bound to happen, like the invasion on Popstar. In order to reach this path, specific events needed to come to pass and trigger new ones. I can see the future, Kirby, as well as the past, but I cannot act. It is not in my place to disturb Time. I am but a spectator. Do you understand?"

Kirby dropped his head for a moment, before slightly looking up at Ribbon when he felt her gaze on him. She looked… happy. Happy that he asked for her, that he thought of her people. He smirked back.

"However," Vei spoke, making him look up again. He was smiling again. "I can still help. I warned Queen Isabelle of the attack, and she acted as swiftly as she could. I warned Sir Meta Knight, a long, long time ago, of his fate, and he accepted it. And now, I am here to help you. A long time ago, I saw that you would lose your way, that you would be confused. That you would be starting to remember, and confuse your life with another's. Tell me, Kirby, do you still have visions of memories? Memories that aren't yours?"

Kirby hesitated, looked at the couple sitting at the table with his new mentor, saw their familiar gazes, and gulped down a ball of saliva that blocked his throat. Kia's eyes were sad. She knew that her son was dead. He suddenly felt guilty. So guilty that it took him a moment to identify it as guilt. That disheartening feeling that he had disappointed a parent or friend, that made his heart ache. He didn't like it. Already his eyes were stinging, and he rubbed them almost angrily.

"Yeah… It's getting worse… It's got to a point that I see visions when I talk to people. I get these feelings that I've seen them, like the people in the pictures. I can tell each of their names without even knowing them. I've seen Kia and Az before even meeting them! I see visions when I sleep, I get angry, I see him everywhere… He's… everywhere… It's like I'm always being watched…"

"He…?" he heard from Kia, making him look at her. "Do you mean… Meta?"

Feeling his eyes sting, he gave her the smallest nod. He had to gather all of his courage to utter the words he spoke at that moment. He didn't even know why he wanted to tell her. Perhaps to make himself feel better, or to convince himself he wasn't a murderer. There was a ball of anger and sadness that had only grown in his heart over the years, and nothing had pierced it. He looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he sniffed, feeling warm tears flow down his face. "He was… He was possessed… He challenged me, he didn't want to but he did… It was the Dark matter… I k… I did … I k… I ki…"

Finally breaking down, he fell on his backside and hid his face in his arms, bursting the bubble of anger that was growing inside him. He sobbed uncontrollably, hiccuping and crying. He couldn't stop himself, like he had been able to until now, even when Ribbon held him with care to comfort him, even when Azure's warm snout brushed against his back. He sat there, crying like the child he was, for a moment, until he felt new yet familiar hands on his arms. He looked up, face red and eyes shining, and saw Kia, standing in front of him. Even though she was crying in silence, she was still smiling at him, as usual. She brought a handkerchief to his face and brushed the tears away.

"There, there," she murmured. "It's okay, Kirby. I resigned myself to Meta's death a long time ago. Whatever happened to him, I know, deep in my heart, that he was happy it was you who did it."

Kirby was confused. He had expected her to be angry, or even sadder than she appeared now… but here she was, consoling him instead. They barely knew each other, but Kirby felt like he had lived this scene so many times before; he, crying, and she, holding him and drying his tears. This was a memory, he knew it, but still it felt like it had actually happened to him. The love he felt from that woman was so comforting…

"But," he sniffed, looking up at her face. "But I…"

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "I'm sure everyone else can say that. I wasn't there, and it breaks my heart, but I know, I'm not looking at a murderer, Kirby… In fact, I can see now what Maëlle sees in you. You really do feel like Meta…"

"I… I do?" he repeated, she nodding in response.

He dropped his head a bit, even more confused. He rubbed his nose.

"So… you're not mad at me… for what I did to your son?"

"You were his friend, no?" she asked, this time he nodding. She smiled. "It would be selfish of me to be mad at you, Kirby. From what I understand, you helped him instead. So don't worry. There is no need to feel guilty. No more tears, alright?"

No more tears. He had heard these words so many times… Everyone in the room was watching in respectful silence, with some smiles as they watched them hug warmly. Maëlle was in her father's arms, he saw above Kia's shoulder. Az was smiling at him, as was the little girl. He understood too. Did Maëlle understand what had happened? Or was she too young to fully grasp the concept of death? Despite all that… Kirby felt at peace in this woman's arms… And he smiled the first real smile in days. He looked up when he heard Vei speak again, and all turned to the grinning man.

"Do you see now, Kirby, what I mean?" he asked. "Certain, specific events need to happen to trigger new ones. In another timeline, you never released your feelings, and you later drowned in the Dark matter that grew in you. Not even you, Kirby of the Stars, are immune to their chants. You must remember that."

His eyes widened and he found it hard to breathe, but Vei chuckled.

"This was a necessary step! I am certain you feel better, too. Perhaps now you will better understand the truth."

"The truth?" he repeated. "What truth? I know you're hiding a lot of things, but now would be a good time to tell them! Please!"

But Vei closed the galaxies of his eyes, and he shook his head slowly.

"I cannot say it. It is not in my place to act, remember. No, you will learn it yourself, very soon actually."

"When?!"

"In… about thirty seconds. I believe the Warp Star is calling you right about now, am I right?"

Greatly confused and excited at the same time, Kirby stood up with Kia's help, and he immediately ran to his backpack, laying in a corner of the room, and searched through it. When he pulled the blue Warp Star out, however, he found it glowing brightly, more than ever before. He heard a gasp from behind and turned to Az, who had his eyes wide. He had recognized it as his son's star, but he didn't say anything and instead nodded his head, holding Maëlle closer to him. Kirby stared back down at the star when he heard whispers coming from it. It sounded like a hundred voices were speaking at once, fast, incredibly fast.

"But," he started, lifting his eyes toward Vei. "I don't control these visions! I don't know what I'll see!"

And the man smiled, as always.

"I do. Just focus, Kirby."

But Kirby was already gone into a memory, without even hearing the rest of the sentence. He stood there, staring at the Warp Star with dull eyes, as if about to fall straight asleep standing.

"What is going on?" Kia asked everyone as she observed the silent and unmoving Kirby. "What's wrong with him?"

"As you saw," Dragato said, "Kirby has a very close link to your son. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. Ever since he… disappeared, Meta Knight left Kirby his Warp Star, to which Kirby has been holding on to for the last three years. Recently, he started seeing things, memories from him. I believe this is what he was hoping Sir Vei here could tell him; why he sees all this. From what I can tell, I'm afraid Kirby is confused as to who he is now… but I must say, so am I. We don't know much about Kirby, if barely anything at all."

Kia stood there, staring at Kirby, then toward her husband, hoping he had heard the same thing as her. She rubbed her forehead, shaking her head.

"This is… unbelievable… Poor child…"

"Now what?" Ribbon asked. "Do we just wait?"

Arthur walked up to Kirby in silence, and slowly moved his hand in front of his eyes, trying to see if Kirby was aware of his surroundings. He grunted a bit and straightened up.

"I guess we don't have a choice," he groaned, crossing his arms.

"Unless…"

He turned to Vei, who was still near the unmoving Star Warrior. As always, he smiled.

"I can show you what he sees, if that is your wish. I cannot tell you the future, but I can show you this at least. Please, everyone, gather around. Do not be scared."

Even though they hesitated, everyone stood up from their place and came closer. Kia took her daughter back in her arms, unsure of what was going to happen now, and looked if she was alright with all this. Maëlle looked more excited than worried, like they were about to go read a story before bed. It relieved her to see that cute, smiling face, and so she smiled back, before looking up at Kirby. That child… How odd it was to look at him. It felt like she had known him all her life, and to see him this broken, scared and worried her more than she cared to show. She loved children more than anything, and to see one so sad, especially if it concerned her late son, broke her heart. And so this is why she held on to Maëlle and watched as Sir Vei held up a hand to Kirby's head. As soon as he touched his forehead, something strange happened.

Everything around them disappeared; the house, the furniture, the floor, the walls: even Kirby faded! A new world spread out around them; tall, bricked walls, those of a castle, those of Castle Dedede, and there was silence… except for the faint clanking of metal on stone. It was there, in Castle Dedede's corridors, that Kia, Az and Maëlle saw Meta Knight for the first time, since he had left them as a young child heading for war. To see him in this armour, mask and metal shoes, wrapped around in this cape like a bat hiding from the sun… they were confused. Confused but happy. Maëlle tugged on her mother's arm, calling:

"Look, Mama! Big Brother! He looks so awesome!"

"Oh yes, he does. Remember, Maëlle," she told her, trying to keep her cool, "this is a dream, okay? None of what you see is really happening. You understand?"

While Maëlle nodded her head slowly, looking unsure for a moment, Azure was almost panicking, and jumped in front of the Star Warrior, calling:

_"Master!"_

But the Meta Knight from the past continued walking in silence, right through him, like the phantom he was. Azure froze, and when he started whining in confusion, Ribbon had to go help him calm down.

"He can't see us, I would guess?" Arthur asked toward Vei, who shook his head.

"You are right. We are but watchers here. We are seeing what Kirby sees."

They didn't have to move for them to follow Meta Knight; it was as if their surroundings moved to follow him around in the corridor. The knight eventually stopped and straightened his head, and they heard him mumble:

"What's this…?"

They looked ahead in the corridor, and there they saw a younger Kirby, asleep against a wooden door. They could see through the windows that it was in the middle of the night. Meta Knight walked up to the young Star Warrior, and stood there, watching him. He looked up at the end of the hallway, then back, wondering if this was a joke or not, then turned back to the young one. They heard his thoughts, words echoing all around them.

_"I can't believe I'm putting our lives in this child's hands… He doesn't even have hands… Do I wake him up? I should bring him to Fumu. He's not my responsibility."_

They heard him sigh, and saw him shake his head. A gloved hand slipped out from his cape and approached him, but he clearly hesitated, pausing there, before taking hold of his shoulder and slightly shaking him.

"Kirby," he said. "Wake up."

The child groaned a bit, before holding his hands up to his eyes and brushing them. They heard the knight chuckle slightly when Kirby yawned, and when the child opened his eyes and looked up at him, he asked:

"What on earth are you doing out here, Kirby? It's late. You should be back home."

The small puff widened his eyes and jumped up, waving his arms.

"Poyo! Poyoyoy!"

He started flailing his arms around with a 'poyo' here and there, as if trying to explain why he was here. He jumped around in the corridor, trying to mimic himself running away from something, then acting as if he had a hammer. Meta Knight's thoughts as he explained made the watchers laugh.

_"When in the stars will Fumu teach him how to speak? What is all this? I… probably shouldn't judge. Ugh, to think I used to talk like that…"_

When Kirby was done jumping around and stood there, staring at Meta Knight with beady, pleading eyes, the knight tried to guess.

"Did… Dedede chase you out here?"

The puff nodded his head with a loud 'poyo!'.

"And you lost your way around the castle."

Another nod and 'poyo'.

"So you decided to rest here, and you fell asleep."

Kirby waved his arms, jumping in one place happily. Meta Knight looked down the hallway, silently sighing.

"I… see. Do you… want me to show you the way to Fumu's apartment?"

"Poyoyee!" Kirby exclaimed before jumping up in the hallway, ready to follow him.

Meta Knight sighed, but still he walked ahead of the young Star Warrior, gesturing him to follow.

"Come then. And try to remember the way, in case you get lost again. Do you understand?"

"Poyo!"

And they followed them through the corridors of the castle, listening to Kirby singing a cute tune with endless poyos. Meta Knight didn't even seem bothered, and lead the young warrior through the castle, until they arrived at a set of fancy wooden doors.

"Here we are," the knight said turning to him. "Have you remembered the way?"

"Po… Popoyo…"

"It's… alright. You can't remember everything from the first time. Next time, watch out for Dedede, alright?"

"Poyo!"

The young pink ball then jumped up and gave him a quick yet sweet hug, one that took the stoic knight by honest surprise. Kirby jumped down before he could do or say anything and ran over to the door, waving his arm at him.

"Poyoyoy! Bye-bye!"

Meta Knight stood there as the door closed behind Kirby, and the watchers saw his eyes change colour; they faded to orange, to green, then, for a brief second, to blue, before he turned back and headed down the hallway.

_"He's growing faster than I thought…,"_ was the last thing they heard from this memory.

The environment changed again, swirled and faded to a completely different setting. The corridors morphed into an open sea, under its surface. The rays of the setting sun were shining through the waters, but they continued moving down, into the more darkened waters of Orange Ocean. There they finally saw Meta Knight, slowly descending toward the sea floor, and Kia and Az gasped when they saw two large bat wings fanned out on either side of him. He had a sword… right through his chest. Blood was swirling slowly in the waters, a thin, red line. He was maskless, but the waters made it hard to see his face other than his two, oh so familiar white eyes. He landed softly on the sand, but it seemed like the vision was being devoured by darkness; everywhere they looked around them, dark forms were closing in on him, but still he kept staring above. There were whispers everywhere, raspy voices as if from the underworld, but they couldn't tell what they were saying.

_"Am I… dying?"_ were Meta Knight's thoughts. _"I can't… feel anything… Is this what it's like…? It's just like… Vei showed me… except… I'm not drowning… I'm not… drowning… It's Galaxia… It's not… like Vei showed me… I'm not drowning…!"_

They saw his eyes widen. Then close. And the setting changed once more, but still they heard his voice, even as they were transported to another memory, one where he was sitting in his and his apprentices' apartment at night, his thoughts that said:

_"I'm sorry, Kirby… You're going to hate me for what I'm about to do…"_

The knight now sat in silence, but he appeared far from alright. He was holding his head with one hand, while the other grasped the arm of his chair tightly. He was shaking, and his breath sounded hoarse and heavy, like he was out of breath. His skin was pearled with sweat, and his arms kept twitching with spasms.

_"What's wrong with me… The Dark matter couldn't possibly… No, they haven't… I've been keeping guard… It's not that… then what…?"_

He grunted and held his head with both of his hands, moaning in pain.

_"Oh stars I feel like throwing up… What's… happening… Ugh my back… is burning me… Where the hell are Sword and Blade? Could it be… No, I didn't dr… The wine… Kirby's wine… I need to check those wine barrels… If the king really put… ugh… demon-maker in them, I must check the dosage… Maybe I can… hold it in…"_

"Oh gods," they heard from the knight as he lifted his head to stare at the ceiling with squinted eyes.

He grunted again and stood up, holding his head. Like the knight, the environment around them began swinging and swirling around; this was what the knight was seeing. He wobbled around, trying to head toward the balcony doors, but he never reached them. He fell, flat on his face, a hand held forward, and he remained there, shaking on the ground and grunting in pain. The watchers could hear his heartbeat echoing in the room and in their ears, and Maëlle hid her face against her mother, scared.

"Papa, Mama!" she said with a cry. "What's wrong with Big Brother? He's sick!"

"Don't worry, sweetie," her mother said, holding her as she watched her son twitch in pain on the floor. "It's just a dream… Don't look, okay?"

Ribbon was flabbergasted. This was what Kirby had been seeing for days? No wonder her friend couldn't sleep! And now she could really see what his relation to Kirby really was…

Meta Knight then yelled out, making them jump; holding his arms under him, he lifted his back and tried to stand up, but couldn't, and they could only watch as blood started appearing on his cape, from underneath… It was then, as he screamed and squirmed in agony, that the door opened to Sword and Blade. Their casual talk was interrupted when they both gasped, and they immediately ran over to their lord's sides in a panic.

"Sir!"

"Sir, what's happening!"

Meta Knight grunted and tried lifting himself up, but failed once more and fell back on his face. He tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. Instead, he gestured his hand to his back, and Sword didn't lose a second in taking off the cape. What they revealed under shocked them all… Two claws, covered in the knight's blood, were squirming from under his skin. His flesh was moving unnaturally, like worms were digging under it and pushing against the skin to come out. The more they clawed their way out, the more bloody skin they revealed, and Sword, in a panic, cried out:

"Go get towels! Now! And water!"

Blade immediately ran away from the memory, leaving Sword to encourage his lord to hold on. Meta Knight was out of breath; the appendages on his back were out of his control, violent: they wanted out. The claws began tearing the skin apart and slid out of his back more, revealing a bone-like structure. Blade came back fairly quickly and the two brothers immediately set to work, hiding the monstrosities with towels that were quickly soaked in blood. Eventually, the appendages bursted out in a scream, pushing the two helping knights back. It was no surprise for the watchers to watch as those finger-like bones stretched out, showing the thin membrane of skin attached to each finger. Meta Knight was now immobile on the ground, breathing heavily in his own blood. Slowly, the wings descended to the ground, and settled to his sides, twitching uncontrollably. Sword and Blade were but faded forms, and their voices were far away. A voice echoed in Meta Knight's thoughts, but it wasn't his; it was dark, raspy, enough to make one's hair stand on end. The memory faded and swirled away into darkness as it spoke, transitioning to another one.

_"Aah, Meta Knight… I heard many things about you, boy… You killed many of my demon-beasts. Defeated my nightmares. Stood against all odds, with your miserable little powers in front of you, a constant raised shield… Oh, but it seems that shield has been shattered. What a shame!... Have you really thought that you, out of all the previous Star Warriors to have walked in here, could defeat me? You have lived in a dream for far too long, boy… You are here, now. Can you defeat me? No, of course you can't. Hahaha! … Now… what is your worst fear, boy…? What makes you tremble at night, when all the lights are out…? Aah…! Is that so…? Well then…"_

_"No! Stop it! I'm not a demon-beast! I won't be a demon-beast! Stop! STOP!"_

They found themselves inside a prison cell, the same one that Kirby had already seen in another vision. It was dark inside, but they could still see Meta Knight, hanging from the ceiling with chains holding his arms up. He was striped bare, showing the atrocity of both his face and the rest of his body. From behind, Arthur noted a particularly odd mark on his back… where wings would later grow. Was Nightmare behind this as well? While they watched and waited, Meta Knight suddenly moved; he started swinging his legs, bringing his body along with it, and when he had a good enough swing, he threw himself up, clenching the chains in his hands so he could hold himself upside down, closer to the ceiling, where the chains were suspended on a hook. With his feet, he managed to grab on to the hook and hoist himself up. He remained there a moment, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily.

_"I can hardly do anything,"_ were his thoughts as he regained his strength. _"What did Nightmare do to me…"_

"Meta Knight!" they all heard as a whisper from the other cell in front of this one. "A guard is coming. Hurry!"

Meta Knight fiddled quickly with the chain, and when he finally unhooked it, he quickly jumped down from the hook and into one of the cell's darkest corners, where not even the watchers could see him. Barely a few seconds later, a demon-beast, a tall bipedal creature with four arms and horns covering his entire head, slowly walked by, checking inside each of the cells. When its red, glowing eyes looked into the cell they were in, the demon froze and looked around.

"What the… Where the hell is he?!" it hissed as it quickly walked to the side of the cell.

There, the demon pulled a small lever down, and the others all saw an electric barrier lift and disappear from the bars. The guard pulled out his keys and opened the cell, walking in quickly while looking everywhere, especially at the hook on the ceiling. He growled.

"Come out, Star Warrior!" he called as he slowly turned on his heels, looking everywhere in the shadows. "No one can escape this fortress alive. Not even you. Especially not you. You're weak, the Master made sure of that! Where's the great Vanquisher that everyone once feared? Gone! So stop hiding!"

The watchers heard his thoughts… An angry voice that sounded nothing like the good old Meta Knight they knew.

_"I am not…weak!"_

Silently, Meta Knight waited until the demon-beast had his back to him, and he jumped. Immediately he landed on his shoulders, and with his small size he was able to hold on to his horns as the demon trashed about, trying to pry him off with his many arms.

"Argh!" cried the demon as he shook himself and clawed at the knight. "Get off me!"

But Meta Knight was quick and in a murderous mood, and in the fray that followed, he was able to wrap his chains around the demon's neck. He did not hesitate to pull, and the first tug was sufficient to choke the demon. It struggled still, wobbled around and even tried to hit himself against the wall in hopes of hitting his attacker, but still Meta Knight pulled on the chains to the point the demon lost his senses and fell on the ground. There Meta Knight took hold of his head, and twisted his neck, resulting in a loud cracking noise that made the watchers jump in disgust.

For a moment after the guard went limp, Meta Knight stood there, out of breath, until he took back the chains that still tied his arms together and began searching the guard for keys. Unfortunately, all those the guard had on himself were keys for prison cells, not his handcuffs. Still, the knight took the keys and a weapon, a small sword that the guard had kept at his belt and fortunately hadn't had the time to pull out, and pulled the body into the dark corner, where he hid it carefully. Luckily it would take a while for someone to notice they had escaped… Meta Knight then quickly ran out of the cell, checking both sides if anyone was there, and headed to the other prisoner in front to free him. When he pulled the lever down to disable the electric bars, the memory flickered as well, and voices that belonged elsewhere it seemed echoed around them as the dark corridor dissipated into darkness.

_"I knew that he had lost to Nightmare's temptation."_

_ "Liar! That's bullshit! I refuse to believe my father became a demon!"_

_"Those who throw away reason and live in hate are demons!"_

_"Can… I become a demon-beast?"_ a tired Meta Knight spoke from the shadows. _"I lost everything that made me a Star Warrior… My powers… My will… Nightmare sapped it all away… All I am left with, is this… child…"_

_ "You know they will be after you and him. If either one of you dies, it will be over for all of us."_

_ "How much do you know about Kirby?"_

_ "Everything. Or only part of it…? Even I don't know."_

Another corridor appeared, and in this one, they saw… nothing… Except another guard demon-beast, walking up an intersection into their corridor. As it walked past them, Meta Knight suddenly jumped down from the ceiling and fell directly on the demon's head, taking it by surprise. They struggled for a short moment, until Meta Knight's sword swiftly swept through the demon's throat. The guard gurgled one last time before going limp and falling forward heavily. Once again, Meta Knight pulled the body into the darkness, and when he was done, he gestured to the other end of the hallway. He had retrieved his armour, mask and shoulder pads, but still he had chains tying his arms together.

"It's safe. Come on, we have no time to lose."

The man that showed up into the memory took them by surprise; it was no other than Vei, who was even now standing with them. The Vei from the past offered the knight a thankful smile and gladly followed him toward the end of the corridor, but he suddenly stopped at the intersection and looked down this other hallway. He looked back at Meta Knight.

"Wait!" he called, stopping the knight in his tracks. "We must go this way first!"

"What?" Meta Knight said as he came back to him, visibly impatient. "Haven't you heard me? We have no time to stray off elsewhere! The hangar is this way."

"Please, Meta Knight," Vei said calmly. "Trust me. We will not be caught. Come with me, it won't be long."

Vei then turned and ran down the other hallway. Meta Knight took a moment to sigh angrily, but still he followed him and ran after him. They both ran like this through dark corridors that all looked the same, and it seemed like Vei knew exactly where to go. He eventually made a quick turn into a new corridor, and that one lead to a dead-end; or so it seemed. Through the darkness appeared a set of fancy wooden doors, though simply decorated. Vei carefully opened one of them, while Meta Knight looked around them, suspicious. He didn't say anything however, and watched as Vei gestured for him to follow and walked inside the room. The knight and the watchers all followed silently, and it was revealed to be a wide, circular room with no lights opened except for a few ones near the walls, which were mostly covered and hidden by giant curtains that rose to the dome-like ceiling. Meta Knight walked slowly, looking around the place in confusion.

"What is this place?" he asked softly, trying to keep his voice from echoing in the room.

Vei was already further away in the darkness, but still the galaxies of his eyes shone brightly like beacons.

"I believe this is where Nightmare's generals and commanders gather to discuss their next move," he answered, scratching his chin as he looked around. "We have much enough time before they come back."

For a moment there, Vei appeared confused, but he seemed to have found his way for he suddenly walked quickly toward a wall. Meta Knight watched as he pulled back the curtain, as if checking something hiding behind it.

"Aah," he heard him whisper as he walked closer, wondering what he was seeing. "There you are, little one…"

Vei turned back to the knight, and waved his hand for him to come closer. Meta Knight hesitated, and the watchers progressively heard his heartbeat echo in their ears. He breathed in, strangely nervous or apprehensive, and walked closer, until he was in front of the curtain. Vei pulled it open all the way, revealing to all those watching what was hidden behind. And they could only stare in shocked silence. Curled up in a ball against the wall, a young Kirby, as small as a newborn, was looking up at the two adults with wide and beady eyes. Something strange happened at that very moment. It felt like the world around Meta Knight and Kirby disappeared, and was replaced with distant stars that spun around them quickly. Meta Knight felt dizzy as he stared into this young baby's eyes.

_"What… is this…,"_ were his confused thoughts. _"I… know this child…"_

The heartbeats were loud and fast.

_"It feels… No, it can't be…"_

"Do you know who this child is?" Vei asked him, pulling him out of his reverie.

Despite himself, Meta Knight nodded, slowly.

"Yes… This is… me… Or… maybe not…"

"You are close. This child is, basically, a part of you that was lost."

There was a pause, in which Meta Knight's thoughts raced quickly.

_"A part of me?! What is he talking about? This can't be true!"_

"Now," Vei said, "it is up to you to decide. What will you do with this child? Know that he possesses the same powers you once did. He could defeat Nightmare in your place."

_"In… my place?"_ he thought bitterly. _"Then, Nightmare really did take my powers away…"_

"But," he started, "how is this possible? Nightmare got rid of my powers to make me a demon-beast, did he not?"

When he spoke, the baby started babbling, pulling his attention back to him. He crawled forward onto his small stubby arms, with a wide, laughing smile across his young face. He crawled onto Meta Knight's foot, and set his head there, babbling happily. The heartbeats quickened for a moment, but progressively slowed down, the longer Meta Knight stared at the child.

"So he's me…," he whispered softly, slowly pulling his mask up on his head. "Our… last hope…"

There was a moment where he didn't think anything, where he just stared at him. The watchers could feel the link between them, like a palpable thing that tied them together. Kirby was a part of Meta Knight. A part of his soul. Finally, the knight held out his arms, and picked the child up. Kirby babbled again, slowly moving his small arms around, and settled against the knight's distorted cheek when he held him closer warmly. Meta Knight closed his eyes, breathing out a shaky sigh, finally at peace…

And the memory faded once more, this time into complete darkness. One last voice came to them… One they had already heard.

_"I'm sorry, Kirby… You're going to hate me for what I'm about to do… But it is necessary. I am too dangerous as I am now. But if I die today… you will lose everything."_

* * *

><p>Kirby gasped as he was brutally pulled out of the plethora of memories he had just went through. He couldn't breathe correctly and his heart felt like it was being attacked by a thousand needles. He looked up and around himself, and saw everyone, staring at him with wide eyes, and he could only stand there, wheezing. Ribbon came up in front of him, eyes worried, and she took his hands carefully, trying to calm him down. She said something, but he didn't hear. Meta Knight's voice, his own voice, kept echoing in his head, saying 'I'm sorry…', again and again. Shakily, he backed away from her, from everyone else, and when his back touched the furry torso of Azure, he gasped. He needed air. He needed to be alone.<p>

Without hesitating, he dropped the blue Warp Star and ran toward the exit, not hearing Arthur and Dragato calling him. With his fast feet, he outran the elders and sped through the village, not knowing where he was going. He saw a tree, and his first thought was to go hide in it. He inhaled a load of warm air, inflating his body widely, and jumped from the ground, floating up the tree with jumps here and there to go faster. He hid in the branches of the giant, all the way through the canopy, and when he met a night sky, filled with thousands of stars and distant nebulas, he breathed out, unmoving. Slowly, Kirby fell in a cloud of giant leaves, on his back, and stared at the sky. Up here, there were no sounds of war, no voices… nothing. Just the sound of the wind through the trees. Here, he was able to finally relax, even though his heart was still palpitating in his chest, even though… he now knew the truth. Somehow… now that he knew it, he could only tell himself…

"I knew it…"

All the things he had once found weird about his relation with Meta Knight, now they felt true and natural. How he wouldn't feel good when Meta Knight was sick or tired, how Meta Knight knew so much about him, how he trained and protected him to be the Star Warrior he could not be, and so many more… Kirby felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This was what he was supposed to remember. The blue Warp Star – it wanted him to remember his past life! But… why? Why was it so crucial for him to remember? He knew there were still things he needed to know, but now he knew that Vei couldn't help him more than he did. Now it was up to him… but again, why was it so important? Was there something more than just his origins? At least, he told himself, it spared the option of him being a failed demon-beast, like he had once heard about himself… Why did Nightmare separate Meta Knight from his powers? And more, how did these powers live to become himself? Maybe… it just happened. Quite simply. It just happened. And yet… Kirby couldn't forget the words he heard. Why would he hate Meta Knight? What for?

Kirby heard some noises beneath the leaves he was on, farther down. Little chirps and cracking branches. It was probably the Neons, he told himself. When he straightened up in a sitting position to rub his face, so he could regain his composure, something caught his eye, in the distance… A bright, small light, far away, flying across the trees. It disappeared fairly quickly in the distance, but Kirby was sure, he had seen it. When he stood up, a dozen of Neons suddenly bursted out from around him, taking him by surprise. They flew around the tree and separated into small groups of two or three, too quickly for him to see them, and all they left in their wake, were falling feathers…

Kirby was always too curious for his own good, and he had been told this many times already, mainly by Fumu. She would probably tell him the same thing if she heard what he wanted to do. The young Star Warrior stood his ground, and started inhaling. A few feathers flew straight into his mouth, and the desired transformation occurred. As quills and bird-like features appeared all across his body, he became Wing Kirby. He did not hesitate; he jumped from the tree, and flew off into the distance, after the strange little light he had seen, not a care in the world if the others, down in the village, were worried or not.


	22. The Masked Phantom

**Author's Note: I'm afraid to say that from this week on, updates might be scarcer, as I am starting college again. My schedule isn't the end of the world, but still I'll need to focus on my works. Thank you for you understanding!**

**On another note, this chapter is one I've been waiting anxiously to write. It didn't turn out exactly as I imagined it a few months ago, but it's necessary for the rest of the story, so it's better this way. Tell me what you think! Have a nice read, and thank you for sticking with me up until now! Have a good day!**

**PS: In this chapter, google translate is your best friend.**

* * *

><p><em>We… We found him!<em>

_The light! The light is faltering!_

_Go! Go and bring him!_

_He is ready!_

_Bring him back!_

_Back to us!_

_Our eye…_

_Our eye is opening…_

_We… I… I am waking…_

_Up…_

_Out… of…_

_Here…_

_We can't see…_

_It is dark…_

_But… We see the light._

_That light._

_The man._

_The warrior, the sword, and the light._

_Bring them…_

_I… need… them…_

_I need… my friends… back…_

_I need… to see them…_

_I feel… alone… I feel…_

_Sad…_

_Like everything around us._

_Like the universe around me._

_Bring… them… all… so they, too, won't feel happiness… with me…_

* * *

><p>Fumu walked out of the school, and the first thing she did, was look up at the sky. It was raining. Again. She pulled out her umbrella, and continued her way onto the muddy road. She had just spent the whole day correcting homework, and now she couldn't wait to just go sit at home and relax. The day wasn't over, it wasn't even close to, but still she felt her heart heavy, especially since she woke up that morning. It hadn't let go since, and wouldn't let her do her work in peace.<p>

On the way toward town, where she first needed to go buy groceries, she had to stop and take a deep breath, feeling both a chill run down her spine and a small pain in her chest. She looked back to the sky, squinting her eyes. Those clouds, over there… They were black. Feeling more worried than she already was, she closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. Popstar had been under the protection of the Agency for over three years now, but the news that reached them from outer space were not reassuring. Everyday, the Dark matter were growing in numbers and aggressiveness, and Fumu feared, from what Sir Galacta Knight had subtly told her on his last visit, that the Agency did not have enough soldiers to face this threat…

"Bun, Kirby," she mumbled to the sky, visualizing both of her little brothers. "Be careful out there… If anything should happen to you both… I don't know what I would do… Look out for each other… Alright?"

With a deep sigh to straighten herself up, she continued on her way to town, ready to face the tired villagers' faces, equally fraught with worry, while those dark clouds loomed over them, watching the Dreamlanders the same way they were watching the rest of the Universe.

* * *

><p>"Kirby!"<p>

Dragato was out of breath; the pain in his hip was worse than ever before, probably due to his sudden move when he ran after his young pupil. They were in front of the giant tree they saw Kirby escalate at incredible speed, and of course, they received no response.

"Azure," Arthur said toward the beast, "do you see him?"

The Wolfwrath hesitated, but he gave a short nod as he stared at the sky, eyes squinted.

_"__I see a lot of things in the tree,"_ he said, voice hoarser than usual. _"But he is there."_

"Is he gonna be alright?" Ribbon asked worriedly, turning her head to Vei with the others. "Sir Vei?"

Strangely, they noticed, the man had lost his usual smile. The frown that barred his face was accompanied by a group of flashing meteors that passed through his eyes as he stared up at the canopy. Finally, he looked down at the young fairy, slightly opening his mouth for a moment, before shaking his head to retrieve his bearings.

"Let me first be clear about something," he first said seriously. "I cannot see what exactly will happen. I just see the possibilities. And they are endless. I just carefully observe the signs that lead up to a certain event, and that's how I can predict the future."

He looked back up the tree, and his gaze grew worried as the meteor shower passed in his eyes and showed a dark blue nebula that filled them with dark and cold hues.

"There was… a chance in a million that Kirby would react this way. I did not plan this right… And if that is the case, then the path we are headed down…"

_"__He transformed," _Azure suddenly cut off. _"He left!"_

Dragato quickly turned to the medium, and saw his eyes widen, as if horrified. He turned on his heels.

"Azure," he called, making the wolf turn to him, growling in anticipation. "Track him down. Don't come back until you found him. Understood?"

The Wolfwrath's eyes suddenly lit up, and his pearly white teeth showed as he snarled viciously. He stood up on his hind legs, turned, and bounced off into a run, screeching loudly. Even as he disappeared through the bushes and vines, his snarls could still be heard through the forest. Dragato took in a deep breath, secretly praying to the stars that he would find Kirby. He turned back when he heard Arthur ask, as if he already knew the answer:

"What will happen in this path, Vei?"

He took a moment to answer, but the starry-eyed man closed his eyes, something he didn't do often.

"I must go," was his answer as he turned to the golden-cladded leader. "I am of no more use here, as I am needed elsewhere. The only advice I can give you without breaking my oath of not disclosing the future to anyone… is to be wary of who you trust. Wether it be a friend or a rival, not everyone is as they seem. Keep this in mind as you search for the remaining shards."

Arthur grunted, but still he gave a curt nod, deciding to simply ask:

"And where do you need to be?"

And Vei retrieved his kind smile, although the flying stars in his eyes gave him a fake look.

"Far away, to assist in someone else's destiny. Good luck, Star Warriors. May the Great Nova protect you on your way."

The two men shook hands, and they watched as Vei turned on his heels and headed back to the village, hands joined as usual. Maëlle remained silent as she looked up at Sir Dragato, who was still looking up at the tree. She hugged Landia around the neck, feeling safe in his soft fur. She only hoped that her big brother Kirby would come back… She couldn't say she completely understood all the things she had seen in the house, but one thing she knew, was that Kirby was more than just another kid she met that day. The moment she heard him talk, she knew, quite simply, that he was more. The dragon she was clinging to rumbled his throat, moving his head to look at her with his blue eye. She smiled warmly at him.

"Big Brother's gonna come back!" she said quite loudly, stopping everyone in their talking and getting their attention.

Dragato stared at her as she tugged at Ribbon's skirt and gave her a hug. Now he understood what the little girl saw in Kirby, and could only wonder… Was she also blessed by the stars? He would have to ask the Elder about this… but for now, he tried to remain calm. Azure would find Kirby, then bring him back. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Blade sighed in defeat and sat down on a rock, dropping his helmet. He bit his lip, biting down on his anger as well. He, Hailan, Bun, Galacta Knight and Magolor had traveled back to where they encountered the battleship earlier that evening. The only way to see in the darkness of the ravine at night was with the lights from both of their ships as they hovered above them in silence. The bright lights from the Lor Starcutter were particularly useful, Blade couldn't deny that… But still, Sword was nowhere to be found. It weighted on him heavily; if he had found just a single trace of his presence here, or even – though he didn't dare think about this – his body, it would give him repose, peace of mind or even hope that he was alive. But now, this ravine offered nothing.<p>

He slowly looked up when he heard something scratch against rocks ahead of him. The others were farther down the path, following the small river stream that flowed here between the rocks and walls, and only Magolor, the strange Halcandran that Galacta Knight brought to them, was here with him. He felt… odd, that young man, but there was something light about him that somehow relieved him of a bit of stress. His cheery voice had a strange effect on them, something that made them smile, but Blade wasn't complaining. Kirby had that same effect on people. The two would certainly get along well when they met. _If_ they met, that is. Now, the young floating creature seemed to be scavenging through rocks under the water. Ears flattened backward, Blade observed his movements carefully, even though his mind was completely elsewhere. Right now, he could only think back to when they were still in Dreamland with their lord… and wonder how things could have gone if their lord hadn't drank that wine cup. Things were so different back then, and it hadn't been that long since everything changed. How did things happen so fast? One day Nightmare was gone, the next they were at peace. One day their lord told them about the Dark matter, and the next… he was gone. Just like that, he had been erased from their lives, leaving them alone to deal with another lost parent. Sword had always agreed with his brother on this fact; their lord had been like a father to them. Though they never told him that… And now, it was Sword's turn…

His stream of thoughts and souvenirs was suddenly interrupted when he heard someone clear his throat. He lifted his drooping head once more to look at the young Halcandran in front of him. His glowing yellow eyes had a worried shine about them as he slightly tilted his head and raised his pointy ears. He held out his hands.

"Hum," he started, "sorry to bother, but… I found this. Does it belong to your brother…?"

Blade's interest suddenly rose and he looked at what he was holding. There was no doubt. He would recognize that star-shaped badge anywhere. He took it from his hands and held it closer, examining it quickly.

"It does!" he exclaimed, his excited voice echoing against the walls. "It's his badge!"

"Then he _was_ here!" Magolor completed his thoughts, making him nod in agreement. "But… how? You said he fell from all the way up there!"

"I don't know, but his body's definitely not here," was all Blade could say on the matter, turning around to wave to the rest of the crew to come over. "Sword _was _here, and now he's not, and that can only mean that he was either moved or that he moved himself. In both cases, we need to find him!"

He turned back to the Halcandran, and found his eyes curved up, as if smiling. His hands joined in front of him and he tilted his head, straightening his ears.

"Then I'll be happy to help!" he told the knight, making him smirk. "The Starcutter is equipped to find specific objects; it's usually used to find minerals and ores. But if we use this badge… maybe I could try and see if it leads to your brother? I'm not really good at explaining how that thing works, but I swear it does…"

Blade's eyes widened. He had heard of these machines and had always been amazed that they existed. Exactly like Magolor said, the machine was used to track down specific objects if a sample was provided. If a sample of DNA was used in the machine, it could track down a person… He had yet to see one in person, but if that young man was talking true, then it wouldn't be long. And now, as he stared down at the badge in his gloves, he could only hope Sword had left his fingerprints on it, or that it would suffice. If it did not work… he had an idea where Sword was. Only the pirates had been here last. They were the main suspects. But as the others came up to them and they explained the situation at hand, Blade silently wondered, for a brief second that he soon forgot, why Magolor bothered to leave his planet in a hurry with a ship containing this much equipment.

* * *

><p>The world was still heavy and blurry when he awoke; he was floating on a cloud, yet he had weights on his chest that made it painful to breathe. His eyes slowly opened, half-way, but he couldn't see anything in this dark place, except for a warm, blurry light by his side. He couldn't move either; he couldn't even feel his body. The voices he heard were distant and incomprehensible, echoing whispers he couldn't focus on.<p>

"_Non, monsieur, _he is not awake, and won't wake up anytime soon. I thought I made it clear."

"Fo' stars' sake, Valken! We can't keep this guy around, skwak! Them Star Warriors're gonna come after us to get him back, skwak! This is stupid!"

"I don't know why you're complainin' to me, Vul. I'm following orders, _aussi simple que ça._ Ze Lord wants zis guy healed and alive, so I'm keeping him alive. If you have complaints, you go to him."

"Well you bet I'm gonna go to him! No way we're keepin' someone from the Agency here, not on _my_ ship!"

That voice disappeared and faded as it ranted, leaving the other one, the one with a strong accent, alone in the same room.

"_Ce n'est même pas ton vaisseau, _stupid chicken," the voice mumbled as it drew closer to him.

He heard shuffling, and saw a bright light from a machine glow against a face he did not recognize it was so blurry. He saw movement, and the face looked up at him, two round black eyes with the bright blue light shining against them like mirrors. The injured slowly blinked and breathed in with difficulty, forcing out a little wheeze that made it known he was awake. The blurry face looked down at the machine he was holding.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, _Sword, _mon ami,_" the voice softly spoke, yet hoarse, like one of an elder man. "You may rest. You're safe here. You will meet our Lord soon, as planned."

And the knight, though he tried to talk first with no success, fell immediately back into unconsciousness, with the distant feeling he had heard this voice before, long ago, and he slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>During day time, while the sun was still doing its course across the sky, Neo Star's jungles were warm and humid, and the songs of the birds and the calls of the animals made it all inviting. At night, when the only light was that of the two small moons orbiting around the planet and the light from the stars, the jungles, under their thick canopy of leaves and giant trees, were engulfed in darkness. Kirby had been flying for over twenty minutes now, or so it was how it felt; maybe it was even more, he didn't know. He had followed the light he had seen in the sky, but now, he was afraid to admit he had lost it. Instead, he continued flying above the trees, eyeing down through their leaves when they parted ways, searching for that light. For that moment, Kirby did not care. He did not think of all the things that had plagued his mind for the last years. He did not think of all the ridiculous things he was being told at the Agency, of the alliances between worlds, names of higher ranking soldiers, or even all the praise he was given everyday. He wanted to forget all about it, and so he did.<p>

His eyes shifted suddenly when he saw it; the light, down there, through the trees. It was still up ahead, but it was definitely closer than it had been before. Without thinking, Kirby plunged through the canopy, wings held close at his sides, and immediately began swirling through branches and wooden arms that extended for him, leaving a few feathers behind in his wake. The light was always farther ahead, never in his reach but never out of his sight. It was bright, purple-ish even… What was it? It couldn't be Dark matter; they wouldn't be able to make such a pure light! Was it a Neon? Why would it glow like that? Kirby found himself like before; a simple, curious child that wanted to know. He had always been this way. The events had simply surpassed his mind and forced him into a broken mental state that had been entirely knew to him. Now, strangely, that he knew where he hailed from… it felt like it was time to end this masquerade. He wasn't a soldier like Bun; he was still a child. It seemed to him like Sir Dragato had been the only one to see…

Kirby's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he choked; his wings froze, he flew straight into a tree and was sent plummeting to the ground like a dead bird. He hit a few branches which slapped his face painfully before finally landing on a larger one, where he was able to hold himself with his feet before sliding off to the side. He hugged the branch tightly, coughing and trying to retrieve a normal breathing. What had just happened? When he calmed, he noticed something odd… There was no noise; like the whole forest had stopped everything it had been doing. No insects, no wind, no nothing. It was almost eerie for the young child.

And when the leaves moved and allowed the light from the moons to come shining down on him and the branches, he saw it. A shadow, like a dark mist, rising from the bark of the tree, a few feet in front of him. It was thick, nothing like smoke. He would recognize it anywhere, and it suddenly scared him more than anything. This Dark matter was large… It grew tall, and when its eye opened, something else followed. A mask. A V-shaped visor that surrounded that red eye. The form rose around him, stretching its darkness without touching him, and Kirby immediately jumped to his feet, readying his knives-like feathers for combat. The Dark matter spoke, its voice like fingernails running against a blackboard; his skin tingled with goosebumps he couldn't hide.

"It's dangerous to wander too far at night, Kirby of the Stars."

It paused. Kirby squinted his eyes and raised his wing like a shield, deciding not to respond.

"You don't shine here. You don't shine anymore. Are you lost?"

He carefully watched the shadows that spread on his sides, trying not to listen to what the voice told him.

"We are lost too… We fought with our friend, and now we lost them…"

Despite himself, Kirby's eyes strayed back to the eye, surprised to find it staring at the ground, as if saddened. Was it possible? A Dark matter could feel? Or rather the collective mind… He risked a question, voice slow and careful.

"Who… Who was your friend?"

The masked Dark matter looked back at him, and they made eye contact. Somehow, Kirby couldn't look away, like there was a magnet between them.

"They went by many names. You know her. You saw her as a sword, a sword that once cut us so deeply we are still bleeding. We are lost without her. But your light can replace hers. Can it, Kirby of the Stars?"

"My… My light?"

Kirby was confused by the words the being was speaking. Was he talking about the sacred sword Galaxia? He knew it was an important weapon that had been a key in the war, but he personally didn't know much about it, except that he had been supposed to inherit it. Kirby was reminded of the last time he had held the sword; a time he preferred to forget, yet dreamt about many times.

"The light that vanquished the nightmare," the Dark matter answered, and only now did Kirby realize it was edging closer to him, like a snake recoiling around its prey. "The light we saw that day blinded us. We want it by our side. Do you want friends, Kirby of the Stars? We can provide you with so many… Even the lost ones. You won't ever feel lost."

If he had any, Kirby's ears would have perked up. The… lost ones?

"I… I'm sorry, but," he stuttered, suddenly finding the will to back away, lifting his wing once more to shield himself. "No. I'm not interested. I have enough friends, and-"

"You are already our friend, Kirby of the Stars. Your heart is darkening."

The Dark matter then rose even higher and from its darkness spawned even more armor parts. Kirby didn't stick around to watch; he quickly turned and jumped down the branch, just as the Dark matter extended its smoke to catch him. He went back into flying through the trees, except this time he was the one being chased. The Dark matter was silent behind him, but he knew, he could feel, it was right behind and wouldn't get lost between the trees. Kirby flew as fast as he could, flapping his arms relentlessly. He had to get away! It was all he could think about.

Eventually, he suddenly flew into a patch of thick vines, twisting his body and closing his wings just in time to fly through, and he arrived in a sudden wave of cold winds carrying the smell of the sea. The clashing waves crashed against the cliff he had arrived at and Kirby quickly stopped at the outcropping, eyeing the dark waters below suspiciously. He turned back, and watched the silent forest beyond the section of rocky ground that separated him from it. There was no one… He took a moment to breathe, but he quickly held it back, listening carefully. He had heard… something… else. Flapping wings. He couldn't mistake that sound for something else.

He felt something, neither cold or warm, brush against the skin of his back and arm, and he slowly turned his head. That red, single eye was staring deep into his blue ones.

And suddenly, Kirby found himself in darkness, facing an immense eye. It towered over him like an overwhelming being, but its eyelid was barely opened; still Kirby could see the black pupil behind it focused on him. The eye was all he could see in the darkness, all he could focus on.

"Kirby…"

That voice, he had already heard it. Neither man or woman, it spoke strangely gently to him, yet all it said was his name.

"Kirby…"

"Kirby…"

"Kirby! Close your eyes!"

That shout made him blink; and he was thrown back onto the cliff, just in time to see a bright, blinding light flash by, pushing away the Dark matter. At the same time, Kirby felt a hand push him back, and he staggered back before falling on his backside. He was trembling all over, unable to breathe correctly and understand what he was seeing. The light had pushed the Dark matter away, and now the two beings faced each other, with the light shielding the young Star Warrior. The Dark matter's lone eye widened, as if surprised.

"You…!"

The light suddenly flew straight at the Dark matter, but the dark being flew away, either in fear or in retreat, and the bright light didn't bother in pursuit. The Dark matter disappeared in the ground, leaving Kirby alone with the light. The young Star Warrior could only stare at it, still on the ground, and though he tried to speak, he could only stutter meaningless sounds. He could see a form inside the light… It settled on the ground, and glowed less and less as it turned toward him. No one spoke; Kirby just watched… as the light vanished. The moons shone down brightly against the cliff side in a silvery glow that made it all too unreal.

It was a dream. Nothing else.

It was something he had only seen at night for the past years. At night, in memories hidden underneath a star in his backpack. He was convinced that he was looking at another memory.

He stood there. The one person he had dreamt of seeing again for the past years. And he saw it as a dream.

Meta Knight walked toward him. His armor was clanking. His metal-cladded feet were shiny, as was his mask, his shoulder plates, and the strange additional armor on his hands. On his back, two wings, the same that had pierced through his skin three years ago, neatly folded against his round form. Their claws were shiny as well. And his eyes… They, _they _were the only things that convinced Kirby that this wasn't, in fact, a dream. Kirby felt light. He thought he would pass out, and for a moment, he held his head, finding it harder and harder to breathe. The phantom walked closer, and Kirby crawled and backed away, scared.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't touch me! You're not real!"

"Kirby…"

That familiar voice echoed in his ears, and all he did was block it away with his hands, closing his eyes tightly. If he let it pass, the vision would go. It always worked this way… didn't it?"

Then, a hand. On his head. He froze for a good moment, but, slowly, his blue and scared eyes fluttered open. He stood right in front of him, silent. His own golden eyes were warm, as was the hand that laid on his head. Softly, Meta Knight rubbed his head, like he would do sometimes when he succeeded in training.

"I must be dreaming," Kirby cried in a broken murmur. "I-I killed you… Why… H… How…"

"Hush, Kirby," the phantom knight answered. "It's best you see me as a dream. Reality is too harsh for you. You should go back to-"

"I know. I know… everything…"

Kirby was in a daze, exhausted. He didn't care if he was speaking to an hallucination or not. The knight remained silent and listened as the younger Kiridan spoke, crying softly as he did.

"I'm… a part of you… You lost your powers because of an accident with Galacta Knight… Nightmare took them away from you, and, without him knowing, I was born out of them… I'm you… You never told me because you wanted me to grow normally… right?"

The ghost was still silent, and Kirby took it as a positive answer. He hiccuped.

"I'm sorry," he cried, wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean… what I did… I wanted to save you… You're my friend… my brother, my dad, everything… I-I'm s-s-sorry-y…"

The silence continued as Kirby cried softly, exhausted and tired, and he dropped his head, saddened to receive no response even from a ghost. Maybe he really was imagining all this… But, the hand on his head gently tapped him, making him look up again. Those shining blue eyes slowly reverted to gold…

"Kirby," he said, a smile visible in his voice. "Forget what I said. You are not dreaming. You know more than I thought. I should be the one to beg for your forgiveness. I deliberately abandoned you in your hour of need, and took the coward's way out. I lived, Kirby. You did not kill me."

Kirby gave no warning. He looked dazed, dead even. His eyes then rolled over, and he fainted, falling back on his back and fading into unconsciousness, Meta Knight's shining, lively golden eyes implemented into his brain.

* * *

><p>Azure was running at top speed, following the lone speck of heat ahead. The large fire beast hadn't followed the beaten path in the forest and now ran through bushes and jumped and bounced around above plants and water spots, skillfully evading them while keeping an eye on Kirby's heat. Every here and there, he had to scare away another beast on the hunt, with only his size and screech; he had been taught not to use his fire in forests, unlike other Wolfwraths. The world around him was strictly made of heat and cold, and he was surprised at the difference at night. Still, it allowed him to see Kirby perfectly well; as well as watch carefully as he saw the young Kiridan being plucked from the sky and drop like a rock. Azure suddenly stopped, jumping on top of a larger root producing from the ground, and watched him fall until he stopped and remained immobile for a moment. Azure jumped down, growling. Something must have been wrong. The heat signals had dropped, something that didn't happen often in Kiridans.<p>

Azure picked up the speed when he saw Kirby fly out again, faster than ever. Was there something after him? Soon, however, Azure lost the signal; the cold environment was too thick here and even he was feeling it dig in his own inner fire. He growled; how he dreamed to burn this forest to ashes! He now relied on smell to find Kirby. He was surprised to find that the smell lead him deeper and deeper into the forest, in many directions; still he ran, nose in the air.

And finally, he found Kirby's heat signature again. His round form appeared by the edge of a distant cliff that smelled strongly of the sea. He wasn't alone. Azure suddenly came to a stop, ears straight and eyes wide. There was someone else with him, close. The signature was so similar… so familiar… Azure whined. The last time he had seen that heat, it had fallen into the sea, in which it had been engulfed by the cold, and extinguished completely… Slowly, Azure walked out of the vines hanging from the trees and out onto the rocky cliff side. Kirby was laying on his back, unmoving, yet not dead. The other one, as he drew closer, turned to look at him.

Immediately, Azure dropped on the ground, head between front paws, ears flat against his head. He whined and cried, tail between his legs.

_"__Master…,"_ his deep voice spoke, reaching out to the knight's mind.

The connection was successful, and Master held out his hand to pet him on the head, smiling. The caresses went to his cheeks, making the demon wolf purr, closing his eyes. Unlike Kirby, he knew it wasn't a dream. He had been taught to trust his instincts. And now, the heat, the smell, the warmth, everything lead to this. It was real.

_"__I knew you could not be gone, Master. I knew it."_

"Azure," Master spoke in turn, with the same voice he used to have. "You've grown so much since last I saw you… I'm sorry, Azure, but I cannot stay. There is not much time. Are you still loyal to me?"

The Wolfwrath stood up on his hind legs, as straight as possible, adopting his proud and saluting stance.

_"__Now and always, Master. I am forever loyal to you. What are your orders, Master?"_

Azure followed his Master's gestures and went back on his four legs as the elder Star Warrior turned to the immobile Kirby. He gently picked him up in his arms, saying:

"I want you to bring him back to wherever your camp is."

Azure bent forward, allowing him to set the younger one on his back, between the spikes of his shoulder blades. When Kirby was correctly installed, Azure turned his head to Master, who put his hand under his lower jaw to have a good look at him.

"When you're done," he continued, voice taking a strange tone Azure had never heard, almost dark, or strangely mischievous, "I want you to do something special. I know your crew keeps a good number of crystal shards with them. I want you to bring them to me. Do you understand?"

Azure did not hesitate. Yes, he had obeyed the others all this time, yes he was loyal to them. However, his Master went first, and if the Master wanted something, he would have it. The Wolfwrath then nodded his head, answering:

_"__Yes, Master. I will do it. Where will I find you?"_

"Come back here. I will come pick you up, and you will come with me. Now go, don't lose more time. Tell the others Kirby was attacked by Dark matter. They will take matters in hand. Go, Azure."

Before leaving, Azure did something he hadn't done in a long time; he lowered his head and touched his forehead with his Master's; his own sign of love, a sign Master gladly returned. With his blue gem glowing, the large fire beast stood up, turned and ran off into the woods with Kirby, leaving his Master behind. He was thrilled more than he had ever been.

And as the wolf left Meta Knight behind, the knight smirked. His eyes briefly flashed red, but they quickly reverted to gold as he chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry, Kirby. _This_ is reality."

His wings stretched wide from his back, and in one, swift movement, he was in the sky, gone in an instant.


	23. Where Roads Meet

**Author's Note: Hey. How's it going? Turns out my schedule is really nice with me, so I have a lot of time for my personal work, which basically includes painting and writing. Neat! So here, I thought of something while writing two chapters back. I know, it was a while ago, but it's relevant now. I thought the story would fit in two acts. But… the second act is hella long compared to the first one. So I will separate it into three acts instead! Ta-daaah! It works better for my brain, and I hope it'll help people with reading when I separate it like this. Tell me what you think of this! Next chapter will be the epilogue, so it's a lot shorter. I'll post it soon, it's almost done, then we'll get to the third act. Fun times ahead! On that, have a good read, and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and criticism on the way. Good day!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey! … krrrchsss… -nyone read me? Over."_

_ "…__krrsh-Joe, we read you, but –ssshhhhrrrr. Please, rep-rrrshhh. –re are you?"_

_ "__Fucking –krrrsh… Heading back –krsh shhhh- Agency. Got a call from Sir Fal-shhhr, all ships must retur-shhrrrk… Can't contact Sir Arthur, shhhrrrrkkrrrr… Tell him we –krrrsh- no crystals, but there's Dark mat-shhhhh, -rywhere. We need Sir Arthur –krrsshhh- at the Agen-shhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr…"_

_ "__Got it, Joe-krrsh- we'll let him know. Krrsshhhh- not done in Gamble Galax-shhhrr… What's the situation at the –krrrrssshhhh…"_

_ "__Dunno, somethin' about –krshhh- enemy ships regrouping…krrshh… from many stars in the wester-krrrssshhhh… attacking worlds and invading…krrrshhh… Agency got its hands full and need us-shhhhhhh… invasion imminent…sshhhhhhhh…"_

_ "__What? krrrrrshhhh, barely got any of-krrrrsshhhhh, -ease repeat- krrshhhh shhhhhhhhhh…"_

_ "…"_

* * *

><p>"Mena? How old ah youuu?"<p>

He blinked at the sudden question and turned his head to the memory of a young Kirby, a young Star Warrior who was just starting to learn how to speak. He was always amazed at how quick he learned, thanks to the quicker, Dreamland-esque education he was receiving. Since cappies grew faster than their species, it was normal they learned faster, and so Kirby adapted, fortunately. He had been afraid that Kirby would take ages and ages to learn and grow mentally, as his species usually did. The young puff was looking up at him, eyes shiny and wide with curiosity. He chuckled.

"I'm pretty old, Kirby," he answered him. "Older than everyone here."

"Older dan… Fumu's Papa?"

He smirked under the mask and nodded his head, playing along.

"Yes, older than Parm."

"Whooooooa…," Kirby awed, before blinking a few times and tilting his head. "How old den?"

"It's easy to lose count," he said, "but for now, let's say I'm well over ten thousand years old."

It was a lie, he knew how old he was, and that was an even larger number of years. The time would come soon, he thought, when Kirby would realize that he, too, would see worlds rise and fall, starting with Dreamland and the villagers he grew up with. The memory quickly vanished as Kirby's echoing voice said, impressed beyond words:

"Han! You're oooold! Wow! Me… gonna be old, too?"

"One day, child. Believe me, you'll live long…"

He was underwater again. Immobile. Floating. He could only watch the sun rays of the setting sun glow through the surface of the sea, and that thin red line escaping his chest like a never-ending ribbon. It was… beautiful. Almost… serene. It was strange. Again those words echoed in his thoughts.

_"__I'm sorry, Kirby… You're going to hate me for what I'm about to do… But it is necessary. I am too dangerous as I am now. But if I die today… you will lose everything."_

He felt something, deep inside him, break and shatter into a million pieces. He felt good. Very good. He grinned, even as salty water started choking him.

_"__Vei said I would drown. He was wrong. The old fool… was wrong… I told him… Nothing can tell the future…"_

Everything faded again when a sudden surge of energy made his heart beat increasingly faster, strangely excited. Even in the darkness, he could hear Meta Knight's heartbeat… and feel his own. At this exact moment, Kirby's and Meta Knight's hearts were beating as one, and the last thing Kirby heard from that memory, was the gentle sound of the waves, cradling and carrying him across the universe. Then, he felt the warmth of the sun on his face… A voice, squeeky and young, like that of a child, echoed.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?!"

* * *

><p>Kirby woke up in a cold sweat, gasping to breathe. He sprang up, thinking he was still on the hill, but he stopped when he realized it wasn't the case. Instead, he was in a bed, in the house they were using in the village. The home itself appeared empty at first glance, but Kirby soon noticed Azure, curled up in a ball of red fur in the corner, asleep. With the house separated into two dome rooms, he could hear voices from the other room, beyond the wooden door. He wasn't in total darkness; there was a lone candle on a table nearby, giving the place a warm glow that relaxed him slightly. Unmoving, the confused young warrior listened to the voices carefully, still under his covers.<p>

"…-not call the Agency; I've been trying since we landed. There's too much interference."

"Do you believe these pirates you spoke of are behind this?"

"It wouldn't surprise me that they're behind all of our problems as of late. Impostors or not, they're getting more and more problematic."

"Any news from Hailan and the brothers tonight? They should be here by now."

"No… I can't reach them either. We're blind and mute, I'm afraid."

He heard a sigh, then a chair being moved across the floor for a brief second.

"What do you think of Kirby, Az?" he heard Dragato's voice after a long moment of silence.

"Poor kid… He looked so… distressed. Sad… You know, Drag, I didn't really believe it at first, but… the more I think about it, the more I see Meta in him. Well, at least when he was young. He looked so different in those memories… I hardly recognized him… Hell, it seems even Maëlle saw it before all of us, hehe."

"You might be right about that… She seems to have a keen eye for these things. Oh, I meant to ask, Az. Is Maëlle… a Star Warrior, by any chance?"

There was a short silence, then a small and quiet:

"Yeah… Yeah, she is. A lot of children here are, actually. It's mostly why most people brought their family here with ours, so we could protect the next generation. Funny, eh? How both of my children are blessed by the stars…"

"You should be proud," Arthur said. "Nova has his gaze on your family."

"Yeah, I know… I just can't help but… worry. I already lost my first child to this war, and now I'm just watching my little girl grow to one day do the same. Why should Star Warriors sacrifice themselves for our sake? Is there not a way to… I don't know, completely eradicate the threat?"

"I understand how you feel," Arthur sighed. "But… I'm afraid not. Dark matter comes from the heart. As long as there are souls to live in the light, there will be Dark matter to feed off of them. It's how things have always been. Nightmare, for example, was just a puppet."

"And the one pulling the strings, is Zero," Dragato murmured.

"But… if you defeat this Zero, what would happen?"

"It would… start over… It's something I'm trying to keep from my troops. It would kill their motivation to know they're doing this for… nothing, basically… Only the elders of the GSA know of this. And I would like you to keep this from anyone as well, especially Kirby."

"But…Why? The boy defeated Nightmare, no? He deserves to at least know."

"He's much younger than he looks. You saw how he reacted earlier… If he knew he was fighting only to start over again and again, I'm afraid that he'll just give up. I'd rather wait for him to grow, perhaps a few more hundred years."

"It's cruel…"

"You would do the same," came Dragato's voice. "Kirby's too young to fully understand that… even if we have to start over again, it's what Star Warriors are born for. It's a never-ending cycle, ever since the creation of the Universe as we know it. We defeat evil, we offer a time of peace for the people, we celebrate, then regroup, and start again… Although… Kirby's resolve is made of steel. He gets it from your son, I'm guessing. His will might be what allows him to grow so fast and withstand all that he has seen… He might understand, but… it's best to wait. Right now, to rest is what he really needs. For the last years he's been fighting his own battles, and for a child his age, it seems they're taking their toll on him. The only reason we're here, is to guide him."

"I… can't say I agree completely, but… you're right."

"If you're afraid for Maëlle," Arthur said softly, "you know she has the choice to join or not."

"Yeah… We gave Meta the choice, too. For a long time, he was just saying that he didn't want to go, that he didn't care. But, one day… he just… stood up. And left. We stopped having news of him soon after when our planet was taken by Nightmare's forces. To think this much time has passed…"

Kirby found it hard to process everything he had just heard. He could barely analyze what had happened prior to him fainting. He heard a groan, and turned his head to look at Azure, who had rolled on his side with his head turned upside down on the rug. It was a position the wolf often slept in, one that showed he was comfortable and felt safe. Somehow, watching him do this slightly calmed his aching heart… Maybe he had just dreamt it all? After all, it was impossible. Meta Knight couldn't be alive. And yet his words echoed perfectly in his head…

_'__I lived, Kirby. You did not kill me.'_

He didn't know what to think, and strangely, his brain wasn't running in circles in his head as usual, wasn't trying to find an answer. He sighed, rubbing his face with both of his paws, and stared at his hands for a moment, without thinking of anything, just repeating words he had heard over the last few days. So much had happened… He was so exhausted, he couldn't even sleep. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the covers from his feet and stood up from bed, heading over to the door.

Without him knowing, Azure was watching as he closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in the room. Even from behind the wall, he could see their heat signatures, and he watched Kirby sit at the table with the three adults.

"Kirby," he heard Dragato greet from behind the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… What happened?"

"You were unconscious when Azure brought you back. He said you were attacked by Dark matter, although we didn't find any sort of injury fortunately. Do you remember anything?"

He saw Kirby shake his head.

"Barely…"

The boy clearly hesitated before saying what he truly wanted to say.

"But… I met a pirate. They… helped me with the Dark matter."

"You did?" Arthur said, straightening up in sudden interest. "Tell me everything."

"I don't… remember much. I… probably hit my head or something."

He was lying; his heartbeat was fast, body warmer than it should be. Azure decided to act at this exact moment. He stood up from the corner he had been in, and quietly walked to the backpacks, packed up near the table. He knew the crystals were separated among all the bags for safety, but it was not a problem for him. He took the one belonging to Sir Arthur in his mouth and opened it, before going to search the others.

"Would you like something to drink, Kirby?" he heard Az ask kindly from the other side of the door. "I made some tea earlier, if you'd like. You must be starving as well."

"Oh! Yes please!"

"I was sure of it, haha! I'll let you know that I praise myself in my cooking, so I hope you'll appreciate."

"Oh, you got better then?" Dragato chuckled. "That's good to hear, I still remember when you almost-"

"No! We don't talk about that. Brings bad luck to my cooking!"

Quickly and quietly, he gathered all of the shards, even the smallest, and put them all together. He could literally feel the power emanating from these small things, like it was a palpable object that floated around him. How strange… Surely Master would be pleased with how many they had gathered. He couldn't wait to see his face!

Finally, when he had taken out everything he didn't need from the bag and he had searched all the others, scattering their contents on the floor, he took Arthur's bag in his mouth and focused his eyes to watch the surroundings of the house. Arthur, Dragato, Az and Kirby were in the other room, so he obviously couldn't leave that way. Outside, he saw Ribbon, talking with Kia and a few other Kiridan women, near the path. Behind the house, farther in the woods, he saw a large male in armor, patrolling the outskirts of town. Although Azure knew he could easily take down a Star Warrior if he really tried, he didn't want to actually hurt anybody.

This was one of the moments where one could see that Azure hadn't grown as a demon-beast; he just couldn't bite the hands that fed him, not if they didn't attack him first. With a sigh, Azure walked to the only window in the room, careful to watch for that guard patrolling around. When he saw him leave, he used his claws and opened the window's wooden panels. Slowly and quietly, he tried to slide through, but his body was way too large for this puny opening. Slightly growling, he wriggled like a worm, trying to pass the spikes of his back through. With enough pushing and wriggling, he finally passed and landed on the ground on the other side. It was still night out, but dawn would break soon.

The Wolfwrath quickly ran to the nearest bushes and stood watch, trying to evaluate his surroundings. He needed to get back to where he had found Kirby. With his smell, he could easily find the sea again, but it was still a ways off. He had started in the forest in a straight line from the large tree over there, on the other side of the road… He just had to get there without being seen. The large beast quietly and slowly roamed around the town, keeping away from the patrolling males as best as he possibly could, and eventually made it to the other side of town.

However, as he sped up his pace and trotted over to the tree he had ran by earlier, he looked up when he heard a noise and froze. He heard a snarl, making him turn around. The dragon, Landia, was standing there, staring at him in a dangerous glare quite different from his usual look. His slitted eyes were thin.

"Where are you going with these?" he growled.

Azure, still holding the bag in his mouth, curled up his upper lip and showed his teeth, yet did not growl.

_"__It does not concern you, dragon. Turn back and leave."_

"It concerns us more than you think, demon-beast," he answered, waving his scaly tail around. "We cannot let you leave with the crystals. We need to keep them safe from our enemy. What you are doing is irresponsible."

_"__I don't need the advice of a giant, roasted lizard,"_ he scoffed. _"I'm taking these crystals to safety! Now leave me!"_

Landia snarled and let out a brief screech, one too loud to Azure's liking. He saw smoke escape his mouth and bent down in a defensive manner, ready to leave.

"Liar! We see through your heart! We cannot let these crystals leave!"

The dragon suddenly breathed in, then spit out a large column of fire. Azure immediately jumped out of the way and spat out the bag before firing three of his own fire balls. The dragon bounced off and evaded the attacks, but the balls of fire exploded farther away into the village, immediately drawing unwanted attention. When Azure saw the heat signatures of the Star Warriors run out of the house, he panicked. Picking up the bag again, he turned on his heels and ran off into the woods, with Landia screeching loudly and dangerously behind him…

* * *

><p>In the house, Kirby had been sipping some tea Az made and eating something delicious when they all heard the first explosion. He jumped and almost choked on his food, but two more explosions came and the elders around him didn't waste time. They all jumped from their chairs and ran outside, and he followed them, heart palpitating. He saw the smoke rise from three different spots, but there was fire and screeches on the other side of town. He followed the elders, and as he ran passed Ribbon and the startled women, the fairy joined them.<p>

"What was that?!" she asked as she ran next to him.

"It's Azure!" Arthur said up ahead. "And Landia! They're fighting!"

They arrived just in time to see the Wolfwrath disappear into the woods, with an angry dragon right on his tail. They both vanished through the trees and bushes, but still their screeches were echoing through town, scaring the villagers into hiding. The Star Warriors did not hesitate to run after them, although Dragato soon started lagging behind due to his injury.

"Continue without me!" he called to Arthur at the front.

Kirby wanted to stop and help him, but he knew it was useless. It was Az who stayed behind with his old friend, gesturing to them to go on. The chase continued through the dark jungle with barely any lights to see where they were going, but they had no trouble to follow the sounds; Landia kept snarling and spitting fire every time he could, creating torches out of bushes and plants. When Ribbon started lagging behind as well, Kirby turned his head just in time to see something that took him by surprise, something wonderful that made him smile widely suddenly: while her legs faltered, her wings fluttered and started buzzing in unison; and she flew. She was the first to appear surprised, but she smiled brightly and quickly joined him back.

"Hey!" he said in a huff. "You're flying!"

"Come on!" she answered with a determined look. "We gotta catch them, quick!"

Kirby could not object to that, and he doubled his speed as he ran by her side. Sir Arthur was still farther ahead of them, the demon hunter being more agile and used to these chases than them. The fighting beasts took them far into the woods, and eventually, Kirby recognized their surroundings… This was where that Dark matter had chased him earlier. Anxiety growing in his gut, he watched Sir Arthur jump through burned and teared vines, and they followed. The place they ended up was the same he had been at, the same where he had met that… pirate. Azure was standing on all fours on the edge of the cliff, with something large clearly in his mouth, while Landia was a few feet in front of him, flapping his wings and snarling dangerously.

"You have nowhere to go, demon-beast!" the dragon roared, setting his wings down. "Give me the crystals!"

"Azure!" Arthur called as he arrived on the scene, staying a bit behind the large lizard. "What is the meaning of this!"

The Wolfwrath's eyes widened upon seeing them, but he only stepped back a bit, getting closer to the edge.

_"__I am following Master's orders!" _he called out. _"And Master's orders are absolute!"_

"Master?" Arthur repeated, stepping closer. "What are you talking about?"

_"__Master lives! Kirby saw him! _I_ saw him!"_

Out of breath, Kirby could only stare. Had it… really been a dream? He shook his head and stepped closer as well.

"It was a fake!" he called. "It's an impostor, Azure! You're being tricked!"

_"__No!"_ Azure objected, turning his burning red eyes to him. _"There is only one Sir Meta Knight, and you met him! Master is alive! There is _no_ impostor!"_

Kirby continued shaking his head; he didn't realize he was almost yelling by now.

"No! It was an illusion! A ghost, nothing more!"

"Kirby," Arthur said suddenly, making him turn his head. "Calm down. It's not helping."

The leader turned back to Azure and calmly walked closer, holding up his hands to show he wasn't armed.

"Azure," he said, holding them higher when the wolf stepped back again. "We are all on the same side, here. Those pirates must have tricked yo-"

_"__No one can trick me,"_ the demon-beast growled. _"You are all blind."_

"Azure, please," Arthur repeated. "Come to your senses. We need these crystals, Azure. The fairies need them! Otherwise they will die! How can you trust these pirates so easily after what they've done to you on Rock Star? After what they've done to Ribbon? Now… give them back… We won't harm you. Just put them on the ground…"

The Wolfwrath appeared to hesitate at these words; he was breathing heavily through his nostrils, but he didn't appear dangerous, mostly on his guard. He tried backing away again, but stopped when his foot slipped off the edge, making him briefly look back to regain his footing. During this very instant where Azure wasn't looking, Landia bounced; the dragon tackled the demon in a sudden screech, and they were both sent off the cliff, Azure's hellish cry reverberating across the cliffside.

"Azure!"

Kirby immediately ran up to the edge, heart beating out of his chest as if reliving a distant memory, but he didn't even have the time to look down that a loud roar, unlike anything he had ever heard, echoed against the cliff. Then, a titan appeared, right before their eyes. The gigantic battleship rose from below the cliffside, and Kirby could only stare, eyes wide and mouth agape as its burning engines roared and its bright spotlights focused on the three of them. He briefly noticed Azure and Landia, both sprawled on the brightly lit deck of the ship, but soon lost sight of them as the Halberd rose higher, exposing its dark belly and folded wings. Kirby felt himself being pulled back and found himself behind Arthur, who had an arm in front of him as if to shield him.

"Back away, both of you!" he ordered, to which they listened without any complaints.

The winds blowing against them were strong, so strong that Ribbon, with her light weight, would have almost been blown off if she hadn't held on to Kirby. The battleship towered and hovered over them, then slowly moved backward, tilting its head toward them as if watching, ominously, through that familiar v-shaped visor. Now they could see; Azure was on the deck, slowly recovering and standing on his feet, but Landia was held in place by the large spring-loaded pincers that came from the side of the main cannon. They could only watch in awe as those metal claws lifted, carrying a wriggling dragon so tightly he couldn't free himself. A set of wide trap doors on the deck then started sliding open; Azure, seeing the hole that was forming on the ground, backed away cautiously, but the pincers didn't wait for it to open fully: they shoved themselves into the cargo hold, silencing Landia's screeches. Azure looked up as the pincers slowly retreated back out, empty-handed, then looked down toward them at the cliff. They saw his eyes flash, and without a word, he jumped into the ship through the opening, disappearing from sight.

When the pincers lifted again and took aim toward them, Arthur's eyes widened. He turned and urged Kirby and Ribbon to move, waving his arm and calling:

"To the forest! Quick!"

They didn't hesitate. Just as they were nearing the woods, many other people appeared, farther away through the foliage; Sir Dragato, with Az and a few other guards and hunters from the village. Kirby, Ribbon and Arthur had barely traversed the vines separating the cliff from the jungle that Ribbon screamed when something hard and metallic clasped around both her feet. She fell on the ground, and just as the pincers started pulling her back, Az, the nearest one at that precise instant, grabbed hold of her hands, in a vain attempt to help her; only to be pulled as well. They both shouted out as they were brutally pulled out of the jungle and back toward the battleship, with Kirby watching with eyes wide and horrified.

"Ribbon!" he called, but it was too late.

"Azure! Az!" the villagers called as well, watching their friend hold on for his dear life to the fairy's hands.

They watched the pincers drop into the ship with the fairy and the Kiridan, before coming back out, again empty-handed. It retreated back into its original place, without attacking more, as if it had enough.

"We gotta do something!" Kirby called, trying not to panic, or to show he was panicking.

"Look! There!" one of the hunters called out, pointing to the east.

Over the horizon, a new ship appeared; it was approaching at high speed, shaped like a sea vessel covered in the bright lights of a shield. It didn't stop its course, and they watched as the two ships collided in a loud metallic chorus, both of their shields reacting and repulsing each other. The Halberd was sent a bit to the side under the shock, but was quick to recover and turn back again, this time aiming all of the cannons on its sides toward the newcomer, which backed away a bit too slowly to escape. Before the Halberd could open fire, however, two new ships came on the scene, these ones Kirby and Arthur knew very well; Sword and Blade's ship, as well as Galacta Knight's. The latter, small and quick, immediately flew above the Halberd, opening fire all across the deck and control room. Of course the shields blocked the attack, but still the smaller vessel spun and attacked again, this time with a small scale bomb that erupted and exploded near the engine, sending the metal titan rocking a bit, while the larger ship from the Agency gave its own share of blasts.

The Halberd, being attacked from all sides, strangely did not retaliate like they were expecting to see; with its shields appearing from all sides under the continued assault and slowly but surely weakening, the battleship turned, slowly, and its immense wings suddenly flew open; the engines erupted in a loud roaring sound that crashed against their ears as the battleship fled, still assaulted by Galacta Knight, who kept pursuing. They all disappeared over the jungle's horizon and above the canopy, away from their eyes but still they could hear them, farther and farther away, shaking the forest with unnatural roars and guttural clanking.

It took Kirby a moment to find out he had stopped breathing; his eyes were transfixed into the sky, where the Halberd had stood, where he had seen Ribbon, Azure, Landia and Az, all… taken away. Like that. His brain could hardly process it. He looked down only when he heard Sir Arthur's radio, silencing the protests and anger of the villagers. The call was incomprehensible, stricken with interference and white noise. He could make out the voice of a woman in-between interferences.

_"__-krrshhh… Ar-krr- ur… shhhhrrrkr… here to…krrrrsh…"_

The call was cut short, and Arthur looked up into the sky at the Agency's ship still hovering in mid-air with the other larger one. He picked up his radio.

"Lady Hailan," he called, "I can barely hear you. Come in."

_"__-sshhhhhhhkrrrr… can't hear an-krrrrrrsh… landing…"_

Both of the ships moved, slowly turning around as they descended toward the cliff. The warriors all came out of the forest, out of their poor hiding, and as soon as the first ship landed, the one shaped like a sea vessel, a passage slid open from its side, and the door opened. Bun immediately ran out, down the ramp and onto the ground, calling:

"Kirby!"

The young Star Warrior had his first real smile in a while and ran up to him, calling his name.

"Bun! You're okay!"

The two brothers embraced, laughing, while the rest of the crew exited both of the ships. Sir Arthur and Dragato both walked forward to meet with them, and Hailan and Blade both saluted them.

"Sir!" they both said.

Arthur looked them over, particularly noting that Sword wasn't there, and turned his head to look at the newcomer, an Halcandran he had never seen. The young man bowed down, flattening his ears against his head, and Sir Arthur nodded back to him.

"You have a lot to explain," he told Hailan and Blade, who could only agree with sighs and nods.

They all looked up when Galacta's ship came back from over the forest; it quickly found a spot to land, and the second it settled on the ground, the engines barely had the time to stop that the hatch was immediately opened to reveal a rather heated Galacta Knight, who kept shuffling his twitching wings.

"Them cowards!" he growled as he angrily made his way toward them. "Those bastards just vanished! How the hell can you vanish with a ship as huge as that! Fuckin' pirates!"

"Galacta Knight, calm yourself," Arthur said harshly, not in the mood to deal with his temper. "We will deal with them in due time."

"How can you be so calm after what happened!" one of the hunters from the village exclaimed, making him turn to him. The poor man was horrified. "They just took off with Az and your crew mates!"

"What?!" Bun echoed.

Arthur shook his head and lifted his hands, keeping everyone silent.

"Let's go back to the village," he said. "We'll explain everything there."

* * *

><p>Az groaned slightly, scratching his head. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he looked up from the metallic floor, watching his surroundings carefully. He was in a very large room, barely lit, like a huge cargo hold that had close to nothing inside, except a few large crates that lay in the corners. Looking around, he noticed Ribbon was there as well, as he had thought; she was sprawled on the ground a few feet away from him, unmoving. Her wings were quivering, but she didn't appear responsive.<p>

"Ribbon," he groaned as he stood back on his feet.

He went to her side and quickly checked for injuries, but he wasn't an expert and couldn't tell if she had hit her head or just simply fainted under the pressure of the event. He looked up when he heard noise; in front of him, farther into the darkness of the hangar, there was a large metal crate, from which emanated growls and snarls. Fire erupted from the top of the box, but it did nothing to open it.

"Landia?" he called, his voice echoing in the wide room. "Are you there?"

The snarls quieted, but still it sounded like there were more than just one beast in there…

But before he could get any sort of response from anyone, he heard a door slide open and quickly turned on his heels, hand reaching to his belt, where he always kept his hunting swords. They were small blades, but he knew well how to use them, having grown as a hunter. On the other side of the room, a few neon lights lightened a single door, which had slid open to reveal a strange fellow. He walked inside, clanking his odd armor, which only made him stand on his guard. He wore a mask, shaped like a skull, with an additional helmet with horns on his head. From the round shape of his body, he looked like a Kiridan, although he was rather small compared to an adult… He was either young, or an hybrid, which was the most common thing. A large ax was strapped to his back, but the young man didn't seem to be interested in using it, as he approached him rather nonchalantly. Once he stood a few feet from him, his ruby eyes looked at his swords, which Az had not unsheathed yet but was still grasping, ready to use them. He waved his hand and laughed.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! I'm not here to hurt you or anything!"

"What do you want from us?" Az asked, keeping his voice low as to keep his cool.

"Um," the young pirate mused, scratching his chin under his mask, "it's not my job to tell you that. Our Lord wants to meet you. You're lucky, he's in a good mood! But, uh… Yeah, that fairy doesn't look too hot…"

"Do you have a medic, or a healer? I think she hit her head _when you dropped us in here against our will."_

The young pirate gulped, and laughed again, awkwardly stepping in place.

"U-uh, I mean, yeah, we got a medic! Uncle Valken'll take good care of her! Come on, pick her up! Won't do you any good to just stay here. Come on!"

Az sighed, refusing to admit he was right. He stepped behind the unconscious fairy and picked her up in his arms, surprised to see how light she actually was. Putting her against his back and head and holding her carefully so they were both comfortable, he silently followed the pirate, who lead the way into some darkly lit corridors, trying to resign himself to his fate. He only hoped that Kia and Maëlle wouldn't be too worried for him… For some reason, something about meeting that 'Lord' unnerved him…


	24. Epilogue Act 2: Separation

**Author's Note: And here we have it. Epilogue of act 2. I thought it was a good place to end it. I don't think it should be long until I start the third act. I just have to get my life back together and it'll be fine. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story so far! Personally, I'm very proud of how far I've come with this story; I see I'm getting better in my storytelling mostly, and my English to boot. Wouh! I'm also glad I was able to finally get a good headcannon together and put it in a story that people seem to find interesting. Also, here's a question for you lovely readers: what is it about this story that you like/find interesting/keeps you around? I'm actually curious. On that note, as always, have a good read! This one is shorter of course, but it's a good conclusion I feel, considering the third act will be explosive. And I mean it. Have a wonderful day, you wonderful persons.**

* * *

><p>Ribbon stirred. The only thing she could feel was a headache and, strangely, warmth. As she woke, her tired eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring at a ceiling, a metallic one. Confused about her surroundings, she slowly turned her head and looked around. She was in a bedroom of sorts, on an awfully comfy bed that was quite welcomed after all of the previous ordeals. There were very few furniture, and the room itself wasn't really wide, but it sufficed. One wall was covered in tall and thick windshields, through which she could see the rising sun. The ship was moving above a sea of flaming lights, and over the horizon, the sky was paling with lighter shades of blue and fiery golden, making her think of a particular painting she often passed by at the castle on Ripple Star…<p>

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up in bed, lifting a hand to rub her head, only to find her palm covered in bandages. She also had a single patch of bandage on a sensitive spot on her forehead, but nothing more. Frowning, her buzzing wings lifted her from the bed and carried her silently toward the door, which she tried opening. There were no handles, but there was a panel on the side; however, no matter how many buttons she pressed, the small screen flashed red. It was locked. With an angry sigh, she pounded on the door, calling:

"Hey! Anyone there? Let me out!"

There was no answer, and for the next ten minutes, she was left alone to wander in the room, wondering why or how she found herself here. Finally, the door slid open, making her turn immediately. She expected to see a pirate, a tall steel-cladded man covered in scars and weapons… but what she saw was a small, orange creature, wearing a white and blue sailor hat. It had its stubby arms above its head, with a plate filled with food perfectly balanced on top of his hat. It smiled – or so it appeared, as it had no mouth- to her, and walked inside, the door sliding shut behind it.

"Hello!" he said, voice young like a child's. "I thought you'd be hungry. Here!"

He settled the plate on the only table in the room, and pulled out a fork and butter knife from under his hat, placing them perfectly on either sides of the plate. Turning back to her, he smiled again. She could only float there, silent and flabbergasted.

"You're Ribbon, right?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "I saw you on Ripple Star, when we came the other day. You're a princess, right? That must be awesome! I served under a king once you know, but there weren't any princesses, or queens, or anything…"

"Um," she hesitated, cutting him off. "Who are you? Where am I and why am I here?"

He blinked twice, large eyes speaking in place of any mouth.

"Sorry!" he laughed. "My name is Sailor Dee, but everyone calls me Dee for short. Nice to meet you!"

He extended his stubby arm, and though she hesitated at first, she slowly held out her own, and shook his little paw. He saluted next, as if he were speaking to or for someone important.

"You're aboard the great Halberd, and I apologize in place of my Lord for the way we brought you here. It was kinda the only way… Anyway, you're here only because our Lord wants you to be here."

"Your Lord?" she echoed. "And who exactly is this Lord?"

"You'll meet him later!" he said, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself. "But he's busy right now with your blue friend, so you'll have to wait. Don't worry though, won't be long!"

A sound suddenly erupted from the Waddle Dee's hat, like a screeching noise from a radio.

_"__Oi, Dee!"_ a husky voice spoke from under the hat. _"Need you over here, lil bud, right now."_

Dee fiddled with his hat and pulled out a small, short-range radio.

"Coming, Mace! Tell Captain Vul the fairy is awake, I gave her food. She's really nice!"

With a wave, he ran back toward the door, and though Ribbon followed quickly to try and leave, the door slid shut, and when she tried opening it again, it was locked once more. She floated there, confused, for a long moment. What was happening here? Who was this Lord they all kept mentioning? Was he really Azure's master…? She turned her head to look at the food. Her belly rumbled. A bite wouldn't hurt…

* * *

><p>Bun walked out of the dome house with a deep sigh. What a mess, he thought, scratching his still aching head. He looked around in the village, still surprised that this was, in fact, a thing. Who would've thought that so many Kiridans still lived! With everything that happened here, there were already a lot of people walking the roads, gossiping and talking among each other. A lot of them were repairing the damage caused by Azure's explosive fire. It was just dawn, and the waking sun's rays were starting to pierce the canopy of the trees, draping a somewhat serene veil on the town. He breathed in the nice, humid air of the jungle, setting off to wander the streets.<p>

It was very strange to see so many people like Kirby, of all ages. The amount of children actually surprised him, though he saw it as excellent news; it meant that this species wasn't ready to disappear just yet. As he turned a corner, he noticed Galacta Knight, behind a house with many people he seemed familiar with. Was that his family? Or what remained of it? Maybe they were old friends. He was laughing and seemed generally content to be with them, though Bun couldn't help but notice… he kept looking up at the sky, as if watching for something, and looked somewhat… absent. Maybe it was the lack of sleep making him imagine things.

His sensitive ears caught some noise behind him, and he turned his head to look, curious. There was a small group of people farther behind him, near the well. All young women, it seemed. They were looking his way, smiling and giggling among themselves. Oh my! He smirked. It had been a while since he had talked to girls. Time to see if his skills were still up to date.

* * *

><p>Kia closed the door to her house, slowly and silently. The home was quiet, for once. How strange… It gave her chills, and made her rub her arms, as if hugging herself. She took in a deep breath by the nose, and exhaled through the mouth, trying to calm her drumming heart. Az would be fine. She knew it. She knew him an excellent fighter, able to defend himself and those around him if need be, although he wasn't usually violent. It didn't surprise her to hear he had tried to help that poor fairy. She tried to find comfort in the thought that Ribbon wasn't alone with these pirates, though it hardly worked. As she walked toward the living room, someone knocked on the door behind her, and opened it before she could do anything. It was Dragato, maskless. He was limping, holding himself with his cane, and she dropped her head ever so slightly. He closed the door behind him, and tapped his way over to her. They both walked to the living room, where she sat down on the sofa. He remained standing, looking around the room curiously, and waited for her to talk, which she didn't for a long time.<p>

"You'll be leaving, I'm guessing…"

She cleared her throat, finding it more dry and hoarse than she had thought. He nodded his head.

"Yes. We're going after those pirates, as soon as we're all ready. It seems most of our crew members are now aboard that battleship. Why, we don't really know, but we'll find out."

When she didn't answer, he looked at her, only to find her staring at the wall, her eyes depleted of any energy. He stepped a bit closer to her and held out a hand; he gently moved her chin so she faced him. His eyes glowed softly in the dim light.

"Don't worry about Az," he spoke softly. "We both know he's a tough guy. Whatever's going on aboard that ship, he'll hold on until we get there. So you and Maëlle don't worry yourselves one bit, alright?"

She appeared somewhat surprised for a short moment, but she smiled with a nostalgic glow in her eyes.

"I missed your little speeches," she said. "You were always good to make us believe again…"

She breathed in deeply, still feeling his hand on her cheek.

"Alright," she breathed. "I'll be fine. You just go and find my husband, alright? I'll watch over Maëlle… Find Landia and Ribbon as well, okay? That poor little girl must be so scared…"

"You know I will."

He leaned forward, and she felt his warm lips press softly against her forehead, making her smile and blush. She knew how Dragato had always felt about her. He had accepted that they weren't meant to be and had fully supported she and Az's relationship, although she could see in his eyes he still had feelings for her. He had never resented Az for this, and it warmed her heart to see he truly wanted to help him. As he pulled away from her, she could only recall the time when he swore to protect her family, her son… She was glad to have him as her best friend. She would see Az again soon.

They didn't know it, but behind the door of the living room, a young child who wasn't in her bed was listening to their whole conversation…

* * *

><p>Kirby was alone in the house, busy putting back his things together. Azure tore a hole in his bag in search for the crystals, and Kirby had been glad that Hailan was there to help him fix it. At least it would hold on for the rest of the journey. He picked up his own Warp Star, the golden one, and sighed as he stared at it.<p>

"Sorry," he whispered to it, watching it glow softly. "I haven't really taken care of you in a while… Things are a mess in my head… I hate it…"

It glowed a bit more for a few seconds, as if answering him quietly. He held it in his arms, hugging its warmth closer and filling his being with its calming effects.

"You wanna go back home too, don't you?" he whispered again. "Now that I think about it, you were always with the other Warp Star in Kabu's sanctuary… Will you take me where I want if I ask you, like you used to?"

In response, he heard a voice; it wasn't coming from his bag, from the other Warp Star, but from this one. Shocked, he could only listen to that child-like voice again.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?!"

He found himself staring at the sky; a bright, blue sky, with a few puffy clouds slowly floating here and there. There was the sound of the sea in his ears, and the taste of salty water in his mouth. He tried to breathe, but choked and gagged, spiting out the water that was still in his lungs. He felt a strange numbness in his body, like nothing was moving… He heard the voice again, and this time saw two, large eyes look at him from above; a Waddle Dee's head. It gasped and held its paws to its nonexistent mouth.

"Oh no… You're definitely not okay… Uh, don't move! I'll, uh, bring you home! Oh gods, is that a sword?!"

The face disappeared, and he found himself looking at the sky again. Everything faded to black as he stumbled into unconsciousness, and was brought back to the present day. Kirby's heart was beating out of his chest. What did that all mean? When did that happen? Was it… recent? He looked back down at his Warp Star. So… it knew too…

"Is he… really alive…?" he whispered to it.

It shone again, brightly. He sat down, and breathed in. But… how? Why? At that moment, Kirby felt something twinge in his back, and when he rubbed a hand, he felt nothing. He quickly forgot about it.

* * *

><p>When Sir Arthur came out of the Elder's home, it was time. Everyone gathered around him; Dragato, Galacta Knight, Hailan, Blade, Bun and Kirby. Arthur crossed his arms and looked over each of them.<p>

"It is time," he said. "Galacta Knight, is your ship ready?"

"Yes Sir," he answered. "Light speed is fully functional and should take you to the Agency in no time."

"So you're not coming with us, Sir," Hailan added.

The leader shook his head.

"If what you heard from Knuckle Joe is true, then I must go back. I must be with my troops during this time of crisis."

He turned his eyes farther to the back, making Galacta and Kirby part to show Magolor, who was standing a bit out of their circle. They let him in when Arthur gestured for him to come closer.

"So, young man," he said, "it's your choice. I have heard your plea and I promise you on my honor as a Star Warrior that we _will _come to Halcandra's aid. The choice is here; you can come with me to the Agency, or stay with this group and help in their search for the crystal shards. Need I remind you that your ship's equipment would be very useful in this search."

Kirby stared at the young Halcandran with clear curiosity. He didn't know him much, but from what he had seen of him and how he had acted toward him and his friends, he seemed like a nice guy. He liked him, and it was why he smiled at him when his eyes strayed off to him before responding.

"I'll stay with them, Sir," he answered. "There's not much I can do at the Agency compared to what I _can_ do here to help. Besides, it'll be much safer with two ships instead of one against that huge battleship. So… I'm staying."

Arthur nodded his head, and smiled when he saw Galacta Knight wrap one arm around the young man, laughing while flexing his wings:

"Awesome! I was getting attached to this little guy! Welcome to the family, bud!"

Magolor's eyes were shining at these words, looking at the winged knight in an almost shocked silence. It seemed the prospect of being with them appealed to him. Arthur nodded again.

"Good, good."

He next turned to Dragato, and walked forward to put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm putting you in charge, my friend," he said. "I know you'll do just fine."

"You won't regret it," the limping knight answered. "I'll bring everyone back in one piece once we're done. I swore it."

"Good luck then. To all of you."

The two brothers shook hands like the old friends they were, and Arthur turned to Kirby last. He put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Kirby," he started. "Whatever happens, don't let appearances fool you. I know you're going through a lot, but in the end, I have no doubt that all your questions will be answered. Just let time do its work, and don't be hasty. Do you understand me?"

The young Star Warrior nodded his head, a confident smile on his lips. He saluted.

"Yes, Sir! Don't worry about me. I think I'll be just fine."

Arthur smiled; after all this, it was time to leave, for all of them. The leader headed for Galacta Knight's small ship, which he needed to get back to the Agency. Before closing the hatch, he looked one last time at the village. He had promised the Elder that the Agency would protect this place, and eventually find a better place for this colony. They would need to work with the fairies and their relationships with Kiridans, but it was also a Star Warrior's job to help the people live together, to be the link between worlds. Things would work out. He knew it. With one last wave of his hand, he closed the hatch on top of the ship, and started the engines. Dragato watched the small ship rise into the air, higher and higher, until it traversed the canopy, then saw its shadow disappear into the sky. He took in a deep breath, then turned to everyone else.

"Alright," he called, getting back their attention. "We're leaving as well. Young man," he turned to Magolor, "can your ship detect crystal shards?"

Magolor nodded excitedly, joining his hands in front of him.

"Yes, it can! If we use one of those that we have, I should be able to track down the pirates more efficiently."

"Perfect. Kirby, Galacta, you two and I will be aboard the Lor. Blade, Hailan and Bun, you keep your ship. If we must communicate, we'll do it through the main computers, not through radio. Any questions?"

"What will we do once we find those pirates?" Blade asked.

Dragato had a small sigh at this question.

"I will try to negotiate with them. Try to find out what their plans are. We must try to resort to fighting as less as possible, am I understood?"

They all nodded, and Dragato breathed in deeply.

"Alright then. Let's go."

As they all boarded their respective ships, Kirby looked back. The whole village was watching them leave; the children were waving at him, the adults silent. They all looked… confident. They were trusting them. It made him feel better, somehow. He saw Kia, her form standing out in the crowd. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, waving his hand. They would bring back her husband. He was sure of it. He didn't see Maëlle with her, strangely. Where was she? She was probably sad, right now… It made his heart ache just to think about it.

Kirby turned his head and boarded the Lor Starcutter, the door sliding shut behind him. He had a feeling that their journey was just starting…

* * *

><p>Az followed the skull-masked young knight in a corridor, listening to his rambling.<p>

"The Lord wasn't expecting you to be here," he spoke. "We're not really fans of stowaways, here, but I guess he'll make an exception. You look like a good guy, though, so I'm not surprised."

Az was only staring ahead, only responding when asked a question, and transfixed his eyes on the lone door at the end of the hallway. He felt… nervous. Just the thought of meeting this man, whoever he was… They stopped in front of the door, and the pirate started entering a code in the panel. Before finishing, he looked at him.

"Just watch your words, and you should be fine," he said.

Az only nodded his head. The door opened, and he walked inside, hearing it slide close behind him. The room he found himself in was wide; it had a lot of furniture, tables, shelves, sofas and chairs, even a sort of fireplace, and the whole wall of the back was covered in tall windows that allowed a wonderful view of the sea of clouds they were in, with the glorious sun of Neo Star rising in the distance. The first thing he saw, was Azure; the Wolfwrath walked up to him, tongue hanging, as if happy, but didn't speak and only sniffed his face, before turning and heading back toward the windows. The demon-beast was excited, tail wagging and refusing to stay still. There was one of the chairs turned toward the windows, and on that one, sat the Lord.

Az's heart first skipped a beat. He walked forward, clenching his teeth. When he stood behind the chair and the man stood up, his heart shattered to a million pieces. He stuttered, voice reduced to a broken whisper.

"S… Son…? Is that really…"

_"__I told you all,"_ Azure spoke, standing behind his Lord. _"Master is here."_


	25. Act 3: White and Red Eyes

**Author's note: Hey there! Hope that didn't take too long. I was pretty busy with college and all that jazz. Also some other stuff concerning the story. I have very good news! I have almost COMPLETELY rewritten chapters 10 and 11! They are now more like how I first imagined them; I rewrote the action scenes, redid the dialogue with important clues and details, basically did almost everything (key-word almost) from the start. (I think chapter 10 is even longer than it was…) So I HIGHLY encourage you to go back and read those. Like really. You won't regret it.**

**On other news, I'm happy to say that this story will be translated in Russian and Spanish! I'd like to personally thank Vaskastaff and Mafexx, respectively, for offering! I'll post more news about this on my profile page when I actually have news, so stay tuned if you're interested!**

**On that note, thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter! It was really helpful, and I hope to see you all throughout this third and last arc. Have a good read!**

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago, in an era long past, the Universe was divided by great walls of darkness. Each of these smaller worlds lived in pure silence, unaware of the presence of the black walls that separated them all. It was impossible to reach the other worlds, nor to know of what resided inside these worlds.<em>

_One day, a being came to life. He lived in utter silence, like all those who lived around him, but he was different. With a shining Star in hand, he could see the walls, rising high in the sky above his home, and through these curtains he could see. And on the other side, he saw another world. Another being stood there, watching him._

_And the Great Silence lived on._

* * *

><p>He was in the dark. He was in pain. Those were the only things he was aware of. There was nothing else. Silence. Except for one, constant noise. A beeping sound. It seemed regular, as far as he knew. He was vaguely aware of something warm in his hand. Fingers, a soft skin brushing against his. He had no strength to even hold the hand back.<p>

"…Meta…?"

The voice was distant, muted. It was a woman's.

"…Meta, are you awake?"

Yes. Yes, he was awake. The hand started slipping out of his.

"Do you… hear me?"

He twitched his fingers, grasping the woman's hand. It was weak, but he heard her gasp, and take his hand carefully again. He could hear the relief in her voice.

"Do you remember me, Meta?"

His mind was a mess. It was like a huge parcel of his memories was gone. Or rather a large parcel of himself. Like it had all vanished. What happened exactly? Why was he blind? Why was he in so much pain? He tried moving his hand again, but only managed to twitch his fingers. The beeping accelerated. She rubbed his hand tenderly.

"Shh, it's okay… You're safe here… You'll be fine… The doctors say you're out of danger… You're going to live…"

He breathed in, but his lungs burned in his chest. Did he remember her? What was her name? He knew her. He felt her lips on his hand, and remembered. This woman…

* * *

><p>Kirby woke up. It took him a moment to understand that the pain he was feeling wasn't real, and as the sensation quickly faded away into the numbness he usually felt in mornings like these, he was able to relax. At least, it felt like it was morning… As soon as they had left, the Lor had absorbed the properties of the remaining crystals they had with them and had started tracking the others down. Kirby didn't understand how this all worked, but he was just glad that it actually <em>worked<em>. He had decided to get some sleep before they arrived, but now, instead of feeling rested, he was just stricken with even more questions than he already was. Who had been that woman in the dream? It was quite clear, from the remains of the sensations that floated in his mind from the memory, that Meta Knight had once held strong feelings for that woman. But no matter how hard he tried, Kirby couldn't remember her name…

Just when the young Star Warrior was about to get out of bed, deciding it would be better to check if they were near their destination, his stomach rumbled, quite loudly. Trying to remember when was the last time he had eaten a proper meal like those he used to have back home, he slid off the mattress and left the sleeping quarters. The Lor Starcutter was much larger inside than what it looked outside. Kirby had to admit it was very impressive. The white walls and the strange halcandran technology that surrounded him made it all seem like it was nothing but a wonder out of a dream. The young Star Warrior found his way to the kitchen area, a rather medium-sized room with shelves and cupboards lining the walls and an islet in the center where one could cook. Walking up to the cupboards, Kirby gathered everything he would need, wondering what most of these strange halcandran ingredients would taste like.

While he was cutting some veggies, or what he could only guess were veggies, and putting them into a huge salad bowl that he wanted to try with a sort of sauce that was in one of the cupboards, a noise came up to him. From under the islet. Backing up, Kirby looked down at the cupboards lining the islet, all closed. He held out a hand, about to open one, when the door slid open. He looked up to see Galacta Knight, who gestured to him to follow.

"I knew I'd find you here! Come on, we'll be there in a few minutes! Don't worry 'bout your food, no one's gonna touch it."

A smile growing on his face, Kirby obliged; he left the islet and his food behind, and followed the knight outside, although he did bring one of those carrot-like veggies with him to eat.

"So," Galacta said on their way to the deck, "what do you think of this ship? Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah!" he agreed excitedly. "That ship is awesome! I don't know much about Halcandrans. Are they really that advanced?"

"Not more than any other species out there, but that ship is one piece of technology I've rarely seen. Mag says it's used for mining…"

"Mining?" he repeated, looking at him.

"Yeah, I wondered the same thing," Galacta chuckled. "Maybe Halcandra's more advanced than we thought after all. Another good reason to get these crystals back from those pirates as soon as possible, so we can go and help the others at the Agency. I don't know how long the fairies will hold on, too…"

Looking up at him cautiously, Kirby noticed something odd about him. Not only did he look exhausted, with dark circles lining his eyes and giving him a morose look, he looked almost… angry. Licking his lips, Kirby tried to reassure him with his usual smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. Those pirates… must have a good reason to-"

"Do you really believe that Meta is out there?"

The knight had stopped walking, making the cadet stop as well. Galacta looked so much taller now… Kirby frowned.

"I don't know what to think anymore. If that was really him, then… I guess… we'll have to wait until we meet them. It's the only way to tell if they're really impostors or not. Sir Dragato says he wants to negotiate with them."

Galacta scoffed.

"I don't know how he plans to do that. We don't have nothin' to negotiate with. It's not like the Agency's swimming in money, so a ransom isn't gonna work out for us, specially with that war rising up."

With a sigh, the knight gestured for him to follow and resumed walking, in thoughtful silence. Clearly, Kirby thought as he did the same, Galacta was thinking and worrying about too many things at once. How he understood him… Once they arrived on deck, they found Magolor, sitting at the pilot's seat in front of an immense screen that showed thousands of data and numbers, all written in an unknown language – probably Halcandran – swirling across the screen in front of what appeared to be the view in front of the Lor. Hailan's and Blade's ship was a bit ahead of them, and farther back rose a gentle giant; amidst a sea of low, almost pure white clouds, stood a mountain, tall and immense. From its top erupted an almost constant flow of smoke and ashes that dissipated quickly into the sky, and from many smaller holes in its flanks flowed bright and burning lava. The soil around the mountain was black, but the forest that grew around it, although most of it was burning down to ashes, looked thick and lively. Many groups of Neons were flying up from the canopy of the trees, escaping their nests at the arrival of the ships and the nearby fire. They quickly disappeared out of view, frustrating Kirby once more; he had seen the Neons, knew they were birds, but had yet to see one _clearly._

He quickly forgot about them however when Dragato said through the computer's radio:

"Hailan, do you see anything?"

_"__I don't see the whole set they stole from us, but I do see two chunks of crystals. One of them… is moving, while the other is… Oh _skeh'hamba…_ It's inside the volcano."_

_ "__It must have fallen through the chimney," _Blade's voice added. _"What do we do, Sir?"_

"That volcano looks pretty active to me," Magolor commented.

"Mmh…," Dragato mused, scratching his chin. "Young man, does your ship sense the presence of the other crystal shards?"

"Yes Sir, but not in this area," the Halcandran answered. "That battleship doesn't seem to be near here, but the signal is still active, so they can't be far either."

_"__Sir,"_ Hailan started in a serious tone. _"I can go down there and easily track the crystals without risking bringing the ships near the volcano. The fewer we are in there, the better."_

"Are you sure you want to risk this?"

_"__We don't have a lot of options right now… Don't worry Sir, I'm confident in my skills."_

Dragato breathed in, although quietly. Kirby saw his eyes squint, as if unsure.

"Alright," was his answer. "You may go, but keep your radio open. Even with interference, we should be able to hear you should trouble stir. If you encounter any pirate, do not attack."

_"__Should I try to talk to them?"_ she asked.

"If they aren't hostile, yes. Let them know we are willing to negotiate."

_"__Understood, Sir. I'm off. See ya later, guys!"_

Kirby quickly turned and looked worriedly at Sir Dragato, who kept looking at the volcano through the screen with an unreadable look.

"Is it really safe?" he asked him. "I mean, that volcano's erupting! It could go wrong really quickly!"

_"__Come on, Kirb! That's not like you!"_ Bun's voice came over the computer. _"I dunno about you, but I've seen Hailan at work for the last years. Pretty sure she's been in worst conditions than that!"_

"He's right," Dragato told him, turning his head to face him. "Lady Hailan is a veteran, Kirby. Let's be more like her and remain confident in her skills."

"Personally," Magolor mumbled from his seat, "I'm more worried about those pirates ambushing her than about the volcano…"

Kirby sighed. They were right. He was worrying too much. And while they remained here, waiting for Hailan to start the operation, Kirby was unaware that, back in the kitchen, his lunch had vanished from the counter.

* * *

><p>The forest was burning all around her, but still she ran. Her feet carried her soundlessly from tree from tree, small hops that made her fly through the air like she was but dust and feathers. Whether a branch was burning or not, as soon as her foot touched it, it left, and she continued forth until she was face to face with the mountain. It was a titan, rising in smoke and ash before her, a towering and rumbling giant. However small she was compared to it, the ninja leaped from her perch and headed toward the nearest entry into the mountain. From the looks of it, it appeared that when the volcano wasn't active, the natives used these entrances to get access to it, from what she could tell; there were sort of pillars of stone and obsidian on each sides of the entrance, as if marking it as an entry point. What these birds could do inside a sleeping volcano, she didn't know, but she was grateful for it. Jumping on a rock that stood high enough to let the slowly freezing lava flow on either side, she stood there, watching the powerful energies rise before her glowing eyes. The two crystals were still in there. Only one was moving, but it was farther inside than the other.<p>

Carefully, the ninja pressed on; she jumped from the rock to another, clung to a wall effortlessly, climbed it, leaped again, again and again, until she passed the river of lava and landed on a safer platform. From there, she watched her surroundings. The air was so hot in here; the heat waves rising from the earth's blood made it hard to see well, but the sheer size of the cavern she was in was hard to miss. Lava was flowing from all sides, from waterfalls high into the walls or from fountains erupting in the ground. This place was more dangerous than she had thought…

Still following the light of the crystal, Hailan leaped her way through the cavern and entered another via a safe passage where the lava hadn't flowed through yet, and continued into the heat. The farther she went, the hotter it became it seemed. She couldn't stay here too long. It was getting harder to find oxygen… Pressing on, she looked up. The crystal was on a higher level, but still a wall separated it from her. Turning her eyes, she saw the other one, the moving light; it was getting closer. Squinting her eyes, she leaped, clung to the wall, and climbed; using her sharp, teeth-like daggers, she planted them into the hot rock and easily made her way to a higher platform where she slid between two boulders that blocked her way. As soon as she pushed herself through, she saw it; the crystal, imbedded into a rock, just a little bit higher. Yet, when she climbed her way to it and was about to put her hand on it, she came face to face with a metal mask. They both gasped and leaped back, putting a distance between them. The crystal lay there, in-between the ninja and the pirate.

This man was tall; covered in a strange armor that she couldn't tell the type of metal or leather, he wore a helmet that hid his face completely. And she had seen that type of helmet before, numerous times. Three horns on top, bug-like visors, a breathing system like a gas-mask in front of the mouth… The man had his hand to his back, grasped tightly around the hilt of a large, spike-covered mace. She, on the other hand, did as she had been told, and put her knives away. The mountain growled around them. She could see the crystal's light, in the man's pockets at his belt.

"Well," the pirate laughed with his rough voice, stricken with that accent she knew well. "What do we have here? What's a lovely lady like yourself doin' in an active volcano? It's not really a place to wander in, you know."

"I am only here for the crystal," she spoke calmly.

"Of course you are, lady! Too bad that that's what I'm here for too."

"I'm not here to fight, pirate," she said. "I bear a message from my commander."

The pirate appeared surprised by the small move of his body, but still he held on to the hilt of his mace.

"A message, you say?" he repeated. "Well, I'll be. How 'bout you tell me this message?"

"I am told to let you know that we are willing to negociate with your supposed 'Lord'. Need I remind you that we still have crystals on our side, and that however many you may have, you will never be able to use them like this."

"Mmh," the pirate groaned. "That's… a factor I'm sure my Lord has thought about. I ain't readin' his mind, y'know. Lemme guess. You want your precious crew members in exchange for the crystals?"

"I am not the one doing the propositions, my commander will be; given you accept to talk."

And while the man was thinking about this, Hailan's instincts warned her; she turned her eyes to the side. A burning, red blur came at her, forcing her to leap back immediately and cling to the nearest wall. She escaped those long claws in time, but stood surprised to see that beast.

"Azure!" she called out to the demon-beast. "What in the stars are you doing!"

The Wolfwrath was on all fours, teeth in a nasty snarl as fire and sparks lined the spikes of his back. Flames escaped the sides of his mouth through his teeth as he growled like a rumbling banshee at her, eyes full of fire. The other pirate laughed and walked closer to the crystal.

"We're gonna think about that," he answered her as he pulled the crystal out of the ground with a grunt. "Just gotta let you know though. Our Lord is having a lotta fun messing around with you guys. You're good entertainment! I'd suggest you leave now before this place blows up though. Could be bad for you."

Still keeping his angry eyes on her, Azure bent down, allowing the pirate to climb onto his back, something he rarely did, even with them. In one swift leap, the Wolfwrath jumped away from the platform and disappeared, just as the volcano started rumbling, more than ever before. Taken aback, Hailan stayed confused for a moment, until her radio screeched.

_"__Hailan!" _Galacta called. _"We heard all that. Don't worry about – krrsssshh - crystals, just leave this damn place!"_

Gulping down her anger, she nodded, almost to herself.

"Right."

Turning around, all she did was throw herself down the platform. She braced herself, and easily reached a crevasse in another wall, from which she immediately leaped down again to reach a passage to the other caverns. She trudged her way through rising lava and fire, only now realizing that she had trouble breathing. Squinting her burning eyes, she was relieved when she saw the entrance through which she had come in. The lava level had risen, and the number of perches she could use was limited. Breathing out, she leaped on the walls again and clung tightly, right above the lava, as she headed out. Even outside, the air was polluted with ash and smoke. Jumping down on a nearby boulder, she finally escaped the lava river when she leaped into the remains of the forest and ran off immediately.

She ran for a long time; until the fire was engulfed by the thick forest, until she was completely out of breath. When she came across a river and when the rumbling volcano was farther behind her, she stopped. With no thoughts running through her mind, she simply put her back against a nearby trunk; the humid moss growing on it felt nice against her scorched skin, and she remained there a moment longer, her eyes closed. She eventually detached herself from the tree and walked to the edge of the river, where she bent down and gathered water into her hands, once she had taken her blackened and singed gloves off. The first taste of that pure water made her sigh in relief, and she drank deeply.

_"__Ara kayeh! Ara kayeh! Kalassu kayeh!"_

The woman jerked up suddenly at this cry; it was distant, farther away into the forest, high-pitched. Gathering her gear, she quickly set off again. Jumping onto the low branches of the trees, she ran at top speed toward the call, which kept echoing through the jungle. She soon entered a sort of clearing where the river traversed, but the soil looked like it had been moved around by a herd of very large animals, probably a group that had escaped the fires in a hurry. On their way here, they had pushed down numerous trees, making her question how big these animals were, but she didn't dwell on it too long, for the cries were coming from here. Running over to one of the trees, she found the source. It was a Neon. The poor animal was stuck under a rather large trunk. It was so small, it was simply unable to lift it by itself.

_"__Hailan, what is that noise?" _Blade asked from the radio. _"Where – krrsh – 'r you?"_

"In a clearing, near the eastern side of the mountain. There's an injured Neon here, I'll try and help it. I think it's a baby."

Carefully, Hailan approached the bird. The small one, clearly in a panic, first trashed about even more when it saw her, cawing and screeching loudly unknown words, but when she started lifting the tree, the bird calmed, and instead tried to wriggle away to free itself. That tree was much heavier than it looked, and Hailan found herself struggling with it, but with much effort, she managed to hold it high enough to let the bird crawl out. As soon as she thought he was out of danger, she let go and backed away, breathing out in relief. Turning to take a look at the animal, she wasn't surprised to find it in a pitiful state.

Clearly, this was but a fledgling, if not a hatchling. It could barely stand on its legs as it stumbled around, and its wings, almost feather-less, were short and skinny. Usually, Neons appeared to be as tall as an adult fairy, but this one barely reached her face. As she watched the little humanoid bird crawl on the ground, tweaking weakly as it used its wings to try and stand up, Hailan felt a pinch in her heart. Carefully, she approached the bird, who looked up at her with its wide, black and beady eyes. The growing feathers on its body were covered in mud and splinters. It cried at her, but didn't seem afraid. Sitting on its backside, it sung weakly. Seeing it as permission to approach it, Hailan slowly knelt down next to it. She looked it over, relieved to see that nothing was broken, but she flinched when she saw, on its back, a bleeding gash that went across its shoulder blades. She slowly approached her hand, letting it take a sniff of her glove.

"Poor little thing," she murmured sympathetically. "Where are your parents…"

Clearly, the parents had left, along with all the animals living in the area. She knew that this fledgling wasn't the only one in this condition, she knew that this situation was being repeated all across the forest, almost daily. And yet, this little one fascinated her, somehow. The way it looked up at her, as if it was pleading… With a sigh, she picked up her radio.

"Sir, do you copy?"

_"__krrrsh – Yes, we hear you. Did you find that Neon?"_

"Yes, I saved it, but…" She sighed. "It's injured pretty badly and its parents are nowhere to be found. If I leave it, it won't survive by itself."

_"__Poor little guy…,"_ she heard a bit distant Kirby say sadly.

_"__Hailan, we can't afford to lose time looking for its parents,"_ Dragato said, to which she could only agree. _"We're coming to your position to get you, you decide what to do with it."_

_ "__Hey Hailan," _Bun's voice came to her, _"just to let you know, we got equipment up here…"_

_ "__Bun…"_

_ "__Over!"_

The ninja chuckled as the contact was cut off, but kept her small smile as she looked down at the little bird. It was looking at her still; it looked… hopeful. Taking off her glove, she extended her hand and let it sniff it once more; the young Neon touched her hand with the tip of its pointy beak, slowly and carefully. Then, it slid it under her paw-like fingers, allowing her to pet it. She softly rubbed her hand on its beak, then, when the chick pushed its head into her palm, she smiled, going to stroke it gently on its head. The downy feathers there were so soft… The little chick murmured words in its own language, though it sounded like he knew very little speech.

_"__Aya kayeh mohn… Kayeh mohn…"_

She had no idea what those words meant, but the gentleness that emanated from them made her heart melt. She gently caressed the little bird, relieved to see it wasn't in too much pain. Still, that wound needed to be cleaned… She lifted her head when the shadows of the two ships passed above her; they circled the area, and while the Lor remained above, the other ship descended. The little bird started to panic suddenly and began to trash about, but she quickly held on to it with both hands, wrapping a hand around both of its legs and the other around its torso.

"Ssh, it's okay!" she hushed the bird as the ship landed as softly as possible a few meters away into the clearing. "It's okay…"

Keeping its neck twisted and curved so its head was between its shoulder blades, the bird kept his large and beady eyes locked on the giant ship, which, she had to admit, must have looked like a giant monster. Standing up with the bird in her arms, she quickly headed toward the ship's opened hatch, in which Bun soon appeared. The young man appeared surprised, but he led her inside and closed the hatch behind her. She heard him say in his radio:

"Sir, she's in!"

The ship then lifted off the ground, rejoining the Lor as she and Bun headed for the sleeping quarters. And the bird did not say a single word; his large, scared eyes told enough.

* * *

><p>"Capt'n! I'm back!"<p>

"Finally, _skwak_! Have you got the crystals?"

The pirate threw the glowing gems on the map table, directly on top of a map of the galaxy. He crossed his arms, as if expecting a reward.

"Both o' them. I met a lady in there, a Kiridan of the Agency or somethin'. She said that they were open for negotiations, concerning the crystals, and probably you guys too."

As he talked, he looked at Az, who was looking out the window in silence. He still didn't answer.

"Negotiations?" the captain repeated, holding a feathered arm to lift his cap. "Whahaha! Now's our chance to get all we ever wanted! This is gonna make us rich!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Vul."

The captain silenced when the Lord spoke. He stood from his seat and turned to face the pirate. His eyes were a bloody red.

"Tell me, Mace. What did that Kiridan look like?"

"Uh," he thought before answering. "Kinda small, tiny feet, dressed in a weird blue scarf or somethin'. I think she was a ninja, the way she moved. Also freaky glowing eyes. I didn't recognize her accent, but it's not from the system. She seemed pretty serious about those negotiations, but said only her commander would talk."

The Lord turned. Silence. He chuckled, lightly.

"Captain Vul," he spoke, making the tall bird salute and straighten up. "Contact their ships. Activate the image and bring them on the front screen."

"_skwa… _You… want to talk with them, My Lord? I'm not sure-"

"It's fine, Vul. It's all a simple game, and they need to know their part. Just contact them."

Vul groaned.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

><p>The two ships were just getting ready to pursue the signal coming from the crystals, when the screen of the Lor began glowing with strange symbols. Magolor looked surprised.<p>

"Um," he said, "it's an upcoming message…"

"From who?" Dragato asked.

_"__Sir,"_ Blade called from their radio, _"we have a call as well. It's from the Halberd…"_

Dragato grunted, but didn't answer for a moment. Behind him, Galacta and Kirby waited, almost anxiously, while Magolor typed speedily on the ship's computer.

"Should I… accept their call?" the Halcandran asked, turning his head to look at him.

Dragato sighed, grasping his cane as he straightened himself up.

"Go ahead. You two Blade. Let's hear what they have to say."

With a single press of a button, the whole screen was suddenly engulfed with a single image. One image that confirmed it all, yet brought more questions by the dozens. Kirby's eyes widened. His heart stopped.

The image showed a part of the deck of the Halberd. There were many consoles and computers, tables and maps. And in the middle of the screen, sitting in the captain's seat, was Meta Knight. His eyes, red like glowing rubies. He studied them a moment before talking first.

"Mmh. I thought there would be more of you."

"Meta Knight," Dragato spoke, his once gentle voice now stiff and loud. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"That creep can't be him!" Galacta exclaimed, outraged. "That guy's a demon!"

He was interrupted when Meta Knight chuckled; the only sound of his voice was enough to silence anyone… He shook his head.

"My, my, Galacta Knight. You haven't changed. It seems you haven't been paying attention."

His gaze moved a bit, as if checking to the side; he probably had the other ship's image before him too. He remained quiet a moment more, then he blinked, only once. His armored gloved hand grasped the armrest of his seat, while he lifted the other hand; his glove started glowing, a misty violet, a darkened light that swirled around the armor… He simply waved it, and symbols appeared on the screen.

"Let us meet at these coordinates. If you fail to be there in two days, D.H.A. time, I will consider these negotiations dead. I hope I made myself clear."

The screen immediately reverted to what it was before. With the exception of a line of coordinates, at which all were staring. Kirby gulped.

_"__Sir,"_ Hailan said, a bit shaky, on the radio. _"What do we do?"_

"It could be a trap," Galacta warned.

_"__Those coordinates lead to Shiver Star, Sir,"_ a strange sounding Blade said. _"Galacta is right, but… I feel like we don't really have a choice either."_

"If you want my opinion," Magolor said, "it's probably the only way to get your friends back, or even have an understanding about what happened. That guy on the screen; he was supposed to be dead, right? Then how come he isn't?"

Kirby's lips shook. He wanted to tell something, desperately, but didn't know what it was he wanted to say. He had the answer, right there, in his mind. But not on his tongue.

"That's what we're going to learn," Dragato finally said. "Everyone, we're leaving this planet. Shiver Star is next on the list, whether it's a trap or not. Anyone has anything to say in protest?"

Judging by the silence that answered him, the commander nodded his head.

"Alright then. Let's go. Young man, enter these coordinates in the computer and follow them. Blade, do the same. We're going there."

As soon as the ships started moving, Kirby turned and left. He was feeling sick all of a sudden. Yet his mind felt empty. He wasn't feeling anything, nor were there any thoughts echoing in his head. He just walked, with that one image stuck before his eyes. Those red eyes. Those burning red eyes. They weren't supposed to be.

Kirby unconsciously listened to his growling stomach and found himself in the kitchen. At least, he told himself, he would be able to eat something now. However, when he approached the islet, he noticed… Every bit of food he had left there was now gone. The vegetables, the fruits, the spices, the sauce… All gone. For a moment, Kirby only stood there, trying to wrap his mind around this.

_"__Don't worry 'bout your food, no one's gonna touch it,"_ Galacta had told him.

"What the."

Walking around the islet and looking all over the kitchen, he found no sign of anything, not even the bowl he had put them in. Everything was gone, except… a small stain of sauce on the ground. There was another farther away, like a trail, and, confused and curious, Kirby followed it. It lead him out of the kitchen, into the corridors, where he even found a carrot-like veggie on the ground. Picking it up, he continued on the trail of sauce, which was strangely shaped like a tiny foot… Having doubts and an idea on what this was, Kirby arrived in a large room, filled with tall, shelves like structures lined together in three rows all across the room. This looked like some sort of computer room. It was dimly lit, but the strange bookshelves-like machines shone with an odd light that glowed brightly in the dark. Still the smell of the spicy sauce lingered, and Kirby followed it to the back of the room. The trail ended there, in front of a row of cupboards. Holding out his hand, he touched it, and the small door slid open.

A pair of bright, white eyes looked up at him, surprised. The tiny Kiridan smiled brightly.

"Huh… Hi, Big Brother!"

Kirby fell on his backside. His eyes were wide. He held his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Your mother is going to kill me!"


	26. Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update! Lately I've been pretty busy with loads of work from college, but I was finally able to wrap up this chapter. I feel this is pretty filler in-between areas, but there's a lot of info in here, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Next chapter, along with the rest of act 3, should be pretty filled up, so take this as a break in-between!**

* * *

><p><em>These worlds, divided as they were, were separated even more by unseen forces. One one side, the darkness, quiet. On the other side, the light, a melody. In those times, it was said that there existed beings of pure light ruling over the maze of walls that was our Universe; we named them the Photoron. They watched over all those who dwelled in the light and were said to protect them from the darkness. No one knew why they would not take down the walls that separated the worlds. Their intentions, even today, were unknown.<em>

_Under their light, there was one being living in a melodious world. She had a Star; and with it, she could see through the veil of darkness, at her counterpart. On the other side. In the Dark._

_ "__Poor Dark One," she said, breaking the silence of the wall. "You can see me, and I can see you, but you are there, and I am here. This wall separates us. What is your name, kind one?"_

_And the Serene Silence lived on._

* * *

><p>Kirby couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sitting on the ground, he rubbed his face in silence, eyes wide and lips like a fish's. He shook his head.<p>

"You should be home!" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?! In a closet of all places?"

Maëlle was looking at the ground, stricken with a strong guilt only a small child could showcase. She slightly moved her feet closer together, deflating a little at a time on his every word. She didn't answer, as if she was expecting him to yell at her, but Kirby didn't. Letting go of his face, he regained his composure and looked down at her. Both of their stomachs rumbled at the same time.

"Maëlle," he said softly, "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you hid there."

It took her a moment to gather the courage to look up at him. Seeing that her big brother's eyes looked more concerned than angry, she licked her lips and swallowed. Her eyes shone with quiet, unshed tears.

"I… I want to find Papa. And Landy, and Ribbon, and, and…"

She hid her face in her small paws.

"Are you going to send me home…?"

Kirby sighed a bit. It was just as he had thought.

"I won't, but Sir Dragato might. It's dangerous to be here, Maëlle, you know that, right?"

She hung her head lower, and Kirby, kind as he was, felt his heart pinch. He approached her and sat down next to her in the closet, wrapping a paw around her to hold her against him. She was so tiny… Or was it him who was taller than he thought he was? He felt her tensed muscles calm under his palm, and he continued rubbing her back tenderly.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I'm sure we can work it out. You just wanna help, right?"

She nodded her head, still not looking up.

"You know, I was as small as you when I had my first battle."

She slightly raised her head, her tall white eyes looking up at him in curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was a huge octopus demon-beast, called Octakon. I had just arrived on planet Popstar. I couldn't even talk back then! I hear you're a Star Warrior too, right?"

She nodded her head, a bit more energetically.

"Yup," she said. "Mama says I'm just like Big Brother…"

Kirby chuckled lightly.

"No wonder you want to save your dad then! Don't worry about you being here. I'm sure we'll find a way to make this work."

"But… Uncle Dragato won't be happy… I know what pirates do to stowaways! They get thrown out of the ship and then they get eaten!"

Kirby laughed again.

"But we're not pirates, are we? It's the pirates that have taken your dad, so we're good guys! So, here's what we'll do. You'll come with me out of this closet, and we'll go see Sir Dragato together."

When her face fell, he waved a hand quickly.

"Don't worry though, I'll be the one talking! Sir Dragato isn't one to get angry much, so don't be scared of him, alright?"

She hesitated, but soon nodded her head, although slowly.

"Okay..."

"Come on, give me a smile. Do you trust me?"

Finally, the smile he had been waiting for crawled its way up to her tiny lips. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I trust you, Big Brother!"

He smiled back, widely.

Together, they left the closet, the cadet holding her elder's paw in her tiny yet strong grasp.

* * *

><p>There was music all around him. It was far away, dulled down by a closed door, but he could hear it, even through his dazed senses, numbed down by heavy medication. He had woken up a few hours ago, and still had no idea of his whereabouts, or what exactly had happened. He was alone in the dark since then, but he couldn't complain. The room was warm, very dimly lit with a tiny lamp near his bed, just enough to let his eyes adjust, and the music… He knew that music. A voice started singing along with the strings of the zithers and violins, in harmony with the singer. It was a song of love, one he had once heard, on accident of course, being hummed gently.<p>

_O quam tu pulchra es_

The voice was slow as it pronounced those first words. He closed his eyes and listened as he was sent back into distant memories, ones he had unconsciously pushed back.

_O quam tu pulchra es,_

_Amica mea,_

_Columba mea,_

_Formosa mea_

It flowed into the room like a tidal wave when the door opened, soon followed by his eyes; he tried lifting his head to see, but felt a pain in his neck, convincing him it was a bad idea. A tall man walked into the room. He was an Avastan, he recognized from his body shape, covered from head to toe with feathers yet deprived of any wings. His black eyes reflected the light of a lit tablet he picked up from the bedside table among other equipment, and the light shone on his small, owl-like beak. His feathers were a grey-ish white and looked tattered by age. The man furrowed his eyebrows, then turned his head to look at him. Sword still focused on the song.

_Oculi tui columbarum,_

_Capili tui sicut greges caprarum,_

_Et dentes tui sicut greges tonsarum_

The bird man leaned forward, as if checking him intently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his old voice stricken with a strong accent that made it hard to understand.

He felt like he had seen this man before. An Avastan. Tall, bipedal. Old. White feathers. Black eyes. Large beard… He was wearing a black shirt, covered with a marine blue coat. On his shoulders, an M. He struggled to talk.

"I…"

His mouth was numb. He was reminded of the first time he and Blade had followed Sir Meta Knight to a populous city. There, their lord had brought them to the dentist, saying: "If you want to follow me, you'll at least care for your health. I don't want to see your teeth drop from your mouth." When they came out of the clinic, he couldn't even feel his tongue it was so swollen, yet he could still feel what was happening to his teeth. Right now, he felt just like that, but across his entire body. It was not comfortable a feeling. The song was but a tune in the background as he gathered his strengths elsewhere.

"Numb…," he managed to mumble. "Can'gh feel anyghin…"

"It's what I would expect," the man said nonchalantly, as if a smirk was lurking at the corner of his mouth. "_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot,_ you are quite literally broken. I won't tell you everything zat's broken, but suffice it to say zat you'll be unable to move for a while. You're lucky to be awake already."

As he stared at him, Sword was reminded… Another star, during their travels with their lord, another town… A small cottage, near the sea.

_'__Meta Knight, mon ami! I knew you out of everyone else would be more likely to survive. Who are zese two youngsters?'_

_ '__Now, don't wait outside like zis. Come, my friends! Tell me about what you've been up to.'_

This man had been an old friend of their lord. He had welcomed them in his home as they wandered the stars. He had befriended them and told them that if they ever needed help, he would be here.

"Sir… Valken…?"

The man's features lifted up, his eyes glowing like black gems.

"You may rest, Sword. It will be alright. You're out of danger now, and will recover in due time. _Bonne nuit._"

The old Star Warrior put down the equipment and prepared to leave, but Sword shifted and stopped him with a grunt. When he turned again, the young knight asked:

"Ish… Shir Meta Knight…?"

The Avastan smiled. He chuckled, like a stream of low chirps.

"Many times Meta Knight faced death and escaped. Many times he faced demon-beasts and emerged victorious, even when his body resisted and broke. His mind only strengthened with each passing day. It seems to be an habit of his, now. Ze last demon-beast he faced was no exception. He is still locked in battle, to be exact. I will let him know of your condition."

Valken left the room. Sword closed his eyes. A tear fell down the side of his pale face.

"So he's alive… Blade, he's alive…"

* * *

><p>Dragato leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He was starting a headache with all that was happening… Magolor had left with Kirby and Maëlle, to show them 'something neat' as he had said, and had let the ship on auto-pilot. Galacta Knight was on deck with him, but the younger knight was restless; pacing around, he was muttering things under his breath. The elder could feel his anger like a palpable thing…<p>

"Things can't be worse than that," Galacta Knight muttered angrily.

"Oh, I think they could be," Dragato answered him, rubbing his temples to soften the pain that flowed into his eyes.

"Why don't we turn back? This little girl will get in the way!"

"We can't afford to lose more time," was the calm answer.

"You know these negotiations will lead to nothing, Sir. You saw that, that… _thing_ on the screen! We don't have anything to negotiate with anyway. We should call the Agency and bring a fleet to raid this battleshi-"

"We will not, Galacta Knight," Dragato said a bit more harshly. "All that I want with these negotiations is a chance to meet these pirates face to face and see for myself what we are dealing with. If we can strike a deal at the same time, it'll be a plus."

He allowed a pause, in which the younger, angrier knight didn't talk back. He sighed and looked at him, meeting his glaring eyes.

"I'm not worried about the time we might lose on the bargain," he continued, "I'm worried about the time we might lose for Ripple Star. Do you know what will happen if we are too late?"

"The fairies will die, Sir…"

"More than that. The planet will vanish. This is information only told to commanders, but this star is vital for this system. If it disappears, it could affect us all, on a physical and mental level. If the Crystal of Ripple Star isn't brought back together, we will all be doomed. Before the Dark matter threat, this is something we absolutely cannot let happen."

He looked back at the screen; they were in space, and the light of Neo Star's sun shone sideways on the Lor Starcutter, offering a view the old knight never got tired of. Galacta Knight listened intently, quietly. In Silence.

"This is something that I hope to let these pirates understand. I also hope to understand for myself what they plan on doing with the Crystal. If this person really was Meta Knight, then I have many questions that I hope will be answered."

The other knight groaned, shuffling his wings anxiously.

"This… can't be him… Not the thing I saw…"

When Dragato turned to look at him, he saw him staring at the ground, quiet once more. That pained and confused look in his eyes… Before he could ask him what it was exactly that he had seen, Galacta left the room, his steps heavy with grief and chagrin he refused to let go of. Once he was alone, Dragato sighed again.

When Kirby had walked in, holding tiny Maëlle by the hand, he couldn't believe his eyes. The young Star Warrior had immediately said: "I can explain!", and explain he did. The elder had patiently listened, although all he could hear were Kia's yells when she would find out that her daughter was gone too. However, he didn't stop Kirby from talking, about how the little Kiridan only wanted to help in saving her father and the others. Although the elder didn't want to put anyone at risk, Dragato could only applaud such bravery. Maëlle was a growing Star Warrior, and it showed. The look she had given him…

He remembered, tens of thousands of years ago, the look young Meta would give him. It was odd, indeed… to remember these eyes, all the while looking at Kirby and Maëlle. It was like looking at the same person reflected into three mirrors. The elder Star Warrior was truly amazed. With such links binding them together, he knew the fate that awaited those three was greater than one would think. If Meta Knight really was alive… He shivered. Those red eyes were still embeded in his eyelids, shining in the dark every time he closed them…

At this moment, the radio opened.

_"__Sir?"_ Blade said.

"Yes?"

_"__I don't know if you got that, but I just caught a call from the Agency. There's still interference, so I didn't get most of it, but… They have more problems."_

"Tell me what you heard."

* * *

><p>"Woah! Mag, this is awesome!"<p>

"I know, right?"

Magolor had lead the two of them to a wide room that served as both a refectory and a meeting room, filled with chairs and sofas. One side of the wall was completely made out of glass, allowing them a view on the galaxy and its neighboring stars and numerous nebulas. Magolor had taken out a device fitted with a wide screen, saying that he had given one similar to the other ship and that it could be used to talk more casually to the others without using the radio constantly. Needless to say that Kirby was amazed and excited. As Magolor started it up, Maëlle stayed silent however. She was still a bit shy about being here, even if Dragato hadn't protested about her presence, and it was also the first time she was seeing an Halcandran. She deemed the young man nice enough, but still she kept quiet and clung to her big brother, eyes staring at the machine.

The little machine started rumbling slightly as its lights opened up, as if waking up from a long sleep, and it hovered off of Magolor's hands to float soundlessly around. Lights flared on its screen, and an image appeared; the common room inside the other ship, with Bun and Hailan staring at their own floating screen. They looked amazed; the cappy stood up when their own image appeared and laughed.

_"__Hey!"_ he called out. _"This is awesome! Thanks Mag!"_

The Halcandran smiled and joined his hands, as usual.

"You're all welcome! I'm just glad I can help around. How is the Neon doing, Miss Hailan?"

The ninja was sitting near one of the beds; seeing as this room was used for sleeping quarters, an infirmary and a common room, it was the only place the Neon could be in this small vessel. The small animal was sleeping, wrapped in covers formed like a nest around him. Hailan smiled and carefully moved a cover over a showing leg.

_"__She's doing just fine,"_ she said optimistically. _"She's a brave one, this little girl."_

Kirby, surprised at finding the Neon's gender, was about to comment on it, but Maëlle, used to the presence of Neons, leaned forward, mouth opened in an 'o'.

"You have a friend Neon?!" she exclaimed almost dramatically, with only the voice of wonder a child her age could have for an animal, making the ninja smile and giggle. "What's her name?"

_"__I don't know,"_ she answered, looking over to the bird. _"She can speak, but I don't understand their language. I don't suppose you understand a bit of it?"_

The tiny Kiridan shook her head widely.

"Mama was supposed to teach me… in a few years, she said… But Neons are like big parrots! They like to repeat! They're the cutest!"

_"__I don't doubt it,"_ Hailan laughed. _"I'll wait for her to wake up and I'll see then what I'll do with her. For now, we have more important matters at hand, I'm afraid…"_

Kirby looked down a bit, reminded of what they had all seen and heard earlier.

"What are we gonna do with this?" he asked.

_"__I'm not… sure,"_ Hailan spoke slowly, voice uncertain.

Magolor hovered to a chair and sat down, silently. He looked at Kirby with a sympathetic look.

"From what I understand," he started, making the young Star Warrior look up at him, "this person may or may not be the one we think he is. Is it possible that he survived from…" He chose his words carefully here, moving his floating hands around a bit. "…what happened?"

Neither Bun or Hailan answered, leaving all their gazes hovering to Kirby. The young warrior was quiet again, but he didn't appear sad either. He looked up at the Halcandran after a short moment. He shook his head.

"I… I thought he was dead. But now, with all the stuff I've seen recently, I'm… not so sure… But… How can you survive a sword in the chest? That's the only thing I'm not getting. He fell in the sea, and then… Everything got a bit fuzzy…"

His lip shook, Magolor noticed. His eyes wandered off to the floor, thoughtful.

"Unless he got immediate medical treatment, I don't think you can actually survive this… Unless… the person we saw really was just a doppelganger."

_"__Is that actually possible?"_ Bun asked from the screen, leaning forward. _"I never really believed in doppelgangers…"_

Magolor nodded his head, his yellow eyes shining strangely.

"Have you guys ever heard of the legend of the Mirror?"

Needless to say that this mere sentence got their attention. Hailan answered positively.

_"__I believe we had a story on my home star of the same name,"_ she said. _"What's your version?"_

Magolor smiled and joined his hands, tilting his head to the side a bit with his ears perked up.

"It's a popular tale," he chuckled. "My Grandpa used to tell us this story when we were young. It says that sometimes, high in the sky, a floating mirror will appear, whenever strong, conflicting emotions clash. Some say that this mirror is made of darkness, others of light, and others say it's an equal balance of both. We're still not sure on the translation. Anyway, this mirror is said to be a door to another world; literally the Mirror World. It's like the polar opposite of our own world. The story Grandpa used to tell was about a man who lived alone with his own bitterness. He was just so full of anger and rage for the world, that his own darkness clashed against the happiness of the villagers and caused the Mirror to appear. They say that because of that man's anger, Dark matter swarmed out of the Mirror and took him away, and he was never seen again. With this tale, we were told not to rely on our negative emotions… Now, they also say that in this Mirror World are also polar opposites of us. Like, for example, there's another version of Kirby, another version of Bun, everyone. What I'm saying here is… Maybe when… this happened, your friend's conflicting feelings caused the Mirror to appear, and his other self may have transferred to this world, thus giving him a doppelganger."

There was a moment of silence in which each thought this over, but again, Hailan spoke first. Maëlle was staring at the Halcandran with wide and wonder-filled eyes; she seemed to have a particular love for stories. Hailan sighed and leaned back on her chair.

_"__It's an interesting theory, but… I'm afraid I have to object."_

"Why?" Kirby asked, a bit confused. "It… makes a bit of sense, I guess?"

She shook her head, slowly at first, then decisively. Her glowing eyes closed half-way.

_"__I just…"_

She sighed.

_"__Forget it. Let's just go with this for now. We'll meet them on Shiver Star anyway, so we'll see there if this is real or not."_

_ "__She's right,"_ Bun added. _"Besides, Kirby, haven't you had visions from _after _the incident?"_

Kirby didn't answer. He looked down, thinking this over. He was right, but still he had a feeling that Magolor's words held some sort of truth… He looked up at the young man, only to find him staring at his hands. His ears were low, almost saddened… He leaned a bit forward.

"You okay?" he asked kindly.

The Halcandran jumped a bit, ears perking up, but still he smiled, ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I just… started thinking about my Grandpa. And everyone else…"

Kirby could only understand. The poor young man was far away from home, where all of his people was stuck in a battle with the Dark matter, and there was nothing they could do, except hunt for what would save them. So many worlds to save, so little time…

"You'll see them again soon," he said gently. "I promise."

Magolor looked up at him. He appeared… surprised, almost. For a moment, he didn't say anything, but eventually nodded his head.

"Thanks… really. You're a good friend, Kirby."

A good friend.

He smiled.

And far away from there, in a place unknown and unseen, an eye slowly opened, if only by a few inches. It stirred and woke, in perfect silence.

So many friends.

So little time.

* * *

><p>Ribbon was sitting down in a chair, nervously. The cushions were comfortable and the fireplace was cackling lightly with a glowing red gem that generated warmth, like some she had seen at the Agency. The room, similar in a strange way to a living room, had a wonderful view of space and the passing nebulas of Gamble Galaxy, like distant northern lights, unmoving like a painting. In another seat, Az was drinking tea, calmly.<p>

"How is your head?" he asked kindly.

A gramophone in the corner of the room softly played an orchestral song, whose lyrics she couldn't tell. It played softly in the room, but echoed nicely through the rest of the ship. From what she had seen, the crew appreciated it. Azure was sleeping on the floor at her feet, silent except for his snores.

"My headache is gone, thank you," she answered before sipping her own tea.

It was delicious; with a sort of lemony taste added to it. There was a moment of silence, in which she stared outside in outer space.

"I'm just… not sure I should be doing this…," she mumbled, looking down at her half-empty mug.

Not far behind them, something moved, and the little Waddle Dee she had met earlier came up to her with a tray balanced on his head. He put it on the table between them and picked up a teapot before starting to fill the mugs again.

"I'm telling you," he said cheerfully, "there's no way that's gonna fail! We'll hit two birds with one stone!"

"Dee's right," Az agreed calmly, thanking the tiny creature for the tea with a nod. "If we meet the others on Shiver Star, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I know, but still…"

She sighed, her wings buzzing lightly on her back when she leaned back against the chair, careful not to squish them. Putting the mug down, she rubbed her cold hands together.

"I can't help but feel like I'm betraying them… Kirby was really confused, it was the worst time possible to leave him by himself."

While she talked, the door to the room slid open and closed almost immediately. A slight clanking silenced her with a voice that forced the words out of her mouth, willingly or not. Azure didn't move anything except for his tail, which started wagging immediately like a fan.

"Kirby's confusion will fade eventually. When we meet, we'll see if he's ready to continue or not."

Her chair was facing away from the door, but Az's wasn't, and she saw his expression change almost immediately, from calm to surprised, then concerned and almost saddened. His eyes dropped ever so slightly, and he sipped his tea quietly. The Lord walked right next to her. He rubbed Dee on the head, making the child giggle, and this simple move relieved her. She had already met him. They had already talked. She knew everything, and so did Az. She gulped slightly.

"Aren't you even a little bit concerned about the Dark matter?" she asked, adopting the voice only a future ruler could have. "This is your Universe as much as ours, isn't it?"

She saw, out of the corner of her eyes, his own amber gaze hovering to her. Bright gold.

"This battle does not concern me. My interests are elsewhere. There are more important things that require my attention. Surely you understand, don't you, Miss Ribbon?"

She looked down, but nodded all the same.

"Yes… I do…"

She wanted to protest some more, but she deemed it better to remain silent and ask later, when she would feel better around him. After a moment of silence, Az talked. His voice was soft.

"How is Sir Sword?"

"According to Sir Valken, he should make a prompt recovery in due time. We will explain the situation to him once he appears more… aware, than he currently is."

The door slid open again, and Trident saluted.

"Sir! Shiver Star is in sight! We're waiting on your command."

The Lord turned and headed for the door, in one smooth move.

"Perfect. Initiate landing sequence. We're heading for the rendez-vous point."

Before he left, however, he stopped.

"Oh, and Miss Ribbon."

She gathered her courage and turned her head to look at his back. He turned as well and his eyes shone in a strange, welcoming way.

"Welcome aboard."


	27. The Dark One Watches

** Author's note : I must say first, I apologize dearly for the time it took me to finish this chapter. I am currently stuck to my neck in finals and exams, and times for my personal art and writing are getting rarer, but in a few weeks' time I'll be in a one month vacation that'll allow me to devote myself completely to this story! We're JUST getting to the juicy bits that I've been waiting anxiously to write! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoy reading! Have a wonderful day, you beautiful people!**

* * *

><p><em>The Dark One was silent before the beauty of the Melodious One. Flustered by this answer, she simply laughed and faced another wall nearby, one to another world. In this world lived another and third being, lonesome and unique. The Last Holder of a Star. He spoke clearly with the voice of Wisdom.<em>

_ "Friends," he said, "this meeting is one decided by Fate. The Great Photorons are watching us from their tall towers of Light. But they do not act to break this Darkness that separates us. You, O Melodious One, are the brave Star Holder Galaxia. Your acts of kindness and bravery before the Darkness of the Walls have traversed these veils to me. And you, Dark and Quiet One, bear no name for yourself yet carry all of these worlds' fates on your shoulders, however frail you might be. I foresee a great destiny for both of you, friends."_

_ The One living in the Light answered as follows._

_ "O Balanced One, what you speak is truth. The three of us meeting here between these walls is of utmost significance. If we are to act, we must unite. Please, friends, tell me of yourselves. Let us bound from behind these walls and break this Darkness, so that we may reach this destiny you speak of."_

_ The Light, the Dark and the Balanced spoke and listened, through time and ages. Their Stars were glowing like beacons through the walls._

_ And the Cruel Silence lived on._

* * *

><p>After a copious meal to relieve their screaming stomachs, Kirby brought a sleepy Maëlle to the sleeping quarters to give her a bed. Because of an unsufficient number of beds, he gave her the one he had been assigned to, since she didn't mind sleeping with someone, per her own words. Kirby tucked her in nicely under the covers, feeling a strange sense of responsibility. He felt like a brother more than ever before when he was with her, and it made him happy more than anything. The small child turned to him, tired eyes glowing in the dim room.<p>

"Papa usually tells me stories before bed…," she said quietly. "Can you tell me one? From your home?"

Kirby had guessed her question before she even asked it, and it was with a smile that he started telling her a tale from Dreamland, more precisely about the very first New Year's festival he had ever celebrated there. It was among the explosive descriptions of the fireworks and missiles that the demon-beast Sasuke had sent after him that he noticed that Maëlle was knocked out; eyes closed, head limp, mouth slightly open, soft snores were coming out of her. After making sure she was well covered, the young Star Warrior was about to get up to go back to the others, when something held him in place. A voice, inside his head. Something in his backpack moved, causing him to turn back and look at it. It fell down from the table he had put it on and spilled out its contents; the two Warp Stars both rolled out of their boxes and tinted lightly as they stopped near his chair, both glowing brightly. The voices were clear as day in his ears, like they were speaking in the very room. They sounded like they didn't all belong together…

"I owe you my life, little one…"

"Are you going to be okay…?"

"Meta, what the hell?! What…! What have you done…!"

"Die! Die! DIE!"

"It wasn't me! My hand did it, but… It wasn't…! It…"

When Kirby turned his gaze around, the room he was in disappeared. He found himself standing in the middle of a scorched and dead battlefield. He was attacked by uncontrollable tremors and his heart echoed in his ears like drums, pumping his blood; he was both excited and horrified. He looked down at his shaking hands; his eyes were blurry, but he saw it. Blood and guts, staining his gloves, black as death. Terrified of himself, he backed away, until his foot touched something else. Whipping around, he saw a body. Eyes like a dead fish, mouth open in a silent scream, the soldier was staring at him, broken like an old and discarded puppet. Next to him, another body; a demon-beast, still alive but dying. Its stomach was cut open like a pig's and its guts were scattered under it. Its breath was but a wheeze, pleading for mercy, pleading for death to come quicker. For a moment he was tempted to end it, but he turned again. Jecra was standing there. His mask was hiding most of his face, but his eyes…

Jecra wasn't looking at a Star Warrior. He wasn't looking at his old friend. He was looking at a demon-beast. Helpless, he breathed out shakily. He was aware of a distinct tingly feeling on his back and the taste of iron on his tongue. He wanted to vomit.

"What have you done…," Jecra said slowly.

He shook his head.

"It wasn't… me… Please, Jecra, you have to believe me…"

This voice wasn't his. It was fearful, one of a helpless child who couldn't understand. He was disgusted with himself. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please, don't tell anyone! Please, don't tell her! Anyone but her! She mustn't know!"

"I… won't tell anyone. What I saw here today was that a demon-beast killed everyone, and there was only the two of us left. I won't… say anything…"

Behind him, the dying demon-beast breathed out its last sigh…

…And Kirby breathed in, deeply and suddenly. He stood there, confused of his whereabouts and out of breath. A great pain was spreading from his entire body, but he couldn't do anything about it. His arms were held up by an unseen force. He was alone, floating in this blackness.

Or so it looked like.

In front of him, there was a presence. A dark, intimidating presence, one that surpassed every demon he had ever faced, and even greater than he had imagined. The force was oppressing, was choking him, holding him in its burning grasp. He had no Star with him, no light. It was gone. He felt terribly afraid, terrified even. The voice that spoke was familiar yet unknown, he had heard it but wanted not to remember it, from long gone dreams and nightmares from long ago.

"Aah, Meta Knight… I heard many things about you, boy… You killed many of my demon-beasts. Defeated my nightmares. Stood against all odds, with your miserable little powers in front of you, a constant raised shield… Oh, but it seems that shield has been shattered. What a shame!..."

There was a short pause, just enough to let him sink deeper into this burning dream.

"Have you really thought that you, out of all the previous Star Warriors to have walked in here, could defeat me? You have lived in a dream for far too long, boy… You are here, now."

A chuckle, one that rumbled through the darkness like endless waves, torturing his mind. They echoed forever on…

"Can you defeat me? No, of course you can't. Hahaha!... Now… what is your worst fear, boy…?"

The presence mused, circling him in thoughtful silence.

"What makes you tremble at night, when all the lights are out…? Aah…! Is that so…? Well then…"

A bony finger appeared in the darkness. Its claw-like nail scratched his back, making him wince and scream as his skin burned. Something burrowed inside, almost eagerly. The dark one laughed. He, in response, only screamed and wriggled as his last light was being devoured.

"No! Stop it! I'm not a demon-beast! I won't be a demon-beast! _Stop! STOP!_"

Everything faded to silence.

There was a child, in front of him. He didn't know him. He couldn't even tell what he was. But he knew it was a child. It stood there, with one of its eyes closed and wounded. The other was glowing dimly, tiredly. He looked sad, heartbroken, lonely… Just as he held out his little pink paw, he heard a voice, but he knew it wasn't the child's. It was a woman's. He felt an object in his hand, clenched in his shaking paw. He couldn't remember her name.

_"Meta… I can't accept… Take this."_

_ "…Your brooch?"_

_ "It's a tradition. When the flower blooms, I will be yours. Take it as an engagement token. Until then, know that… whatever you become, I will be there. I trust you will do what you feel is right. I love you…"_

* * *

><p>Kirby blinked. He was in the sleeping quarters of the Lor again, in silence. Only Maëlle's soft snores could be heard. Kirby remained still for the longest time, and it took him a moment to realize he was crying. He sniffed a bit and rubbed the tears off his cheeks, confused about his own sadness, confused about everything. Clenching his eyes shut, he leaned forward and held his head in his paws, trying desperatly to place the pieces together. He needed to remember this. He needed to remember the starting point. He needed to know where this darkness came from! This child, whatever it was… He needed to remember… this voice, this woman. This had been his life as much as Meta Knight's. The memories were just there, waiting to be grasped, waiting to be recognized and understood… But still, Kirby remained out of reach. He looked up at Maëlle, who was sleeping soundly. The mere sight of her gave him peace… and he sighed. There was no need to press things. On Shiver Star, he would meet him again, whether he was real or not. And then, perhaps, he would remember what needed to be remembered. He looked down at the two Warp Stars on the ground. And remembered a time when, he would look at it, and see only one star. A silver one.<p>

Maybe even one day, they would be whole again…

Just… maybe…

* * *

><p>Hailan was close to falling straight asleep on her chair. Eyes closed, she quietly listened to Bun and Magolor talking in the back, their voices muffled. Even though she was tired, she was restless and simply could not sleep. Her heart was quietly hurting in her chest… There was a song in her head, one from her home. She remembered how she used to sing it, a long, long time ago…<p>

"That sounds like fun!" Magolor's voice came from the hovering screen.

"It really is! Next time you're in Dreamland, we'll show you."

She hadn't followed what they had been talking about. Some festival of sorts? She almost dozed off again when the distinct sound of the door sliding open came to her ears. Blade walked in, yawning deeply. She woke up from her half-sleep and straightened up, finally opening her eyes. She blinked multiple times as the others greeted each other, and turned her head when she heard Blade chuckle.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked her, taking a chair for himself.

She shook her head, stretching her arms up as she did.

"How much time until we're there?" she asked him.

"Thirty-one hours," was the answer. "If everything goes right that is, but there shouldn't be any problems. I just put the ship on auto-pilot for the moment."

"How is Shiver Star exactly?" Bun questioned, turning his chair to face them while the hovering machine turned as well. "By its name, I guess it's pretty cold there…"

"You bet it is," Blade chuckled. "From what I heard, it was a populous, civilized world before the star was struck by a sudden ice age that froze it over completely. We don't know much about it other than it's overrun by stray demon-beasts."

While Bun commented on the rarity of demon-beast colonies actually causing problems lately and how it was to their advantage, Hailan silently checked on the Neon sleeping on the bed near her. She already seemed much better than she did when she found her, and it relieved her more than she cared to show. For a moment, she zoned out, staring at that sweet animal and listening to the soft cooing and hooting of its snores, and let her thoughts race. The song was still stuck in her head and, silently, she moved her fingers along with the tune. She thought of the perfect place where this little hatchling could grow in peace…

"Are you feeling alright, Hailan?" Blade asked her, almost worriedly. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You haven't slept properly since we left the Agency."

She didn't answer for a long moment… but when she did, it was with a question Blade wasn't expecting.

"Say, Blade," she said. "What was Sir Meta Knight like when you and your brother served under him?"

Before his short silence, she added, looking over to him with a serious look about her eyes.

"I never met him," she said, "as you know. I only heard his name next to some heroic acts. Now I want to know what we're up against. Is he that skilled of a warrior?"

Blade appeared hesitant; even Bun and Magolor remained quiet, waiting to hear the response. When he started talking, a door inside the Lor slid quietly open and Galacta and Dragato both walked in, quiet. Blade didn't notice them and finally answered her.

"You… have no idea how strong he is. What happened in Dreamland was nothing next to what he really _can_ do. I saw it only once, and then again, he was holding back. Actually, he always holds back when he fights… a lot."

"How strong?" she asked. "Should we have to fight, do we stand a chance?"

Slowly, Blade shook his head.

"Should we fight him, we'll be dead where we stand before we can even draw our swords."

"This is why I'm not planning on picking a fight with him," Dragato spoke up, bringing Blade's attention to them.

The commander slowly limped and tapped his cane over to a comfortable chair that Magolor moved out for him, while Galacta remained standing, arms crossed and wings wrapped around his sides. Dragato sighed as he sat down, thanking the Halcandran for his help.

"I know what Meta Knight is capable of," he continued. "I trained him, after all. His strength is indeed out of this world…"

For a moment there, he appeared like he was going to say something else, but when he met eyes with Hailan, he closed his mouth. He smirked, in the kind way only he could do.

"But," he said, "if he really wanted us dead, like you said, we would already _be_ gone and dealt with. If this man is really the Meta Knight we know, I don't believe we will have any problems."

"I hope you're right, Sir," Blade mumbled. "I just don't… If it's really him, I just don't understand… why he didn't come back. If he really survived this ordeal, why did he just… vanish?"

"I remember," Galacta finally spoke up. "When I plunged into the sea after him after getting Kirby out, I never saw a single trace of his body. I swam to the bottom of the sea, and there was nothing. There isn't a better word to describe this. He just… vanished."

"Was he…"

Hailan paused, if only for a short instant.

"Was he a good friend? A good person?"

She looked up at Blade, who immediately nodded.

"He was quiet," he answered, "and pretty cryptic about everything, but I never met a man with a bigger heart than his. He took Sword and I in when we tried to rob him. We had no honor, no worth, we threatened him, and yet he accepted us. To everyone who cared to look deeper, yes, he was a friend you didn't know you needed. If… this man is really him, then I hope that that is still the case."

For a moment, she didn't answer. She looked back to the Neon, who stretched her legs with a soft cooing purr. She extended her hand to softly scratch her on the cheek, rewarded with another soft purr.

"I see… I wish I could have known him."

Again, the door slid open. Turning to look, they saw Kirby walk in, surprisingly. His head was low, face lost in thought.

"Kirby?" Magolor sounded surprised. "Weren't you off to bed with Maëlle?"

"Huh?" the young Star Warrior looked up. "Oh, uh… I don't think… I'll be able to sleep… Maëlle's asleep, so there's that…"

For a moment he just stood there, almost unmoving, again lost in memories.

"You alright, kid?" Galacta asked him.

Again Kirby looked up, then nodded his head, although slowly.

"I'm… just trying to remember… One of you gotta know that. Did… Meta Knight have a wife? Or a lover of some sort?"

Galacta appeared surprised at his words and, looking over to Sir Dragato, who made some strange expression Kirby couldn't identify, the knight answered:

"I didn't think you'd remember that. I sure didn't."

"They weren't married," Dragato continued for him. "The GSA disbanded before they could, and I believe they lost sight of each other after that. I don't know what became of her, however."

"What's her name?" Kirby quickly asked, almost excitedly, like he had been scratching his mind just for a name. "I can remember everything you're telling me, but not her name or her face. It's just… frustrating!"

"I understand the frustration," Dragato chuckled. "Although I'm afraid… I don't believe I remember her name. She wasn't a soldier, you see. I believe they met in some diplomatic mission outside the neutral system. I don't… remember…"

"I don't either," Galacta said as well. "Let's just say I forgot everything about the GSA after I almost killed him, so I certainly don't remember some maiden's name. Sorry we can't help you there, bud. If you do remember, do tell us."

Kirby appeared heartbroken, even for just an instant. Hailan, as well as the others, was surprised to see this look in his eyes. For this short of a moment, it looked like he, himself, had lost the love of his life, had lost his soulmate right before his eyes… but then he smiled and waved it off, saying:

"Oh well, I'll probably remember eventually. I keep getting visions at random moments… I'm getting used to it, though! They aren't that bad…"

As she watched him walk to a chair to talk with them, she wondered… Just how much of a strong link did Kirby and Meta Knight share? Was Kirby really remembering a whole life's worth of memories? In such a short spawn of time… What a strong-willed lad… She understood what she had been told about this. She understood that Kirby and Meta Knight were two parts of a whole, the whole being the one people used to call The Last Hope. But there were so many things she couldn't understand… Looking back at the Neon, who was looking up at her with her large and curious eyes, she sighed silently. In less than two days, maybe they would get answers…

* * *

><p>War always had a peculiar scent. One of metal and blood, hatred and misunderstanding. It stunk, yes, but this smell had become so familiar to the Star Warrior, that he patiently stood there, at the head of his frigate, as he watched his fleet head into battle. The troops that stood before them when they had arrived to this star were the very ones supposed to protect it in the first place. Lily Star was one of many worlds that had been taken by the Dark matter. The last time the Agency had heard about them, they were standing tall and proud before the threat. And now, their ships had started attacking nearby stars… like many others before them. The threat was coming from the western quadrant of the system, like a parasite that spread continuously, without anyone knowing its source. All they could do, with the minimum of troops that they had in their forces, was to subdue these stars and keep the enemy at bay as much as they could, so other worlds wouldn't suffer.<p>

Arthur sighed as he observed the enemy's almost non-existent strategy. The Dark matter had basically no brain. They had a hive's mind that made them seem organized and ready, but they had no proper concept of space battles and the strategies required to win against another organized army. At least, the Agency had a clear advantage in battle, but that did nothing to ease their numbers.

Arthur gave the order to attack. His fleet flew on all sides of his frigate to the front, and the battle began. The enemy ships immediately sent their own pawns into the fray, and Arthur watched almost anxiously as they clashed in a firework of explosions, beams and flashes of light. As planned, the enemy barely had a semblance of strategy to their game and their ships fell one after another. Arthur was far from pleased however. The Lilyans were the ones paying the price; they were the ones falling, not the Dark matter. No matter how many ships fell that day, the Dark matter would never falter. All they could do was keep the ships away from other worlds.

Arthur frowned. The thought that there was nothing they could do for them made him angrier day after day. His colleagues and companions were feeling the same, but they all knew better than to give in to this anger. While they fought, they were making their way closer, from galaxy to galaxy, to the source of this plague. And when they would find it, they would give everything they had to stop it. There was no way they were allowing another era of darkness to take away their freedom, theirs and the peoples of this universe's liberty.

One of the ship's members working at the commands suddenly looked up at him.

"Sir," she called quickly, "we're receiving many signals from different squadrons all across the galaxy. Many are distress calls, Sir."

"Distress calls?" he repeated, looking at the young woman. "What's happening to them?"

"They're all talking about the same thing, Sir. A sort of portal suddenly appearing out of nowhere and strange creatures swarming out of them. Most are holding on, but many say they need to turn back to the station."

"Acknowledged. Tell all the squadrons around this galaxy to return to the Agency immediately and wait for my orders. Now."

"Yes, Sir!"

As the young woman turned back to her computers, Arthur mused. What were these portals the distress calls mentioned? Had the Dark matter found another way of travelling around the Universe? How? Where had they gotten such a power? The Star Warrior frowned, even as he watched the enemy ships fly into their own death under the fires of his forces, even as it appeared clear that they would win this battle. Another engineer looked up from his commands, looking alarmed.

"Sir, unidentifiable anomaly detected just off the planet's orbit. It's messing with the computers!"

Suddenly, a strange invisible wave washed across the ship, like an undulating force had just passed through. The lights inside the ship flashed and closed, and static appeared on all the screens repeatedly, alarming all the crew members.

"Report!" Arthur called, to which an engineer quickly responded:

"The anomaly just reset the systems, Sir. We're rebooting everything as we speak."

"It also affected the troops on the front line, on both sides," another informed quickly. "We're all drifting, Sir."

"Where is this anomaly?"

And as a radar engineer gave him a set of coordinates, Arthur saw it with his own eyes. It appeared out of thin air, just off the side of the battle perimeter; as if tearing through space itself, a portal appeared, like a sword had just slashed through its blackness. Thousands of stars and colorful nebulas appeared on the other side, growing more and more as the portal grew exponentially in size and girth. Arthur could only watch as it engulfed a part of the battlefield, trapping the drifting ships in its aim. A strange silence took over the ship as everyone watched the portal. It had a strange beauty to it… A serene calm… The radio system was rebooted and the commanders at the front were heard.

_"Sir Arthur, do you read?!"_

_ "-the fuck is that thing?!"_

_ "Sir Arthur, we can't move from here."_

_ "Something's coming! Everyone hold on!"_

Suddenly, a swarm of creatures erupted out of the portal, like thousands and thousands of glowing insects. They flew as one, giant wave toward the ships, more and more out of the portal like one, titanesque entity. Arthur reacted immediately.

"Send reinforcements to the front lines as soon as we're all rebooted! We're going with them. Prepare the cannons! Everyone to your combat station! Get those shields up as soon as possible."

As soon as he gave the orders, things activated around them and soon enough, the frigate was heading at top speed toward the front lines, along with the rest of the fleet. The creatures were swarming around them, flying past the windows screeching like dying crows, otherworldly monsters that looked nothing like anything Arthur had ever seen. Every time one was reduced to ashes, another came up to replace it, screeching louder and louder. From what they could see of these zipping beasts, they looked feathered and winged, but they glowed like tiny galaxies, bright colors that hid their aggressiveness behind a fake calm. They latched on to the ships like parasites, eating away at the cannons and the engines, and it took everything to get rid of them. The Lylian ships were no exception to this new attack; confused, they didn't even fight back.

The creatures were small enough that only one beam was enough to destroy one, and so with all of their forces on the front lines, Arthur's troops were able to diminish their numbers in a matter of minutes. As the remaining creatures flew past their ship in a last attempt at latching on to them, Arthur watched the portal intently; it was closing, although slowly. Reducing more and more in size, it closed itself like an eye, hiding the nebulas and unknown stars behind the lid of this space. Arthur growled, clenching his fists as more of these creatures flew past the frigate in a swarm.

"Report!"

"We lost a dozen ships and another dozen is heavily damaged. The enemy is retreating to Lily Star, and the anomaly is gone, along with that portal."

"Clear these creatures out," he ordered, linking his arms in his back. "I want every one of them gone, so get your aim!"

His soldiers responded over the radio excitedly and immediately executed his orders. And yet, even as he watched those unknown creatures fall to their doom, Arthur could not shake off that feeling of dread… like this had only been the smallest fraction of a much larger threat. Maybe… the Dark matter were more organized than he had thought. Maybe he had underestimated them…

* * *

><p>Galacta Knight was quietly walking through the corridors of the Lor, alone with his thoughts. While most had gone to rest for the night hours, leaving the ship on auto-pilot, he could not. He could not simply rest. He could not simply sleep and hope to dream, when all of his thoughts, all of his reverie, were occupied by this… thing. The thing he had seen on the screen, the thing that passed itself for his cousin. This wasn't him. He didn't know what the others were seeing, but this was not Meta Knight, and he would prove it.<p>

As he walked, he stopped by a porthole and looked outside, at the passing stars. They were going at a moderate speed, passing light-year after light-year in mere seconds. This ship was equiped with a light-speed engine that could allow them to reach their destination faster, but Magolor feared it would drain the Lor of its energy, power it desperately needed for the rest of the journey. As Galacta thought of the next day, when they would arrive on Shiver Star and meet with this fake, a cane tapped lightly on the metal floor, but he didn't look back. Sir Dragato walked past him, but stopped. Neither of them looked at each other.

"Galacta," Dragato said in the silence of the corridor. "If I were you, I would think twice before setting foot on this planet."

The winged knight didn't respond, but did turn to look at his back. The elder had both of his hands on his cane, and with the stance he adopted to speak with him at this instant, he looked so much younger than he actually was…

"Your anger is dangerous for us. I don't know what it is that you see or feel, and I don't want to act like I do, but I would advise against facing this man before you have a complete control over yourself."

"What… should I do? I've always been like this. It's not going to leave me be in one night."

"Go meditate. Find the source of this anger. Perhaps then you will understand… Whatever happens, we will meet him tomorrow. I hope you will be ready. Good night, my friend."

Without adding anything else, Dragato left him alone.

For a short moment, black static covered his eyes and his wings twitched angrily. He heard another voice, when Dragato had left.

"I don't think you're dangerous."

He looked back. The Halcandran's glowing yellow eyes shone brightly in the darkened corridor; he had his hands joined in front of him. His eyes smiled at him, mischievously. He had a small, hearty chuckle.

"In fact," he said, "I was always one to believe that anger gives strength. You certainly possess a force that others shouldn't underestimate. It's what makes you the warrior you are! Me, I don't get angry much, so I'm rather… weak."

Galacta scoffed, but smirked nonetheless. He walked toward him, shuffling his wings.

"Glad to see you're trusting me, Mag. Thanks."

Putting a hand in his friend's back, Galacta left the hallway with Magolor, who calmly smiled at him, always.

* * *

><p>Shiver Star was nothing but a frozen wasteland. What was once a populous planet was now frozen in time and ice, trapped underneath a mantle of shadows. Every continents, without a single exception, was covered in white veils. There was no life, wherever they looked. This land looked… undisturbed. It was so odd, especially after a trip to Neo Star, which basically was its polar opposite. The rendez-vous point was located in one of the eastern continents, near an immense, frozen city. As the ships flew above the megalopolis, Kirby looked down through a porthole with wide, shocked eyes. He had never seen such a large city, even less one covered in ice! The ships didn't waste time in this place, for time was running out rapidly, and they left the city's area and flew toward the outskirts; titanesque flat lands stretching out as far as the eye could see. Kirby could only imagine how different this planet had been, hundreds of thousands of years ago, when there wasn't ice and snow everywhere. He hoped he would get to see more cities, or even get a closer look at this one.<p>

They were nearing what looked like a frozen lake when the ships slowed down. Magolor gently pulled on the commands, saying:

"Alright, it's right here! That's where the coordinates lead to."

_"Looks barren at first glance,"_ Blade commented over the radio. _"But our radar detects some moving forms down there. Could be animals, but we never know."_

"Start the descent," Dragato ordered.

As the ships moved down and prepared to land, Maëlle took Kirby's hand, bringing his attention to her. She looked confused, but not scared, more excited than anything.

"Are we really going to meet space pirates?" she asked, to which Kirby didn't know immediately what to answer.

"Well… I guess, yeah. Don't worry though, I'll protect you!"

"You will," Dragato said, "because you, and you too Bun, will stay here in the Lor with Maëlle and our Neon friend."

_"What?!"_ Bun protested over the radio. _"Why?"_

"It's for your own protection," the elder Star Warrior said. "I'm not sending our youngest in there when it could very well be a trap. Am I clear?"

Kirby was disappointed, to say the least. No, he was down right saddened. He had wanted so badly to meet them, to meet _him_, and now that was taken away from him! But yet, he understood his mentor's decision, even as Bun complained and scoffed, only to be put back in his place by Blade. He saw Maëlle pout, but she didn't say anything, ony sat down on the ground on her behind.

The ships finally landed, and Magolor turned to them, smiling. He joined his hands.

"Shall we go outside?"

Dragato nodded and grabbed his cape. Knowing full well that this land was a gigantic freezer, they were all provided with warm clothes and fur-lined capes. Kirby and Maëlle followed the group to the exit and watched them get out of the Lor and go down the ramp. As soon as the door slid open, cold winds flew right inside, forcing Kirby to wrap his cape around both himself and Maëlle. They saw the other group leave the second ship, and while Hailan and Blade joined with the others, Bun walked toward the Lor, waving his hand to them. He was holding the little Neon in his arm, which was finally awake and excited. Maëlle waved back, happy to finally see him in face, but Kirby only stared at the others. When Bun walked inside, the four of them headed back to the command room, to watch from afar, through the large screen of the main computer.

Outside, in the snow and the wind, the group walked toward the icy lake. There was nothing around them, not even trees or any trace of a living presence. The skies were clear and, despite the chilly winds, there were no clouds above them. Even as they arrived in orbit of the planet, they had noted the lack of clouds in the star's atmosphere; those were the clearest skies they had ever laid their eyes upon.

Hailan suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her face was mostly hidden by her scarves, but her eyes were wide as she stared at the sky, farther away, at basically nothing.

"I… I thought I was seeing things. But there are people there; floating… I can see their energies. Powerful ones at that."

"Floating?" Galacta repeated, sceptic. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"… Their ship is invisible," Blade said, following Hailan's gaze toward the nothing she was gawking over. "They were here this whole time."

And as if the pirates had heard him – which was probably the case - , the ground shook, if only for a moment. Right before their eyes, a veil was lifted; it revealed a titan, a giant of metal. This was probably the largest battleship they had ever seen. Its sides were covered in a great number of immobile cannons and flags, all of which were decorated with a distinct and familiar M, and its impressive artillery alone left them in shock. And almost as if it was mocking them for doubting, the Halberd donned its signature V-shaped prow, around which more cannons were aligned; these ones, however, were directed straight at them, like eyes watching their every move.

"It's…," Blade stuttered, baffled and awed. "It… never looked grander! It's just like it was before, but… even better!"

"Don't let that fool you," Galacta said darkly. "Replicas aren't a new thing."

When the screen lifted completely, the large trap door under the battleship started moving; it slowly opened and descended, and when it settled in the snow, the crew appeared at the top of the ramp. There were only six of them, barely more than them. The Hunters quietly observed as they approached them, their metal-cladded feet crunching the snow.

Two of them were heavily armed; although it was impossible to tell their species, it was easy to tell they were the ones protecting the others. One of them had a large mace strapped to his back, along with guns and knives attached to his belt. The other had two tridents crossed on his back like his counterpart, and the Hunters noted the large pouches attached to his sides, wondering what they contained and assuming it to be more weapons. Another pirate that looked well armed was what appeared to be a Kiridan wearing a skull-shaped helmet; he held a large battle axe on his back, but appeared less dangerous or threatening than the other two. There was a strange, floating machine hovering above this one, shaped like an odd, round beetle that kept its pincers under its saucer-like structure. It was zipping around silently, apparently scanning everything it looked at.

The other two appeared to be of the same species; Avastans, from Avastya Star. One was clearly older than the other with the way he walked and his white feathers, and the other, with his brown complex and shorter beard, was walking at the front of their little group, head held high and arms tucked behind him. They were all wearing warm cloaks, billowing in the winds quite dramatically. It looked almost fitting for the man at the front.

The two groups faced each other. They kept a good distance between themselves, close enough so the winds wouldn't shut them down. The Avastan captain at the front looked over each of them, and finally settled his gaze on Dragato, who was at the front of his own group. He scoffed.

"Well," he said, "here we are. I hear you're willing to negotiate with us? Then go ahead. What do you have to offer?"

"I will talk only to your Lord," Dragato answered clearly. "I thought I was clear with that."

"Heh! Don't you worry your little self about it, Star Warrior," the captain answered with a chuckle. "He hears everything and sees everything, and if he has something to say, he'll say it. For now, you'll talk to me! I am the second in command of the Halberd, the great captain Vul."

Dragato slightly squinted his eyes, but remained calm and continued talking, politely bowing his head.

"My name is Sir Dragato, commander of this squadron of Hunters. It's a pleasure, Captain."

"Hear, hear! Well then, Sir Dragato," the captain said, rocking his body a bit as he talked, "just tell me your offer! We both don't have time to lose with this, don't we?"

"True. Actually, I don't have an offer to make."

Vul appeared surprised, and his eyebrows furrowed, his feathers swelling a bit.

"What?" he repeated, clicking his beak. "What do you mean, you don't have an offer? You said you wanted to negotiate!"

"Yes, I did. You see, the problem is, we actually don't have anything to negotiate with. The Agency doesn't have any money, and we ourselves have nothing to give except a few pieces of the Crystal, which I'm sure you were planning on stealing eventually."

Captain Vul remained there, staring at him for a moment, then started laughing, surprising the crew members behind him. He clapped his hands.

"Oh oh, that's great! You just lured us here for no reason! Are you guys so desperate?!"

Sir Dragato almost ignored him; instead of answering, his gaze hovered behind the captain, to the side. He nodded his head at the other Avastan.

"Sir Valken," he said, surprising his own crew. "Seeing you here makes it all clear as day. It's good to see you are well."

The old Avastan smiled and bowed his head.

"It's good to see you too, old friend! I apologize that we have to meet in such circumstances."

"What are you doing here?" Dragato asked him, ignoring the angry looks the Captain was sending both of their ways. "The last time I saw you, we were all separating across the Universe like dust."

"Well," Valken answered, "I am here to repay my debt to an old friend. Simple as zat, actually."

Dragato closed his eyes, softly breathing out.

"So it really is him…"

"If you don't have an offer to make," Captain Vul spoke again, making him look up at him, "then what do you want?"

Dragato waited a moment before answering. He turned his head slightly to look at Lady Hailan and Blade, then Galacta Knight and Magolor. When he appeared to have made his decision, he spoke up.

"Actually… I do have an offer to make. Allow me to explain. If we help you find the remaining Crystals, through whatever ways necessary, we'll bring it back to Ripple Star, to prevent it from shattering and bringing the system to ruination. Then, we will let you do whatever it is you wanted to do with the Crystal in the first place."

"What?!"

Dragato lifted his hand to silence Galacta Knight's complaints and waited for a response, while the others waited anxiously. The captain looked interested and mused over this, scratching his beard with his feathery fingers.

"Do you even know what we need the Crystal for, old man?" Vul asked him in a snicker. "We could be using it for something terrible. You would be a fool to trust us so suddenly then, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I would be, yes. But, if Sir Valken is here, and if Sir Meta Knight is truly your Lord, then I have no reason to distrust you, despite the darkness you have spread until now."

Beside him, Dragato could feel Galacta's anger and shock emanating from him in powerful waves, but chose not to give him his attention. He nodded his head.

"So? What do you say? A collaboration would be better than a war, wouldn't you agree?"

Vul laughed again and clapped his hands together a few times, but it was hard to say if he was mocking them or was simply impressed.

"Well well!" he eventually said. "Not bad, even though I was waitin' for money instead of that. We gotta eat, ya know! I guess we could take something even better out of this… But, in the end, I ain't making that decision. Nah, that goes… to our Lord."

It was at this moment, as he finished speaking, that the Hunters all saw it; a shadow, appearing at the top of the ramp behind the Halberd's crew. Somehow, Dragato found his breath hard to swallow, and a cold sweat spread through his entire body. It was like the darkest presence had just passed through them and possessed them… The shadow walked down the ramp, metal feet clanking. His cape was billowing in the wind, freely.

In the Lor Starcutter, Kirby gasped the instant he saw him. Maëlle, who was holding the little Neon on her head, stared at the man she had only seen in pictures, and didn't immediately recognize him. Bun remained speechless. Kirby, however, was worse off than them. Without hesitating, he turned and ran, despite his brother's calls.

Back outside in the cold, the Hunters watched quietly as Meta Knight approached his crew, which split into two halves to let him pass. He blinked his glowing golden eyes as he observed them silently. These eyes were all they could look at, remembering the red glare he had given them two days earlier. He chuckled, darkly.

"A collaboration, you say?" he repeated slowly, his voice both a relief and a damnation. "That would be… interesting, to say the least."

"We both know how each other works, Meta Knight," Dragato said in a friendly way. "There is just one thing I do not understa-"

"Kirby! Maëlle! Wait a minute! Come back!"

Surprised to be cut off like that, Dragato, and everyone else, turned around, only to see Kirby running at top speed toward them. Behind him was little Maëlle, with the Neon screeching with joy perched on her head, and a bit farther behind, was Bun, quickly catching up to the younger Kiridan and her friend.

It was at this moment, when Kirby was just about to see him face to face, that the ground shook again, this time strong enough to make him stop and trip. It lasted a long time, enough to make even the pirates back off. Hailan's eyes widened as she stared at the ground.

"There's something underneath us! Everyone, move!"

The lake suddenly cracked open, and a roar-like noise spread around the land, so loud they had to cover their ears. As a gigantic tail rose up from the frozen lake, its scales dripping with freezing water and cracking ice, Captain Vul was the first to turn back and retreat inside the ship, calling:

"A'ight! I ain't staying here!"

What happened next will be forever confusing for Kirby. He watched the tail go down toward them, like a giant tower falling down, ready to crush everyone and sweep them all from the plateau, and he heard a scream, but it wasn't his.

"Big brother! Aaaah!"

He instinctively turned and ran, but the ground evaded his feet and he was sent flying. Clenching his eyes shut, he saw nothing of what followed. His instinct of wrapping his arms around himself must have been what saved him from cracking his skull. He hit several walls of icy rock, plummeted down into a cold whirlwind of snow that slapped him continuously and pushed him around furiously and relentlessly, and when he managed to open his eyes, he was sliding down a curved wall of ice at top speed. Down below, all he could hear was the screech of the wind, the fading roar, distant blasts and explosions, and that same scream, farther away into the bowels of this planet. He vanished, into the darkness of Shiver Star.

* * *

><p>And through the wind, a figure observed from afar. The galaxies of his eyes shone worriedly as he watched what he had already seen unfold before him.<p>

"This is a terrible path…," he murmured. "There must be… No. I can't act. I am tied. …As are you, aren't you?"

A form appeared behind him; from the ground, shadows melted the ice and escaped, showing one, bright red eye, surrounded by a melted metal mask. It expressed no emotion.

"He may be," the shadows spoke to him as raspy whispers through the wind. "We are not."

"Of course. You are his voice, but you speak nothing but lies. This is problematic, don't you think?"

The Dark matter surrounded him with its peers, but he showed no worry and stood his ground, watching, always. They did not attack him. Instead, they plunged back into the earth, rummaging through the pain of this dying planet. He shook his head.

"Poor Dark One… It seems you'll be alone for some more time… How you must suffer… But must they suffer with you? I guess we will see, if you really are patient. Just… Nova, don't let this path come true…"

He turned around and walked off, into the rising snow of the coming storm, vanishing from sight.


	28. Oh So Very Alone

** Author's note : Hey there! Before you read on, I'd like to point out that the specific demon-beast that I describe in the beginning of this chapter and that will appear again later on is quite different than how it appears in the show/games. If you want to see, there's a link to my deviantart page on my profile, where I post drawings of a series I started a while ago, the Demonpedia. Basically, I redraw the demon-beasts of the show in a different/realist way and give them an entry like we would see in an encyclopedia. It's quite fun, so I suggest you go and take a look for yourselves! On another note, I'd like to say that the first chapter of this story has been translated into Russian! The link is again on my profile page for those interested. On that, I won't keep you away from this chapter any longer. I hope you were able to put up with the wait! Next chapter shouldn't take as long. As always, have a good read!**

* * *

><p><em> But, one day…<em>

_ But… one day…_

_ The Darkness of the walls grew._

_ It engulfed worlds and stars into its nightmarish blackness._

_ And the Three Whose Hearts Where Linked lost sight of each other._

_ The Melodious One, the Light, with the Balanced at her side, stood up for us all, with her star and a sword in hand._

_ Dark Beings appeared from beyond the Walls._

_ They devoured everything._

_ And a terrible war began._

* * *

><p><em> While my friends fought to save the worlds of this Universe we cherished…<em>

_ I hid._

_ I hid in the Darkness. Afraid._

_ And I was alone._

_ Oh, so very alone…_

* * *

><p>When the giant tail smashed down into the ground, Dragato had to watch from afar as the ice split apart into a million of lost pieces that flew off into the air. Through the dust that rose up at that moment, a terribly familiar beast appeared; rising from the depths of the empty lake of ice, a giant reptile stood from its bed. With its large head covered in frost slowly lifting from the snow, the ground shook at its every step as it walked out of the lake into the open. The wind was rising, and with it, the snow and powder. Together they created a white screen that shielded the beast as its glowing red eyes observed its surroundings. Dragato could not believe his eyes.<p>

"An Ice Dragon!"

He hadn't seen one in ages, even less one this large! The demon-beast stepped out of the lake, each of its steps shaking the ground under it and shattering the ice. The titan of frost and ice walked slowly out of its den and into the open, each of its steps a shattering earthquake. Only a single look at Meta Knight's retreating crew told Dragato what to do. Grabbing his radio while backing away quickly, he called into it:

"Everyone back to the ships, now! We're going airborne!"

As the Ice Dragon looked around itself and growled at the small people running away from it, it leaned forward and roared loudly, freezing gazes leaking out of its massive maw. The ground shook as the Halberd took off, but Dragato waited inside the Lor, even as the other ship took to the skies as well. He grabbed his radio again as Galacta Knight ran up to him, covered in snow.

"Magolor, where are you?"

_"I-I'm with them! W-with the pirates!" _was the answer as a surprised Galacta started the ship quickly.

_"I'm with him, Sir,"_ Blade's voice added, much to their surprise. _"We got separated, don't worry about us, we're fine. Just get off the ground!"_

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!" Galacta growled.

Through the main screen, Dragato saw the Ice Dragon look up at the sky almost quizzically yet angrily, roaring at the flying ships in rage. Then, it turned its large, scaly head toward them… and roared again, before quickly walking in their direction. Dragato's heart rate picked up at this sight.

"Galacta, do it quicker!" he urged the younger knight.

"There!" he exclaimed as the foreign ship finally obeyed his commands and pushed itself off the ground.

The Lor's oars moved quickly as Galacta clumsily dodged the gaping jaws of the Ice Dragon, who, roaring again in anger, screeched its frost breath in their direction. The ship's shields reacted at the icy touch, but protected them, and they found themselves hovering higher in the sky, out of reach of the titan demon-beast. They rejoined with Hailan's ship, now piloted by herself only. The Halberd was immobile in front of them, wings closed and all cannons aimed at the ground.

_"Skwak!" _they heard the captain's voice resonate through the Lor's main radio, having quickly found their frequency. _"That was too close, lemme tell you that! Next time you wanna negotiate, how about at a nice restaurant or somethin'. Just above a damn Ice Dragon nest just ain't in my plans!"_

The main screen was suddenly covered in noise and black dots; then, the same image of the Halberd's deck appeared, only this time, Meta Knight was standing, cape wrapped tightly around his form. His eyes had a strange mixture of red and golden and seemed to… flicker. He was angry, but remained calm and composed.

_ "Dragato," _Meta Knight spoke clearly and darkly. _"I have two more of your crew members here, but three others fell into the nest."_

_ "Four," _Hailan spoke up. _"The Neon isn't here either. She must've been with them. Sir, allow me to go and search for the children. I will see them and find them just fine with my eyes."_

"And let you go through an infested nest alone?" the elder Star Warrior answered. "No. Galacta, you're going with-"

_"Please," _Meta Knight cut him off, his tone almost amused. _"Allow me to give you one of my men for this task. As proof of my… reliability. Mace,_" he spoke into his ship's radio, _"go down to the cargo, you'll accompany Lady Hailan into the nest."_

_ "Aye-aye, Sir, goin' there," _came the answer with a rough, familiar accent.

Dragato resisted a sigh; yet, he had to admit, they had no other choice. They couldn't start separating into small teams like that. At least, he told himself, Blade and Magolor would see about their crew members taken hostage in the Halberd… He eventually simply nodded his head.

"Hailan," he spoke in the radio, "station the ship onto the Lor's deck, there should be enough space."

_"Sir?"_

"You'll go down there with one of Meta Knight's men, and once you have found the children, we'll rejoin in the town."

_"I saw a tower at the center of the city," _Meta Knight said. _"There are no buildings around it, you should see it easily from a distance. Let us meet there at sunset."_

Dragato nodded. As doubtful as he was of this man and his intentions, he seemed to have thought things through, unlike him. Dragato needed to change that; he was far from proud of himself.

_"Got it," _Hailan said. _"I'm landing on the deck now."_

As both Dragato and Galacta watched through a tab that had just appeared on the screen as the smaller ship slowly positioned itself above the Lor Starcutter, Meta Knight chuckled lightly.

_"Now," _he said. _"About this 'collaboration' you spoke of… I must say I am genuinely interested in what you have to offer. How about we head to that tower and… negotiate, per your words? Dee could make us some fine tea, mmh?"_

A small orange blur scurried off behind him, squealing in glee. Despite the glare he got from Galacta Knight, Dragato agreed.

* * *

><p>The cold seeped through his body like he was made but of lace and bones. The young knight shivered as he raised his head from the bed of snow he was in. He was barely aware of how much his limbs were shaking; he could only feel the cold bite at his skin as it found its way under his clothes and armour and as it clung to his glassy bones. Bun looked around himself, past the frozen bangs of hair that clung to his face. He couldn't recognize where he was, but he knew he was far from where he should be. Shakily, Bun pushed himself off the snow and, hoisting himself against a nearby wall of ice, he watched his surroundings. He was high atop a ledge, high above what he could only call the largest pit he had ever seen. The labyrinth-like ravine spread in all directions, cut in sections by walls of ice sculpted by winds, freezing and slicing winds that chilled him to the bone. From where he stood, he could see most of the tunnels, ledges and pools that constituted this giant nest. There were piles of snow covered stones scattered all around, some rounded by age and others shaped like claws and ribcages sticking out of the walls.<p>

When Bun heard rumbling sounds coming his way, his ears perked up and he quickly slid down from the ledge to the closest lower level, where he ducked behind a low wall of stone. To stop his shaking, he wrapped himself in his white cape, holding his breath. The ground shook, progressively more and more, and he heard a low, thundering growl as the heavy steps went past, slowly. When they went farther away, the young knight turned and looked over the rock wall, only to see the Ice Dragon's tail disappear as it slid away into another branch of the canyon. The steps echoed off the walls for a long time, but Bun didn't loose time listening to them; he quickly and quietly ran to the edge of the ledge and jumped to reach another one on the same level, one that had an outcropping where he would have a better view of the cavern. Keeping an eye on where the demon-beast had gone and listening to the vanishing steps, Bun looked around, up and down the walls, looking for a sign of life or movement.

His lips were itching to call for his friends, but his training told him it was most unwise, not with a beast like this lurking in these halls. Turning around, Bun slid down the outcropping back toward the wall, readying himself for the search for the others. He couldn't stay alone too long; neither could Kirby or Maëlle and the Neon. In the distance, he heard the roaring of engines, slowly vanishing away…

* * *

><p>Magolor was shaking. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't control it. His hand was clenched over his chest, grasping at his collar while his other hand grasped his aching side, keeping his cape over it. This wasn't how he had planned things. This was <em>far<em> from how he had planned things. He wasn't supposed to be here! Not right now! He felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him and he whipped around, choking on a gasp. Blade took his hand away, surprised.

"Is everything alright, Magolor?" he asked in genuine worry. "You weren't injured?"

As soon as they had been separated from the others by the sudden attack, the Halcandran had followed the first familiar shape he had seen, but he found it hard to understand how he found himself in here. The pirates had no choice but to allow them in. Blade and himself were now following one of them, the one that held a trident strapped to his back. The strange machine that had been floating around was now hovering all around them, scanning them from feet to toe. Magolor felt naked under its mechanical gaze and only grasped his chest a bit tighter, shaking his head without thinking.

"I-I'm fine, j-just a bit shaken up, I guess… I-Is it really safe for us to be h-here?"

"No worry," the pirate at the front spoke with his heavy accent. "We ain't assholes, y'know. So long as you don't cause trouble, I ain't got a reason to hurt ya, floatin' dude. Same for you, knight. What're your names? They call me Trident."

The pirate turned his head to look at them, waving his hand. Blade only nodded his head, keeping his distance.

"Trident. We are well met. I'm Blade, and this is my friend Magolor. Thanks for your help out there, we wouldn't have made it to our ship in time otherwise."

"Heh, no problem."

They resumed walking, and Magolor didn't say a word, trying to calm his nerves instead. How Blade could keep his cool like this after they were almost stomped by a giant frost lizard was beyond him. His ears twitched when the pirate spoke again.

"Guess you guys wanna see ya friends, huh? You know, Miss Ribbon, that Az guy and that other knight."

"Other knight?" Blade suddenly sounded relieved. "You mean Sword?! Where is he?"

"He's ya bro, right?" Trident chuckled as they turned a corner and headed to an elevator. "Don't worry 'bout him, he's alive. Actually, he wouldn't be if we hadn't found him first. The guy's tough though, gotta admit that. Already itching to get out of bed. You'll see him later, Sir Meta Knight might wanna talk to you guys first."

Magolor's heart skipped a beat or two. Everything but that. He swallowed, grasping his side still, and pulled his collar higher up against his face, pushing his ears back. Hesitantly, he followed Blade into the elevator, still keeping behind the pirate, who turned toward them as the elevator went up. He crossed his arms and looked straight at him.

"Hey, chill, little dude," he said casually. "We ain't bitin'. 'Cept for those dragons though, just don't bother them."

He widened his eyes and backed away until he touched the vibrating wall.

"Dragons?!" he repeated. "What dragons?!"

The two knights stared at him quizzically, but still Trident answered:

"Two dragons we found, one Sir Meta Knight ordered we capture the other day on Neo Star when that dude's brother fell, and another a few days ago when we confronted you guys. What're they called again… Lundy…? Landia? Yeah, Landia. What's up with them? Scared o' lizards, little guy?"

Magolor started shaking again. This was very bad. Very, very bad. He shook his head, just as the elevator doors opened to another hallway. He clenched his eyes shut, already imagining these terrible beasts as they hovered above him, ready to unleash their fire breath on his small form… He shook his head again, raising his hands to grasp his hood and hold it down. Blade walked up to him and again put a hand on his shoulder, only this time the young Halcandran man didn't jump; he looked up at him, trying to hold his breath.

"Hey, don't worry," he said calmly. "Whatever is going on between you three, I'm sure we can sort it out. Come on, let's go meet with the others. You need to sit down a bit…"

Not with them here, Magolor thought angrily as he followed the two knights down the corridor. This was a terrible situation. If he could avoid Landia while he was here, everything would go his way, but if the dragon had told them everything, then it was already prone to failure. Hopefully this giant lizard had kept its tongue still as it usually did… If not, he knew what to do… even though he was reluctant to…

They walked further down the corridor, until they reached a metal door that quietly slid open when they neared it. Inside was a strange room, one that looked like a living room; there were sofas and tables, a fireplace lit up with warming crystals that gave a warm glow to the room, and the back of the room was completely covered in tall windows that allowed one to view the sky. From the sofas, Magolor saw someone stand; or rather, float. When the Halcandran saw the fairy, his breath was taken away. He had heard of her from Kirby. But he didn't expect her to be… _like this._ When he heard princess, he heard something completely different. The lovely young lady that floated toward them with a large smile stole his heart away when she came to gratefully shake their hands. She went to Blade first.

"Sir Blade!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The knight took his helmet off his head, gracefully took her hand and bowed down, like a knight ought to do before royalty, holding the helmet under his arm. He smiled.

"And I am glad to see you are well, princess. When I heard about what happened to you, I feared for your life. But I see that I had no reason to worry."

She smiled and giggled lightly.

"We all thought falsely of these people," she said, holding a hand out to Trident, who greeted her with a nod. "They took very good care of us."

She turned her head to Magolor, who, when she did, lost his breath. He started shaking again, but for completely different reasons… His floating hands were twisting his cape almost nervously, and all thoughts of Landia and the Ice Dragon left him. She smiled kindly.

"Hello, Halcandran! I don't believe we have met," she said, holding her hand out to him. "I'm Ribbon, of Ripple Star! What's your name?"

He stared at her hand for a moment, at a loss for words.

"I-I'm… I… huh… M… M…"

He ended up mumbling his name, and he saw her elvish ears perk forward a bit. Her head slightly moved to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"…mmaholhor…"

"Jeez, kid," Trident said in a loud laugh. "Mumble louder, the lady can't hear ya!"

He swallowed again, suddenly feeling his face grow hot. What was wrong with him, he asked himself. He had never had trouble saying his name before!

"M-Magolor," he finally said with a nervous chuckle. "I-I'm Magolor… I-I'm a friend of Kirby's, h-he told me about you…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Any friend of Kirby's is a friend of mine! It's great to meet you, Magolor!"

Blade looked around the room, noting how empty it was.

"Wasn't there someone else with you?" he asked. "Maëlle's father?"

"You just missed him," Ribbon answered. "He left a minute ago, I don't know where. Don't mind him if you see him and he's a bit… strange. He's been like this since we were taken here…"

"The guy's good though," Trident spoke, making Blade turn to him. "Guess meeting ya dead son'll do that to ya. You guys stay here, I'll go fetch da Lord."

Magolor didn't even see him leave the room; instead, he gladly followed the young fairy when she gestured for the both of them to come and sit on the sofas.

"You guys have a lot to tell me," she said, sitting down. "What happened down there?"

When Magolor sat down as well, he didn't feel relieved; he only felt more determined.

* * *

><p>Maëlle was falling with a mountain of snow and broken ice shards. Screaming, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to hold on to her Neon friend, but she lost the sense of touch. Her heart heaved painfully in her chest as she went down a long tunnel of ice, hitting walls and sliding against rough stone. Her cape suddenly stuck on a producing stone bone, halting her fall, but only briefly; her cape detached itself from her clothes and she fell again, spinning in another direction. She lost her voice and only managed to cough and yelp each time she hit something. Finally, her skin screeched when it came into contact with a freezing liquid, and she choked on water. For a moment, her light body was dragged down into the waters by her wet clothes, but her instincts suddenly weighted in, making her kick her legs with force. She moved her stubby arms in all directions, hoping it would get her out of there. She slowly escaped the darkness of the still waters and neared the light of the surface; finally, she emerged, gasping for breath. She paddled clumsily toward the closest platform she could see and threw herself forward, digging her stubby arms in the stones and rollers that gathered there. She painfully pulled herself away from the cold waters and slowly crawled her way up the bank, everything to get away from this cold. But it would not leave her be, and she realized quickly that she was shivering like mad.<p>

_'So cold,'_ she thought helplessly. '_So cold…!'_

"B-b-b… b-Bun…?" she called weakly, lifting her pale face up to look around herself. "K-k… Kirrrb-by? L-l-luka…!..."

Her face fell back down; she managed to roll in on herself, trying to conserve the little warmth she had left. She couldn't feel her skin and she couldn't stop shivering. It had never happened to her; she had always lived on Neo Star, in a jungle where it never snowed. She had never once been cold; she felt like she was just going to break into tiny shards. She cried; her tears stung her frozen face.

"P-p-papa…," she sobbed, hiding her face in her arms. "H-help me, papa… mama… La-andy…"

Her head felt light. Her eyes were closed and refused to open, like her eyelids were fused together. Before she could faint, however, she heard a noise… Shuffling near her, steps in the stones. A low grunt, followed by a female voice, rough and filled with growls and whistles.

"Maëlle… We know this one… Let us warm you, child…"

* * *

><p>Hailan watched the ships leave with a strange feeling in her heart, one she couldn't really explain. She felt both saddened and relieved to see them leave, especially the battleship.<p>

"Well then, sweetie," a rough voice spoke behind her, "guess we're hafta work together, eh? How 'bout a fresh start, yes?"

She turned her gaze to the pirate that had just joined her in the snow. They were both a good distance away from the nest, and she was glad to see that the Ice Dragon seemed to have retreated back into its cave. She had put on an armour specific to this star, one she had planned on using during this trip; instead of her usual blue clothes and dark armour, she was now dressed in white, from feet to head, with warm fur lining her collar and shoulder pads. With goggles down to her collar, she stared at the pirate, who was dressed similarly with fur and warm armour. He still had his mace attached to his back, along with other weaponry strapped to his sides. She crossed her arms and raised her face, looking as dignified as her bad mood allowed her.

"If a fresh start is what you want," she answered, "you will refer to me by my full title. I do not take too kindly to being called 'sweetie', thank you very much."

"Oh, so sorry, lady!" the pirate laughed as he faked a low bow. "'Course I'll refer to you by ya full title thingy. What do I have to call this pretty face, Miss?"

Keeping her face raised, she stiffened a chuckle and forced her lips to stick to a simple line. She kept her composure.

"Lady Hailany'ma Uhanga is my full name," she said simply. "You may refer to me as Lady Hailan. I believe you are called Mace, correct?"

"You got it, sweetie," the pirate said, straightening himself up. "Oh, sorry. Lady Hailan. Imma be sure to keep that in mind. So, how 'bout we forget what happened in the volcano and dive in this here nest, mh? Hope you like hunting Ice Dragons, sweetie!"

"Can't say I've had much of a chance to hunt some," she said as they both headed toward the nest. "Let's just hope we won't have to face this one, I'd rather not have any frozen limbs."

"I feel ya, Lady."

Upon nearing the giant pit that separated the land, they both ducked on the ledge and looked down into the ravine. Mace whistled.

"That is one giant hole, I tell ya."

Hailan squinted her eyes, trying to detect any form of life that could potentially be the young'uns. Among the whiteness of the cave, she saw a few moving life-forms, distant lights that moved under the ground in different directions. They were but specks of light; she was unable to tell them apart. She groaned.

"Let's go in," she said. "I need to get closer to find them. I fear they may have went separate ways."

"Right behind ya."

The mercenary and the ninja both found the nearest ledge and jumped down, thus beginning their search for their missing crew mates. The snow storm was only beginning…

* * *

><p>He was in a strange place. Staring up at a clear, blue sky, he felt nothing. His body was almost nonexistent, and his mind was covered in a deep fog. He was vaguely aware of a distant pain in his chest, but paid no mind to it. The sound of water danced in his ears; what beautiful music it played! Soft, slow tunes, overlapping in waves of bliss. He didn't want it to end. But he blinked, and he found himself atrociously aware of his body. A corpse. He was back to being a corpse. His heart beat weakly in his chest; moving his eyes downward, he could see the tip of a golden hilt producing out of it.<p>

"Oh no… You're definitely not okay… Uh, don't move! I'll, uh, bring you home! Oh gods, is that a sword?! Don't panic Dee, it's fine! You can do it! Just… hold on!"

He blinked again. And he found himself standing, feet halfway covered by moving, warm and transparent waves, streaked with red stripes. Slowly, he turned around, and faced the island he had washed upon. He could feel his blood drip down his body, to his feet, and to the sand underneath. There stood the Waddle Dee, frozen in his tracks; he was holding a strange, hand-made stretcher made of large leaves and roots. The small creature shook in place.

"H-how can you..! How can you stand! H-hey, wait!"

He stepped forward and fell again. Into the Silence and the Darkness.

He suddenly gasped for breath, waking up from a terrible nightmare. Whispers and echoes of voices resounded in his skull, made his heart palpitate in his chest, pumping against his ribcage. He lay there, in his bed, out of breath, for a long moment, until a warm hand on his arm rubbed him and eventually managed to calm him.

"Another nightmare…?"

A body pressed against his, enveloping him in blissful warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax under this gentle touch.

"Yes… I apologize if I woke you…"

"It's fine," the voice answered softly, now closer to his ear.

Her breath was doubly warm on his face and he smiled, grateful.

"I wasn't asleep anyway," it continued. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head softly.

"No, there's no need. It's always the same thing. Don't worry about it."

"Meta, please. If I don't worry about you, you won't even try to think about yourself. Just let me worry. You continue being you."

He chuckled, lightly, before slightly turning his head toward her. He rubbed his nose against hers, eliciting a small giggle from her. He felt her lips press gently against his, in a soft and chaste kiss that made him forget everything about his nightmare. He opened his eyes, and their gazes met. Her own eyes, gold like honey, were a blessing to him; a guiding light in the darkness that invaded him. They were there to free him of this darkness, the one that came from his own thoughts, his own dreams, his own world. He caressed her cheek, forever grateful for her presence.

"Thank you, Hailany…"

* * *

><p>Kirby was terribly confused when he opened his eyes. Slowly at first, he blinked multiple times, confused as to where he was, as to what he had seen, as to what had happened prior to that. Why was he here? Where was this here? Carefully, he slid his arms under his body and pushed himself slightly off the ground, but stopped immediately. He was suddenly aware of a head splitting headache that made his heart thump against his skull, making him feel dizzy. For a moment, he remained there, trying to even his breath, when he realized he was terribly cold. Moving his body slowly, he sat on his rear, holding his white cape around himself to try and warm up. He was covered in snow and had to shake it off, shivering madly. Hugging himself, he looked up, breathing heavily to get his blood to run, and observed his surroundings, confused.<p>

He was in a small cavern of sorts, surrounded by slick and curved walls of sculpted ice. The cavern was cylindrical, like a tunnel that led further away into the underground. Above him, Kirby could see where he had come from; there was a hole of broken ice, probably where he had traversed from above. It was hard to say how far below the surface he was… But in this place, he could hear nothing. Passed his first confusion, Kirby found himself… calm. He still felt like someone was there, hugging him in warm and loving arms… He closed his eyes a moment, a small smile finding its way to his lips at the memory. This person had never truly left him, and that thought alone brought him peace. He opened his eyes again when he heard a noise. It was like a voice, calling from down the tunnel of ice. There was a light coming from the other room on the other side… and like a fly attracted to a light post, Kirby stood up and walked toward it. He wasn't shivering anymore; he was in fact barely aware of his own body. He felt like he was but a dream… fleeting toward awakening… The voices were clearer… They were calling…

"Meta…!"

"Meta…!

"Kir-"

"Meta…!"

"Kirby…!"

The two names repeated themselves, each time closer to each other, each time one sounding more like the other, like they didn't matter. The person in the other room was calling but for one person. The two names were mixed together…

"Meta!"

"Kirby!"

"Where are you, sweetie? Dinner's ready!"

He walked closer… Rain echoed in his ears.

"Oh stars! Meta, Kirby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! N-n-no, don't die on me! Come on, hold on! It was an accident! It was an accident…!"

The rain stopped, and music followed; joyful music, the one he would hear in times of peace. The room was just there…

"Alright, one last tankard and then I'm done! Don't give me that look, you should relax too! Sit down, sing, Meta, Kirby! Aw, come on, I know you can sing! You can't hide these things from me, little mister! Not in a million years, haha!"

Kirby entered the next cavern, and found himself on a hill. The sky was blue, stripped with a few puffy, white clouds. The air was warm, and it felt just like home. On the top of the hill, there was a tree. And under the tree, was him. Blue skin, pink skin, purple feet, red feet, white eyes, blue eyes. They were all the same. The look he saw was the same. The child was reading a book, his favourite one, about the story of a great Star Warrior of old and his many adventures.

When he stepped closer, the hill vanished, replaced once more by the ice cave. The cavern was somewhat large and offered many layers of icy steps that headed in multiple directions, all in different, smaller tunnels. Walking forward, Kirby listened intently. He heard another voice, distant and echoing through the caves. It came from his left. He immediately turned and headed there, almost excited.

"Look at this child," the voice said. "Such promises! We'll be rid of Nightmare in no time!"

"Meta doesn't want to fight…"

"Kirby doesn't want to battle…"

"Meta, Kirby hates the sight of blood…"

"They say the GSA's leader herself came to meet him the other day. He said he would go!"

"Oh, such promises! Our Last Hope!"

He entered another dream, and stood in a wide and tall room, a hangar of sorts. In the middle of a crowd of taller people and surrounded by ships ten times his size, he saw himself, with a small backpack on his back, looking around himself in confusion and almost fear. The memory faded, and he found himself in another cave, a smaller one, with only one way to go. Stepping into another room, he heard other voices.

"Hey there! My name's Jecra. I was told we were gonna work together. You're Meta, Kirby, right? …Uh, not the talking type, eh?"

The room he was in now was massive; like a throne room, lined with columns and filled with the heavy smell of incense. Ribbons and colourful silky cloths were hanging from the ceiling in a pattern that made him dream, like a sunset was spread out in the whole room. The throne room was filled with people of a strange, bipedal species, like insects. Before a large throne on which sat the Queen of this land, kneeled a commander, behind whom kneeled himself and few other soldiers. He saw himself look up, and Kirby's eyes saw immediately what caught his attention. On the side of a column, among other maids and servants, stood a Kiridan hybrid. She was dressed formally with silk and jewels. Her golden, honeyed eyes were looking at him. Both he and himself smiled, and she smiled back, shyly. He heard her voice in another memory, but didn't understand a word she said. The incense-filled room vanished, and for a moment, only he and the maid stood, in the swirling waters of memories. They were both washed away, and Kirby brutally came back to his body. Breathing heavily, he ran, from cavern to cavern.

He saw himself, with friends, enjoying the peaceful aftermath of a battle.

He saw himself, alone with his tranquility, in a library.

He saw himself, secretly eating sweets and enjoying himself.

He saw himself, saluting his leaders as he received a medal before a crowd.

He saw himself, slowly loosing his smile, with new scars.

He saw himself, locked in a fierce battle with a demon-beast.

He saw himself, sitting alone at the command of his ship…

He saw himself, in a battlefield, under the rain. He inhaled, ready to find an ability in an object he had seen. A grenade flew at him, and the memory faded in an instant. Only cries and sobs came to him.

"I-I'm so sorry… Please, don't die… Oh Nova, forgive me!"

He saw himself, suspended in darkness…

He saw himself… alone… covered in horrid scars… broken…

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I can show you. Do you want to see the future? Or the past? Or maybe both?"

He chose both. He remembered. He remembered everything. He could see the future, he could see himself, drowning, and he could see the past; he could see… a strange child. Standing alone in darkness. It stared at him, with its one eye opened. The other was bleeding. The child smiled. And he returned to the present, in an icy cave.

Shivering, Kirby wandered to another one, feet trailing on the ice. Before he could reach the other room, he heard voices again.

"What's his name?"

"…Kirby. His name is Kirby."

He entered the memory. He saw Meta Knight. He saw his other half… He was sitting in an armchair in front of a window, one that allowed him to view the closest nebula. In his arms, asleep, was Kirby. A small child, barely the size of a newborn, sleeping with its tiny hands wrapped around his elder's cheek. Meta Knight's distorted face was at peace, yet… appeared sad. Kirby saw two forms appear, one a tall, blonde man, and the other, a small, round lady. It was Jecra who spoke first.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"We could hide him," the lady said. "We could take care of him…"

"No," Meta Knight said, unmoving as he watched Kirby sleep. "He's not safe here… I know what will happen to this place… I know what will happen to him… He must leave. I've already started to work on an hibernation cradle that'll take him far away from here."

"Meta, please…"

"Stop… calling me like that. Meta is dead."

"That's bullshit like I've never heard it."

"You wouldn't understand…"

Jecra's form disappeared, fading like mist into the memory. Only the lady remained. Her eyes were hurt, staring down. Kirby felt a pain in his chest, seeing her like this. Meta Knight held out a hand and touched her cheek, trying to get her to look at him. He couldn't smile.

"I'm… sorry I said that…"

"It's alright… You've been acting strange since… you came back. But none of what you say will change anything between us, Meta. Whatever your name is now, whoever this Kirby is… I still and will always stand by your side."

She faded as well. Meta Knight was now standing, with Kirby in his arms. He slightly rocked his arms back and forth, making the child giggle and hold out his paws to touch and feel his face. Kirby saw his elder give him an object… a Warp Star.

"Maybe one day… we'll be complete. Maybe one day, you'll understand… Be the light this Universe needs, Kirby… and let me be its darkness. If you're lucky, you'll grow far away from war and pain. If you're lucky, you'll live a long and prosperous life. Just… don't make the same mistakes I did. I know you won't. Maybe we will see each other again… Heh, don't give me that look… We will meet again, Kirby. I promise. Good-bye, my child. Sleep well."

They both vanished, leaving the young Star Warrior alone, in this swirling mist of memories and voices. Fifty thousand years of memories. Fifty thousand years of war, friendships, anger, fear, joy and love, restored in an instant.

When Kirby stepped forward, he jumped into another memory. He walked through a door made of long, dried leaves, into a room dimly lit by a candle and the light of the setting sun piercing through the window. The cabin was small, wooden walls traversed here and there by the branches of the tree it had been built in. There were very few furniture inside… but the only one that got his attention, was the bed of moss and leaves that was in the corner. On it, was Meta Knight. His armour lay next to him, neatly placed against the wall next to a bloody Galaxia. Blood drops were everywhere on the floor, apparently impossible to clean. The knight was covered in bandages made of strange, long leaves, but they were barely able to hide the reddened skin underneath. He wasn't asleep; his white, tired eyes were looking at an object in his hand. Back held against the pillow, his wings were fanned out on either side of him, immobile. Kirby walked closer. He knew what it was he was holding. It was a brooch. On it, the ornamental flower bud, made of various crystals and rare stones, hadn't bloomed. Meta Knight sighed and slowly blinked, rubbing the bud with his thumb.

"Soon…," he murmured. "Soon… I'll be out of here… Once this darkness which chains me is gone, I'll find you… wherever you are…"

His head slowly lifted… and he looked straight at him. Not through him. Their eyes met.

"Kirby… I can feel your sadness… No more tears… for the both of us. Remember… what I said… We will meet again… but not now. I do not wish to hurt you… I am a traitor… a deserter… a demon-beast… I've always been… Please, stop crying…"

He closed his eyes, infinitely tired… Kirby closed his own eyes as well… And when he opened them, he was back in the cave, surrounded not by a cabin in a tree, but by walls of ice. Breathless, Kirby slid against a wall until he was sitting, holding his hands on the ice to try and feel them again. Fifty thousand years of memory had just been restored to him. And he found it hard to believe all that he was understanding; about Meta Knight, about himself, and about the Dark matter… He laughed. A firm chuckle at first that evolved into a full-hearted laugh. He held his heart. At that moment, Kirby was truly happy.

"No more tears… Alright… Hehehe! No more… I'm coming to find you, Meta Knight… Just you watch! Hahaha! Same for you, Zero! Watch me light up that darkness of yours!"


	29. A Good Punch in the Face

**Author's note: Hey there! Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this one! Next one shouldn't take long either, considering it's the chapter I've been waiting for months to write! We get a lot of details down in this chapter, but don't worry; action is coming shortly. On that, I hope you all have a great read, and don't forget to leave a review on the way! Thanks again, and I'll see you on the next chapter! Have a good day!**

* * *

><p><em>This was the first and the last war of this era.<em>

_ The Era of Imprisonment._

_ Then came the Era of Light, an era in which no walls of darkness existed._

_ No one knew what became of the Melodious One._

_ No one knew what became of the Balanced One._

_ No one knew what became of the Dark One._

_ Because no one had ever known of their presence._

_ To this day, this tale has never been told, not in legends nor in the most ancient folklore. It remains hidden in the folds of time, far into its vast, unchained sea, deep into its forgotten ages._

_ All that was left of it, was the eternal balance between Light and Dark. Where Star Warriors appeared to fight for the Light, so too did Dark matter rise to spread the Darkness. It is a never-ending fight, one that will spread forever more through time and ages… The only legacy They were able to leave behind…_

_ How amusing…_

_ That I would be forgotten so easily, and yet… be so present at the same time._

* * *

><p>"…And now we're here," Ribbon finished, before bringing her cup of tea up to her lips and quietly sip.<p>

Blade and Magolor both remained silent for a moment, one thinking about the situation, the other thinking about… _other things._ Ribbon sighed.

"Now I know… It may be hard to trust these guys at first sight, certainly after what happened with Sir Sword and ourselves, but…"

"You trust them?" Magolor asked.

She gave a slight nod in response.

"Of course," she said, "I wouldn't trust them with my life, but… I believe they aren't what they show they are. Pirates or not, I feel they have heart, especially Sir Meta Knight. I do not believe he is a fake."

"Well," Magolor chuckled, "I can't say I can compare with the real guy, I've never met him! I guess only Sir Blade can tell, uh?"

"You're right," Ribbon said, turning to the quiet knight. "What do you think, Sir Blade?"

He remained silent still, arms crossed. His helmet off allowed to see a serious, focused face, but also a shadow of a doubt draped over his eyes. His mouth was but a thin, white line as he thought this over. He groaned a bit.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I… I'll need to meet him first. From what I've seen, I… I can't believe this is Sir Meta Knight. Not yet. Let's not forget that he deliberately attacked and threatened us, as well as Ripple Star. As nice as they may appear, we have to keep our guard up."

"Of course," the fairy concurred. "I understand your point. In fact I should be the one thinking like this, seeing what they did to me…"

"But why did they capture you?" Magolor asked in honest concern, to which Blade could only nod in approval. "They didn't… hurt you, did they?"

She smiled at his concern and laughed, waving her hand.

"Ho no, they didn't! Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. …Thank you for asking."

She moved her hand through the stray bands of pink hair falling on her face and cleared her throat, her eyes looking down at her empty cup thoughtfully.

"No, they… they captured me to, uh… Well… You guys should know that you need a fairy to mend the pieces of the Crystal back together. Obviously they want it, but…" She sighed and shook her head. "You'll need to ask him. He'll explain it a thousand times better than me. All I can say is that it's so much… bigger than Ripple Star at this point… I don't like giving excuses but… that's how it is."

Seeing her like this confused Magolor a moment. Bigger than Ripple Star? What could be more important than that? If Ripple Star died, it would affect the entire system, would it not? Could something else affect the entire Universe…? Had they found out…? No, he told himself. They couldn't. Not yet. But as he thought of this, he looked at the fairy sitting across from him, and felt something quite odd inside him. A pinch at what remained of his heart. Sipping some more tea to ease it down, he pushed that thought aside. Whatever it was, it could certainly wait.

"Alright," Blade said. "I guess we'll wait. For now, however, I'm concerned about something else that requires our attention as well. Magolor, there's something I need to know about the dragons from earlier."

His heart pinched again and he choked on his tea, grasping his cup as he coughed a bit. He cleared his throat, drying his mouth with a glove as he stared at the ground, trying to keep a straight face. This isn't the time to be doing this, he scolded himself. He cleared his throat again.

"Um, yeah? I guess I never did explain to you…"

Blade nodded.

"Who are they? What are they doing here, and what do they want with you?"

Ribbon listened to them confusedly, furrowing her eyebrows. She set her cup down.

"Wait, are you talking about Landia?" she asked, only to have Magolor nod in response. "What did he do?"

Magolor sighed, but inside, he was beaming.

"Landia," he started slowly, "was originally a four-headed dragon that lived in the tallest and biggest volcano of Halcandra, near my home. He's always been there, even before I was born, and some say he calls himself the King of Halcandra. He's always been peaceful, only rarely dealing with us…" He sighed sadly, clenching his hands together nervously. "Until recently, he… He flew down from his mountain in a rage, breathing fire and wrecking havoc everywhere, without any warning. I-it was terrible…"

He gulped a bit, drinking a bit of tea to pass it down. Ribbon was looking at him, her eyes filled with a sympathetic glow that made him almost… guilty, of saying what he was about to say. Their eyes met. He continued, slowly.

"Then came the Dark matter, straight out of the mountain… I don't think I need to explain what they did, seeing that they did the same to your planet."

She nodded, quietly. Magolor breathed in.

"My father, the original owner of the Lor Starcutter, tried to use the ship to coax the dragon into stopping its attack, but… the last I saw of him, he…"

He blinked a few times, frustrated at the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I took the Lor," he continued, "and left Halcandra to go look for help. Before I left, I was told by my brother to go find the fairies of Ripple Star, that the Crystal would help cleanse the planet. He told me that they would hold on until then… That's why I'm here, but Landia… He followed me. As I entered hyper-space, he was right on my trail, separated into four, smaller versions of himself. I managed to disperse three of them on the way, but one of them invaded my ship and injured me. I crash-landed on Popstar, where I met Sir Galacta Knight. He told me that the Landia that was in the ship had left without even fighting. Maybe Landia thought I was dead… Somehow, I hope so…"

For a moment his audience remained silent, and he thought he had lost them, but when he looked up, he once again met Ribbon's gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but held it back, finding his throat empty of words. Meaningless words. He closed it back.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Magolor…," were Ribbon's kind words. "And the rest of your star. I never thought… Landia would be like that…"

"Did you… meet him?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"On Neo Star," she answered, "we met one. He was Maëlle's friend. It seems he had been found injured by the Kiridan colony and he befriended them. What's strange is that… he was very friendly, you see. It's… pretty hard to believe that he caused so much pain…"

Magolor scoffed. Of course this would have happened…

"Tssk… Landia is a good liar," he commented. "Didn't you say that he attacked Azure, when you and Az were captured?"

"I guess he did…"

"We also met a part of Landia," Blade finally spoke, making them both turn to him. "Actually, now that I think about it… He did mention you."

Magolor's heart skipped a beat, but he kept his hands from shaking and simply asked:

"He did? W-what did he say?"

The knight shook his head.

"Basically, nothing. We just asked how he had gotten on Aqua Star, and your name was the answer. I guess it makes sense if he was after you and he missed his shot."

Magolor was tempted to sigh in relief, but the next thing the swordsman said stole his tongue.

"Actually, he's probably one of the two trapped here."

Seeing the Halcandran pale, Blade extended a hand to rub his back gently.

"Hey, don't worry," he said softly. "I promise, I won't let them touch you. Just relax. We'll meet back with everyone else soon and you'll be back in your father's ship in a moment. When the Crystal'll be fully complete, I'm sure the fairies will lend it to your star. Right, Miss?"

Ribbon wholeheartedly agreed to his statements, but before Magolor could thank them, truly, of their help, the three of them heard the door slide open behind them, making them all turn immediately. They were all very surprised to see none other than Azure; the giant Wolfwrath swarmed into the room like the mountain of fur that he was and immediately ran up to Blade, who laughed when the demon-beast started liking his face off.

"Hahaha! Calm down, Azure, I'm happy to see you too!" the young knight tried to hold him off as the wolf climbed his fore arms on his shoulders, wagging his tail furiously.

Magolor's eyes were large as he eyed the demon wolf. What a beast! He had never seen anything dog-like as large as this! Tongue hanging, Azure turned his head to look at him, and seeing a stranger with a foreign smell, he took his tongue back and sniffed his face, retrieving his usual solemn look, mixed with a held back curiosity. Magolor didn't move, too scared and fascinated to try anything, and watched the wolf sniff his face, arms and ears, chuckling awkwardly.

"H-hey there, y-you must be Azure," he said, keeping his face as far away from his teeth as possible. "K-Kirby told me a lot about you…"

"Do not worry," a voice suddenly spoke from the door, forcing silence upon the room. "He won't bite you unless I say so."

They all turned, just as Azure left Magolor to run back toward the door and run around his master. Run around the Knight. Blade's heart stopped. To see him up close was a completely different experience from seeing him outside, on the opposing side, with the wind and his crew mates between them. Sir Meta Knight now stood there, with the door closing shut behind him. His father, Az, walked next to him and advanced in the room, not saying a single word, only to go and sit on an armchair with a sigh. Magolor didn't dare say anything. He could feel Blade's heavy aura get even heavier at the sight of the man, even as this one took a few steps in the room, his feet light as he spoke to the Halcandran:

"You must be the one called Magolor, I presume."

For a reason he wasn't sure of, Magolor felt… very odd. Like everything he had worked for was meaningless. Completely useless and devoid of any repercussions that would be in his favour. It felt like everything that they did had been planned. He felt terribly guilty. He felt like his mind was being read, and the things that would be found if he continued to stare at the knight's glowing, golden eyes would expose absolutely everything, would ruin it all. He riveted his gaze to the ground, clasping his hands together and slightly backing away toward Ribbon.

"Um… Yes, i-it's me… Y-you… You must be Sir Meta Knight…"

The knight nodded, slightly bowing down as a greeting. Blade watched with a strangely silent mind. Walking inside this ship, he had prepared many questions for when he would meet him. He had tried to plan ahead, depending on whatever finds he would make, depending on whether this man was a fake or not. Now, he didn't know anything anymore. As Sir Meta Knight turned his head to face him, wrapped in his dark purple cape and wearing this brand new armour that Blade almost didn't recognize, the younger knight felt his throat dry up, the words flying away from his mouth as soon as they met eyes.

For a long time, the two knights judged each other in complete silence, with only the distant purr of the engine to soothe their minds. Finally, Blade gave a half, scoffed chuckle, feeling his face twitch uncomfortably.

"Are you even real?" he asked. "Or is this just a dream?"

Meta Knight took a moment to answer, his eyes straying away a little bit to think.

"I am real," he answered.

His voice, low and dark, extinguished the little courage the knight had built up to ask his questions.

"But for all I know," he continued, his voice taking on a lighter tone, "we could all be simple dreams. But I will keep my first answer. I am as real as you, old friend."

Blade clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, pinching between his nose with his index and thumb. He sighed deeply, trying to calm his heart. His voice broke for the first time since Sword had vanished. He breathed back in, gathering what little courage remained.

"I'll be honest. There's a lot at work here that I don't understand, or that I've yet to understand. I was told you were a fake and… and I wanted to kill you for that. But now I don't even know who is what. I just… I just want solid proof. Show me that you're the real Sir Meta Knight; the one who took care of us. Then I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Meta Knight chuckled lightly, but despite the cold shivers that were sent up his spine, he didn't put his frowning gaze down and looked him dead in the eye. The Lord looked at him… kindly.

"I see you've matured quite a lot. Perhaps my leaving was a good thing after all. I am afraid I have no proof to give in words. However, I can show you. Come with me, there is something that I think you'll appreciate."

He headed for the door, and Blade hesitated. Meta Knight stopped when it opened but didn't turn around.

"As for the rest of you," he addressed everyone else, "we will be at our destination in five minutes. There, you'll be able to transfer to your other ship."

He left the room, and Blade finally gathered his courage and followed after him, keeping his helmet under his arm. The two knights walked silently through the corridors of the Halberd, and Blade felt some strange, nostalgic feeling take over him. He remembered a long time ago, when he, his brother and their lord were building the original Halberd, in secrecy. Metal boots, clanking on the floor, reverberating through hallways, the distant vibrations of the engine echoing through his feet and into his ears, following his leader in silence… Blade felt like a fool. An utter fool. Was this man a fake? He found he no longer cared. He felt… different, that was to be sure. But how would someone, or something, be able to so perfectly imitate his voice, his demeanour, his craftsmanship? It made no sense, no matter what Galacta Knight could say about him being a demon. But the eyes, he thought… The eyes were still there. Those the demon-maker serum used to give him…

Before he knew it, Meta Knight had stopped walking, after a few hallways and a quick elevator, in front of a room. Before entering the code and opening it, he looked at him sideways.

"I believe he should be awake, by what Sir Valken has told me. Go on in, but be careful. He is still fragile, and will be for quite a while."

The door slid open quietly, and Blade entered a dimly-lit room, alone. It closed behind him, and he found himself staring at a bed. Under the covers, lit by a small, soft and warm light on the side table, was his brother. Sword was there. And he looked up at him, his eyes semi-opened and glazed over. He was pale, covered in bandages and casts… but he was alive. The eldest of them both smiled, although weakly, and munched on his words, blinking slowly.

"Hey, lil bro… You're okay…"

Gulping down, Blade immediately walked to his bedside, dropping his helmet without a single care in the world. Legs shaky, Blade held himself against the side of the mattress, feeling his breath claw at his throat. Sword watched him with a serene look that made him look almost otherworldly, and he smiled, even a little bit. Blade hiccuped.

"Sword… You're alive…! Don't… Don't ever scare me like that… _ever_ again…"

Sword's smirk widened a bit, although his gaze softened even more.

"Sorry… Accidents… do happen, uh? Are you crying…?"

Blade shook his head, frustratingly wiping his tears with his sleeve. He was just so happy, he couldn't help it. Sword was alive! His brother was alive! He laughed, his breath painful as it vibrated against his chest. Blade bowed his head forward into his hands against the mattress, softly crying without anything to hold him back.

"N-No, I-I'm not crying," he hiccuped, not looking up. "I-I thought… I thought you were dead! I thought you h-had left me alone…"

He sniffed, shaking his head into his arms. He had put all this to silence, for all the days that Sword had been missing. He had wanted to be strong, for Bun, for Kirby, for everyone else, and not be a weight to the group during this crisis. He had wanted to be like his brother; strong, confident, fearless. But if he had one fear, only one, it was to lose his family. And as of right now, he had already lost too much to lose his only brother.

He felt a hand at this moment, gentle as it shuffled his hair slowly. He looked up, almost surprised. While the rest of his body lay broken, it seemed only one of Sword's arms was messed up; the other he could lift, although only carefully. He rubbed his brother on the head, still smiling.

"I wouldn't leave you alone, bro," he said softly. "S'not what Pa would want. S'not what Sir Meta Knight would want either. Remember the letter he left us? He said that we should always…"

"…stick together," Blade finished with a deep sigh.

He nodded his head, for both statements. He was right. Sword would never leave him alone. Not like this. Sword's hand slid down from his head and Blade gently gathered it in his hands, looking grim.

"Yeah," Sword said. "So we stick together." His smile widened. "You saw him… right?"

He nodded again, this time looking down.

"I did… Is he… Is he the real one…?"

Despite the cast around his neck keeping it firmly in place, Sword gave a slight nod. Here he was, looking as confident as ever, even with broken bones and stuck on a bed on a pirate battleship. This was all Blade needed to believe it. As realization dawned upon him, Sword whispered:

"He's alive, Blade. He made it."

The cadet slowly shook his head, closing his eyes as his head turned and danced around this.

"But… But how? In case you forgot, Pa also took a sword to the chest and he didn't survive. How did _he_ make it?!"

And despite the pain of bringing this memory back from the grave, Sword's smile stayed.

"It's the serum, Blade… It's keeping him alive…!"

Blade stood shocked. The serum? The demon-maker serum? But… all it had done was make him a demon-beast. How could it keep him alive? Before he could ask anything that would shed light on this question, the door slid open again, making him turn his head. In the doorway stood the reason for their sorrow; Sir Meta Knight nodded his head at them.

"It's time. Worry not for your brother, Blade. He will remain safely here until this ordeal is done. Come now."

Blade looked at his brother one last time, choosing to believe his words. He followed Meta Knight outside, choosing his side.

* * *

><p>The tower that would serve as their meeting grounds was a work of wonder. Standing alone in the center of the frozen bed of a river, surrounded by a multitude of ancient ruins, some still standing, some frozen in ice forever, it was a lone, slender and elegant giant. The tower was made of metal and stood on four legs, each tied together as it climbed higher into the tip of an arrow, a lone form still standing in this wasteland. No one knew what this tower's purpose was or how it was called when this planet was alive, but they felt like it needed respect, and with respect they treated it.<p>

They arranged a meeting inside the Halberd, much to Galacta Knight's annoyance. Inside a wide, well lit circular room, they sat at a round table, each on their side. Dragato sat across from Meta Knight, who was flanked by his captain and Sir Valken, while the Star Warrior had Galacta Knight and Blade at his sides. Magolor and Ribbon were sitting next to Galacta, while Trident and the young warrior named Ax sat on the other side, next to Valken. On the side of the table, Az remained sitting, with Azure's head in his lap, neither of them on a particular side. Dragato looked at his old student sitting across from him, feeling both proud and disappointed. He didn't know who he was facing; the demon or the knight? A fake or the real thing? Meta Knight's eyes were golden, for the moment, although he wasn't sure if that was a good enough signal. Nevertheless, Dragato spoke first, bowing his head respectfully.

"Now that we are all properly seated away from the cold and the dragons, I suggest we go on with these negotiations before even more time is lost."

Meta Knight nodded his head as well, his hands joining in front of him. His eyes glowed with a serious curiosity, something strange that brought Dragato's attention to other details in his attitude.

"Agreed. Please, tell me more of this 'collaboration' you spoke of earlier. Tell me the details, what it is that you want from us. Although I already have a good idea."

While Meta Knight made his request clear, the small Waddle Dee of the ship came inside the room, carrying a small cart with a set of mugs with a steamy teapot. Dragato started talking, watching as the small orange creature gave a mug to its Lord and the rest of the crew.

"Of course, you do know that we need the crystal shards to reform the Crystal, in order to save Ripple Star and the rest of the system along with it. With it, the Agency will be able to save many other worlds taken by the Dark matter, as well as Halcandra, a request from Mister Magolor here. Now, the only thing that stand between us and the rest of the crystal shards is you, old friend."

He paused as Sailor Dee went on to their side and gave them tea as well, pausing to thank the little creature as a steamy cup slid in front of him. He looked back up at Meta Knight.

"Now, before I make my idea clear, there is one thing I wish to know."

The commander of the Halberd sipped some tea, quiet, but his eyes glowed without ever blinking. Dragato noted that detail with hidden curiosity.

"Why," he asked, "do you need the Crystal?"

For a moment, Meta Knight didn't answer, although he did chuckle at his question. His eyes slightly squinted, more in an amused way than in a dangerous one. His words were slow and his voice clear, sending shivers down his spine as he gave an answer.

"It's power, of course."

His hands left his teacup and joined once more in front of him. Dragato thought he saw the slightest dark mist swirl around his fingers, however briefly.

"You must of course know," Meta Knight continued, "that the Crystal of Ripple Star is one of the most powerful objects of this system. It is said that its purifying properties surpass anything this universe has to offer in this mortal plane. Am I right in saying so, Miss Ribbon?"

Dragato turned his head to the fairy, who, without looking at either of them, nodded her head.

"Yes… You are right."

The purple knight squinted his eyes. Ribbon had already had a conversation with him, clearly. She knew much more. He looked back at Meta Knight, who appeared as stoic as always.

"What I seek," he said, "is quite simple. Passed the large ransom we could get out of giving this object back, I wish, above all else… to be purified."

Dragato crossed his eyebrows, having expected another kind of use for its powers and standing quite corrected.

"Purified?" he repeated. "Purified of what, exactly?"

He had quite a clear idea of what it was he wished to get rid of, but one was never too sure, at least not with this knight. Meta Knight's gaze became piercing, and a wave of bloody red washed through his golden irises, however they washed away, like a tide retreating into the ocean.

"Have you ever been possessed by a Dark matter, Sir Dragato?" he asked him, to which the knight shook his head. "Good. I would never wish it upon anyone, not even my greatest enemy."

His eyes, at that moment, slightly turned to Dragato's left, but immediately drifted back to him.

"I simply wish to free myself of this darkness. I can live as a demon-beast; but like this? No. Quite simple, isn't it?"

"It's not as simple as that, is it?" he answered with his own question.

Since the response was but an amused gaze, he sighed and began to slightly tap his teacup, thinking through this. Before he could say anything else, the captain by his old student's side became impatient and opened his beak.

"_Skwak!_ There, he gave you his reasons, now get on with it! What the hell kind of collaboration you want, Hunter?"

Dragato straightened himself and took his cup again. He knew what he was about to say would be met with disdain, certainly from the knight sitting next to him, but it was all he could think of. To defy these people would be adding an unneeded enemy to the list, and that was far from what they stood for. At least him. However, there was one last thing he needed to clear out…

"Now, captain Vul, I'll get to it. However there is one thing I must know. Miss Ribbon," he said, turning his head to look back at her. "Would you mind telling me what kind of deal you struck with Sir Meta Knight?"

His words had hit straight on the desired point. Ribbon's eyes grew exponentially and, for a moment, she simply sat there, mouth slightly opened. Captain Vul clicked his beak a bit.

"How did you know that?" he asked, suddenly wary. "Not that it matters anyway, _skwak. _We would still had gotten what we want!"

Ribbon swallowed down an apparent lump in her throat and ran her hand through her pink bangs, looking up at the knights on the other side.

"I just… I made a deal with them, yes. If… If I brought the Crystal back together for them to use it, they… wouldn't kill you."

Dragato looked back forward, and met the demon. His heart stopped for a second or two at these words. Meta Knight didn't speak, but his Captain chuckled for him.

"Only reason why y'all still alive is because of our Lord's good will!" he said loudly. "Would it have been anyone else, _you'd be dead where you stand_!"

The elder knight looked at all of them, thinking over his decision. Was it still a good idea to join with those who had wanted them dead? Next to him, he could feel Galacta's anger and distrust bubbling and building, but what of Blade? Despite everything, the younger knight remained silent… Was there something he hadn't told him? What to do now? Finally, Dragato heaved a sigh.

"I see. Thank you for your honesty. And thank you for not killing us. Then I'll go to the point," he spoke. "We both have parts of the Crystal, shards that we both refuse to give up, because of our different motives. It would just be too easy to kill each other off and salvage the shards from the other, but for both of us, that wouldn't stand well in the situation the system is in. The repercussions would be disastrous on both sides, let's keep it at that. Now, on the other side, if we _worked together…_ we could strike an arrangement with the Agency so that your… past crimes would be erased. We could forget about the… stealing and the threats posed to an entire kingdom, and you would be in a more favourable position to ask for the Crystal's usage. All I ask here is your cooperation in this affair."

When he was done with his idea, there was a long moment of silence, in which all waited for the Lord's response. Before Galacta Knight could give any sort of protest, his commander lifted a hand toward him, requesting his silence. He heard him growl, but he kept his mouth shut, as he wished. After a moment, Sir Valken leaned forward on the table, crossing his arms as he looked over toward his Lord and the captain beyond, saying with his rich accent:

"He's got a point, you know."

Vul groaned exasperatedly and waved his arm toward his elder, saying:

"Oh, shut it, I know that!"

"We could all use a fresh start, _non_?" Valken continued lightly, quite clearly agreeing with Dragato.

The Avastan man looked over to Trident, who nodded his head, munching:

"Yeah. These guys ain't half-bad either."

"I wanna help them!" Sailor Dee chirped in, lifting the top of his head above the rim of the table so that they could see at least that he was there. "They're really nice! Come on, Sir, say yes!"

Dragato was quite content with himself after these responses, but still he kept his smirk hidden, waiting for the Lord's decision. His eyes glowed as he chuckled lightly, and this time, no one in the room felt any sort of shiver down their spine.

"I must admit," he said, "I was expecting something like this from you."

The Lord's eyes traveled to his sides, eyeing his crew mates and judging their own choices in silence, before looking back to him.

"Alright. I accept your offer. This little rivalry of ours is over."

Somehow, Dragato almost felt a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

><p>As soon as the reunion was over, Galacta Knight flew out of the ship as fast as he could. His face was boiling, he was unable to breathe, he was shaking, he was just so, goddamned, <em>angry!<em> Flying past a door that barely had the time to slide open, he shot off into the sky by the deck of the battleship, beating wings he could barely feel. The cold, freezing winds were nothing against the heat of the anger that burned in him. How blind they all were! Could they not see the thing with which they had just made a deal?! This was the only way he could call it. A thing! Not even a Kiridan or a demon-beast; it was a most horrid little lying _thing_!

Galacta flew straight up into the sky for what seemed like hours, his mind completely empty of anything else but anger and rage, and he eventually stopped, stretching his wings on either side of him. For a moment, there was no wind. No cloud. No snow. He stared ahead into this white sky, and saw nothingness. He tried to breathe, but again found that he couldn't. What was that pain he was feeling? Was it the burning of his rage? Or… something else? Fear, perhaps? Fear of what?

The knight glided silently for a moment more before letting himself go. Still in control, he fell down through the sky at an increasing speed, until he had the tower in sight once more. He stretched his wings out and adjusted his path so he reached the top of the tower, where the winds were at their peak. He landed on the highest platform, where he saw there used to be a working light tower with rails all around it and a roof away from the snow. Now the light bulb had deteriorated so badly he doubted it would ever work again. With a heavy sigh, he sat down under it, wrapping himself in his wings like a cocoon. He had to suppress that anger. He had to calm himself. He had… to hold that Darkness back…

* * *

><p>"You fucking asshole!"<p>

In a hallway on his way to see Sword, Dragato turned around swiftly. He immediately regretted it. The punch he took to the face was so sudden and powerful, he was sent waltzing a few steps back, an unfinished question coming out as a choked yelp. Staggering back, he brought a hand to his burning cheek and looked up at whoever did this, only to have Az grasp him by the collar and hold him against the wall. His face was the definition of unbridled rage. Instead of fighting back, Dragato only held his gaze, choosing to refrain from asking anything that would set him off even more.

"You're just a stupid moron!" Az yelled. "What the hell is my daughter doing here on Shiver Star?! I thought you'd be smarter than that! I swear to Nova, if my girl's dead, you're next on the list, you fucking idiot!"

Az looked down a few seconds, breathing heavily to retrieve a little bit of his bearings, but he shook Dragato again and his grasp trembled. He looked back up, and Dragato saw all of his distress, now clear as day.

"What the hell is your problem?" Az questioned in disbelief, voice cracking. "You already took my son away from me! Isn't that enough?! I'll never fucking forgive you for this!"

He shook him again, gritting his teeth.

"What the hell is Maëlle doing here, Drag?! Answer me, you idiot!"

The knight could only stare at his friend for a long moment, trying to remain calm under the flurry of insults. He sighed, knowing all too well that answering with anger only lead to more anger.

"Do you seriously think that low of me?" he asked in return. "I would never bring young Maëlle on a dangerous mission like this, or even anywhere, as a matter of fact. She hid on our ship by herself. She disobeyed her mother just to stow away on our ship, all so _she could find you!_"

He deliberately spoke the last words slowly and clearly, watching for a response. The one he got was just the one he wanted; Az's eyes widened slowly more and more as realization dawned upon him, and his grasp on Dragato weakened, a little at first, until he finally let go of him. He stepped back a few paces, breathless, while Dragato rubbed his cheek, groaning. It was getting numb already and it felt like it was raising up to his eye, which must have taken a hit in the process. Az was looking at the ground, sideways.

"Are… Are you sure?" he asked, quieter.

"Am I sure of what?" he answered. "Am I sure of what she directly told me, by herself? Then yes, I am sure. And I'm also sure that she's alright."

Dragato sighed, shaking his head.

"Damn," he groaned, rubbing his numb cheek still, "you still pack a punch, even after all this time…"

Though Az gave a small sarcastic chuckle, the old knight still felt his misery as present as ever. He walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, thinking the contact would help reassure him.

"I thought I wouldn't need to remind you of this," he said, "but Meta chose to come to us by himself alone. You told me that much. What happened to him… is certainly saddening and unfortunate, but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to Maëlle. Do you understand? Maëlle is as strong as her brother, even at her age. She'll hold on down there until Lady Hailan and Sir Mace find her, I promise. She's not alone, Az."

Az shook his head with a deep sigh, rubbing his forehead. He looked down the hallway, making sure they were alone.

"What did Meta Knight tell you, Az?" Dragato asked him, quietly.

"Nothing much…," he lied. "I just… I just don't recognize him. I don't… know him anymore."

He shook his head again and scratched the back of his head, looking almost embarrassed.

"Sorry about, uh, the punching in the face business… Guess I'm a bit on edge…"

Dragato chuckled and patted him on the back, saying a bit more lightly:

"It's alright. Good to see you've still got it in the fist! I guess a good punch isn't bad once in a while. Come, old friend. Let's go wait for tonight. We've still got a few hours until we have news, and in your state, it's best if you're not alone. And I want you to tell me what he told you, you hear me?"

Without a word, Az let himself be taken down the hallway with his old friend, still feeling like he should be doing something more, but at the same time simply unable to. To go out like that in the snow and cold would only be stupid, considering how far from the nest they were by now. He would have to trust Hailan and Mace with his daughter's life…

As they left the corridor, they were unaware of the shadow who walked out of his hiding place, unseen in the darkness of his own ship. Staying completely silent, Meta Knight walked away and headed to the cargo hold. He needed to have a word with some dragons.

* * *

><p><em>3 days earlier<em>

_ "I told you all. Master is here."_

_ Az stared at his son, or what he believed was his son. The one who, up until now, he had heard of only by title; the Lord. The Lord of this ship, the Lord of this crew, and Nova knew what else. He recognized his figure from Kirby's dreams, a dark knight wrapped in a cape like a bat, but… something was off. Terribly off. He found his heart broken, and it choked down on his breath for a moment, so that he was unable to breathe correctly. He felt his fists shake and his body overcome by a sudden cold feeling, making his visible skin itchy and freezing. He saw the man in front of him raise his hand; it was surrounded by a slow, misty aura, and in an instant, the gramophone sitting in the corner of the room stopped playing. The hand retreated into the cape, soundlessly. They were covered in silence. Azure sat down next to the tall windows, tongue hanging and tail wagging, but kept quiet._

_ "So you live."_

_ At the sound of his voice, Az felt all of his hopes vanish. Hopes of meeting with his young boy again, hopes of meeting with the glorious Star Warrior he had been told he had become. The one that stood before him was a demon-beast. But was it still his son? He swallowed down the lump in his throat, clearing his voice before answering._

_ "You do too… I, I thought you… We were told, your mother and I, that you had died. We were told by a heartbroken little kid who begged for our forgiveness, and yet here you stand… very well alive…"_

_ The knight's eyes shone brightly at those words, and a wave of green mist washed across his irises for a few, long seconds, wavering hypnotically._

_ "Strange, isn't it?" he said. "A little bit more than three years ago, I took my own sword through the chest, and I lived."_

_ He let go of his cape, and in the movement of the fabric, Az saw his left hand grasp the blade hidden at his side, then pull it out of its scabbard. There was a ray of light, and it appeared; a golden blade, its light bright and pure. The contrast between the weapon and the wielder baffled Az, but nothing baffled him more than hearing his son speak so much. Meta Knight brought the blade in front of him in a smooth movement and ran his right hand across the blade, delicately and almost affectionately._

_ "Galaxia's blade is made for piercing," he said, "and tearing. Do not let its weak material faze you, for this blade of gold was left behind by the stars. It pierces the skin easily, and the blades on the sides claw away at every tendon and flesh they go through. Then, if the victim is a being of darkness, the blade will free him or her of their shackles. That is, if the wielder is strong enough to harness its energy. Only Kirby and I are able to wield this most sacred of weapons."_

_ Meta Knight's eyes lifted toward him, and Az suddenly felt a great, high-pitched pain in his chest, forcing him to grimace and grasp his torso. It felt like it was him that was forcing this pain on him, him that was controlling his body. Az couldn't look away from his eyes._

_ "Three years ago," the knight said, "Kirby plunged this blade through my chest, and I lived. He was successful in freeing me of most of my darkness, and the cloud of Dark matter that I had taken in me was dissipated. I fell into the ocean beneath us, resigning myself to my own death. And yet, here I stand, talking to you. How do you think that is possible?"_

_ Az watched the blade go back into its sheath, and the hold on his body ceased. He didn't move away, but breathed in, still rubbing his chest. He couldn't help but look down on his son's mask, trying to imagine what sort of monstrosity could hide behind it. He swallowed again and rubbed the sweat off his forehead._

_ "A… Only a miracle can do this," was his answer. "Only… a miracle…"_

_ He thought this over again and rephrased his answer._

_ "What is it that you've become, Meta? What is it that keeps you alive?"_

_ His son's eyes became clouded by droplets of red, freezing his blood in place. Although he looked angry, he sounded… neither sad or happy. He sounded like it was a fact, a fact that had always been, yet one that he had held onto for a very, very long time._

_ "Nightmare wanted to make the Last Hope into a demon-beast, but his attempt failed. All he managed to do was split the Star Warrior into two, thinking that separating me from my light would suffice in making me the most powerful demon-beast he had ever created. What he didn't know was that I became so much more than a mere… demon-beast. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?"_

_ Az wanted to nod his head, but ended up shaking it, not knowing why. Meta Knight's red eyes faded back to their golden colour and his irises glowed softly at his father, like his voice._

_ "Only because you are one of the last things that remain of my previous life. Because you are the father of Meta, and I believe… I believe it is in your right to know what happened to him."_

_ Az stood in disbelief, not knowing what to do of all this information given to him at once. He shook his head, stepping closer to him._

_ "But! You _are_ Meta! Why are you-"_

_ But his son shook his head, his turn to._

_ "No. Meta vanished a long time ago. All that is left is Kirby, and I, Meta Knight. You need to understand that we are both very different from who and what Meta was-"_

_ "No! No, that's not- Just no! I refuse to believe any of that! You're still Meta, you just have to be!"_

_ Meta Knight's gaze became piercing, forcing his tongue to silence itself immediately. A new wave of red flashed through his eyes, but only briefly._

_ "It doesn't matter what you believe, Azure," he spoke harshly. "Those are the facts. You can decide what you want to do with them, you can decide to tell the truth to all or lie to Mom-"_

_ He cut himself there, grunting a little before continuing, correcting himself. Az noted this very carefully._

_ "Kia," he corrected. "And tell her that I am still her son. But you must understand that I am not. Neither is Kirby…"_

_ His gaze softened, his eyes closing half-way. Az noted a tinge of regret in his tone, like a sigh._

_ "So I will make myself clear," he said, retrieving his stance. "You are here on my ship only by coincidence. I will tolerate your presence only because you are family, and only because you will adapt to my rules. You will refer to me as Sir Meta Knight, nothing else, and never question my word. Am I clear?"_

_ Az tore his eyes away from his son's gaze, unable to hold it any longer. He felt himself tear up, but he held it back and nodded his head. So they were right when they told him that his son had died. All that remained was this being of darkness. Although… deep in his heart, Az knew that Meta Knight was still his son, no matter what he could say. Meta was still in there, somewhere, in both him and Kirby. That didn't change, did it? Nonetheless, Az sighed._

_ "Crystal clear," he answered quietly. "Very… clear…"_

_ "Perfect. You are free to wander the battleship as you please, but refrain from entering the engine room. Ax will show you around. I hope… you have a nice stay, aboard the Halberd."_

_ Without a second thought, Az turned around and headed toward the exit, unable to hold this man's presence any longer. But before the door could open, Meta Knight stopped him._

_ "Wait."_

_ That voice… was very different. Lighter. Gentle. Like the one he had heard in Kirby's dream. He whipped around, almost expecting to see his young boy, lost so many years ago, but instead met with the metal mask of a knight. The knight's arms lifted behind his head, and after a few heavy heartbeats, the mask came off, if only partially. The face hidden underneath showed him; his boy had grown and left. And he was not coming back._


	30. The Sour Taste of Guilt Part 1

** Author's note : Hey there! This chapter was actually twice as long as that, but it was way too long for my tastes so I chopped it in two. It'll take a while for me to finish the second part, since I start college again soon, but expect something huge! Also, happy 30****th**** chapter! Nice to see I've made it this far into the story, and I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

** On a separate note, I am so happy that somebody caught that Undertale reference in the dialogue in the last chapter. So happy. You know who you are, person! You're awesome!**

** On that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review on the way, even to just say hi or your thoughts on where this story is going, and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>The Neon lifted her head out of a puff of snow she had fallen in, eyes large and confused. She didn't recognize where she was… All was frozen, all was different, where were the strange people, where was her new mommy? Her growing feathers weren't made to keep her warm yet and she was shivering as she stepped out of the snow, shaking dust off her back. Her long feet tried to get used to the cold feeling of snow, but all this was new to her, the white, the ice, the cold. What was all this madness? Helpless, she called out, and listened to the echo of her cry as it reverberated off the walls back to her.<p>

Well, this wasn't helping.

As she began walking around, neck curled up as she looked up at the ceiling curiously, she heard distant roars, as if answering back to her. She called out again. Another roar came. She tried mimicking the sound she was hearing, as always. What came out of her throat was an atrocious sound, like the Reaper herself had screeched. The roars did answer back. The Neon happily ran forward into the tunnels, still screeching that horrible sound that echoed in all the caves like a dying banshee.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She had found friends!

What she didn't see, however, were the two Dark matter droplets, following behind her and melting into the ice…

* * *

><p>Bun landed on a patch of snow in a heap. He had reached the very bottom of the ravine unscathed, but still he ducked down behind a large block of ice, looking around for any signs of an Ice Dragon. With his white cape wrapped around him and the hood on his head, he hoped he wouldn't be seen. Then again, he didn't know if Ice Dragons were similar to Wolfwraths, in how they could see heat waves. He had yet to study them… It would make sense if their goal was to freeze anything warm to actually see these warm things, but he could only guess at this point. He told himself to catch up to his studying when he would go back to the Agency.<p>

Making sure to keep snow on his shoulders and head, he trudged forward, crouched down as he followed the wall as silently as possible, trying to make use of Hailan's influence on his training. He could hear… far away into the caves… Roars. Wails. Raucous, animalistic calls. Though it chilled him to the bone, he trudged onward, keeping an eye on all the possible ways his friends could have went. In his head, he could still hear the last things he had heard from them…

_"Hey Bun, look! She's walking around! She's not hurt!"_

_ "That's great! Lady Hailan's gonna be happy about that. Is she your friend already?"_

_ "Uh-uh! She likes me and she likes Kirby too. You like her too right Big Brother?"_

_ "…uh? Oh, yeah, sure…"_

Everywhere he looked, however, all he could see were new branches and endless tunnels to go loose himself into. He didn't know where anyone was. Clearly the ships above the ravine had left them here, but had they dropped anyone else for help? Surely they wouldn't just abandon them, would they? Or were these pirates as cruel as one would first think…? Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he continued through a snowy part until his feet met with ice, forcing him to watch his step more acutely. He strained his ear to listen, but he couldn't hear anything else but the wind, whistling through the caves like a distant ghoul. Climbing over a chunk of ice to access another branch of the ravine, he looked around, completely clueless. Where the hell were they?!

_"Bun, what's wrong with Big Brother?"_

_ "Oh, it's nothing, Maëlle… Say, I heard you talking to your little friend earlier. What did she say?"_

_ "I don't know. But her name is Luka! That, I understood! I think Lady Hailan gave her that name. Isn't she the prettiest little birdie you've ever seen, Bun?"_

_ "Heh, she's certainly cuter than Dyna Baby, hah-… Wait, ssh. Look."_

_ "It's Big Brother Meta!"_

_ "Kirby…? Kirby, wait!"_

He was about to turn around and head down a particularly large tunnel into the wall when his eyes caught something moving in the wind. Farther down this part was an outcropping of ice and rock that towered over a terribly huge hole in the ground, completely made of a thick, slippery ice. His ears caught the sound of fabric flapping in the wind, and surely he saw it; a white cloth caught on the pointy end of the outcropping. Heart stopping, he quickly ran over to it, easily imagining someone hanging there, either frozen to death or-

No. He didn't need to think that!

He quickly knelt down near the outcrop and took hold of the fabric, surprised at finding it lighter. He pulled it up. It was nothing more than a small white cape… the one Maëlle was wearing. Bun's heart shook in his ribcage as he stared at it. He easily made the link when he looked down into the gigantic hole at his feet. She had fallen in there. There was no other way.

"Oh please no…," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

Would she even still be alive down there? What waited at the bottom of this tunnel? The gaping maw of a hungry Ice Dragon, maybe? Or maybe she was safe, alone and scared… Maybe Kirby and Luka were with her! Maybe they all needed help, and he was up here, where it was safer, while he could be down there with them. Standing up with a made up mind, Bun looked around the place. Surely there was a safer way to go down underground…

Impatient, he didn't spend enough time in searching. He wandered around the hole for a moment, heart still racing as he quickly looked at the walls and behind rocks for any sort of tinier tunnel, but he was unlucky in that regard. Finally, Bun stood at the edge of the hole. The trick, he told himself, was to not think about how high and scary that looked. The howl of a distant demon-beast echoed off the walls of the tunnels.

"Heh," he chuckled. "Sis would kill me right now…"

With the smaller cape attached to his belt, Bun took a deep breath, and jumped down the tunnel. He immediately regretted it sourly; he picked up speed at a frightening pace, and though he made sure to keep contact with a wall in order to keep sliding, it only added more to the speed and he couldn't keep that yell in any longer. The tunnel twisted and turned alarmingly fast, making him feel dizzy as he was sent sliding all across the circular walls in every way possible. He spiralled, turned, twisted, curled and circled all around in the never-ending tunnel that kept springing in every direction possible, often sending him flying from one end to another. He couldn't feel his hands anymore and his feet went numb as he tried kicking into the wall to slow down.

He eventually saw the tunnel open up into a larger cave, but as he saw the ground get closer and closer at an alarming speed, his instincts kicked in and he pushed against the wall. He was sent forward in a straight line and immediately hit the other wall, almost knocking himself out as he did, but though he expected to fall back down again, he met almost immediately with the ground in a surprisingly soft fall. Confused, Bun looked up, groaning. He was on a small platform he had been lucky to aim at, one just above the entrance down below. Crouched on all fours, Bun looked down. Oh, Nova, there was no way he was going there. All he could see was a perfectly still pool of dark water, water that mirrored the ceiling almost perfectly.

Looking back behind him, Bun noticed the platform he was on lead to a very small tunnel, large enough for him to go through. Hopefully it would take him down there safely. Standing up on his shaky feet, he ignored his drumming heart and ran into the tunnel, clenching his freezing hands into tight fists as if trying to make sure they were still there. Bun was merely only hoping that Maëlle, or anyone, was down there. If they were, what if they had fallen into the pool? Even though Bun had grown in a southern island of warmth and eternal summer, he knew very well what freezing water was like, and in this cold, it could only be worse. Breathless, Bun finally jumped down a ledge and made it to the underground cave where the inner lake rested, surprised at how vast it actually was.

Brushing away his first impressions, he ran over to the banks, looking everywhere. There was no one here. Not a single soul. Had they… drowned into the lake…? Maëlle…? Kirby? Luka?

Falling down on his backside, Bun shook, his chest hurting from both the cold air and his fears. Was he really alone? If there was one thing he was truly afraid of, it was to find himself suddenly alone; no friends, no family, no one around him. He was alone, now. By himself. And it scared him terribly. Feeling his breaths quicken between each, Bun looked away from this dark, still lake, eyes stinging. His teeth were clenched shut, as if ready to break his jaw under the pressure. No, they couldn't have drowned! It couldn't end like this! Not after all this time!

It was then, after Bun had dried his eyes with his freezing sleeve, that he saw it. On the ground next to him, the galets were moved around. Further up the bank, the snow… had imprints. Steps. Someone had walked here! Scrambling up to his feet, the young knight ran over to the imprints and eyed them carefully, heart pumping. Though the snow was moved around in clumps, he could still make out the familiar steps, oval in shape. He didn't know whose steps they were, but it didn't matter. Someone had walked here, and this someone hadn't drowned in the lake. Quickly regaining his wits, Bun followed the trail of steps and saw that it lead further away from the lake and into the back of the cave, in another set of tunnels. He ran, now feeling more than ready to face whatever waited ahead.

How silly he had been! Of course they wouldn't let themselves drown!

* * *

><p>Hailan quietly stepped on a high rock, trying to get a good view of the valley of tunnels down below. She had been able to see everyone in the underground before, bright little lights of life that flickered away in separate ways. But now, each light had diminished and grown smaller and farther down and distant, hidden behind larger life forms that wandered these halls of ice and stone. Knowing where they were here wasn't the problem; the problem was to find a way to get there. This ravine was a labyrinth, simple as that. She never liked labyrinths. Mace, on the other hand, seemed rather calm. He walked up next to her, his heavy armour strangely silent, softened by the furs and clothes underneath. Hands on his hips, he nodded his head at nothing, looking around the ravine. She heard him sniff, and looked up just in time to see him move his head a bit as he did, as if he was actually sniffing the air. It was hard to tell with that helmet on his head.<p>

"Mh," he mused. "Ice Dragons smell as bad as I remember. See the kids yet?"

"I see them," she said, brushing that detail away for now, "but they've split up during the fall, so I'm afraid we'll have to find them one at a time. They're already too far to my liking…"

"Then let's not waste any time, sweetie," Mace said before jumping down from the ledge unto another one, looking up at her as he landed. "Ya gotta lead the way though, can't see shit meself. Jus' focus on the kids, I'll keep an eye out for them dragons."

Surprised at how collaborative he was being, Hailan jumped down next to him, and they continued on their way down. She quickly pinpointed the closest light that she assumed belonged to one of the kids, and went on to find the closest tunnel to enter the underground maze. They both were very quiet as they continued on, the silence broken by the faraway roars and calls of hidden beasts scattered into this lost city of ice. Hailan hadn't expected to be working with a mercenary in such a mission. Oh, she had not expected that. At the same time, however, she wasn't as surprised as she thought… She knew Sir Dragato had wanted to collaborate with them, and she fully supported the idea, for it was their only chance of getting the crystals all back together in time to save Ripple Star.

At the same time, the moment she had seen… him… It had felt like all this had been for naught.

Everything.

The last thousands of years.

The war.

Kirby's awakening.

Nightmare's fall.

It had felt like Nightmare himself was standing there.

No… Something greater than Nightmare.

And somehow…

She hadn't been terrified. At all. Instead, she had found this fear… exhilarating. It was that word that terrified her. That terrifying presence had both saddened and excited her, in ways she could hardly understand.

She pushed it all aside when she heard Mace sniff the air once again behind her. His arm then suddenly extended in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, and they both listened intently. Steps, heavier, and slight growls and grunts, coming their way. Quickly and quietly, they both ran to the closest rocks that could shelter them from view and hid behind. Sticking close to the shadows, Hailan didn't move a muscle; through the stone, she noticed the large life-form emerge into the cave they were in, walking slowly and carefully. Its back was high, giving off a somewhat relaxed stance. The Ice Dragon didn't know they were there.

Silently, she looked back at Mace, who was standing right next to her and had his eyes above the stone, keeping his gaze focused on the giant demon. It wasn't the same as earlier, clear from the size difference. The one that had separated them in the first place had been gigantic; Hailan was glad this one was definitely smaller. Hailan carefully observed Mace's movements, finding his attitude… strangely familiar. She had seen this sort of sniffing before, this almost animalistic demeanour; and that accent, she had heard it before too! But where? Surely she had dealt with his species before…

Eventually, they saw the Ice Dragon leave into another cave, its growls becoming more distant and echoing. The ninja and the mercenary both left the opposite way, the way the Ice Dragon had come from, and slipped into the tunnel. They were still heading toward the closest light, one that kept moving ahead. But as they advanced quickly to get as far away from this nest as possible, Hailan couldn't believe how dumb she had just been. How could she have not seen that demon-beast coming? It was enormous! She would have seen that life-form approaching, considering it was right in front of her. She squinted her eyes, disapproving of her attitude. She shouldn't have gotten lost in her thoughts. She needed to keep focusing. She had a mission; she had to bring back the young ones, so all of them were safe once more. She couldn't get lost so easily; and that, she sensed it from the mercenary next to her. Once they were far enough, they stopped at an intersection to take a breath, and Mace looked at her.

"Damn, woman," he said in a sort of chuckle that confused her. "where're your weird-ass powers at? Thought ya could see things comin' y'know! Ya better be grateful Mace's here to help ya, sweetie!"

"Yes, uhm," she cleared her throat, raising her collar higher on her face to hide her flushing cheeks. "Thank you for that… It won't happen again. I should be able to see for us both."

"Nah," he said with a dismissal wave of his hand, "don't sweat it lady. Jus' focus on them kids. Are we near 'em yet?"

Retrieving her composure, Hailan looked ahead, trying to find the speck of light she had been following. It was even more underground, something that made her frown. They had to find a quick way there, and now. She shook her head and pointed toward the light, through the ground.

"I see one there. I think, by the shape, that it could be Bun. He's the tallest and the eldest."

"Alright, then down we go! Come on, lady, let's find a way there. It'd be nice to come back before dinner, eh?"

Hailan watched him walk on ahead, chuckling to himself, and she understood what this man was. She followed behind him quietly, now confident once more.

* * *

><p>Maëlle woke up suddenly, as if from a nightmare. At first, she saw nothing. The world was but a white blur that burned her sensitive eyes, a bright light that almost blinded her. She closed her eyes, unable to feel anything. She was shivering like mad, at least she knew that, but she was just so confused. One second she was falling down in an endless loop into a world of hurt she had never known, and the next she was waking up, like she had just left her own body. The poor little girl wanted to cry, but found she had no strength to do so. Her tears froze in her eyes, stitching her eyelids together.<p>

Although her first impression was one of never ending cold and numbness… she was then made aware of something warm near her. Her ears opened to the crackling sound of a fire and the growls and shuffling of a nearby animal or person, and her first wonder was as to where she was now. Was she still at home? Maybe she would open her eyes and find herself back home, with Mama and Papa here to take care of her, and Landy to play with. Something then touched her side and nudged her, slowly pushing her on the ground until the warmth of the fire was considerably closer. Her mind was so foggy, unable to grab on to anything… She still thought she was home…

"M…M-Mama…?" she mumbled drowsily. "Pa-apa…? I-I, I…m-m-m… mmh… gh…"

She couldn't articulate anything; her teeth were shaking too much, her tiny mouth numb, almost nonexistent. The person next to her moved about, moving objects and rolling them around. She heard a growl.

"We are not your mother, small one. Do not be afraid. You are in good hands."

There was a small pause, in which she tried to open her eyes. This was not her Mama's voice… This one was filled with growls and whistles, but it wasn't like Landy's voice either. It was female. Was she with an old woman? The Elder? Finally, her eyes fluttered open again, and she stared at the ceiling, confused. Through her blurry gaze, she saw a face; however it was a man's, one she recognized almost immediately as the one sage man that came home every now and then to care for them.

"V… V-v-v… eeeeh…"

He raised a finger to his lips, hushing her gently. He smiled, as always, and her eyes closed again. Galaxies danced behind her eyelids, distant stars and worlds engulfing her in a warm embrace. She left this mortal plane and her spirit flew into these new stars, completely free. She made a blanket out of nebulas and a trillion galaxies, she relished into the simple presence of all these souls chanting out to her, surrounding her, comforting her. She wasn't alone, and it brought her young mind peace and happiness.

"The new generation is here. They are tied together in a great web of souls connected with the threads of their minds. They all share the same fate…"

"We… need to preserve them… Our home has many of them. We must go back to our home with the purifying crystal. But we cannot leave this one."

"Hehe… Be patient, old friend. I understand your needs, but you are needed here as well. You are more important to the fate of these people than you think. The same applies to the one you pursue. Be patient. You will all be rewarded."

* * *

><p>"Welp. Good job, me. I'm lost."<p>

Kirby slumped down to the ground, sighing deeply and tiredly. It felt like he had been walking for hours and that nothing around him was changing. Tunnels, tunnels, a cave at the end, more branches that lead into other caves and passageways, all repeating into a single, endless loop. He had met an Ice Dragon twice up until now, but luckily for him none of them had seen him and he was able to continue on his way. Now everything was just… quiet. He didn't know where he was, he hadn't found a way up from this underground network of tunnels and he didn't even know where he had come from or where the others were at this point.

One thing for sure, however, was that despite the fact that he was terribly lost, terribly hungry and terribly thirsty, he was happy. Despite it all, his heart was now light in his chest; the horrible feelings of negativity that he had been keeping in, the aching as he remembered nothing but horrible and strange memories had been overwhelmed by the good memories: and there were many. The happiness that came with them brought him back something he had never had as a young Star Warrior; a childhood. A peaceful one.

He could remember the fields he had grown in as Meta, the friends he had had over the years, his cousins, his parents, his aunts and uncles, his grandparents, everyone. All that, combined with the memories he kept close from Dreamland and Popstar… it gave him something solid to hold on to. Before, he had been no one other than the Hero of Dreamland, the Star Warrior who vanquished Nightmare. No one had stopped to consider that he had been but a child. He had acted solely on instinct. Now that he was older… he needed something more than mere instinct. A purpose of sorts.

In Dreamland, his only family had been Fumu and Bun, but it was still different. He remembered feeling, every once in a while, a sort of longing, a desire to know where he came from. He had wanted to know who his own parents were, where they were, what had happened, why he was there, how he got here, and most of all, who he was. Now he knew. And it gave him peace.

Kirby sighed again, rubbing his stomach with a grimace. He was maybe happy, but he would be even more happy if he had something to eat right now. Looking through the folds of his cape and warm clothes, all he found were his two Warp Stars, which he pulled out to take a look at. They were both shining brightly at his touch, simultaneously. He remembered a time when these two were but one and smiled a bit sadly.

"Sorry 'bout all the trouble lately," he apologized to the stars softly. "I swear everything's gonna calm down soon. You two probably don't know the way out either, huh?"

At this moment, the only answer Kirby got… was a sting in the back. A high pitched sting that, for a solid second, froze him in place and made his back arch. It lasted for a surprisingly long time, and he stood there, mouth open and eyes wide, simply confused as his heart rate picked up and his muscles froze. Mere seconds felt like an eternity; like he had suddenly been struck by a white hot blade straight through the back. That thought alone brought back a memory, and it seemed like the sting hurt even more; he was unable to hold in a stiff moan of pain and felt somehow relieved that no one was here to see him like this. Finally the pain stopped and he took in a deep breath.

For a moment after it subsided, Kirby tried rubbing his back where it had hurt, but didn't feel anything other than a three year-old scar. What had just happened? Looking down at the stars he dropped, he took in another deep breath, picked them back up and put them away. He pushed the incident back, thinking it had probably just been a stiff muscle from all the walking and running from the last week. Boy, what a week that was…

The young Star Warrior gathered his wits once more, ignored his crying black-hole of a stomach and chose a new way to take, merely hoping it would take him _somewhere_.

In the distance, Kirby heard strange, metallic noises, clanking together in a mysterious, new melody that echoed through the tunnels. Curious, he advanced…

* * *

><p>Bun was running at top speed through this maze. He was more determined than he had ever been of finding someone, and the more he went on the closer he knew he was getting. The knight stopped running in the middle of a tight tunnel, breathless. He could hear noises up ahead… Voices? There was also that smell… Smoke? That was a pretty unusual thing for an underground ice maze to smell like, wasn't it? Cautiously, he trudged on, trying to listen to the voices. They were either speaking a foreign tongue or he was just too far to understand them.<p>

As soon as the cappy warrior saw the entrance to the next cave, where the smell and the voices came from, he crouched down and entered, immediately heading for the closest wall of rock to hide. He ducked behind a large step of ice jutting out from the nearest wall and waited to hear the voices again. Seeing as they continued talking, he deduced that they hadn't seen or heard him. Good. The voices were still pretty far away, but in the silence of the grotto he could still make out some words. They were speaking the common tongue.

"Now, now, there is no need to look at me this way. It won't change the facts."

"_Wrrrwr, _do not agree with thissss…"

That second voice, filled with growls, was almost impossible to understand with the echoes of the cave. Bun looked up from the platform he was hiding behind and took a look at the rest of the cave. It was surprisingly larger than expected, and most of the walls and floors, though they were uneven and rose haphazardly around the whole grotto like small niches and nests, were completely made of rocks and polished stone instead of ice. Looking around, he did not see the source of the voices, who was, he thought, probably further up in the cavern, but he did see the light of a fire on a higher ledge. Listening closely, Bun heard its crackling, but also the soft and soothing sound of water running on rocks like tiny cascades.

Bun grew curious about that fire. He recognized neither of those voices, so them being either Kirby, Maëlle or Luka was crossed off the list. Then who? More demon-beasts? Seeing as this planet was infested with such a huge underground nest that probably span over the whole continent, he wouldn't be surprised.

Careful and silent, Bun, crouched, slid out of his hiding spot, shuffled lightly against the wall and climbed over a ledge, quickly moved further ahead and climbed another, heading toward that fire. The closer he went, the clearer the voices were.

"You may not agree," the first voice said, "but those are the facts as I see them. Even if things were different, it wouldn't matter much in the end. Even if you had caught him, nothing would have changed, I'm afraid. Make yourself at ease, friend. This child needs you more than you might think."

"We know. We know this child of the stars, we know its purpose. But it is not our priority. We must find the traitor."

Bun stopped for a second. Child of the stars? Were they talking about Kirby? Or Maëlle? And what traitor? He continued on his way, and sure enough, when he reached the ledge where the bonfire sat, in the middle of an abandoned nest, he saw which child they were speaking of. Maëlle was laying right there next to the fire in a bed of galets and small stones covered in moss, seemingly asleep. Her clothes were next to her, apparently drying by the fire's warmth.

Bun's eyes widened under his hair bangs. Was she the one who had fallen in the water…? Clearly, he saw almost immediately, she was shivering, even from under the black odd blanket she was covered with. In her curling up, one of her feet poked out of the blanket and he saw, clearly, blackened spots on her frostbitten skin.

_"She needs more than that stupid fire!"_ he thought angrily. _"I gotta bring her back real quick!"_

Quickly and impatiently, Bun looked around, searching for the source of the voices. They had stopped speaking… Where were they? Had they left? Did they see him? Cautious, Bun was about to hop over the ledge to go to the small Kiridan, but a sudden movement in the back of the grotto made him sprawl to the ground under the cover of the ledge. Back against the wall, Bun's heart heaved against his skull. What was that thing? He had seen a head, large and scaly. Was it an Ice Dragon?

He heard the beast's steps, heavy and loud as they walked right above his head on the ledge. He saw a long, slippery tail swing right past his nose; crimson and fiery scales, equipped with a pointy, golden spike at the end. Unless this beast was terribly ill, this was no Ice Dragon. Holding his breath so he wouldn't make any noise, Bun watched the tail slip back up the ledge and listened to the beast's growls as it lurked around his younger friend, mumbling to itself. So one of the voices belonged to it… Where was the other one? This one had a clear feminine sonority to its growling voice, quite different from… Landia! Of course, this was Landia! He remembered the one Blade had brought back on Aqua Star, and the ones Magolor had told him briefly about on their way to Shiver. So one was here… but why? Why was it with Maëlle? Was it because she had befriended one? Nonetheless, Bun needed to bring her back, as quick as possible. Surely Landia would understand… right?

Carefully, slowly and extremely silently, Bun turned and went on his tip-toes to take a look over the ledge. Landia had his –or her- back to him, and seemed to be moving rocks around with its strange beak-like muzzle. Bun widened his eyes. This one was so huge! Compared to the one he had seen, it was double its size, probably even bigger than Azure! What was the deal with this one? Were they all different sizes, or was this one the 'main' one? Nevertheless, Bun lost all interest in dealing with this Landia face to face. He looked at the claws of its oval-shaped talons, the strong muscles of its wings, which it used to walk around like a wyvern. At the end of a long, snake-like neck that wiggled around, its head was bulky and large, covered with hard scales and horns, as well as strange markings that appeared to form a star on its face. Its eyes, piercing and sharp, were a surprising bright blue.

What got his attention the most, however, was the object sitting on top of the dragon's head. It looked like a golden crown of sorts… but it looked oddly alive. From what he could see, there was a jewel on its front that looked all too much like a large, never blinking eye. Claws produced out of its sides and clung to the dragon's head and horns tightly. What a strange thing for a dragon to wear…

He watched her snake her way around Maëlle, replacing the blanket to cover her feet, nuzzle her lightly… then lay down, wrapping its tail around her. It seemed friendly enough… At least to her. But Bun didn't take his chance with this beast. Maybe it was just protective of her and would not hesitate to lash out at anyone who tried to take her away from here. But Maëlle needed medical attention desperately! And he certainly couldn't leave without her just to please a giant lizard!

So Bun made his choice. He would probably need to run. Good thing he was fast! Silently, Bun picked up a stone, large enough to fit his whole hand. Lightly throwing it above his hand to test its weight, the knight then stood up and threw it as far as he could toward the end of the cave, right behind the dragon. He ducked back down immediately just as the beast stood, roaring in surprise and wariness at the sudden sound of the rock striking the wall, making ice and snow fall down.

"Who goes there!" the dragon roared angrily, stumping around as if in a defence parade. "Show yourself!"

Holding his breath, Bun listened carefully as the dragon stepped away toward the noise, flapping its wings angrily as it jumped from nest to nest. Quickly, Bun looked up from the ledge and saw that his diversion had worked; Landia was over there, her back to him, searching and sniffing around in the back of the grotto toward one of the many nooks and crannies of this place. Now was his chance.

He hopped over the ledge quietly and quickly stepped toward Maëlle, beside whom he kneeled. Quickly checking her face to make sure she was indeed still alive and breathing, he scooped her up from the ground, wrapped her in the blanket, quickly grasped the pile of small clothes and immediately took off toward whence he came. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would burst. He heard little Maëlle moan a bit in his arms.

And he heard this terrible roar of anger resonate through his skull as Landia discovered what had just happened. That roar echoed off the walls like a thousand thunder strikes, but all it did was prompt him to run faster. He jumped from ledge to ledge and made it to the entrance of the cave, in which he was engulfed just as fire erupted behind him. Looking back at the wall of flame that blocked the way behind him, Bun paled. And ran faster when the dragon came flying like a torpedo into the tunnel, fiery eyes locked on him.

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

* * *

><p>Mace and Hailan were quickly trekking through the maze like it was nothing. With Hailan's eyes and Mace's odd instincts, they were able to walk through like the way was written for them, and Hailan was particularly glad to see they were nearing the closest light. For a while it had burst into running and they had to follow it just as quick to catch up to it, but now it seemed to have slowed down, much to her relief.<p>

She was surprised when Mace, as she was about to hop down a ledge, held out his hand to her, saying:

"Watch it, sweetie, the ice's slippery."

She stood there a moment, slightly confused and taken aback by his oddly kind offer, and eventually took his hand and hopped off the icy ledge. She smirked, amused.

"Thank you, Mace. You surprise me, you know. I never expected a Pawn to be so kind to a Hunter."

As he helped her off the ice, Mace smirked under his helmet and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hahaha! Can't hide anythin' from a Hunter either huh? Yeah, guess I'm a nice guy…"

He held up her hand, as if giving it a kiss playfully, and chuckled again.

"'Specially when I meet a pretty lady!"

Rolling her eyes at the sky, Hailan walked off, laughing. Oh, Pawns! These demon-beasts would never change, would they? Always taking her by surprise, even today.

"Sorry, sweety," Hailan told him with an amused smirk. "This Kiridan's taken."

"Oh, is she now?" Mace said, following behind her. "I didn't see no ring on them pretty fingers. Is ya Agency so poor ya guy can't afford one?"

She chuckled again at his joke, shaking her head as she kept walking. She certainly didn't think she would be laughing on such a mission. What a nice change for her!

"No, we aren't married. My people doesn't work with rings anyway. Brides offer a brooch to their lover instead."

"A brooch, uh?" he repeated, thoughtful. "And who's that guy, so I know who I gotta punch and steal that brooch from? Is it that pink guy with the wings?"

"Galacta?" she asked, halfway turning her head to him in surprise. "Oh no, far from it. He and I are mere friends. And please, no punching anyone. There is no need to get blood anywhere."

"Curiosity then!" he continued, walking up next to her, shrugging his shoulders. "You guys getting' married soon? I like me some weddings. There's food, girls, women, drinks, food… The perfect parties!"

She smiled at his jokes, but her thoughts wandered far. Her fingers moved a bit, trying to imagine what it would feel to have a ring on one of them. How strange a thought.

"Weddings are, indeed, very amusing," she found herself answering. "But no, we aren't getting married. He could be dead for all I know…"

"Oh," Mace lost his smile. "Sorry 'bout that. But hey, if you ever feel lonely, good ol' Mace's here, sweetie!"

She chuckled a little bit again at this flirt attempt and waved her hand. It did her good to laugh a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind."

When she once more focused ahead and made sure to identify where they were actually going, she was first surprised at how close the light was now; had they walked this fast toward it? But then she realized… it was coming their way, and fast. They both heard a terrible sound that made them stop and stare ahead. Mace looked at her as the roar subsided into curses and yelps.

But before either of them could do or say anything, Bun appeared into the tunnel, running at high speed. What struck them was the terrified look on his face. Another roar echoed down the tunnel.

"Bun!" Hailan called, but the young knight did not stop.

He ran right past them, yelling:

"RUN!"

And sure enough, the dragon came in the tunnel, breathing balls of fire and crashing into walls, making the floor tremble under their feet. Both of them didn't waste time; they turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could. The dragon only roared louder and shouted curses in a foreign tongue, leading Mace to shout at Bun:

"Damn, son! What the hell d'ya do to that thing?!"

"I made her angry that's what!" was all Bun had the breath to yell back, still holding onto Maëlle as tightly as possible.

As they turned a quick corner, Hailan flicked her wrist and pulled out a throwing knife. With a swift move of her arm, she threw it at the wall and continued running. It took but the coming of the dragon to trigger the small bit of parchment attached to the hilt of the knife; it sparked fire, and exploded.

Up ahead, Hailan turned back to watch the wall and ceiling fall down in a rubble, stones and ice chunks that would be impossible to move. Thinking it would give them time, she turned back again and caught up with the others.

"Bun," she asked as they traversed a small cave, "how is she?"

"Real bad," was his answer as he clutched the young girl. "She's got hypothermia I think, she's not awake. I saw a pool of water, I think she fell in there when that Ice Dragon messed it all up!"

"Valken'll take care of that," Mace said. "But we can't loose time here. We gotta go back to the surface now. The other two'll have to wait."

Just as they were traversing the area where the ice was particularly slippery, in a large cave whose ceiling was covered with stalactites ready to fall, they slowed down by a notch when they saw how breathless Bun was, but they did not stop, even when silence filled the cave. As he slowed, Bun looked down at the young girl in his arms; her breathing was laborious and her skin very cold, too cold. She was holding her small arms close to her mouth, trying to warm her frostbitten hands. Feeling awful to have let this happen, Bun moved the blanket up to cover her more, hoping it would help keeping her warmth in.

As they climbed a high ledge of slippery ice – the very same where Mace had been rather kind earlier – to go back in the right tunnel where they had come from, they froze; a roar, again, echoed in the room. The dragon crashed in in an explosion of fire through the tunnel, shattering chunks of stone and ice everywhere. It landed on the ground and slid forward on the ice, planting its claws as it roared loudly at the escaping warriors. Landia ran forward on all fours, ready to leap at them, but at that moment, there was another thundering roar, one that stopped them all in their tracks.

Steps resounded through the walls, one at a time, slow. A wall suddenly shattered open right before them; ice chunks flew in all directions and forced everyone to step back as a gigantic Ice Dragon walked in the cave, having being drawn in by all the noise. It walked in slowly at first, one step at a time, its large head moving from side to side as its small, glowing eyes eyed all the people in the grotto. Landia, ticked off by this demon-beast's presence, stood on her hind legs and beat her wings angrily, letting out a loud, challenging yelp. The Ice Dragon looked down at her at first, turned its head to the others, then back to the smaller dragon, and roared back, bending its back forward as it took off running toward Landia. She took off flying immediately straight at the demon and latched on to its neck, like a demon bat ready to suck its blood dry.

Hailan turned toward the others and waved her arm, calling:

"Now, let's go!"

But as soon as they turned, the unthinkable happened. Under the heavy steps and weight of the giant Ice Dragon who was struggling and running around the grotto, the floor of ice cracked and caved in; both the demon-beast and the dragon disappeared down below, screaming and roaring out in surprise and anger as the ice dragged them away. Stalactites began falling from the ceiling, shattering the ice under upon landing and destroying the floor around the trio, who took off running immediately.

However, the shattering of the ice caught up to them and the ledge fell under their feet; both Bun and Hailan fell. Heartbeats froze. In what felt like a single fraction of a second, Mace extended both of his arms down into the pit. With one hand, he grasped Bun by the collar successfully. The other, however, brushed Hailan by a hair.

And she continued falling, helplessly holding out her hand, helplessly kicking her feet, in hopes of finding a surface to jump off of. But with no avail.

She disappeared down below, into the darkened recesses of this never ending frozen hell.

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Mace pulled Bun right up the breaking ice and hurled both him and Maëlle back behind him where it was safer, like they both weighted nothing. Bun scrambled to his feet and the two knights ran back to where the ice met with stone, where it would certainly stop shattering. They watched as the last of the stalactites fell and as the chaos finally subsided, both breathless. Mace immediately pulled out his radio from his belt and tried not to yell in it, but to no avail.

"Hey, Lady! You read me? Answer!"

That was certainly not part of the plan. If he came back to the Halberd without the Hunter or the two other missing ones, they could say goodbye to whatever collaboration they wanted to do with them. Stupid dragon! What the hell was it doing there anyway? He knew these things were bad news, he had told Sir Meta Knight! But no, Vul really wanted to keep them, that stupid bird. Of course they would have had time to go and sell them on the market, if they didn't have this crystal-picking race with the Agency. Frustrated, Mace was about to put down his radio when it screeched.

_"Ugh… No need to scream, I'm fine…," _Hailan's voice said from the other side.

Beside him, Bun sighed deeply in relief, and Mace held back his own to answer.

"Good. Jus' stay down there, we're comin' to get ya, sweetie."

_"No," _she protested immediately, taking them by surprise. _"Go back to the ships, Maëlle needs medical attention right away. I'll stay here and find Kirby and Luka, then find my own way to the surface… hg… Just don't worry and go, we'll meet you guys at the rendez-vous point."_

"Are you sure?" Bun asked into the radio in Mace's hand. "You don't soun-"

_"I'm fine, Bun,"_ she argued. _"Just stay with Mace and take care of Maëlle, I'll take care of the others. Now go, don't lose time here!"_

Mace didn't keep his sigh in and grunted, unhappy with this outcome for a reason he couldn't grasp. He brought the radio back to his hidden mouth.

"Alright, but we ain't leavin' you here. Keep your radio open, we'll follow your coordinates."

Mace turned away from the giant pit in the ground and gestured to Bun to follow him as he headed out into the tunnel. There was a moment of silence between them before the radio spoke one last time, with a tired Hailan sighing:

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

><p>Darkness. Shadows.<p>

Nothing.

He could hear nothing.

See nothing.

Except… the wind. How nice a sound… A breeze, whistling through his ears gently, carrying the smell of the neighbouring flower fields. The smell of the village. The smell of freshly baked bread. The smell of the sea.

He was at peace, he was in his sanctuary. He had transcended beyond the pain, beyond the anger, beyond the mistrust. He would go back to it upon awakening… if he ever did wake up. In fact, he didn't want to. This little sanctuary of his was just right. He could forget his troubles, forget his darkness, and thrive in his own, personal, little speck of light. Was it so hard to ask for it? Just a moment that would last forever, just… peace.

Memories overtook him, and he dove down into his past, in happy souvenirs that warmed the darkness of this sanctuary. That gave him back the hope he had thought he lost forever.

He remembered his family, the one he left behind so long ago. He could hear their voices, calling him.

He remembered his long-lost friends, the happiness he shared with them. He could hear their jokes, their words of encouragement.

He remembered his time at war, when he was but a trainee under the watchful gaze of a Star Warrior. He could hear his master's lessons, shaping him into what he was now.

He remembered when his wings sprouted when he grew of age, the support he received from his dear cousin. He could hear him encourage him to hold on, helping him think of something else as his back tore open.

He remembered the parties they celebrated whenever a victory occurred, the joy of having conquered the enemy and to have lived. He could hear the songs his friends and cousin sang, lighter times.

He remembered the joy of discovering – by accident – that his cousin was in love.

That memory stayed, but a part of him stayed wary, as if to warn him of the future using the past… He heard the voices he had heard that day, he remembered how blinded by love they both had been.

_"Sir Arthur told me I will be promoted soon. I will lead my own frigate, with my own crew."_

_ "That's truly wonderful! You've been waiting forever for this!"_

_ "…And I would like to have you as part of my crew."_

_ "Oh!... Oh… But I'm already part of a squad, I can't leave them like this…"_

_ "I know. It's your choice, however. Jecra already agreed to join, and so did Robin. I just… Let's say, I wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome. More… than welcome."_

_ "Oh, hehe, Meta… Your face is flushing. It's adorable… I'll think about it, okay? This squad is like my family you know… even if you are more."_

He remembered this loyalty, this love, how it affected him.

He remembered… when his cousin fell by his hand… He could hear him… The laborious breathing, the blood choking in what remained of his throat, the wails…

You did that.

You wanted to do it.

No, I didn't.

I didn't.

Something appeared in his sanctuary. A form. A small form. A friend. He spoke.

"Are you okay? You've been out here all day!"

Reluctantly, Galacta opened his eyes. He was frozen, but he couldn't feel anything. His eyelids and eyelashes were frozen together, his limbs were covered in snow and frost, but he didn't feel it. Slowly, he turned his head to his side. Magolor was looking at him. His floating hands were rubbing each other, trying to keep warm in these winds. Looking up at the sky, Galacta saw that the sun was already setting. He took a moment to align his thoughts back together; usually he would have been able to answer immediately, but his thoughts were a mess…

"I… I don't know… really… Mag, tell me something, bud…"

"Mh?"

"Have you ever felt so angry… just so… _so_ angry that… it feels like it's not you?"

Magolor took a while to answer, and during that silence, the smaller Halcandran brushed the snow off of Galacta's arm, surprised at the amount of frost stuck to it.

"Yeah… Yeah, it happened once. Why are you angry, Gal?"

"I don't really know… I mean, yeah, I do. Did you… I mean, you saw it, right? That guy, who calls himself Meta Knight. You saw how he looked like, right? Just tell me if I'm imagining things."

"…Yeah, I saw it. I thought I was alone… The others seem to see him differently, yes?"

Galacta sighed almost in relief. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man, setting his head back against the wall to stare at the sky.

"That demon's nothing but a fraud, I tell you. What he said back there only proved it! Am I glad you see it too Mag… At least I know I can trust you."

Magolor looked up at him, golden eyes shining strangely, almost happily.

"You can trust me," he said, a smile visible in his voice. "We're friends, right? I don't have a whole lot of friends, but I know that they should hold on to each other, right?"

Galacta smirked and tightened his grip around him a bit more, patting him on the head.

"'Course we're friends Mag. Thanks for your help…"

"And about that anger issue," the smaller one said, "I think it's best to just… let it out. After that, you'll feel so much better, I tell you."

"I'll take your word for it… Say, have the others come back yet?"

"Oh," Magolor gasped, making him look over to him. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to come tell you about. The guy that went with Lady Hailan, Mace, came back with Bun and Maëlle."

Galacta's frown deepened.

"No Hailan? Kirby, the Neon?"

"He said that they had trouble with an Ice Dragon and… Landia. And they were separated. Lady Hailan said that she would go alone and find Kirby and the little Neon by herself, however dangerous it is down there."

"What?!" Galacta exclaimed, standing up in a surge of anger. "They left her alone in a nest of Ice Dragons?! With that Landia nearby too?"

Magolor stood up as well, nodding his head up and down. Galacta paced around a moment, angrier and angrier.

"That's stupid! Dragato himself said not to go alone! What the hell were they thinking?! I'll go and find her myself if no one's going!"

Galacta Knight stomped off, ready to go yell at somebody, when Magolor stopped him.

"Wait."

The knight turned back to look at him, ruby eyes glowing in this darkening twilight. Magolor floated in place a moment, looking at him… almost saddened. He looked down for an instant Galacta noticed, making him step back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… Be careful out there, okay?"

Galacta didn't understand what Magolor was afraid of, but seeing his friend like this made him feel a great dose of empathy. Lifting his mask on his head to show him his face, Galacta offered him a kind-hearted, toothy smile, one able to break any kind of icy barrier Magolor had raised around himself.

"It'll be just fine!" he told him. "I'mma come back with Hailan, Kirby and our little Neon friend, and the sooner we get away from these pirates, the better we'll be. You'll see. And soon enough, we'll get to your star and we'll save your family, I promise. It's just a matter of time until we get there. So relax! I'll be back soon."

With one last pat on the head, Galacta turned around and left, saying:

"Now go back inside, it's freezing out here."

Magolor watched him leap off the tower and fly toward the Halberd, in silence. A sickening feeling caught him and knotted his guts, and he suddenly felt like throwing up. How strange… He hadn't felt like this before. Was guilt settling in? He gulped it down and closed his eyes, sighing. Surely, he would come back. He had said it. He promised him. And so he would come back.

Behind him, the masked Dark matter sunk back down into the ground, quiet.


	31. The Sour Taste of Guilt Part 2

**Author's note : Hey there! I'm sorry if this took longer than it should have. I was neck deep in college work for my last semester and my thesis work, so I barely had time to just sit down and write except during one class on paper, so it took me a while, but next chapter shouldn't take as long. Big stuff happens lately in the story and I really want to get on with it because I want to see your reactions and what you think, so bear with me while I take the time to write! In the meantime, I'm glad I finished this one, though I could have written it better, and I am going straight to the next one. Have a good read! And thank you all for your reviews up until now! Leave one on the way, it always helps! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Mace walked into the quiet room. He had taken his helmet off, allowing one to see a face not unlike that of a humanoid insect, with eyes deep and round and a set of four horns adorning his scaly and hairy scalp. The room was silent, except for the constant and calm beeping of the heart monitor attached to Maëlle. Each beep of the monitor made small antennas on his head raise and fall with the rhythm. There was a soft warmness in the room, a comfortable feeling of drowsiness. Little Maëlle was asleep on the lone bed, hidden under many covers and warm clothes, and beside her, was her father, sitting on a chair. The man looked asleep at first, his whole body slumped down on the chair and his eyes closed, but when Mace stepped forward, he jerked up. Az looked confused a moment, then turned to look at him, rubbing the saliva from the corner of his mouth. Mace gestured to the young girl as he walked forward, asking softly:<p>

"How's the kiddo? Sir Meta Knight wants to know."

Az paused a moment, then started saying something but stopped to clear his throat. He tried again, his voice hoarse.

"She's alright… She passed through the worst of it. Now she just needs to keep warm… and…"

He sniffed a bit and rubbed his nose, turning back to look at his daughter. The look on his face, Mace had seen it already, numerous times. A worried father, disappointed in himself for not protecting his child, now tireing himself out caring for it. Az sighed and shook his head.

"You can tell… Sir Meta Knight, that she'll be fine."

"Will do," Mace nodded. "Try to get some rest yourself, eh? Don't worry 'bout your girl, a'ight?"

Az only nodded his head as an answer, rubbing his face as he did. Mace tapped him lightly on the back, then turned around and left them, deciding it best to let him rest. Upon stepping outside, Mace headed straight back upstairs, ready to report back to Sir Meta Knight on this particular detail. Despite his Lord's lack of… reaction about all this, Mace knew the man was worried, simply by looking at his decisions, at his requests, however small they were. Mace was feeling awful at leaving the ninja lady behind, but he knew he had no reason to worry about her. He went by the logic that a Hunter, a veteran from the Nightmare War even, could very well care for themselves during such a mission. So, Mace had simply done what he had been asked to do, and brought the young girl and the Popstarian back to their crew. It was the only thing to do, really.

When he neared the commanding deck, Mace started hearing voices coming from inside; loud, angry shouts, curses and threats, echoing down the corridor. Quickly, Mace ran over to the deck and the door slid open upon his nearing it, revealing quite the scene. The winged Kiridan, Galacta Knight, was stomping angrily about, shouting nonsensical things at his Lord, who stood firmly in place near the console, tightly wrapped in his cape, quiet.

"You abandoned her! Again!" Galacta raged, flapping his wings angrily as he stared at him. "You abandoned everyone! What are you, some fuckin' coward who won't even dirty his own little shoes? You can't even impersonate my cousin alright! You fuckin' disgust me, you fake!"

"Hey, hey!" Mace interrupted, quickly walking up to the man and standing between him and his Lord, holding a hand in front to hold him back. "You hold yo' tongue there, big guy! I know you got trust issues and all but no one talks to mah Lord like that, understand?"

"You shut your fuckin' trap, demon!" Galacta barked back, eyes glowing a bright, ruby red, like a demon-beast's. "I don't have to hear anything coming from a wretched thing like you. I betcha don't even know who the fuck this guy is! You're workin' for a fake!"

"Hey," Mace retorted, "he may be a fake or whatever the hell you call it, but if there's one thing he is not it's a bad guy, and that's enough fo' me. I don't give a damn what your whole point is, guy. But you do _not_ talk to mah Lord like that. Now you either fuck off or shut the hell up, got it?"

"Mace."

The demon-beast turned his head slightly to show his Lord he was listening, while keeping an eye on the crazy bastard, and his leader's even and neutral voice echoed.

"Galacta Knight, your words do not affect me. If you wish to aid Lady Hailan, no one is holding you. But I will warn you now..."

His voice became that of Nightmare himself; the room became heavy, dark, and Galacta Knight's eyes squinted in suppressed anger when he spoke.

"If you lay a hand on anyone, whether it be a member of my crew or your own, I will find you, and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

At that moment, Galacta Knight's eyes shone brightly and burned with an unnatural raging fire; through his angry eyes, Mace thought he saw… a black smoke, a dark fog, draping like a tidal wave over the red of his irises, if only for a few seconds. The Pawn squinted his own eyes, wary. He felt his Lord tense up behind him; surely he had seen that. Galacta Knight chuckled darkly.

"Funny," he said calmly. "I was about to say the exact same thing."

His wings shuffled, like they were readying themselves for take off, like they were itching, trembling. His fists tightened.

"They will see, sooner or later," he spoke. "They will see what you're hiding, the demon under the mask! They'll see that your whole being is nothing more than a façade! You can try to kill me if you want; I don't give a damn. But if I ever see you lift that fake Galaxia of yours against Kirby, Hailan or anyone else; I _will_ show you what I can do."

On that final note, the winged knight turned on his heels and stormed off, wings fanning out behind him, fluttering in anger. Before he could cross the doorway, however, the Lord spoke.

"Tell me. What is it that you see, Galacta? What darkness blocks your sight with such fervour?"

Galacta Knight stopped. He didn't turn, didn't move. His wings slowly folded against his back, although droopingly. They looked terribly heavy. His voice became a sigh.

"I see a winged demon. Claws glinting in the shadows and fangs piercing a broken mask. I see something worse than Nightmare, a greater darkness, a deeper, darker well… I see a being that wouldn't hesitate to kill to earn more power. Just… nothing but power. There is no darkness in my eyes. I see the truth. I see you for what you are; a demon."

His head slightly turned to face them; only one eye looked at them, half-closed, half present.

"And I will never forgive you for killing my cousin."

Galacta Knight then exited the room, and the door slid closed behind him, leaving Mace alone with his Lord, to whom he turned in a spin.

"Nightmare's balls, what the hell is wrong with this guy?"

"Dark matter."

Meta Knight turned and faced the consoles before lifting a hand from the depths of his cape; he waved it briefly, leaving a faint trail of dark, purple smoke behind. The screen opened immediately and showed inside the Lor Starcutter and its commanding deck. Dragato was there, alone, studying maps and lore on separate screens. The man looked up, blinking in surprise.

"_Sir Meta Knight_," he greeted all the same.

"Sir Dragato. Why have you brought Galacta Knight on this mission?"

The older knight appeared taken off by the question, but before he could form an answer, Meta Knight added more to his question.

"Surely you know he is but an open window to the Dark matter. His anger will be his loss and you know it. And yet he is here, in the middle of this infested galaxy."

Dragato crossed his arms, groaning.

"_I know, I know… He was not supposed to be here originally. I sent him to Popstar after we received a call from Dreamland, and once there he collected three parts of the Crystal and met with young Magolor, who wished to meet with Sir Arthur to call for help on Halcandra. Seeing as the Crystal is needed to cleanse his world of Dark matter, it is in his best interests to help in their collection, and Galacta Knight appears to view him in high regards. I thought his wish to see Ripple Star and Halcandra be freed would keep his anger at bay, but then you came along, and…" _A sigh. _"What happened? Where is he?"_

"There are Dark matter inside him. Of that I am sure. Whether he still has control of himself or not is uncertain, but it is possible he may not be aware of this. He has just left to look for Lady Hailan. Worry not, I will send Azure to track him down."

Mace was surprised to see that, instead of jumping to his feet and propose to send help himself or even act a little bit angry at this discovery, Dragato simply dropped his head, slowly, and rubbed his tired old eyes, sighing shakily.

_ "I warned him… The fool…"_

"We're pro'bly to blame for all that mess," Mace spoke up. "Sorry fo' that, ol' guy. Sir, do you want me to go with Azure?"

"No," the Lord answered, quick and to the point as always. "No one leaves but Azure. We have had enough people lost out there. Sir Dragato, I suggest you break the news to your crew. Galacta Knight cannot be trusted anymore."

Although he hesitated, Dragato nodded his head.

_"I will. Let's try not to have anyone killed, shall we?"_

"That will depend on Galacta Knight's foul mood. Over."

The connection shut down in an instant, and the screen switched immediately to one of the many cameras somewhere in the Halberd. Azure was there, strolling through the corridor with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Azure."

The Wolfwrath stopped in his tracks and looked up at the camera, ears perking up at the sound of his voice.

"I want you to go out and track down Galacta Knight. Follow him and watch him. If he acts aggressively, attack. Do not kill. Understand?"

The Wolfwrath stood up on his hind legs, swallowed the meat in one bite and growled excitedly, wagging his tail in anticipation. They couldn't hear his voice, but as soon as he sprung down the hallway, Mace knew the higher-ranked demon-beast would get the job done. The screen shut down as well, and was replaced by the large windshields of the deck, showing that night had fallen. The winds of the storm raged against the walls, whistling annoyingly in the crevasses of the ship. Mace turned to his quiet Lord, who stared outside with unblinking eyes, completely unfazed and unreadable. But Mace knew better.

"If it can help, I dun think you look as bad as he described."

The answer he got was more than he expected; a chuckle, a light shake in his shoulders.

"Thank you. Did you see young Maëlle?"

"Yep I did, Sir," the Pawn nodded. "She's out like a light still, but Az said she was alright. She'll probably make a quick recovery. She's a strong gal, that little thing, that's fo' sure!"

His Lord had a small chuckle at his words and simply nodded his head as an answer.

"Good. What about Axe? How is he?"

Mace rubbed the back of his head at this question.

"He's alright, but what happened earlier got him a bit too excited… He's had a couple of coughing fits, but Valken took care of him. He's fast asleep now. Dun worry 'bout him, Sir."

The Lord nodded again and grew silent for a moment, before sighing:

"He will be better soon… Just a few more crystal shards. As soon as everyone comes back, we'll leave to find them."

"Who's gonna use it first, though?" Mace asked him.

"Well, I have to admit we caused a bit of trouble in their group and I can see why they wouldn't trust us completely, so we'll let them use it first to heal Ripple Star. To show them our good will. They will let us use it afterwards."

"Aye, I see… What about that Halcandran guy? Quite the tale, uh?"

"While his story is a disheartening one, it does not concern us. After we have used the Crystal, we will leave. Vul has been… quite expressive lately about our lack of money, so I take it we need to find more contracts. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, yeah, I dunno 'bout the money, but the food supply is runnin' kinda low… We're gonna have to repair most of the engine soon too, it tends to overheat lately."

"So be it. I do not have any task for you right now, Mace, so you are free to do as you please."

"Alrigh', thanks Sir."

As Mace saluted his leader and turned around to leave, he stopped in an instant, having remembered something he had meant to ask. He slightly turned to look back at him. His Lord was still looking outside, an immobile statue.

"Say, Sir… Do you know this Hailan gal?"

He didn't answer immediately; after a few, long seconds where Mace thought he had asked the wrong question, he spoke:

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we kinda talked a lot down there in them caves, and when I was messin' around and flirtin' with her, she mentioned she was engaged to someone but didn't say who. Said he was dead actually. The lass said somethin' about a handmade brooch thing, and um… I kinda remembered that I saw you with one once. I just found it weird 'cause you don't have hair or stuff and I dun see you use it, and um… I was jus' wonderin', 'cause, you know… jus' makin' connections and stuff. Don't mind me."

His Lord remained quiet for a long time, and for a moment, Mace considered leaving; maybe he had delved too far in his personal matter… But he eventually spoke up, his voice as even and neutral as usual.

"You are very observant, Mace. However, I am afraid that I cannot answer, for this does not concern you, nor is it relevant to any matter at hand. If Lady Hailany'ma says her fiancé is dead, then we should leave him be. It is impolite to stir the dead, after all. Am I clear?"

Mace nodded his head solemnly, lifting his hand to salute him.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good. You are free to go now."

Mace turned around once more and left definitely this time, satisfied with this answer. He wasn't blind or deaf. It was clear he was the one possessing the other brooch; he was the one he had to punch to get to Hailan. Whelp. He would do it if he was stupid. Mace was many things, but he was not stupid. Plenty of fish in the sea, right? Now he just had to wait for this sweetie to come back and see how things evolved from there.

* * *

><p>Magolor had walked all the way back to the Lor, but now he was freezing. He knew he could go back to the Halberd in that nice room where it was always warm and where he knew Miss Ribbon stayed most of the time, but… He didn't <em>want<em> to go back in that ship. He just _couldn't_ go back in that ship. Everything in there made him feel out of place, made him… so, so _guilty_. Talking to these people casually, like nothing was wrong, watching Ribbon, talking to her, laughing with her… It was wrong. All of it. He shouldn't be doing that!

Staying inside the Lor, in his father's ship, was so much better… It allowed him to think more clearly, kept him calm, composed… and allowed him to ignore the shadows lurking behind him… They were quiet, as always, but they were there, he knew it. Always watching. Now Magolor was walking through the corridors, wondering where Galacta Knight had flown off to. He had seen him fly out of the Halberd as himself arrived on the Lor and saw him fly off into the distance, at such a great speed that he had disappeared into the storm in an instant. Magolor had a terrible feeling now…

"What happened? Where is he?"

Magolor raised his head. The commanding deck was just there; through the closed door, he could hear Sir Dragato speaking… with him. The knight. Squinting his eyes, the Halcandran floated up to the door and listened in, sticking his ear against the metal door.

_ "There are Dark matter inside him. Of that I am sure. Whether he still has control of himself or not is uncertain, but it is possible he may not be aware of this. He has just left to look for Lady Hailan. Worry not, I will send Azure to track him down."_

Magolor's eyes widened. They knew. He knew. Did he know everything? Or had he just found out this specific thing? Oh please, stars, make it so that they didn't know… He listened again, shaking his head.

_ "No. No one leaves but Azure. We have had enough people lost out there. Sir Dragato, I suggest you break the news to your crew. Galacta Knight cannot be trusted anymore."_

"I will. Let's try not to have anyone killed, shall we?"

_ "That will depend on Galacta Knight's foul mood. Over."_

Magolor immediately turned tail and left the corridor. He speedily floated through his ship and hid in his room, locking the door behind him with shaky hands. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? He had to breathe! Breathe, Magolor, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In... Out... Surely Galacta Knight was fine, right? Maybe the shadows wouldn't do anything to him and would just… follow him. Yeah, maybe he was panicking for nothing.

But… a tremor flew through him and he stopped pacing. In his back, they rose through the floor; a black mass with thousands of eyes, all staring at him, through him. He felt their grip on himself tighten and choked a bit, feeling his body freeze in place like he was made but of ice. Their voices were as one; a foul one that made him grit his teeth and sweat nervously with an unspeakable terror. This terror… excited him. How exhilarating! Such power in one fraction of these beings!

"You hesitate, Magolor of Halcandra…"

He shuddered. No, he was not. He was strong. He, too, was powerful! He turned around and faced them, raising his face to appear decisive and taller. His hands joined as usual, like a salesman's.

"I… was just… thinking. About… uh, how all of this is not part of the deal. I thought the deal was just to get the Crystal shards. G-Galacta Knight has no part in it!"

Crap, he thought. He had stuttered. The shadows surrounded him in silence, a black cloud infesting his whole room and seeping through his mind, reading his thoughts and feelings. He could hide nothing. He was doubting and they knew it. He was alone in this darkness… completely alone… He gulped down his fear. He was strong! Powerful! He could stand this darkness!

"You doubt, Magolor of Halcandra…"

He gulped.

"You failed… You told us the knight had died… You told us the knight had drowned… Yet here he stands, even stronger than planned… His mind escapes our own…"

His hands shook.

"You are afraid… You are a coward…"

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore all of these eyes staring at him, surrounding him like a belt of shadows.

"But your resolve… is strong. Admirable."

Magolor opened his eyes again, finding his breath once more. Maybe they wouldn't shut him out after all… He listened still.

"You seek power just as we are, Magolor of Halcandra… The winged Kiridan is the same as you. His feelings are powerful, delightful, delicious… Our deal has not changed, Magolor of Halcandra… We feed as we please, remember this… Be careful, Halcandran… We know when you doubt… We shouldn't need to remind you who you serve…"

The shadows surrounding him started to fade, like they were nothing but a mirage. Even long after they had left, Magolor could see their bright red eyes, imprinted in his pupils everywhere he looked in his room. Out of breath, the Halcandran floated over to his bed and sat down, trying to contain his shaking hands. It took him to rub his numb face to realize he was crying. They fed as they pleased… Of course they cared not if it was his friend, what was he thinking? How could he doubt them or even think they would do otherwise?

Galacta Knight was a powerful warrior with hidden skills and strong emotions, so it was no wonder they would target him! He just had to accept it. It was how things would be and how they needed to be if he wanted his plans to succeed. It was the price to pay for power.

* * *

><p>Hailan opened her eyes, feeling awfully dizzy. Her head was turning in all directions like a boat being cradled left and right by endless waves, and for a moment, she remained there, her face lying on a very cold surface that numbed her cheek. She blinked confusingly a moment, then lifted herself off the ground, almost surprised at finding her breathing raspy. She suddenly felt a sudden pain on her side and she inhaled sharply, grasping her right side with her hands and flinching. She looked down at her body and suddenly she remembered what had happened. There was a large gash all across her side and a particularly large shard of sharp ice stuck in her flesh, tearing through her clothes and skin. She had lost quite a large amount of blood, she noted as the red substance seeped through her fingers and soaked her gloves. Her feet shaking as blood dripped under her foot, she looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath to keep calm and think fast.<p>

As soon as she had thanked Mace, she had blacked out it seemed. But for how long? Hours? Minutes? She wasn't frozen, so it couldn't have been hours, and her blood had yet to coagulate. Hands shaky, she reached behind her under her cloak and found the small roll of bandages she always kept on herself for these sorts of situations. It wouldn't hold for as long as she would hope, but it would hold for now.

Gripping the ice shard tightly into her hand, she bit down into her collar and quickly pulled it out, inhaling sharply as she did so. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she ignored them and worked quickly and efficiently to patch herself up as quick as she could. It was terribly dark down here, but her eyes allowed her to see just enough of what she was doing so she would do a sufficient job.

When she finished tying the bandage so it would hold, she took a moment to look at her surroundings, trying to pinpoint where to go. One side of the cave opened into another tunnel, while the other was nothing but a pile of rubble and broken ice floors and walls. Among this rubble, she could see two large life-forms; neither of the fighting reptiles had died in the fall, but they remained unresponsive nonetheless. The closest to her, the red dragon, was but halfway stuck under the ice on its back, and it was likely it had lost consciousness on its way down here.

She was about to turn around and leave, having nothing to keep her here any longer than she needed to, when something caught her eye. It was but a speck of light, a few feet away from the dragon. It flickered weakly at first, but as soon as she laid her eyes on it, she felt a strong energy, something strange that pulled at the strings of her mind and spoke a thousand silent voices. She walked toward it, despite herself, slowly. Her steps were silent in the darkness of the cave. She dusted the snow and ice off the object and revealed it.

It was a crown.

Made of gold, its surface looked worn and damaged, almost ready to break like it was nothing but an old, discarded piece of jewelry. Only the blue gem on its front still looked intact, if a bit faded and dull. Under the crown, appendages that looked like claws of gold were recoiled on themselves, as if to keep anyone from wearing it. As she stared at it, Hailan found herself unable to look away.

She couldn't understand what she was feeling, she couldn't form words inside her mind. All she could do, at this moment in time, was stare at it. The crown was beckoning her, was calling her. It wanted her to take it, to bring it with her, away from that dragon, away from the Halcandrans, away from the fairies, from the Agency, from anybody but _her_.

She wanted to hold it. She wanted to feel it. On her head, in her mind, clinging to her soul, melting through her being. And she didn't know why, she didn't know what she was doing.

The energies circling around the strange object finally pulled her in; she stepped closer, and took it. The crown flourished; like a beacon, the gem pulsed to life and shone, almost blinding her unblinking eyes, and its golden surface found itself a new life and shone anew. The claws moved and opened like the squirming legs of an insect seeking something to cling on to, and Hailan felt an indescribable urge to offer it her head, to feel its claws grip her skin.

Her arms moved without her realizing it. They raised, higher and higher, neared her scalp, the claws wriggled excitedly, they would soon find a grip, find a new seat, she almost set it down, her eyes glazed over, her mind recoiled inside her, hid away from the blinding light, that evil and strange light… and Landia groaned.

She froze and opened her eyes, suddenly falling back inside her own body. As if she weighted a ton, she gasped and dropped the crown, scattering it on the ground in front of her. Terribly confused, she looked up at the dragon and saw it move ever so slightly. She was reminded of where she was and what she had to do, and didn't lose any second. Hailan took the crown from the ground and quickly ran in the opposite direction, the only tunnel of this cave. As she ran, she hid the crown under her cloak, still unable to wrap her mind around that which pulled her so close to it. The only thing she knew, however, was that she wouldn't bear to lose it. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Kirby didn't know where he was or why he was here. But this was amazing. Truly amazing. The more he had walked on in the cave, the weirder the cave became. Distant sounds that used to echo infinitely through the underground were now loud and clear; metal pipes and pistons clanking and smoking, cranks and cogs clanking, both close and far, in a strange song that Kirby wasn't used to. The last time he had heard such a monotone yet rhythmic melody was when King Dedede had brought a factory into Pupu Village, when the villagers (surprisingly) fell into one of his schemes. Ironically, what Dedede had built with this factory had been a giant Ice Dragon…<p>

The walls of ice of the cave gradually became walls of steel, struck by broken pipes from which occasionally bursted sudden puffs of steamy vapour. The ice and snow under Kirby's feet melted and too became nothing but slippery metal tiles and frozen electrical cords. Now, Kirby was a very curious boy and he had been told numerous times by numerous people that it was something he had to work on so he would stop getting in trouble. And when the young Star Warrior came across a large, metallic door that blocked the way, his curiosity got the best of him.

Despite the strengthening pain in his back, he stepped forward and played with the small command board next to the door, trying to get it to open. By the small lights above the door, he could tell power was still running through this facility, but because of the ice, when he managed to type in the right code completely by random and sheer luck, the door only opened by a few inches before blocking. It tried opening again by itself, but the ice surrounding the joints kept it from sliding all the way through and it simply stuck there.

Kirby groaned; he was hungry, thirsty, tired from walking, annoyed by the pain in his back, and now this door wouldn't open. Maybe he could squeeze through… It was the first time Kirby hesitated before plunging in a new adventure like this; the gap was rather small and it would probably squeeze him. Now, with an inflatable body like his, it would be no problem… if his back weren't so sensitive! What was wrong with him anyway? It had been happening for a while now, and it was quite an odd time to act this way. Couldn't this wait until he was back at the Agency? If he was somehow sick, there were a bunch of medics there who would be happy to help him. But here, he was utterly alone with no knowledge of what was happening or how he could make himself better. So hungry…

Taking a deep breath, Kirby decided to go. There was no other way and he was certainly not turning back right now. Surely there would be a way up to the surface in there… He had to chance it. There was nothing more to do. With a deep breath to ready himself, Kirby walked up to the door and placed himself sideways against the gap. Maybe… he would fit just right…

Kirby breathed in, and out, in, and out, deeper and deeper, deflating himself more and more until his body felt like it was melting. Slowly, he stepped sideways; through went his hand, his foot, his hip, cheek, and he exhaled even more when it was his face's turn. He tried to focus, he had to focus… His body squeezed uncomfortably, but still he continued, slowly, trying not to force himself through because he had a hunch that it would be a terrible idea.

When the door rasped against his squeezed body, a sudden and sharp pain shot through his back; he inhaled sharply, hiccuping as he did, unable to breathe in fully in this position. Something – he didn't know what – in his back, cracked painfully, like it was moving unnaturally as he pushed himself through. His eyes widened at the strange and painful feeling and he yelped in surprise. Finally, Kirby fell on the other side of the door and let himself land on the floor, sticking his cheek on the cold, metallic tile under him. What was that? Were there bones in there he wasn't aware of? No, it didn't make sense, he knew the Kiridan anatomy from his studies with Sir Dragato; they had very few bones, and none too important in the back. It shouldn't have cracked like that! Then what was it?

Kirby moaned in pain, deciding to stay on the floor for a bit. Whatever it was, he could feel it… squirming. He had a sudden flashback to old horror movies he would watch with Bun and imagined a horrible, bloody and gory creature bursting out of his back, squealing like a pig. Closing his eyes shut, he breathed in deeply, trying to imagine something calming… A cloud, a big fluffy cloud he could sleep in… A large cloud he could just loose himself in… Nova, his face was so hot… With a groan, Kirby forced himself on his hands and up on his feet, stretching himself to try and loosen his back. He could only hope it wouldn't bother him for long…

He looked around himself in the new place he was, and it took him a moment to understand where he was. Clearly, he was inside the facility now. Something… was eerie about this place. The hallway he was in was darkly lit by broken neons on the ceiling, and seemed to go on indefinitely, down into the dark… One side of the hallway was nothing but a long, ongoing window, and when Kirby stepped up to it to look down, he was taken aback. Down there was an immense factory, with giant pipes and conveyor belts running all around the place in a seemingly disoriented fashion, carrying junk and stones in piles or in carts. Large machines were travelling the room on a single rail that followed the conveyor belts and the path of the pipes, equipped with large pincers to hold many objects all across the place. The room seemed to go even deeper into the earth, and distant red lights suggested there were incinerators down there in this dark pit. This facility looked like a giant canyon of steel and junk, and Kirby found himself excited to explore this place, so much that he forgot his back entirely.

As he ran down the hallway excitedly, the young Star Warrior didn't notice the blood leaking off his back, leaving a clear trail on the ground behind him…

* * *

><p>For a long time, Hailan wandered about, her eyes set on the distant, bright light that she just knew was Kirby. Her first goal had been to get as far away from that cave as possible, but now, after what felt like hours, not only was she certain she was safe, she knew she had lost enough time. She needed to find Kirby and Luka and bring them back, no matter what. It was her mission, and one she intended on succeeding.<p>

However… as time passed, as the minutes melted and the hours ticked by, seemingly slower and slower, like time was nothing in this cave, she, too, slowed down, progressively. Her quick feet started dragging on the icy and rocky floors, becoming tired, small steps as time went on; a pace that eventually brought her to a stop. Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned against the closest wall, out of breath. She grasped her side with a groan, growling to herself :

"Now this is just a load of… Ugh, shit…"

She hoped Nova wasn't looking at her right now. She looked down at her hand, only to see it covered in fresh droplets of blood. Wasn't that just great? Like she had thought, her bandage hadn't held on for long. It stuck to her skin, completely drenched in both fresh and drying blood, like a second skin. If she left it there for too long, it would get infected, and she definitely didn't need that right now. She had always thought of herself as being dreadfully lucky; nothing else, just lucky. Where was her luck now? With a sigh, she searched in her cloak for the rest of her bandage roll; her hand briefly brushed against the crown, sending shivers down her spine.

What terrific and tremendous energy this object possessed… She didn't want to get rid of it. She knew it was dangerous, whatever it was, but she couldn't just throw it away. She wanted to keep it, for some strange reasons she didn't even try to understand. She wasn't even the least bit interested in knowing, in all honesty. She could just… keep it, and never tell anybody. It wasn't the first time she kept something from a mission, so she didn't see where the problem was. It was just that, after all; an object. Right?...

When she was done covering her wound with what little bandage remained, she searched in a small pouch she always kept under her cloak and pulled out a small, brown and green sphere. It was what ninjas called energy balls; they were all kinds of herbs and roots all meshed together in a sticky substance, and only one bite of one ball gave enough energy to stay up and without food for a few days. It worked wonders on the normal members of the Ninja Special Forces, but worked differently with Kiridan ninjas like her, what with their insatiable hunger and their black holes of a stomach. But Hailan still used them; where others would take one bite, she just needed to eat a full one.

There was one thing, however; she couldn't stand the taste. Her hybridization gave her a much more sensitive sense of taste than most Kiridans and she had to watch what she ate. The taste of these balls was just that horrible. She should've gotten used to it by now, but she eventually came up with her own twist to the recipe; a sweetening herb from her home planet, used in desserts and pastries. It sweetened the taste, even if just by a little bit, and made it a bit more bearable when she put it in her mouth and munched on it. Her face contorted a bit, but she gulped it down completely and sighed. At least she wouldn't die of hunger down here.

As she took a moment to rest, she found herself thinking about her little bird. Oh, Luka must be so scared! Was she with Kirby? Or was she all alone, or worse, dead, frozen somewhere? Hailan had wanted to save the little gal, but it seemed she had brought her to her doom instead by taking her away from that fire… With a flicker of bitterness toward herself, she shook her head sadly. She just couldn't keep anything without loosing it, could she? Whether it was a parent, a child or a loved one, they always seemed to just vanish from her life, in one way or another. She had learned to deal with the mourning process, but here, right now, all alone with herself and that crown – the only thing who she knew would never leave her – … she felt alone. Just, so, terribly alone. There was nothing but silence all around her, she realized.

She had to remind herself; she was here on a mission: she needed to bring Kirby and Luka back, then they would search for the remaining crystals, and when Ripple Star and Halcandra were saved, she would go back to her quarters at the Agency… alone… and continue on with her life. There was nothing else to do, was there? Nothing else to it too… There was no one waiting for her, there was just nothing. The weight on her chest got heavier all of a sudden. Did she really have to go back? Was there something else out there?

She lifted her head from the floor and looked up ahead of her. Kirby's light had wandered farther away… but it was there. Like it had always been… She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking like that? It wasn't part of her standards to delve into despair like that! Were there… Dark matter around here? Maybe they were the ones giving her those kinds of thoughts… She wasn't alone. She had Sword and Blade, Bun, Kirby, friends at the Agency… and maybe, just maybe, him, too. With a groan, she pushed herself off the wall and continued walking on, trying to speed up to catch up on lost time.

As she advanced into the caves, she quickly noticed that the more she went on, the more metallic the cave became. With the walls covering themselves in metal tiles in broken and opened hallways filled with severed wires and frozen technology, she could guess that something else was going on under this city. How strange that all of this was still here, even if the whole planet's former inhabitants were now completely frozen and decimated. Even without the facility's creators, it still ran by itself, even if the ice was slowly gaining in on it, even if the Ice Dragons were slowly making their way underground toward it. Who knew how far this factory spread on… Was Kirby in there somewhere? And Luka? She could only hope and follow the light…

When Hailan later walked into a cave whose walls of steel were still standing, she found herself amazed at how advanced the technology here was. From what she could tell, the species that lived here were pretty far in the technological race with the other species of the galaxy. It was a shame they were gone, truly. Power was still running through the room, even if it was flickering. On the other side, there was a broken down door lying in frozen pieces, in a large pool of ice that encased the ground in a specific manner that suggested an Ice Dragon had taken the door down by itself. Window panels on the sides of the room showed more hallways on the sides, but they were broken in many scattered pieces, allowing a cold draft to fly through the room, whistling in her ears.

As she was about to continue on, her eyes focused on Kirby's light farther ahead, and she stopped. Two other lights, closer. They were coming her way, at a fast pace. The closest one appeared in a matter of seconds in the window to her left; it was an Ice Dragon, a small one, a bit taller than herself. She had had the time to pull out her knives, ready to defend herself. The second one appeared soon after in the window to her right, and they both turned their large and scaly heads toward her, groaning and hissing at her. They both jumped inside the room, roaming around her, and her first reflex was to back away toward the door she came from, forbidding them from circling her and trapping her. They hissed and stepped closer to her, tail raised and drooling hungrily, seeing her as nothing but food.

"I don't have time for this," Hailan hissed mostly to herself, keeping her knives at the ready.

One of the Ice Dragons was ready to leap at her; it ducked down, hissing loudly, clawing the air with its grabby hands. However, there was a sudden sound, a screech more like, that stopped both of the demon-beasts on the spot. The screech echoed again, closer and louder; it sounded like a screaming banshee tearing their ears off, and even Hailan found herself blocking her ears, flinching at the horrible noise. The two Ice Dragons backed away, hissing in more fear than pain; surely whatever was screeching like that was bigger than them! One of them ran away first and jumped back through the window and vanished, soon followed by the other one, yelping in fear.

The screeches continued for a long moment, and Hailan, not knowing where they were coming from and not even seeing a larger life-form around the room, didn't know where to go. Eventually, she saw what was causing the noises. And she felt both incredibly dumb and delightfully happy. A small – or rather tiny – light was marching toward her, and it arrived through the door on the opposite side of the room. The screeches halted and turned to happy little chirps instead. Hailan brought her hands to her mouth, feeling her eyes water at the sight.

"Luka! Luka, oh you're okay! Come here, little girl, come here!"

She kneeled on the ground and held out her arms, to which Luka answered by running toward her with her quick long legs, squealing with glee. The little Neon immediately jumped through half of the room and landed directly in Hailan's welcoming arms, who hugged her tightly and cradled her, delighted. Oh, how scared she had been!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luka," Hailan apologized to her little friend, smiling as the bird rubbed her face against her cheek. "I'm so happy you're safe! I promise, I'm never leaving you on your own ever again. Are you hurt?"

She took the small bird in her hands and checked her thoroughly, making sure she didn't have a single scratch and misplaced feather. Luka, not understanding what she was doing, only wanted one thing and it was to stay close to her, so she wriggled in her hands and snaked her way on her arm to go perch on her shoulder, sliding her long neck under her collar to go hide underneath her cloak. Hailan smiled warmly as Luka snuggled against her in the warmness of the cloak. She didn't think she would get so attached so quickly to this little girl, but here she was, close to tears from this retrieval. Luka's tiny naked head poked out of the collar and she looked up at her adoptive mother, tweeting tiredly. Hailan gently petted her, a constant smile stretching her beaming face. Oh, how she loved children!

"It's alright, Luka," she murmured softly. "We'll be back in the warmth of the ship soon. Just stay there, alright?"

Luka tweeted in response, sticking her cheek against hers as Hailan walked forward again, restarting the trek through the factory.

"Now all we need to find is Kirby," she said to herself and Luka. "By the way, where did you learn to screech like that?"

Oblivious, Luka only stared up at her and mumbled something in her native language, unable to understand or answer.

An hour passed since then, and Hailan and Luka were now fully inside the factory. The environment had changed gradually, up to the point that all ice had left and was now nothing but metal walls and floors. They were following Kirby's distant light still, trying to pinpoint his location in the factory by following the corridors that lead in his general direction, although this maze of a place caught Hailan by surprise. She didn't expect it to be so huge and complicated. Rooms after rooms, she found something new; new devices, new ways to go, new machines, new levels…

Eventually, in a room whose ceiling had caved in and where the floor was covered in junk and broken machines half covered in ice, Hailan had to stop. The dizziness had come back. Out of breath, she had to sit down on a piece of metal, trying to take deep breaths while Luka poked her head out of her cloak. She tweeted quizzically, to which Hailan only shook her head. The ninja looked down at her side yet again. Every time the muscles on that side moved, whether it be her foot or her arm, it stung painfully, and now it was just annoyingly numb. Lifting her clothes, she saw that the skin around the wound was red. She sighed.

"It's worse than I thought," she mumbled, folding her cloak back to hide the skin.

She put her head back against the junk behind her, sighing tiredly. Turning her head a bit, she saw, in the distance, Kirby's light, always at the same distance as before. Even now, it wasn't moving. She must be at a few levels higher in the facility than he was… She felt Luka squirm out of her cloak and slide down onto her lap, and she couldn't help but smile as she cradled the young Neon into her arms. Her large eyes reminded her of those of a kitten, now that she looked down at them more carefully. Her pupils were black and round on deep blue irises that were hard to see. Hailan sighed deeply and petted her on the cheek, listening to her soft purring.

"It's gonna be fine, don't worry," she said to the Neon, but mostly to herself. "These things do happen… I'm just going to rest here for a bit… A… a few minutes…"

She had to close her eyes and set her head back again when a wave of dizziness washed over her suddenly, blackening her vision until she wasn't even conscious of the time passing…

* * *

><p>Kirby had finally found his way through the facility. He had found a map on a wall that showed where he was, and from what he had been able to understand from it, if he wanted to head to the surface, he needed to continue straight south until he reached an elevator. That elevator could take him anywhere in the facility… considering it still worked. There were still sections of the factory that lacked power or were completely destroyed and taken by the ice, like it was a live entity that craved for more and more space to occupy, until there was nothing left to take anymore. As amazing as this place was, Kirby really wanted to leave; his back was getting worse by the second.<p>

When Kirby crossed all of the rooms at his best speed and finally reached the elevator, he froze. It felt like a white hot blade had just burst right through him; he opened his mouth and arched his back, but no sound came. The high-pitched pain spread all across his spine, causing him to fall forward and hold himself against the door of the elevator. He gasped for air and tried to even his breathing, but his heart rate had picked up so quickly that he was seeing stars and was breathing like he was hyperventilating. He couldn't focus, he had to focus. What was happening? It was his back again, but _what was happening?_

Focus, Kirby.

He looked up through the blur of his tears and saw the buttons on the side of the elevator. Kirby slid his arm from the door to one of them and pressed it, and he thought he saw a green light before he had to lower his head when a wave of nausea overtook him. He tried to vomit, but all that came out was nothing but bile and air; his body shook, wave of tremors after wave of tremors, and he was suddenly freezing.

The door of the elevator opened suddenly and he stumbled inside. Unable to feel his feet the pain was so great, he just rolled on the ground in the middle of the elevator. It wasn't over now; he had to get to where he wanted, and that involved reaching the panel next to the door. Groaning, Kirby crawled on his stomach toward the wall and raised a hand to hold on to a metal rail; he lifted himself just high enough so the tip of his hand could reach it, just enough… so it would press… He pressed down a button, any button, and just fell back down on the ground.

Kirby wriggled like a worm, grunting and moaning. _What was happening?_ Something _inside_ his back squirmed; it pushed, twisted and turned his flesh around, in such a way that Kirby could feel every muscle, every nerve being touched by that something. The pain was sudden and excruciating; it came in waves of white hot fire that burned all across his skin, making him scream out in agony. Kirby couldn't hear anything; but he could feel it, and he felt that something push against his skin. It drilled and dug and scratched and clawed, and Kirby could only imagine the horrible alien creature as it ate away at his insides to make its way out. He would die here and no one would ever know it. Blood gushed down his sides, a warm liquid that strangely contrasted against his freezing skin and his burning back.

Between the screams, Kirby could only cry and weep; it helped him, somehow. Under his cheek, he could feel the vibrations of the elevator, and for a moment, he forgot the pain… He cried still. If only there was someone here with him, someone to explain, to talk, to fill the air with something else than his screams and the smell of blood. If only Fumu was there… If only Bun was there… If only Ribbon was there… If only… Meta Knight was there…

The pain suddenly burst again in an explosion of squirming atrocities, and the only thing he heard and felt before blacking out, was the tearing sound of his skin as it opened up to the cold, harsh air of the facility…


	32. Destato

** Author's note: Well, well, well. This is it. The chapter I've been waiting to write since chapter 10. Since chapter 10! Aaaah, you have no idea how good it feels! Knowing me, like chapter 10 I'll probably revisit it later when I got feedback on it from you guys. You should get used to the revisiting by now! So, I won't hold you back from reading any longer! Also, a character in this chapter will say something in particular, concerning questions. Take this request for yourselves too; if you got any plot wise or important question by the end of this chapter, make sure to ask me! I'll find a way to answer. (wink) So, on that, have a great read, and don't forget to leave a review on the way! Feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Winds. Cold, harsh and cruel, endlessly whipping his eyes, trying to get them to close. They were trying, oh so desperately, to push him in the other direction, down another path, perhaps the right one, but still he flew. Onward, against these winds, against this path. He needed to go there. There were people waiting for him, perhaps lost, frozen, close to death. They needed him.<p>

And he needed them.

Galacta flew without even seeing where he was going. His eyes were stinging in the snow and hail from the storm and his wings were numb; it felt like his feathers were falling, one by one, dropped dead from the sheer cold he could not even feel. Surely they would eventually all be gone and he, too, would drop from the sky like a rock; a wingless bird in a storm. He would plummet down into this forgotten land and would fail his most important mission yet; for the ones he was looking for were his family, and failing his family was the most dishonourable thing he could do. He had failed his cousin twice; he would not fail the others.

With a resolve stronger than steel, Galacta flew onward still, not a care in the world if he would go blind. There was something wrong; on this world, in the air, inside him. He could breathe it in, he could fly through it, he could _feel_ it, wriggling in his guts, but he could not see it. And thus would never admit that it was, indeed, there.

A heavy draft caught in his wings and forcefully pushed him back, stealing all of his breath away for a few, short and long seconds, during which he fell in a heap of frozen, dead feathers. Fly! With a grunt, Galacta spun in mid-air and fully opened his wings, catching another draft of wind that pushed him upward. He fought against it with all of his might and decided it was best to keep close to the ground. He was nearing his destination; somehow, he knew it. Folding his wings tightly against his sides, he plunged straight down; like a spear, he pierced the sky at an incredible speed. The winds and snow whipped right past him as he tore right through their thick walls, forcing him to squint and almost close his eyes.

A shadow flew past him. His eyes opened wide. His heart stopped.

He was sent back a week ago, when he was still in Dreamland. Somehow, despite how little time had passed since then, he could recall close to nothing. The sounds of the sleeping kingdom were gone, reduced to a deafening silence. The skies were black; no stars, no moon, nothing. He couldn't feel the wind, yet he could see it. Sitting next to him on the perch of a balcony, was… her. What… was her name…? He knew it, why couldn't he…

Fumu. Her name was Fumu. Her face turned to him when her name echoed in his head and she smiled, warmly. A beautiful woman, at the peak of her age. Her eyes spoke a thousand stories and sang of knowledge and affection, toward him, toward all and everything. She loved life. Did he love life back? He couldn't recall if he did, nor did he care.

"Is something the matter, Sir Galacta Knight?" she asked kindly. "You seem a bit pale…"

He vaguely remembered himself answering with a cheesy line, one that made her laugh. Her laugh was all he recalled and all he wanted to keep. Her eyes shone brightly and her cheeks warmed to a point he clearly noticed.

"You don't mean that," she said, ending her sentence with a short giggle. "I'm being serious here."

He answered that he was even more serious. She looked away shyly, and looked down at her dangling feet. He… vaguely remembered… a strong feeling, in his heart. Was it a pleasant one? Had it been painful? Or both? He told her directly. Told her what? He couldn't… recall… What he told her at that moment made her look up from her feet and straight ahead. For a moment she did not speak; she eventually turned her head to him, and smiled. She spoke. Her lips moved. But not a single sound came out. The world around them both had disapeared. No darkness, no light. Just nothing. Her feet vanished. The nothingness ate away at her legs, climbed up her hips, took her torso, her arms, and as she lifted a hand to his face, her smile vanished.

And he was left alone. Completely alone. An overwhelming loneliness, one that blocked every other sense and feeling. This force ate all of his souvenirs and made them its own; he was no longer his own master. Perhaps he had never been to begin with.

Galacta Knight opened his eyes and breathed in deeply and suddenly. It felt like everything had stopped; his heart, his blood, his breathing. The cold air was harsh to his lungs, but he was so glad he could breathe, he stopped thinking about anything else. He was shivering like mad and his brain was going around at a million miles per hour, trying to understand despite him. His heart was so heavy, it must have been what weighted him down. He was lying in the snow, with a storm raging right above him. It was strangely calm, down here…

With a grunt, Galacta forced his elbows under him and lifted himself. He wrapped his freezing wings around him and rubbed his feathers, worried at seeing them so damaged by the winds. What… had just happened? What was wrong with him? Why was he down here? Closing his eyes tightly, he shook his head and rubbed his face through the visor of his mask, tightly holding his wings around his form. It felt comforting, to be like this… His own little cocoon, where no one… That thought slipped away, like he would have whisked away a lie he did not want… Looking up ahead of him, his eyes saw his path. Where he needed to be, where he needed to go, he could see it, laid out before him like an inside map imprinted in his eyelids.

Putting this episode behind him, Galacta marched on in the white, not realizing that farther behind him, a lone wolf of fire watched him. His shining red eyes were a mixture of anger, deception and reluctancy. What he feared would happen did happen; he had seen it all, and already his master knew. He couldn't let this possessed knight approach Kirby and Hailan; the result would be disastrous. With a new resolve, Azure leaped above the snow and ran, keeping his inner fire brightly lit in this damnable cold.

* * *

><p>"What?! No, that's not possible!"<p>

Ribbon, Blade, Magolor, Bun and Az had rejoined inside the Lor Starcutter, under order of Sir Dragato. The elder knight had told them about Galacta Knight's possession, in the most calmly manner he could muster. He looked at Miss Ribbon and reluctantly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I am afraid that that is fact."

"But how?!" the young fairy asked, agitated and wings buzzing loudly. "Did he come in contact with Dark matter?"

Dragato nodded his head.

"It would seem so. Galacta Knight has always been… How to say it… prone to darkness. His emotions are strong, and such feelings are exactly what Dark matter are looking for in a host."

The elder knight saw his old friend shake his head and look away with a deep sigh, and asked him:

"Is there something you know, Az?"

"When he was young," he answered, looking back at him and crossing his arms, "the Elder of our town warned us about this. That Galacta would be an easy target… I should've talked to him… I'm his uncle, damnit! I could've done something!"

With a grunt of frustration, Az walked off to the side, rubbing his face tiredly and exasperately. Why was everything going so wrong? Letting him to his own conflicted feelings, Dragato turned back to the others.

"Now, Sir Meta Knight has sent Azure to track him down. With such a storm outside, we would only get lost if we left ourselves."

"So now we just have to wait?" Bun said unbelievably. "We just wait while Hailan, Kirby and Luka are all in danger? Really? Now that's just bullshit!"

Dragato lifted his hand in his direction, putting him to silence in an instant.

"Now, Bun, I understand your feelings, but like I just said, going ourselves would lead to nothing. Only when Galacta Knight is brought back here can we help."

"If I may ask, Sir," Magolor floated a bit forward, keeping his hands tightly stitched together, "how are we going to help him? If he's, um, r-really possessed, how are we to, uh… free him?"

Dragato observed him a short moment. Magolor was acting very nervously. Perhaps he was simply scared and worried for his friend Galacta. It would be of no surprise, Dragato thought. Magolor must have seen many of his friends and family fall to the Dark matter back on Halcandra, and now he was here, experiencing the very same thing with new acquaintances. Dragato saw a distinct shakiness in his clasped hands and a clear fear in his glowing eyes.

"I do believe the Crystal will be able to at least hold the darkness in him back," was his answer, turning his eyes as he spoke to Ribbon, who appeared surprised. "If what you told me is true, Miss Ribbon, then it is possible to fuse together the shards that we currently have, correct?"

"Is it true?"

Magolor looked back at her as she nodded her head as an answer. She turned her head to the Halcandran, smiling at him warmly.

"Yes! The Crystal won't be complete and will miss a good chunk, but we already have most of it. Since its power is limited, I don't think it could free Sir Galacta Knight completely, but… it's worth a try."

Magolor smiled brightly at this news, and Dragato felt satisfied. This small ray of hope would need to suffice. He cleared his throat.

"Alright. Let us transfer to the Halberd. Blade, could you bring the shards we currently have? I will go on ahead and speak with Sir Meta Knight. Let's only hope he will agree."

As everyone followed the elder knight through the ship to transfer to the larger one, Magolor stayed behind a little longer. He couldn't believe what was happening! Things… couldn't have gone better. He would see the Crystal, or at least a part of it, right here and now, given the cursed knight accepted. He would see it, they would be satisfied, he would keep his heart, and Galacta would live. What else could happen? Magolor looked up when he saw Ribbon float back into the room, her eyes a bit widened. She smiled.

"There you are! You coming?"

Behind that smile of hers, Magolor saw, he knew, that she was hiding a terrible fear. She could feel it too. The darkness, floating all around them, the presence, observing them, continuously. She was scared of what was happening down there, in the caverns, of what would happen to Kirby, to Hailan, to Luka, to Galacta. There were so many ways things could go wrong, and so many ways things could go right. A second was all that was needed to change everything. And they both knew it.

"Yes," he said as he floated over to the fairy. "Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Hailan. Hailan! Wake up, Hailan! Come on, don't do this to me!"<p>

The ninja slowly came back to the waking world, from a dreamless, cold sleep that left her confused and still exhausted.

"Oh, thank Nova you're okay! Thought I lost you there for a sec!"

A hand touched her cheek and her arm, trying to feel her pulse and her temperature. She was so cold, she might have been dead. For a moment, her eyes didn't let her see past a white and pink blur in front of her. She still smirked, having recognized the form, and closed her eyes a bit longer, trying to adjust. How long had she been out? She breathed out deeply, sighing:

"Gal… I'm f-fine, don't worry…"

"You look far from fine, Hailan," Galacta Knight sighed.

She opened her eyes again and found that her vision had cleared. She watched the winged knight as he took a look at her wound, lifting a side of her clothes to inspect it. His face contorted with disgust and worry under his mask at the sight of the infection. It had spread faster and farther than expected, giving her skin a look of decay.

"Stars, what happened?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It was an accident, don't worry… ugh, about it…"

She rubbed her forehead with a pained groan as a headache stitched its way through her brain, and she suddenly jumped in surprise.

"Wait, how long was I here?" she questioned, turning her head left and right, trying to find Kirby's light. "I have to find Kirby!"

"Woah woah, wait a sec!" Galacta protested when she pushed herself against the junk behind her to get up on her feet.

He had to catch her immediately as she almost fell forward; he caught her in his arms and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to keep her up. She couldn't put her right foot down without feeling a stinging great pain shoot right through her body. She shivered badly. Luka poked her head out of her cloak, tweeting softly into her adoptive mother's ear, somehow soothing her.

"You obviously can't go anywhere with that wound like that," he said seriously. "Now just tell me, where is Kirby? I'll help you find him, then we can all get out of here."

Feeling a cold sweat wash over her, Hailan looked up from the ground and back toward the other end of the room, where she remembered she had last seen Kirby's light. The speck of golden light was, surprisingly, at the same distance as before, only higher in the facility. She moved her head in that direction, pointing with her nose.

"This way," she answered. "There's a gap in the ceiling there, we can get up to the higher levels… L-le… let me walk…"

Carefully, Galacta let her arm go, and made sure she could put her foot down before completely letting go of her. He watched her limp forward, feeling both happy and angry; angry toward himself for letting such a thing happen to her. How could he have done such a thing? And what if something even worse had happened to Kirby? What would he do? The anger bubbled inside him. Had he… failed?

"Alright," Hailan sighed in relief, turning to look at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you for finding me, Gal. I could very well have died of blood-loss here if you hadn't woken me up. Thanks, again."

Galacta opened his mouth to answer, but found he had no words. He simply smiled, showing it through his eyes, and watched as Hailan turned back and started limping her way through the room. He walked right on her tail, but as soon as he took a step, time seemed to slow down, until there was just nothing.

An eye opened inside him.

A bright, blood-shot eye that saw through his own eyes.

There was something. Something great. Hiding. Hiding in plain sight. Something he wanted, so desperately, something he needed, so much.

It was right there.

In Hailan's cloak.

It was calling him.

Calling them.

Calling all the souls it could reach.

Hailan could hear it too.

Why was she ignoring it?

She wasn't ignoring it.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

He wanted it.

Yet she had it.

What to do?

…

Take it.

Hailan stopped when she heard a familiar noise; a blade sliding against its scabbard. She turned around. And felt it tear right through her chest.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight suddenly flinched and held his own chest; bucking forward, he held himself against the consoles, breath-less. His eyes turned red. His three-year old scar started to bleed. The door behind him opened to Sir Dragato and Captain Vul, but he didn't hear what they said. In one swift movement, he wrapped himself in his cape and warped directly outside of the ship, only to open his wings and propel himself at a terrible speed straight ahead, wrapping himself in his power.<p>

In this timeline, he would be too late.

* * *

><p>Hailan stood frozen. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. In front of her, was Galacta Knight. His eyes had lost everything that made him the Galacta she knew and loved. He was completely erased. There was nothing but unbriddled rage and corruption. A black veil… She looked down. His spear was planted through her body. She stood still. His hand shook. Her blood was warm against her cold skin. She coughed; a few droplets of blood seeped through her teeth. Her bloodied hand lifted itself, shakily, and reached out to him.<p>

"I-it's… It's not… y-your fault, G-Gal… N-not your… fault…"

Her fingers brushed against his mask, leaving a fresh trail of red blood on its clean surface. He only pushed the spear in deeper, and she gasped, coughing up more blood. He leaned forward at this moment, but she couldn't do anything, couldn't think anything. It wasn't his voice that whispered.

"The crown… The Master Crown… How long have we thrived for its power… And now, it is ours…"

He pulled back, and in his hand was the golden piece of jewelry. Before he could do anything else, however, Luka suddenly jumped out of her hiding place and screeched loudly like a demon, flapping her tiny wings. She latched on to a very surprised Galacta and started scratching his face with her claws, forcing him to pull the spear out of Hailan so he could back up and deal with the bird. The pull had been brutal to Hailan; she gasped out again and was only able to take a couple steps back before helplessly falling on her back.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't understand what to do; her hands were shaking terribly as they tried to block the wound in vain, only digging through ripped flesh and dripping blood. Tears streamed down the sides of her face and she groaned loudly, still trying to keep her eyes locked on the knight. She saw Galacta struggle with Luka for a moment, but she could only do so much before the possessed knight took hold of her tiny body and threw her to the side, where she fell in a pile of frozen junk. Hailan's eyes were getting blurry. She was only able to watch as Galacta Knight's form raised the crown to look at it… and lift his arms to try and put it on his head. She closed her eyes. She had failed.

A new screech echoed across the room, this time a very familiar one. She forced her eyes open; Azure was there, one of Galacta Knight's wings clenched tightly in his jaws, and was swinging the yelling knight around furiously, spreading a wild fire around his every steps as he jumped around the room. She heard the distinct clanking noise of the crown as it flew off somewhere in the room, and for a moment, she had to close her eyes again.

She gritted her teeth, moaning in deep pain; everything was burning now, and the fire was spreading inside her, melting her whole being down to nothing. She would die soon and she could see it, she could feel it, her heart pumping wildly and irregularly in her open chest. It would stop soon, and everything would be over.

She forced her eyes open again, keeping her conscious; she needed to stay awake! She looked back toward the fight and saw nothing but a flurry of bloody feathers and red fur, struggling to be both in the air and on the ground, one biting and drooling melting lava while the other pierced the air continuously with his reddened spear, the two locked in what she could only see was a strange and hypnotizing dance to the death.

She saw him raise his spear.

She saw the Wolfwrath open its jaws to breathe a wall of fire.

She saw the spear slice through the wolf's throat.

She saw the fire engulf the knight.

Her eyes widened.

"AZURE!"

Galacta fell on the ground in a heap of burning feathers. Hailan had to watch as the Wolfwrath staggered on his feet. He was moaning and whining, blood was dripping from his throat, he was walking toward her, the fire was dying… and he fell.

Hailan immediately forced herself on her side, where she pushed against the ground and forcefully stood on her numb feet. She limped and staggered her way toward him, arms wrapped around her wound, even though, and she knew, it was in vain. She fell against the giant wolf's side and slid to the ground, her face against his fur. He was still whining, still trying to breathe. She cradled his head on her lap as best she could; it was so heavy, so tired… His eyes had stopped glowing, and the light in his body was slowly drifting away, fading into silence and peace…

Unknowingly, Hailan leaned forward, her own body so heavy, and touched her forehead with his. Azure's eyes looked up at her; the eyes of a lost pup, scared of what was to come. She gently hushed him down, comforting him in his last moments… until Azure's whines came to an end.

She couldn't help but cry.

Another child, lost. Another innocent, gone.

She cradled Azure's head, softly praying to her gods and the stars to take his soul and bring him to peace. She felt Luka rub herself on her side and heard her soft and confused tweets, and she unwrapped an arm from Azure to hold her tightly. She was seeing stars; the world was turning black, swinging from left to right…

A grunt. A cough. Curses, muttered through bloodied lips. Luka screeched in fear and recoiled against her. Armour scratching against the ground. The horrid smell of burned flesh.

Hailan let go of Azure's limp head. She turned so she was sitting on the ground, her back against the still warm belly of the beast. Galacta was a few feet from her. Standing, smoke erupting from his armour. He should be dead. No one could have survived that attack. Sliding her hand in her cloak, Hailan grasped a poisoned knife. She would die here. But she couldn't let him escape with the crown, she couldn't let the Dark matter leave with him. She watched him stand, his spear planted in the ground for support. He looked up at her. Eyes glowing brightly. Alive. Possessed still. Dark smokes of an empty matter leaking from his burned flesh.

He stepped toward her.

* * *

><p>Kirby stirred. At first, he thought he was in his bed, in his house. He thought he would wake up to a warm, summer morning, in soft, cozy blankets. But his blue, glazed eyes opened to a dark floor, a cold surface of metal that heavily smelled of iron. Drowsy, Kirby lay there, in the elevator, terribly lost and confused. Everything in him just hurt so badly…<p>

With a heavy grunt, Kirby forced his head up. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and dried tears on his cheeks and eyelids, frozen to his skin by the cold draft that came in from the opened doors of the elevator. When he tried to move, a sudden pain wrecked right through him and made him gasp out and fall back down on his face. He gritted his teeth, waiting for that horrible feeling to go away. His feet were tingling and his hands were so cold he couldn't feel them. His back was the worst, although it wasn't as painful as earlier… but it felt like… there was something, back there. It wasn't heavy, but it was there. He could feel it, a part of himself.

"Aah! Good, good, you're awake. Thank Nova we're not on that path…"

Kirby took in a deep breath and lifted his head again. At first he saw a blur; he blinked a few times, and there he saw him, as if he had just appeared from nowhere. His smile was… worried. Saddened, yet relieved.

"V-Vei…?" Kirby shivered, trying to slide his arms under to sit up.

His arms were shaky from the aftermath of the terrible pain from earlier and he was surprised at how much blood he had lost; there was a pool all around him, on his hands and his chest, dried chunks of dark red stony skin sticking to him. With Vei's kind help, he was able to sit down and retrieve his bearings.

"W-what happened…?" he asked with a sore throat, holding his head with his hands.

The strange man stood in front of him, looking far from calm and serene. The stars in his eyes were almost non-existent.

"Kirby," he said seriously. "I know it will come as shock, but we have no time to lose on proper explanations. You have grown wings, Kirby. Look."

Stepping next to him, Vei gently took something in his hands, something that Kirby felt, something awfully sensitive that made him jump. It was with wide and shocked eyes that the young Star Warrior first settled his gaze upon these wings. _His_ wings. His wings! They were small, scrawny, unfit for flight yet, but they were there, as impossible a thought it had been. He had wings…

Despite his first burst of joy and surprise, he wondered… How? Why? No one had ever told him he would grow wings! He was even told once that the probabilities were low, considering he had already passed the age of growing them by many years. Was it hereditary? He extended a hand toward the wing Vei was gently stretching out. They were like Galacta's wings; white feathers and soft down on all of its surface, although they were dirty with dried blood. The primaries and secondaries were barely grown at all too; they looked like a chick's wings! Kirby realized he had stopped breathing and had to take a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

But… it couldn't calm down. There was something else, something urgent, important, that kept his heart beating loudly in his chest, like he had a reason to panic. He looked up at Vei with wide, scared and confused eyes; he didn't find any comfort in the empty universe of his eyes.

"Kirby," Vei spoke darkly, trying to sound calm but urgent, "I promise I will explain it all to you later. You deserve as much after all you went through. But right now, I need you to stand up."

Feeling the urgency of the moment, Kirby obliged; although his whole body was sore and heavy, he managed to lift himself on his feet. He couldn't even control his wings yet. They stuck to his bloodied back, locked in place. He shivered. Vei handed him a big shard of ice, saying:

"Here, inhale this and transform, you need to be as quick as possible."

"But where am I going? What's going on?"

Vei turned and pointed down the corridor behind him, past the open doors of the elevator.

"Down this corridor you will find a fallen floor. If you go down one level through there, you will find what you need to. Now hurry, Kirby! Run as fast as you can!"

With a cold shiver running down his spine, Kirby opened his mouth and ate the ice shard; as soon as he swallowed, his body screeched in sudden pain when it underwent the transforming process, then he felt a strange comfort as his usual powers of ice engulfed him. Even with the transformation his wings were there, covered in a light layer of sparkling snowflakes. Listening solely to his instincts, Kirby began running down the hallway, and quickly jumped, spun in mid-air, and began to slide through the corridor at his greatest speed.

As he left, he didn't see that, behind him, Vei sighed shakily and closed his eyes. A few tears escaped them.

"Meta Knight will be late… Stars, make it that Kirby won't be. This is the path I've been afraid of… Run, Kirby…"

The more he ran, the more noises Kirby could hear. Screams, calls, growls, screeches, coming from far away in the facility. It echoed up to him, like the corridor was a giant speaker screeching in his ears.

"AZURE!"

He jumped; that was Hailan's voice! And those screeches, they were Azure's! What was happening over there? That sickening feeling in him deepened at that moment, like everything had gone horribly wrong, like things were not going the way they should be going. He picked up his speed upon that realization.

He finally saw the fallen floor that Vei had mentioned; it lead directly to the level under his in a giant room filled with rubble.

The first thing Kirby saw as he sped his way through the entrance, the first thing his eyes understood of the situation, was a horribly burned Galacta Knight, walking toward Hailan who was sitting against an unconscious Azure, holding a bloodied spear in a shaking hand. A strong energy suddenly erupted inside Kirby; his hands glowed with his ice powers, forming shards of ice and gases around his fingers. He jumped from a high ledge and leaped toward them, swinging his arms.

"NOOOOO!"

As soon as Galacta Knight lifted his spear, Kirby came down in front of him and erected a giant wall of ice as soon as his foot touched the ground; it rose right in front of him, blocking the spear as it plunged down, and Kirby didn't lose a second before punching the wall with his right hand: the ice exploded in a flurry of ice blades that flew straight at the knight, forcing him to leap back a few feet. Kirby stood his ground in front of Hailan and Azure, still feeling that strong energy running through his veins and pumping his blood to his brain, making him a little light-headed.

"Kirby..!" Hailan exclaimed with a curdled cough, her voice echoed by Luka's happy chirps. Her voice was shivering madly. "D-don't ki… Urgh, don't kill him… D-dark matter… not… his fault…"

Kirby watched Galacta Knight as the knight straightened up. He had numerous ice shards stuck in his arms and chest, but they didn't hinder him in the slightest. The young Star Warrior was surprised at such strength, but he guessed it was only the Dark matter's will that he was still fighting. Kirby made the mistake of looking back behind him. He saw the blood. The wound. Azure's limp and unmoving body. His closed eyes, the blood in his mouth. Hailan's injury, the pain in her dying eyes. They widened.

"Behind you!"

He immediately whipped around, flicking his wrist and raising a shield of ice just in time to block another attack. Kirby pushed the shield forward and pushed him back before creating a spear of ice for himself and running forward. Their weapons met in a heavy clash; their faces, so close, Kirby could smell his burned skin through his mask and see the shadows of madness dancing in his burning red eyes.

"Sir Galacta Knight!" Kirby grunted as he tried to push against his spear, feeling his own feet trembling as they skidded on the ground. "Wake up! That's not you, you don't have to do as they say! Stop fighting!"

In response, Galacta yelled in pure, unbridled rage, and suddenly pushed him back and swung his spear horizontally. Kirby stepped back in time to dodge the attack, but he had to jump back and back again, escaping the flurry of attacks by an inch, yelping in surprise every time. The knight leaped through the air at a sudden speed and slashed his spear downward, forcing Kirby to roll to the side. He immediately regretted it, as as soon as his back rolled on the ground, his sensitive wings and injury made him arch his back mid way through the roll, making him fall flat on his face with a helpless yelp.

Before he could get up again, Galacta Knight grasped one of his wings in a tight fist; the pain that wrecked through his body made him scream, and he was lifted from the ground and violently thrown to the other side of the room. He landed directly in a pile of junk and rolled a few feet in rubble, skidding to a stop against a larger wall of metal. For a moment, he couldn't focus at all on his feet, he couldn't think about getting up; his wing was hurting so badly, it deafened all of his senses down to a tingling feeling in the back of his head.

With a groan, he slid his arms under his body and lifted himself up, but when he looked up from the ground, Galacta's hand reached down on him and grasped him by the neck. He was pulled again from the ground and thrown once more the other way, where he flattened against the floor. Before he could do anything else, he was turned on his back and the hands came back around his neck; only this time, the grasp was deadly.

With a surprised gasp, Kirby lost all of his breath and brought his own hands up to try and pry the hands away, but to no avail; they only held him down more, they only strangled him more, more and more, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see the twinkling madness and overwhelming rage in Galacta Knight's eyes, couldn't hear his cackling laughs. He was choking, squirming and struggling in the larger man's grasp. His eyes rolled back.

_'No…'_, echoed his thoughts. _'No! I don't want to die! Someone help! I can't! I can't breathe! Meta, help me!'_

He was fading away, losing his strength; the Dark matter were sapping his will, his energy, the ice on his body was melting, his eyes were closing… And like Nova himself was watching this moment, a shadow flew above them; Galacta was suddenly whisked away, taking the boy with him. Kirby was freed from his grasp and fell on the floor a few feet away, coughing and gasping to retrieve his bearings and his breath. Kirby struggled on the ground for a bit, breathing quickly and blinking his eyes, trying to see what was happening. When he saw what Galacta Knight was fighting against, he wanted to smile, but couldn't find the strength to. Meta Knight hovered above the ground, flapping his large, demonic wings as he slashed away at Galacta Knight's spear, pushing him farther and farther back.

"Kirby!" the blue knight called. "Go to safety!"

Galacta Knight yelled out incomprehensible words in anger and rage and leaped at his cousin, locking both of them in close combat. Breathless, Kirby could only stare for a moment as they danced and leaped and clawed at each other, slicing and slashing the air, two shadows circling each other, melting into one. Kirby quickly jumped to his feet, staggering for a moment, and immediately turned and ran toward Hailan, Luka and Azure. As soon as he saw them again, his heart rate picked up.

They weren't moving.

Kirby fell on his hands in front of them, not knowing what to do, where to look. There was so much blood, so much red… He stared at Azure, his dearest friend, his companion, a brother. Immobile. Sleeping, like he would after a big meal. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Kirby couldn't see anything anymore. His eyes were filled with tears he couldn't shed, his face locked in a silent wail. Slowly, his body sank down, and he cradled his friend's head in his arms. He couldn't be dead… He couldn't be…

"A… A-Azu-uure… Aaaazuure…! _Aaaaah, aah-aaaah_!"

It couldn't be true! He was dreaming! He was having another memory, it was mixing with the real world, it was _anything but true!_

A hand touched his arm, gently, softly. Kirby's tear-stained face shakily looked up from Azure's cold snout; he was shaking, hiccuping, crying, and he couldn't stop. Hailan was so pale… Her eyes were half-closed, half-gone, the glow in her irises had left… but her blood-stained lips still stretched in a tiny smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kirby…," she murmured, her voice broken.

Her hand slid from his arm, but Kirby quickly caught her hand in his own, turning to her. Luka was curled up in a tight ball of fur and down against her side, shaking fearfully.

"N-n-no, don't-"

"I… c-couldn't… do anything… I'm… a disgrace… of a ninja…"

"N-no, don't say that! P-please…!"

Her hand slid from his weak grasp and hovered to his cheek; she was so, so cold… Kirby crawled closer to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her, keeping Luka between them. Hailan couldn't move, but her smile widened a little and she chuckled, causing a slight tremor to shake her weakened body.

"Your w… w-wings… are so pretty, Kirby… P-please… pr-promise me… you'll look after Luka… Sh-she needs a home…a-a family… S-sorry… I couldn't… g… S… Sorry… I lied…"

She shivered badly and closed her eyes, unable to speak more, and Kirby pulled back to look at her. He cupped her cheeks.

"No, Hailan, no! Wait, don't die! J-just wait, Meta's here! Look, Meta's here! He's gonna make everything right! Just wait! Please, stay with me!"

As he spoke, he heard a scream that made him turn his head; Meta Knight had planted Galaxia deep into Galacta Knight's shoulder, and as the pink knight yelled out and backed up, holding his wound, Meta Knight ran and leaped. He spun in mid-air and struck Galacta Knight straight in the face with his metal foot, sending him flying at an incredible speed directly into a wall. He hit his head hard and fell to the ground, leaving a splat of blood where he had struck the wall, proving of the strength with which he had been propelled.

Upon seeing that his enemy wouldn't stand back up, Meta Knight turned to them, a bloody Galaxia in hand. He and Kirby locked eyes. 'Help me', Kirby mouthed, simply unable to say anything else. Without a second delay, the blue knight took off from his spot and flew over to them.

When he landed, his first reaction was to stare at them. His expression was unreadable at first, but… an odd, unfamiliar panic settled in his eyes. From Azure, to Kirby, to Luka, to Hailan, his gaze lingered back to Azure, his wings trembled, he looked back down at Hailan… who looked up at him. He kneeled in front of her, dropping Galaxia with a _clank. _Carefully, he took Hailan's hand in his and brought it up to his face, in a way Kirby had never seen him do. His touch was so gentle, so loving… Kirby looked away when he heard his breathing; a shakiness settled in his voice, a broken record, as if he was holding everything in.

"Hailany," that lost voice whispered. "Hailany… Look at me, look here. Stay awake, please…"

He tried to sound calm, but he couldn't. Her eyes opened again and looked at him; her smile came back, a small, content smile. Her hand touched his mask, and he understood; in one swift move, he slid the mask on his head, exposing his face to her and her only. Her smile grew. She touched his cheek, cold against warm.

"I… It's… really… you… M-Meta… d… dearest… hhg, mgh…"

Her hand slid down, and he caught it. He kissed her palm, choking on a restrained sob.

"Yes, it's me," he whispered, leaning forward to join his forehead with hers. "I'm here… I'm never leaving, I promise… Stay… Stay with me, Hailany…"

"I… I l… hnng…"

"I love you too… always… always…"

Kirby took Luka in his arms and held her close, keeping his head down and away from the scene. He couldn't look. He just couldn't. None of this was true, it couldn't be, it was a nightmare… He would wake up soon… Kirby broke down when he heard the man next to him cry; restrained sobs, sniffing and hiccups, all held back forcefully. From the corner of his eyes, Kirby saw him cradle Hailan's body gently, saw him cling to her, whispering words in another tongue.

"Forgive me," he was murmuring. "Oh, forgive me…"

Kirby only clung to Luka tighter, keeping her from seeing Hailan. He coughed a sob.

"C… Can't you do… s-something…? Anything…?"

Meta Knight didn't answer for a long moment. He stood immobile now, his fiancée's cold body in his arms, eyes closed tightly. There was nothing to do. Nothing at all. There was nothing left…

They both heard a noise farther behind them; coughs and rubble being moved, metal scrapping against the floor and walls. Meta Knight opened his eyes; a glowing red, one that made Kirby widen his eyes fearfully.

"There is… one thing I can do…"

His voice was but a growl, all kindness and sadness replaced by anger, simple and pure anger. He slid his mask back down on his face, concealing everything behind, and stood up, gently setting the body back on Azure's belly. Taking a glowing Galaxia from the ground, he turned around and walked toward Galacta Knight, who was standing up from where he had fallen, staggering, flinching, close to death. Kirby felt a strong shiver run through him when he realized what it is he wanted to do. Immediately, he set Luka down and jumped to his feet, before running at full speed toward the knight.

"No! No, wait! Don't kill him!"

He ran in front of him and tried to push him back, but the knight only set him aside with a wave of his arm, never stopping walking. Kirby took hold of his wing and pulled at it as hard as he could, trying to hold him back, crying:

"No! Stop! It's not his fault! We don't need someone else dead! Please, Meta, _stop!_ Stop!"

Suddenly, Meta Knight whipped around and Kirby felt a strong hit to his cheek, pushing him back with a yelp. He fell on the ground a few feet back, his cheek stinging, and Meta Knight looked at him with his blood red eyes, one of his wing claws covered in droplets of blood. Kirby looked up at him with tears in his eyes, shaking with fear. Meta Knight pointed Galaxia in his direction menacingly.

"I will kill him," Meta Knight growled like the demon-beast he was. "I will kill him and all the Dark matter that are drawn to him. If you want to stop me, then I will have to kill you too. Do you hear me?! Now _stand back_ and keep your mouth shut."

With a heavy grunt the knight turned around once more and approached Galacta Knight, who was now limping out of the rubble, still trying to fight. Kirby held his burning cheek in his hand and shook his head as Meta Knight pushed his cousin back to the ground with his foot, wings trembling in anticipation.

"N-no," Kirby shivered helplessly. "Stop…"

He turned around in an instant, closed his eyes and blocked his ears with his hands, sobbing. Galacta's first scream made him flinch.

"Stop…! Stop…!"

There was a loud, cracking noise, followed by a blood-curdling scream that made him want to vomit. The noise needed to drown, everything needed to stop, this massacre, the death, _everything needed to stop!_

"_STOOOOOOOOOOOP!_"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Silence.

Just… pure silence.

Only his hiccups and his cries echoed all around him. Only his own voice could be heard… It took him a short moment in this silence to realize that, indeed, the screams had stopped. Everything… had just stopped.

Kirby turned around, still sniffing and hiccuping slightly. Luka, who had tried to follow him with a panicked look about her face, was immobile, a foot in mid-air, her beak opened in a silent call. He turned to see if the same happened to the other two, but as soon as he saw, he turned away, feeling sick. Those arms weren't at the angles they should have been… but still it sufficed to prove that, indeed, _everything_ had stopped.

Kirby sat there, confused, broken, in this everlasting silence, for a very long time. He was shaking, he felt lost, everything just hurt so badly… It felt like his mind had just shut down.

Steps. Next to him.

He turned his head. Vei was there, like he had just walked out of thin air. Kirby looked back down for a moment, before lifting his head back up, blinking exhausted eyes. He sniffed.

"W… W-Why... What happened? Why did… everything freeze? Why… mh… mhrg…"

Kirby's bottom lip trembled and his head lowered again. Azure's image flashed back behind his eyes, Meta's cries echoed again in his ears, Hailan's cold dead hand touched his cheek again… The young boy couldn't keep those tears to himself. Vei's soft and comforting hand rubbed his back gently, and Kirby realized he had knelt down to his level. The young Star Warrior gave in and turned to wrap his small arms around the man, crying into his shirt. His hands on his back were a needed warmth in this dreadful cold, like they were trying to whisk away the shadows clinging to Kirby's mind, nourishing off of his pain, both physical and psychological.

"I am so, so sorry you had to see all of this, Kirby," the man said tenderly. "A child your age should not linger so close to death… But… I am afraid it was needed."

"Why?!" Kirby pulled back, enough to look at the stars in his eyes. "Why did everything had to go this wrong?! Why is everyone dying?! Why is everything frozen?!"

Vei simply lifted a finger to his mouth, and that move alone silenced Kirby. The strange man took a deep breath.

"One thing at a time, Kirby. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made in order to gain new paths, sometimes more preferable ones. Allow me to explain, Kirby. I will use images that I hope, considering your age, should help you understand one of the most important concepts of this Universe. Time. Time is often described as a stream of water, forever flowing in the same direction. Like a single road that we all must follow, you see. But the way I see it, Time is more of an ocean disguised as a river. It appears calm, it appears like there are no way around, but when you plunge into it, you discover the possibilities. So many, endless possibilities, directions to take, currents, paths… Believe me, Kirby, there are many, many of these paths, all stretching around us and forming different universes, different timelines, all different from each other by very few details. To describe Time with words is nothing like diving into it yourself, however… which is what you are doing right now."

"W… what…?" Kirby asked, terribly confused. "What… are you talking about?"

"Allow me. You must have realized by now that, as you grow, your powers as a Star Warrior are growing exponentially. Day by day, you discover more abilities, you find new strengths, new powers… You become the Last Hope that the people have been waiting for. The more you will grow into an adult, the more you will find. And I couldn't be happier that you were blessed with this power at such a young age. Let me be direct; you have a direct access to the ocean of Time."

"B-but…," Kirby stuttered. "Why now? I'm not old enough, am I? I mean, I still haven't found all of my copy abilities or anything and I still can't protect everyone and-"

Again, Vei lifted his finger to his lips, and he quieted down immediately, allowing him to speak his wisdom.

"I do believe this power has awoken now because of the sudden growth of your wings and the weight of your mental state. You are desperately trying to deal with all that is happening to you and your friends lately, and what just happened may have triggered these powers. That is my theory, but I am afraid to say that even your being as a whole is still a mystery to me. At least, part of it."

Kirby didn't know what to answer. He had powers over time? What did that mean? What did that imply? What could he do now? He froze when he realized something, something important… He looked up at Vei.

"Wait, if I have access to the whatever of Time, does that mean I can go back? Like, even a few minutes back?"

Vei smiled.

"You understand quickly. When I say you have access to the ocean of Time, I mean it. While the rest of the Universe is going in one direction, you, on the other hand, are free to swim through the currents and the paths like they are nothing. You are free to go as far as you wish, backward or forward in Time. It is a great power that very few beings in the history of this Universe have ever possessed. Their numbers can be counted on one hand."

"So… So…"

Kirby didn't believe what he was hearing. How could he? Never before had he ever thought about that, never before had he reflected on time or its meaning or what it was… Vei wasn't entirely clear on what this Time thing was, either. Surely the ocean thing was but an image… What was he diving into, really? A concept he couldn't even understand other than giving it a name? Time? What was it?! What did that all mean?!

Next to him, Vei stood back up, making him look up at him. He smiled warmly.

"I will let you think. If you wish to go back, remember… A second, a small detail, is all that is needed to change everything. Like, for example, a way of transportation…"

"A way of… huh? Wait, how do I go back?!" he asked, jumping to his feet. "I don't want to stay on this path! I don't want everyone to die! I want to go back!"

Vei stood a few feet from him now, halfway turned to the side, his hands joined in front of him. His smile grew.

"If you wish to go back, you only need to ask. Good luck, Kirby."

When Kirby blinked, Vei was gone, and he was alone again with these statues of his friends and family, frozen in time. Kirby fell back down on his backside, completely baffled. This was beyond him, by a large amount…

For a moment, he sat there, his head in his hands. Overwhelmed. Completely overwhelmed. He couldn't understand what it was he had to do now. He knew he had to go back, but how? Asking who? Time wasn't passing by while he thought, he realized. He had all the time he needed, literally. He rubbed his face tiredly, trying to feel his muscles again and rub the dried tears away. If he could really go back and change things… the… possibilities… were _endless_. He could… He could save them. He could save everyone! He wanted to save everyone. No one needed to die.

With this simple wish in mind, Kirby closed his eyes tightly. He had to focus. He had to calm himself if he wished to do this correctly. If there _was_ an actual correct way of doing this… Just breathe, Kirby… In… Out… In… Hold… Out… Hold… In… Out…

He didn't know how much time it took him, or rather how much time it would have taken him, to achieve the desired meditative state. He was only thinking of clouds, clouds he could sleep in, some puffy and large, some small and simple… He imagined himself flying through them. He saw his wings, fully grown, extended on each side, and he felt pride and happiness. He wanted to feel this happiness again, this light-heartedness that revolved around his childhood, whenever he was allowed to actually _be _a child.

He wanted to live this happiness with Azure. He wanted to remember that long forgotten love with Hailan. He wanted to show Luka what a family was. He wanted to laugh with Galacta Knight. He wanted to fly with Sir Meta Knight…

It was that thought that brought this sentence into his mind.

"I want to save them. I just want to save them."

A few minutes back was all he needed… A second to change a small detail was all he needed…

Kirby didn't feel anything. It was as easy and natural as breathing. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a completely different place. It was a hallway, long and dark, with metallic walls and floors and flickering lights. It took him a moment, but he recognized it; it was the same hallway as before, when Vei had woken him up. He turned around when he heard a groan behind him. And stood shocked to see _himself_.

Sprawled on the ground, this Kirby from the past was still unconscious, laid in his blood on the floor of the elevator. He was waking up. Kirby quickly jumped to the side of the door in the hallway, where he squeezed himself against the wall, hoping that this Kirby couldn't see him from where he was. He waited anxiously, almost holding his breath. He had heard stories – or at least had seen movies – about people using time machines and meeting their old selves and remembered all of the troubles that had stirred from those meetings. He certainly didn't want to see the same thing happening here with himself!

After a moment, without ever seeing him arrive, Kirby heard a voice; Vei's voice.

"Aah! Good, good, you're awake. Thank Nova we're not on that path…"

He had heard this before…

"V-Vei…? W-what happened…?"

Kirby closed his eyes tightly and listened to their conversation, one that felt so long ago yet had happened merely a few minutes back. He had really travelled back in time… He wanted to laugh and bit the inside of his cheek, heart palpitating. This was nuts! No one would believe him back home! No one would believe him at all! Despite the fact he still had so many questions and interrogations, Kirby was excited. He could change things… But how? A small detail, a small detail… A way of transportation… If the past Kirby could reach the end of the hallway at a much greater speed than with the Ice ability, maybe he could arrive before anyone got a first hit back there.

"Down this corridor you will find a fallen floor. If you go down one level through there, you will find what you need to. Now hurry, Kirby! Run as fast as you can!"

Kirby panicked. Think, think! How could he go faste-… His Warp Star! Of course! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before! He squeezed himself against the wall when he saw the past Kirby run out of the elevator. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on the strong energy present in the past Kirby's cloak.

_"Warp Star, please, take him as fast as you can! Please, you must get there, now!"_

When he opened his eyes, he smiled widely when he saw, farther down the corridor, the golden Warp Star fly out of his cloak to scoop him up with a yelp of surprise. Kirby laughed out loud; the Warp Star was already speeding down the hallway, thrice as fast as he had ran before by himself! He would get there in no time! He turned when he saw Vei walk out of the elevator; the man looked at him, and smiled.

"I knew you could do it, Kirby," he said. "Before you go and live this new path for yourself, let's strike a deal, yes? Bring the remaining crystal shards to Ripple Star and restore the Crystal to its original state, and then, I shall answer any question you may have. Everything will be made clear to you. Now go, Kirby. A new pathway has opened for you."

Stars once again erupted inside Vei's strange eyes; galaxies flew past at an incredible speed, and Kirby lost himself in this spiralling black hole, so much that when the world around him stopped spinning, he found himself clinging to his Warp Star tightly, flying down the hallway so fast he could barely see the walls.

For a moment, Kirby was very confused by what was happening, but when he realized that he had transitioned to the past him, that he was now living this new timeline for himself, and that he remembered all that had happened in the future, he smiled widely.

He could change the future! He could _truly _make a difference!

Determined to set things right, Kirby flattened on his Warp Star and tilted it a bit forward, sending it ahead at an even greater speed. He needed to get there before anyone got hit, and hopefully before Galacta lost control of himself. Then he would be able to save Hailan and Azure, and no one would be hurt! Piece of cake… right? Kirby was going so fast that he had to squint his eyes, leaving a trail of icy tears behind as he held his breath.

Finally, he dove right down into the level below through the shattered floor, but did not slow down. The first thing he saw upon flying in was Hailan, facing his direction, and Galacta Knight behind her. He was raising his spear.

He was already lost. But he was still salvageable.

Kirby yelled loudly as he dove right toward them; he flew right past a surprised Hailan who called out his name, raised his Warp Star as a shield and struck Galacta's spear before anyone could do anything. The force of the blow sent both of them flying, and time seemed to slow for Kirby, who used the momentum to throw himself off his Warp Star and fly off with Galacta Knight. As the knight landed on his back with a heavy grunt, Kirby spun in mid-air and felt all of his energy gather in his palm, power he used to strike the ground as he landed; large walls of ice formed all around Galacta Knight, encasing him in a prison that rose in sudden spikes erupting from all sides.

"Kirby!" he heard Hailan exclaim behind him as he jumped back away from the prison. "What are you doing?!"

The young Star Warrior turned to face her, and though he was relieved to see her standing, he still waved his arms and stepped further away from the ice, exclaiming:

"Get back! He's possessed by Dark matter!"

"What?!"

They were only able to take a few steps back before the prison of ice exploded into a million shards, forcing them to shield their eyes. They both gasped upon seeing Galacta Knight; wings fully opened, trembling, hovering above the ground, his wide eyes blood shot as they darted around the room, searching briefly for whoever had done this to him, spear and shield in shaking hands, and Dark matter smoke flowing out of his mouth with each breath. When his eyes finally met with Kirby's, the young Star Warrior felt his breath get taken away from him, and a strong pain in his back suddenly reminded him that his freshly new wings were freezing in this cold. He heard Hailan take out her knives behind him and saw her step forward next to him, ready to defend herself.

"Whatever happens," Kirby started, only to see Hailan nod her head.

"We don't kill him," she finished. "If we can't free him now, we must knock him out."

Before either of them could talk about any sort of strategy, Galacta raised his head and screamed; whether it was in pain or of anger, they couldn't tell. The knight propelled himself toward them, drilling the air with his spear, and they both dodged by jumping to the sides. Galacta only touched the ground once with his foot to leap in Kirby's direction, but before he could land a hit, the Warp Star came back down at incredible speed and blocked the hit; a hit that Kirby felt resonating through his body, but one that gave him a sudden jolt of strength. The young Star Warrior held out his hand, gathered a good amount of icy gases in his palm, and when the Warp Star flew off to recover, he had to once again jump back to dodge another hit from Galacta. He was too fast! He couldn't find the moment to freeze him, couldn't find an opportunity to hit!

He jumped back, dodging again and again, until Galacta tried another tactic and took off from the ground. He hovered a few meters above him, looming over the Star Warrior with a menacing glare, and even more Dark matter seeped from his skin, oozing like a poisonous goop. Kirby readied himself, knowing all too well that he was preparing an attack, but before anyone could move, a bright ball of fire came from behind and exploded in Galacta's back, sending the knight spinning in a column of smoke toward the other end of the room. He spun in mid-air and retrieved his bearings, despite the scorched skin in the middle of his back, and turned toward this new enemy, growling like a mad beast.

Kirby turned as well and smiled widely; Azure leaped into view from behind a wall of junk, screeching his usual scream of death. The giant wolf halted next to Kirby, placing himself as a wall between him and the knight. Galacta hissed like a snake and suddenly plunged down, spear in front. Azure spat out a couple of fireballs before he and Kirby leaped to the sides to dodge; one of the fireballs exploded on Galacta's shield, while the other missed and hit the ceiling, causing more junk to pile into the room from the level above. Twice in a row, Galacta dove right in on them at an incredible speed, going faster and faster and drilling the air, and each time he tried to attack Kirby only, while Azure could only bite the air in an attempt to grab him. After having rolled off to the side for the fourth time, Kirby, out of breath, looked around the room, suddenly terribly worried. Where was Hailan? She was gone!

He looked up just in time to see Galacta, diving toward him once more; except this time, a shadow leaped right behind him.

Hailan suddenly clung to Galacta's back and plunged a knife between his wings, sending the knight screeching toward the ground, forcing Kirby to jump back. Galacta struggled and continued to beat his wings furiously, trying to knock the ninja off his back, but Azure suddenly joined into the fray and bit down hard on Galacta's wings, stepping on his arms and clawing at the hand holding his spear.

"Hailan, get back!" Kirby called, afraid she'd take a hit from Azure.

He sighed in relief when he saw her jump back as best she could; she was holding her side and upon landing she stepped back a few paces and held herself against a metal tile, out of breath and pale. Still, Kirby thought, she looked more alive than she did earlier…

"Aaaarrhh_rrrggg! Stupid mutt!_"

Kirby suddenly grew terribly scared as he watched Azure; the demon-beast was so full of rage that he didn't stop, not even when Galacta was weaponless, not even when a cloud of torn off bloody feathers were fluttering around them, not even when smokey Dark matter clouds were seeping the knight's skin.

"Azure!" he called to the wolf, running forward to tug on his tail. "Stop! That's enough! Don't kill him!"

Briefly, Azure let go of the wing he was tearing off and turned his head to look at him, eyes blazing with rage… a rage that slowly but surely diminished, the bloody scowl deforming his snout slowly becoming a calm snarl.

But before either could do anything, a sudden wave of dark power erupted from under Azure, sending all three of them flying in all directions. Kirby landed right on his back, causing him to yell out in pain, and rolled onto his stomach, shaking badly. Tears of pain helplessly streamed from his eyes and he groaned, trying his best to see what was happening. But as he began to turn around, someone grabbed him harshly by the wings, making him yelp out as he was yanked from the ground and brought into the air. Kirby struggled to free himself, but every move he made only made his wings hurt more and only made the hand holding them grasp them tighter. He stopped moving altogether when a spear was brought to his neck, causing him to go utterly quiet. He shook and hiccuped, terribly scared. Galacta laughed, a terrible, mocking and fake laugh that brought three-years old flashbacks to Kirby, and looked down below at Hailan and Azure, who couldn't attack without hurting Kirby.

"This has gone on long enough!" Galacta growled between laughs. "If you like striking deals with traitors so damn much, then how about this?! Hailan! Give me the crown! And maybe we will spare this child…"

On the ground, Hailan did not say or do anything; she didn't even appear to know what he was talking about. Azure looked ready to spit a fireball, but Hailan raised her hand, keeping his head low with his fire crackling inside his clenched jaws, powerless. Kirby was seeing stars; the spreading pain in his back was making him nauseous and shaky.

"I will strike no deal with creatures as foul as you," was Hailan's definitive response. "I don't know this crown you speak of, but you _will _let go of Kirby!"

Galacta growled like a beast, and Kirby felt the tip of the spear touch the base of his neck, ready to tear it off, and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Then you've chosen his death…"

Kirby closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. At least, he told himself, he had prevented a worse outcome…

"Aaaa_AAH_!"

A sudden war cry took them by surprise when Galacta was suddenly pinned down from behind, taking both of them spinning through the air. The grasp around Kirby's wings was lost and the young boy was sent flying to the side, screaming. He brutally hit something surprisingly soft and quickly realized that Azure had caught him; the great beast looked down at him, then looked up at the ceiling, causing Kirby to do the same when he had retrieved his bearings.

A smaller, black shadow was clinging to Galacta's side, beating large, demonic wings; the two were struggling in the air, heading left and right and up and down, their wings beating out of synch and bringing them in all directions. Kirby smiled again. It was Meta Knight! Once again he was here right at the right moment.

"Kirby!"

He looked down when Hailan called him and saw her running their way, her eyes glowing a bright, worried gold. Once in front of him, she seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, then did something that took him by surprise; she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Face against her shoulder, Kirby didn't know how to react; in fact, he didn't have the time to. They separated when they heard Galacta yell out in pain behind them and turned to see the scene; Meta Knight had taken the lead of the dance and managed to dive down to the ground, where he and Galacta had fallen in a huge pile of rubble. Now, all they could see were Meta Knight's wings, spread out in the air like a large bird's as it caught its prey. The wings started beating again and the knight was brought into the air, holding a seemingly lifeless Galacta by the arm. He harshly threw him back onto a more flat floor and landed a few feet away from him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Kirby observed his back a moment, trying to see what he would do. Last time, he had been ready to kill him… And by the purple smoke that started oozing from his hand and swirling around his fingers, he guessed with horror that it was still the case. Hailan wasn't dead and so was Azure; maybe he could still change his mind! When he saw him lift his glowing arm and when the strong energy possessed Galacta's body and lifted him from the ground like a puppet, Kirby gasped; he stood up from his place against Azure and ran at top speed toward him, ignoring Hailan's and Azure's calls.

Meta Knight's hand clenched shut; the energy started choking Galacta, making the unconscious knight struggle instinctively.

The Dark matter panicked inside Galacta.

Kirby ran.

"No!"

The young boy ran around his older counterpart and suddenly wrapped his arms around his belly, taking him by surprise. Kirby ignored any and all reaction from the knight and only held on tighter, saying desperately:

"No no no no, not again, please, don't kill him! Please stop, please!"

There was a moment of silence, a moment during which Kirby noticed that the choking had stopped. But that arm was still in the air, fingers ready to clench in a fist. He held on tighter when his damnable voice spoke, reminding him instantly of old dreams where Nightmare would speak to him… but still he held, repeating to himself: "This is Meta Knight, this is Meta Knight, this is Meta Knight…"

"He was ready to kill you, Kirby. He was ready to kill you all. Why should I show mercy to a man whose sole purpose now is to hinder us? Why should I show mercy to a man who has become nothing more than a nest for Dark matter?"

Kirby gulped. He answered immediately, without thinking, without looking up. The mask was cold against his burning cheeks.

"Because you were one too! And if it wasn't your fault back then, then it's not his fault now! Galacta is hurting as much as everyone, maybe even more, and he's paying for it! That's no reason to kill him! We can save him, and we _will _save him! No one's gonna die ever again, not as long as I'm here, you hear me?!"

Kirby was shaking when he stopped shouting. His blood was pumping to his brain and his heart was palpitating in his chest, but his cold arms were numb as they clung to the knight. Gulping down a lump in his throat, he stepped a bit to the side and took hold of his raised hand, forcing down on it to get him to put Galacta down. Meta Knight forced to keep it up, but when Hailan's voice spoke, he let Kirby do as he wished and settled his hand as his side.

"Kirby's right. It's not Galacta's fault and will never be. Nobody in their right mind would wish Dark matter possession on themselves, and I know for a fact that Galacta would never attack us on his own free will."

Kirby, without looking up, heard the soft sound of armour clanking together as it landed on something. He only looked up at Meta Knight, but saw that he had his eyes closed.

"Fine."

The knight walked away, without ever looking at Kirby. Azure followed him, an unconscious Galacta Knight settled on his back. Meta Knight stopped a few paces away and they heard him sigh.

"Get on Azure, both of you. We're going back to the Halberd."

"Kirby…"

The young boy looked up tiredly at Hailan, who appeared worried.

"Kirby, are you okay? Come here, I'll help you get on Azure…"

He stepped forward, holding out his hand to reach Hailan's offered palm… but Kirby suddenly felt his blood pressure drop down drastically, making him see nothing but black and feel nothing but numbness. He fell down into unconsciousness, with nothing but Hailan's voice calling his name echoing in his head.


	33. Owen

** Author's note : Hello, dear readers! I hope I didn't take too long with this update, I've been pretty busy this semester (if you want details, I talk about it on my deviantArt page, link's on my profile page). Here's the next chapter, lots of things happening here, so take the time to read at your leisure!**

** On another note, I have excellent news! I have decided to start a new story in relation to this one, a prequel. It will be about Meta Knight's life, from his childhood to adulthood, and his path as he sets on a career path as a Star Warrior in the GSA. It will answer many questions about many characters, it will allow me to work on other characters, set their story arc, and hopefully provide an entertaining and new take on Meta Knight's past. The story will go by the name **_**Falling Stars**_**, so if you're interested in all sorts of Meta Knight goodness, be sure to keep a lookout for it! As I post this chapter, the prologue is being written and the overall plan for the story is nearly complete, so it shouldn't be long before I publish the first chapter. Hope you're excited for it!**

** On that, I wish you all a good day, and have a great read! Don't forget to leave a review on the way! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Slowly, softly, Kirby floated. All around him, there were stars; distant lights, flickering in and out of existence, singing a song he knew from a long lost life. It was a lullaby, hummed by many voices across time and space, in a peaceful silence that carried him like a cradle.<p>

He remembered the first time he had awoken from his hibernation cradle; the first thing he had set his eyes upon had been Popstar. Such a beautiful sight it had been! A star-shaped planet, basking in a glorious light, mystified by a pair of shining rings of blue, swirling endlessly against the pool of stars and colours from distant galaxies. Popstar had been a beacon; as soon as he put his gaze on its light, he had wished to go there, and there he had gone.

Popstar… Ripple Star… Halcandra… K… Khazta… Star… He remembered… his old home… Meta's old home…

Khazta Star. That was the planet's name. A star governed by endless plains of green, where the seasons were the masters of all and everything, where many families of Kiridans had grown and developed during thousands and thousands of years of peace and isolation. Meta had grown there with his parents and cousins, it had been his first beacon, his first home, just like Popstar had been to Kirby… What had happened to this planet now? He couldn't remember exactly… They had left, everyone had left… He had found his way into the army, and so many things had happened, Kirby had a hard time remembering it all perfectly. More voices and names echoed in his mind like tambourines, each syllable hitting his forehead and bouncing off the walls of his subconscious.

Khazta… Jecra… Garlude… Khano… O… Owen… Owen…

Kirby dreamed of darkness. The stars were spiralling around him, faster and faster, 'round and 'round around himself, until… he stopped and faced him. The child. A black-skinned, round creature, with transparent wings on his back. His hands were floating apart from his body, but they stood immobile at his sides. One of his large, red eyes was closed, deformed and scorched, still bleeding…

The child offered him a sad, quiet smile. With a brief flash of light, he vanished from sight, leaving behind the distant and echoing cries of an infant.

Owen… That name came to him again… Who… was it…? And this child? Was it Owen? Or something else? It wasn't the first time he saw him in dreams, he knew it. What did it all mean? Kirby didn't know, but all the answers to his questions were already in his head; they were hidden, far beneath a dormant mind…

But he was awakening… one dream at a time…

* * *

><p>Hailan slowly and softly woke up from a dreamless and much wanted sleep. Her room and bed were comfortably warm, and though she laid awake, she didn't want to take her covers off. Maybe… a few more minutes wouldn't hurt… She could tell, as her consciousness slowly came back to her, that she was still under the effects of the medicine and antibiotics she was given a couple hours before. She was just so drowsy, she could just drift back into sleep… But she had to get up, right? She had work to do, crystals to find, missions to accomplish. No time to sleep more than was needed.<p>

She yawned and turned on her uninjured side, feeling a warm draft on her face that made her even more drowsy. Maybe… she could stay… a bit longer…

The door slid open. It made very little sound, but her trained ears heard it. Steps echoed, very lightly, and came in her direction, but she didn't move. Her heart… was so calm… There was no threat, nothing that would hurt her. The person walked lightly and silently next to her bed. His presence was just so… calm. So familiar, like she had lived this scene many times before and had grown used to it…

She felt his hand, hovering above her. A warmth, emanating from his palm. Slowly, her covers moved, just enough so her bandages were exposed. He touched them, lifted them, checked the wound, all in a pure silence and a familiar tenderness, and when his hand, his oh so soft hand, brushed against her sensitive skin, her heart fluttered away. Just like it used to do. And she couldn't help but smile a happy smile.

The bandages moved back in place. The covers slid over her arm, rose a bit higher than it was before, brought the warmth closer to her face, and the presence turned to leave. With reflexes she didn't think she could have under such strong medicine, her arm reached out and grabbed what she recognized as his hand. He stopped. She breathed in and yawned again, softly pulling on his arm, and mumbled:

"Mmh, don't leave…"

He didn't leave. He turned around and walked closer to her bedside. She recognized his smell and smiled again, squirming a little under her covers to stretch her legs. Taking a deep breath that forced another yawn out of her, she slowly opened her eyes, but she barely had the chance to see his golden eyes that he lifted a hand and carefully covered her eyes with his palm.

"Don't," he whispered with his deep and damnable voice. "Close your eyes. Sleep."

"I missed you… I want to see you…"

"Later… For now, sleep…"

She didn't let go of his hand. She knew he would leave if she did, as always. She felt, at this moment, his breath blowing on her face; a familiar smell, a familiar warmth. Something warm and dry brushed against her cheek; a soft kiss that lingered on her blushing skin for a few, long seconds. Her breath abandoned her. Memories of hundreds and hundreds of years past went by, of the same kisses, the same caresses, the same feelings. Everything felt just as new.

And when he was about to separate and leave again, she lifted her face and met with his lips. There was no hesitation from either parties; just an old, melted candle, sparked to life once more. They both leaned into the kiss, becoming one, even just for this moment.

They kissed for what felt like hours; rekindling a long forgotten fire, burning and melting their souls back together. His lips were already old and dry, hers were still young and soft; their mouths fitted perfectly with each other, like two halves of a puzzle finally meeting. She didn't know where to put her hands, she touched his burning cheeks tenderly, frantically, nervously; he knew perfectly what to do, he was holding her gently, carefully, lovingly.

They broke the kiss for air, but didn't lean in for another. Breathless, she stared into his eyes and he stared into hers; they were tall, white and gentle, as they always were. They spoke thousands of words, words he hadn't spoken in thousands of years. She could just stare, couldn't utter a single word of her own. She was feeling drowsy again, her vision was blurring. Gently, his hand brushed her cheek and lifted to her eyes, covering them and making them close. She felt so heavy, so sleepy, her head settled back on the pillow, her muscles numbed. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest, her excitement never dying.

"Sleep," he whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead. "Sleep, my dearest… You will wake later, and we will speak then. Sleep…"

She could feel it… A heavy and powerful spell, taking over her body. This power was both familiar and unfamiliar, and it took over her like a tidal wave washing her spirit away onto a drifting cloud. She tried to speak, tried to utter a sound, but could only mumble:

"Mmh…mmh… Me…t… M…"

Slowly, softly, Hailan fell back into a deep sleep, full of dreams and souvenirs of times long past, while her lover stood, watching her, nostalgic and content.

* * *

><p>As if he was gently held by a pair of arms made of clouds, Kirby was set back into consciousness, and the waking world welcomed him with a much needed warmth. Everything was soft and warm around him, as if he was in a cocoon, and for a long moment, Kirby was content in staying like this. Taking a deep breath, Kirby snuggled and hugged his pillow. He didn't want to get out of this dream, this perfect nest where he could lose himself in warmth and coziness.<p>

For a time, Kirby felt like he had fallen asleep once more, and awoke sometime later again. Moisture under his face indicated he had slept so well that he had drooled. With a content grin, Kirby lazily opened his eyes and slowly opened his mouth to yawn for a solid ten seconds. When he attempted to roll onto his back, he was suddenly reminded…

"Oh… That… wasn't a dream… Oh…"

Bending an arm to reach behind him, he touched one of his wings. It was so soft and warm; despite it not having fully grown feathers yet, it compensated in having a warm layer of down to cover the tiny feathers already present. Eventually, it would fall and the feathers would grow; when, he didn't know. For a moment, Kirby sat there in the bed, still rolled in his covers, and stroked his wings, still trying to believe what had happened. Everything had been real… All of it…

Tiredly, Kirby looked up from his mattress and observed the room around him. It was a rather simple bedroom, with one bed tucked in the corner, a small window with a view outside, and a table where he found all sorts of medical supplies and equipment, some of which had probably been used on him, considering the bandages that still covered his back. With delight however, Kirby found out he was also completely cleaned; all the dried blood and dirt that had covered him earlier was gone, and now he could clearly see the white of his wings.

Carefully, Kirby attempted to move them. The muscles in his back contracted; everything felt so weird, with so many new muscles and bones he didn't think were growing in there to begin with. Although they trembled and moved out of synch, the wings moved by his will; it was almost like moving an arm or a foot, except it was an extra pair in his back. They lifted a little, unfolding fully and stretching out, and Kirby stood amazed to see them. They were so pretty! Surely with this he would be able to fly anywhere he wanted without using the Warp Star, at least once they'd grown. He would be able to show them off, just like Sir Galacta, and they would give him such a cool look! Needless to say, he was already excited. However, when he stood up on the bed and tried to do just that, he found himself disappointed. They were so tiny! Couldn't they have waited to be fully grown before tearing his back open like they did?

With a sigh, Kirby did his best to fold them back in, although this task proved to be harder than it looked. It felt like he had to force his own arms to stay in place instead of just letting them be, and overall it was a pretty weird experience. By the time Kirby slid down from the bed and onto the metal floor on his way to the door, they were already stretched out, droopingly. He found himself wondering briefly whether a cape would help keeping them closed or not. At least, it would look cooler than those scrawny chicken wings…

As he was slowly walking toward the exit, Kirby froze when the door opened before he got to it; a tall bird-like man walked in at that moment, eyes down on a glowing, transparent screen. When he looked up, he appeared surprised, then the corners of his beak lifted in a kind smile that Kirby recognized, from deep within his memories of a past life.

"Aah, you're awake already, Kirby," the man said with a strong accent that forced him to listen carefully to understand. "Zat's very good. How do you feel, son?"

The door slid close behind him as he walked further in. The man gestured him not to move and went on to check his back, lifting the bandages to take a look under them. Kirby, without ever meeting this man in this life, completely trusted him.

"Sir… Valken, right?" he tried, rewarded with a curt nod that made him sigh in relief. "I'm… I'm actually feeling better than I thought I would…"

"Does your back still hurt?" Valken asked him, pressing a feather-finger at a precise point. "How about zere?"

Other than a slight discomfort mixed with a small, brief sting, Kirby didn't feel anything. He told him just that, and Valken smiled, before replacing the bandages and standing back up.

"_Bien, bien_," he said, walking in front of him. "Your body was terribly exhausted when you were brought back here, boy. I'm surprised, but glad zat you're recovering so fast. I wouldn't have expected less from a Kiridan, though, hehehe!"

Valken gestured him to come with him, saying as he walked to the door:

"Now come with me, Kirby, I'll show you around ze ship and bring you to your friends. Zey were terribly worried about you, you know."

"They were?" Kirby asked as he followed right behind him into the corridor, suddenly feeling bad.

He didn't mean to worry anyone… Once outside the room, Kirby looked around. Already from his first sight he could tell this place was going to be a maze… But when he stopped to think about it, he realized… Was this the Halberd? Was he really inside it? So the deal and the collaboration had worked out after all? He wanted to ask Valken all those questions at once, but bit his tongue and listened as he answered his first question.

"Oh, zey were, _oui_. I must say, you are very lucky to have such faithful friends, Kirby. Zey were kind enough to help clean you up when I was done operating you, and zey even came from time to time to see if you were awake. Cherish zose friends, boy. Zey are ze ones you will need later in life, believe me."

To that, Kirby couldn't object. He truly _was_ lucky, indeed… Then, a new thought occurred to him.

"Wait… How long was I asleep?!"

Valken chuckled; his laugh was like a succession of little chirps and tweets.

"Twelve hours. You were going on your thirteenth, zere."

Kirby's eyes widened. Twelve hours?! He had probably missed a lot of stuff in such a long time! Even though he certainly wasn't complaining about sleeping, he still couldn't believe it. Guess he needed it, huh? Casting an eye back to look at him briefly, Valken chuckled again.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "For five hours we couldn't move because of ze storm outside, and since zen we've been busy scanning ze area in search of ze remaining crystals, same for your Halcandran friend's ship. You didn't miss anything, really. Zose things are hard to find."

As he and Valken walked around the ship, the tall bird man showed him the main places he could go and where to find specific rooms. Although Valken agreed that the ship was huge and easy to get lost in, Kirby was glad to find that there were maps on every levels of the ship, so he wouldn't get lost if he wandered alone.

When Valken brought him to the refectory and showed him the kitchen area, Kirby met another crew member, one that took him by surprise. Upon entering the refectory, Valken was explaining how he was free to come here as he pleased during his stay on the ship and that he hoped they had enough food to satisfy his legendary appetite, when his stomach grumbled loudly and suddenly, interrupting the man. Kirby bit his lip and felt his face heat up; Valken just laughed out loud and headed toward a door-free entrance at the end of the room, saying:

"Just as I thought! Come here, perhaps Dee has something at ze ready for you."

_Dee?_ Kirby thought as he followed him. The young Star Warrior, upon entering the kitchen, stood shocked by the person he saw. Actively running from one counter to the other, jumping from one stool to another and carrying various vegetables, spices and ingredients to different bowls and pans, was a small Waddle Dee. It was wearing a chef hat that appeared a bit too big for its head, but the Waddle Dee seemed too busy to actually notice or care. Valken only had to clear his throat for the small creature to suddenly stop and turn around, its wide, dark eyes curious; to Kirby, they appeared quite different from the other Waddle Dees back at Castle Dedede…

"Dee," Valken said, "I am sorry to bother you, but-"

"Oh! Oh my god! You're Kirby, right?!" the Waddle Dee interrupted before jumping down from his stool and running over.

Without warning, he took one of Kirby's paws in his own and happily shook it, taking Kirby by honest surprise; despite it, his happiness made Kirby smile and laugh as Dee went on quickly:

"You probably don't remember or recognize me, but I was working at the castle in Dreamland before! I remember seeing you there a bunch of times!"

"Really?!" Kirby answered, still shaking his hand. "But I don't remember ever seeing a Waddle Dee talk… no offence!"

"We _can_ talk, we just don't talk like cappies do. I just learned! Hehe!"

When Valken cleared his throat again, Dee realized he was still shaking Kirby's hand and immediately let go, going instead to scratch the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Dee," Valken calmly said once more like he was used to the orange creature's excitement, making the small dee look up at him, "we are sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had anything ready for young Kirby?"

"Oh, you hungry?" Dee asked, looking back at the Star Warrior, who nodded shyly. "Well, I don't have anything super ready yet, but I can make you something real quick before dinner if you want. I know! You can go back to your friends for now and I'll bring it to you there! How's that?"

"Sure, sounds great," Kirby agreed. "Where are they?"

"I'll bring you zere," Valken said before nodding toward Dee. "Thank you for your kindness, Dee. Come, Kirby."

Dee appeared very happy for a short moment and shook Kirby's hand again before darting back toward the counter and seemingly gathering random ingredients together. Valken lead him outside back in the refectory and they took an elevator to one level up. As they were heading to whatever room Valken wanted to show him, Kirby wondered… How many crew members were here? How did a Waddle Dee find its way here of all places? Would he meet everyone else during dinner? And… him? He lifted his head up toward Valken as he walked next to him. What about him? Where did Meta Knight find him? Sensing his gaze on him, Valken stared down at him, and Kirby looked back ahead in an instant, flustered.

"Is something ze matter, _fiston_?" the man asked, to which Kirby stuttered:

"N-no, nothing! I was just wondering… a bunch of stuff, I guess… as always…"

To that, Valken chuckled; again, a series of chirps and tweets that reminded Kirby of Dyna Blade's chick back home.

"If you wish to know," the doctor whispered, bending forward to his level, "you'll be able to talk with him later. You'll have all ze answers you want." He straightened up, keeping his arms in his back. "I'm afraid I can answer little to none of your questions right now, unless zey concern myself and ze other members of zis bunch of pirates. Ah! Here we are!"

Before Kirby could ask him any sort of question, they stopped before a door and Valken gestured Kirby to enter.

"Your friends are inside. Dee will bring your food in a few minutes at best. Probably no one will tell you zis, but I hope your stay aboard ze Halberd will be a comfortable one. I apologize on behalf of my Lord and my Captain about all ze trouble we caused you."

Kirby smiled, but before he could say there was nothing to apologize about, Valken turned around and left, boots clapping on the metal tiles of the floor. He disappeared when he turned a corner, and Kirby was alone once more. For a moment, he stood there, thinking about all he had just seen. So he knew there were at least two nice crew members here; one a Waddle Dee no less! Kirby chuckled. That Dee sure looked excited to meet him… So he would meet _him_ later, then… He had wanted to ask if he was the same, if he was the real deal, but didn't know how to. Although… somewhere deep inside, he knew.

Finally, Kirby breathed in and stepped in front of the door. As soon as it slid open however, he found his smile again. The last of his conversation with Valken must have been heard, because Bun and Ribbon were already standing, on their way to the door, and when they saw him, Bun exclaimed:

"Kirby!"

"Bun! Ribbon!"

The two brothers immediately ran to each other and met in a long awaited hug, and Kirby found himself surprised at the way Bun was squeezing him; just like Fumu would after a hard battle… Kirby soon wrapped his small arms around his neck, hiding his flushing face in his brother's shoulder. He really worried them this time around… Without saying a word, Bun separated and looked down at him, still holding him by the shoulders. He pointed his finger just like his sister would when she would reprimand him.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that ever again! You hear me? That was dumb! And unnecessary!"

Kirby couldn't help but smile and laugh. He was just so glad to see them!

"I know, I know…"

"Come now, Bun," Ribbon giggled as she floated next to them, setting a hand on the cappy's shoulder, "Kirby didn't mean for all this to happen. Be more gentle with him! I'm so happy you're awake, Kirby!"

The young Kiridan happily jumped into the fairy's arms, feeling his wings quiver and beat slightly without his command. Like with Bun, Kirby hugged her tightly, simply and purely relieved. No one was dead… He was back here, with his friends, and no one had died. Because of him. For once, Kirby was happy to think that he was, indeed, a hero, like so many people had told him before… Even though… no one would ever know…

"How are you feeling, Kirby?" Ribbon asked him as she settled him down between her and Bun.

"Much better than before," the young Star Warrior chuckled. "Thank you both for, uh… helping with the covered in blood business… It must've been nasty…"

"Eh, no problem, Kirb," Bun smiled.

"Bun did most of it," Ribbon said. "I'm sorry but I can't stand blood… How did you lose so much? Was it your wings?"

Gulping down at the memory, Kirby nodded his head. Thinking back to all that had happened, he felt himself quiver faintly. So much blood…

"Yeah… When they sprouted from my back. I didn't think it would happen down there… Heck, I didn't think it would happen period!"

He felt his wings quiver and tried to open them to show them off, but all they did was shakily show off how small they were. He frowned, and Bun laughed.

"Sir Drag said that your wings'll grow completely soon. Imagine that! They'll look so cool!"

Kirby smiled, happy that he agreed with him on that point.

"I'm… still wondering where they come from, though," he mumbled almost to himself. "I didn't think I'd ever grow wings or anything…"

"Sir Dragato didn't tell us about that," Ribbon told him. "But… though he look surprised when he saw your wings, he did mumble something about how it made sense. So I guess you'll have to ask him next time we land."

"Where is he?"

"On the Starcutter," Bun answered. "Mags needs some help piloting the ship and scanning for crystals at the same time. He was really glad to see you okay by the way! No doubt he'll tell you when we land, hehe!"

Definitely, Kirby saw, he had still missed a lot of things. So he could get back on track, they brought him over to the sofas in the room; however, as soon as Kirby sat down and before he could ask them about Sir Galacta Knight, they heard a voice outside the door.

"Azure, no! That food isn't for you! It's for Mister Kirby! …Uh? Of course he's awake, he's right in there."

The door slid open in an instant, and in washed a giant wolf. Kirby barely had the time to call his name that Azure was bouncing on him, tail wagging and barking happily. Kirby laughed out loud, trying to hold his snout in place as the large demon dog drooled on him and licked his face with his giant tongue.

"Azure! Hahaha! S-stop it, haha! It tickles! I'm happy to see you too! Hahahahaha!"

Finally, Azure settled down and looked up at him, tongue hanging and eyes shining bright. Occupying most of the space on the couch, Azure set his head down in Kirby's lap, holding his cheek up for his young master to scratch him, which Kirby happily did. As he scratched him and listened to his purrs, Kirby looked up and saw that Bun and Ribbon were helping Dee set up the food he had brought on the table between the couches. There were more things than he thought he would bring, Kirby was honestly surprised he had the time to find all this and prepare it. Many of these were vegetables and things that looked like fruits he had never tasted before; and they all looked so tasty!

"I hope it's enough!" Dee said as he set the last plate and turned to Kirby. "We're running kinda low on food lately, I kinda had to improvise with whatever was in the fridge…"

The young Star Warrior smiled brightly, holding Azure's purring head in his arms.

"It's more than enough! Thank you, Dee, it's really nice of you."

Dee's eyes smiled in place of his mouth and he nodded his head in the cute way only a Waddle Dee could.

"If you want more, dinner'll be ready soon… ish… Speaking of which, uh, I'm sorry to ask but," he started, turning to Ribbon and scratching his head, "I think I'm gonna need some help… I never cooked for so many guests before you see, and the others are busy right now, so uh-"

Ribbon laughed before he could end and floated over to him, giggling:

"I'm coming to help you then. I'll see you guys later, okay? Bon appétit!"

The fairy soon left with the small orange creature, leaving the trio alone together and with food. Kirby sat up on the couch, his hunger revived at such a tasteful sight. Time to chow down!

* * *

><p>"So yeah, there's these pirates guys here, right? Turns out, they aren't as bad as we thought. Sure, they look dangerous and stuff, but really, they're nice. Well, as nice as a demon-beast can get, know what I mean? Don't… give me that look, Azure, you know what I meant. I didn't ask, but from what I saw they might be one big family or somethin'.<p>

There's Mace and Trident. Two Pawn demon-beasts, you know, these normal soldiers that were made in mass to be sent to the front? Those guys are okay in my book, they actually remind me of Sword and Blade. Only chunkier. And quieter. I'm pretty sure Mace's got an eye on Lady Hailan, I saw him hitting on her when she came back with you.

Uhm, who else, uh… Yeah, Axe. I think he's a, uh, really weird hybrid of a Kiridan with somethin' else, can't really tell with that helmet of his. Really quiet guy unless he's alone with someone. More than one person, he's dead silent, but if you're alone with him, which I tried, he never stops talking! He reminds me of Tokkori on that. He's a _lot_ younger than he seems with that armour, don't get fooled by that. I think he's sick too, he's been coughing a lot… Poor guy.

Then there's the Captain, Vul. An Avastan. From what I gathered, he's Sir Valken's nephew or somethin'. He's a pretty grumpy dude, all he did when I arrived here was say: "Don't touch anything and don't ask anything! _Skwak!_" So yeah, real inviting, but the others seem to like him so I guess he's okay when you get to know him and stuff. Now that I think of it… Vul is a lot like Dedede. Never thought of it 'til now.

You met Sir Valken right? Turns out he's a veteran of the war against Nightmare. He was a Star Warrior in the army and a good friend of Sir Dragato. Apparently he became a good friend of Sir Meta Knight too, which explains a bit of why he's here right now. I don't know the whole story though. He's a nice guy, uh?

Then there's Dee, who you already met. I have absolutely no idea how a Waddle Dee made it from Dreamland to this huge ass battleship in the middle of space, galaxies away from Popstar, but you gotta admit he's the jolliest little thing on this whole ship. He pretty much does all the stuff a Waddle Dee would do back at the castle, like cooking, cleaning, bringing coffee to the Captain, stuff like that. He really likes Ribbon, you know? Guess he doesn't speak with girls often, uh?

And, I don't even know if he's considered a living crew member, but oh well. There's this robot that floats around here? Uh, Javelin I think. It's like a drone thing that Mace and Trident made themselves, it helps around the ship, mostly with the engine and stuff like that. He's pretty neat, even though he doesn't talk. Trident said he wanted to add a voice device thingy, and I think that'd be pretty awesome.

So, uh, what else did you miss… I guess I should tell you about Sir Galacta Knight…"

No matter how much he enjoyed the food after going so long without eating anything, no matter how much he enjoyed Bun's and Azure's presence with him as the cappy told him about the crew and what they had done until now, Kirby could not focus. He couldn't focus on eating, he couldn't focus on his words. Every time he lifted his gaze onto Azure, who was still occupying most of the couch with him, all he saw… was his limp head.

His slit throat. His blood, leaking from under him.

Every time he lifted his eyes on Bun, who was sitting across from him beyond a food-covered table, all he saw was Galacta's mangled body, his arms broken and dislocated, eyes cut to shreds and blood oozing from many wounds.

Mouth opened in a silent scream. Pale skin. Frozen in death.

"Kirb?"

He blinked and looked up. The underground cave disappeared. Bun looked worried for a second.

"You okay? You look a bit pale, bud."

For a moment, Kirby didn't answer, didn't move or say anything. It took him a moment to understand what it was he should answer. He didn't want to worry anyone. No one needed to worry about him. He was just fine. Just. Fine. He forced himself to swallow his last bite and forced a toothy smile.

"Sure, I'm, uh, just a bit tired. Guess twelve hours isn't enough, eh? Hehe… he…"

Bun didn't look convinced by a mile away.

"Riiiiiiight. Look, last time you looked like that was three years ago, and we both know why, so I don't believe you one sec, bud. I know you, Kirby, and lemme tell you that you're a terrible liar."

Kirby looked down and bit on his lip. Next to him, Azure's dry snout touched his arm, and his voice echoed in his head.

_"What did you see, Kirby?"_

The young Star Warrior felt a strong pressure on his heart and a cold sweat swept through him. He grew nervous, although he didn't understand why. His heart echoed loudly in his chest and he shivered.

"N-nothing! My wings just burst out, there was blood everywhere, so I dunno, I guess I'm out of blood! J-just let me be! I-I'm trying to eat!"

To prove he was alright, mostly to himself than to the other two, he reached out and grabbed two fruits that looked like apples but tasted like strawberries. Although he hesitated, he opened his mouth and gobbled them up. Once he swallowed and inhaled them in the black void of his stomach, he tried to give Bun a look that said 'Look, I'm fine'; however, it looked more like a face that said 'I'm going to kill you', and that look alone told Bun that something was obviously wrong.

A short moment after swallowing, Kirby had to gulp again; it felt like something was still at the back of his throat, like it wouldn't go down. An acid lump.

_"Kirby,"_ Azure said, his voice distant. _"You look sick."_

The young Kiridan turned his gaze to him again.

He saw Hailan, sitting against the unmoving beast, a wide hole in her chest. Blood, all around her. Her eyes, dying. Her touch, so cold. Blood, pooling around her form. Blood… everywhere… On his hands, at his feet, flowing from his back, in his eyes, sticking to him, burning him. Everyone dying around him, falling into nothingness, leaving him alone. Alone. Just so alone.

Someone shook him.

"Kirby?! Kirby!"

He blinked. He was in the room again, and Bun was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders.

"Jeez," he sighed, "don't scare me like that… You started screamin' out of nowhere! What's the matter, bud?"

Kirby felt heavy. So terribly heavy. Whatever was at the back of his throat, it wanted out, and he couldn't keep it in. He must have turned green, for Bun stepped back a bit, just as Kirby said in a sob:

"I-I'm gonna be sick…"

Quickly, Kirby brought his hands to his mouth and jumped from the couch to run to the nearest waste bin. He choked on his vomit before he got there, and though he spilled a bit on the floor, he managed to reach the bin and finished inside. He forced his eyes shut as everything he had previously eaten forced itself out of his black void, shaking in disgust over the sounds coming from his mouth. Kirby sobbed in repugnance and shame when he thought it was over, and he felt Bun walk up behind him and rub his sensitive back, stroking his feathers.

"I-I'm so-orry," Kirby sobbed before choking again and vomiting more into the bin.

"It's alright," Bun consoled him. "Just let it all out… There, there…"

It was only after a few short moments that Kirby was left shaking there, completely distraught and lost.

"S-sorry…," he apologized again, still holding on to the bin. "I spilled it on the floor… It's everywhere…"

"No, don't worry about it," Bun said. "Come here, let's clean you up. Azure, go get Sir Valken, tell him Kirby's sick."

_"Right away."_

Before Azure could leave, Kirby shook his head and exclaimed:

"No, wait, don't! I-I'm fine, I swear! I just ate too fast, is all!"

Azure didn't go right away, and Kirby let himself be taken to the nearest bathroom, which was just a few paces down the hallway. Once inside, Bun made sure no one was in the stalls and took a stool from a corner to bring Kirby to the level of the sink. Using a bunch of soaked toilet paper, Bun kneeled in front of him and began cleaning his mouth and hands, while Azure stood guard at the door.

Kirby didn't dare look up. He wasn't sick often, and the fact that Bun, who had been with him for so long and grew up with him, was the one to witness him in such a weak state, made him self conscious. However, Bun didn't comment on this. Instead, he continued to clean his face, just like Fumu would have done if she were here, and eventually said:

"There, it's all gone. You might want to wash your mouth, you won't like the aftertaste."

Kirby sniffed, and Bun looked up.

"S-sorr-"

"I swear if you apologize one more time I'm going to get Valken myself. Alright?"

Kirby nodded, but still he sniffed and tried to hold in his sobs.

"Kirby," Bun said seriously, holding his shoulders so he wouldn't look away. "What happened down there in the caves? I mean other than your wings popping up and Galacta Knight goin' crazy?"

He would have to explain eventually… and that eventually was right now it seemed. Kirby sniffed again and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath.

"Y… You wouldn't believe me… No one would…"

"Say it anyway. I've been hanging out with you a lot you know, I've seen a lot of weird stuff. Can't get any weirder."

Kirby shook his head. Oh, it was weird alright… For a moment, he didn't know what to answer. Should he tell the truth? Or lie and act like nothing had happened? Would Bun believe him should he tell him about his new powers? Whenever he thought about it himself, he still couldn't believe it… He looked up at him, unaware of how miserable he looked. He rubbed his nose again and looked down at his feet.

"…Everything went bad down there, Bun."

"How bad?"

"Really bad…"

With a deep sigh, he scratched his head, not knowing what to do with his hands. He didn't look at him.

"When… When my wings started growing, I was alone in an underground factory. I made it to an elevator, but I lost it right after… It hurt… so much…"

He gulped. Bun was quiet. Azure had his back to them, but the Wolfwrath was listening, his ears turned their way, attentive.

"When I woke up, Vei was there."

"Vei?" Bun asked. "You mean that weird guy who keeps showing up at random?"

"Yeah," Kirby nodded his head. "He's… an old friend, it's a long story. Anyway, he was there and he helped me, but then he told me to hurry because I needed, and I mean _needed_ to be elsewhere. I… think I got the Ice ability or something and I ran… I wasn't… quick enough… When I arrived, G… Galacta Knight had already lost his mind… E… Ever…"

He bit his lip, trying to gather his courage once more. He was a Star Warrior! He should be able to surpass anything, even if they were words! He breathed in, and out, and the words streamed out…

"Everyone was dead. Hailan, Azure, they were there, and they were dead."

"Wh… What-"

"I tried to help, but it was too late, and Galacta Knight tried to kill me too, and he grabbed my wings, and it hurt a lot, he strangled me, I was gonna die-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Bun interrupted all of a sudden, grabbing him by the shoulders to silence his quickening mouth. "_What are you talking about_?! They're not dead, Kirby, they're right there. Are you sure it wasn't a drea-"

"It wasn't a dream!" Kirby protested, face beating red. "It really happened and I'll tell you why if you let me finish!"

Bun was about to say something else to protest, but Azure's giant head appeared next to him, and his presence alone silenced him. The large Wolfwrath looked directly in Kirby's eyes with a calm gaze.

_"What did you see, Kirby?"_

Feeling his eyes water, Kirby angrily rubbed the tears away and cleared his throat. He was desperately trying to keep his calm, but he could do little to help right now. He focused his eyes on Azure's, trying to absorb a little of his own apparent calmness.

"You and Hailan were dead, and I was going to be too. Sir Meta Knight arrived to save me, but…"

The image of the old knight, knelt before his dead fiancée, holding in tears of anger, flashed before his eyes, and he decided not to add that bit in. He shook his head instead.

"He was… so angry, he went on to kill Galacta himself… I tried to stop him, but… he hit me… I don't even know how to describe what happened next…"

Finding himself extremely tired, he rubbed his face again and sighed.

"Just take your time," Bun said. "Find your words."

"Alright…"

Another breath, a moment of silence, then Kirby looked up, looking resigned.

"I paused time. Like, literally."

By the dumbfounded and confused looks they gave him, he only waved his arms and said:

"I know it sounds crazy, and I don't believe it myself, but… it's true. It's another one of my powers… I can… control time."

He made another pause there, waiting to see their reactions, if they had any to give, and stood worried to see them unresponsive. They didn't believe him… His face started dropping, when Bun spoke.

"You know, with all the stuff we've been learning about you lately, with all the stuff you did way back when, the fact you got a black-hole as a stomach _and_ the fact you're literally half of someone… I'm not even shocked. So… you froze time? Like, really froze it?"

Kirby looked up, surprised, but couldn't help a slight smirk, relieved at this unexpected answer.

"Yeah, I just wanted it to stop, and it just… stopped, I guess. Vei… appeared again… He told me he had the same powers, and that he was glad that I did too. He told me all about it, but I forgot most of it…"

"Uh, wait, I'm not sure I'm following," Bun groaned, pinching between his eyes. "So you froze time, and this guy showed up again?"

_"Let him finish,"_ Azure said with a push of his head before looking back at Kirby. _"What did you do after? How did you use those powers of yours?"_

"I, uh," Kirby scratched his head. "Vei told me something about being able to go back and forth in time, so… I did just that. I can't really tell you how; I just did. I went back in time a few minutes, just enough to change something. I went back to the elevator I woke up in, and… I saw myself. I mean, the past me. It was really weird… Turns out, all I had to do was call out to my Warp Star. Then I just kinda… morphed with the past me, and then all the real stuff happened, the things you saw, Azure. I arrived right on time to save Hailan, and then everything changed… Everything…"

After he was done talking, they stood silent for a long moment, a moment during which Kirby didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else… He figured they wouldn't believe him completely, but he had no way of proving it… other than his words… He heard Bun chuckle, and it made him look back up at him, confused. His friend started laughing.

"Hahaha! Wow! Kirb! Bro! Do you even realize what you did?! You travelled through time! That's, that's… that's amazing! There's no words for that! Just imagine all the stuff you could change! Haha! Awesome!"

Despite his excitement, Kirby shook his head again, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"But, I don't even know if I can use it again! I don't even know _how_ I used it… I-"

_"Kirby,"_ Azure said. _"You saved Lady Hailan. You saved Galacta Knight. You saved me. If you ever doubted your heroism, you shouldn't. You are a hero, Kirby."_

"No, I…"

_"I am eternally in your debt…"_

With these words, Azure stepped back, and bowed down before him, surprising Kirby. With a sudden shyness that made his cheeks burn bright red, Kirby stepped down from the stool and ran up to him, taking his head in his arms to try and lift it back up, saying:

"No, no, don't do that! Don't say those things, it's embarrassing! Azuuuuuure!"

But the Wolfwrath was thick-headed and refused to stand back up, much to Bun's amusement. The cappy approached Kirby and put a hand on his head, making the younger boy look up at him, pouting. Bun smiled and rubbed his head playfully.

"He's right, you know?" he chuckled. "You're really a hero, Kirb! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? I mean, it's a pretty huge thing!"

Kirby looked down, groaning.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me…"

"Why wouldn't we believe you? Sure, it sounds weird, but hey, I'm used to stuff like that. I've been around you for a while lemme remind you! Right, Azure?"

The Wolfwrath finally lifted himself from the ground and nodded his head.

_"You are the strongest Star Warrior of all, Kirby. I expect nothing less from you."_

Azure took a step forward, lowering his neck to look at Kirby directly in the eyes.

_"Was it what you saw in the past that made you sick?"_

He nodded in response, looking away.

"Yeah… It was… horrible isn't a good enough word…"

_"Then it is best if you forget."_

Kirby wanted to add that he wouldn't be able to, but kept quiet and smiled instead.

"I'll try. Thanks, guys… really."

"Heh," Bun chuckled, rubbing his back between his wings. "Don't mention it. We should go back and clean up a little, how about that? Might help you get your mind on something else."

They both agreed, and as Azure left the first to see if anyone was there, Kirby remained quiet as he followed Bun out of the bathroom. Somehow, he felt lighter and generally better than before. The images were still imprinted in his head, but at least he didn't have to keep it a secret. Still, he requested that they didn't tell anyone about this. He would tell the others in due time. Right now, these two sufficed to keep him sane in this maze of questions. What he needed now, however, was to speak to the others. And the first one he needed to see, the first one he knew seeing would help reassure him, was Hailan.

* * *

><p>It was the high-pitched chirps of a hungry bird that woke her. At first, they echoed in her dreams, replaced voices and called from all directions, but the more it went, the louder they became, until she was pulled from her endless stream of dreams and memories and settled back into awakening. Slowly, her eyes forced themselves open, and she lazily blinked. At first, she was terribly confused as to where she was and what time it could be, but when she turned her head to watch her room, she remembered. She was on the Halberd, where Sir Valken had taken care of her wound. He had recommended she rested to retrieve her strength, and she gladly listened to his advice. She was given this free room and she had taken Luka with her so she could have a nice deserved rest too… and now the small bird was walking around the room, jumping on everything she could find and chirping away happily at the walls.<p>

Hailan turned on her back and rubbed her face. How many hours had she slept? Her mind felt so foggy, like it was stuck in a hazy maze of dreams. She closed her eyes again and smiled when Luka jumped on the bed, chirping happily toward her.

"Hello, Luka," Hailan said in her native language, her voice nothing but a half-asleep murmur. "I take it you slept well, hehe."

Instinctively, unconsciously, the female Kiridan brought a hand to her mouth. A distinct warm and pleasant feeling remained on her lips… A memory of a kiss made her smile widen slightly. Had it been a dream? Or had it been reality? Somehow her mind could not fathom the idea of it being real, it could not grasp _how_ it could be…

"It was only a dream… It can only be a dream…"

Saddened by her own imagination and her own dreams and memories, Hailan sat up in bed, slightly flinching at the sudden pinch in her side. Other than that, she was glad to see her wound wasn't as painful as it was before. She would recover fast, and she would quickly be able to step back on her regular missions. As she rubbed her face, she felt Luka climb up and perch on her foot, singing a happy little tune that made her smile despite herself. Hailan reached out to her and took her in her arms, giggling when Luka rubbed her face against her cheek.

"My, you're awfully cheery today," she laughed when the small bird climbed up on her head, flapping her tiny, ungrown wings. "Come, you must be hungry. I'm starving."

The female Kiridan hybrid pushed her covers away and promptly slid down from the bed, stretching out the antennas of her back, the proof that her blood wasn't pure. Her clothes were neatly folded in a small pile on the table and she approached them to put them on, but stopped upon lifting the first fold.

Under this fabric was the crown.

She hadn't spoken of it to anyone. She hadn't shown it to anyone. No one knew of its presence here. She didn't know what it was, didn't know where it came from, but she knew, very well, that this object, no matter how little or seemingly useless it may be, was a great mystery, and a great danger. Through Galacta Knight's voice, the Dark matter had spoken of it. They wanted it, but why? Were they simply after all and anything that had an acceptable dose of power? Anything that could make them an even greater threat to the worlds of this Universe?

With a sigh, Hailan lifted her clothes and revealed the piece of gold jewelry. Once again, she was enthralled by its shine, by its mere presence. She couldn't look away, couldn't think of anything else…

Seeing that her mama wasn't moving or doing anything, Luka quickly got bored and promptly jumped down from her perch and onto the ground to wander around, cheerily chirping away at nothing in particular. The small bird approached the door to wait in front of it, but as she was about to sit down, something strange caught her eye and made her turn her head. On the wall, there was a shadow. A dark stain, simply put. Curious, Luka tweeted her way to it and quizzically chirped at it, but she received no answer. The stain was growing, slowly expanding in a circular manner.

The more Hailan stared at the crown, the bigger the stain became, until Luka saw an entrance form inside the shadow; the darkness vanished and spiralled out of the wall, revealing bright colours and swirling clouds, in an endless ocean of stars. Shocked by the wonder that took place before her, the young bird began chirping loudly, kicking her feet into the air to try and get her mama's attention, trying to get her to see. But Hailan could not look. The crown was calling her, but she wasn't moving. Excited, Luka stepped closer to the wall and the portal, but she had barely taken two steps forward that new forms appeared inside the spiralling clouds. Creatures of all sizes, covered in brightly coloured feathers, round in shape. They cackled and laughed, floating toward the entrance, flicking long, feathery tails and angry eyes filled with black voids, and Luka suddenly felt fear freeze her in place.

For a brief moment, the small bird didn't move, but when the creatures flew closer to the entrance, their cackles scraping her ears, she turned on her heels and ran to her mama, calling loudly in her ears. Surprised, Hailan tore her eyes off the crown, breaking the connection to look at Luka, who was cowering between her legs.

Behind them both, the portal stopped expanding and immediately began dissolving, making the creatures inside panic and fly off into their world.

"Luka?" Hailan questioned, petting her small bird on the patch of feathers on her head. "What's wrong, girl?"

Tweeting loudly, Luka twisted her long neck and glared at the wall, only to gasp. The stain was gone! Shocked, Luka ran back toward it, flapping her tiny wings indignantly. Confused, Hailan could only look at her. Maybe she was just hungry, she thought.

"Don't worry," she told her, turning back to her clothes to actually put them on. "I'll give you something to eat soon. Just be patient, dear!"

Luka, after running in three perfect circles, sat down on her rear, puffing up into a ball of feathers. This was nuts! She didn't know what that thing was, but it was scary!

When Hailan had finished attaching her antennas to her back with strips of fabric, she stopped when she heard knocks on the door, and when she turned to it, her special eyes showed her who it was, and she couldn't help a smile.

"Come in, Kirby."

It took a moment for the young boy to do it, but when he gathered himself, the door silently slid open and he stepped in, only to be assailed by a happy Luka, who seemed to have forgotten whatever it was that had scared her a minute ago.

"Oh!" Kirby gasped when he saw that Hailan was dressing up, only to look away. "Sorry, I'll, uh, come back lat-"

"No, it's fine," Hailan chuckled, sliding her arms through her sleeves. "I'm done. How are you, Kirby? Do you feel better?"

Kirby held Luka in his arms, smiling as the small bird climbed on top of his head to perch, but Hailan quickly noticed that something seemed… off about him. Sure, seeing him with natural wings that weren't due to an ability was new, but there was something else…

"I feel loads better," he answered with his usual kind smile. "And you? Uhm, how's your, uh, injury?"

She smiled back and gave a light bow, thanking him for his concern.

"I feel good as well. Thank you for asking."

Fully dressed, with the crown hidden under her cloak, Hailan approached the young boy and decided to go straight to the point.

"Is something bothering you, Kirby? You seem a bit strange. I apologize if it's not the case."

Surprised by her question, or surprised that she noticed, Kirby looked up at her with wide eyes and didn't answer for a moment, thinking over what to say.

"Uhm, uh," he stuttered, fidgeting his hands. "I'm not… bothered, I'm just… wondering something. About… something…"

Hailan raised her eyebrows, trying to piece together what he was talking about. Somehow… she had an idea of what it could be…

"Then you can ask," she told him. "What are you wondering?"

Kirby looked away, almost shyly. His wings faded out behind him, probably without his consent.

"Well… you know, uhm, down in those caves earlier… I remembered everything."

Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. Her smile vanished in an instant.

"I remembered everything… It just came to me when I fell down after that Ice Dragon attacked, like a huge wave of memories just washed over me. I've been steadily recalling names and faces ever since, and… uhm… well, I remember you…"

She looked away. She had been apprehending this moment ever since she had heard of what Kirby was. Caught red-handed in a long-lasting lie. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head.

"I see… What do you remember, exactly?" she asked.

Kirby was nervous, obviously. Hers was a reaction he couldn't see ahead of time, couldn't guess, and he was afraid she wouldn't take it well.

"Well, uh… lots… of… _things_, if you know what I mean… He loved you a lot… well…" A nervous chuckle. "More than a lot, really… You guys were supposed to marry eventually…"

She felt her eyes sting lightly, but she didn't let it phase her, nor did she let her feelings show too much. She turned back to him, now feeling bad for the poor young boy. To remember memories from another life, from someone else, must be so hard on his young mind, a mind that had yet to see the rest of what this Universe had to offer… Her gaze softened on him. This poor child… was forced into a life he didn't know he had lived…

"You told us," he said, looking up at her with his large blue eyes, "that you hadn't met him in person. That you didn't know him other than by his name in the army. But… why? I don't get it… Why did you lie, Hailan? You don't… trust us?"

She shook her head in an instant, her answer easy for her to find.

"No, no it's not about trust. Believe me, Kirby, when I say, I trust you all like my family. I would gladly give my life for any of you. No, the reason I lied about my… relationship to Sir Meta Knight, is from a completely different point of view. It was for our safety. Ours, and those around us."

"Safety?" he repeated, clearly confused yet relieved that she trusted them.

She nodded her head.

"Yes. You see, back in the day, many were the warriors who had bounties on their heads, prices for their lives, each higher than the last. Being one of our greatest assets and our greatest hope, Sir Meta Knight's bounties exceeded all others. Every moment was loaded with its share of dangers… Because of this, we both needed to keep our relationship a secret to all, otherwise anyone could use either one of us as a trap or a weapon against the other. For many years, our trick worked. Only a handful of people we trusted knew of this…"

Her eyes met his.

"…And now you."

Those last three words made the young boy look down, forcing the words out of his mouth:

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I swear, I-"

"Do not apologize, Kirby," she said, as neutral as she could, though a kind smile lightened her face. "The moment I heard you were half of Meta Knight's soul, I knew you would eventually remember. It was a matter of time, and I now regret not telling you sooner, you who looked up to him like a father. I… should have honoured him by caring more for you, Kirby. Instead, I… recoiled on myself."

Her voice became a mumble at this part, and she somehow regretted saying so much, but… she didn't stop. She didn't stop even though she wanted to.

"I lied to you," she continued, "to Sword, to Blade, who spoke so much good of him. I lied to all who were connected to him, and denied everything that could connect myself to him. Out of all of us, only Galacta Knight and Sir Dragato knew…"

Without hesitation, Hailan bowed down once more before him, this time staying longer in place.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, Kirby. I should not have lied to you. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me for my actions…"

Surprised by her response, Kirby stood shocked for a short moment, before an amused smile found its way to his face. He stepped closer, lifting his hands in an innocent way.

"Hey, don't fret it!" he said with a chuckle. "I'm not mad or anything. No need to be sorry, really. I mean, I understand now why you did it, and it's pretty logical too, so I got no reason to be mad. I was actually worried you'd be mad at me for, you know, intruding on your privacy… I just… wanted you to know…"

Looking up at him, Hailan retrieved her smile, and stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way he wasn't used to from her.

"You would never intrude, Kirby. Even before I knew who you were, I saw a lot of him in you. It… made me curious about you, in a way. I regret now keeping this a secret from you, Kirby. From now on, no more secrets from either of us, okay? Is that alright with you?"

Kirby smiled brightly, happily nodding his head and causing Luka to grab on to his skin. To have her trust made his day so much better all of a sudden! She took her hand back and smiled at him.

"Do you have any questions? I am sure you do, with your memories coming back."

She had no idea how many questions he had… but there was one he wanted to ask, in particular. Hesitantly, he began to form his question.

"Well… I do have one… but I'm not sure if you know the answer. It's pretty foggy in my head…"

"Just ask. We'll see."

"Alright… You see, with all the names I said I was remembering, there are a lot that I still don't know who they are, but… there's one that sticks out in my head. It's always there in my dreams, everyone's saying it, but I can't remember…"

"What is it?"

"…Do you know who Owen is?"

"O… owen…"

Her smile vanished. Her face paled. The glow in her eyes faded… Kirby's heart skipped a beat. Maybe he shouldn't have asked… Maybe it would have been best to remain oblivious to this information and remember eventually, by himself… Hailan looked down, her face filled with a plethora of emotions, each fading into another. Surprise, shock, confusion, sorrow… Her hand reached up to cover her mouth for a short moment, but she lifted her head to the ceiling and breathed in, slowly, trying to keep her calm.

"…You… really don't remember?"

Incapable of answering her and feeling terrible for this reaction, he only shook his head. She looked back down, eyes closed.

"I see… Owen… was my son. He… was born prematurely, you see. Eight weeks earlier than planned. He didn't survive."

Kirby brought his hands to his mouth in an immediate response, shocked. He hadn't expected such a blunt answer with such a revelation. They had a son?! Despite himself, Kirby felt his eyes water, but unlike her, he didn't stop himself.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped. "I-I shouldn't have asked, I didn't know, stars I keep asking the wrong questions, I'm so sorry!"

Hailan didn't respond to him. Silent, slowly, her head turned to the side. Her eyes were barely open, lost in her own memories. Her voice was but a murmur.

"…He was so tiny…"

Kirby looked down. He remembered, now.

"Such a puny, fragile little thing… I could just hold his little hand through the incubator… I loved him so much…"

No one had known of Owen's existence but a few people.

"He was my little boy… My baby…"

The pain had numbed everything down to nothing. An overwhelming nothingness that clouded his mind and hid his chagrin behind a wall of steel.

"He d… He didn't last… past the first week… He wasn't… He wasn't strong enough… I… I-I loved him so much, Kirby…"

Her hand slid back up to her mouth, covering her quickening breaths, but it continued up and covered her eyes. She sobbed, shaking terribly.

"S-so mu-uch…!"

Kirby didn't hate many things in life. The one thing he couldn't stand, however, was to see a friend cry. When he saw the tears flow from her eyes, when the first wail of pain escaped her distorted mouth, the young boy stepped forward. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his small arms around her, catching her off guard. She gave a small gasp, and for a short moment, she just stood there, staring at both the young boy at her waist and the small bird nuzzling her cheek. For this one moment, her soldier mind turned off. She gladly hugged Kirby back, deciding to let herself go.

Although the hug only lasted but a short minute, it was enough for her. With enough self-control, Hailan unwrapped her arms from Kirby and breathed in deeply, calming herself down by a few notches.

"Thank you…," she whispered, rubbing the last tears from her eyes. "I don't know what took over me, I apologize for that…"

"No, it's fine," Kirby smiled warmly, Luka answering with a few soft tweets. "I should be sorry for making you feel like that… I'm sorry I brought it up…"

Hailan shook her head negatively and offered him a sincere smile, one that seemed… at peace.

"Don't worry about it. I… didn't expect you to know about him, for some reason. Very few people knew of our relationship, but even less people knew of our baby… No one… No one ever asked about him… I suppose you caught me off guard there, hehe. In any case, I apologize for this breakdown. It wasn't a suitable response for your simple curiosity…"

Her smile grew a bit, her eyes warming.

"I'm sure you would have been good friends with him," she finished, making him smile back. "You know, Kirby… When Meta Knight brought you back from Nightmare's fortress, you reminded me of Owen in so many ways. I didn't know back then who you were or what you would do later in life… but… Meta knew it, somehow. When we lost Owen, I thought I would never have a child ever again, but… Seeing Meta with you in his arms, it… I guess it reignited something in me."

"Is that why you love children so much?"

She chuckled.

"Perhaps, yes," she answered, reaching out to Luka to pet her on the cheek, making the small bird-like animal purr. "I have to say… Now that I've gone through my grief by myself during all those years… I wouldn't mind forming a new family. Whether it's with my own children or adopted children like Luka, it doesn't matter to me. A family… would be nice, don't you think?"

Kirby bit his lip. He had a question concerning that, but didn't know if it would hurt again. He went for it nonetheless, thinking that he had nothing to lose.

"Do you think… it's the real Meta Knight? The one who saved me down there?"

Hailan appeared thoughtful for a moment, and the answer she gave seemed unsure at first.

"I can't really say… Perhaps he is the same Meta Knight we both know and love, perhaps we have no reason to doubt. However, I can't deny… He has indeed become a demon-beast, Kirby. He may be the same one, but he may be very different as well… It's hard to say, you know. The only way for us to know for sure, would be to simply go and speak to him. You've been waiting to do this for a long time, have you not?"

Unsure of his own feelings toward this coming meeting, Kirby nodded his head. Hailan smiled at him.

"Then, how about we go to him together? Would it make you feel better if you weren't alone in this endeavour?"

Kirby's smile reappeared at that thought. Maybe Hailan's presence would make Meta Knight more… talkative? If that were even possible in the first place… He nodded again.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'd like that. Do you… want to go now? Before dinner?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go then, Kirby."

Before they left the room, Kirby quickly bolted up to her and gave her another hug, one that made her chuckle and gladly hug him back. Luka quickly used that moment to switch places between Kirby's head and Hailan's shoulder, deciding that the pink round boy moved his head too much to her liking.

"Thank you, Kirby," Hailan whispered in his ear. "Truly. You've freed me of a heavy burden I've been carrying for too many years. I am in your debt, Kirby."

The young boy felt the adult's lips on his forehead, making his face flush red in a flash. Hailan stepped away with a few chuckles and opened the door, gesturing for him to follow, which he did with a shy laugh, hiding his nervousness for the coming moment behind his usual wall of general happiness. They would go and meet him… and he would finally talk to the man he had thought dead by his hand, three years ago. Needless to say that Kirby was a tight ball of excitement and nerves, ready to blow the more steps he took in the direction of the commanding deck.

What the three of them didn't know or see, as the door closed behind them, was the dark stain on the wall reappearing, with voices and cackles echoing from behind, echoing from another dimension…


	34. Breaking Point Part 1

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! So sorry this took so long, but if you follow me on deviantArt, you know that I've been very busy with the end of the semester and the end of college in general lately. Now that that is done and that I am free, chapters should come flying in at a much, much faster rate than before! Hurray! Same thing goes for **_**Falling Stars**_**, which I will update regularly as well. Hope you're excited for it! On that, I won't be holding you here any longer. Have a good read, and don't forget to leave a review on the way! This is a two part chapter, meaning that I had to cut it in half, otherwise it would have been way too long, and I mean, **_**way**_** too long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

There was absolutely nothing.

Nothing but silence.

And darkness.

He was just sitting there, quietly, alone.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't speak.

He didn't know if he could.

Wordless whispers echoed through his being; they traversed him like he was but an empty husk, vibrating like soundless ripples on the flat surface of his mind.

They spoke of a great many things, and he listened, without understanding yet with no confusion.

They spoke of loneliness.

They were alone, too.

In this darkness, they had lived for so long by themselves, they had forgotten how it felt to speak to someone.

_ Do you not have friends? Family? _he asked without words.

_ We have many friends, _they answered_._

_ But we need more._

_ Will you be our friend, too?_

_ You seem unsure._

_ I… don't know… _he answered in a heavy silence_._

_ We can give you many, many things._

_ Things that will make you happy._

_ Things that will melt all of your anger away._

_ Things that will make you free._

_ Like what? _he asked_._

_ We can give you what you always wanted._

_ We can give you power._

_ Power to protect._

_ Power to defend loved ones._

_ Your poor mother._

_ Your sisters._

_ Your only cousin._

_ My cousin is dead, _he told them quietly_._

_ My cousin is not coming back._

The shadows cackled around him, creating ripples in the darkness.

_ Maybe, _they said_._

_ Maybe not._

_ What do you mean?_ he asked.

_ The shadow commanding this battleship appears a lot like him, doesn't it? _they said.

_ What if we told you your cousin was alive?_

_ What if we told you your cousin was a demon-beast?_

_ I… would be glad._

_ If Meta lives… even as a demon-beast…_

_ He is a demon, _they said_._

_ A demon who tried to kill all of you._

_ Your friends are in danger._

_ Your family is in danger._

_ What can I do? _he asked.

_ Even with your help, I was blatantly defeated…_

_ As much as I may desire otherwise…_

_ I never was able to stand up to him…_

Silence once again reverberated in the emptiness of his mind.

The ripples had died down to nothing.

A presence, near him.

Warm.

Yet awfully cold.

A broken mask with v-shaped visor floated in the darkness.

A lone, glowing eye made of ruby.

The silent voice that whispered to him was coated in honey.

_ With our help…_

_ With our power…_

_ You can protect them._

_ From him._

_ Will you be our friend, Galacta?_

* * *

><p>Kirby was just a thick, stiff ball of nerves. The more he and Hailan walked through the battleship, the closer they were getting to the commanding deck, and the closer they were getting to the commanding deck, the closer they were getting to <em>him<em>. Kirby had so many things to say, so many questions, so many things to express; he didn't know what to start with and how to even say them. He was afraid that once he would be in front of him, he would just freeze and break down before even saying anything.

Next to him, Hailan was as composed as ever. When they had exited the room, she had retrieved her neutral appearance and general stance, as if she was heading to her commander to report. It was as if she wasn't nervous at all, and somehow, her presence next to him made him feel a bit more secure. Before this adventure, Kirby didn't know Hailan very much; she had worked many times with Sword and Blade, given advice and offered her services here and there, but they had never talked the way they had talked earlier. The fact she had simply accepted to speak with him about this touchy matter made him quite happy; she trusted him right back, and that alone reassured him greatly, more than he cared to show.

In fact, his memories of her made things both easier and harder. He remembered her both as the friend Kirby knew and the lover Meta Knight had known, but that of course made him think differently of her. He remembered a side of her he shouldn't know as a child and it confused him more than anything. He knew what love was. He loved his family, he loved his friends. But this love… was completely different. A wish to be one with the other, on a far higher plane than anything else; to melt together, to live with the other, to understand and comprehend the other's mind. It was beyond a mere physical contact or the simple presence of the other; Kirby had heard of soul-mates, but never had he understood the concept. Now he did.

"Is everything alright, Kirby?" Hailan asked him as they descended from an elevator. "We are nearly there. The commanding deck is just at the end of this hallway. Do you need a moment?"

The young boy gulped down his nerves, but shook his head negatively.

"I'm fine," he said a higher-pitched voice than usual, before clearing his throat. "I'm fine, really. The sooner we get there, the quicker it's done."

She smiled to him, warmly.

"You are brave, Kirby. Isn't he, Luka?"

The little bird, perched atop Kirby's comfortable head, tweeted a little tune in response, making the younger puff giggle a bit.

They marched onward in the dimly lit corridor, toward the closed doors at the end. The metallic walls made it seem much longer than it actually was, toying with Kirby's perception of things. It felt like it took them ages to reach the damn door; and when they did, they stopped in front of it and listened before opening it. There were voices behind. His voice, and another, younger.

"Riiiiight… So, I don't touch this lever unless the ship is crashing. Good to know. Do your ships usually crash, Sir?"

"Not… that often. Most of the time, it is not the pilot's fault. If you use the right commands for the right purposes, you shouldn't have any problems. Here, hold the wheel."

"Hold it?! You sure? Uh, I mean, yes Sir."

"There… like that. Now, I admit this ship is complicated to pilot, but that is due to its size. The Halberd simply has… more needs, shall we say."

"Yeah, this ship's a beast! You can literally do everything from this room alone! It's awe…some… Uh, there's a hill there. How do I turn?!"

A chuckle, light and deep at the same time.

"Simply lightly turn the wheel and slowly elevate this lever. It will lift the ship as you turn and you won't crash the underside of the ship on the hill. Don't turn left, you'll surprise Magolor. Keep it slow."

"Oh, right…"

"_Skwak! _You won't succeed anything if you keep panicking each time something happens!" exclaimed a both new and familiar voice. "One day, yer gonna have an Agency ship on yer tail and ya won't even have time to panic!"

"But we're in good terms with the Agency!... Right?"

"I'm not so sure about that, kid. I ain't trustin' those fools. Allying with 'em is a bad idea, I'm sure of it. Next thing you know, we're all gonna be servin' 'em and fightin' for 'the cause'! Then, bam! We're all dead."

"Captain Vul, I would suggest you go back to the tea Sir Valken has recommended you take. You seem rather tensed."

"Tensed?! Me?! _Skwak!_ Hahaha! Good joke, Sir! I am feelin' just fine, I just like to stay on me guard. We're keepin' too many people here for me tastes, is all. I mean, look at 'em! They're being all like, "Ah, we gotta save the Universe, blah blah blah", and they just come here and put blood all over the floors! Do they even know how hard it is to scrub it afterward?"

"But you're not the one scrubbing it, Sir…"

"Gah, shut up you, you know what I meant! And I'm not talkin' about that pink creep we're keepin' in the cells. That guy is bad news, I tell you! All of 'em are! Specially those two dragons we're keepin' in the cargo, they ain't even talkin' to us!"

"Bad news or not, must I remind you, Captain, that these people are our only chance at getting near the completed Crystal and obtaining its light? Your tactic at approaching the Queen on Ripple Star was, I must say, rather unpolished. These people have connections that will allow us to legally access the Crystal, which is a rather nice change of plan from the initial one. And now I believe these people are even now listening to us, right behind this door."

Suddenly, the door slid open in an instant, without Hailan having to interact with the panel on the wall, taking the trio by surprise. What they saw on the other side was exactly what they had imagined. Captain Vul was at a table studying maps and plans, while Axe was at the wheel, with Sir Meta Knight standing next to him. All had turned their heads to them, except the commanding officer. As neutral as usual, Hailan simply walked in, subtly gesturing Kirby to follow. The poor boy was a wreck inside; his heart had almost stopped when the door had opened! Captain Vul stood from his chair with a jump, feathers puffed in anger and surprise.

"What the?!" he exclaimed. "What gave y'all the right to spy on us?!"

Hailan bowed down respectfully before he could add more, saying in a calm and composed manner:

"We apologize for interrupting, Captain Vul. We were hoping to be allowed a talk with Sir Meta Knight. I assure you, we did not mean to listen in." She straightened up and offered him a most pleasant smile. "And might I add, Captain, that I, on behalf of our entire crew, thank you for your hospitality."

Taken aback by the compliment and the smile, the Avastan ran his hand through his beard, eyebrows raised in honest surprise for a split second before coughing and clearing his throat.

"Um, of course! You're welcome, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Lady Hailan. So, might we have a talk with your Lord?"

The Captain turned his head to look at the knight, who still kept his back turned to them and stared outside, while Axe struggled to hold the steering wheel while looking back at them, more curious than ever. Looking at him, Kirby was surprised by his looks; Axe really was as Bun said. A Kiridan at first sight, but a demon-beast on second guess. He had his skull-shaped mask raised on his head, with his helmet attached to his back, allowing one to see a face that first resembled that of a Kiridan's, but soon revealed insect-like mandibles hidden inside his mouth and small, hair-like spikes on his cheeks and arms. His eyes, although as red as a demon-beast's, were kind and young. The young demon-beast smiled at him and waved a hand, not saying a word.

Meta Knight, without turning to ever look at them, waved a hand dismissively, shooing Axe away from the pilot's place. He took his place back and took the wheel in hands, looking as if this position was only meant to him.

"Captain, you may take your leave. Axe, we will get back to this lesson later. You are dismissed, both of you."

As a reflex, both of them saluted him, and the Captain left first, eyeing Hailan and Kirby suspiciously as he passed by. Hailan thought she heard him mumble something in his beard, but didn't linger on it. Axe, instead of leaving immediately, walked up to Kirby and offered him a hand to shake with a toothy grin, showing off his mandibles almost proudly.

"You must be Kirby," he said. "I'm Axe. I heard loads about you, you know!"

"Y-you did?" Kirby chuckled, trying to act polite while trying to look at Meta Knight in the back.

"Yup. It's nice to finally meet you! I was hoping I would one day get to thank the one who destroyed Nightmare. So… Thank you!"

Now that got Kirby's attention right back to him.

"But… Um, I mean, you're welcome, but… aren't you guys demon-beasts? Like, isn't he your creator and stuff?"

"Yeah," Axe nodded, looking a bit to the side. "I'm just part demon-beast, from my mother's side, and the others are full Pawns, but we never really liked Nightmare or the company. Being sold across the galaxies far from your family wasn't something we were looking forward to, you know."

"Oh, right…," Kirby mumbled before smiling brightly. "Well, I'm glad I could help! We could talk more later at dinner, how about it?"

"Yes! Stars, I'm starving!" Axe laughed as he started leaving, waving a hand good-bye. "See you at dinner… then…"

He stopped slowly after a few steps past Kirby, his head turned toward the back of the room. Something, a sound, took them both into a trance of silence. They both heard Hailan's voice; however it was completely different. Softer, higher, speaking a foreign tongue as beautiful as a song, as light and melodious as the soft strings of a harp.

She was now standing by Meta Knight's side, completely calm. The words she was speaking were impossible to understand, but it mattered not. They flowed out gently, softly, quietly, singing of memories, hopes and dreams, of souvenirs of times past, of hope for the future, of a rekindled flame.

As she murmured to him, the knight gave a soft sigh. Letting a hand leave the wheel, he turned half-way to her and murmured back in the same tongue, so fluently it was like he had grown into it. His own voice had lost all anger, all suspicion, all negativeness. That voice, Kirby remembered, was the voice he knew and had grown up with.

With each word spoken, his freed hand touched her own, slowly lifted up her arm in a loving and tender touch, and settled, light like a feather, on her cheek, causing her to lightly close her eyes for a short moment. A time of silence lingered between them; a tension both heavy and light. She opened her eyes, gave a smile that spoke a thousand words, and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his mask, where his mouth would be. Without another word, she turned around and walked toward the door with a proud stance, saying as light as possible:

"Axe, would you mind showing me the way to the kitchen? Perhaps I could offer my help there. I happen to be as hungry as all of you."

Axe broke out of his trance and saluted immediately with a quick:

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He turned around and headed directly for the door. Confused, Kirby looked at her with wide eyes as she stopped next to him. She put a warm hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to murmur in his ear:

"I've said what I needed to say. You two need to speak by yourselves. I would only hinder you. Remember, you're strong, Kirby."

With a comforting smile, she leaned down and kissed him on the head, making him blush bright red without warning. She held out her arm, calling to Luka, and the small bird tweeted before leaping from her perch atop Kirby's head and onto her arm. She left the commanding deck along with Axe, and when the door slid close, Kirby was alone with Meta Knight.

Still, the knight was facing away from him. For a long time, Kirby stood there, hands fidgeting and feet tapping nervously. He didn't know what to say, at all. Hi? How are you doing? Feels good being back from the dead? He opened his mouth, but closed it. With a lump of bottled up feelings in the back of his throat, he opened it again, but before he could let out a single sound, the knight spoke, although not to him.

"Computer, engage auto-pilot. When we reach the set coordinates, halt. For now, put the ship on cruising speed and open the starboard connecting hatch for the Lor Starcutter."

A robotized, female voice spoke from the console, as clear as a real person, surprising Kirby.

_"Understood, Commander. Auto-pilot engaged. Starboard boarding hatch #3 opened."_

When the knight let go of the wheel, an opening formed in the console behind it and the wheel moved into it, concealing itself behind. Even when it was hidden, the knight stood there, wrapped in his cape like a bat. From his spot, Kirby could see the outlines of his wings against the fabric…

Again, he opened his mouth, but didn't have the time to speak.

"You grew up, I see."

Kirby sighed. Three years, and that was it. He hadn't grown an inch and he knew it; he measured himself monthly, with no results. The young Star Warrior frowned, but with the knight's next question, his gaze softened.

"How is your back?"

Kirby tried moving his wings and fold them against his back, but still they refused to fully listen to him. He sighed.

"It still hurts a bit, but I'm fine. I'm just mad I have chicken wings instead of cool ones like yours."

To his surprise, the knight chuckled, and that alone brought a small smirk to his face.

"They will grow. Your back will heal in time, as does everything."

As does everything. Silence rose again between them, making Kirby lose his smirk and look down. He had so many questions, but… how would he ask them? How would he bring them up? Just like that? Or did he need to say something before? Should he express how angry he actually was? Or hide it beneath other, stronger feelings? The knight spoke again before he could.

"I know what you're thinking."

Kirby looked up at his back.

"What am I thinking?" he asked.

"Your thoughts go in all directions at once. Mostly, you want answers, but to what questions, you don't know."

Kirby frowned. It was just like before; he never was able to hide anything from him. Was it due to that which linked them together…? Whether he wanted it to be true or not, they were bound together, and that might mean that he was as transparent as an open book. Kirby was just mad that it wasn't the case for Meta Knight. Perhaps later in life he would see him as _he_ saw him?

"Just…," he started, before sighing and rubbing his face to bring life back into it. "Just tell me. You faked your death back in Dreamland. You just ran away. You were… I wouldn't say fine, you did get a sword through your chest, but you were _alive_, and you never came back. It was all a fake. A big, fake, fat lie. Why? Just… why? Do you… Do you even know how I felt?"

Silence answered him, and Kirby stepped forward one pace.

"I was a murderer! I had just killed my friend, my… my only father! Did you even ever realize what you were to me?!"

Meta Knight didn't move.

"I did," he answered simply. "I did realize. But you killing me was a necessity."

Kirby didn't believe his ears. A bubble inside him grew again, blocking his heart and throat.

"A necessity?! How was that necessary?!"

"It was the only way to purge Dreamland of the Dark matter that plagued it. By absorbing all of it and by falling to your blade, to Galaxia's light, the Dark matter dissolved, and I… I was free."

"Then…," Kirby sniffed lightly. "Then why didn't you come back…? Galacta went looking for you in the ocean. He never found you. You never came back out. If you were free, then why didn't you come back?!"

The knight's grip visibly tightened on his cape, and Kirby only wished he would turn around and face him.

"Tell me, Kirby. What do you think the villagers would have done if I had come back?"

Kirby was taken a bit aback by the question and took a moment to answer.

"I… I don't know, they…"

"I destroyed their town. I brought chaos upon their peace. The protector I wanted to be had become a destroyer. They would have been terrified of me. Coming back to this town was a terrible idea. It was best to 'die' like all the other demon-beasts you faced and leave in silence, than continue to live with the people I almost killed. In other words, I took the coward's way out. I am not ashamed to admit that. Besides…"

Slowly, the knight stepped to the side and turned around. His golden eyes, for a split second, flashed a bright red, before fading to a thoughtful green that lingered for a few seconds.

"I am not the first demon-beast you killed, Kirby. There is no need to feel guilt."

Kirby felt his anger bubble up again in his chest, mixed with thousands of other, stronger feelings that overlapped each other in his heart, almost to the point of breaking it. He took in a sharp breath before exclaiming:

"A demon-beast like all the others?! Are you kidding me?! You never _were_ a demon-beast to me! I don't care about the demon serum you took by mistake, I don't care about the destroyed town or the Dark matter! I didn't want to save the villagers when I fought you, I never even thought about them; I wanted to save _you_! It was always about you! You, you, _you_! I did everything I did because I wanted you to be proud of me! Sure, you were my teacher, but you were always something more to me! And you're telling me, I shouldn't feel guilty about 'killing' you?!"

The knight only stared back, without a word. Kirby was having trouble breathing; this wasn't how he imagined his meeting with him. This wasn't how he imagined it at all. He had thought of a grand, emotional reunion where he would feel love from his teacher again; instead, all he could feel was anger, a deep well of rage that made his arms and legs shake and his heart beat so fast it pounded against his chest. He wanted so much to just leap at the man in front of him and tear that mask off his damned face; he wanted to see what he truly felt, what he truly thought! As they stared at each other, the elder's bright, golden eyes scanned every detail of him, of his mind, searched deep inside him and dove right into that pit of anger. His voice was a dagger that aimed right at the bubble of rage inside.

"Yes. You should feel no guilt, no anger, no sadness. These… feelings should not find their way into your heart, yet now that is all I see…"

Kirby could hardly believe what he was hearing. The dagger dug into his bubble with one, powerful thrust; it popped. His face almost immediately turned red, and a tingling feeling ate away at his wings, forcing them open. He stepped forward, hands clenched into fists.

"Are you kidding me right now?! Now I'm not allowed to be mad or sad?! I'm not like you, Meta Knight, I don't hide behind a freaking mask all the freaking time! I am allowed! To have! _Feelings_!"

Before he could continue on, the knight lifted a hand, halting his tongue.

"You misunderstand me. You are indeed allowed to feel. I did not mean to say otherwise. However, you should understand what you are first; you are the pure half of the Star Warrior Meta. That is fact. As such, you cannot be allowed to be controlled by rage, envy and sorrow. Yet, again, that is all I see inside you."

Kirby's jawbone shook suddenly and he exclaimed before he could hold it in:

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been such a freaking, lying jerk, I wouldn't be so freakin' mad!"

"Do you hate me, Kirby?"

Taken aback by the question, Kirby didn't want to answer it and immediately bit on his tongue, visibly flinching. He didn't say anything.

"Do you want to punch me, Kirby? To make me suffer like you did these past years? To make me pay for your sorrow and your loss?"

The young's face reddened visibly and his wings shook behind him, opened wide; the answer was clear. Without a warning, Meta Knight stepped forward. Surprised, Kirby paced back a step, but stopped when he saw the knight walk past him.

"Come," was all he said as he headed for the door.

At first, Kirby hesitated. Despite the burning anger that raged inside his heart, he was still himself, and curiosity was his second name. So, with an uncharacteristic frown etched on his features, the young Star Warrior followed the elder out the door and into the hallways. Through an elevator and many hallways, the knight guided him in complete silence, and though his heart still beat wildly in his chest, the unbridled rage subsided into a great sorrow that made him stare at the ground as he walked, although still frowning. Did he really hate him? How could he know? He never hated anyone. How would he know if he truly hated someone? Him of all people? Did he want to punch him? Yes. Yes, he did. To yank that mask off and give him a good punch in the face with the Fighter ability would certainly stop the act, no?

As they walked through another hall of metal that Kirby didn't even bother observing, they met up with Sir Dragato, Blade and Magolor, who had arrived from the attached Lor. The only greeting the knight gave them was a nod of acknowledgement, before continuing on without a single word. For a second, Kirby stopped to look at them, but the look that must have been plastered on his face probably worried them for Magolor stepped – or floated – forward and asked:

"Woah… Are, are you okay, Kirby? You don't look so good."

Kirby looked at him. These golden eyes were reassuring in a good way, but they weren't what he needed. He tried to speak, but his lips trembled and he looked back down. Without looking up at either Dragato or Blade, he continued behind the knight, without a single word, merely hoping his silence would suffice. Without him knowing right away, it did.

When he looked back up, he saw that Meta Knight was waiting at a door on the side of a hall, waiting for him. Upon catching up to him, the knight activated the panel without a word and the door opened. An immediate and sudden gust of icy wind penetrated the interior hall, forcing Kirby to raise his arms to shield his eyes. Surprised that the knight was leading him outside, he still followed behind, now more curious than before. Why were they here? Was he trying to cool him off, literally? He doubted it was even close to the answer, but he could only guess at this point.

He was, however, very surprised to find himself on the exterior deck of the battleship; it was night outside. He stared in awe at the gigantic, unactivated canon perched at the back of the deck with the rest of the heavy artillery, marvelled at how advanced this was in comparison to the first version of the Halberd he remembered. There were canons absolutely everywhere, and although none was activated, Kirby shuddered at the thought that Meta Knight could have easily taken anyone of them down with a wave of his hand if he so wished.

Shocked still, he looked back down in front of him. Meta Knight had stopped at the center of the deck; he had his gaze set to the skies above, a sky of night and blackened winter clouds, through which very few stars shone. Every now and then, the moon of this star would send its white rays down on the deck, drawing figures and forms that vanished quickly as the cold winds of night blew the clouds back and forth. As Kirby stepped closer to him, carefully slow and nervous, he had a strange feeling of déjà-vu, like he was stepping into the past. When Meta Knight lifted his arms and a bright, darkly purple glow surrounded his armoured hands and arms, the young Star Warrior stopped in a second. On either sides of the deck, small hatches opened one after the other, and from them, strange, floating machines with propellers took off into the sky, a few meters above the deck. Locking themselves in place, bright lights suddenly flashed down upon the deck from their lone, mechanical eye, lighting its whole surface like it was daylight. Surprised, Kirby had to shield his eyes a moment, but stood shocked afterwards by this. This ship really was equipped for everything!

"Kirby."

He looked back down at the knight; in one, swift move, Meta Knight took something from his belt and swung it at the ground next to him before walking further ahead.

"Take this."

It was a knife, with its blade neatly planted in the metal of the deck. Upon setting his eyes on it, Kirby's heart stopped, for a brief second. He wanted to fight. A duel, a fair and even duel. Kirby didn't know what to say, how to react, he forgot how to move his feet, forgot to breathe for a moment; he could only watch as Meta Knight put a good distance between him and the knife and swiftly pulled Galaxia out of her sheath, sending brief sparks and light into the night air, eager for a fight. The golden blade slowly made a few turns in the air, stretching the knight's wrist and preparing for the coming battle. Kirby gulped in apprehension.

After what seemed like hours, he stepped forward toward the knife…

* * *

><p>Standing by the window in complete silence, a certain Halcandran was struggling. Quietly, his heart was beating like cymbals through his chest, and he felt like it would rip him in half. Ever since the last day when he had spoken with Galacta Knight, he had trouble in controlling himself. This ship was doing a numbers on him as well; there was so much energy here, so much power in all directions, flowing through its metal walls and floors like blood through veins, so much power that it pierced through him. The eyes that watched him here were even more piercing than the Dark matter's multiple gazes; the shadow at the lead of this ship wasn't supposed to be alive; its power was… did he dare to say it? Greater than the Dark matter? Greater than Nightmare himself?<p>

Maybe… the crown was here? In the shadow's possession? The Dark matter were unclear with him… But it would be the only way to be this powerful, right? No one could be this powerful without such a holy object. To be this strong without one… The thought alone was terrifying.

When he had ran into Kirby a few minutes earlier, his heart had almost stopped. The kid was _this_ close to being a good host! Imagine, the perfect nest for Dark matter; the light itself, the hope itself, the dream itself, corrupted into a terrible nightmare, a terrible demon, a terrible and perfect darkness! What a treat! Now, if only he could actually _find_ the damn crown, maybe it would make things faster and surely easier… But… only two halves of Landia were here, and from having interrogated the crew, he knew that none of those two lizards had the crown. Had they gone back to Halcandra? If he gave Kirby to the Dark matter, perhaps they would do something to give him the crown… It was all he wanted, really… All… he ever wanted…

Magolor jumped when the door opened and someone behind him exclaimed:

"Oh! Maëlle! You're finally out! Aw, come here, sweetie!"

When he turned to see, he saw Ribbon, with a large smile on her shining, porcelain face, flying at top speed toward Maëlle and her father, who had both just walked into the refectory. The other crew members were eating farther in the back, talking and laughing loudly among each other and the Agency group, but Magolor wasn't hungry. In fact, eating was a very bad idea right now he felt. A darkness was eating away at his guts inside him and it made him feel sick. He only stared in silence, without any reaction, as Maëlle ran up to Ribbon to be picked up and hugged, saying in her high pitched voice flowing with honey and life:

"Hi, Ribbon! I feel loads better now!"

Although he said and did nothing, Magolor did feel something; a little bit of shame at having to break such a big and warm heart. Just a little. He was more worried about what would happen to him, however… If he was caught…

"Hey, Mags! Have you met Maëlle yet?"

Again, he looked up from his thoughts and into Ribbon's large, blue eyes. Looking down at the small blue thing next to her, he forced the same smile he was repeating for many days now and extended a hand to shake the little Kiridan's stub of a palm. He was surprised to feel, coursing through the tiny thing's body, a strong power, that of a Star Warrior, and found his breath taken from him for a short moment, until he was able to smile again and say:

"It's nice to meet you, Maëlle. I heard a lot about you! You're Kirby's little sister, right?"

The small Kiridan nodded her head energetically, saying:

"Uh-uh! You're from Halcandra? Is it pretty there?"

For once, Magolor's smile was honest.

"Yeah, it is! A bit volcanic and explosive at times, but it's got its charm you know! I'm sure you'd like to visit one day."

"It would be so fun!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Ribbon and Kirby could come too!"

Yes, they could, Magolor smiled to himself. They certainly could…

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, gesturing a hand toward the tables farther in the room. "You've been sleeping a while, I bet you're starving. Come on!"

Along with Ribbon, he lead the young girl toward the table, where she appeared at first intimidated by the pirates and mercenaries that were gobbling up all the food Dee had cooked, but once she sat down next to Hailan and her father, Mace and Trident began talking to her lightly, and her mood quickly changed to a more light-hearted one. With no intention of talking to those people, Magolor turned to pace back to the window, but halfway there, Ribbon's soft and kind voice stopped him.

"Mags? Are you okay?"

Turning around to face her, he did everything to appear calm and smile, answering simply:

"Yeah! I'm just, uhm… a bit worried about everything that's going on. You know, Kirby sprouting wings, these pirates being somewhat nice guys, Dark matter everywhere… Galacta…"

Once he was sure she had absorbed his worry, he quickly cleared his throat and continued before she could answer:

"Say, didn't you say you wanted to merge the current Crystal shards that we had to cure Galacta? Is it working?"

She looked up from her joined hands on her heart and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, I did say that… It's just harder than I thought it would be… The… Ugh, the crystals just don't listen to me, I don't know what's going on, it's like they don't _want_ to merge…"

She quickly raised her hands and waved them nervously, speeding through her words.

"But don't worry! I'll do it after dinner and we'll free Galacta, and after that we'll find the rest of the shards and then-"

"Hey, hey!"

He floated a bit closer and took her hands in his floaty ones, interrupting her. He smiled, squinting his eyes in a light upside down curve.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just do one thing at a time, alright? Now go eat something, you'll need it if you're going to go to work right after!"

For a moment, she just stared at him with those large, blue eyes, and Magolor found himself at a loss for what to say or do. When her cheeks suddenly burned bright red, they both let go of their hands and she giggled awkwardly.

"Right, you're right," she said in a laugh. "Say, um… Have you seen Kirby around? I thought he'd be here for dinner, he was starving earlier."

"I did," he nodded. "On our way here, we saw him with Sir Meta Knight. He looked… tense. Almost sad… Sir Dragato said not to interfere, but…"

Ribbon sighed deeply at those words, shaking her head. She spoke quietly, so the others behind wouldn't hear. They were too busy talking amongst themselves to listen to them anyway.

"I was sure it'd be a bad idea to meet him… Whoever that man is, he's not the kind-hearted knight Kirby told me so much about. He's probably going to be very disappointed…"

She gave a light chuckle and looked up at him, almost amused.

"I guess it's one of those things we have to do one at a time, uh? Kirby's not thinking at all about what we came here to do."

"But it's understandable," he answered, waving a floaty hand. "The poor little guy's gone through a lot, hasn't he? From thinking his mentor was dead to suddenly facing him as a pirate, and now back to him being an ally, and all the stuff with the Dark matter and the worlds in danger, him suddenly getting his wings, an old friend like Galacta suddenly turning on us…"

He sighed deeply, his eyes curving downward.

"He must be exhausted," he finished, to which Ribbon nodded in agreement.

"Bun told me he was sick earlier…," she said quietly. "I'm just hoping that man is treating him right. I'm afraid he's too fragile at the moment…"

Magolor shook his head in agreement, but remained quiet a moment. He didn't think he'd get this attached to those people in the short amount of time he had spent with them. He found himself actually worried for the young puff; after all, Kirby did show sympathy for him and his planet. He did show kindness to him… But most of all, he wondered and worried about what they were talking about, he and the knight. The knight was certainly something the Dark matter hadn't planned… He was supposed to be dead, but he was most certainly not. Magolor wasn't one to believe in miracles, but… what could this be, other than a miracle?

Just as he was opening his mouth to answer that Kirby would probably be fine, Magolor – and the rest of the room – was cut off by the intercom opening up; Captain Vul's voice echoed throughout the whole ship, loud, laughing and chirping like an excited parrot.

_"Hoy! Everyone! Hahaha! Just get out on the deck, Sir Meta Knight is about to beat the hell out of that pink blob! It's going to be an entertaining fight, so bring some popcorn! And Dee! Where the hell is my coffee?!"_

Ribbon and Magolor both looked at each other, eyes wide in shocked silence; for a short moment, everyone was quiet: then, they all stood up, leaving the dinner on the table, and leapt out of the room. Azure was the first to run outside, thus leading the way for everyone else toward the exit to outside. Magolor couldn't believe what he had heard. They were fighting?! And here he was worried they'd be talking about Dark matter and important stuff! What was going on between these two?! The only way to find out, was to go outside and see for himself…

* * *

><p>Kirby stopped in front of the knife and stared at it. Its blade, half of which was planted neatly in the metallic floor of the windswept deck of the Halberd, shone brightly in a brief ray of light from the full moon of this star, appearing through the clouds as if to encourage him to take it. Something, deep inside him, screamed at him to take the Sword ability and fight to his heart's content. However, something else, smaller and quieter, even deeper inside, softly called and said no. No, you don't want to fight. But he wanted to fight. He wanted to take the blade and fight, take the sword and show him what he was capable of, to show him that he didn't need him to be strong! To show him how angry he made him feel, to show him how much his heart was aching! He looked up at the knight, but he had his back to him; surely he was waiting for him to pick up the weapon. There was no way out of this, was there, little voice in his head? Talking would do little to get out of this situation. It was like when he first met the knight; or rather, when he first fought him, years ago. Their first duel.<p>

Remember our first duel?

Kirby closed his eyes, however briefly, as tightly as he could, so he could hold on to that memory as tightly as possible. It was just like then. It was just a test.

"Kirby!"

He opened his eyes, surprised. Ribbon?

"Big Brother!"

"Meta Knight! _Bordel de merde_, what are you doing?! He's not ready for a fight yet, _espèce d'idiot!_"

"Hoy, Kirby! What the hell, dude?!"

Kirby didn't turn around to face them and gritted his teeth.

"Don't come closer!" he called to them, making them stop in their tracks.

Lined near the main cannon and its mounted artillery, the crew was in for quite a show, but the youngest of them did not agree in the slightest to this fight.

"But Kirby!" Bun called, only to be stopped by Sir Dragato.

The man lifted an arm in front of him, stopping any protest that may have risen from the rest of them. He understood Kirby in a way others did not. Dragato shook his head.

"Do not interfere," they heard Meta Knight speak up, his voice carried through the wind like there was no barrier at all.

The blue knight turned around and faced Kirby, gracefully twisting Galaxia in his hand. He held her to the side, taking a step forward toward Kirby, then pointed her at him. The pointed sides of the blade were held vertically, like the slitted eye of an angry dragon.

"This is between him and me."

Kirby squinted his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to grab that sword and take that glare away from his damnable eyes! Feet shaking, Kirby felt a rush of many, strong emotions sweep through him like a tidal wave, taking over his mind and body. Without even thinking, he reached out and pulled the knife out of the ground, threw it in the air, and opened his mouth. In one brief inhale, the weapon had vanished into his pocket universe and a bright light engulfed his body, transforming it and sculpting it, absorbing and morphing with the element of the blade. When the light subsided, Sword Kirby swung his shining, new blade to the side, ready for combat.

With an uncharacteristic growl, the young Star Warrior ran forward; the knight, the opponent, appeared satisfied, before swinging Galaxia to the side and leaping forward as well. The knight was twice as fast as he was, and Kirby was surprised to see him rush so fast at him, but he quickly raised his sword and, with a war cry, swung at his enemy. In a flash, the knight was gone, and suddenly, Kirby had to dodge an attack by ducking, only to retaliate right after with a side hit, which the knight dodged immediately by vanishing.

It seemed like the two of them were dancing all around each other, playing a game of hit-and-dodge; Kirby angrily sliced and slashed at the air around, finding more and more frustration in the nothingness he was hitting. He couldn't land a single hit! He couldn't! He sliced. Hit! He slashed. Him! He cried out, spinning in mid-air and slashing his sword at the ground where he thought the knight had been standing. Out of breath, Kirby stopped moving, eyes wide. There was nothing! Again!

"You're too slow, Kirby," his damned voice spoke from behind him. "Have you really been keeping up with your training?"

With another growl, Kirby lifted his sword with both hands and spun around, only to lock his blade with Galaxia; her spikes caught the blade in one of their nooks, keeping it locked in place. Kirby's hands shook as he struggled to push against him; Meta Knight was calm, and that serenity aggravated him more than anything. He was just so angry! Why was he so damn calm?!

"And here I thought you'd get stronger under Sir Dragato's lead. I am severely disappointed, Kirby."

Disappointed?! Growling, Kirby stepped back, pulling his sword out of Galaxia's spikes, and rushed forward; the pointed tip of the sword would pierce him and he would shut up! Just as he thought the blade would pierce the mask, Meta Knight side-stepped; and Kirby continued forward, widening his eyes in surprise. Unable to stop his dash, he made a few steps forward and managed to stand back straight, but when he turned back to him, the knight was a few feet away from him, calm, as always. He shouldn't be this calm! They were fighting, they weren't dancing!

"Are you angry, Kirby?" the knight asked, much to his aggravation. "You're rather quiet. You weren't like that before. You used to complain all the time!"

"Yes!" he roared out over the slicing winds. "I _am_ angry! And I have _you_ to thank for that! _Aaaarrrrrh!_"

Once again, Kirby leaped at the knight. All he wanted was to hit him once! All he wanted was the satisfaction of landing at least one hit! All he wanted! All he wanted…

The sword swung, but he hesitated, even for just a second, and that alone sufficed; Meta Knight swung Galaxia sideways, and Kirby suddenly lost his grip on his sword. It flew off of his hands and slid on the ground; Kirby barely had the time to realize this that Galaxia was already slapping him on the cheek, sending him staggering to the other side, gasping in sudden pain. Shocked, he tried to look back up, but the knight's metallic fist suddenly came into contact with his face from below, and Kirby was sent flying in the air. Eyes closed tightly, the last thing Kirby was aware of was the hit of a metal boot swinging at his face, and he was sent back to the ground, where he crashed on his back.

His wings reacted immediately to the crash and he gasped out in pain, before rolling on his side. Instinctively, his wings wrapped around himself and he shed a few tears of pain, holding his face in his hands. His cheeks hurt so much! When he heard the familiar tapping of metal boots on the floor, he raised his head from the ground and pushed his green cap from his teary eyes, still trying to catch his breath through gritted teeth. The knight's gaze as he stared him down was piercing, but Kirby withstood it with a glare of his own, refusing to give up.

"I said, you are too slow. Stand up and come at me once more. This time, I want to see speed, not rage. Pick up your sword."

Taking a few steps back, the knight's free hand lifted from his side and glowed a bright purple smoke; Kirby's sword lifted off the ground right away and suddenly sped toward him at a frightening speed – Kirby even lifted his arms, thinking it was coming for him – only to see it spin vertically and plant itself in the ground in front of the young warrior. Looking from the sword to the knight, Kirby quickly jumped to his feet and took the sword from the ground in one swift pull, quickly taking a defensive stance. Meta Knight appeared satisfied and he took his own stance, holding Galaxia up to the side and lifting a hand in front of him, gesturing him to come.

"Good. Now, come at me!"

Once again, Kirby rushed forward, holding his sword in both hands. He swung at the knight, only to see him dodge again, but this time, he didn't lose sight of him; whether it was because he was more focused or because the knight wanted so, he didn't care. He lunged at him again and again, and the knight dodged and evaded, and all the while they danced around on the deck, his golden gaze was set on the younger warrior, watching as his anger grew and his frustration bubbled more and more. Kirby was growling like a beast now, and every missed hit made his gaze burn through him. Meta Knight blocked a hit and locked his blade in place, keeping him still long enough to say:

"Is that all, Kirby?"

Those words stung the young warrior; he roared at him and unlocked his blade to swing at him again, only to have him disappear and speak again from behind.

"Surely that can't be all! Where is the Star Warrior who defeated me?"

Kirby spun again in rage and sliced at nothing, shouting:

"Shut up! You're not fighting fair! Why?! Can't I?! Hit you?! _Gaaaaaarrrh!_"

Blinded by his exploding rage, Kirby swung his blade in all directions where he thought the knight was hiding, but once again, he hit _nothing._ No matter where he swung his sword, no matter where he screamed, there was _nothing_. Was he fighting a ghost?

When Kirby turned on his heels and swung again, he was stopped suddenly, making him gasp; Meta Knight was right there, holding his wrist tightly with his hand alone. Kirby's wrist was shaking as he tried to push forward to land the hit, but the knight barely had to give an effort to push his arm back. He stared at him directly in the eyes, and Kirby could not look away. His gaze was harsh, and Kirby suddenly felt a heavy feeling, a large bubble, settle on his heart.

"I am not fair, you say?" Meta Knight spoke. "Perhaps I would seem fair to you if you stopped fighting with your rage and actually fought like a Star Warrior. Now drop the act and fight! I didn't sacrifice everything only to see you fall to your own rage! You are ridiculous!"

Eyes suddenly flashing bright red, Meta Knight spun Galaxia in his hand and suddenly hit Kirby with her hilt, making him step back a few paces with a cry of pain, holding his nose. Not waiting for him to look back up, Meta Knight grasped Kirby by the head and spread his wings; his cape vanished like it was nothing but misty purple smoke, and those demonic wings opened in his back. He propelled himself in the air like a torpedo, taking a screaming Kirby with him. Kirby kept his eyes closed tightly, knowing all too well of the pain to come and already preparing himself for it. High in the sky, the knight made a shuttle loop, and suddenly flew straight back down.

Kirby only felt a moment of peace; the winds slicing past his face, the fresh smell of a winter night…

And he met with the ground in a sudden crash, and all went dark and quiet.

For a long moment, he didn't even move. The pain spreading through him was numbing his body down to dust. A rusty, metallic taste filled his mouth. It was disgusting. It took him some more time before he gathered the will to slide his arms under his body. Shakily, he lifted himself off the ground, but stayed there a moment more, coughing and spitting blood. His breath was shaky; with a few hiccups here and there, it was clear he was crying, out of pain or of something else, no one was sure which.

This wasn't entertaining to watch. This was heartbreaking.

With one last spit, Kirby looked up. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his eyes were teary, but they were fierce. And that was all the knight opposing him saw. Meta Knight stepped forward and pointed Galaxia at him again, her sides still vertical.

"Is that all?" he spoke above the wind, his voice reverberating miles from his spot. "Is that all the power you have as a Star Warrior, Kirby? I doubt it. Your anger is not needed. Hopefully it never will be. You may despise me with all of your might. You may want me to suffer as much as you did, perhaps more. But that is no excuse. Now, show me! Show me what you've become! Show me the real progress you've made, show me your real powers! Stand back up and come at me again!"

Unlike before, Kirby didn't stand back up immediately. He only stayed there, on all fours, head lifted toward him and face full of silent tears. Anger lifted from his features. After a moment, Meta Knight took another step and moved a glowing Galaxia to the side.

"I said, stand up! If you do not, I will destroy you, right here and now."

Kirby didn't move again. In fact, he was very tired all of a sudden. So… exhausted. His heart was twisting in flames in his chest, making it hard to breathe. To calm himself, he took long and heavy breaths… but that only made him all the more tired… Slowly, Kirby blinked… Something… was calling him… Lulling him to sleep… Bringing him down into a kind darkness… So… exhausted… All he wanted… was to sleep… A deep, and merciful sleep, full of dreams of clouds, apples and trees…

Meta Knight stared in silence as Kirby fell back on the ground. Surprised, he broke his stance. Was he unconscious? Had he knocked him out by accident? Cautious, the knight took a few steps forward toward him, listening to his crew far back behind Kirby.

"What?" Vul exclaimed. "It's over already?"

"Sir? Is the kiddo okay?" Mace called out to his leader, to which Meta Knight didn't answer verbally.

"Is he… sleeping?" Bun wondered out loud.

"Sleeping?" Magolor and Ribbon both spoke up at the same time.

"Why would he?" Ribbon finished.

"He does that sometimes. When fighting, he just… falls asleep right off the bat. Never understood it."

Meta Knight stopped a few feet away from Kirby when he realized what this was. Yes, Kirby was sleeping. Hidden under his mask, was a smirk. Now this was getting interesting. It was still a very dangerous way to focus his power, but a very powerful one nonetheless. Would he dare to attack now and trigger that power? Would he risk injuring him further only to see, only for curiosity? Perhaps… Yes. Yes, he would take that risk. If Kirby could awaken with a dissipated rage and a newfound will to fight, it was worth it. After all, Kirby's rage was unnecessary. The only time Kirby could truly get angry was when the justice of the Universe was crushed underfoot. To Kirby, it might seem to be the case; but for him, it was not.

Thus, the knight lifted his blade, and ran toward the sleeping Kirby.


End file.
